Transformers Animated: Cybertronian Genesis
by Darth T-Rex
Summary: Finished! Fanfiction picking up where Season 3 left off, dealing with the aftermath of the last great battle and the impact it has on the Autobots, the Decepticons and Cybertron. Carries on into a new story with familiar characters and expanding others.
1. Hero's Aftermath

This is the first chapter of my new Transformers Animated fanfiction. It picks up where Season 3 left off and continues the story. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The city of New Detroit was choked with smoke. A dark cloud hung over the ruined shapes of burnt-out buildings and the crumbling remains of towers, and yet more smoke twisted up in billowing columns from recently extinguished fires. The streets buzzed with activity, mostly emergency services crew.

From atop Sumdac tower, which has remained relatively unscathed during the Decepticon clone attack on the city, Autobot Ratchet surveyed the scene and shook his head sadly, his old joints creaking audibly.

"We'll have to come back", the ancient mech mumbled. Stout and broad, yet ill-kept and borderline decrepit, the twenty foot tall, white and red plated Autobot looked grizzled and cheerless as ever, but there was a more sorrowful tinge to his expression than usual.

By his side, Ratchet's commander and friend turned to look at him. He was taller than Ratchet, and to a trained eye it would have been obvious that he was a far younger 'bot, but the excessive battle damage inflicted on Optimus Prime made it difficult to tell at that moment.

"You're right, we will", Optimus said, "The humans will need our help rebuilding this city. As soon as we deliver the Decepticons to Cybertron I think we should come back here. Sour relations with the humans is the last thing we need right now. Besides, we owe them a huge debt".

"I can't imagine how else they're gonna feel about us right now", Ratchet sneered, suddenly his usual cynical self again as he turned to look at Optimus, "You know, Prime, you really ought to let me take a look at you before we leave. You might have taken extensive circuitry damage".

Optimus shrugged, "It's fine. Mostly just superficial shell damage. Even the jetpack's still working. I may not look pretty but I'm functioning fine".

Ratchet suddenly threw his head back and laughed, "Hah! Listen to you! 'Superficial shell damage'! That's more than most 'bots can say after going servo-to-servo against Megatron".

Optimus surpassed a shudder. Megatron may have been laid low, defeated and imprisoned, but that name still provoked a jolt of fear to course through Optimus' circuitry. Idly, he passed the Magnus hammer from one hand to the other, examining its crafted handle and the enormous, blocky head.

It was hard to believe that he had really wielded this legendary weapon in battle. Not only wielded it, but mastered it. The very artefact that had turned the tide at the battle of Crystal City in the Great Wars, the very weapon that had slain the ancient Decepticon leader Liege Maximo, the very tool that had been used to forge the housing case for the AllSpark itself…

The events of the last few mega cycles were a struggle for Optimus to comprehend. He didn't want to spend too much time thinking about it. Right now they had a duty, a duty to get back to Cybertron and hand the Decepticons over to the Autobot High Council.

Ratchet nudged Optimus, and gestured in the direction of a third Autobot. It was the cyber ninja Jazz who had recently deserted his Elite Guard posting and joined their team. He was stooped over the sparkless body of Prowl.

"The ninja bot's taking it pretty hard", Ratchet mumbled quietly, "I know we all are, but perhaps you should have a word with him".

Optimus nodded and walked over to where Jazz was sitting, "Hey. How're you holding up?"

Jazz looked up at him, the usual cheerful glint to his shining blue optics absent, "I'm cool, Prime. I'm cool", he did his best to smile.

Optimus tilted his head and gazed down at the body of Prowl, drained of colour, lifeless and solemn. Prowl's death originally didn't have time to sink in for Prime due to Megatron's final desperate attack, but now it was beginning to hurt. To Optimus, it had seemed as if their five 'bot team would always be there, always there for one another.

It was clear to Optimus that Prowl and Jazz had become close during the short time they had come to know each other. As Prowl had gone from strength to strength with his cyber ninja training, Jazz had marvelled at his skill and encouraged him and helped train him. He had seen something great in Prowl, and it must have been hard for him to see such a kindred spirit slip away so soon.

"You know", Optimus began, "It wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could have done".

Jazz paused, then replied, "I could have talked him out of it. Or maybe if I'd trained a little more I would have been able to pull in enough AllSpark fragments to complete the shield".

"You and Prowl did everything you could. There's not a trace of any other AllSpark energy within one hundred miles. Plus", Optimus smiled slightly, "Nobody could ever talk Prowl out of anything when he'd made his mind up about something. He was as stubborn as they come".

"Wherever he is now, I'm sure he still is", from behind his back Jazz produced the accumulated AllSpark fragments; a jagged sphere of small blue crystals. He peered at it. Initially when he and Prowl had formed it had been larger, but as it neared completion it had condensed to the point where it could fit into Jazz's clenched servo.

It was the first time Optimus had seen the collection of fragments, "Is that…the AllSpark?"

Jazz nodded, "The real deal. Well, almost. It's still missing some fragments. But I think this is a close as we're gonna get to having the genuine article in our lifecycles".

He stood and reached out to hand it to Optimus, "You're the commander, O.P. This belongs to you".

Optimus took it, "Until we get back to Cybertron. You know, sometimes I wish we hadn't found this thing all those stellar cycles ago. If we hadn't…"

A mighty shadow fell over them suddenly. The giant visage of Omega Supreme suddenly came into view, peering over the top of Sumdac Tower with brilliantly bright optics. The mighty Autobot, the size of a human skyscraper, hovered there a moment.

"Man", Jazz said after a moment, "That's a sight I ain't gonna get used to for some time".

"Ratchet", the behemoth boomed, "She wants to talk to you".

He reached out with one massive servo. Standing there amongst the stunted digits was the petite form of Arcee. She daintily hopped off Omega's servo and patted it affectionately.

Omega Supreme smiled slowly, then readjusted the jets that kept him hovering there and sank out of sight. Arcee approached Ratchet, looking anxious.

"Ratchet, Omega's absorbed a lot of transwarp energy. And I mean dangerous levels of it".

"I know", Ratchet said quietly, "The 'Cons had him transwarping across the galaxy for quite some time. I don't know how many jumps they made before they regained control of him but I'm guessing it was a lot".

Optimus and Jazz stepped forward, "Is the big 'bot in any danger?" Jazz asked.

Ratchet shook his head, "Not in any immediate danger, but he's going to require some pretty thorough decontamination when we get back to Cybertron. He'll be fine for the last jump".

"Are you sure, Ratchet?" Optimus looked over his shoulder at the towering twin spires of the recently constructed space bridge perched on top of Sumdac tower, "Perhaps we can just use the space bridge?"

"Doubt it", Jazz said, "Last I heard Sentinel shut down the space bridge nexus. Who knows when that malfunction'll fire 'em up again".

Optimus nodded, "I guess you're right", he looked at Arcee, "Is Omega ready to transwarp?"

Arcee straightened and saluted, "Yes sir, just say the word!"

Optimus blinked. Arcee addressed him with absolute respect and military professionalism. Of course she had been in stasis for one million stellar cycles, and had no idea who anyone around her really was, except for Ratchet and Omega Supreme.

"There's really no need to be so formal, Arcee", Optimus said gently, "Are the 'Cons secure?"

"Stasis cuffed and locked in the cargo room, all three of 'em" Ratchet grunted, "Didn't even so much as struggle".

"Has there been any sign of Starscream?" Optimus wondered, "We know he was with Megatron when they hijacked Omega Supreme, and he planted the override programming and those explosives inside the clones, so he must have been around".

"I…I could have sworn I heard his voice, when me and Prowl were meditating", Jazz ventured, "But we were too deep in it to really pay much attention to old 'Screamer".

"So Starscream could well be hiding somewhere on earth", Optimus mused, "And there may be other Decepticons lying low here too".

"Then we really can't stay long", Ratchet shrugged, "Oh well. I was hoping to take a look and see if they reopened Maccadam's Old Oil House…"

"Are you absolutely certain it is safe to come out now?" they heard a voice say.

The large cargo elevator arrived at the top level of the tower and off stepped the remaining two members of the Autobot team. First came Bumblebee, a yellow 'bot half the size of Optimus Prime, and behind stomped Bulkhead, a large 'bot of enormous girth, wide and powerful.

The two 'bots were normally playful, cheerful, always optimistic and goading one another on. But Prowl's death had cut them both deep, rocked them to their core and utterly devastated them. Even Bumblebee couldn't force himself to smile.

Walking alongside them came two humans. Professor Isaac Sumdac, the world renowned roboticist, short and dumpy and looking incredibly nervous. Next to him was his teenage daughter, Sari, tall and slender with red hair tied in bunches and piercing blue eyes. Normally as upbeat and hyperactive, she was also subdued; having wept for some time after she discovered Prowl had perished.

"Everything's fine Dad", she was saying quietly, "The panic's over".

"But…but…" Professor Sumdac was stuttering, "Prowl said to remain in the bomb shelter! I heard explosions! Is everyone…"

He stopped short as he caught sight of Prowl's body, lying peacefully in an empty protoform case.

"No. Everyone's not alright", Sari answered quietly.

"Oh. Oh my…." Sumdac whispered in shock, "I…I am so sorry, Optimus Prime. To all of you, my dear Autobot friends".

Optimus inclined his head slightly, "Thank you Professor. If you'll forgive us we have to return to Cybertron immediately. We have three Decepticon prisoners to turn over to Cybertron Security".

Sumdac looked up at him, "Decepticon prisoners? Which ones?"

Bumblebee managed to grin, "Guess".

"Those beastly Constructicons?"

"Nope. Think _way _bigger. And meaner".

"Starscream?"

"Getting warmer".

Sumdac screwed his face up with concentration, then sudden realization took him, "Not…Megatron?"

"Third time's a charm, prof!" Bumblebee said.

"Mega…" Sumdac almost swooned. Sari had to support him to stop him from falling over.

"Boss-bot, we got bad news", Bulkhead said aside to Optimus, "We went back to the plant to get everything we needed for the visit to Cybertron like you said. But when we got there we found the AllSpark's case and…well…"

He opened a storage compartment in his stomach region and produced what had once been the AllSpark's protective casing. All that remained of the golden, angled box was a mangled shell, crushed and distorted.

"Ah, for spark's sake!" Ratchet snapped, "You're supposed to be careful when transporting sacred relics, you malfunctioning moron!"

"Hey, it wasn't my fault!" Bulkhead said defensively as he placed the remains at Optimus' feet, "See, one of Omega's Decepticon clones must have shot a hole through our base. The roof and caved it all in, and this thing just…well, got kinda…smushed".

Optimus sighed, "Well, there's nothing we can do about it now. We'll just have to hand over the AllSpark as it is. What's left of this thing too".

"There is…another option, sir", Arcee ventured, stepping forward shyly, "The AllSpark's origin is unknown, but its casing isn't. That was forged 500 million stellar cycles ago, by Nova Magnus…"

"Using the Magnus Hammer!" Ratchet exclaimed, "We can reforge the AllSpark's casing using the Magnus Hammer, Prime!"

Optimus looked at the giant weapon in his servos, "Are…are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Well, why don't you tell me, young-bot", Ratchet grunted, "Feeling adventurous?"

Optimus glanced back and forth at the Magnus Hammer and the ruined AllSpark casing. Suddenly an idea came to him, he didn't know where from. An image. A shape, forming in his processor…

Evidently, Sari felt it as well, "Whoa…you feeling that too, big guy?" she asked. Her connection with the AllSpark was uncanny and Optimus had learnt to trust it.

"I am", Optimus said firmly as he lifted the hammer above his head, "Everyone stand back".

He set to work, bringing the hammer down hard. The tool glowed white with unexpected heat as Optimus beat upon the wrecked form, and within a few nanoclicks the image that he had seen in his processor began to take shape. The other Autobots looked on in reverence as their commander hammered away silently, an intense expression on his face.

After a few minutes he was done. There was not a trace of the old AllSpark container. It had been compressed into a bronzen sphere, not much bigger than Optimus' fist. Twin silver handles projected from the sides, and in the centre of the sphere was an opening.

Optimus found himself picking up the AllSpark fragments and placing them in the opening. It fit perfectly. He examined his handiwork carefully, then held it up and turned to face Sari.

"Is this what you saw too?"

She nodded, "Yup".

The other Autobot peered at it. Eventually Bulkhead shrugged.

"Huh. Well at least it's travel-size. Easier to carry around. It was a pain lugging that thing about".

"Well, we won't have to for much longer", Optimus replied, then looked at Ratchet, "It's time".

Ratchet leaned over the edge of Sumdac Tower, "Omega! Are you ready for one last journey, old buddy? Then you can rest."

"Yes Ratchet", the great voice boomed, rattling the tower itself. There was the roar of whirring and shifting machinery as Omega Supreme transformed. Within a moment he hovered up until he was level with the waiting Autobots. Now in his gigantic Autobot cruiser mode, he extended an entry ramp towards them.

Sari turned and hugged her father, "Try not to worry, Daddy. I'll be back soon".

Sumdac stared, uncomprehending. Eventually it struck him.

"You are going with them?!"

"Sorry Daddy, but I have to".

"But…why?"

"While I was on the moon, I saw protoforms – the very thing that I was formed from. I have to know more. I have to know where I come from. And I know the answers will be on Cybertron".

"But…but…"

"Relax, Professor", Ratchet said as he started up the entry ramp, "Cybertron's perfectly safe for organics. If Captain Fanzone can make it outta there in one piece, it ought to be a piece of oil cake for Sari".

"We'll take good care of her", Bumblebee promised, "And we won't be long".

"But…but…"

"We will respect your wishes, Professor", Optimus said with a sidelong look at Ratchet and Bumblebee, "If you'd rather Sari not accompany us, then she won't".

"What?" Sari demanded, incredulous, "You said I could go with you guys! You said…"

Sumdac sighed, "Sari, it is okay. You should go with them. If you feel strongly that the answers you seek can be found on Cybertron, then I will not stop you".

Sari grinned and hugged her father again, "Thanks Daddy. And tell Captain Fanzone not to worry – we'll be back to clean up the mess".

With that the Autobots and Sari boarded Omega Supreme. After a moment the giant starship began to radiate with blue energy, then as Sumdac watched, it vanished.

* * *

Not far from Sumdac tower, but several stories below, on one of the city's many winding roads, lay a great shape. At the centre of cracked and ruined concrete lay an offline Cybertronian body.

In life, it had been proud and mighty, over thirty feet tall. Slight but strong, with broad shoulders framed by a pair of angular wings. But now the 'bot was humbled, lying motionless on the empty road, drained of colour and with an almost pitiful expression on its face.

It was the sparkless shell of Starscream, the former second-in-command of the Decepticons. The notorious traitor, infamous for his egotistical ambitions and two-faced nature. He had prided himself on what he had called 'a knack for surviving _anything_'.

But now, at long last, he was offline, his spark extinguished and the precious AllSpark fragment that had prolonged his existence removed. His demise had been unnoticed by all as he had perished unexpectedly in the recent battle; his fate sealed the moment he had arrived in Detroit to gloat over Megatron's seeming destruction.

But while the Autobots had failed to discover his body so far, someone else had. The high-pitched whine of a jet engine suddenly rattled the elevated road. A pointed, cyan and purple fighter plane with wings that thrust forward loomed over Starscream's remains. Parts shifted and detached, rotated, whirled, and extended. In the blink of an eye the jet had transformed into a robot that landed with grace next to the lifeless Decepticon.

The 'bot looked almost identical to Starscream, but with a more gracile, feminine build and a somewhat more rounded face with pouted lips. In fact, it was Starscream's clone, one of several copies Starscream had created in an ill-fated attempt to overthrow Megatron. However, this particular clone was the only one who emerged from the process a femme-bot.

She stood over her progenitor for a moment in silence, then sneered.

"Well, well Starscream", her optics narrowed, "So you finally bit the dust, huh? I could sense something had happened. Took you long enough. Just a shame I didn't get the chance to slag you myself".

She glanced around briefly, "Still…doesn't seem right to leave you lying around like this. We wouldn't want the Autobots or the organics keeping you as a trophy, would we?"

She levelled the keen twin blasters attached to her arms at Starscream's shell, then thought better of it, "Then again, you'd make a decent trophy for _me_".

With that she seized Starscream by the forearm. The thrusters on her heels roared to life and she blasted into the air, carrying the limp form of her template with her.


	2. Homecoming

Author's note: Thank you all for the reviews and to everyone who read it and/or added it to their story alert doohickey. Anyway, it occurred to me it might be helpful to post a breakdown of the Cybertronian time units, in case they get a little confusing. Happily I received my AllSpark Almanac the other day (pure awesome incarnate) to help. So in case you ain't got a copy:

Nanoklik – approximately 1 second

Cycle – approximately 1 minute

Mega cycle – approximately 1 hour (the Almanac claims it's 2.6 hours but in the show it's appears to be closer to 1 hour)

Solar cycle – approximately 1 day

Deca-cycle - approximately 10 days (_this _one I could never figure out).

Lunar cycle – approximately 1 month (The Almanac claims the term to be 'orbital cycle' but that's been used in the show to refer to a day, so I go with this, my own invention).

Stellar cycle – approximately 1 year

Anyway, on with the show. If you enjoyed it or have an opinion on the fic, please go ahead and leave a review and let me know what you think.

* * *

"I think Prowl would have wanted it this way", Bulkhead said, "I remember him saying something once about how the future was important to him. Seems kinda appropriate for him to be borne out like this".

Inside the main cockpit for the Autobot starship Omega Supreme, Bulkhead gently laid the still body of Prowl into an empty protoform case. It was one of the few surviving protoforms they had retrieved from the Decepticon warship the_ Nemesis_; most had been used by Starscream in his cloning experiments, others had been used to animate Megatron's clones of Omega Supreme. In fact only three functional protoforms had been saved.

Jazz smiled in approval at Prowl's pall, "He sure would have digged it, Big Green", he patted Bulkhead on the 'bot's gut, "Protoforms are a big deal to cyber ninjas".

"Why?" Sari asked.

"Would love to be able to tell ya, little lady", Jazz answered, "But I swore an oath to Master Yoketron over a million stellar cycles ago. Prowl would have sworn it too".

"Oh", Sari was disappointed, "I wish I knew more about protoforms. I mean, I _was _one".

Jazz looked uncertain. He had only recently discovered Sari's unique origin as a blend of Cybertronian protoform and human DNA, with the power of the AllSpark infused within her as an upgrade to boot. It was rather a lot for him to take in.

"Well, we're not the 'bots to tell you about protoforms", Bumblebee piped up, "Not even the 'doc-bot really knows how they work. Only the top science 'bots on Cybertron would know. Or…so they say".

"Then when we get to Cybertron, I'm gonna march right up to them and make 'em tell me everything they know!" Sari stood up as she spoke, gesturing enthusiastically.

Bumblebee and Bulkhead exchanged looks, "That's something else we're gonna need to work on", Bumblebee grinned sheepishly, "You might wanna keep a low profile when we get to Cybertron."

"Keep a low profile?" raised one eyebrow.

"Well…organics are kinda…sorta…" Bulkhead stuttered, "Kinda…prohibited on Cybertron….sorta".

"What?!" Sari exclaimed, "You mean we're not allowed? That's not fair! You guys are allowed on _my _planet!"

"Hey, hey, we don't make the rules", Bumblebee waved one hand in a placating manner, "I'm sure they'll overlook it considering the…circumstances. Eheh".

"Hmph!" Sari put her hands on her hips, "Well, we can just let them know I'm a _techno_-organic!"

"I don't think that's gonna help much", Bulkhead scratched his head.

Sari opened her mouth to protest, but Bumblebee interrupted, "It'll be fine, Sari. Just stay close to me. And stay in robot mode. And erm…don't talk to anyone?"

Sari fumed, looking ready to explode. Jazz burst into laughter at the sight, and Bulkhead and Bumblebee soon followed. To her surprise Sari found herself laughing too. It was good to laugh. None of them knew how to cope with the loss of Prowl, but it felt as if he would have rather them laugh than cry.

* * *

"How long has it been, Ratchet?" Arcee asked quietly, her voice little more than a whisper.

Ratchet and Arcee stood alone at the passenger boarding doors for Omega Supreme. All around them the air hummed with transwarp energy as Omega warped to Cybertron, a trip that took less than thirty cycles but was nonetheless exhausting for Omega.

Ratchet fidgeted awkwardly. As a medi-bot he had delivered terrible news to patients who were going to have suffer amputations, undergo spark support or even go offline. But this was different. It was so much worse because Ratchet felt responsible.

"Tell me, Ratchet", the femmebot placed one servo on Ratchet's quivering arm.

He inhaled deeply, "One million, seven hundred and thirty six thousand, eight hundred and twenty seven stellar cycles and forty two solar cycles".

Arcee stared at him for a few nanokliks, expressionless. Then her optics widened with her horror and her jaw hung open. She took a few stunned steps back until she clanged into the wall.

"One million stellar cycles…" she whispered, "I was in stasis for…one million…"

"Not out of choice", Ratchet hastened to add, trying to avoid the pained look in her optics, "After your memory was wiped I took you back to Cybertron Intel. We explained the situation to you and you agreed to be put into stasis while we retrieved the codes from you. But turns out you'd planted a failsafe mechanism on me that…"

"Transferred the codes to you. I remember doing that. But…one million stellar cycles? Why didn't anyone revive me?"

"They couldn't. Your core consciousness was damaged by the EMP blast and burned itself out when they tried to revive you. They tried to fix it but…"

Ratchet trailed off into nothing. What could he say? That as soon as Omega Supreme's activation codes had been transferred from her to him, she had been forgotten about, dumped into a medical center and abandoned what with all the excitement of the Great War, with only a half-aft attempt to bring her back?

"It's my fault, Arcee", he said solemnly, "I could have grabbed Ultra Magnus by the neck and forced him to keep trying to revive you, or I could have broken in and taken you myself and tried on my own. But I didn't".

"It's not your fault", Arcee lowered her head, "This…this is just so much to process…I…"

Tentatively, Ratchet put a servo on one of her slim shoulders. Arcee didn't resist or flinch.

"I can't imagine how difficult it is for you", he said as gently as he could, "But I can promise you I will help you to get through this in any way I can. I won't lose you again".

* * *

Optimus Prime walked into the cargo room of the Autobot starship Omega Supreme. As he entered his wings – recent upgrades he had had installed – clanged against the narrow entrance. Optimus sighed and stepped back and was forced to enter sideways.

"I wish I'd get used to these things", he muttered.

He looked around. Two Decepticons sat on the floor, held safely in stasis cuffs. One was a giant 'bot bigger than Bulkhead, a dark behemoth with thick limbs and stubby pincers instead of servos. He was hunched over, with no neck but a small head with four secondary optics and one huge primary optic, glowing red. The mighty Decepticon lieutenant Lugnut.

The other was tall and lanky, with a hunch and a long neck that craned forward. A vertically long face, devoid of any detail except a single beady optic, was framed by two horn-like antennae. He was long-legged and long-armed, with sharp claws for servos. The former Decepticon double agent Shockwave.

And strapped to an upright stretcher was a third Decepticon. He was far taller than Optimus Prime and broader, powerfully-built like no other mech Optimus had ever seen. His silver armour was contrasted with red and black plating here and there. Framing his dark countenance was a helmet. Two red optics glittered out from his unreadable face as he surveyed Optimus.

The stuff of legend and Autobot nightmares. The Supreme Lord of the Decepticons, Megatron himself.

But now Megatron wasn't living up to his reputation. His armour was cracked and split. His infamous fusion cannon was missing from his right arm, and his left arm was barely intact, stripped of all armour. Some of the damage had been done by an exploding Omega Supreme clone; some had been inflicted by Optimus.

Optimus looked at the Decepticons awkwardly, unsure how to handle the situation. Eventually he approached Lugnut and Shockwave and adjusted their stasis cuffs. One after the other he helped the two Decepticons to their feet.

"You two will be able to walk now, but you won't be able to move your servos. Head for the exit ramp. My team will be waiting for you there. Don't try to run away. You won't only have to deal with Omega Supreme and my team, but every Autobot on Cybertron".

As Lugnut struggled to his feet, he glared at Optimus, "Hah! And why would we run from you, lowly Autobot scum?! You presume to order us? You may think you have the advantage, but the mighty Megatron will restore us to glory! Megatron knows all and sees all…"

"Lugnut", Megatron barked in his refined, commanding and yet icy-cold voice, "Enough. Do as the Autobot orders".

Lugnut nodded obediently and shuffled out of the cargo room, followed by Shockwave. Optimus watched them make their way awkwardly down the corridor, then approached Megatron. He didn't look the Decepticon leader in the optic. Stepping behind the stretcher, he gripped the handles and began to wheel it out.

"How does it feel, Autobot?" Megatron asked.

"Forgotten my name again, Megatron?" Optimus snapped, "And how does what feel, exactly?"

"To have conquered your people's greatest enemy, to have stepped forward and taken the mantle of leadership upon yourself, to have triumphed in the face of overwhelming adversity and against all expectations", Megatron answered.

"Oh", Optimus thought about that as he wheeled Megatron down the corridors, "Actually, not good".

"No? Why ever not?" Megatron said inquisitively, "Ah…yes. The cyber-ninja's sacrifice. How noble. Heroic even, if nonsensical".

"What are you getting at, Megatron?" Optimus snarled. He had no patience for any processor games the Decepticon might want to play with him.

"I was simply wondering what it must be like to achieve one's goals in a single solar cycle. After all, you have returned to Cybertron a conquering hero, with the mightiest Decepticons in the galaxy your prisoners, the AllSpark in your servos and utter victory yours. Surely…"

"Maybe. But I always assumed we would _all_ get through it", Optimus replied softly.

Megatron went quiet. The clank of the stretcher being wheeled through the corridors was suddenly very loud. Outside, muffled as if very far away, Optimus could hear the roar of a gathering crowd, and the drone of Omega Supreme's engines as they powered down.

"Spare me", Megatron said suddenly.

Optimus started, "What?"

"Spare me the humiliation. I cannot bear to be gawked upon by all Cybertron as a prisoner of war, a trophy for the Autobots to admire. I beg you to spare me the humiliation, Optimus Prime".

The Autobot captain didn't answer. He stopped pushing the stretcher and propped it upright. Megatron angled his head slightly to look back at him, and Optimus could see the gleam of his red optics.

"Show me this small mercy, Optimus Prime. Have pity".

Optimus smiled. Then he started to laugh, loud and bitterly.

"Show _you_ mercy, Megatron? Pity? You would have wiped out all of Detroit and everyone in it for your little 'test'. You remember what I said about you not deserving 'the easy way out'? Well, this is what I meant. Your precious pride is going to have endure this. And right now I don't care if it survives".

He seized the stretcher again and continued to push it towards the docking bay. After a moment Megatron spoke.

"Have it your way. Soon you will regret having denied me this leniency, I assure you".

Optimus ignored the threat. He rounded the last corner and arrived at the entry ramp. The shutters were still closed. Outside the roar of a crowd was getting louder. Ratchet, Jazz, Bulkhead and Bumblebee were holding Prowl's pall. Off to one side was Sari, in her robot mode. Next to her was Arcee, looking uncomfortable. Lugnut and Shockwave stood sullenly behind the Autobots.

"Is everyone ready?" Optimus asked, as he placed Megatron's stretcher on the cargo conveyor belt.

"All ready, boss-bot", Bumblebee replied nervously. The thunder of the crowd was getting louder.

"One thing, big guy", Sari activated her jetpack and boosted into the air towards Optimus Prime. In her hands she held a thick chain, and attached to it was the AllSpark in its new casing. It was nearly as large as Sari, but her superhuman strength bore it with ease. She hovered in front of Optimus, and looped the chain around his neck, so that the AllSpark hung in front of his chest plate.

"There, now you look the part", she winked at him.

"Uh…are you sure I should be_ wearing _the AllSpark, Ratchet?" Optimus held up the spherical casing in one servo, "It seems a little…well…disrespectful".

"You're the hero of the mega cycle, Prime", Ratchet shrugged his shoulders. When Optimus opened his mouth to protest he cut him short, "Sure, we all played our part. But right now Cybertron needs a hero, and that hero is you. And while we're at it, the Magnus Hammer is over there".

Optimus looked at where Ratchet was inclining his head towards. The mighty Magnus Hammer was propped up against the wall, waiting for him. Tentatively, Optimus picked it up and held it across his chest.

"Alright. Let's go", he said.

"Wait!" a voice cried, and the Autobots turned to look at Arcee, who had begun shaking, "I…I can't do this. I can't go out there and face all those 'bots. I need time. This is all so…so…"

"Arcee, you deserve to be here as much as any of us do", Bumblebee offered.

"I still can't do it", she took a step back, "Please. I just need some time before I can…

"Alright, Arcee. If that's what you need", said Ratchet, as gently as he could manage.

"Wait for us in Omega's cockpit. We'll be back to check on you as soon as we can", Optimus said.

Arcee nodded, then head down, slunk away towards Omega Supreme's cockpit. The Autobots watched her go.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Bulkhead wondered.

"These things take time", Ratchet watched her go sadly.

"Well, she's got all the time in the galaxy to chill now", said Jazz.

"Yeah. I guess", Ratchet looked up, and patted one of Omega Supreme's internal walls, "You too, old friend. Wait 'til you see the look on their faceplates when you make your grand return!" he chuckled. Omega didn't reply.

"Alright. Here we go", Optimus took a deep breath, then pressed the open button on the hatch.

At once the doors slid away, and the cargo conveyor belt kicked in, which extended into the exit ramp. Down they went, the Autobot heroes, their fallen comrade, their technorganic friend, the AllSpark, the Decepticon prisoners and the three surviving protoforms.

And before them, the centre of the capital of Cybertron, Iacon. Omega Supreme had chosen his transwarp co-ordinates carefully. Looming above them was the giant installation of Metroplex, the headquarters of the Autobot High Council. And beyond that citadel for the Autobot Elite Guard, Fortress Maximus, silhouetted against the reddened skies of Cybertron. Many lesser buildings dotted the cold-grey landscape, internal and external lights blazing.

But it was not the scenery that occupied the attention of the Autobots, nor even Sari, who had never been to Cybertron before. It was the enormous, cheering crowd of Autobots before them, more than Optimus had ever seen in one place before. Hundreds. Thousands. Of every size and shape.

Optimus reached the end of the conveyor belt. For the first time in over three hundred stellar cycles, he stepped onto the duranium surface of Cybertron. The others Autobots followed suit, as did the silent, obedient Decepticons.

At the front of the crowd, Optimus glimpsed Sentinel Prime, his rival, glaring at him, arms folded, the only Autobot in the vast crowd not cheering enthusiastically. But even he went slack-jawed as behind them, the Autobot starship transformed into Omega Supreme, the supposedly long-dead hero of the Great War, towering over them all.

The crowd went silent. Then after a moment, the cheering erupted once more, utterly deafening, overwhelming Optimus' audio receptors.

He glanced at the three Decepticons behind him. All three were silent, staring at the mass of Autobots blankly. Megatron, to his credit, had apparently decided to suffer his humiliation with grim dignity.

From the crowd approached a few Autobots; the Autobot High Council, led by the elder Autobot Alpha Trion and the Head of the Ministry of Science, Perceptor. Sentinel Prime sullenly joined the group as they headed directly towards Optimus' team.

Alpha Trion stopped within ten metres of Optimus, and spoke loudly to be heard over the bellow of the crowd, "Come. There is much we have to discuss".

* * *

"There….that looks good!" the female clone of Starscream took a step back to admire her handiwork.

She had hung the sparkless shell of Starscream up by a selection of huge, protruding pipes, one underneath each arm so that he hung, crucifixion-style, upon the wall of the huge, domed room.

"Perfect!" the clone nodded approvingly at her macabre trophy, "Hold it right there, Starscream", she chuckled to herself in cruel amusement.

She had returned to her base; the Detroit Solar Fusion Power Plant. It was an enormous facility, more than large enough to house a Decepticon. It had been abandoned after an attempt by the human criminal, the infamous Henry Masterson or 'the Headmaster', to detonate the reactor, which would have resulted in a state-sized explosion. The disaster had been averted thanks to the Autobots, but the plant had still been deemed too dangerous to re-open and so had been abandoned temporarily.

After the female clone had been separated from her fellow Decepticons by Omega Supreme's devastating attack, she had decided discretion was the better part of valour and lain low.

On the few occasions she had encountered fellow Decepticons, Lugnut, Blitzwing and two of her fellow Starscream clones, she had refused invitations to go Autobot hunting. After all, what was the point in risking her chassis in acts of random violence? Much better to stay low and bide one's time.

Funny thing is, she thought to herself as she headed for a makeshift seat she had fashioned out of scaffolding, was that she had bumped into the Autobots purely by accident in the end. Just earlier that solar cycle she had blasted Optimus Prime out of the air after mistaking him for Starscream. What a cute notion – flying Autobots. Whose half-processed idea had _that_ been?

Something struck her hard. A tremendous blow caught her in the midsection. It threw her backwards into one of dirty steel walls, cracking it with the force of her impact.

Stunned, the clone shook herself back to full alertness and scrambled to her feet. She scanned the room in front of her, and could see nothing in the poorly-lit room. Her assailant had either attacked her from a distance, or attacked close up with great strength and retreated into the gloom before she could see it.

"Urgh! Cheap shot!" she snarled and raised her arm blasters, "Just you try that again…"

Another blow struck her. She was hurled back up against the wall, twisting her body in the process and landing awkwardly.

"What the _spark_?!" her audio receptors were ringing painfully as she forced herself back up, "Come out, Autobot!" she braced herself for another blast from this invisible foe.

It never came.

"Error: invalid target. Identification: unconfirmed".

The voice was bizarre; monotonous, synthesized and devoid of emotion, yet at the same time melodious, deep and smooth.

A 'bot stepped out of the darkness. He was not as large as the Starscream clone, perhaps only two-thirds the height, but stocky and stout with wide shoulders. His chassis was blue with gold and cyan adornment. An armoured head with golden plating instead of a mouth and a red visor instead of traditional optics completed the 'bot's odd appearance.

The femmebot trained her weapons on the 'bots chest, "Stay right where you are!"

He stopped in his tracks. He peered at her, his face unreadable.

"Who are you?" he asked.

She didn't answer. She kept her blasters levelled at him.

"Are you Decepticon?" he droned.

For the first time, the femmebot noticed a Decepticon insignia on the 'bot's chest. But she didn't lower her weapons.

"Yes", she hissed, "I'm a Decepticon".

"Then forgive my error. I mistook you for an Autobot".

"And why the slag would you assume that?"

The 'bot pointed at something on the far wall. The clone dared to snatch a quick look. He was pointing at Starscream's corpse.

"Huh. Well I guess that is fairly convincing anti-Decepticon evidence. But I really am a Decepticon. See", she quickly tapped the insignia on her right wing.

"Affirmative. I propose a cease in hostilities".

Slowly, the female clone lowered her weapons, "Alright, Mr. trigger-happy, what's your story?"

"I am Soundwave. I am Decepticon. Who are you?"

"I'm a clone of Starscream. Him", she pointed at her trophy.

"What is your designation?"

"What?"

"What is your designation?"

"Designation?" the female clone looked puzzled, "Like…a name?"

She had never had a name. Starscream had not exactly been the most caring creator. He had produced his clones to serve as little more than cannon-fodder in his attempt to overthrow Megatron. He hadn't bothered to deal with such absurdities as _names_ for his creations.

And the femmebot had spent most of her time since her creation in isolation, living alone. There had been no _need_ for a name. The thought had never occurred to her.

"I don't have a name", she said eventually, "Guess I should get one, huh?"

"A designation maximizes efficiency in communication", was Soundwave's reply.

She arched an eyebrow at him, while considering a suitable name. Soundwave waited patiently as she mulled over what she thought sounded suitable.

Eventually she said, "Call me…_Slipstream_".

"Very well, Slipstream", Soundwave's optics narrowed ever so slightly, ""We have much to discuss".


	3. History in the making

Author's note: Thanks again to everyone who took the time to read and review. It's much appreciated. Specifically, it has been mentioned that everyone seems in-character in the fic so far. That's a relief to hear, I put quite a bit of energy into making sure what everyone says sounds right, or at least to me. Heh.

* * *

Ratchet, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Jazz gently carried Prowl's pall down a torch-lit corridor. Sari walked by their side. They were heading for the Cyber Ninja Mausoleum to lay Prowl's body to rest.

The electronic torches tinted the walls with red light, revealing ancient Cybertronix inscriptions. Nobody said anything. Sari sobbed quietly in the shimmering darkness. Bumblebee gestured to Bulkhead, and the bigger 'bot shifted over and took Bumblebee's share of the weight as well, while Bumblebee leaned down, picked up Sari and carried her gently in his arms.

Eventually they reached a room at the end of the tunnel-like corridor. A dozen coffins, unadorned except for Cybertronix inscriptions and Master Yoketron's dojo's seal, lay by the far wall.

All of the cyber-ninjas who had trained at Master Yoketron's dojo were to be laid here after joining the Well of AllSparks. When Prowl had vanished after the attack on Yoketron's Dojo he had been assumed killed by Cybertron Command, and an empty coffin prepared for him in the crypt. Now it was going to be filled.

Bumblebee pressed a button on a panel next to the coffin and the lid slid open. The Autobots tenderly lowered the pall into the coffin. One by one, the five friends took one last look at the sparkless body of Prowl. Nobody said a word. The only sound was the muffled sobs of Sari that echoed in the ancient crypt.

Finally Bumblebee pressed another button and the coffin slammed shut. For a moment they all just stood there, lost in their own thoughts.

Ratchet raised his grizzled head, "Come on. We've got to go after Sentinel and the prisoners. We're not going to lose anymore of our friends today".

* * *

Optimus stood alone in the center of the Autobot High Council Chamber, deep in the heart of the Metroplex. The Chamber was cavernous, with many seats perched on podiums for Council members. Statues and engravings of ancient Autobots peered out from every corner of the room. Optimus looked about with wonder. The last time he had been in the Chamber was over one thousand stellar cycles ago, when he had been expelled from the Autobot Academy by Ultra Magnus. How times had changed.

The members of the Council were taking their seats. Optimus waited, Magnus Hammer gripped in his servo, the AllSpark chain around his neck. The central podium directly in front of him was empty; it was Ultra Magnus' seat.

Alpha Trion stood in the pedestal next to it, and it appeared he was temporarily heading the Council. He opened the meeting with the usual formalities, and then looked directly at Optimus.

"Optimus Prime, we are anxious to hear you report on the recent conflict on planet Earth. Would you please enlighten us?"

"Yes sir", Optimus replied. And so he told them at length of the Decepticon's successful cloning of Omega Supreme, Megatron's attack on Detroit, Ratchet's rescuing of Arcee and Omega Supreme, Prowl and Jazz's reconstructing of the AllSpark which had ended in Prowl's sacrifice, Megatron's capture, and the reforging of the AllSpark casing.

The Council listened in silence, never asking any questions, waiting for Optimus to finish. When they had accepted that he had Perceptor shifted.

"You have acted almost exclusively on initiative Optimus Prime, without the advice of your peers. This is something that the Council frowns upon" he declared in his blank, expressionless voice.

"And yet because of your actions Megatron is in custody and the AllSpark and Omega Supreme are returned to Cybertron", Alpha Trion said, "Truly all of Cybertron is in your debt".

"Yes", Perceptor agreed, "Much has been gained and we now have much to build upon. The capture of Megatron will shatter the faith of the Decepticons".

"Do the Decepticons know Megatron has been captured?" Optimus asked.

"Not yet", a 'bot with the same form of Bumblebee but slightly beefier and with a red chassis answered. It was Cliffjumper, the former Deputy of Cybertron Intelligence. Now with the head of the Intelligence division exposed as a double-agent, the Decepticon Shockwave, Cliffjumper had been temporarily assigned to replace him.

"But the 'Cons _will_ know", Cliffjumper said gruffly, "We'll make sure of it".

"You have truly proved yourself as one of Cybertron's greatest heroes", Alpha Trion continued, "And worthy of bearing the Magnus Hammer".

"Ultra Magnus' condition is improving", Perceptor explained, "His spark has stabilized and we have begun work on repairing his body. However he is still in severe stasis and will not be fully operational for at least few lunar cycles. While he is recovering the Autobot High Council would like you to take over as temporary Magnus".

Optimus stood stock-still, jaw hung open in an undignified fashion. It took him some time before he could stutter a reply.

"But…but…Sentinel?"

"Sentinel Prime has been relieved of the role of temporary Magnus", Alpha Trion's look hardened, "For misuse of the power bestowed to him and overstepping his authority. We would like you to take his place".

A thousand thoughts buzzed through Optimus' processor, but for some reason there was only one coherent one.

_Boy, Sentinel must be ticked._

* * *

_Stupid Optimus_, Sentinel Prime thought to himself as he marched. _Stupid Council. _

He strode through the darkened alleys of the buildings that led towards the Iacon Stockades, the infamous prisons of Cybertron. Around him were Bulkhead, Ratchet, Bumblebee and Jazz, who had just caught up with them. Directly in front of him were his two personal followers, Jetfire and Jetstorm, the two of them wheeling the stretcher that Megatron was strapped down to.

Further up ahead marched a dozen other members of the Autobot Elite Guard, marching with the stasis-cuffed and disarmed Lugnut and Shockwave.

_Lousy Decepticons_, Sentinel scowled, _Can't even stop themselves from being captured and making Optimus the hero. Slaggin' Council with their stupid democratic loopholes. They're outghta be a law against just kicking an acting Magnus out of office. Just because of those little laws I enforced to root out potential Decepticons and because I tried to blast Omega Supreme. It wasn't like I did it for my own good, right? I did it for all of Cybertron_.

He was feeling frustrated and bitter. More so than usual. He looked sidelong at Jazz, who pretended not to notice. Soon Sentinel snapped.

"I should have you court-marshalled!"

Jazz turned his head to look at him, "Whoa. Bad vibes. What'd I do anyway?"

"You deserted your post, soldier!" Sentinel pointed an accusing finger at the ninja bot, "You told me you were going to earth to retrieve the Magnus Hammer, not to defect to Optimus' crew!"

"Well, I figured you'd get all fired up if I told you".

"You..." Sentinel gritted his teeth, "You…you…insubordinate glitch! _You _are a member of the Elite Guard, and as the second-in-command of the Guard _you _follow _my _orders! Any further disobedience and you'll end up in the Stockades yourself!"

Jazz shrugged, "Whatever, man. I figure I'm ditching the whole Elite Guard scene anyway".

"You…you what?"

"Maybe. Cybertron's groove just ain't mellow to me any more. The way things are at the moment that is".

Sentinel went quiet. He was genuinely shocked at Jazz's revelation. He had known Jazz for seven hundred stellar cycles. While not exactly close the two of them had served together under Ultra Magnus for some time, and although Jazz was a frequent victim of Sentinel's ego when Ultra Magnus was absent, the cyber ninja had always tolerated it with good humour. The idea that he had been pushed to the breaking point bothered Sentinel, perhaps even saddened him.

So he did what he always did when troubled. Lashed out at someone.

The perfect target was right in front of him. The humbled leader of the Decepticons himself. Sentinel overtook Jetfire and Jetstorm so that he was level with Megatron. The twins were unusually quiet, not indulging in any of their usual pranks and wisecracks. In fact, if Sentinel didn't know better, he would almost say they looked _scared_, if that were possible.

Sentinel looked at Megatron and suddenly understood what was bothering the twins. It was the first time he had ever seen the fearsome Decepticon in the metal before. Until recently he had never encountered a Decepticon before, then in a short space of time he had confronted many, including the likes of the notorious Starscream, Lugnut and Blitzwing.

However those terrifying criminals paled in comparison to Megatron, even damaged and shackled as he was. His face was drawn and grim, his stare so intense that Sentinel immediately wished he hadn't approached the warlord.

But Sentinel wasn't about to back down and humiliate himself, not in the presence of his fellow Guardsbots or Optimus' cronies.

"Comfortable, my Lord?" he scoffed, "Sorry we couldn't provide you with some premium-grade oil and our finest energon cubes, but I think you'll find things have changed since you last set stabilizing servo on Cybertron".

Megatron didn't even look at him, "Indeed. The standard in Elite Guard officers appears to have declined exponentially".

"Oh-ho!" Jetstorm piped up suddenly in his strange accent and bizarre, broken dialect, "Surprise to see Decepticscum is to be comedian!" he and his brother chuckled.

Sentinel ground his teeth and eyed Megatron up again, "You may be surprised to see the accommodation we have set up for you, your Lordship. But you'll have plenty of time to get used to it. _Plenty_ of time".

"Tell me; are you always this bold to chained prisoners?" Megatron sneered.

Again Jetfire and Jetstorm sniggered. Apparently no fear, however hardwired into them it was, would deter them from laughing. Sentinel decided to give up on mocking Megatron as a lost cause and fell back into line behind the twins. But he was even more determined to give somebody a hard time.

The group passed under the shadows of the Stockades. They consisted of several large buildings, some that also went deep below the surface into reinforced bunkers. They strode past the bulky, white and black Autotrooper guards, who saluted as they passed by.

It wasn't long before Sentinel looked back over his shoulder at the members of Optimus' team, "So congratulations, you glitches managed to do something right for a change. Don't let it get to your processors".

They didn't answer, apparently deep in thought.

"Hey!" Sentinel snapped, "I'm talking to you malfunctions! You know, technically I could still have you arrested. Your theft of the Magnus Hammer was a serious crime, old-timer", he directed the last remark at Ratchet.

"Yeah? Well you can_ bill_ me!" Ratchet waved Sentinel away with a dismissive wave of his servo.

Sentinel tried a softer target, "And you! I understand _you_ have constructed an unauthorised space bridge!" he glowered at Bulkhead, "Do you have any idea how many regulations you've broken?!"

"Sixteen", was Bulkhead's immediate response, and he began ticking them off with his digits, "Constructing a space bridge without Autobot High Council authorisation, constructing a space bridge without planning permission, constructing a space bridge on an organic planet, constructing a space bridge that isn't linked to the Cybertron space bridge nexus, powering a space bridge with an unregulated power source, calibrating a space bridge without…"

"And you!" Sentinel decided to abandon insulting Bulkhead as well and rounded on Bumblebee, "You…you…"

"Yeah? Me what?" Bumblebee raised one optic brow sceptically, "What did I do?"

"You…erm…um…"

"Fire away, sir", the young 'bot was unperturbed, "Any time you like. Just…this solar cycle, okay? I got a planet to return to later".

As they approached the largest, most heavily fortified building Sentinel screwed up his face, "Eww! You can keep that dank organic planet. I don't know how you 'bots put up with that rock, crawling with humans! Eurgh!"

"Hey!" a voice cried, "What's wrong with humans?"

The group halted at the entrance to the prison. Sentinel looked around, "Who said that?" he asked.

"Me!" the voice declared.

"Huh? Who?"

"Down here!"

Sentinel looked down. Standing at Bumblebee's feet was the tiniest 'bot he had ever seen. It was slender and clad in pale armour and what appeared to be cloth, with a full helmet out of which peered two clear blue optics.

"Who the sludge are you?" he asked, "And where did you come from?"

"I've been here the whole time! You just pay me any attention".

"Well, can you blame me?" he leaned forward to inspect the tiny 'bot, "You're a midget! A pipsqueak!"

"Hey, back off", Bumblebee stepped forward protectively, "Trust me, you really don't want to…"

Sentinel didn't take the hint. He began prodding the 'bots helmet with one finger, "Wow, talk about fragile. Just one flick of my servo and you'd be nothing but spare parts. I asked for your name, Autobot".

The little figure straightened up, "My name is Sari Sumdac!"

Something startling happened. The little 'bot glowed with pale blue energy; parts retracted, the helmet vanished; within a moment, in the place of the 'bot was a human. Sari glared up at Sentinel and stuck her tongue out defiantly.

There was a brief moment of silence. Then chaos erupted. Sentinel shrieked and leapt backwards, crashing into one of his fellow Elite Guard members. Several more Elite Guard members panicked and leapt back from Sari. All drew back, except for Jetfire and Jetstorm, who stood there dumbly, apparently not understanding the fuss.

Sari grinned, pleased with the panic she had caused, and put her hands on her hips.

"Remember what I said about staying in robot mode? And about keeping a _low profile_?" Bumblebee asked, wagging his finger.

Sari shrugged, "Oops. Guess I got forgot".

"You…you're a…a _technorganic_?!" Sentinel pointed at Sari in horror, "Here?! On Cybertron!"

"I know! Isn't it great?" Sari exclaimed, "I've always wanted to go to Cybertron! Ever since I met the Autobots, and especially since I found out I was formed by a protoform merging with my Dad's DNA".

"A...a protoform? Merging with an _organic_?" Sentinel looked both sickened and scared.

"Yup!" Sari smiled sweetly.

"And yes, we're well aware of Cybertron's quarantine laws on organics", Ratchet growled, "But right now we don't care".

"Yeah. Besides, this isn't exactly the time and place to discuss it, is it?" Bumblebee observed.

Sentinel went from looking amazed to furious, "You do not give _me_ orders, you insubordinate crankshaft! _I _am the only Prime present, and as the superior officer, I say…"

"I said, _this isn't exactly the time and place_, is it?" Bumblebee jerked his thumb in the direction of the Decepticons.

Sentinel looked up at the prisoners, who were looking back at them, "Oh…um…right. Yes, I guess" he gestured at the Elite Guard officers, "Don't just stand there with your faceplates hanging open, get the 'Cons inside, double time!"

He entered the necessary access codes and the great doors slid open. Hurriedly the Decepticons were ushered inside. But as Sari headed inside, she looked up to see Megatron watching her intently, just before he was wheeled away.

* * *

The black canvas of deep space was cold and merciless, all-encompassing save for the brilliant dots of light that were distant stars. The ebony shroud was endless and consuming, unforgiving and immeasurable in any way.

In the immense nothingness lurked a lone planet. A forbidding dead grey rock that hung in the darkness like a fortress, the glimmering light of civilisation within. A ring of jagged asteroids encircled it like a protective moat.

Darting between these rock behemoths were two sleek craft, rocketing past the asteroids and into the planet's atmosphere. The two vehicles were almost identical; both sleek, earthen Harrier jets with forward-pointing wings and long noses cones. All that distinguished them was the colour of their plating – one was dark blue and silver, the other black and purple.

They were in fact both clones of Starscream, like Slipstream. And just like Slipstream, they each were formed from a fragment of Starscream's personality.

"Hahaha!" Starscream's voice came from the blue jet, "This is too easy for the likes of me!" he dipped and banked between the asteroids with grace and skill.

Behind him trailed his companion, who was struggling to follow the first clone's path through the asteroid field and flinching and jerking away nervously at the shifting rocks before him, "Wait! Wait for me!" he pleaded.

The first clone laughed again, and then opened fire with his laser cannons, blasting the asteroids before him into splinters, "Why would I wait for an inferior glitch like you? You've done nothing but complain all the way!"

"Please don't get angry", the second clone yelped as he was showered by chunks of the obliterated space rock, "I have you to thank for not leaving me stasis-cuffed, all alone out there…"

"And don't you forget it! And it was _my_ superior scanners that detected the energy signatures that led us to this planet! If we'd followed your pathetic idea we would have just sit there for all eternity".

"It's a big galaxy out there", the purple jet whined.

"If I wasn't so assured of my own brilliance, I would be embarrassed to be cloned in the same batch as you!" the blue jet led the way out of the asteroid field and blasted full speed towards the planet's surface, entering a veil of clouds.

"Where are we going? Are you sure it's safe?" the second clone asked.

"_Of course_ it's safe! _I _found it. And even if it wasn't, I could handle anything any 'bot threw at us!"

As they sped through the grey clouds something rushed up to meet them. Missiles. Hundreds of them.

"Oh no! They've seen us!" the purple clone shrieked.

"Hah!" the other clone opened fire on the missiles, detonating several before they could impact, "Is that the best you can do against my…"

Four missiles struck him and exploded. With a howl of rage he plummeted directly towards the planet's surface, belching smoke.

"I surrender!" his fellow pleaded before also being struck by a salvo of rockets that sent him spiralling out of the sky.

* * *

"I can't accept that offer", Optimus Prime said.

There was a stunned silence. After a moment Alpha Trion shifted and leaned forward.

"You would turn down the title of acting Magnus and reject the Council's wisdom?"

"I'm sorry", Optimus replied, "But I just can't accept the responsibility. I still have a planet under my jurisdiction and a team to lead. The planet under my care suffered significant damage during our battle with Megatron and I promised I would return and repair that damage".

"We are able to send hundreds of Autobots to this organic planet to repair any damage done", Perceptor assured the young Autobot, "You need not concern yourself with this matter. You are needed here on Cybertron".

"I am needed on Earth!" Optimus said firmly, "One hundred strange Autobots arriving there won't heal the rift between Autobots and humans. The humans recognise me and my team. We have a duty to safeguard their planet".

"Your duty is here!" Alpha Trion cried, "Cybertron needs a leader, someone to look up to. That leader is you".

"I suggest you find someone else", Optimus replied.

"_There is _no-one else!" fumed Alpha Trion, then composed himself, "Young Prime, Ultra Magnus may be back online within a few solar cycles. It would only be a temporary post".

"If it's only temporary, may I suggest you reinstate Sentinel Prime".

"Sentinel Prime is not an option", Perceptor said quietly, "He endangered all of Cybertron by firing on Omega Supreme. He placed a military objective above the security of all Autobots. He has proven himself an unfit leader at all points".

Optimus' optics widened, "Are you going to remove his rank of Prime?"

"That is not something the Council has the authority to do", Alpha Trion answered, "Only Ultra Magnus, Supreme Commander of the Elite Guard, has rank authority over Sentinel. But it is certainly something we may recommend when Ultra Magnus recovers".

"If I may put in a good word for Sentinel, sir", Optimus silently cursed himself, wondering why he was sticking his neck out for Sentinel yet again, "Sentinel Prime is a good 'bot. He means well, even if he doesn't always express it in the best way, and even if he is hasty and stubborn".

The Council was quiet. After a moment Alpha Trion said, "We will take that under consideration".

"Is there nothing that will convince you to take upon the authority of temporary Magnus?" Perceptor asked.

Optimus shook his head, "Not while I still have a job to do. Earth is still vulnerable to Decepticon retaliation and every cycle my team and I are on Cybertron that risk increases. I will not let the humans suffer under Decepticon attack".

Alpha Trion and Perceptor looked at each other.

"It is a great shame you will not assume the mantle of Magnus, young Prime", Alpha Trion said wistfully, "You are wise beyond your stellar cycles".

"Thank your sirs", Optimus inclined his head.

"What do you intend to do now?" Cliffjumper wondered.

"Well, my team and I would like to return to Earth as soon as we can be certain the Decepticon prisoners are safely locked away and Omega Supreme receives treatment for the excess transwarp energy he has absorbed".

Perceptor nodded, "My top scientists are examining Omega Supreme as we speak".

"And the Elite Guard is escorting the Decepticons to the stockades", Cliffjumper clarified.

"Then I intend to return to Earth within a few mega cycles", Optimus said.

"So be it", Alpha Trion straightened, "The Council will have to assume the rule of Cybertron for now. We must discuss these terms now".

"If I am no longer needed, sirs", Optimus said quickly, "I will take my leave".

"Of course", replied Alpha Trion, "But one small matter. Leave the AllSpark and the Magnus Hammer".

Two sleek silver guard 'bots stepped out of the shadows of the Council podiums. They each extended a servo.

Optimus handed the Magnus Hammer to one, and then slipped off the chain around his neck and handed the AllSpark to the other. They took them silently. Optimus turned and walked out of the Council chamber.

_Well, there is it Optimus_, he mused, _you were offered a chance to do something big with your lifecycle and you didn't take it_.

Before him was the long ramp that led down from the Metroplex back to the surface level of Iacon. He transformed into his vehicle mode; still his Earth-mode fire truck cab, but he had managed to integrate his jetpack and his wings into the vehicle to form a fire truck trailer.

He accelerated down the ramp. Now that he was back on Cybertron for the first time in three hundred stellar cycles there were plenty of sights he could go see, old haunts he could visit. But he found he wasn't in the mood.

What he had said to the Council was true: it was the responsibility of his team to protect Earth. But he also cared for the strange, busy planet that was Earth as if it was his home. And in a way, it was now.

Not knowing where to go while he waited for his comrades to return, he headed back towards where Omega Supreme had landed. As he drove through the streets of Iacon various Autobots turned to look at him in interest.

"Eww! What a horrible foreign vehicle mode!" one giant 'bot named Grandus shrieked.

"Mind your manners, you buckets of bolts!" his femmebot friend Flareup scolded, "That's Optimus Prime! The hero of Earth! He's _so_ dreamy! Yoo-hoo! Optimus Prime! Over here!"

"You're my hero!" another 'bot called out.

_Boy, that's gonna take some getting used to_, Optimus thought. He drove by quickly.

He rounded the last corner that led him to the open plaza where Omega Supreme stood, statue-like. The crowds had been dispersed and as Optimus neared the giant 'bot he could see a ring of Autotroopers around Omega. Various science 'bots were standing near Omega, deep in discussion.

The Autotroopers must have cleared the civilians to allow the scientists to begin their work. At Optimus' approach three stepped forward, but as he transformed into robot mode they recognised him, saluted and stepped aside.

"Thanks", he said as walked past.

The various science 'bots looked up at him. They all saluted. He half-heartedly returned the gesture. All of the excessive respect was becoming uncomfortable. Optimus found himself craving relative anonymity again.

One of the 'bots walked up to him. He was a stocky white 'bot with green and red adornment and a faceplate that covered his mouth. It was Wheeljack, the Deputy of the Ministry of Science.

"Optimus Prime sir", he enthused, "It's truly a pleasure to meet you. May I offer my congratulations on…"

"Um, yes. Uh…thank you", Optimus said quickly, embarrassed, "How is Omega?"

"Omega Supreme has absorbed so much transwarp energy that he's going to require immediate operation and decontamination. We'll need to put him into stasis to begin repairs".

"Have you told him that yet?"

"Not exactly. She did", Wheeljack gestured towards one of Omega Supreme's massive feet. Arcee was sitting on the floor, leaning up against it.

Optimus nodded his thanks to Wheeljack and tentatively approached Arcee. As she saw him coming she leapt to her feet and snapped off a salute.

"Sir!"

"Please, not you as well", Optimus sighed, "Take it easy".

"Yes sir", the femmebot relaxed a little, "They told you about Omega?"

"Yes. At least it's no worse than we expected".

"He took the news pretty well. I think he wants to sleep again", Arcee said, "He's half-asleep already".

Optimus smiled, "And how are you holding up?"

"Me, sir?"

"Yeah. And don't call me sir".

"Sorry", Arcee looked down at the floor, "I guess I'm alright. It's just going to take some getting used to, being out of stasis after all this time, having missed so much".

"I can't begin to imagine how hard it must be for you", Optimus said gently, "But if there's anything I can do for you…"

He let the statement hang in the air. After a moment Arcee looked up.

"There…there is just one thing".

"Yes?"

"If it's alright with you, that is. I would…I would like to join your team on Earth".

Optimus raised one eyebrow, "Oh? Why?"

Arcee's optics glinted, "There's nothing for me on Cybertron. After all the stellar cycles I've missed, all the students I taught who grew up without me there to watch over them, all the things that have changed…"

She drifted into silence. Optimus waited for her to finish.

"I…I want a fresh start, sir. I want to get away from Cybertron to somewhere new. Ratchet is the only friend I have anymore. All my old friends were either destroyed during the war or went offline while I was in stasis. If you would just give me the chance to join you, Prime, I will be forever in your debt".

Optimus placed one servo on her shoulder, "We will be honoured to have you join our crew, agent Arcee. I will make sure it's cleared with Cybertron Command".

Arcee smiled, "Thank you. I'm sure it won't be a problem. After all, they owe you a favour or two now".


	4. Rogue's Gallery

Author's note: Thank you all again for your reviews. I'm very pleased this fic is getting such a positive response.

As for why Megatron fixed his gaze on Sari…well, we'll just have to wait and see, won't we? :D And I mean _wait_. I've done my best avoid any quick fixes in this story – Prowl won't be popping back to life overnight just because he's cool and missed; Megatron won't be busted out of prison by Team Chaar in two chapter's time. I have a rather in-depth story planned. I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it.

* * *

Sentinel Prime led the Elite Guard soldiers, the bound Decepticon prisoners and the Earthbound Autobots down the long corridors. The walls and floors were bright and clean, sterilised and stripped clean. Bright lights shone constantly, blinding to the optic.

"What's the deal with this place anyway?" Bumblebee asked as the group stopped for Sentinel to enter yet more access codes into a control panel. The door blocking their way opened.

"This is Cybertron's Maximum Security Stockade", Sentinel explained, "Reserved exclusively for Decepticons".

The corridors started to slope down gradually. The group marched on in silence, quick and efficient. Sari had to activate her jetpack just to keep up, hovering next to Bumblebee.

After many more corners and security doors Lugnut suddenly shouted, startling everyone, "Hah! A facility this large and not a single Decepticon prisoner in sight! You Autobot fools are too blinded by your own arrogance to…"

The next door opened. Inside was a large room. The group entered. Arranged in two rows, one on either side of the room, were prison cells. They were small and bare, with blank metal walls and an active force field at the front that could be deactivated if the cell was empty or needed to be opened.

Many of the cells contained a single Decepticon. The Elite Guard escorted Shockwave, Lugnut and Megatron into the centre of the room where all of the inmates could get a good look at them.

In one cell lurked the fearsome Barricade, a heavily armoured, monstrously clawed 'Con. In another was Vortex, a tall mech with powerful limbs. There was Rumble, the diminutive Decepticon with a slick visor, a mohawk-like head crest and a bad attitude. There was also the ghastly Sinnertwin, the huge Skyquake, the grim Retrax, the demonic Scourge and half a dozen more.

Sentinel looked at Lugnut, "You were saying, Lug-head?"

The prisoners broke into uproar. They clambered to their feet and threw themselves forward, only to be zapped by the shields and hurled back. They clamoured and hollered for Megatron's attention.

"Hey! Hey boss! Get us outta here!" Rumble called.

"Mighty Megatron, will you not free us? We need your aid!" Scourge cried.

"No! Don't you see, you fools?" snarled Barricade, "He's been captured too!"

The Autobots watched the rebellious Decepticons with alarm, "Man, how'd you capture all these guys?" Bumblebee asked.

Sentinel's optics narrowed, "Wouldn't you like to know. And wouldn't _you_ like to know?" he tapped Megatron on the chest plate patronizingly.

Megatron didn't answer. He surveyed his imprisoned comrades silently.

"And wait 'til you see the best bit!" Sentinel snapped his fingers and Jetfire and Jetstorm wheeled him forward, out of the room. The Elite Guard followed, taking Shockwave and Lugnut with them.

The other Autobots started to follow, but before they exited the room Ratchet looked around at the hollering prisoners.

"It's impossible. How the slag did the Elite Guard manage to capture so many Decepticons?" Ratchet growled.

"They started snagging a few a while back", Jazz said, "As soon as Sentinel got the temporary Magnus gig he started sending Elite Guard forces on special ops to the rim of the galaxy".

They followed the others out of the room and down another sloping corridor, but at a distance so they couldn't be overheard.

"How did he know where to send them?" Bulkhead wondered.

"Beats me", Jazz replied, "And dig this. Apparently most of those captured were lead 'Cons in the attacks on our space bridge network".

"Seriously?" Bumblebee blinked, "And Sentinel knew exactly who they were and where to find them?"

"Wild, isn't it?" said Jazz.

Ratchet stroked his chin, "Sentinel must have a contact, a mole, in the Decepticon camps".

"You mean like how Longarm…I mean erm, Shockwave, played us all for chumps?" Bumblebee asked.

""Wow. Talk about an optic for an optic", said Sari.

They caught up with the group as Sentinel was entering yet another code into a security door. As the door opened and they entered they heard a high-pitched yell.

"Ooh! Lugnut! I missed you!

Lugnut turned, "Arg! Blitzwing! You have been captured too?"

They were in similar room to the previous one, with only six cells, but each had thicker, transparent walls and triple-layered force fields. In one cell was Blitzwing, the insane Decepticon warrior. He looked at Lugnut with his wild-eyed, grinning random mode.

"Ooh-hoo! Say it ain't so!" he said in his odd accent.

His face suddenly changed; it rotated out of the way and was replaced with another, red, furious-looking face.

"And Megatron too! Tell me who did zis to you, and I vill take zem apart bolt by bolt!" his face rotated again and in its stead was an icy visage with a long chin and one optic larger than the other, "Although unfortunately I am not in a position to be issuing threats".

Two of other cells were occupied too. Both of the prisoners were clones of Starscream: one was brilliant orange and yellow and wearing an odd, boxy helmet. The other was predominantly white with black and red detailing and a cone-shaped helmet with a drill for a point.

"As you can see, this room is reserved for the elite of the Decepticons", Sentinel stuck out his chest and strutted around, "His Lordship Megatron's top lieutenants".

"I don't mean to be rude, o most humble and kind Autobot", the orange clone enthused, "But I'm afraid I must remind you I am not worthy enough to be one of the magnificent Megatron's lieutenants. Myself and my brilliant colleague are merely _clones_ of the original – and best – Starscream".

"_I'm_ not", the other clone insisted.

"Mute it, nickel-brains!" Sentinel snapped, and then turned to his newest Decepticon captives, "Of course, this is where you'll be staying. I'm afraid it's not as cosy as the Security Headquarters, is it Shockwave?"

Shockwave didn't flinch, "Don't worry; I don't intend to get comfortable. We will be out of here before too long".

The words hung in the air. Sentinel looked at Shockwave with wordless fury. The expressionless Decepticon stared back.

"You'll regret those words soon, traitor!" the Elite Guard lieutenant barked.

"I am not a traitor. I was a double-agent. There is a great difference", Shockwave turned away.

"I've heard enough!" Sentinel produced a small device from his back pack. He pointed it at the two cells flanking Blitzwing's and the laser shields deactivated, "Get those two inside!" he gestured at Shockwave and Lugnut.

Blitzwing switched back to his random persona, "Oh good! New roommates! Ahahaha! Lugnut, Shockvave, meet Sunstorm", he pointed at the orange clone, "And Ramjet!" he pointed at the white clone.

"Um, actually most witty Blitzwing, we never agreed to those names, fitting though they are", the orange clone smarmed.

"_I _did", the other one said pointedly.

As Shockwave was edged into one of the open cells he muttered, "I can foresee this imprisonment _feeling_ a lot longer than it actually will be".

Four Elite Guard officers escorted Lugnut to his cell as he attempted to struggle, but the stasis cuffs prevented him from making all but the most basic movements, "Urgh! No! You cannot contain the glory of the mighty Decepticons! You will rue this solar cycle! We will have our…rarrgh!" he grunted as he was shoved into his cell.

The laser shields were reactivated. Bulkhead was confused.

"Hey! Um…aren't we gonna lock up Megatron too?"

"He gets special treatment", Sentinel said, still glaring at Lugnut.

"You cannot imprison the glorious Megatron!" the giant Decepticon roared, "He will deliver us from this setback and you will regret your insolence".

Sentinel tutted and shook his head, "Am I going to have to put a mouth-clamp on you? Anyway, this is the end of line", he looked at Optimus' team, "You 'bots…and erm…half…'bots….have to turn back now".

"What? Why?" Bumblebee asked.

"Official Elite Guard business", Sentinel folded his arms across his chest, "You're not to see where and how Megatron is detained.

"Listen you overgrown windbag", Ratchet stepped forward, "_We_ captured the Decepticons, so _we_ oversee their imprisonment. Got it?"

"'Fraid not, old timer. Under the official Elite Guard Special Operations and Secrets act I am authorised to kick you all out. So get lost", he smirked and then pointed to the Elite Guard 'bots, "Get his Lordship out of here! Oh, and Lug-head", his smirk broadened as he eyed Lugnut, "Say goodbye to your glorious leader. This is the last time you'll see him".

"Ah! No!" Lugnut hurled himself up against the laser barrier desperately, "Master! Do not give in to Autobot oppression! Your wisdom will lead us to a new age of…"

Megatron was abruptly wheeled out of the room by the Guardsbots. Lugnut was left staring dumbly at the spot where Megatron had been just a moment before. He sat down heavily.

"O Master", he lamented, "I have failed you. I could not protect you from the Autobots. Forgive me, my liege".

"He can't hear ya, glitch head!" Sentinel chuckled.

Bumblebee rounded with unexpected ferocity on Sentinel, "You can't treat them so cruelly!"

Sentinel looked perplexed, "Cruel?"

"Sure, they're criminals and warmongers, but that doesn't mean we have to treat them like they'd treat us!"

"Like they'd treat us?" Sentinel laughed, "They'd just slag us! We're being merciful by comparison".

"'Bee's gotta point", Jazz said, "Ever heard of karma, Sentinel? It'll come right back 'round and bite you when you least expect it".

"I don't have time for this sludge", Sentinel exclaimed, "I got to take care of Megatron. You 'bots have five cycles to leave the premises or you count as trespassers. Now move it!"

He turned away and marched briskly after his troops.

"That 'bot seems more like one giant malfunction every time I see him", Bulkhead opined.

"I know", Sari put her hands on her hips, "What's his problem anyway?"

"Sentinel's a complicated kinda 'bot", Jazz said, "I guess Optimus can tell you that better than any 'bot else".

"It still seems kinda harsh to treat them like that, teasing them and stuff", Sari said, looking at the dejected form of Lugnut, "Decepticons or not".

Ratchet shook his head, "Well, not a lot we can do about it right now. C'mon, let's get out of here", he lead the way out of the room, leaving behind the Decepticon prisoners, "Besides, you think that's cruel, you should see what they'll do to Megatron".

* * *

On a distant planet a Starscream clone picked himself up, spitting out dirt and dust. He looked around. All about him was a barren, rocky landscape under a dark sky.

Smoke leaked from impact marks made on his chassis by rocket-fire. He clutched at them with one servo while picking his way through the stony terrain.

"Oh come on, you miserable wretch!" he spat, "Where the slag are you? Not that it matters to me, of course. You've done nothing but slow me down from the first solar cycle. I should just take off without you. My genius can be better fulfilled without the likes of you following in my wake!"

But despite his egotistical tirade the clone continued to search for his companion, all the while berating him. Eventually he heard a plaintive cry and went to investigate.

Eventually he found his comrade, buried under a large pile of boulders. With a growl the blue clone aimed his lasers and blasted the rocks into pebbles. The cowardly purple clone trembled before him.

"Please don't go without me!" he wailed, "It's dark out here. I don't like the dark!"

"You wouldn't last five cycles without my brilliance to guide you!" the blue clone snapped, then surveyed the terrain, "Now…um…where are we?"

"We're on that spooky planet you lead us to", the other got to his feet shakily, "And someone shot us down! Who would _do_ that to us?"

"Well whoever they are, they will soon regret it when they tremble before my wrath!" the arrogant clone fired his blasters aimlessly into the air, purple laser bolts flashing in the night sky.

"Wait!" the other shrieked, "Don't let them know we're here! They'll come for us? What if they don't like us?"

"Silence! That'll be their problem when I take them apart with my bare servos! Now come on. Let's…"

A shadow fell over them, blotting out the night stars. They looked up and at first saw nothing. Then something formed out of the darkness, a massive shape plunging towards them.

The two clones instantly jetted out of the way as a massive transformer hit the surface like a thunderbolt. A powerful shock wave hurled the duo through the air and sent them spiralling away.

The huge dark robot rose up. He was nearly twice the height of the clones and many times wider and bulkier. His servos were clawed, his limbs powerful; from his hunched back hung long hooked blades that almost touched the ground. A relatively tiny, crested head looked back and forth, scanning for the clones. On his forearms were a pair of lethal cannons – two more cannons were positioned above his shoulders.

But the egotistical clone wasn't about to be easily intimidated, "You would _dare_ to attack me?!" in mid-air he swung about, regained control of his flight path, and launched himself at his adversary, opening fire on the behemoth.

The brute aimed his arm cannons in response, but Starscream's body plan was a powerful and effective combat machine; cutting bolts of raw energy from the clone's guns blasted him before he could attack. He staggered back, groaning.

The other clone, however, had no interest in tackling their assailant and as soon as he was able took off, blasting away at top speed. As he looked down he saw something rise up to meet him. Three powerful, flexible cables wrapped around his legs and held him tight.

"Aargh! No! What are you doing? Please don't…"

The cables started to retract, bringing in the terrified clone like a fish on a hook. He squawked in terror as he was slammed to the surface painfully and dragged along the jagged terrain towards the source of the cables.

The blue clone was faring better. He hovered in the air above his attacker, blasting it with punishing lasers and darting away every time the clumsy titan turned to face him and counterattack with his own weapons.

"Stupid Starscream", it groaned as it stumbled back from a volley of laser fire.

The purple clone hollered and shrieked as he was reeled in. Twisting about, he saw his attacker. It was an utterly bizarre mech with a squat body, supported by two sturdy legs. Giant cannons were slung over the top of the horizontal body, and in the front was a huge mouth, wide enough to swallow an average Cybertronian. The three cables were drawing the clone into the gaping maw.

As the clone saw what appeared to be his hideous demise looming over him, cowardice in his spark gave way to a desperate urge to survive, no matter what. He managed to move just enough so that he could aim his blasters.

"Oh no you don't!" he howled, and opened fire.

Laser bolts struck the bizarre 'bot in the mouth and in the optics. There was a shriek of pain and the cables released the clone and retracted. The odd 'bot staggered backwards, moaning and whimpering.

The clone got to his feet but before he could act he saw something leap towards him out of the corner of his optic. It stuck him hard in the head and he fell back.

Meanwhile the heavily armed giant was faring poorly against the blue clone, raising his arms to shield his face from his tormentor. The hunter had become the hunted, and with an evil cackle the clone pressed his attack, firing at the 'bot's vulnerable arm and leg joints.

A great force and a sharp, searing pain came from behind and above, catching the clone in the back and hurling him forward. In an instant the 'bot he had been attacking looked up, saw the clone's predicament, and leapt into the air to meet him.

With horror the clone watched helplessly as the giant rocketed towards him, raised a mighty fist and bought it down hard on his head. The clone fell to the floor like a meteorite and landed awkwardly, the fight crushed out of him.

He lay there helplessly. A massive, seismic crash signalled the giant 'bot landing next to him, and a lesser impact presumably heralded the presence of his surprise attacker.

There was the whirring and clicking of cocking weaponry, followed by a low, harsh voice, "No, Blackout. The bounty is worth more if he's online".

"Oh. Yeah", the giant Blackout boomed; the clone suddenly felt immense pressure crushing him into the dirt as Blackout pressed down on him with his clawed foot, "Stay there, little Starscream".

"He's _not_ Starscream", the other 'bot said.

At that moment the purple clone was suffering from a volley of kicks and strikes from his surprise attacker. His initial assailant had recovered and watched with interest.

"Oil Slick!" he called in a wheezy, breathless voice, "Stand back!"

The attacking 'bot effortlessly flipped away. The cable-tongued 'bot aimed his back-mounted cannons and fired. The clone took the full force of the blast and was hurled towards Blackout, who caught him by the face with one hand and slammed him into the other downed clone in one brutal movement.

The two Starscream clones groaned in agony. Their four attackers assembled around them to examine them.

"_Two_ Starscreams?" Blackout scratched his head in confusion.

"Two Starscreams just means twice the bounty", the wheeze-voiced 'bot said. He stomped over in his bipedal walker mode, which was in fact his vehicle mode. He transformed into his robot-mode, revealing a long-armed, squat 'bot with blue amour plating and burning orange markings.

"Doubt it", said Oil Slick, the 'bot who had assisted in taking down the purple clone, "Remember, Megatron said 'make sure you get the real Starscream'".

He was a lanky, long-limbed bot with dark green armour plating. Spikes and studs adorned him, and his head was entirely encased within a clear container that was filled with pale green liquid.

"Does that mean I get to eat one?" the wheezy 'bot asked gleefully.

"No, no! Please don't eat me!" the purple clone shrieked.

"Restrain yourself, Spittor", Oil Slick raised one clawed servo, "I say we take them back to the boss. What do you think, Cyclonus?"

The last of the four 'bots struck a dark, frightening countenance. He was tall and strongly built, with pointed wings looming over his back and a high helmet with a pair of vertically long crests. In each servo was a glowing energy blade.

He eyed the two Starscream clones with dark optics, "I suppose so", he muttered in his low voice.

Spittor and Blackout reached out to grab the two clones, "Touch my superior chassis with your filthy servos and you all go to the scrapheap!" the blue clone yelled, but he was too weak to offer resistance as Blackout gripped him by the wrist and transformed, converting into a gigantic heavily armed airborne juggernaut. The clone found himself restrained inside as Blackout blasted away.

Spittor transformed into his walker mode and balanced the other clone on his back. His three tongue cables reached around his body and lashed the terrified Decepticon tight.

"Charming", Cyclonus observed.

"Murrf mwal urrrgfh!" Spittor replied and set off at a run.

Oil Slick transformed into his alt mode, a Cybertronian bike with rugged crawler tracks, and roared after him. Cyclonus morphed into his Cybertronian jet mode, with a needle-like nose, powerful thrusters and hooked wings, and unapologetically shot away, overtaking his comrades and leaving them and their captors behind in a haze of dust.

* * *

"You really are a little cutey, aren't ya? Yes you are!"

Soundwave watched in silence as Slipstream fussed over his creation. The two Decepticons were seated in the Solar Fusion Power Planet; Soundwave in a makeshift chair fashioned from scrap metal, Slipstream had draped herself over a deactivated cargo-sized conveyor belt.

Perched on her shoulder was a smaller robot. A sickle-winged, bird-form robot, complete with hooked beak and beady optics. Slipstream tickled it under the chin with one finger and it cooed in response.

"Laserbeak, eh?" Slipstream said, "That's a pretty name".

She looked up at the ceiling. Hanging upside down from a pipe was a pale bat-form 'bot of similar make to Laserbeak.

"He shy or something?" Slipstream asked.

"Ratbat is recuperating. He took heavy damage in our last encounter with the Autobots", Soundwave answered.

Slipstream looked at him, "So did you, huh? Guess you're not much use after all".

"I am largely composed of inferior earth materials. I am at a distinct disadvantage against a pure Cybertronian", Soundwave admitted, without a trace of emotion.

The clone shook her head in bewilderment. Soundwave was an odd one, no doubt about that. But that was hardly surprising, giving his unique origins. The two of them had traded stories about their unusual genesis, although Soundwave had seemed to at least half-know of her own back-story – probably from when he had captured the Autobots and scanned their memory banks. He had told her all about both of his encounters with them, and how he had created Laserbeak and Ratbat and bought them online with an AllSpark fragment he had discovered.

Slipstream was disappointed that she hadn't found a true Decepticon, but merely an imitation. She had hoped to find a 'bot who could help her link up with other Decepticon forces, and perhaps lead her back to Megatron, but it was clear that Soundwave had had even less contact with other Decepticons than she had.

It was impossible to tell if Soundwave suffered from any similar disappointment. He watched her silently, and then extended one arm. Laserbeak immediately left Slipstream's shoulder and alighted on his outstretched arm.

"We are without direction", Soundwave said, "We require commands from a higher authority".

"No slag", Slipstream said bitterly, "But I'm pretty sure this mudball's fresh out of Decepticons right now. And I'm not about to fly into deep space looking for 'em without a clear idea of where I'm going".

"Then I suggest we combine forces and attack the Autobots", Soundwave regarded her with his unreadable optics, "Perhaps they will have communication equipment we can use, or access to information about other Decepticons".

"Hm", Slipstream stood up and walked away a few paces. She looked back over her shoulder at Soundwave.

"Why should _I _team up with _you_?"

"Co-operation: increases probability of success. It is illogical to divide our forces".

Slipstream grinned, "Perhaps I don't feel like hanging out with a walking, talking boom box".

Soundwave was silent.

She turned to face him, "Don't worry, tall, dark and gruesome. I'll work with you. My base", she extended her arms to indicate the vast walls of the Solar Fusion Power Plant, "Is your base".

Soundwave rose, "Offer: accepted. Soon the Autobots will regret refusing my mercy twice. Soon they will fall before the might of the Decepticons".


	5. Science and technology

Author's note: Thank you all again for the reviews, and to everyone who took the time to read the fic thus far. It's much appreciated!

* * *

Megatron was fast, almost too fast. But not quite. Optimus was just managing to parry the deadly flashing blades of the Decepticon Lord. The Autobot swung the Magnus Hammer in wide arcs, keeping Megatron at bay. All around them a glowing blue aura shimmered and flickered, and one of Megatron's Omega Supreme clones loomed over them like a vast tower.

But Optimus had no time to focus on such details. All of his attention was focused on Megatron and his swift, accurate strikes. The Decepticon was attacking furiously, his usual calm demeanour evaporating.

The two broke off from their combat for a nanoklik, hovering away from each other. Optimus welcomed the chance to recover for a moment, but Megatron almost immediately lunged at him again. Optimus Prime was quick to react and parried Megatron's attacks expertly.

But the Decepticon leader saw his chance and kicked out. The blow caught Optimus in the chest plate and sent him flying backwards, towards the shimmering shield. He looked up just in time to see Megatron reach out with one strong hand. Megatron seized him by the face and pressed Optimus back, pushing him up against the energy shield around them.

Behind them, the Omega Supreme clone glowed red with mounting explosive energy, its self-destruct countdown nearly over.

Optimus yelled in pain as raw energy burnt him, searing through his circuits and nearly overloading his processor. Megatron just held him there, not making an attempt to escape their impeding fate, not cursing his untimely end, just holding him fast.

"If I must give up my spark", Megatron snarled, "At least I get to take yours_ with me_!" his proud voice trailed off to a whisper, a hiss.

He smiled. A sadistic yet satisfied smile, as if he was content in his final cycle with the knowledge that the young Autobot captain, the upstart who had foiled him again and again, would perish with him.

But just as Optimus' vision began to cloud over and a series of explosions consumed the giant clone, signalling the end of Autobot and Decepticon both, something darted towards them.

It appeared as a flash of light as it immersed Optimus, but just for a nanoklik Optimus could have sworn he saw the image of Prowl in the ghostly light looking back at him. It smiled, something that Prowl rarely did, and the next thing that Optimus knew he was lying on the floor, far from harm's way, far from Megatron's anguished howl, far from the devastating explosion, staring up at the Detroit sky.

* * *

"Prime? Wake up!"

Optimus shot up, startled back to consciousness. He exhaled deeply, regaining his thoughts, and looked around. He was sitting in a chair in a waiting room at the Cybertron Central Infirmary. Bumblebee sat next to him, looking startled.

"Woah, Prime! I said wake up, not have a spark attack!" he exclaimed.

Optimus smiled sheepishly, "Uh, sorry Bumblebee. I didn't realize I'd powered down".

"Yeah well next time you take a stasis nap, try not to freak out when someone wakes you! Sheesh".

Bulkhead, Jazz and Arcee were sitting opposite. Bulkhead and Arcee had powered down for their own stasis naps. They were all tired; after all, they had been on Cybertron for over a full solar cycle now. On Earth night would have come and gone, but there was no night on eternally-lit Cybertron.

The medics, assisted by Ratchet, had finished their repairs on Optimus and his team. Optimus' shattered chassis and damaged circuitry was restored to full working order, and he felt much better for it, if still exhausted.

Now they were waiting for Cybertron's top medics to finish their analysis of Sari. She had asked to be examined, in order to trace the origin of the protoform she had been formed from. The medics and Ratchet had been in the room for mega cycles now.

Optimus looked at Bumblebee, "Why did you wake me?"

"I think they're done. Look", Bumblebee gestured to a green light above a nearby door, the door Sari had disappeared into.

"Oh. Right. Better get everyone up".

Optimus, Bumblebee and Jazz woke Arcee and with a little more effort Bulkhead just as the doors opened. Ratchet walked through, with Sari by his feet. Sari was in her human form, looking downcast.

"Any luck?" Bulkhead asked.

Sari shook her head. Bumblebee knelt down and picked her up gently to comfort her.

"It just doesn't make any sense", Ratchet said, "We scanned the entire Cybertronian protoform database manually, twice, and found nothing!"

"What do you mean, 'found nothing'?" Bumblebee asked as he placed one servo on Sari's back reassuringly.

"All protoforms have an encrypted code within them", explained Ratchet, "That code can be accessed even after the protoform has moulded into a robotic body. The code is stored in the protoform database and it can be used to trace the protoform back to its initial creation".

"And guess whose protoform doesn't have a code?" Sari said bitterly, tears forming in her blue eyes, "So much for finding out where I came from".

"We _will_ find out", Bumblebee assured her, "Somehow".

"There has to be an explanation", Bulkhead added.

The doors opened again and the team of medics and scientists walked in. They were led by Perceptor.

"Unfortunately there's more", he said in his blank voice, "Not only does the protoform lack an encrypted code but it is of a very different design from any forged on Cybertron. It appears to have been designed specifically with unique absorbing and imprinting properties. At the moment we are unable to determine…"

"You…" a voice interrupted, "You…"

Everyone turned to look. The voice was coming from Arcee, but it didn't sound like the shy, kind Arcee they knew. Her voice was harsh, her shoulders heaved with suppressed anger and her face was contorted with rage.

"How could you…" she advanced on Perceptor slowly, in rigid, deliberate steps.

Perceptor watched her with alarm, but made no attempt to move. The other Autobots were too stunned to say or do anything.

"How could you leave me deactivated like that?!" Arcee spat furiously, "I served you and Cybertron Intel on Project Omega. I did everything I could to get Omega Supreme online, for the good of all Cybertron! And _you_ let me rust _here_ for a million stellar cycles!"

As she advanced the scientists and medics stepped back nervously. Perceptor didn't move, but he raised his servos in a placating gesture.

"Myself and the Ministry of Science did everything we could to repair your memory banks and get you back online. Unfortunately our efforts were met with failure and it was decided it was safest to…"

"_Met with failure_?! Don't give me that! The _Decepticons_ accessed my memory banks in a few mega cycles!" she suddenly reached out and seized the science' bot around his thin neck with both servos: she hoisted him in the air with surprising strength and slammed him into the wall, "You _dare_ to tell me the best minds on all Cybertron couldn't get me back online over a million stellar cycles!"

Her optics glinted dangerously. Perceptor's didn't struggle but it was clear that he was panicked. Arcee's fingers gripped tighter around his neck, making an awful creaking noise.

Optimus was the first to recover from the shock of seeing Arcee become so violent and he stepped forward to intervene.

"Wait! I'll handle this!" Ratchet said immediately, and he went to Arcee's side.

"Arcee, please listen to me!" he said, "You've every right to hate the 'bots who left you to rust. And it's 'bots like him who could have made a difference and maybe bought you back online".

Arcee's glare darted from Perceptor to Ratchet, then back again immediately.

"But this isn't the answer", Ratchet said quietly, "Slagging him won't get you anything. It won't teach him a lesson. 'Bots like him don't even know right from wrong any more. All it will get you is a brief sense of satisfaction from watching him squirm, then a thousand stellar cycles in the stockades. You've got a new lease on life now, a fresh start".

Arcee looked at him again, but she still kept her grip on Perceptor.

"Don't waste your new life dragging up the past", Ratchet moved closer, "You deserve better than that. Let him go".

Arcee's optics appeared to soften, and after a moment's hesitation she lowered Perceptor down and released him. He stumbled, stood up, and retreated a few steps away from the femmebot. Arcee's head dropped.

"…Thank you, Ratchet", she all but whispered.

Optimus looked at the science 'bots. They were all looking on in shocked silence.

"Excuse us", he said to them, and then walked away, "Come on, everyone".

He led the way out, and his team followed quietly, Arcee and Ratchet at the rear.

Still in Bumblebee's servos, Sari looked over at Arcee, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, head still down.

Jazz walked alongside Optimus, "So now what, O.P?"

They walked across an empty hallway towards the main doors of the Infirmary, "Well, now we head back to Earth, if everyone's ready. I just have to run a quick errand".

The doors slid open for them and they walked down a set of sloping steps, "What errand, boss-bot?" Bulkhead asked.

"I need to head over to Cybertron Command and clear up a few details with them".

"That won't be necessary", someone said. Coming up the stairs to meet them was Sentinel Prime. They halted and waited for him.

"What do you mean?" Optimus asked.

"I took the liberty of taking care of that detail for you", Sentinel replied, standing directly in front of him, "I had to pull a few strings but I had Jazz reassigned to your team", he looked at Jazz, "Assuming that's what you still want, of course".

"Yeah. It is. Thanks S.P", Jazz smiled slightly.

"What about Arcee?" Sari asked.

"Huh?" Sentinel looked at the femmebot, "Oh yeah, right. Her too. They've both got clearance to go to Earth and serve under your command".

"Wow", Optimus blinked, "Thanks Sentinel".

Sentinel didn't reply, he just stuck his chin out and cleared his throat.

Optimus looked back at his crew, "You 'bots go on ahead. I'll catch up with you. Ratchet, you know the way".

Ratchet nodded and let the way down the steps. They all transformed into their vehicle modes, with Sari hopping inside Bumblebee, and drove off towards the Space Bridge Nexus.

"So…" Optimus said.

"Yeah. 'So'", Sentinel's optics narrowed, "You've been busy".

"You could say that".

"I suppose I should thank you for everything you've done for Cybertron, but we both know I'd be being insincere", Sentinel observed.

"Yeah. Well, for sorting things out with Cybertron Command we'll call it even".

Sentinel nodded, "Works for me. Not that I had to do much. You should see them over there. They're all lining up to kiss your skidplates".

"I could do without that", Optimus replied, "I just want to get back to Earth and clean up the mess the Decepticons left".

"I still don't know why you waste your time with that organic mudball", Sentinel hesitated, "But listen, if you happen to find out what happened to Elita…I mean, Blackarachnia…let me know".

"I will. No more secrets, I promise".

"Oh yeesh, Optimus, don't get mushy with me", Sentinel said in disgust, "Well, you'd better get in gear if you're so desperate to get back to your pet organics".

Optimus looked back at the entrance to the Cybertron Infirmary, "Actually, I think I'd better go and talk to the science 'bots in there. Arcee caused quite a commotion in there. I don't want any trouble coming of it".

Sentinel looked at Optimus, then at the infirmary, and sighed, "Forget it. I'll take care of it. You get your chassis off Cybertron", he walked past Optimus and up the stairs without a second glance.

Optimus smiled, "'Til next time, Sentinel".

Without looking back Sentinel raised one servo in farewell. Optimus watched him go, then transformed and hurried after his team.

* * *

In a dark, decaying room sat the cowardly and the egotistic Starscream clones. They were held fast by stasis cuffs, their weapons had been taken from them and mouth clamps kept them silent. They had been held in the locked room for mega cycles now after being thrown in there by their captors.

There came the clang of loud footsteps from outside the room. The purple clone's optics shot open and he glanced around in panic, but he was unable to make a move.

The door opened and a bright light was turned on. In walked Oil Slick, Blackout, Spittor and Cyclonus, followed by another 'bot.

The 'bot was huge, somewhere between the size of the hulking Spittor and the colossal Blackout, with wide shoulders and massive arms. The 'bots thick frame was plated in purple, silver and golden armour. Two large cannons sprouted from the shoulders, perched above the squat, ugly head with thick lips and beady optics. The 'bot cracked its fingers menacingly.

"Now then", it boomed in a strange, deep voice with a strong accent that would have been called 'Russian' on Earth, "What do we have here?"

The two clones stared up helplessly.

"Oil Slick, remove their mouth clamps", the 'bot said leisurely.

"Yes ma'am".

Oil Slick stepped forward and wrenched off their mouth clamps with his long, white claws.

"Holy slag!" the blue clone peered at the new 'bot, "_You're_ a femmebot?!"

"Funny. You think I haven't heard that one before", the 'bot made a fist with one servo, "The name's Strika. And I suggest you pick your next joke carefully. It'll be your last".

The purple clone quivered, "Please don't hurt us! We weren't doing anything wrong! And if we were we're sorry!"

"Speak for yourself!" the blue clone snorted, "I demand you release us immediately! Or suffer my…"

"You are in no position to demand anything", Strika cocked her head, "My team here have told me all about your little encounter. Now let's hear the rest of the story".

The blue cloned suddenly noticed something. Emblazoned on Strika's chest was the crested insignia of the Decepticons. He looked at the other 'bots.

"You're…you're all _Decepticons_!" he exclaimed.

"Of course", Strika said, "As are you, Starscream…s".

"We're not Starscream!" the purple cloned pleaded, "We're just his clones! We didn't want to work for him! He made us. He threatened us with violence, and I have an allergic reaction to violence!"

"His clones huh?" Oil Slick flexed his claws together and thought, "Now where would Starscream get his servos on the restricted cloning technology?"

Strika's optics narrowed, "The _Nemesis_. Megatron kept the data onboard. Starscream must have found it. And the protoforms".

"One thing's for sure", Spittor pointed one chunky servo at the purple clone, "Even Starscream's not _that_ pathetic".

"Hmm", Strika stroked her chin thoughtfully, "But just because the two of you aren't Starscream doesn't make you innocent. Megatron must have had a good reason when he put the bounty out on old 'Screamer. Tell me, what are you two doing on New Kaon?"

The purple clone opened his mouth to speak, but his companion silenced him with a look, "Let me handle this", he whispered fiercely; to Strika he said, "Our unworthy creator Starscream had just bought us all online…"

"_All_ of you? There are more?" Strika growled.

"There were five of us clones in total", the blue clone explained, "But don't concern yourself with our insignificant siblings. Starscream created us with the less that noble goal of destroying Megatron. A total waste of my talents of course…"

"_Destroying_ Megatron?" Strika and the other 'Cons looked at each other.

"So it's true", Cyclonus said quietly, leaning up against the wall, "Starscream's not only gone rogue, he's trying to overthrow Megatron".

"Then we must destroy these two", Blackout boomed, and took a step forward, his vast bulk filling the room.

"_But_", the blue clone hastened to add, "I had the foresight to realize that Starscream was a pathetic leader compared to the…adequate…Megatron, and led my companion to safety!"

Strika arched one optic brow, "Really now. That doesn't explain how you ended up here".

The purple clone leaned forward and spoke before the other could stop him, "It was a space bridge accident. We were transwarped to the middle of nowhere, for spark's sake! But we managed to follow some energy signals to this planet and…"

"And here you are", Strika processed this information for a moment, then moved towards the two clones, "Tell me. If we released the pair of you, what would you do?"

"Serve you, as long as you don't hurt us!" the purple clone shrieked, "Please! We have no loyalty to Starscream, only to the Decepticon cause!"

Strika looked at the other clone, "And you?"

He scowled, then after a moment snapped, "Uhm, fine. Yes, I'll serve the Decepticons".

Strika straightened up, "Release them".

The other 'Cons hesitated, "But boss", Blackout said slowly, "They gave us a good fight. They could be dangerous".

"We're _all _dangerous", Strika pointed out, "I believe they will serve the Decepticons well. It's not like they have a choice".

Blackout nodded and wrenched the stasis cuffs from their servos. As they got to their feet and rubbed their sore wrists in relief, he reached into a compartment on his back and handed out their blasters. They reattached them hurriedly.

"Oh thank you, thank you!" the purple clone said, falling at Strika's feet, "You won't regret this!"

"Just like I planned all along, of course", the blue clone observed sagely.

"Spittor, Blackout, Cyclonus", Strika barked, "Show them around. Take them to the garrison and inform them of their new duties".

"Where are we anyway?" the purple clone asked.

"New Kaon", Strika answered.

The two clones looked blank.

"A Decepticon refugee colony", she explained, "The roughest, crudest, harshest hunk of rock in the galaxy".

The purple clone looked at his companion, "I don't think we should stay here".

Strika groaned, "Get them out of here", and with that she stomped out of the room, followed by Oil Slick.

They walked down dingy, poorly-lit corridors. On occasion they passed small, barred windows that looked out over a bleak, rugged rock surface.

"What's on your processor, boss?" Oil Slick asked.

"What do you make of those two 'bots?" Strika asked. She had chosen to confer with Oil Slick because he was one of the Decepticon's top scientists, and she had questions that needed answering.

"Well", Oil Slick hesitated, "Story checks out, for the most part".

They entered a small room with a large control panel. Strika pressed a button on it. A generator hummed, whined, then broke down in a series of shuddering coughs. Strika slammed her metal fist down on the side of the console and it immediately whirred to life. Monitors flicked on and buttons began to light up.

"So", Strika said as she began pressing buttons, "What do you mean by their story checks out?"

Oil Slick folded his arms across his chest, "Their origins do, at least. Those 'bots are definitely clones of Starscream. Not even an identical protoform mould can create 'bots that similar. Somehow Starscream got his servos on Megatron's secret cloning technology. No doubt about it".

Strika considered this. Oil Slick was much more knowledgeable on this subject than her. All Strika really knew about the cloning project was that it was used during the Great War in an attempt to boost thinning Decepticon ranks. The attempts had failed.

"Very well", Strika went on, "What about their personalities?"

Oil Slick smiled an unpleasant smile, "An unfortunate by-product of the cloning technology. When the template 'bot is scanned often only partial information from his processor is passed on to the clones. Leaves the clones pretty warped. If I were to guess I'd say those two clones got the privilege of downloading Starscream's arrogance and his cowardice".

Strika looked up at him from the console, "Is that why the cloning project was abandoned? Because of the incomplete personalities?"

Inside his jar-like helmet, Oil Slick shook his head, "Nuh-uh. It was abandoned because it failed in its ultimate goal – to clone sparks, and bring new Decepticons online independently of AllSpark energy.

"Incidentally" he lowered his voice, "It was an accident with the cloning technology that first created the triple-changers. It destabilized a 'bots processor and allowed for multiple personalities to function within one 'bot".

"Is that right?" Strika stood up and stroked her chin thoughtfully.

"Yeah", Oil Slick lifted one clawed servo, "I will say though I don't believe everything those two told us".

"That slag about them abandoning Starscream's command before attacking Megatron?" Strika nodded, "Unlikely. Perhaps they got separated from the rest during a battle or there was that accident with the space bridge they mentioned. No amount of 'bots is going to take down Megatron without a fight".

She returned to the console, brining up images of New Kaon from surveillance cameras on the monitors. They showed Decepticons, either alone or in groups, mooching around, and clusters of run-down buildings that served as shelters for them. She eyed the images, as if looking for something. Oil Slick stood silently behind her.

After a while he said, "How long has it been, boss? Since we last heard from Megatron?"

Strika didn't answer. Without looking back at him she waved him away.

"Go join the others. Keep your sensors on those two clones. They're under my command now".

Oil Slick saluted, "Ma'am", and walked out briskly.

Strika waited until he was gone, then punched the console in frustration. How long _had _it been? Probably nearly a lunar cycle by now. Megatron wasn't responding to any communication, and the last time he'd been heard from he had ordered the Decepticon army to _back down_ from the Autobots after capturing dozens of space bridges across the galaxy.

Nobody knew what had happened to him. To make matters worse, communication had also been lost with the mole on Cybertron, Shockwave.

There was no doubt about it. Megatron had disappeared _again_.

And as Strika surveyed the images on the monitors, it was clear to her just how badly the Decepticons needed Megatron. Every Decepticon she could see was either loitering about aimlessly or engaging in pointless scuffles with its fellows. Many were damaged or in a state of disrepair caused by negligence; many were over-charged from drinking too much oil.

The fact was, for all their military superiority and martial prowess, the Decepticons masses were directionless without the genius of Megatron to guide them and his charisma to lead them. He inspired them to face their technologically and numerically superior Autobot foes using strategy and guile in tandem with brute force, because alone brute force was doomed to fail.

Unfortunately Megatron was the one who developed the strategies, and while there were a number of other fine tacticians among the Decepticon Generals who could at least have attempted to wage a war on the Autobots, none of them had the popular support of the masses or the backing of the other Decepticon Generals, and so would never try.

Not only was Megatron missing but so were his top lieutenants – Starscream, Blitzwing and Lugnut. Last time Megatron had been lost Lugnut and Blitzwing had both assumed temporary command. That had been…interesting. But at least it was better than no leader at all.

Strika didn't know if the Decepticons would survive a generation without Megatron to command them. At the very least they would fade into insignificance, not even a vague threat to the Autobots, safe and secure on Cybertron.

They had to find out what had happened to Megatron. And they had to do it now.

She tapped in a few commands into the console. After a few nanokliks the images of New Kaon were replaced with the visages of the other Deception Generals.

"Gentlebots, I propose a meeting", Strika said, "Can you all be here in four mega cycles?"

The various Decepticons all confirmed they would be there. As they spoke Strika noticed an urgent message appear on a screen – an Elite Guard craft had been sighted and was approaching the planet with speed.

Strika waited for the General to finish, then said, "Good, we will meet in the Council Chamber. Strika out".

She turned off the communications feed and contacted the 'bot who had sent her the message. A nervous-looking sentinel Decepticon saluted.

"Report", Strika growled.

"General, the craft is approaching the main starport. ETA four cycles. It is transmitting a landing code".

"And it's definitely an Autobot Elite Guard craft?"

"Affirmative, General".

If Strika's permanently locked jaw would have enabled her to she would have smiled, "Let them land. I will be there to deal with this myself".


	6. Street fighters

Author's note: Thank you all again for the reviews. It's great to see people enjoying the story. Anyone notice how I try to make all the chapter names sound like episode titles? That's quite tricky actually, as the Animated episode titles range from the subtle (Mission Accomplished) to the blatantly obvious (Megatron Rising) to variations of real-world sayings (A Bridge Too Close etc). Making up suitable episode titles is nearly as hard as writing dialogue for Jazz. Nearly, but not quite ;)

* * *

Optimus drove up the winding road that led towards the Space Bridge Nexus. Up ahead he could see it, a mighty stadium-like construction with the towering twin gates of multiple space bridges craning over it.

He drove through the entrance arch and transformed. Waiting for him at the centre of the arena was his crew and a few space bridge technicians, although they were hardly necessary with Bulkhead around.

Optimus approached his crew, "Everyone ready?"

Bulkhead was busy typing into a control console, "Just a moment, Boss 'Bot. I'm just linking up our space bridge on Earth to the Nexus, so we can travel here officially without any trouble. Shouldn't take a moment".

Optimus looked bemused, "Have you got clearance to do that?"

Bulkhead didn't look up from his work, "They said it wasn't a problem", he pointed at the technicians.

"We stopped off along the way to say farewell to Omega Supreme", Ratchet told Optimus, "But he was already in stasis. Sleeping, again".

"He'll be alright now, Ratchet", Arcee said reassuringly, "He wants to sleep. This is best for him. You'll see him again soon".

"Yeah. Soon", Ratchet said quietly, and looked away.

Bumblebee and Sari, in her human form, stood off to one side as they waited for Bulkhead to finish his calibrations.

"Sari, I know you're disappointed we didn't find out where you came from", Bumblebee was saying, "But…that doesn't mean we won't!"

"Really?" Sari looked at her shoes, "The smartest 'bots on all Cybertron, not to mention the 'bots who _make_ the protoforms can't even tell me where I came from and you still think we can find out?" she said bitterly.

Bumblebee thought for a moment, "Sure I do!" he exclaimed enthusiastically, "Just because a bunch of stuffy old 'bots can't tell us where you came from doesn't mean we won't find out! We'll figure it out, eventually".

Sari looked up at him, "What are you basing that on, Bumblebee?"

"Well…erm…", Bumblebee faltered.

Sari waited for him to answer, and when he didn't she looked away and sighed.

Bumblebee knelt down and lifted her chin up with one finger, "I don't know how we'll find out, but we will. I promise you. That's all I got".

She almost smiled, "Thanks, Bumblebee. But..."

"I mean it", he insisted, "Look Sari, I may not take many things seriously, but I can see how much this is bugging you. And I promise I'll do whatever it takes to help you find out who you really are and where you came from. Got it?"

Sari looked up at him, then rushed forward and hugged him, "I needed to hear that. Thank you".

"Don't sweat it", Bumblebee returned the gesture, then glanced up as Optimus approached.

"Bulkhead's finished. We're firing up the space bridge. Ready?"

Sari and Bumblebee looked at one another and nodded, "Ready".

Optimus looked at Bulkhead, "Do it".

Bulkhead flipped a switch. The four space bridges hummed and vibrated. Energy crackled through the air. At exactly the same moment a beam of brilliant blue energy shot from each of the space bridges, meeting in the centre of the arena and forming a shimmering field of transwarp energy.

As the Earth team approached their gateway home, Jazz turned to Bulkhead, "Know what I dig about Earth?"

"What's that?"

"Ya always got a warm welcome to come back too".

* * *

"Preliminary scans for Autobots have failed to detect matching energy signatures", a synthesized voice hummed through the streets of Old Detroit, "Illogical. We are approaching their headquarters".

A sturdy, squat SUV drove through the almost deserted streets. Blue and gold with strange markings, it was in fact Soundwave in his vehicle mode. Secured on his roof were Laserbeak and Ratbat, disguised in their alternate modes as a huge guitar and a keytar.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" a voice snapped into his commlink. It was Slipstream, who was currently somewhere high above in her jet form, out of sight.

"Affirmative", Soundwave replied, "My former base of operations was located in the subterrenan tunnels beneath the Autobot base".

"Oh. Right. Handy. So, care to tell me why there's not a sign of their energy signatures?"

"Unclear. Suggested course of action: deploy scouts".

"Fine, go ahead", Slipstream said. Several mega cycles in Soundwave's company had taken its toll on her patience.

"Affirmative. Laserbeak, Ratbat…" Soundwave didn't finish. He fell silent.

"What is it?" Slipstream asked.

"Detected: energy signatures. Source: unknown. Suggested course of action…"

"_Talk normally_!" Slipstream screeched.

"Apology: sincere".

"_Aaaargh_!" the female wailed. From far above Soundwave detected the sound of a jet engine firing up and accelerating away, taking the femmebot far, far away.

But the Decepticon had little time to think about that. As he rounded a street corner he saw two large vehicles heading towards him. A green cement mixer truck and a green excavator with a crane-mounted power shovel advanced down the road towards him.

They had complete disregard for everything in their path, taking up both lanes of the road and driving several terrified Earth cars before them. They rolled over parked cars and crushed them into scrap metal and rammed into lamp posts, sending them crashing to the pavement.

Soundwave was directly in their path and they showed no sign of stopping for him. He transformed to robot mode in a whirl of parts and stood before them, impassive.

A voice cried out from the cement truck, "Hey! What the…?"

The two Construction vehicles braked hard, sat still for a moment, then transformed into two rugged, strong and unkempt robots. One was squat and broad, the other taller and slighter, but both were larger than Soundwave.

The stockier one squinted at Soundwave, "What the load-bearing post are you supposed to be?"

The other looked nervous, "Yo…erm, Mix, believe me, you don't want to get this guy mad…"

"You know this 'bot, Scrapper? How come?"

Soundwave observed them silently, evaluating their peculiar, high-pitched and nasally voices.

"I erm…um"…Scrapper scratched himself nervously, "Just ya know…seen 'im around".

Mixmaster waited for a more substantial explanation. Scrapper wasn't about to give one.

"You are both Decepticons", Soundwave said suddenly.

"Eh?" Mixmaster looked at him, "Erm…sorta. You too, huh?"

"Confirmed", Soundwave pointed at Scrapper, "And yet this one co-operates with Autobots".

"He does _what_?!" a voice roared.

Mixmaster and Scrapper both suddenly looked very frightened. They stepped aside and another 'bot walked between them. Or rather, between their legs. Soundwave examined the third Constructicon, a diminutive 'bot that barely came up to his knees.

In fact the 'bot waddling towards him was little more than a head with stubby arms and legs. But it was a very hostile-looking head, with dark features and a furious expression.

"Workin' with crankin' Autobots, huh?" he snapped at Scrapper, "What's the first rule of working for Dirt Boss?"

"D-Dirt Boss is the boss, right?" Scrapper trembled.

"That's right! I'm the 'bot!" the little 'bot leapt into the air with surprising agility, grabbed Scrapper by the chin, and dragged him back down to face him at his own level, "So you wanna tell me what you were doing working for a bunch of weedy Autobots, cog?"

"Well...err…well you see, you 'bots weren't around and…and…she…she made me, Dirt Boss! You gotta believe me! Said I had to be a hero whether I liked it or not"

Dirt Boss didn't appear satisfied with the explanation, "'She' did, huh?" he growled menacingly.

"Yeah!" Scrapper yelped, "But I quit! She wasn't paying for no overtime! And the job security was lousy!"

Dirt Boss released Scrapper and the larger Constructicon fell backwards, crashing into an abandoned building.

Mixmaster chuckled. Dirt Boss immediately rounded on him.

"See something you like, funny 'bot?"

"Uh…no sir", Mixmaster raised his servos and backed away.

"Good. Remember you two, you don't work for nobody but Dirt Boss! And…"

"Incorrect", Soundwave interrupted, after having observed in silence, "You are all Decepticons. You all serve Megatron".

Dirt Boss turned slowly, as if to create effect, to face Soundwave, "Is that right? We're Decepticons by programming only, smart 'bot. And I don't know who this Megaloplotz fella is but we Constructicons don't serve nothing or nobody but ourselves!"

Soundwave titled his head, "Negative. You are all Decepticons. You all pledge loyalty to Megatron and serve him unconditionally".

"Oh really?" Dirt Boss advanced on Soundwave. Behind him Scrapper and Mixmaster assumed fighting stances.

Soundwave didn't back away from Dirt Boss, but one servo strayed to his backpack, where Laserbeak and Ratbat were stored, "Confirmed", he said.

Dirt Boss stopped, glared up at Soundwave, then waved one servo dismissively and turned away, "I've heard enough. Scrap this junk pile. We can use his parts".

Scrapper and Mixmaster moved on Soundwave. The communications 'bot eyed them up. They were both bigger and probably stronger than him, and he was outnumbered. As he watched, one of Scrapper's servos retracted and was replaced with a lethal-looking drill, and the drum in Mixmaster's chest began to churn, undoubtedly mixing up some volatile chemical cocktail.

Soundwave took a step back. Encouraged, the Constructicons quickened their advance, and their grins widened.

Twin bolts of energy lanced down from the sky and nailed both of them in the chest plate, one after the other. They fell heavily. Soundwave whirled about to see Slipstream hovering above him in robot mode, brandishing her lasers. She descended and landed smoothly and elegantly next to him.

Dirt Boss was fuming, "Get up, you two tungsten-heads! Or I'll reprogram your processors with a wrecking ball!"

Soundwave looked at Slipstream, "You returned".

She didn't take her optics off the Constructicons, "Still going for the record in stating the obvious, eh?"

Sprawled on the floor, Scrapper managed to prop himself up and look at his attacker, "Woah. Check it out Mix, a femmebot!"

Mixmaster shot upright, "Oh yeah! Shake it baby, ya know you…"

He was cut off by another blast from Slipstream's weapons, and Scrapper received another for good measure.

"That's it!" Dirt Boss was nearly screaming with rage, "I'll take care of these two freak 'bots myself!"

He aimed at Soundwave and fired a tiny missile from his helmet. It was in fact a cerebro-shell, a device capable of drilling into a Cybertronian's core processor and overriding its motor functions, giving Dirt Boss the power to control the luckless 'bot's actions.

The wicked dart flew towards Soundwave. Dirt Boss grinned.

With lightning-quick reactions Soundwave seized the cerebro-shell mid-flight in his hand. He held it in his palm. Dirt Boss looked aghast for the first time.

"No…don't!" he hollered.

"Soundwave: superior. Constructicons: inferior".

He crushed the cerebro-shell in his servo, grinding it into smouldering circuitry.

Dirt Boss bellowed in pain; sparks flew from his processor unit and he grabbed at his head and stumbled around. Smoke poured from him and eventually he fell to floor, twitching.

"What did you do to him?" Slipstream asked.

Soundwave examined what was left of the cerebro-shell, "Neural processor override. Analysis suggests hostile's processor was linked to this device also. Damaging it damaged hostile".

"Nice", Slipstream smiled, "Well, what do we do with 'em? They _are_ Decepticons. I've seen them before. Well, two of them anyway, working for Megatron when he built his space bridge. I…woah, you detecting that?"

Soundwave activated his scanners, "Affirmative. Six Autobots due south by south west".

"That was sudden. They must have transwarped here or something", another blip on Slipstream's scanner appeared, "That's not all. _Another _Autobot, heading this way. About three hundred meters and approaching", she looked at Soundwave, "At this rate we'll have an army of Autobots on us. This could have been a trap".

"Affirmative. Suggest regroup at headquarters".

"Works for me", the femmebot looked at the downed Constructicons, who were writing around in pain, "So…what about them?"

Soundwave's optics narrowed, "Situation: war. Resources: limited. Optimal solution: conserve valuable resources".

Slipstream sighed, "I guess that means we take 'em with us, right?" without waiting for an answer she transformed to jet mode, hovered above Mixmaster and fired a magnetic-tipped cable at him.

It stuck fast to his helmet. She rose into the air, the hefty 'bot dangling from her undercarriage. His weight caused her to dip dramatically in the air, but after much cursing and swaying she managed to set off at a reasonable speed, Mixmaster occasionally bumping violently into the buildings below.

Soundwave turned to the other two Constructicons, "Laserbeak, Ratbat, transform".

Laserbeak and Ratbat transformed and darted forward to pick up Dirt Boss between them and carry him away in their talons. Soundwave lifted up Scrapper, then transformed into vehicle mode and drove off, with the unconscious Constructicon on his roof.

Just as Soundwave disappeared back down the road he had come from, another vehicle pulled into the street from the opposite direction. A large garbage truck rattled up the road, scooping up the wrecked cars and debris left in the wake of the Constructicons and lifting them into its trailer bed as it came.

When it reached the still-smoking site of the Decepticon's battle, it stopped. After a moment components began to rotate and switch about as it transformed. In the place of the garbage truck was a tall, dishevelled 'bot with a friendly smile.

Wreck-Gar surveyed the damage done to the street, "Huh. Did I miss something?" he wondered, and scratched his boxy head.

After a moment he simply shrugged and said cheerfully, "Oh well. You know what they say – 'you can never have too much garbage'. Or at least that's what I say".

He transformed again and drove off, happily cleaning the streets as he went.

* * *

On the top of Sumdac Tower, Isaac Sumdac sat at his desk, looking over the schematics for the tower. It was early morning, and a cold winter wind blew through the gutted room. Sumdac shivered and looked around.

The damage done to the Tower would normally have been quickly fixed, but the Autobots had needed somewhere to build their new space bridge, somewhere high and private, and Sumdac hardly felt he could refuse after everything the Autobots had done for him and Sari.

Unfortunately the giant space bridge would obstruct a simple re-build of the tower. Therefore Sumdac was pouring over the schematics, trying to imagine a way to incorporate the Cybertronian structure into the tower without interfering with the transwarp wave receptors.

He looked at the space bridge and sighed. It was Thursday now, and Sari and the Autobots had left for Cybertron on Tuesday evening. Sumdac was beginning to worry about her. After all, interstellar teleportation was hardly a simple matter.

Just as he was considering the worst possibilites, blue light flared from the space bridge. Sumdac gasped in surprise and fell off his chair. The gigantic form of Optimus Prime appeared from the blue light, followed by his five Autobot fellows and Sari.

"Oh! Sari!" Sumdac got to his feet and rushed towards them, "It is good to see you back safely! I was beginning to get worried".

"Relax, Professor", Bulkhead grinned wickedly, "Told ya this space bridge was sound".

"I…well yes. You must forgive me, but it is not ever day my daughter travels to another planet on a giant teleporting robot with Decepticon prisoners onboard".

"Good point", Optimus said.

Sari hugged her father, "Hi Dad. I'm fine. We're all fine".

"I am so relieved", he looked her in the eyes, "Did you…?"

He didn't need to say more. She knew what he was asking. She shook her head and looked away.

"Oh…oh Sari, I am so sorry".

"Don't worry about a thing, Prof", Bumblebee practically bounced forward, "'Cos we're gonna take care of it, right Sari?"

Sumdac blinked, "You are?"

"Uh-huh. We'll find out, somehow. Might take a while but it's gonna happen. Right Sari?"

She smiled, "You betcha".

Optimus yawned and rubbed at his optics, "I'd give anything to power down for a few mega cycles right about now, but first I guess we'd better go see Captain Fanzone and let him know we're here to help re-build the city".

Isaac Sumdac nodded, "He came here asking about you shortly after you left. He wasn't too happy to learn you were gone".

"Aww, the Captain's missing us", Bumblebee quipped.

"Anyway, we'd better go lend a servo", Optimus headed for the cargo elevator. His crew followed, leaving Sari with her father.

As they reached it, Optimus turned to Bumblebee.

"I wonder if you could do me a favour, Bumblebee".

Bumblebee groaned, "It's going to involve heavy lifting, isn't it?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you could spend some time with Sari", Optimus looked over to where Sari was talking with her father, "She's taking the whole thing pretty well at the moment, but I know she's upset".

"Well, you'd think if anyone could tell her who she was, it'd be the top processors on Cybertron", Bulkhead said.

"Bah! Overrated pampered glitches!" Ratchet snapped, "Who cares about what they can and can't do? At the end the solar cycle, Sari is still the same old Sari".

"Exactly", Optimus agreed, "And right now she needs to get her mind off protoforms and Cybertron and technorganisms and remember that. She needs to have fun. And you're the 'bot to help out with that".

Bumblebee squinted at Optimus, "So while you guys go and do back-busting manual labour fixing this city up, you want me and Sari to go and have _fun_? You mean like amusement parks, drive-in movies, arcades, the whole deal?"

Optimus nodded.

Bumblebee smiled widely, "Consider it done, boss 'bot".

"One more thing", Optimus shifted slightly, "I think it might be a good idea if Arcee went with you".

"Me, sir?" Arcee asked in surprise.

"Yes. If you're going to serve here on Earth with the rest of us it might be an idea to get out there and experience some human culture for yourself. See the sights, familiarise yourself with the city. It's a pretty overwhelming planet for the unprepared Cybertronian".

Arcee blinked, "Well, alright sir. If you think it's a good idea".

Ratchet smiled to himself. He appreciated Optimus' gesture. The young Autobot did want Arcee to go and see the city, but he also thought Arcee could do with taking it easy and enjoying herself for a while as well. And to his credit, Bumblebee was the 'bot to relax and have fun with.

Although Ratchet would never admit that.

"Don't worry boss 'bot", Bumblebee was saying, "She's in good servos. Come on Arcee. We've got a serious task ahead of us! Having fun, speedster style".

He grinned and rushed over to Sari. Arcee began to follow, then turned and saluted as the rest of the crew descended on the elevator, until they were out of sight. Then she headed towards Bumblebee, who was conversing with Sari.

"So yeah, it's a pretty big responsibility we got ahead of us, Sari. Showing Arcee around town isn't gonna be easy", Bumblebee was saying with mock severity.

Sari grinned and rubber her hands together, "You're right. It _is_ a big responsibility. Prime made the right choice picking us", she grinned up at Arcee, "Hope you like your fun fast and furious".

Arcee smiled shyly. In truth, she wasn't thrilled about this idea. She barely knew either Bumblebee or Sari. And while they both seemed perfectly nice, Arcee suspected they were a little too 'hyper' for her tastes.

Humans were still alien to Arcee, and there was a lot she didn't understand about them already from the little she had glimpsed through Sari. Then again, Sari was a technorganic, something even stranger.

And Bumblebee was a rather loud, restless young 'bot. And he was many stellar cycles her junior. While in deceptively good physical shape, Arcee was actually middle-aged by Cybertronian standards. Their ideas of 'fun' were probably rather different.

_Although of course_, Arcee mused, _technically I'm ancient_. The one million stellar cycles she had spent in stasis hadn't aged her a solar cycle from the moment she had been captured by Lockdown. But she suspected some sort of generation-barrier between her and Bumblebee nonetheless.

But Arcee had a gentle, caring spark, and was open-minded and eager for knowledge, something she owed to her work as a school teacher. She would do her very best to have fun, if that's what everyone wanted of her.

Sari was talking to her father, "Ah, come on Dad. We gotta go. Prime told us to".

Sumdac was sitting at his desk, "I know, Sari. It's just I would like to spend some time with you as well. After all, you have just returned from an alien planet".

Sari placed her hand on her father's, "We will spend some time together, Dad. But we're going to have to catch up later. We got a mission to complete, right Bumblebee?" she headed for the cargo elevator that had returned to the top floor surface after transporting the other Autobots.

"Right", Bumblebee said, "So what's first on our objective list? The Laser Rod Arcade? Dino Drive? Five Banners Rollercoaster Kingdom?"

"Hmm", Sari pressed the ground floor button on the elevator as the trio stepped onto it, "Let's think. Burger Bot?"

"Wyatt Toys?"

"Tigatron Stadium?"

Arcee listened, bewildered.

"Ooh! Wait, I got it!" Sari leapt into the air, "Arcee needs to get a new set of wheels!"

"Oh yeah! That's right, she does!"

Arcee stared, "Um, excuse me?"

"You gotta scan an Earth vehicle mode!" Bumblebee exclaimed, "You know, so you can blend in. But blend in with _style_".

"If you want to be a robot in disguise you got to be…well, disguised!" Sari pointed out.

"I…suppose that makes sense", Arcee replied.

"Well, luckily for you you're with the style gurus", Bumblebee said enthusiastically, "Now let's figure out where we're gonna go! There's the Powell Motor company, there's the…"

As the elevator descended and Sari and Bumblebee went on and on, Arcee suspected it was going to be a very long solar cycle.


	7. Touchdown

Author's note: Thanks again for all the reviews. Glad you're all enjoying the characters and I hope I'm doing them justice. See you at the next update.

* * *

Optimus, Ratchet, Jazz and Bulkhead drove through the streets of Detroit. Every so often they had to navigate around massive craters, which were actually the Omega Supreme clone's footprints, or around piles of wreckage and debris.

However, as Jazz scanned the city, he noticed something, "Man, Detroit's sure seen groovier days. But the city's not looking half as narked as I expected it to".

"You noticed it too, huh?" Bulkhead said, "It almost looks like someone started the clean-up job without us".

"Well, Captain Fanzone and the emergency services will have started already, but I find it unlikely that they could have fixed all this so quickly", Optimus added.

"Hah! And who would have helped them? A passing friendly Decepticon?" Ratchet grunted.

As they neared the centre of New Detroit where their scanners informed them most of the emergency services vehicles were located, they saw something approaching.

"Call it a hunch", Jazz said as the 'bots transformed, "But I got a vibe that it was that guy".

Wreck-Gar marched up the street towards them, but he seemed oblivious to them. In his hands was his oversized vacuum cleaner that he was using to suck up what little debris remained on the road. He was humming happily to himself.

The four Autobots walked towards him. Even when standing directly in front of him he seemed not to notice them. It wasn't until he actually walked into Ratchet that he noticed.

"Oh! Hello there!" he switched off his vacuum cleaner, "Good to see you all on this fine winter morn'!"

Jazz evinced confusion, "Who is this dude?"

"Greetings good sir! I am Wreck-Gar! I am a hero!" he held out his servo for Jazz to shake, and when Jazz took it he pumped his arm so enthusiastically that Jazz was nearly thrown off his feet, "I am also a member of the Detroit Sanitation Service!"

Despite nearly hurled into the air by the surprisingly strong 'bot, Jazz was cordial, "Pleased to meet you, man".

"I am Wreck-Gar! I am a man!"

Optimus smiled. It was impossible not to like Wreck-Gar. His child-like naivety and his eagerness to please would win over even the most hostile Autobot: even Ratchet couldn't say a word against him.

Jazz was still rather perplexed at Wreck-Gar's behaviour, "Did…did he…is he…like…", he whispered to Bulkhead, "A few circuits short of a full processor?"

"I am Wreck-Gar! I am a few circuits short of a full processor!" Wreck-Gar exclaimed pleasantly.

"Explain later", Bulkhead said to the bewildered Jazz.

"Now if you'll pardon me, gentlebots, I must return to my sacred cleaning duties!" Wreck-Gar explained, "I swore a secret oath to the ancient masters at the Detroit Sanitation Service, and I shall not fail them!"

He dashed off, brandishing his vacuum like it was a weapon. The Autobots watched him.

"…I think he's got a contract with the Detroit Sanitation Service", Optimus said.

"You think right", a voice said.

The Autobots looked down. The doughty Captain Fanzone stood before them, burly arms crossed across his chest and his blonde hair and moustache unkempt as always.

Optimus nodded, "Captain Fanzone. You got our message from Professor Sumdac?"

"Uh-huh. Sure was nice of you guys to quit town right after your Decepticon buddies decide to invade".

"Could have been worse", Bulkhead pointed out, "We could have quit town right _before_ they decided to invade".

Fanzone squinted at him, "Alright, good point. Still, you ask me, you rusted tin cans shoulda either have stayed to help or stayed out of the city for good".

The Autobots knew better than to take Fanzone seriously.

He seemed to suddenly remember something, "Eh…sorry to hear about your buddy, Prowl".

Optimus nodded, "Thank you Captain".

"He was a good guy. Would have made one heck of a good cop".

"He would have liked to hear that", Optimus wanted to move on quickly; while he appreciated the Captain's words, the pain was still raw.

"We were just saying how this joint ain't looking too shabby", Jazz said.

"Yeah, well, we got your friend to thank for that", Fanzone looked past them to Wreck-Gar, who was vacuuming up the side of an office building, "Showed up right after you guys left. Been a miracle-worker at clean-up duty".

"Hardly surprising", Ratchet observed as they watched Wreck-Gar at work.

"Volunteered for the Sanitation Services", Fanzone almost smiled, "Been a real blessing. A hero, you might say. But don't you guys worry. There's still plenty of work to be done. Like fixing _that_ mess".

He pointed between two tall buildings. The Autobots walked forward and looked. Several enormous skyscrapers had collapsed, the street below coated in rubble. Nearby lay the inert sparkless shell of one of the Decepticon Omega clones, its armour cracked wide open by the true Omega Supreme's mighty fists.

The Autobots surveyed the mess with dismay.

"You know, it's times like this I wished we had a Constructicon handy", Bulkhead grumbled.

* * *

Strika stood alone in the dusty, dirty main starport of New Kaon, looking up at the dark sky. Actually, she wasn't quite alone. In the overlooking communications towers lurked several Decepticons, instructed by Strika to remain there and man the anti-starship cannons, waiting on her command.

As Strika watched a craft descended towards her. It was an Elite Guard ship alright, but not a very large one. In fact, if Strika had to guess, it looked like a lesser ship in service to a larger one. Her guess was confirmed as the markings became clearer – they identified it was belonging to the Elite Guard Capital ship, the _Steelhaven_.

What would one of Ultra Magnus' crew be doing on New Kaon? An envoy? A messenger? Strika scowled; if the luckless Autobot expected to leave the planet online he was going to be very disappointed.

But that wouldn't stop her from hearing him out. As the craft deployed landing struts, she spoke into her commlink to the waiting Decepticons.

"Prime cannons to fire. Target the craft and whatever comes out of it with the anti-personnel guns. But do not fire until I give the order, understood?"

The little craft landed, and almost immediately a ramp was extended from it and a door slid open. Strika tensed and prepared to spring into action.

A 'bot appeared at the doorframe. Strika stared in surprise.

"Disarm the weapons!" she barked at her soldiers after a moment, "Return to your posts. False alarm".

The 'bot walked down the ramp towards her. He was small and unimposing by Decepticon standards, yet on his torso was the Decepticon insignia. His armour plating was a dull yellow, and he was also adorned with deep purple covering. His head was squarish and flat, with two large purple optics.

He was prim and smart in overall appearance, and a seemingly permanent smile dominated his features, although to Strika's optics it looked more like an oily smirk.

He walked down the ramp towards her, "Well well well!" he said amiably, "General Strika! It's been stellar cycles!"

She nodded in acknowledgment, "Swindle".

She knew better than to take his pleasantries seriously. As an intergalactic arms dealer and trader he was always gracious to everyone – because he viewed everyone as a potential customer.

"My, you look fantastic!" he enthused as he stepped off the ramp and approached, "The stellar cycles have been kind to you, my dear! Why, have you lost weight?"

"No", Strika grunted, "What the slag are you doing piloting an Elite Guard ship? I nearly had you scrapped".

"Well, it's a good thing you didn't", Swindle said smoothly, "Because do I have some deals for you! You're going to bust a fuse when you see what I have in store today!"

A compartment in his torso flipped open, and he began to rummage around inside it, pulling out various oddities and parts and discussing their merits at length. Strika peered at them. Swindle might have been primarily an arms dealer, but he was prepared to deal in literally anything. He would – and could – sell garbage to a Junkion. Judging by the gear he was trying to hawk off onto her at the moment, it looked like he had recently raided an Autobot ship.

She looked over his shoulder at the craft he had arrived in. Swindle followed her gaze.

"You like the look of it? You know, I've had this little beauty for over one hundred stellar cycles now – never let me down. You should see the energon economy on this baby! You can make the run from Regalis V to Athenia in a mere…"

"I'm not interested in purchasing it", Strika stomped past the diminutive Decepticon and examined the ship, "Where did it really come from?"

"I'm not certain what you mean", Swindle gathered up all the merchandise he had dropped and placed them back into his storage chamber.

She pointed at it with her chunky fingers, "According to this ship's registration code, it belongs to Ultra Magnus and is still in active service. There's no chance they'd have sold this to you. Where did you get it?"

Swindle's unflappable smarm did not falter, "Hahaha! I can see there's no pulling the carbon over your optic sensors! Alright, you got me. Quite a story, how I got my servos on this kit", he looked at her, "Still, might be quite a few Autobot secrets in the onboard computer. Plenty you can learn from it. Interested?"

"That won't be necessary. Just tell me how you got your greasy servos on it".

Swindle sighed, "Ah, well now, that's the thing, isn't it? Technically this counts as wartime intelligence, and you know how it is these solar cycles, nothing's free…"

He idly examined his fingertips. Strika rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Two energon cubes and one hundred credits".

"Three energon cubes and one hundred credits".

"Done. Now spill it", she loomed over him and prodded him in the chest.

"With pleasure. See, after I arrived on Earth to rendezvous with my old friend Megatron…"

"Megatron? Earth?"

"…I ran afoul of a team of Autobots and ended up, well, shall we say, indisposed. Before long I found myself aboard the Elite Guard flagship with several other fine Decepticon fellows. Fortunately en-route to Cybertron I was able to escape, free the other prisoners and, well…_appropriate _my get-away vehicle", he tapped the ship's hull.

"Hmm. And your fellow prisoners?"

"Uncertain, I'm afraid. While I secured our exit they engaged the Autobots. Unfortunately the battle was indecisive and rather than risk capture myself and therefore dooming us all to the Cybertron Stockades I…"

"You looted the ship and cut and ran while the_ real_ Decepticons did all the fighting", Strika snarled, "And you didn't even stick around to find out what happened to them. Who were the other prisoners?"

"Well, you might find this a little difficult to believe, but I could have sworn two of them were clones of Starscream".

Strika arched her eyebrows, "You don't say? Who else?"

"Old pals of ours, Lugnut and Blitzwing".

Strika said nothing for a moment, just stared at Swindle with horror. Then with a fierce cry she seized him by the shoulders and shook him fiercely.

"Lugnut?! My precious Lugnut!" she bellowed, "You abandoned him! My poor little Luggy!"

"I…think …he…can…take…care….of….himself…" Swindle gasped as he was shaken like a rag doll.

"You pathetic snivelling coward!" Strika screamed, "I should shatter your lenses! I should flay your plating off, strip by strip!" she shoved him away brutally and sent him hurtling backwards, tumbling head over heel. He landed in a heap and groaned.

After a second the red veil of rage cleared from Strika's vision, and she immediately regretted being so hostile to the merchant. Swindle enjoyed a privileged position in the Decepticon ranks: Megatron considered him valuable, if somewhat distasteful. He traded with countless exotic planets and species, generating much trade for the war-like Decepticons, both in imports and exports. As such, although he was officially required to serve in the Decepticon army like everyone else, Megatron overlooked this in favour of allowing Swindle to operate independently where he was far more useful.

However, there was another reason to be careful around Swindle. While he was relatively puny he was not to be underestimated. His job provided him with access to the galaxy's finest weaponry, and while Strika couldn't see his signature arm-mounted cannon, at a moment's notice he could deploy a dozen hidden weapons and unleash a brigade's worth of firepower. And he was far more cold and ruthless than his smile would have you believe.

Strika hurried over to him, but was determined not to appear too worried, "Are you functioning?"

With a grunt he got to his feet, mechanics creaking and whining. He straightened and dusted himself off. Fortunately, he didn't seem to want to pursue the matter either.

"Never better, my dear. This armour plating is triple-coated, I'll have you know! Finest armour in the quadrant when it comes to absorbing both blunt trauma and energy weapons. You should really check out the deals they got going for this on Delta Pavonis IV. Drop my name for a discount!"

With a confrontation avoided, Strika returned her attention to the matter at hand, "So…Lugnut and the others. You say they were captured by the Autobots? That's impossible!"

"Only reporting what I saw, I'm afraid".

The red mist settled over Strika's vision again. Her fists clenched involuntarily and her arms trembled with suppressed rage. Who could have done this to her beloved Lugnut? Her consort, her partner, her spark mate…

"The Autobots from Earth captured him and the others?" she snarled.

"Well, I assume so".

"Then I will go to this planet Earth and tear their sparks out with my bare servos!"

Swindle clapped her on the shoulder plate cheerfully, "Good for you, my friend! Nothing like a little brutal honesty to start one off on a mission! Now, about those energon cubes…"

She turned away and stormed off, "See Octane in fuel logistics about that. You are free to trade your goods. Your ship will be secure here. I'm afraid I have a meeting I must attend to".

As she walked away she glowered furiously. Suddenly this meeting had become very important. And _personal_.

* * *

"So, see anything you like?" Sari asked.

"I'm…not sure", Arcee replied.

They were at Ludwig's Luxury Cars, a dealership catering for lavish motorists. Hundreds of high-price sports cars, muscle cars and limousines were lined up before them in a wide yard. Bumblebee was leaping from car to car, looking over them excitedly and gushing about their merits, not noticing neither Arcee or Sari were really paying him much attention.

Sari had spoken to the staff, who had allowed them to spend time browsing the cars in stock despite the fact they weren't going to be buying anything. After all, a new member of the Autobots, Detroit's renowned superheroes, adopting one of their cars as its disguise was very good publicity.

"Oh, and _this _one has awesome acceleration!" Bumblebee was saying, "But no so good on the cornering. I saw it all on _Street Demon_! Before we um, you know, had to pull the plug on that. Moving on!" he leapt towards another sports car, "Wow, check out the suspension on this!"

"Bumblebee!" Sari said firmly, "Don't you think Arcee would like to pick a vehicle mode similar to her Cybertronian one?"

"Huh? Oh…oh yeah. Makes sense", Bumblebee grinned sheepishly.

"So", Sari looked over the rows and rows of cars, trying to spot a suitable match for Arcee's Cybertronian vehicle mode. After a moment she realized the problem with this.

"Erm…what…is your native vehicle mode anyway?" she asked, fidgeting awkwardly.

"Oh, well, I'll show you", Arcee's body twisted and parts switched out for new ones as she transformed into a narrow, four-wheeled Cybertronian car, with a large cockpit and a wide spoiler at the back.

"Huh. Slick", Bumblebee said.

"Yeah!" Sari looked impressed as she studied it, "You sure you wanna change that? It is pretty cool".

"I think it's more important to blend in", Arcee's voice came from the cockpit, "I should respect this planet's culture if I intend to serve here".

"Hmm…ooh, then how about this?" Bumblebee asked, leading the way to a car he had spotted in the corner.

Arcee transformed back to robot mode and she and Sari went to investigate. Sari whistled when she saw the silver vehicle. It was a low-slung, wedge-shaped sports car with a darkened windshield that joined directly onto the side windows. Angular wheel arches and wide, rectangular air intakes completed its unique look. The card on its hood identified it as a 'Lamborghini Bravo 7200'.

"Suh-weet!" Bumblebee said emphatically.

"Awesome!" Sari agreed.

Arcee lightly traced one finger along its roof, "Hmm…it seems suitable", she performed a quick scan of it, "And it's compatible with my systems".

She found herself growing strangely excited. She had only adopted alien alternate modes twice before, a long time ago, on Cybertron Intelligence missions during the Great War. There was something quite stimulating about the idea of reformatting again.

"Reckon I should give it a try?" she asked.

"Do it! Do it!" Sari was hopping up and down excitedly.

Arcee looked back at the car, and emitted a beam from her forehead. It widened to scan the entire vehicle, tracing every surface meticulously, both exterior and interior.

Bumblebee and Sari watched. When Arcee was done the beam retracted and she exhaled softly.

"Okay, here goes", she said, and she began to change.

It was not a transformation in the normal sense in that parts did not shift much, but instead almost morphed, to accommodate the Lamborghini's design instead of her Cybertronian car's. Sari watched with interest: this was something she hadn't seen before.

When the process was complete after maybe half a minute, Arcee transformed to her vehicle mode. Suddenly two identical Lamborghinis were parked next to each other, but one was coloured in Arcee's white and dark pink.

"Lookin' good!" Bumblebee exclaimed.

"Suits you", Sari agreed.

"Um…thank you", Arcee replied. Her engine revved and she reversed out of the yard, slowly and carefully so as to avoid bumping into the stationary cars.

"Wanna go for a test drive?" Bumblebee asked.

"Why not?" Arcee asked; she found the prospect of testing her new vehicle mode unexpectedly enticing.

Bumblebee transformed to his car mode and drove on ahead, calling, "Keep up – if you can!"

Sari rushed over to Arcee, "Mind if I get a ride?" she asked.

"Sure, hop in", Arcee's passenger door swung open and Sari jumped in.

Arcee took off after Bumblebee, feeling invigorated in a way she hadn't for a long time. Ahead of her there were new roads to discover, new sights to see; in fact, there was a whole new world explore.

* * *

Bulkhead grunted and grimaced as he lifted a gigantic hunk of twisted metal from the ruins of a tower. Bricks and crumbling mortar fell from it as Bulkhead strained to hold it above his head. He turned around slowly and eased it to the floor, where upon Optimus set to work slicing it up into smaller, more easily disposable chunks with his axe.

Bulkhead wiped his forehead and exhaled deeply, "Boy, Fanzone wasn't kidding when he said there was still plenty of work to be done".

Jazz was busy loading rubble into a parked waste disposal truck, "You said it, Big Green. Maybe we should have asked the big shots on Cybertron for a little back-up after all?"

Optimus slashed the twisted scaffolding repeatedly, raising his axe high and bringing it down hard, "I think it improves our image with the humans if we clean up our _own_ mess".

"In other words, you're stubborn", Ratchet was lifting metal debris from the rubble and depositing it into the truck's trailer with the beams emitted from his curved, arm-mounted magnets, "And how do you propose we clean up _that_ on our own?"

He pointed in the direction of the downed Omega Supreme clone.

"And there's another one on Dinobot Island", Bulkhead said, "Unless the Dinobots have…you know. Eaten it".

Optimus sighed and leaned on his axe, "Well, I'm not sure. Any ideas?"

"We could throw them through the space bridge", Bulkhead suggested.

"Great idea, except for one thing", Ratchet gestured again to the hulking Decepticon carcass, "How do we get something like that to the space bridge in the first place?"

"Oh. Right. Yeah".

"Besides, I ain't so sure sending a trillion tonnes of bad-vibe Omega Supremes grooving through space for the 'Cons to stumble on is such a solid idea, bro", Jazz grinned at a sheepish Bulkhead.

"Maybe we can ask the human military to airlift them", Optimus stroked his chin thoughtfully, "Then we could drop them in the ocean".

"No, Jazz is right. We can't leave these things lying around for the Decepticons to find", Ratchet folded his arms across his chest, "What we need is some incinerator charges. Those would disintegrate the bodies without a messy explosion. Providing we set the charges right, of course".

"Tight plan, except of course we're a little light on incinerator charges", Jazz said.

Optimus sighed, "This is going to end with us contacting Cybertron again, isn't it? Great. Just great".

The other three Autobots looked at him.

"What's wrong, Boss 'Bot?" Bulkhead asked, "You seem like you've had a gas-tank's full of Cybertron".

Optimus wrung his hands uncomfortably, "I'm not sure why, Bulkhead, but as much as I missed Cybertron over the stellar cycles…well, for some reason it didn't feel like a homecoming when we arrived back there".

Ratchet tilted his head, "That's why you turned down the role of temporary Magnus, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess it is. Call me crazy, but as weird as this planet is…" he looked out over the Detroit skyline, "This feels like my home now".

The four Autobots stood in silence, looking out over the city, with its towering skyscrapers, constant flow of traffic and in the distance, the glint of sunlight on the surface of the Detroit River.

After a while Ratchet spoke, "Well, if this is home now, we might as well keep it tidy. Come on, we got a job to do".

They returned to their work silently, each lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

Author's final note: Incidentally, if you want to see what Arcee's Earth mode would look like, type 'lamborghini bravo' into google images. And imagine it in pink and white. And slightly futurised.


	8. Deceived Decepticons

Author's notes: Thanks again to everyone who read and reviewed! Sorry the updates are a little slower now but I gotta pace myself.

* * *

In the huge reactor room for the Solar Fusion Power Planet, Mixmaster, Scrapper and Dirt Boss sat in one dingy corner. They were restrained, not by stasis cuffs, but by chains and solid metal bars that had been bent and wrapped around their servos, binding them together and to a supporting pillar.

Dirt Boss was still unconscious, but Mixmaster and Scrapper were very much awake and alert. They struggled and wriggled to get free but to no avail.

"Hold it, Scrapper", Mixmaster said, "It's useless. We'll have to talk our way outta this".

"Talk our way out of it?" Scrapper managed to twist around just enough to look at him, "What makes you think we can do that?"

"Well", Mixmaster straightened as best he could in his bonds, "Maybe we can work our charms on that femmebot. After all, bet she wouldn't hurt a coupla' manly fellow Decepticons like us, right?" he winked knowingly.

Scrapper wasn't so sure. Something on the far wall caught his eye.

"Uh…Mix?" he quavered, "I ain't so sure about that!"

"Huh?" Mixmaster followed Scrapper's gaze and found himself looking at the ghastly corpse of Starscream, hung up like a hunter's trophy.

The two Constructicons looked at one another, then descended into panicked screams.

Their shrieks drifted into the adjacent control room, where Slipstream and Soundwave stood. Slipstream shook her head in disgust.

"Urgh. Is a little dignity too much to ask for?"

She looked at Soundwave, who was tinkering with the cerebro-shell in his palm.

"What you doing with that thing anyway?"

"Initiating repairs. It may be valuable".

"Hmm. Won't that wake the little one up again?"

"Possibly. But he would reactivate eventually regardless".

"Oh. So, what do we do with the three of them now?"

Soundwave looked up at her, "Awaiting your decision".

She blinked, "_My_ decision?"

"You are the leader".

"I am?"

Soundwave looked about as surprised as he was capable of being, "I assumed so. Your domineering personality indicated a desire to command".

Slipstream put on hand on her hip, "In other words, you're calling me bossy?"

Soundwave didn't answer. He returned to his work on the cerebro-shell.

Slipstream took a deep breath, "Well then. If I'm the leader, I say we need more Decepticons for our cell here on this pitiful planet. And these are our newest recruits".

Soundwave didn't look up, "Previous experience suggests they are willing to co-operate with Autobots. Suggestion: terminate them and repurpose their raw material".

"And how do we do that?"

"Locate an AllSpark fragment".

Slipstream considered the idea. It was tempting. She certainly would enjoy destroying the Constructicons, although Soundwave's incredibly cold talk of 'termination' and 'repurposing' was a little unsettling.

After a while she shook her head, "No. There's no guarantee we'll find an AllSpark fragment, and if we can't we'll have lost three Decepticons. Slagging our fellow 'Cons isn't going to impress our superiors. Assuming we ever find some".

Soundwave saluted, "As you command".

Slipstream grinned, "I like the sound of that".

Soundwave clicked the two halves of the cerebro-shell back together: it buzzed violently for a moment, then was still.

The femmebot looked at him, "Finished?"

"Affirmative".

"Good. Let's go talk to our new buddies".

* * *

Sentinel strode down the corridors of the Cybertron Central Infirmary. Behind him marched Jetfire and Jetstorm. Sentinel stopped at one point to slip his pass card into a security datapad. They entered the Intensive Care Unit, passing many empty rooms, until they stopped outside one.

"You two wait here", Sentinel ordered.

"Being understood Sentinel Prime sir", Jetfire answered, and the twins moved to either side of the closed door and straightened up.

Sentinel opened the door and walked inside the poorly-lit room. In the dark up ahead, he heard someone gasp in alarm.

"Hello? Whose there?" a voice called.

A light flicked on and Sentinel walked forward. Standing directly in front of him was a surprised-looking female Autobot.

"Sentinel Prime! Sir!" she saluted.

Sentinel looked at her. She was of typical femmebot build, slender and lean, with a traditional white medi-bot chassis and decorative red and grey plating on her forearms and her face. A large white crest rose from the back of her head, and a curved pane of metal around her hips gave the appearance of a dress.

The Elite Guard 'bot regarded her for a moment, then walked past her.

"Um…excuse me, Prime sir", the femmebot said, "I'm afraid this area is off-limits at the moment".

"Elite Guard business", Sentinel waved her away impatiently.

"My orders surpass Elite Guard authority, sir", she replied, hurrying alongside him, "I'm going to have to ask you to leave".

Sentinel stopped in his tracks and looked at her, "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

She saluted, "You were my drill sergeant in boot camp, sir".

"And your name is…?"

"Well…you named me, sir. I am Red Alert".

"Huh. Well then, if I trained you should know that I'm not exactly one to take no for an answer, _Autobot_!" Sentinel yelled.

He stormed past her. To her credit, she didn't give in, insistently protesting as she followed him.

Up ahead Sentinel saw what he was looking for. Lying prone on a great table was the body of Ultra Magnus, the mighty Supreme Commander of the Autobots.

He lay motionless, but Sentinel noticed a great deal had changed since the last time he had seen him. His blue and white armour was repaired, with no visible damage. His left arm had been reattached, or otherwise replaced. And he was plugged into only one monitor as opposed to the dozen or more he had been previously. Sentinel and Red Alert looked at him in silence.

"Well, I'm here now", Sentinel barked suddenly, "So you might as well give me an update on his condition".

"Who is requesting the update?"

"The Elite Guard".

"We've received no formal inquiry…"

"I _am_ the Elite Guard!" Sentinel snapped, "Just do as your told, Autobot! Make it unofficial if that doesn't sizzle your circuits quite so badly. Just tell me if the old 'bot's ever going to function properly again".

Red Alert looked distinctly uncomfortable. Sentinel waited, assuming his most haughty pose, chest thrust forward with his arms folded across it.

Eventually Red Alert looked up at him, "Ultra Magnus has been taken off spark support. His circuitry, servo and armour damage is all fully repaired, but his processor systems have not come back online yet".

Sentinel looked over at his fallen commander, "How long until they do?"

"Uncertain. We hope soon".

"Well _obviously_ you _hope _soon", Sentinel said irritably, "But hope doesn't get us anywhere, now does it? Get you and your medi-bot pals back to work on him!"

Red Alert's expression was increasingly stern, "Sir, there's nothing much we can do right now. We've tried every processor stimulation technique known to…"

"Get him back online _now_!" Sentinel nearly screamed, "_I_ need him online right now! Cybertron Command is taking steps to demote me to Minor and this rusty old fool is the only 'bot that save my career!"

The two Autobots glared at each other, Sentinel quivering with rage and nervous energy, Red Alert stoic and defiant.

"Sir", she said quietly, "I'm going to have to ask you to leave".

Sentinel didn't wait to be shown out. Furious with himself for blurting out too much, he strode out of the room with dark anger etched in his features.

Red Alert watched him go and breathed a sigh of relief. She returned to her work, compiling a report on the recent operations that had been performed on Ultra Magnus.

As she examined the monitors and typed into a datapad, the great form of Ultra Magnus twitched slightly. He rolled over slowly, agonizingly, to lie on one side.

He opened his mouth and tried to speak, but all that came out was a hoarse whisper, "Shock…wave…"

* * *

Strika sat at the conference table, watching the other Decepticon Generals assemble and take their seats in the dark room. Over a dozen sinister mechs comprised the elite group of tacticians, some from New Kaon, some from different Decepticon refugee colonies.

The wizened Deszaras, for instance, had come all the way from the distant planet Thrull, while the fearsome Razorclaw had travelled from Tyroxia. How Deszaras always managed to complete the journey from Thrull to New Kaon in less than four mega cycles was a mystery to Strika, but she wasn't about to complain.

Strika waited for the Generals to settle. When they fell silent she stood up.

"Gentlebots, you may be wondering why I have called this emergency meeting".

"Indeed. Our last meeting was only a stellar cycle ago", the haughty, but brilliant Onslaught replied.

"I bring news I thought best to give to you in person", she walked slowly to the head of the table, arms behind her back, "I have important news".

"You do?" Razorclaw growled, "Where from?"

And so Strika related the stories she had heard from the two Starscream clones, and also from Swindle. Her fellow Generals interrupted her often and poured over every detail of the two accounts. When she had finally finished the Generals exchanged looks.

"So, it was outright treachery, not mere desertion, that led Megatron to place that bounty on Starscream's head", Deszaras mused.

"So it would seem", Strika said, "But Starscream's not important now. What matters is the Decepticons the Autobots managed to imprison. We must free them immediately".

"Oh really? At any rate, we don't know if they are even still in captivity", Onslaught retorted, "Swindle was unable to confirm if they were re-captured. They may well have escaped, or succeeded in capturing the Elite Guard capital ship".

"Unlikely", the burly Straxus boomed, "We would have heard from them by now if that were the case".

"And if they've been captured again", Deszaras added, "They'll have been taken to Cybertron by now and locked away in the Stockades. If that's the case, we can do nothing for them now".

"We have to try", Strika snarled furiously, "We must do _something_!"

The other Generals fell silent. Strika regained her composure. Her peers were all well aware of her personal interest in rescuing the prisoners, one in particular, but none of them mentioned it. As a rule, Decepticon marriages were a strictly private affair. Only during the actual wedding ceremony was the union supposed to be publically acknowledged. Outbursts of emotion were frowned upon in Decepticon society.

But Strika wasn't about to get embarrassed. While her beloved Lugnut had been in peril many times before, if he was being held on Cybertron…well, no invading Decepticon had set foot on Cybertron for over a million stellar cycles and survived, and not for a lack of trying. There would be no reaching him. But she wasn't about to give up. She _would_ convince them.

"Only one course of action remains", she pressed a button on the desk before her and a section of it opened up into a console.

She typed a command into it and a huge viewscreen on the far wall was activated. After a moment it displayed an image of a dull blue and green planet, wrapped in shreds of pale white cloud.

"Earth, gentlebots. The planet on which the AllSpark and Megatron were lost, from where our glorious leader returned from seeming permanent deactivation to lead a brilliant surge against the Autobots that almost delivered Cybertron into our servos".

"And yet we were thwarted", a tall, bronze-plated, blue-faced General with a crested helmet and needle-like teeth hissed, ""By mere Autobots! What's more, this is not the first time we have encountered these particular upstarts!"

"No. That's true", Strika typed a few more commands into the console and new information flashed up onto the screen – a detailed analysis of the team of Autobots stationed on Earth.

The Decepticons owned an extensive database on Cybertron's Autobots, cataloguing every individual Autobot's vital statistics and current status, well-maintained and up-to-date. Or at least, it had been. In truth it was merely Cybertron Command's database, obtained by Shockwave during his time as a double agent, and transferred to the Decepticons for easy access to extensive intelligence on their enemies. But it had not been updated since they had lost contact with Shockwave.

It occurred to Strika that that was another great flaw of the Decepticon war effort. As they were too dependant on Megatron for guidance, they had become too dependant on Shockwave for intelligence. Now that he was gone, they had no means of getting information about events on Cybertron. If they had, perhaps they would be able to confirm whether or not Lugnut and the others were being held in the Stockades.

Brushing aside such thoughts for now, Strika looked at the screen. Displayed were the visages of five Autobots: Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Prowl, Bulkhead and Bumblebee, along with brief summaries of their individual data-files.

"Nothing remarkable about _them_", Razorclaw shrugged.

"But to hinder Megatron more than once! And to survive to tell the tale!" the razor-toothed General growled in his scratchy voice, "Despite their unassuming nature, they may be formidable opponents indeed. After all, some are brought online great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them".

"The threat level these Autobots present is irrelevant", Razorclaw snapped, "What does matter is the information we can extract from them. They may know what has happened to Lugnut and Blitzwing".

"Lugnut and Blitzwing do not warrant this kind of attention", Onslaught snorted.

Strika struggled to restrain her anger.

A broad-shouldered, blue and white armoured General with bladed arms shifted uneasily, "I question the validity of that statement. Besides, those Autobots may also know what happened to our glorious leader Megatron, and we cannot pass up an opportunity to learn what has happened to him".

Deszaras nodded, "True, Sky-Byte. It's certainly the best lead we've got".

Onslaught folded his arms across his chest plate, "I still say we should wait for word from Megatron before we act. He may be displeased if we meddle with affairs on Earth. Any talk of action against the Autobots is premature. Our efforts at the moments should be focused on keeping rumours of Megatron's capture at bay and…"

He was distracted by a loud burst of static from the wall-mounted monitor. The Decepticon Generals turned to look at it. After a moment a new image appeared, blurry and indistinct.

"Strika, what is the meaning of this?" Razorclaw demanded to know.

"I have done nothing", Strika was wrestling with the controls for the monitor, "This is being broadcast from an outside source. And what's more, it appears to be currently transmitting to every viz-screen on New Kaon at this very moment!"

Sky-Byte looked nervous, "What in the name of…" the image on the screen suddenly came into focus, displaying a familiar figure, "…Megatron?"

There he was, the mighty Decepticon Lord, held by stasis cuffs, leashed to an upright stretcher. His chassis was cracked and shattered, even his helmet was splintered. His proud countenance did not flinch, however.

The image began to zoom out, revealing Lugnut and Shockwave, also in captivity. The red skyline of Cybertron appeared behind them. Before them stood a team of Autobots; none other than some of the very Autobots they had just been examining on the database.

The Generals watched in silence for several minutes, as the video replayed itself once more. Each was lost in their own thoughts.

Eventually the fanged, blue-faced General leapt to his feet and raked the table with his claw-like fingers, "That settles this matter! Megatron has been captured, and _those_ Autobots are responsible!" he produced a rotating, drill-like longsword and pointed it at the image of Optimus Prime on the screen.

"So it would seem", Onslaught said quietly, as if shaken to his core, "You have the permission you were looking for, Strika. Go to Earth. Find out what happened, and find out if we can free our Master".

"And if you cannot", the other General spat, "Then the honour of destroying these worthy foes…" he turned the blade to point at Strika, "…shall be all _yours_".

* * *

Bumblebee and Sari stood side-by-side under the shadow of a giant rollercoaster, watching a single cart rattle around its tracks. They were at Five Banners Rollercoaster Kingdom, the most popular amusement park in the city since Dino Drive had closed. Of course the rides weren't designed for Transformers, but there were family-sized carts on some rides that could comfortably accommodate a small Autobot like Bumblebee, or in this case, Arcee.

The cart rocketed above where Bumblebee and Sari were standing, accompanied by an excited shriek. Bumblebee and Sari had grown tired of the ride about twenty minutes ago, but apparently Arcee's appetite had barely been whetted. She shot past again, yelling excitedly and waving her arms in the air in a manner that did not do her age justice.

"Wow. She's quite the party animal at spark, huh?" Bumblebee said.

"Uh-huh", Sari yawned; the day was drawing on and the sun was setting over the park, "Sure is. Not even tired and I'm already…"

She leaned sleepily on Bumblebee's leg. The Autobot struggled to resist the temptation to remove it quickly and trip her over. It had been a hard few days for her. Probably best to leave the hi-jinx for another time.

"What happens to you when you die, Bumblebee?"

Bumblebee froze, "Uhm…I dunno. You mean Cybertronians or…"

"Cybertronians".

"Oh. Seems like the kinda question you'd be better of asking Ratchet, or Prowl…_oh_", the pain stung him again, suddenly, as it always did.

"Yeah", Sari said quietly, "I miss him".

"So do I. We all do", he managed to force a smile, "You know, he never did pay up with that axel grease he promised me after I managed to stay quiet for ten cycles".

Sari made a noise in the growing dark. At first Bumblebee thought she had snorted with laugher, but after a few seconds he could hear her crying quietly.

"Hey…hey…" he knelt down next to her, "Don't cry".

She put her hands over her eyes and suppressed a sob, "I'm sorry".

"Don't be sorry either. Look, I know it hurts…but…erm…but…"

"But what, Bumblebee? It's not fair. Why did he have to die?"

Bumblebee tried to think of an answer. He'd been asking himself the same question for days now. There wasn't one that he could think of that seemed even remotely fair.

"I…I don't know. I'm sorry".

His shoulders slumped and he sat down heavily next to Sari. The image of Prowl's face appeared before his optics, and the sound of his voice materialized in his audio sensors. Acute, stabbing pain lanced his spark. He closed his optics and clutched at his chest. Thinking about Prowl was like a physical blow, to all of them. Bumblebee had seen it in the faces of all the others; Prime, Bulkhead, Jazz, even grumpy old Ratchet hadn't been able to hide his anguish at times. Bumblebee was an Autobot and couldn't cry, but he felt intensely like he wanted to.

Sari must have sensed his sudden pain because she placed her hand on his knee, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay. Look, it shouldn't _be_ this way. Prowl gave his spark to save us all, so we could live our lives. We shouldn't be so…so…gloomy every time we think of him. He wouldn't want that".

"You're right", Sari said, "But it's not easy".

"I know. It sucks. It's gonna take time. For all of us".

Sari rubbed her sleeve across her eyes, "It's just every time I think about what happened to him…"

"Hey, you said you wanted to know what happened to Cybertronians when they go offline?"

"Yeah".

"Well, some Autobots believe our sparks are fused into the Well of All Sparks, which is where the AllSpark gets its power from. Apparently their spark energy lives on forever inside the AllSpark, peacefully side-by-side with every Transformer who ever went offline, watching over us forever".

"Oh", Sari wiped her eyes and managed a half-smile, "That doesn't sound so bad".

Bumblebee put his hand around her and drew her closer, "No, it doesn't, does it?"

As the cart shot past again accompanied by Arcee's excited cries, Bumblebee and Sari hugged one another for a moment, then turned back to watch the femmebot's activities.

* * *

Author's note: Cameos galore! Consider this my equivalent of all those great Autobot crowd scenes in Season 3. Everyone figure out the blue-faced General was Dinobot? I hope so. Funnily enough, I had planned to include Sky-Byte and written his part just a few weeks before the AllSpark Almanac came out and confirmed his existence. Funny eh?


	9. Decepticons: mobilize

Author's note: Another update! Thanks again for all the reviews, they're surprisingly addictive. Hope everyone's still enjoying the story.

* * *

The Autobot base on Earth had seen better days. It had not survived the battle in Detroit unscathed. The roof had been destroyed by a wayward missile fired by one of the Omega Supreme clones, and rubble choked the floor. It had rained during the day, and the factory floor was slippery and dank.

But on the plus side, the night sky was plainly visible through the gaping hole in the roof and the view of the darkening sky and the brilliant stars just beginning to appear against the blackness was breathtaking. Optimus stood alone amongst the rubble, admiring the view. Bulkhead, Ratchet and Jazz had all retired for a stasis-nap, and Optimus was eager for rest as well, but he wanted to wait up and make sure Bumblebee, Sari and Arcee got back safely first.

He stifled a yawn. He was incredibly tired. Thinking back to it, the last time he had had powered down properly was the night before Megatron had first been detected on the Moon. That was two solar cycles ago now, and Optimus needed to recharge.

However for the moment he was quite content to stand in silence and look at the stars. Prowl would probably have approved of the change in scenery.

Optimus wiped at his tired optics. From outside, there came the screeching of tyres on tarmac. Optimus waited, and a moment later Bumblebee and Arcee walked into the room, Bumblebee on the tips of his stabilizing servos to avoid making too much noise.

When he caught sight of Optimus he jumped, "Oh, boss-bot! I…didn't expect to see you still up!"

Optimus arched one eyebrow, "I figured I'd wait up for you two".

"Oh…ahem…sorry we were so late", Bumblebee fidgeted awkwardly, "It's just that…"

"It's my fault, sir", Arcee stepped forward, "I got carried away, what with seeing an organic city for the first time".

"I see", Optimus wasn't annoyed at all actually, but he wasn't about to let Bumblebee know that, "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"You bet!" Arcee replied, clasping her servos together, "The architecture, the strange materials the buildings are made from, the humans, their little worker 'bots, their vehicles, their televised programming, their electronic stimulation entertainment systems…"

"I keep telling you, they're called 'video games'", Bumblebee grinned, "Man, you should see her on _Ninja Gladiator II_! She even beat my highest score!"

"Is that right?" Optimus looked at Arcee, "Ah, I see you adopted a local vehicle mode. Nice work. Anyway, I'm going to power down for the night. Arcee, Ratchet's set up Sari's old room for you stay in. Is Sari home safely?"

"Yeah, she's fine", Bumblebee answered.

"Good. In the morning we can get to work fixing _this_ mess", Optimus raised one finger, pointing at the ceiling.

Arcee yawned and stretched, "Sounds good. I take my leave, sir".

Optimus nodded and smiled, "Sure. Goodnight".

Arcee walked away, heading in the wrong direction. Bumblebee went to help her, but Optimus stopped him briefly.

"Thanks for taking care of her today, Bumblebee".

"Huh? Oh sure, no sweat", the little 'bot shivered suddenly and looked up at the stars.

"What's wrong?" Optimus said.

"Oh…nothing. Just…do you ever get the feeling someone's talking about you?"

* * *

"I will grind those insolent Autobots into space dust!" Strika snarled to herself as she stormed down the corridors of the New Kaon barracks, fists clenched and shoulders tensed.

How dare those petty piles of scrap conquer not only her dear Lugnut, but their mighty leader Megatron too? It was the single greatest insult to Decepticon-kind since they had been exiled from Cybertron in the Great War.

She marched into the quarters of Team Chaar; the official name for the squad under her direct command. The infamous Team Chaar was the most feared five-bot platoon at the Decepticon's disposal, now that Megatron's personal team had unofficially disbanded.

Strika looked around the quarters. All four of her followers were there: Cyclonus, Blackout, Spittor and Oil Slick. But they weren't alone. They were gathered around the two Starscream clones and Swindle, deep in conversation. Except for Cyclonus, who stood alone in a corner, idly examining one of his energy swords.

As Strika entered, Cyclonus looked up at her and nodded.

She returned the gesture, "See the transmission?"

"Yes. We all did".

Strika advanced on Swindle and the Starscream clones, looming over them, "Clear out. Me and my team got work to do".

"Just a moment, my dear", Swindle didn't even look up at her: he was busy installing something amongst the purple clone's circuitry, exposed by his open cockpit , "There we go, champ. Just the thing".

The purple clone closed the cockpit, "Whatever you say, sir. Erm…just what is it?"

Swindle clapped one hand on the bot's shoulder, "Don't look so nervous, buddy. That little baby is what we call a Localised Transwarp Generator, complete with its very own Short Range Retrieval Beacon Generator.

"It links up with your power chip rectifier and your neural circuitry; we're talking state of the art, internally activated function here! It produces miniature transwarp waves and fires up the Retrieval Beacon all in one stroke, allowing for short range teleportation. Maximum range up to half a mega-mile".

"Sounds like just the upgrade for you", the blue clone sneered at his comrade, "You can run away even faster now!"

His companion fidgeted uneasily.

"Oh, don't be such a protoform!" Swindle said cheerfully, "Trust me, this little gem would give you the edge in combat with Ultra Magnus himself! You just warp behind him and blast him in the back".

"How noble", Oil Slick observed.

The beginnings of a smile were forming on the purple clone's face, "I like the sound of that! But are you sure there's not a chance of me catching a stray transwarp wave and being teleported to the edge of the galaxy?"

"_Definitely _probably not", Swindle turned quickly to the other clone, "Now then, figured out what your upgrade's for yet?"

"Of course I have!" the clone snapped, "It's for…um…"

He looked down, and Strika saw that Swindle had attached what looked like an extra pair of exhausts to his lower legs.

The clone was still looking for an answer, "Um…"

"Works on the same principle as your buddy's!" Swindle exclaimed, "Internal activation, power chip rectifier linked, the whole works. But this little genius produces sonic pulses up to a maximum of seven hundred astro-decibels. You gotta see, or hear, this beauty in action to believe it. It'll send an Autobot spinning through the air like a protoform sucked into a black hole!"

"Hmph", the blue clone lifted his leg and peered at the device implanted into it, "I knew that".

Swindle straightened up and grinned, "So, do we have a deal?"

"Slag yeah!" the purple clone barked enthusiastically, "With this no-one will be able to catch me…I mean…"

"Your meagre sales pitch has managed to catch my most precious attention", the other clone sneered, "And yes, we have a deal. You cannot improve upon perfection, but one can at least try".

"Excellent!" Swindle clapped his hands together, "Now…there's just the little matter of my payment…"

The two clones looked at each other, then at Swindle, then back at each other.

"Of course, if you don't have the credits up front I offer a wide variety of financing options", Swindle leered and produced a datapad, "If I could just get you bot's to sign here…"

"Forget it", Strika interjected, "I know what happens to bots who end up owing you".

"That's right", Spittor nodded, "Remember what happened to Rampage? Drove the poor bot crazy…"

Swindle coughed loudly, "Well, no payment, no goods I'm afraid. I'll just have to take those back, fellas", he turned to the two clones.

Strika clasped her servo to her forehead, "Forget it. Charge it to my account. I don't care how much it is. Just get out of my sight".

"Works for me", Swindle swiftly typed on the datapad, then handed it to Strika. The femmebot grunted in surprise when she saw the total, but confirmed her details and finalised the payment regardless.

"Now go", she sighed.

"Pleasure doing business with you bots", Swindle smiled graciously and walked out of the room whistling.

When he was gone the purple clone prostrated himself at Strika's feet, "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! You've no idea how much this means to me!"

The other clone gritted his teeth, "Um, yes. Thank you", he muttered, barely audible.

"Don't mention it", Strika snorted, "I need my bots well-armed".

She stepped over the clone at her feet, one giant foot pounding him into the floor by accident, "Listen up, Team Chaar!" she boomed.

Her four soldiers formed a line facing her.

"We have a mission. A mission of utmost priority".

"Do you mean 'utmost priority' like the time we were assigned to patrol the space lanes between New Kaon and Thrull for sixty stellar cycles, or 'utmost priority' like the time we attacked that space bridge and wiped out that team of Autobots?" Oil Slick asked.

"Oh yeah. That was fun", Blackout said.

Strika's optics narrowed, "Let's just say I can't guarantee our personal safety".

Oil Slick, Blackout and Spittor all cheered. Cyclonus said nothing.

"We're heading for the hotspot of Decepticon – Autobot conflict in the galaxy", Strika explained, "A little planet known as…" she stopped mid-sentence and turned around.

The two clones were standing there with blank expressions on their faces.

"One nanoklik", Strika stroked her chin thoughtfully, "You two have been to Earth, have you not?"

The purple clone twitched, "Uh…no?"

Strika would have smiled if she could, "You two can start working your debt off to me right now. You're coming with us".

"We are?"

The massive femmebot slammed her fist into her open palm, "Listen up, everyone! You've got thirty cycles to kiss goodbye to New Kaon! We rendezvous at the assembly point. Oh, and Blackout", Strika leered at the Starscream clones, "Make sure our new friends join us".

Blackout slapped a giant clawed hand on each of the clone's shoulder, "Roger".

The two clones exchanged nervous looks as Strika marched away.

* * *

"You can cram it up your exhaust port, tough bot!" Dirt Boss screamed, "You think I'ma gonna take orders from you? You gotta another think coming, mook!"

Soundwave didn't flinch, "You _will _obey".

Slipstream sighed. The Constructicons were still restrained, but Dirt Boss had rebooted and was fighting mad. The other two seemed content to cower next to him and be quiet, and Slipstream recognised that if he could be swayed, the other two would follow.

She stepped forward, "Let me handle this", she told Soundwave.

Her companion said nothing and merely moved aside.

Slipstream put her hands on her hips and glared down at Dirt Boss, "Alright, little fella. Here's how it's going to work. _You _will follow _my _orders, got that? And if you don't…" she raised one arm for him to see, and charged up her blaster just enough for a pinprick of energy to form at the tip of the weapon.

Dirt Boss was undeterred, "There ain't no way me and my boys are gonna take orders from some femmebot and her little wind-up toy! Ain't that right, boys?"

Before either Mixmaster or Scrapper could reply, Slipstream fired. A bolt of energy cut through the air and missed Dirt Boss' head by inches.

"Still say no?" she asked, smoke rising from her laser weapon.

"You betcha", Dirt Boss growled, "I got my dignity!"

"Now wait a cycle, boss…" Mixmaster started to say.

Slipstream sighed theatrically, "Oh well, guess you were right in the first place, Soundwave. We'll just slag 'em and smelt 'em down like you said".

As she tilted the point of her weapon to point directly at Dirt Boss' cranium, she silently hoped Soundwave had enough common sense to recognize a bluff and not blurt out a protest and ruin the whole charade.

"Uh…Dirt Boss?" Scrapper said.

"I go offline with dignity!" Dirt Boss snapped.

"Sure", Slipstream's weapon whined with suppressed power, "You do that".

"Perhaps with your termination, your companions will be more receptive to our commands", Soundwave intoned.

"We could have had fun, you know", Slipstream sighed, "Taking this city by storm, scrapping the Autobots, showing the humans whose boss. Shame you gotta go ahead and get slagged".

"Go ahead. Make my solar cycle", Dirt Boss snarled defiantly.

"There is another option", Soundwave said.

Slipstream didn't take her gaze off Dirt Boss, "What's that?"

"I can programme this cerebro-shell to allow us permanent control over this one's motor functions", Soundwave gestured at Dirt Boss, "He will be our slave indefinitely".

"Hmm. Works for me", Slipstream grinned at the aghast Dirt Boss, "So what's it gonna be? Voluntary co-operation or…a lifecycle of slavery? Your call".

Dirt Boss glanced for a moment at the other two Constructicons, then at the cerebro-shell in Soundwave's palm, then back at the blaster Slipstream had pointed in his direction.

"W...wait", he said shakily, "I…I guess I can listen to what you gotta say".

Slipstream smiled and lowered her blaster, "That's more like it! Now, here's how it goes. I'm in charge, Soundwave's my second in command".

"I ain't taking no orders from some broad!" Dirt Boss snapped.

The femmebot idly examined the fingertips of her left hand as she aimed the weapon on her other arm at Dirt Boss again.

"Alright, alright! You're the boss!" the diminutive Constructicon hollered.

"Good", Slipstream fired, but not at the alarmed bots. When the smoke cleared, their bonds had been destroyed, and the trio got to their feet.

"I don't suppose ya wanna tell us what we're gonna be doing if we're gonna be working with ya?" Dirt Boss grumbled

"_For _me", Slipstream grinned.

"Whatever", he glared up at Soundwave who still clutched the cerebro-shell, "You gonna give me that back, mook?"

"I think he'll hold onto it for now", Slipstream explained, "But don't you worry about that. As a matter of fact, I got a project to keep you guys busy".

* * *

Optimus Prime blasted through the air, propelled by his rocket boosters at a phenomenal speed. In one hand he held the Magnus Hammer; in the other his traditional axe. He twirled them both expertly and darted across the Detroit skyline.

Megatron aimed his fusion cannon and fired, again and again. Optimus twisted and banked in the air to avoid the blasts, and deflected several with the Hammer; before the Decepticon knew what had happened, the Autobot was upon him.

But Megatron was fast and undeterred; he drew his blades too quickly for the optic sensor to follow and swiped with one. Optimus parried with his axe and at the same moment swung with the Hammer, bringing it down towards Megatron's cranium.

Megatron raised his other sword and caught the blow in time, then with a surge he heaved forward and knocked the Autobot back. Optimus looked up just in time to see Megatron's foot coming towards his face: the blow connected and Optimus span through the air, out of control. He began to plummet to the ground.

Instantly Megatron snapped his cannon into position and fired. The destructive flash caught Optimus in the chest plate, blackening and weakening his armour. The thrusters built into Megatron's legs roared into life and he descended towards Optimus, swords bared.

Optimus crashed into the tarmac, gasping in pain. All about him terrified humans scrambled for cover. Shakily he got to his feet, gripping his weapons tightly and bracing himself.

Megatron landed, his feet crashing into the earth with enough force to knock Optimus back. He stabbed with one his swords; it cut through Prime's armour easily and plunged through his internal systems without resistance.

A look of feral joy lit Megatron's features as Optimus shuddered, impaled and helpless. Without mercy the Decepticon withdrew his blade and dropped it to the floor. He hooked his fingers and thrust it into the gaping hole in the Autobot's shell.

"Give me _your spark_!" he hissed, unleashed and animal-like.

A moment later he withdrew his fist. Clenched in his palm was the glowing orb of blue and white energy that was Optimus Prime's spark, his life-force. With a savage grin Megatron tightened his grip and crushed it.

Optimus' body drained of colour, turning ash-grey, and he slumped to the floor. Megatron peered at the lifeless body and the look of horror frozen forever on its face, and threw his head back and laughed.

* * *

The same dream again. All of his dreams were dark and grim now, and dominated with visions of Optimus Prime's destruction. If Megatron had been conscious he would have been disturbed: in his dreams he was too manic, unrestrained and bestial, not composed and impersonal like he usually carried himself.

And to be so obsessed with destroying one simple Autobot would have shamed and sickened him.

But Megatron was not conscious. Deep within the Maximum Security Stockade on Cybertron, he lay deep in stasis, and deep in grim and violent dreams.

* * *

"Prime? Wake up, Prime!"

Optimus' optics sensors activated and he shot upright on his flat, plain bed, "Huh? What is it?"

"Visitors", Ratchet's voice growled.

Optimus blinked, uncomprehending, "Uh? Visitors?"

"That's right", Ratchet stood before him, arms folded across his chest plate, "Get a move on. Not the kind of visitors you want to keep waiting".

He walked out of the room. Optimus stood up and stretched. Despite a good night's rest he still felt weary, and in his sleep he had been haunted by terrible dreams, although he couldn't recall them in the bright light of the late morning streaking through the window. He realized he must have overslept. The other Autobots might have been at work for quite some time already.

He attached his rocket pack and headed for the main room of the factory. He froze in his tracks when he caught sight of who was sitting on the massive concrete seat the Autobots used as a couch.

Optimus saluted, "Ultra Magnus, sir!"

The Supreme Commander of the Autobots looked over at him. Standing at his side were Sentinel Prime, Jetfire and Jetstorm. Nearby were Optimus' team, looking understandably tense.

Ultra Magnus nodded once, "Greetings, Optimus Prime", he turned to his Elite Guard officers and waved one hand, "A moment of privacy, if you please?"

Sentinel led the others out of the room, followed by Optimus' crew. As they left Optimus cast a glance upwards and noticed that the damage to the factory had already been repaired: he must have _really _slept in late.

"Come, sit down", Ultra Magnus said when they were alone.

As Optimus walked towards the concrete slab he got a better look at the Commander. The damage to his outer shell had apparently been fully repaired and looked spotless as ever, and across his legs lay the Magnus Hammer. But he was still plugged into a small device that was monitoring his systems intently, and its constant, uninterrupted beeping was distractingly loud in the large, empty room.

Optimus sat down next to his Commander, and noted that although he looked imposing and powerful as ever, there was something missing from his expression: a note of pride perhaps, or self-assurance. It struck Optimus as painful to look at, but he didn't say so.

Instead he said, "It's good to see you, sir. I had no idea you were back on your stabilizing servos".

"No, you wouldn't have. I awoke just a few mega cycles ago; several solar cycles earlier than the medi-bots predicted. When I had learned what had happened during my absence as Supreme Commander I demanded to immediately visit you on Earth. The medi-bots said I was unfit to but…well, in situations like that, rank is most persuasive".

Optimus smiled half-heartedly. He wasn't sure how he felt about Ultra Magnus anymore. He was glad that he had recovered so well, but he certainly no longer idolized him like he had as a cadet. To Optimus, the bot's handling of the Decepticon presence on Earth had been dangerously complacent. Firsthand experience of the Decepticon menace had formed Optimus' own opinions on such matters, and increasingly he found himself at odds with the Magnus.

"I hear you've been busy", Ultra Magnus almost smiled.

"You could say that, sir", Optimus rubbed his neck and his shoulders drooped a little, "It's been a hectic few solar cycles".

"But highly productive. Imagine my surprise upon reviving to discover that not only has my assailant been detained, but Omega Supreme walks again, the Decepticon leadership, including Megatron, has been captured, and the AllSpark itself has been returned to Cybertron. I owe it all to you, Optimus Prime".

"Not to me, sir. My crew".

"Ah yes, your crew. They've done well. Incidentally, I was saddened to hear about the loss of Prowl".

Optimus didn't think that simply being 'sad' was enough to cover the loss of Prowl and he struggled to restrain himself from saying so; instead he said, "I appreciate that, Commander".

"But it was your discipline, your courage, your leadership that led your crew to such a great victory", Ultra Magnus went on, "You have proven yourself the great commander I had hoped you to be, long ago".

Optimus said nothing.

"And yet you turned down the chance to become Magnus in my absence", the Commander looked at Optimus and shook his head, as if in wonder, "Do you have no aspirations at all, Optimus Prime?"

"I do, sir. But they don't involve leaving my post on this planet or my team mates."

"Noble sentiments", Ultra Magnus nodded slowly, "By right, you should stand by my side as my heir, in Sentinel Prime's place as second in command of the Elite Guard. But I suppose such a post would not interest you either?"

"Not at the moment, sir. I still feel I have work to do here".

"I understand. But nonetheless, you are under my command, and I have work for you".

The young Prime looked at Ultra Magnus in surprise.

"Don't worry, you are still assigned to this planet. But I can't help but think that at the moment you are a valuable resource to the Autobot cause. And I intend to put you to use".

"How, sir?"

Magnus' optics narrowed, "Training".


	10. Changing of the Guard

Author's note: Here we are again, another update. Thanks again for the reviews. Hope you enjoy the new chapter and the direction the story's taking!

* * *

Optimus' team had all piled into Bumblebee's room after being dismissed by Ultra Magnus. Sentinel, Jetstorm and Jetfire had followed; the room had become quite cramped.

Bumblebee hardly noticed. He was sitting on the floor, playing _Ninja Gladiator_ on his console against Jetstorm. He was winning.

Jetfire sat impatiently next to his brother, "Hurry and lose, brother! I am to be going next!"

"Please to keep dreaming, space slug!" Jetstorm replied. An argument broke out immediately.

Ratchet tuned it out and turned to Sentinel Prime, who stood alone in a corner of the room, scowling.

"So, you bring those incinerator charges I asked for?"

Sentinel opened a compartment in his back-mounted pack and produced several small, bronze cylinders. He handed them over to Ratchet.

"Nice", Bulkhead said, leaning over Ratchet's shoulder, "But are we really gonna need that many charges, doc-bot? One should be enough to destroy an Omega clone".

"I had a thought when I contacted Cybertron Command this morning", Ratchet explained, "We're going to need to destroy what's left of Megatron's command ship on the moon. It's too dangerous to leave lying around: just look what Starscream and Megatron managed to do with the technology hidden away in it".

"Word", Jazz said, "The sooner we can kiss goodbye to that hunk of bad news, the better".

"Maybe", Sentinel growled, "Although I still say we should have sent a salvage team in to investigate first".

"A salvage team? Why?" Bulkhead asked.

"We might have found something useful. Unfortunately not everyone's processor is functioning as well as mine and Ultra Magnus overrode my request and ordered it destroyed immediately"

"Glad he did. We got all the protoforms out of there safely. What else is there to find?" Ratchet pointed out.

"There could still be a few juicy Decepticon secrets tucked away up there", Sentinel leaned back and smiled unpleasantly, "Who knows what we might have found".

"I don't like the sound of that", Jazz whispered to Arcee.

Ratchet looked away, "The sooner we vaporize that thing, the better".

"Yeah", Bulkhead nodded, "The thought of that thing lying up there gives me the creeps".

* * *

"Training, sir?" Optimus raised one eyebrow, "But I know nothing about training. Sentinel was always the one who wanted to be a drill sergeant".

"I'm positive you will excel at it", Ultra Magnus insisted, "And frankly, your level of combat experience is far too rare among the Autobots to remain unutilized. We must look at the bare facts".

"Sir?"

"If we learnt one thing from the recent Decepticon uprisings, it's that the average Autobot is unprepared for war. All across the outer rim of the galaxy entire Autobot platoons were crushed by the Decepticons, even some of our most promising Autobot cadets. Dozens were destroyed, many hundreds more were badly damaged. They were simply unprepared and not strong enough to meet the Decepticon threat".

Optimus noticed the Commander's grip on the Magnus Hammer had tightened, but his arms trembled ever so slightly and he looked ahead with a fixed, grim stare, as if recalling something deeply unsettling.

* * *

_The Commander of the Elite Guard stood alone in the empty Council Chamber, admiring the great statues and engravings of the Cybertronians of legend adorning the walls. In his hand was the very same Magnus Hammer that was portrayed in many of the artworks. _

_The door retracted, and another Autobot walked in. Ultra Magnus turned to regard Longarm Prime, the genius head of Cybertron Intel. A cheerful, approachable yet somehow unassuming 'bot, stout and dependable. _

"_Greetings, Longarm Prime", Ultra Magnus said, "Have Sentinel and his crew made contact with Optimus' team on Earth?"_

_Longarm stopped just in front of his Commander and saluted, "Nothing to report, I'm afraid sir. Local weather interference has prevented us from reaching them"._

"_Ah", Ultra Magnus turned back to the statue display, "We'll know soon enough". _

"_Oh yes, soon all will be revealed"._

_Something in Longarm's voice made Ultra Magnus turn to face him, but when he did, he just caught sight of Longarm transforming, but not into a vehicle mode. The squat bot's limbs lengthened until he was nearly as tall as Ultra Magnus; claws extended from his hands and horns from his head; the very face of Longarm was replaced by a blank, dark plate of metal with a single red optic as its only feature. _

_Last of all, the Autobot insignia on his chest rotated out of sight and was replaced with a Decepticon symbol._

_Before the shocked Ultra Magnus could react, the Decepticon fired his arm-mounted cannon. The blast slammed into the Commander's midsection and knocked him off balance, stumbling away. As he looked up the Decepticon fired again, this time sending him crashing to the floor. _

_Ultra Magnus hit the floor hard, but he was an experienced combat veteran and wasn't about to let a surprise attack get the better of him. He climbed to his feet swiftly, but as he did he saw the Magnus Hammer lying on the floor between the two of them. He lunged for it, but the Decepticon's arms extended to an absurd length and seized it in its claws. The arms retracted and the attacker stared at Ultra Magnus, expressionless, Magnus Hammer held across its body. _

_In that moment the Autobot Commander recognized his attacker. A former member of Megatron's inner circle during the Great War, supposedly destroyed during the latter stellar cycles of that conflict. _

"_You're…you're _Shockwave_!" Ultra Magnus gasped._

"_The very same", without a further moment's hesitation, Shockwave swung the Hammer high. It connected with Ultra Magnus' temple, cracking his helmet and exposing his circuitry. _

_Ultra Magnus' vision was fading and he nearly went into stasis from the force of the blow. He staggered away, but as he did he deployed his two shoulder-mounted missile launchers. He fired, blindly, but one missile exploded close enough to Shockwave to hurl him through the air._

_The smoke from the exploding missiles was thick. Shakily, Ultra Magnus stood up straight and primed his missile launchers again, scanning through the smog for a target. _

_Out of the corner of his eye he saw Shockwave leap forward. He turned to face the Decepticon, but his injuries slowed him. Shockwave struck hard with the Hammer and the Commander fell._

_Ultra Magnus' internal systems were failing. His servos were barely operable and his armour on his left side was severely cracked. Out of the smoke loomed Shockwave, the shining optic steady and focused on his target. _

_For the first time, the magnitude of Longarm's true identity hit the stricken Autobot. Access codes, battle plans, fortification blueprints, the location of Autobots throughout the galaxy…all that information was in the servos of the Decepticons. And had been for centuries. . _

"_Don't worry", Shockwave said quietly, "History will thank you for your contribution to Lord Megatron's reclamation of Cybertron"._

_With that he swung the Hammer down with crushing force, pulverising plating and circuitry. He brought it down again, and again. And again. _

_Ultra Magnus had no concept of how long Shockwave had beaten him with the Hammer. Barely online, he could only just detect approaching voices from outside the Council Chamber. The blows stopped and Shockwave said nothing, and after a while Magnus realized he must have fled to avoid detection._

_The voice called out, "Longarm! We know you're in there!" _

* * *

Optimus watched Ultra Magnus quiver, his fingers curled tight around the Magnus Hammer and his stare distant and fixed.

"Sir? Are you alright?" Optimus asked.

Ultra Magnus relaxed and the tremble left him, "Yes. Yes, quite alright", he inhaled deeply and his composure returned, "As I was saying, our forces were no match for the Decepticons.

"And while the capture of Megatron may subdue the 'Cons, it will not end their menace. Soon they will regroup, and they are far more numerous and more organized than we had been led to believe by Cybertron Inte…by _Shockwave_".

"I realize that, sir", Optimus replied, "But my crew and I have little experience in training. We gained all of our combat skills the hard way".

"Maybe so, but I'm willing to bet you can still pass on a trick or two to our fresh recruits", Ultra Magnus said sternly, "And what's more, this planet is the number one hotspot for Autobot – Decepticon conflict as of late. If the rookies are going to encounter a real Decepticon anywhere, it's here".

Optimus considered this, "Well, that's certainly true. How many Autobots are you intending to send, sir?"

"Only small teams at first. When they've been trained to a satisfactory level, they will depart and pass on their training to other Autobots, and so on and so forth. If all goes well we'll have a combat-ready populace within a stellar cycle or two".

Optimus nodded, "Who will you send first, sir?"

"I will consult with Cybertron Command on that matter. At the moment our forces are spread throughout the galaxy repairing the damage done by the Decepticon attacks. You will probably not receive any new recruits for a few deca-cycles, so that will give you the time you need to prepare your team for the task at hand".

Optimus nodded thoughtfully, "Well sir, if it's an order, my team and I will do our best to train any Autobots you send out way to the level you require".

The older 'bot smiled slightly, "I knew I could count on you, Optimus Prime. I am positive you will excel at this task. I will update you on the project's status soon. And remember, if any Autobot volunteers present themselves before then, they are to be trained also. This is your duty to the Autobots and to Cybertron".

Optimus nodded, "Thank you sir. I'll do my very best", he hesitated as a thought came to mind, "Speaking of duty sir, about Sentinel…"

"Don't worry about Sentinel Prime. I'll see to it that he gets to keep his rank, despite one or two…_questionable _decisions taken during his time as Temporary Magnus".

"I'm glad to hear that, Commander".

"Although if I had to guess, I'd say it'll take more than maintaining his rank to heal the injuries to Sentinel's pride".

"You're probably right there, sir".

"What's more, I won't interfere with the reassignment of Jazz and Agent Arcee to your team. They can serve you better than they can anyone else right now.

"And on that note I think I'd better be leaving", with a slight groan of pain Ultra Magnus slowly got to his feet, using the Magnus Hammer to prop himself up, "I have to officially announce my return to office to all of Cybertron, and hold a Council meeting".

Optimus stood up and waited patiently as Ultra Magnus called to Sentinel. After a few seconds Sentinel Prime, Jetfire and Jetstorm marched in.

"Sir!" Sentinel snapped off a salute.

"We're returning to Cybertron."

"Already?" Jetfire asked, "But us and the geeky yellow 'bot have not finished tournament!"

"Shut your mouthplate, soldier!" Sentinel snapped.

"Farewell, Optimus Prime", Ultra Magnus said, and saluted. Optimus returned the gesture.

"I won't keep you. You have work to do", the Commander strode away, followed by his troops.

Optimus and Sentinel exchanged a final glance, and then the Elite Guard were gone.

* * *

A few megacycles later, Optimus led the way through the dense forest of Dinobot Island. Following him were Bulkhead, Jazz and Arcee. They had come to destroy the dormant Omega Supreme clone that had crashed onto Dinobot Island, while Ratchet, Bumblebee and Sari had headed off to deal with the one that still lay in the streets of Detroit.

Optimus had brought Bulkhead with him because, with Prowl gone, Bulkhead knew the island and the Dinobots better than anyone else on the team. He had chosen Arcee and Jazz to accompany them because they were both unfamiliar with the island and its inhabitants, and if they were going to remain on Earth…well, the sooner they got used to them, the better.

"So…these um…Dinodudes", Jazz began, as brushed his way through the dense foliage, "What's the deal with them anyway?"

"They're robot Dinosaurs that were given sparks by Sari's key", Bulkhead answered, "At first they kinda went on a rampage, so me and Prowl moved 'em here where they could get some peace".

"_Without_ my knowledge", Optimus added, a little sourly.

"Hur-hur, yeah", Bulkhead grinned sheepishly, "Anyway, it worked. Kinda. They've caused us a few problems now and again, but overall they're decent 'bots".

"What is a…'Di-noh-saw-r'?" wondered Arcee, as they continued their trek underneath the towering trunks of huge trees.

"I can field that one", Jazz replied, "Back in the late 20th Century, 'The Dinosaur' was a funky dance the humans did. But to do it, apparently first you had to open a door and get on a floor. I caught 'the Dinosaur's' sweet tunes back when I was looking up Earth music history. Sweet stuff".

Optimus and Bulkhead exchanged baffled looks.

"So…what's a 'robot Dinosaur' then?" Arcee asked, equally confused, "A robot drone designed to perform this dance?"

Up in front, Optimus tried not to laugh, "Actually, that's not what a Dinosaur is. Or was, I guess. A real Dinosaur looks kinda like…"

"Me, Grimlock!"

The four Autobots wheeled about to face a thick tangle of bushes and vines to their right. After a moment the undergrowth erupted and out charged a massive shape.

It was a bipedal robotic giant with a barrel-like body and a long tail. Powerful hind legs ended with monstrous talons, while the two forelimbs were tiny and equipped with two hook-like digits. At the end of the strong neck was a boxy head with robust, powerful jaws and fearsome teeth. Two blue optics were locked onto the Autobots with predator-like focus. The beast was armoured with dark silver plating, with golden and red ornamentation.

Arcee and Jazz recoiled with fear.

"Wait a nanoklik", Optimus said.

Optimus and Bulkhead stood firm, shoulder-to-shoulder. The mechanical _Tyrannosaurus rex_ stormed towards them, roaring angrily.

At the last second however, the stopped in its tracks. It loomed over Optimus and Bulkhead, glaring at them.

"Me Grimlock not like intruders!" the Dinobot growled in a thunderous voice.

"We're not intruding", Bulkhead said pleasantly, "We've come here to get rid of all that Decepticon wreckage that crashed here a few solar cycles ago".

"Rarrg!" Grimlock shook his head and snorted, "Me not care! Me Grimlock want to know what happen to Spider Lady", he thrust forward and leaned down to stare Optimus in the optic, "What have you done with Spider Lady?"

"I haven't done anything. But she's gone, at least for now", Optimus replied as calmly as he could, "She left".

"Urrragh! Autobot lies! Autobot _bad_! What you done with Spider Lady?!"

Optimus remained patient. Everything he and the rest of his team had learned about dealing with the Dinobots, they'd learned from Prowl. He'd always emphasized gentle, quiet answers, simple explanations, and above all else, patience. It was not advisable to start a shouting match with Grimlock.

"Blackarach…I mean, 'Spider Lady' had to go. But I'm sure she'll be back", Optimus replied, unsure whether or not he hoped that was true.

Grimlock blinked stupidly a few times. Apparently this explanation had satisfied him for the moment. Eventually he reared up to his full height and looked over Optimus' shoulder, noticing Jazz and Arcee for the first time.

"Who they?"

"Fellow Autobots", extending an arm slowly, Optimus gestured to the bewildered pair, "Our friends. Good friends".

"Hrng. _More _Autobots? Me Grimlock think…" he stopped in mid-sentence and stared at something.

Optimus followed his gaze. He was looking at Arcee. An unwelcome thought crept into Optimus' mind.

"Who that?" Grimlock said.

"Me?" Arcee pointed to herself, "I'm Arcee".

The Dinobot began wagging his tail like a happy dog; a rather destructive act for an eighty-foot long metal _Tyrannosaurus_ that uprooted a large tree and cracked the trunk of another.

"Me Grimlock like her!" he exclaimed, "Her pretty".

"Oh…um…" Arcee was stunned, "Well…erm…thank you".

Optimus clasped his hand to his forehead. On reflection, bringing Arcee had been a rather poor idea.

On the other hand, Bulkhead saw an opportunity, "So…you mind if we get to work, buddy?"

"Urrh?" Grimlock did not take his optics off Arcee, "Me Grimlock say okay. You go do work. Oh, better! Me Grimlock help! Maybe Pretty Girl 'Bot like Grimlock then!"

"Oh, well…" Optimus looked over at Arcee, who looked somewhat alarmed, "That's…really not necessary, Grimlock, but…"

The 'bot threw his head back and roared, rattling the trees and scattering a nearby flock of birds. The Autobots covered their audio receptors with their hands and winced.

After a moment there came two answering bellows. A few seconds later a great shape swooped down and perched on a tree next to Grimlock – a winged, clawed robotic _Pteranodon_ by the name of Swoop. Its long golden beak and red head crest swivelled in the direction of Arcee.

From the bushes crashed the third member of the Dinobots – a squat, quadruple mechanical beast almost as large as Grimlock, with a wide shield around the neck, a pointed head with a sharp beak and three great, red horns; two long curving ones above each optic, and a smaller one above the beak. Snarl, the _Triceratops_.

"Swoop, Snarl", Grimlock growled, "You help me Grimlock help Autobots!"

The other two Dinobots didn't respond. They were both staring at Arcee with slack-jawed expressions of utter amazement.

"Rrrrarrrgh!" Grimlock span to face them, "You keep away from Pretty Lady Bot! Me Grimlock saw her first!"

Snarl turned to look at Grimlock and snorted contemptuously. Grimlock responded by lowering his head and butting his fellow Dinobot. As he turned to face Snarl his tail knocked Swoop off his perch and the angry flier hurled himself into what had become a melee.

Optimus looked back at his followers, "Let's just go".

Jazz nodded, "Sounds like a plan".

They crept away quietly, following their sensors which indicated an enormous Cybertronian reading up ahead. Soon they stumbled upon the giant remains of the Decepticon copy of Omega Supreme; a purple and teal titan with a face similar to Lugnut; but the optics were dimmed and lifeless, the clone's systems utterly destroyed in a devastating attack Optimus had performed with the Magnus Hammer.

"Let's get to work", Optimus said, holding up the small cylinder that was an Autobot incinerator charge.

"Remember, Ratchet said to plant it in the 'bots spark chamber", said Bulkhead.

"Right", Optimus fired up his jet pack, took Jazz by the arm, and rose over the giant mountain of metal, heading towards the spark chamber.

Bulkhead and Arcee waited for them off to one side. Bulkhead fiddled awkwardly. Having been raised on an energon farm before being sent to an all-male Autobot academy class, then transferred to Optimus' all-male space bridge repair team, he didn't have a lot of experience talking to femmebots.

"So", he stuttered, "Um…you like Earth so far?"

"Oh yes, it's wonderful", Arcee replied eagerly, "I had a brilliant time yesterday. Humans sure are an interesting species. And there's so much to see and to do in the city!"

"Yeah, humans are pretty cool", Bulkhead nodded, "You should see their artwork! I've been having a go at it myself. It's kinda hard to understand, but…"

"I'd love to see it sometime", Arcee said.

"Really?" Bulkhead's jaw dropped.

"Yes, really".

"Wow. That's not what the guys usually say", Bulkhead grinned, "They usually say art's a big waste of…"

The ground trembled. Bulkhead and Arcee turned to see Grimlock galloping towards them in his Dinosaur form. Evidently he had shaken off Swoop and Snarl.

He was carrying something in his fanged mouth. As he drew nearer Bulkhead could see it was a rose bush. Grimlock halted before the two Autobots and transformed into his robot mode, a hulking giant of a robot, as large as some of the largest Decepticons, with brawny arms, clawed hands and a fearsome visage.

He gripped the mangled rose bush in one claw and thrust it towards Arcee, "Me Grimlock pick these for you!"

"Oh!" Arcee looked at the red-flowered plant, "Erm…uh….thank you".

"You take it! Me Grimlock pick so you can keep it!"

Arcee gingerly reached out and took the bush from Grimlock's mighty hand, "Um…err…"

"You like?"

"…Oh…yes, I do".

"Hurhurhur!" Grimlock chuckled to himself, "She like it!" he began to hop up and down on the spot in a childish dance.

Arcee leaned over and whispered to Bulkhead, "What are they?"

"They're roses", Bulkhead answered, "Humans use them to, like, be romantic. And stuff".

"Oh. Right", she sniffed at them dubiously, "But what are they, _exactly_?"

"It's a kinda plant, an organic lifeform. I think I heard Prowl say that flowers are the reproductive bits of plants".

Arcee suddenly looked distinctly ill, but to her credit she did not drop Grimlock's gift.

Snarl and Swoop crashed down the path through the trees Grimlock had created, transforming into their robot modes as they came; Snarl was stout and broad, Swoop slender and elegant.

"You stay away from Pretty Lady Bot!" Grimlock growled, "Or me Grimlock…"

He was cut off by the roar of Optimus' jets as he flew towards them, carrying Jazz. A few seconds later the Omega Supreme clone began to glow a bright yellow, then it began to disintegrate, fragmenting and imploding with a crackling noise until eventually every last centimetre of the carcass was consumed by the yellow incendiary light. The light faded with a flash, leaving no trace of the clone, but also causing no damage to the surrounding forest.

"Man, no matter how many times I see one of those babies at work", Jazz said as he hit the ground and sprang to his feet, "It's always as funky as the first time".

The Dinobots stared at the spot the clone had occupied only a few moments previously, utterly baffled.

Optimus dusted his hands off, "Looks like Ratchet was right about those charges. They really did the trick".

"We should get back ta' the others, Prime", Bulkhead said, subtly gesturing towards an increasingly unnerved Arcee, "Better get back to work on fixing up the city and…"

"Where cycle robot?" Grimlock asked suddenly, "Nice cycle robot usually comes with car robots. Where is cycle robot?"

No-one answered.

"Where is cycle robot?" Grimlock demanded to know.

"He's…gone, Grimlock", Optimus said quietly.

Grimlock leaned forward, "What you say?"

"He's offline. He's with the AllSpark now", Jazz looked away, lost in thought.

"Huh?" Grimlock looked from Optimus to Jazz, and back again, "Me Grimlock not understand. Where is nice cycle robot?"

"Gone", Bulkhead repeated.

For a long while the three Dinobots stared at the four Autobots, sensing their mood. Then eventually it seemed to sink into their processors.

"Huuurorggh!" Grimlock cried, in a bellow that almost sounded like a moan, "No! Cycle robot was Dinobot's friend! Cycle robot was good!"

"We know. He was _too _good for this world", Optimus answered quietly.

All three of the Dinobots bellowed and whined pitifully, groaning in distress. It was an upsetting sight.

Grimlock's optics flared, and he drew his black sword that burst into flames, "Who do this to cycle robot?!" he roared furiously.

Optimus considered his answer. Technically it was a choice Prowl had made himself, but it had been the direct result of Decepticon action. He decided to keep things simple for the Dinobots.

"The Decepticons".

"Rrrrrargh! Me Grimlock _destroy_ Decepticons! Dinobots _destroy _Decepticons!"

Snarl and Swoop howled in agreement.

Optimus blinked. The Dinobots had never shown any interest in fighting the Decepticons before. In fact they had aided Blackarachnia and one of them, Snarl, had been the pseudo-pet of the Constructicon Scrapper for a while.

"_You guys _wanna fight the Decepticons?" Bulkhead asked incredulously, voicing Optimus' thoughts.

Grimlock glared at them, "You Autobots fight Decepticons? Then Dinobots help Autobots fight!"

Optimus listened in disbelief as the words of Ultra Magnus echoed in his processor:

_If any Autobot volunteers present themselves, they are to be trained. This is your duty to the Autobots and to Cybertron. _


	11. Shadow of the Nemesis

Author's note: Thank you all again for the reviews. It's very interesting for me to see the different ways you all think the story is going to go :P

Also, an extra special thank you to leavingyouforme. She's been very helpful when it comes to writing this fic, especially for the scenes relating to the mourning of Prowl (but not just them, it was also her idea for Soundwave to threaten Dirt Boss with cerebro-shell forced slavery). She helped me a great deal in the final scene in this chapter so thank you to her again!

* * *

Dirt Boss, Mixmaster and Scrapper trudged into the central domed room of the solar fusion power plant, carrying armfuls of metal pipes, girders and corrugated metal sheets. They dropped it all on the floor with a noisy clatter.

"Urgh!" Slipstream's muffled voice cried from an adjacent room, "Can't a femmebot get her beauty stasis nap?"

"Lousy slave driver", Scrapper grumbled.

Mixmaster sneered, "Tell me about it. We been out all night lootin' this stuff, and what thanks do we get?"

"Not even a drop of stinkin' oil!" Scrapper shook his head, "Grinds your gears, don't it Dirt Boss?"

Dirt Boss shrugged, "Not like we'se got much choice at the moment, boys. But relax. It won't stay like this for long".

"Yeah well, I hope so", Mixmaster grunted, turning to leave, "I'm already sick'a taking orders from…woah!"

He found himself staring straight into the optic lenses of Soundwave, who was standing directly in front of him.

"Holy freakin' forklift!" Mixmaster yelped, then after he recovered, "Don't go sneaking up on us like 'dat, will ya?"

"You have the materials Slipstream ordered you to collect?" Soundwave asked.

"You're slaggin' right we do", Dirt Boss snapped, stamping forward, "Now, you got those blueprints finished yet, smart bot?"

"Negative. The design process is more complicated than I had anticipated".

"Why?" Scrapper asked.

"Little can be achieved until we have a functioning tachyon transmitter. Communication with Decepticon forces across the galaxy will otherwise be impossible".

"Well, you're the communications genius", Mixmaster snapped, "You fix that!"

"First, I need the following materials", Soundwave declared, producing a datapad containing a long list.

Mixmaster and Scrapper groaned with exasperation. Dirt Boss snatched the list out of Soundwave's hand and left the room, studying it in silence.

"Man, this is gonna be a serious project", Scrapper grumbled, "Worse than 'dat space bridge we built for Megatron.

"Tell me about it", said Mixmaster, "At least Megs had some design specs. All we gotta go on here is this joker's processor power".

"This subspace communicator will be vital", Soundwave countered, "We will need it to contact our superiors. Commander Slipstream ordered it".

Mixmaster eyed Soundwave suspiciously, "How come you don't do no complainin'?" he rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "The femmebot puts all this pressure on ya and treats ya like engine grease and you don't say a bad word against her".

Scrapper chortled quietly, "Hey, uh Mix, maybe they're…uh…you know".

"Huh? Oh yeah!" Mixmaster sniggered and turned to Soundwave, "So, that it? You and her are…powerlinking, eh…?"

Soundwave didn't answer. He stared at the two Constructicons with his seemingly blank, unblinking optics, but the flare of his sensors seemed more intense than usual.

"Uhh…okay…guess not", Mixmaster took a step away from Soundwave.

Soundwave's gaze shifted to something behind Mixmaster. The Constructicon turned to find himself facing Slipstream.

"On break, huh?" she hissed.

"Uh…no no no, ma'am!" Mixmaster hurriedly got out of her way and dragged Scrapper with him, heading in the direction Dirt Boss had taken, "Don't stop working for a single nanoklik, that's us!"

Slipstream and Soundwave watched them go, "Vulgar pair", the Starscream clone mused, "But useful. We need to keep them on our side. At least until we complete the communicator".

"Affirmative".

"But then what happens?" Slipstream extended an arm; as if from nowhere Ratbat descended from above and perched on it, "We link up with the other 'Cons. And we get assigned ranks and duties".

"Agreed. They will give us the direction we require".

Slipstream nodded, "Uh-huh. I'm sure I'll get some decent job. Maybe Air Commander, or a General. And you'll probably get assigned to scrap salvage, or maybe maintenance. Something fitting".

Soundwave made no reply.

"Can't say I'll miss ya, stereo-head", Slipstream sneered as she stroked Ratbat with her free hand, "But I'll miss your pets. Let's face it, apart from me, they're the brains of this operation".

Again, no answer. After a while Slipstream sighed in what sounded like frustration.

"Eh, don't worry yourself. Maybe when I'm in High Command I'll pull some strings and get you a job polishing my boots".

With that she flicked her arm, sending Ratbat fluttering away, and marched out. Soundwave watched her, silently.

* * *

"You said you'd _what_ the Dinobots?!"

Optimus inhaled deeply, "Train them".

"Have you got fried circuitry in your processor?" Ratchet growled, "You can't _train _them!"

"Why not?"

Ratchet began ticking the reasons off on his fingers, "They're dumber than a sack of electro-hammers, they don't know their own strength, they're dangerous…"

"So was Omega Supreme, and you trained him", Bumblebee pointed out.

Ratchet scowled at Bumblebee and Sari, who stood off to one side amongst the rubble of Detroit, "You can't compare the Dinobots to Omega Supreme! That's completely different".

Bumblebee put his hands on his hips, "Yeah, Omega was even bigger".

Ratchet scowled.

"I think it's way cool", Sari said, "The Dinobots aren't so bad. Snarl made a kinda cute dog. It could be fun!"

"This isn't about fun", Optimus insisted, "Ultra Magnus gave me orders to train any Autobot who required training, and well, if the AllSpark saw them fit to wear the Autobrand then who am I to question it?"

"What makes you think they need combat training?" Ratchet argued, "They're probably not even house-trained!"

Optimus shrugged, "The Dinobots are strong, no doubt about that. But I think with a little bit of discipline and direction they could be even stronger. Don't you think they'd come in handy against the Decepitcons?"

"Be nice to see them biting chunks out of someone _else _for a change", Bumblebee murmured.

"I think teaching those mechanical throwbacks how to fight would be a waste of energon, or worse, it could backfire", Ratchet sighed and made a face, "Still, you're the boss, Prime. It's your decision. What I want to know is when do we say our last farewells to the _Nemesis_?"

"Tonight", Optimus replied.

"Really?"

"I don't like that wreck hanging around any more than you do, Ratchet. Me and you will go take care of it this evening. For now, we all get back to work fixing the city up. It's seen enough punishment to last a lifetime".

* * *

In the far corner of the galaxy a fearsome battle cruiser blasted its way through the darkness. It was heavily armoured and armed, with four battle spires craning over the rear end of the long and low craft. Resembling nothing so much as a miniature _Nemesis_, It was the _Payload_, the personal transport ship of Team Chaar.

Inside the command bridge sat Strika on her elevated control chair, positioned at the rear of the room. Around and below her were various consoles and controls, each manned by a separate member of Team Chaar. Its two new honorary members mooched about, occasionally taking over from one tired crew members. But for now they both gazed out of the viz-screen at the vast depths of space.

"But we _passed_ this nebula on the way here!" Strika heard the black and purple one whine.

"Don't you think I know that?" the other snapped, "_Of course_ I knew that. Are you doubting me?"

"No no, I swear!"

Strika groaned. It was going to be a long trip.

"They need names", Blackout boomed suddenly, his deep, booming voice reverberating all around them in the compact room.

"Frag! Don't make me jump like that!" Spittor yelped.

"Oh. Sorry".

"But Blacky does have a point", Oil Slick was casually inspecting a vial of nasty-looking red liquid, "The clones could do with a designation. I'm getting sick of calling them 'you' all the time".

"If we're bothering you, we'll just be going now…" the purple one wheedled nervously.

"Very well then. Names", Strika leaned back in her chair and thought for a moment.

"Names? Hah! Well, might I suggest something truly awe-inspiring for myself?" the blue clone barked enthusiastically, "General Thunderwing! Or _Lord_ Thunderwing! Or…"

"_I _bought you your upgrades", Strika snorted, "_I _will give you your designations. You…you are…._Thundercracker_".

"Thundercracker huh?" the newly named Decepticon considered it, "Not bad, I guess. For a name so obviously derived from my newly-acquired abilities".

"And you", Strika looked at the other clone, "You're now…_Skywarp_".

"Oh…oh, thank you. Although now I've got a name I feel a frightening sense of responsibility creeping up on me…"

Strika was quick to change the subject, "Is everyone clear on our mission?"

"Yeah", Oil Slick nodded.

"Uh-huh", Spittor groaned.

"Yes", Cyclonus hissed.

"Sure am", Thundercracker declared.

"Y…yes", Skywarp stuttered.

There was a pause.

"Blackout?" Strika asked.

"I forgot", came the reply.

"Fine. Let's go over it one more time", Strika said.

"Don't worry big guy, you got plenty of time to revise it before we arrive", Oil Slick pointed out.

Strika cracked her knuckles, "Alright. We're heading to a backwater organic planet called 'Earth'".

"Is that where Megatron was?" Blackout asked.

"Very good, Blackout. The Autobots on that planet – and I _hope_ everyone's read the provided data files on them - played some part in the capture of Lord Megatron, and we're going to find out what exactly happened. That means we need to take at least one of 'em online and functional. Got that?"

Blackout hesitated; his simple processor was hard at work, "Got it".

Spittor raised his grotesque head, "Do we know how that vid of Megs on Cybertron got broadcast on New Kaon yet?"

Strika's expression darkened, "No. They left no trace. All we know is that they uploaded the footage via a triple-encoded Class Theta virus".

Cyclonus looked up, suddenly interested, "You sure about that?"

"Of course we're sure", Strika scowled, "It jammed up the internal systems for over a mega cycle. The interplanetary satellites are still offline because of it, and probably will be for deca cycles. What're you getting at?"

The winged air warrior stroked his chin thoughtfully, "Who're the prime suspects?"

"Even I know that", Blackout rumbled, "Autobots".

"Seems pretty obvious", Thundercracker sneered, "The Autobots uploaded the footage to demoralise the Decepticons, put us in our place. You don't have to be as brilliant as _me_ to be able to work that one out".

Cyclonus's dark eyes glittered, "It'd take over six mega cycles to upload a Class Theta virus to a major AI system like we got on New Kaon. No Autobot could remain hidden for that long. Only way it could be done is with hacking technology superior to that of both Autobots and Decepticons".

"There's no such thing", Oil Slick snapped, "…Is there?"

Cyclonus shrugged and fell silent. Strika mulled over what he had been implying. Someone with access to superior technology infiltrating New Kaon just to further a demoralisation campaign? Did the Decepticons have a new set of enemies to worry about, or worse yet, had the Autobots made some new friends?

Whatever it was Cyclonus suspected, Strika knew she wasn't going to get any more out of him. Wringing words out of him was difficult at the best of times and very often impossible. A true 'lone wolf', he barely acknowledged his team mates and Strika had certainly never seen him laugh or even so much as smile.

But that was not all that was odd about him. He had appeared on New Kaon barely a thousand stellar cycles ago, arriving without explanation. There had been no previous record of him from before the Great War and he wouldn't say where he came from. But Megatron insisted on recruiting him and before long, because of his combat prowess and phenomenal flying skill, second only to Starscream, he had been assigned to the elite fighting squad that was Team Chaar.

But although he was a brilliant warrior he was also, Strika noted with regret, very unreliable. Sometimes he would follow orders to the letter, but other times he would disappear and do as he wished. It wasn't disobedience borne out of treacherous ambition, like Starscream, nor of stupidity like Blackout, nor of lack of self control like Blitzwing. No, it was…something else. But Strika was damned if she knew what.

Disobedience. That reminded her.

"One more thing, everyone", she declared, "When we get to Earth, I want to keep this operation low-key, got that? That means we split up, lay low and scan local disguises. _Then_ we look for the Autobots. Got that?"

A chorus of grunts and agreements answered.

"Good. Not long now, everyone. Not long".

* * *

The evening was beginning to draw in. The Autobots were wrapping up another hard day's work. Welding destroyed girders, mixing and laying new concrete, erecting foundations for shattered buildings; it was the toughest clean-up job they'd had to do yet. Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Jazz and Arcee had just finished cleaning up for the day, accompanied by Sari. Optimus and Ratchet had left for the space bridge which would take them to the moon and their destination, the _Nemesis_.

Jazz dusted himself off, "Man, I need to pile up some z's. Been a long solar cycle".

"Tell me about it", Bumblebee groaned, "My transistors are overloading!"

They transformed to their vehicle modes, with Sari sitting inside Arcee, and drove off through the streets, heading back to the base. Along the way they passed a group of humans on their way to their newly rebuilt homes. As the Autobots drove by, men, women and children alike stopped to cheer and wave at them.

"Wow, since when did we get so popular again?" Bulkhead asked.

"Well, we did kinda save the city from Megatron", Jazz said.

"Last time we did that we got _blamed_ for the destruction", Bumblebee noted sourly.

"Ah, but _this time_ it was all caught on camera!" Sari said over Arcee's intercom, "All of the world has seen you stand up to the Decepticons this time!"

"Well, that's a relief", Bulkhead answered.

As they passed another crowd of applauding people, Arcee noticed Sari looking out of the window at them.

"Shouldn't you go say hello to your friends?" Arcee asked.

"Eh? Oh, I don't know any of them", Sari replied.

"No?" Arcee was still naïve to the true size of the human population on Earth; Autobots were far less numerous and generally knew each other quite well, "Do you want me to stop so you can go and introduce yourself?"

Sari made a face, "Why?"

"Well, because…don't you have any human friends?"

"Nope. None. Well, except for my Dad. And I guess Captain Fanzone. But no, like, kid friends".

Arcee sounded shocked, "Why not?"

"I dunno, I guess 'cos I never went to school so I never hung out with other kids. I got tutored at home. All the kids I knew thought I was weird".

"Oh. I'm sorry".

"Don't be", Sari grinned, "Why would I want to make friends with a bunch of cry-baby kids when I've got Autobot buddies?"

Arcee didn't answer, but she noticed Sari resume gazing out of the window at the people passing by.

* * *

Optimus and Ratchet stood under the towering bulk of the crashed _Nemesis_. Crusty moon rock cracked under their feet as they moved quietly towards the shattered ship. They were tense, as if expecting at any moment Starscream, or maybe Megatron, to leap out of the wreckage and assault them.

They walked under the wrecked canopy of dark Decepticon metal and looked around. There was nothing to be seen – just empty, burnt-out rooms with the occasional wall, floor or ceiling missing.

"Might as well get started", Ratchet said suddenly, startling Optimus, "Shall we split up or stick together?"

"Stick together", Optimus answered, "Starscream used this place as a base for deca-cycles. You never know what he might have hidden away in it".

"Or maybe he's still here", Ratchet smiled grimly, "We never did find out what happened to him".

He produced a disintegrator charge, primed it and planted it on a ruined wall. They moved on to the next room.

"So…um…Ratchet", Optimus said slowly, "I've been meaning to ask you. You and Arcee…back in the day, were you…um…"

"Were we what?" Ratchet growled.

"Um…you know…err…"

"No I don't know! Were we what? Members of the same holo-book club? Velocitron racing partners? What are you getting at?"

Optimus sighed, "Oh come on Ratchet. You know exactly what I'm getting at. As leader of this crew I just think it would best if I knew the individual relationship dynamics of my team members…"

"Well, if you'd bothered to listen when I told you those 'old war stories'", Ratchet snarled as he planted another charge, "You'd know me and Arcee knew each other for about one mega cycle! So no, Prime, me and her had nothing special".

"Oh", Optimus followed Ratchet through the wreckage, "But…what about now? I mean…you went through a lot to get her back. And the two of you get along great. Is there anything…"

"Don't be absurd, Prime", the old bot said over his shoulder, "You honestly believe a beautiful mech like her would be interested in an old rust-bucket like me? And you think I have nothing better to do than chase after femmebots all solar cycle?"

"Well…erm…I just thought…"

"Forget it, Prime. Me and Arcee get along fine, but that's about all there is to it".

"Right", Optimus couldn't help but detect what he thought was a wistful tone in Ratchet's voice, "But…if you ever, you know, need to talk…"

"I said _drop it_!"

"Sure".

They went about their work in silence, planting two more charges in different corners of the wreckage. When they were done Ratchet looked around.

"Alright, let's get outta here and blow this scrap pile. Nothing worth saving here…_oh_".

Optimus looked at him. He was looking at something on the dark, metal floor. Optimus followed his gaze and saw it. Lying in a pile of debris was a single, golden shuriken that glinted under the glare of their headlights despite being covered in a layer of grime.

Optimus walked towards it, "It must have been left here when Prowl went off to face Starscream on his own".

"Yeah. Kid never lost that independent streak, did he?" Ratchet said softly.

"No. But in the end he…" Optimus faltered. Slowly he bent over and picked up the shuriken, as if it were precious treasure.

"You okay, Prime?" Ratchet asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine", sudden, angry guilt welled up inside Optimus and he exhaled sharply, "Spark, I wish I had gone to lay his body to rest instead of letting myself get whisked away by those bureaucrato-bots. Why didn't I go to pay my last respects?"

"It's alright", Ratchet put one servo gently on Optimus' shoulder, "We all knew how much you cared about him. So did he. He wouldn't have minded".

"Maybe not", Optimus replied, head down, "But _I _do".

Ratchet didn't have an answer to that. They stood in silence.

Optimus' fists clenched involuntarily as he felt another wave of anger consume him – sudden, bitter anger. It was anger borne of grief, and Optimus knew that, but he was blinded by it.

He was angry at the Decepticons for the indiscriminate carnage they had unleashed on Earth that had forced Prowl to take his final drastic course of action. What possible reason could Megatron have for setting his Omega Supreme clones on the city of Detroit? Ostensibly a test, Optimus knew better. He had seen into the spark of Megatron and seen a lust for petty revenge. A lust that had claimed Prowl's spark.

_What are you waiting for, Autobot? Finish me_.

It had taken every ounce of self-control the anguished Optimus had to resist the urge to bring the Magnus Hammer crashing down into Megatron's face and obliterate the Decepticon. Sometimes he still wished he had.

He was angry at himself. If only he had listened to Ratchet in the first place and led an assault on the Decepticons as soon as they had detected their presence…jet pack upgrade be damned. Instead of giving Megatron the time he needed to complete his plans they could have stormed the _Nemesis_, captured the 'Cons and all lived to tell the tale.

He was even angry at Prowl. What on Cybertron had he been thinking? Prowl had been stubborn and unyielding as always. How could he just…vanish like that, leave without saying goodbye. There must have been another way.

There _had_ to be another way, because Optimus couldn't accept that fate had engineered events to make Prowl the victim. If that was the kind of galaxy he existed in…well, then Optimus didn't know what to believe in anymore.

"Prime?" Ratchet's voice brought him crashing back to here and now.

"Uh? What?"

"If it's worth anything, take it from someone who lost more friends during the Great War than he cares to count. You can't blame yourself for what happened to them. If you do…well, I've seen what that can do to a bot. Drive him mad with guilt. Prowl was a good kid. The best, actually. He wouldn't want you living with his sacrifice on your conscience".

Optimus looked at the ancient bot, "I'm trying, Ratchet. But it's not easy".

"I know. It never is. Not even for this old bot, after all this time…"

He looked mournfully at the shuriken.

"It's hard, Ratchet. So…" Optimus broke off, and there was an unmistakable waver in his voice. He lowered his head to hide his optics.

Ratchet reached out and placed his hand on his shoulder, "We're all still suffering because of it, Prime. It's eating us all up inside the old sparkplugs. But…it won't hurt to talk about it sometimes. With a trusted friend".

Head still lowered, Optimus nodded and took a deep breath, "Thanks Ratchet".

He looked up and his optics swept over the remains of the _Nemesis_, stalking grounds of the hated Megatron and Starscream only a few solar cycles before.

"Come on, let's finish the job and get out of here".


	12. The protoform sessions

Author's note: Thanks to you all again for the reviews, glad you liked Optimus' memorial of Prowl. Again, my thanks to leavingyouforme for help with that scene.

I expect this chapter will probably be the most controversial and most unpopular, but on with the show eh?

* * *

The sun was setting over Detroit, bathing the slowly recovering city in pale orange light. On top of an old radio station overlooking the southern half of the city, Bulkhead admired the view.

"Nice. Kinda looks like 'Sunset in Venice' by Monet", he said.

Before him was a huge canvas that he had spread across a billboard. On the floor were several oil-barrels full of paint. He dipped his industrial-sized paintbrush into one and began to spread the paint across the blank sheet.

Bumblebee sat nearby with Sari on his lap, also enjoying the view.

"Good to get back into painting, Bulkhead?" Sari asked.

"You bet. I mean, after the battle of the mines and what with building the space bridge and all, I haven't had any time to sit down and express my creativity lately. Feels good to get back to it. Kinda like seeing an old friend you haven't seen for a while".

"Uh-huh. Speaking of old friends, how do you think Boss-Bot's gonna cope with training the Dinobots?" Bumblebee asked.

"I dunno", Bulkhead shook his head, "The Dinobots don't mean any harm, they're just kinda destructive and dumb".

"Hmm, who does that remind you of?" Sari teased, grinning at Bulkhead to show she was kidding.

"Well at any rate, he says they start training on Dinobot Island tomorrow", Bulkhead plunged his paintbrush into a different paint pot and slapped more paint onto the canvas.

"Man, I wouldn't want to be in his stabilizers", sighed Bumblebee, "I mean, all we gotta do is repair a city. He's got to train three giant, firebreathing Dinosaurs without the processor power to tell their crankcase from their driveshafts who would all win Cybertron's 'Worse Personality of the Stellar Cycle' competition".

The trio fell silent. Detroit's streets were quiet. The only sound was Bulkhead splattering paint on the canvas. Sari turned to look at it. It was gradually taking shape as a reproduction of the sunset before them.

She felt happy, surrounded by her two friends. It was the first time she had felt genuinely happy since Prowl's passing. The looming doubt of her origins was pushed to the back of her mind as she leaned back onto Bumblebee and yawned in content.

"Know what I miss?" Bumblebee said teasingly, "You being younger. You weighed less then".

Sari snorted, "Oh, like you can talk, Mister Five Hundred Kilos. But I kinda miss it sometimes too. For one thing, I didn't bump into so many doorframes", she rubbed her rather sore forehead.

"Yeah. Plus you didn't have to go shopping for cloth so often", Bulkhead said.

"'Clothes', Bulkhead", she wagged her finger with mock severity, "But I can't help it. I mean, it's not like any of my old clothes fit me anymore. Shopping's lame though. Apparently most girls my age like it, but it just bugs me. Also, we're supposed to like boys, but I don't see the appeal in that either. And another thing…"

"Take cover!" Bumblebee suddenly yelped, leaping to his feet and picking up Sari. He threw himself to one side – a split second later an energy blast struck where he had just been sitting.

"Uh?" Bulkhead turned around to face what Bumblebee had spotted. He saw nothing at first. Then something descended towards them, hovering just above the roof of the radio station.

"No slag", Slipstream hissed, "Figures it wouldn't be easy".

Bulkhead deployed the wrecking ball in his left arm and launched it at the Decepticon. She floated to one side and the shot went wide.

Bumblebee put Sari down behind a concrete block that housed the ventilation system for the building, "Stay here".

He whirled about and activated his two stingers and trained them on the Decepticon, who watched the two Autobots impassively. Bulkhead retracted his wrecking ball and readied it for another strike, but did not fire. Slipstream did not aim her blasters.

"Well well", she said after a moment of silent stand-off, "What're you two boys doing up here without your buddies? Leaves you pretty vulnerable".

"We figured there weren't many Decepticons left on this planet", Bulkhead replied. He began to swing the wrecking ball over his head, faster and faster, until it was just a blur.

"Well let me assure you, I'm all the Decepticon you can handle!" Slipstream shot into the air just as Bulkhead swung for her and Bumblebee fired his stingers. She came back down like a rocket and landed between the two Autobots, kicking out with her right leg and catching Bumblebee on the chin.

The young Autobot was catapulted through the air by the blow. He landed several rooftops away, skidding to a painful stop.

"Bumblebee!" Sari called out. She looked around to see Bulkhead launch both of his wrecking balls simultaneously at the Decepticon: she leapt aside, grabbed one by the cable and yanked. Bulkhead was caught off-balance and hurtled past Slipstream and over the edge of the roof to crash into the pavement below, creating an enormous crater in the road.

Slipstream sneered, "I never grow tired of this".

She took a few menacing steps in Sari's direction. The young girl jumped out from her hiding place and faced the Decepticon. A pulse of blue energy formed in each of her hands. Slipstream stopped in her tracks and looked down at her.

"You'll be sorry you ever tangled with me, Decepti-freak!" Sari said as threateningly as she could.

Slipstream arched an eyebrow, then laughed.

"Sure I will. I hate getting organic juice on my nice clean stabilizing servos", she raised one leg and brought it down on Sari.

Or at least where Sari had stood a moment before. The girl had darted between the Decepticon's legs and now stood behind her. As Slipstream turned to face her she fired both energy pulses. One shot went wide; the other caught Slipstream in the left optic.

"Aargh!" she staggered back and clawed furiously at her optics, temporarily blinded.

Sari looked over to see Bumblebee, five rooftops away, slowly get to his feet. She rushed to the edge of the rooftop and looked down to check on Bulkhead. He was climbing up the side of the building, dragging his enormous bulk up with his powerful arms.

"Hang on Sari!" he yelled, "I'm coming!"

"Bulkhead, be careful!"

A shadow fell over Sari. She looked up to see a fuming Slipstream standing over her.

"Idiot", she snarled, and blasted Bulkhead with twin lasers. The Autobot lost his grip and fell again. He groaned as he impacted on the road again, creating an even larger crater.

Slipstream turned her attention to Sari, "And as for you, insect, I think I'll take you back in one piece and feed you to Laserbeak".

Sari prepared to attack again even as her subconscious asked, _Laserbeak_?

"Bring it on, Starscream wannabe!" she growled.

Slipstream smirked, "Starscream? That wash-up?"

To the right, Sari could see Bumblebee leaping quietly from rooftop to rooftop, activating his stingers as he came. If she could just keep the Decepticon talking…

"Yeah, well he's scarier than you ever could be!" she stuck her tongue out at the giant mech.

"Is that right?" Slipstream grinned, "Well, how come I'm still around and he's off to join the Well of All Sparks?"

"I...wait, Starscream's _dead_?" Sari was genuinely shocked, "I thought he had an AllSpark fragment stuck in his skull? You know, the whole immortality thingy?"

"Well it's gone now anyway", Slipstream snorted, "He's currently gathering dust in a Decepticon trophy room. He makes a better ornament than he did a…yaaaargh!"

Bumblebee had crept up behind her and zapped her with his battle-grade stingers. She turned to face him, furious. He grinned at her.

"Sorry, can't stick around!" he bounded away, leaping from rooftop to rooftop.

Slipstream snarled something incomprehensible and ran after him. Sari watched her go. Bumblebee had a head start and was quicker and nimbler than her, but Slipstream was far larger and with longer strides, and she fired a few shots with her blasters as she ran after him. If she managed to hit Bumblebee just once, then he'd fall and she'd catch up with him.

Sari transformed into her robot mode, activated her jetpack and boosted after them. She wasn't sure what she could do to fend off the Decepticon, but she wasn't about to stand to one side and let Bumblebee be taken apart.

Bumblebee heard blasterfire close behind him. He ran even faster, his feet a blur and his movements fluid. He was aware of startled citizens on the streets below and in the very buildings they were running on screaming in alarm, but he couldn't worry about that right now. He was nearly there.

He leapt over one last gap between two buildings, ran a few paces forward and then turned to face the Decepticon. She was closer behind than he had thought. The distance between them disappeared in a few quick strides, and then she was leaping over the last gap, aiming her blasters in mid-air.

A noise from below warned her to look down. In the alleyway below was the Autobot Bulkhead, waiting for her. He launched his wrecking ball up at her while she was still in mid-leap. It was too late to avoid it.

Bulkhead's aim was true and the wrecking ball slammed into the Decepticon's midriff. The force of the blow catapulted her upwards, shrieking in alarm and fury.

Bumblebee trained his stingers on her but it turned out to be unnecessary. Once Slipstream had regained control of herself she cursed, blasted off in the direction they had come from and landed on the radio station rooftop. She reached down and seized the station's satellite dish and yanked it off.

"This better be the right slagging thing Soundwave wanted", she growled.

Before either Bulkhead or Bumblebee could react she took to the air, taking the dish with her. In a moment she was gone.

"Huh. So that's all she was after", Bumblebee said.

"Nice work, guys", Sari approached, deactivated her jetpacks and reverted to her organic mode.

"We couldn't have done it without you", Bulkhead said as he clambered up the building and hopped onto the rooftop, "If you hadn't distracted her me and Bumblebee wouldn't have had the time to arrange that trap over our commlinks".

"Anyone else hear her mention Soundwave?" asked Bumblebee, still watching the area of sky where she had vanished from view.

"Yeah, and she said something about that freaky bird-bot Laserbeak too", Sari frowned, "You think they've teamed up or something?"

"If I had to take a guess I'd say they're up to something", Bulkhead said, "We'd better tell Prime".

"Right, right. Sure we will", Bumblebee looked at the sunset and the once-again peaceful city, "But…we don't have to tell him _right now_, do we?"

From her vantage point on a nearby skyscraper overlooking them, Slipstream observed the three friends make their way back to the radio station's rooftop and resume their positions: Bulkhead seated by his painting, Sari and Bumblebee looking out over the city. She watched them for a moment, then snarled in disgust and flew into the sunset.

* * *

"Cool night, huh?"

The moonlight reflected off Jazz's and Arcee's vehicle modes as they drove through the lamp-lit streets towards Sumdac Tower.

"Sure is", Arcee replied.

"So, you diggin' Earth or what?" Jazz asked.

"It's really something. I can see why you love it".

"It's funny. From the moment we set down on this planet I got this good vibe about the place. And I'm finding out something new every solar cycle. For example, dig this; you heard any human music yet?"

"Sort of", Arcee answered. On her day tour of Detroit Bumblebee and Sari had taken her to an outdoor rock concert briefly: the experience had been interesting but bewildering and painful to her audio receptors.

"Well, turns out half of it ain't even synthesized!" Jazz exclaimed, "Apparently they got these funky little gadgets called 'musical instruments' that make those noises when you pull their strings in the right order or exhale into them with the correct velocity".

"Seriously?"

"Straight up, sister. Crazy huh?"

"Sure is. Prime's crew are really making an effort to make everyone welcome too".

"Yeah, they're all solid gold as far as I'm concerned", Jazz said, "Great bots. Know when to bend the rules to do what's right. Prime's got a day of bad vibes tomorrow though. I wouldn't dig training those Dino-dudes".

"Well, I suppose it's necessary. We could be attacked at any moment by the Decepticons".

"Like we were today", Jazz sighed, "Man, I can't believe me and Prowl offlined Starscream. Stone cold".

"It's not your fault".

"I guess not, but that's not what AllSpark communing meditation is all about. We never meant to hurt anyone, not even serious bad news like Starscream".

Arcee didn't have an answer. After all, she hadn't witnessed the events and cyber-ninja meditation was quite beyond her. They drove on in silence.

Soon they arrived at Sumdac Tower. They transformed to robot mode and headed inside, hopped onto the cargo elevator and rode it to the top of the building. On the top floor they found Optimus Prime and Ratchet talking with Isaac Sumdac, who was sitting at his desk tinkering with a collection of tiny camera-bots.

As Jazz and Arcee approached Optimus looked up, "Ah, there you two are. You heard Bumblebee's report on their encounter with the Decepticon?"

"Sure did, O.P", Jazz said, "Looks like Starscream's no longer a problem, though".

"Or at least that's what the Decepticon femmebot wants us to think", Optimus answered, "Either way, today's encounter proves Detroit is still at risk. The sooner we can train up the Dinobots, the better".

Ratchet turned to Sumdac, "Go on, Professor. What were you saying?"

"Ah, oh yes", Sumdac said, "It's just that I'm worried about Sari".

"Sari? Why, what's wrong with her?" Ratchet asked.

"Well, nothing is wrong, exactly. It's just that…well, she has been through an awful lot lately. The discovery that she is not a normal human, her sudden aging, the mystery of her origins and, of course", he cleared his throat, "The loss of Prowl".

Optimus looked down at the Professor, "And…?"

"Well…she is a wonderful child. She is bright and kind and full of life. But aside from you Autobots, she has no real friends. And as we have discussed before, Optimus Prime, realistically you won't be around forever. I just wish I could convince her to step into the outside world and make some human friends her age, but she won't listen to it. I suppose Autobots for friends are far more exciting".

Optimus nodded, "Ah, I had considered this. I've asked her a few times if she'd consider making some human friends, but no luck so far".

Arcee hesitated for a moment, then made up her mind and spoke, "If I may ask, sir, I understand she was privately tutored?"

"Yes, from a young age", Sumdac answered, "I had considered entering her into a public school but…well, given that even I did not know her true nature at the time, I decided it was best for her to be taught at home. She took to it well. She was learning molecular chemistry at seven".

Arcee nodded, "I see. But…I don't suppose there was much chance for her to meet other human children her age at the time?"

"Well…no, I suppose not. The other children always found her odd. Of course I knew why. I couldn't bear to watch her heart break every time she tried to make friends with the other children".

"I understand", the femmebot paused for a moment, trying to be delicate, "I don't wish to intrude, Professor Sumdac, and I admit I haven't known Sari for very long, but speaking as a former teacher I'd suggest considering enrolling her in a local public school".

"A…a public school?" Sumdac's eyes went wide, "But…but what would be the point? Her education went beyond university level, she would not be learning anything…"

"It's not the education that would be important in Sari's case. It'd give her a chance to meet other human children and make friends, and perhaps take her mind off her genesis".

"Hmm. That sounds reasonable", Optimus said.

Isaac Sumdac stroked his chin and knitted his brow in concentration, "But…surely there are other ways for her to make friends. Although I suppose public school would be the most natural way".

"Yes that's right", Arcee turned to go, "I don't wish to intrude, Professor Sumdac. I just wanted to suggest it".

"I will discuss it with her", Sumdac smiled, "Thank you, Miss Arcee. I know you Autobots only have the best intentions at heart".

Arcee nodded politely. She looked across at Ratchet, who was smiling. Their optics met for a moment, then they looked away.

* * *

"Me Grimlock _destroy_!"

Optimus sighed. Day one of training was off to a rather tense start. Optimus had met Grimlock's crew on the south side of Dinobot Island like they had arranged to, but that was about all that had gone smoothly so far today.

The Dinobots, all in their beast forms, were wrestling furiously with one another after an argument had broken out about who would be the first to complete the training. Or at least, Optimus had assumed it was an argument. As far as he could tell it had consisted of Grimlock hurling abuse at his mute companions until they were motivated into attacking him.

Optimus did he best to control the situation, "Let's settle down, shall we?"

A moment later he had to dodge to one side as Swoop was hurled through the air in his direction, screeching furiously. Optimus looked up to see Grimlock bearing down on Snarl, jaws agape and eyes blazing. Snarl waved his armoured head from side to side and lowered his horns.

Optimus rushed forward and stood between them before things could get too serious, "Grimlock, I need you to get your Dinobots under control for me. Can you do that?"

"Me Grimlock can, but me Grimlock won't!"

"I'll bet you can't do it".

"Raaargh! Me Grimlock _can_ do it!" the giant transformed into his robot mode and bellowed, "Snarl! Swoop! Stop and listen to me, Grimlock!"

Swoop immediately picked himself up and Snarl stopped facing down Grimlock. They transformed to their robot modes and strode calmly to Grimlock's side, without a trace of the animalistic chaos they had just been consumed with.

"Right, let's try this again", Optimus stepped back a few paces and stood facing the Dinobots, "We're all here because…

"Because Dinobots want to bash bad Decepticons!" Grimlock roared.

"Well, yes. But primarily for combat training. You remember you all agreed to it".

"Huuurh-aarggh!" Grimlock bellowed furiously, "Dinobots not need anyone to tell us how to fight! Dinobots rule! Dinobots strongest!"

"Yes, you are strong", Optimus said, "But you lack technique and control. No bot ever won a fight through a blind rampage".

"Garrh! Dinobots never been defeated! Never!"

Optimus arched one optic brow, "Really? What about when you met Jetfire and Jetstorm and…"

"Me Grimlock not remember that!" the towering Dinobot clasped his clawed hands to the side of his head, "Not listening! Never happened!"

"But…"

"Not remember! Not happen!"

"Fine. But at any rate if you want to help us fight the Decepticons I still think you could do with some formal training.".

"Yes, Dinobots agreed to be trained by truck bot. We train".

"Good. Right", Optimus breathed a sight of relief, "First thing's first, you have to learn to…"

"No-one tells me Grimlock what to do!"

Optimus rolled his optics and accepted the fact that he was in for a painful, long solar cycle.

* * *

The hallway's white light was painfully bright to a bot's visual sensors, searing into the optical circuitry and threatening to overload it if a bot didn't lower his head or squint. The walls were bare and white, reflecting the painful light at all angles.

A lone Cybertronian squinted as he made his way down the antechamber. Tall and sinewy, bedecked in black armour studded with spiked studs, he cut an imposing figure against the sheer white of the corridor. A closer inspection of him revealed a patchwork of green, yellow and red parts – some native to his original body – most not. Most had been plundered from other bots and attached to his own body manually.

He was unmistakable; the lone wolf of the Cybertronian wars, neither Autobot nor Decepticon, faction-less bounty hunter who claimed his victims' parts for his own - Lockdown.

In place of a right hand he sported a wickedly curved hook. A dozen other weapon systems were built into his body, hidden away but all ready to be deployed at a nanoklik's notice if necessary. His drawn face, forbidding yet smugly self-confident, was lined with black markings, the significance of which were unknown to anyone besides himself.

The bounty hunter approached a large metal door ahead of him. The doors retracted in anticipation of him. He walked inside, shielding his optics with his left hand.

He was in an expansive room, with multiple staircases leading down to it from unseen heights. As his optics adjusted to the bright light Lockdown could see dozens of computer consoles and tables strewn with neatly arranged laboratory equipment.

"We have awaited your arrival, bounty hunter", a dry voice said softly.

From every staircase descended creatures: identical not only in appearance, but in the synchronization of their movements as they made their slow, methodical way down towards the floor. It never ceased to give even Lockdown, ruthless solitary predator of a thousand solar systems, the creeps.

The creatures began to assemble before him. He looked at one. It was robotic, but not even remotely similar to a Cybertronian. The body consisted of a single white cone, with the tapering end pointing towards the floor and the flat side the highest point of the creature. There were no arms or legs to support the body; instead a plethora of hooked tentacle-like cables extended from the pointed end of the cone, propping up the body and keeping it still and upright while the tentacles squirmed and writhed endlessly.

There was no head either: instead, a face was apparently carved into the surface of the upper body. But the truly starting feature of the aliens was that they had not one but five faces that rotated into the central, forward-facing position in an order that seemed random to Lockdown but probably made sense to them. The faces were unmoving, with merely static expressions engraved onto them. Each creature had one furious face, one laughing, one aloof and wise-looking, one stern and unforgiving and one ghastly and one grim and fanged; the face of death. All were grim and unsettling.

But Lockdown was accustomed to their bizarre appearance, or as accustomed as anyone could be to the Quintessons. He folded his arms across his chest and regarded the assembled throng impassively.

"Well, here I am", he said, "Wondering what I'm here for, huh?"

"Yes. We detected your approach several mega cycles ago, but we know not of your purpose", another Quintesson hissed, faces whirling to take it in turns to talk to Lockdown at random.

Similarly to the arrangement of their faces, the individuals Quintessons would take it in turns to talk. There was never any debate between them – they all seemed to be thinking the same thing. No one Quintesson had ever spoken twice in any of Lockdown's meetings with them. Whether or not they had some kind of collective conscious or hive mind Lockdown didn't know, and he wasn't particularly interested in finding out.

"I'm here 'cos of this", he held up a tiny data chip in his left hand. He tossed it deftly to one of the Quintessons, which caught it in an upturned tentacle. The alien crawled towards a computer console and inserted the chip. A monitor flicked on and the Quintessons gathered around to see it.

It was footage of the arrival of Optimus Prime's team on Cybertron, with a captive Megatron in tow and Omega Supreme at their backs. The Quintessons watched it in silence. Lockdown waited for the clip to finish.

When it did the Quintessons turned as one to look at him, an unsettling sight, "A most interesting development", one said, "You will be compensated for providing us with this intelligence".

"Uh-huh. Usual price?"

"Indeed".

"Good".

"How did you come into possession of this footage?" one asked in a flash of ivory fangs.

"If you bots must know, the Autobots gave it to me".

"Why would they do this?"

"Cybertron Intel paid me for a small job. To make sure this was broadcasted to the 'Cons on New Kaon. They're trying to demoralise the 'Cons".

If it was possible, the hoarse voice of one of the Quintessons sounded surprised, "It is unlike you to take sides in the Cybertronian wars".

"Ain't taking sides. Just doing a little job. A bot'd have to have a fried CPU not to accept a simple job for the amount of energon and upgrades they were paying".

"Maybe so, but the Decepticons will view it as treachery".

Lockdown chuckled, "Morales? From the Quintessons? Now _that's _rich", he grinned, "'Sides, I figure the Decepticon's aren't gonna be something to worry about for much longer, now that Megatron's got himself captured".

"You will still have to take great care".

"Oh, now you're worried about me? That's sweet. But don't fret", he bared his hook-hand and his grin widened, "I can handle the 'Cons".

"We are compelled to ask how you were able to transmit this message across New Kaon".

"Simple. I'm allowed to come and go there as I please so it was easy for me to find my way to a communications terminal. Then all I had to do was bypass their security systems, which I did thanks to that little doo-hickey you gave me. The Techno-scrambler 9200".

"You used _our_ technology to sabotage the Decepticon's systems? We do not wish to be implicated in this".

"Hey, you gave me that sucker as payment. I can do whatever the frag I like with it", Lockdown leered, "But relax. The 'Con's security systems are ancient. They'll never figure out what hit 'em. And even if they do, what are they gonna do? None of 'em know about you bots, 'cept Megatron".

There was a pause. After a moment one Quintesson hissed, "You don't then think it is possible Megatron will escape?"

The bounty hunter snorted, "Oh slag no. And trust me on that. I slapped plenty of 'Cons away in that Stockade myself. Might as well try and fight your way out of a black hole. Meg's is outta the picture".

"Interesting. We thank you for the update", one Quintesson slithered forward, "You shall have your payment. Come".

Lockdown nodded and followed the Quintesson out of the room. When he was gone one of the Quintessons reactivated the console and played the footage again. The five-faced creatures watched it in silence. Halfway through they froze the image on the monitor. They all gathered around to peer at it.

"Most unexpected", one declared.

"Yes. But we have positive identification", the Quintesson raised one tentacle and pointed at the image of Sari Sumdac, at the side of the Autobots, "Protoform X has been located".

"After all these stellar cycles. How very strange it should surface now".

"But let us not question our good fortune. We must retrieve it immediately".

"And with Megatron indisposed, now is the perfect time to complete our work".

"It shall be so. Let us send the bounty hunter".

"Agreed".

A moment later the doors opened again and Lockdown entered again, escorted by the Quintesson who had led him out. The bounty hunter was holding a tubular device marked with strange devices.

"You are satisfied with your compensation?" one Quintesson asked.

"Uh-huh. Can't beat a Quint starship power cell, that's for sure. Now if it's all the same to you guys I'm…"

"We have a commission for you".

"A job, huh? I dunno, I got my servos full at the moment helping the Autobot Elite Guard bring in Decepticons. I'm gonna be busy for at least two deca cycles".

"We will pay you double the usual value for this task".

"Hmm", Lockdown rubbed his chin and thought about it, "Who's the unlucky bot?"

The Quintessons parted to give Lockdown a clear view of the monitor, which still displayed the frozen image of the Autobots. Lockdown's optics widened.

"Those guys again? You gotta be slaggin' me".

"We slag you not. But do not be troubled", a Quintesson pointed at the image of Sari, "This is your quarry. Are you familiar with this creature?"

Lockdown peered at the screen, "…Mmm…no. Oh wait, is she that human pet Prowl and his gang looked after?"

"Human? How curious. She must be brought here with all speed. The rates will be doubled".

Lockdown shook his head, "Sorry. Can't help ya".

There Quintessons were silent for a moment before one spoke up, "You said you would accept the commission".

"No I didn't. Not for double".

"Why not?"

The rogue Cybertronian pointed at the image of the Autobots, "_That's _why. I've had too many run-ins with those bots as it is. They're dangerous".

"You actually fear them?"

"Woah, down some coolant there. I don't _fear_ 'em. They just make the whole thing a lot more complicated", his optics narrowed, "This is a premium job. I think you'll pay triple".

"Impossible. Our resources are limited".

"See ya", Lockdown turned to leave.

"Wait!" the nearest Quintesson hurried towards him on its tendrils, "Let us negotiate. You must be reasonable. We are operating on a finite research budget and…"

"Not my problem. I got nothing to lose".

"There are other bounty hunters we could contact".

"Oh sure. Go ahead. See how many are willing to go up against the Autobots who brought in Megatron. And if you can find any, send 'em and see how many pieces they come back in. Then you'll contact me again, and who knows, maybe then you'll pay four times the rates".

There was another heavy pause, "It seems we have no choice, bounty hunter".

"That's right. You don't".

"Very well. Triple rates. We anticipate your successful return".

"Sure. Won't take me more than a few solar cycles".

Lockdown turned and left, heading back down the corridor. He was feeling pleased with himself. For all their great intellect and scientific genius, the Quintessons really were very easily manipulated. Between this new job and the work the Autobots had recently been sending his way, it had been a _very_ productive orbital cycle.


	13. Public relations

Author's note: New chapter! Sorry it's kinda a short one.

Glad to hear as well the introduction of the Quintessons wasn't loathed. I'm not a big fan of the Quints myself and I was hesitant to introduce them, but they fulfil a vital role that needed filling.

* * *

"Very nice, Bulkhead".

"Wow, you really think so?" Bulkhead asked eagerly as Arcee studied one of his paintings – an abstract rendition of Sumdac Tower.

"Mmm-hmm. One of your best so far", the femmebot said, "Your skylines are fantastic".

"Uh…thanks! I take my time with 'em and…"

"Hmph. I still can't see the point in this scrap", Ratchet snorted, "I mean…what's it _for_?"

"I told you, doc-bot", Bulkhead looked back at him, "It's an expression of how I feel".

"And how exactly is a blotchy swirl an expression of how anyone feels?" Ratchet asked.

"Oh, Ratchet", Arcee was shuffling through Bulkhead's paintings, "Cheer up, won't you?"

Ratchet scowled and returned to his work tinkering with his EMP generator. It was difficult to concentrate with the racket coming from the direction of the TV, where Sari and Bumblebee were introducing Jazz to the concept of video games.

"So…the goal of this game is to…?" Jazz looked nonplussed as Sari and Bumblebee tore each other apart on _Ninja Gladiator_.

"Beat the slag out of each other", Sari replied.

"Watch your language, Sari", Bulkhead's voice boomed from the opposite corner of the room.

"So…why you gotta beat each other up again?" Jazz asked.

"To win. Duh", Bumblebee explained.

"Yeah I dig that…but, isn't there another way of winning? Do you _have_ to frost the other guy?"

"Well…yeah. Otherwise he'll just kill you first".

"Huh", Jazz made a face, "Sounds kinda messed up".

"It's just a game, Jazz", Sari explained as she frantically hammered the controls, "You can play next if you want".

They heard footsteps approaching and turned to look. A moment later Optimus walked in.

"Prime? What happened to you?" exclaimed Bumblebee.

Optimus' armour was scorched and blackened all over so that he was almost unrecognizable. A fine layer of black grime covered him from helmet to stabilizing servo. His blue optics stared out from the darkness, weary and distressed.

"What in the name of Nova Magnus happened to you, Prime?" Ratchet rushed over to him, followed by the others.

"Nothing. I'm fine", Optimus looked around blearily, "Just got back from training with the Dinobots, that's all".

"I 'spose it's kinda pointless to ask how it went", Bulkhead said.

"Oh no. It went fine. Better than I expected. Really", Optimus insisted despite all the evidence to the contrary, "Absolutely fine".

Ratchet sighed and took his exhausted leader by the arm, "Come on Prime, let's get you tuned up".

Optimus stumbled along with him towards the medi-bay. The others watched them go.

"You've got to drop this crazy idea of training those half-speed processors, Prime", Ratchet insisted as he escorted Optimus into the room and ushered him to lie down on the reclining stretcher.

"No. We made some ground today. Really", Optimus answered, "I've been trying to explain to them that brute force is all well and good, but when combined with finesse it's even better".

"Uh-huh. And how many of those words did they understand?"

Optimus sighed, "It was a bit lost on them, I'll admit".

Ratchet looked through a collection of tools piled up on a tray, "This can't be worth it. If you keep this up you're going to need a complete overhaul before the week's out".

Optimus wiped some of the grime away from his optics, "Ratchet, they want to help us. I don't think we should deny them that".

"Sari wants to help us fight too", Ratchet produced an ancient-looking blowtorch and repeatedly pressed the 'on' button, trying to get it to spark, "But we don't take her with us to fight the 'Cons. It's not safe for her. And if we take the Dinobots…well, it won't be safe for them, for us, or anyone within a twenty mile radius".

"I'm going to keep at it", Optimus said firmly, "With a little guidance they could be a big asset to us. And not just to us, but to the humans of this planet. I know they've got a bad rep but a little careful public-relations work could sort that out".

Ratchet shook his head, "Alright, Prime. It's your skid plate on the line, not mine. Now hold still. This is gonna hurt. Oh, and after we're done, we're putting you through a carwash".

* * *

The days passed quietly, uneventfully on Earth. The Autobots continued their work repairing the city. Even the most shattered areas of Detroit began to take shape once more, and more and more humans who had been made homeless by the devastation flocked back into the city.

Normal life resumed for the people of Detroit, slowly at first, but steadily and with greater momentum. Schools, offices and shopping malls re-opened; factories and power plants were fired up back into life; the roads were once again busy with cars and the monorails rattled with the sound of passing trains.

On the Wednesday morning after Optimus had first set out to the train the Dinobots, Bumblebee found himself parked in his vehicle mode on a busy street, with Sari sitting in his front seat.

"I can't believe this is really happening", Sari was saying, looking dejectedly out of the driver's window.

"Ah, come on, it can't be…"

"Ssh! Keep your voice modulated so it only plays in _here_!" Sari insisted, "I want people to think you're _my _real car, not my Autobot pal".

"Oh. Gotcha. Sorry boss lady", Bumblebee retuned his vocal processor so that it transmitted through his car radio.

Sari sighed, "I can't believe I'm doing this, Bumblebee. This is the hardest, scariest thing I've ever had to do".

"…You're just starting school, you know. It's not like you're on your way to an audience with Megatron".

"I know, but it's hard", she pressed her face up against the glass, "Look at all those kids out there. How am I ever gonna fit in with them all?"

"Well, you said you wanted to keep it a secret that we're your buddies, so that should help you. Also no-one knows you're a technorganic protoform DNA thingy, so…"

Sari kicked the driver door.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Oh, nothing".

"Huh. Well anyway, if things don't go right you can always quit, right?"

"I guess so. I don't even know how my Dad talked me into this, or where he got this stupid idea from".

"Probably Arcee", Bumblebee said, "She used to be a teacher before the Great War".

"Hmm", Sari took a deep breath, "Well, here goes nothing. Remember, wait a while before you drive off. I don't want people seeing 'my' car drive off without me".

"Right. And be back here five minutes before four. Got it".

Sari opened the door.

"Have a good time!" Bumblebee said.

Sari nearly replied, then realized it probably wasn't best to be seen talking to her car in public, and made her way towards the gates of the Youngberg High School, keeping her head down as she walked alongside her would-be fellow students.

* * *

A large crowd has assembled outside Detroit City Hall, including the Mayor and his aide, and Captain Fanzone. Optimus Prime stood facing the audience, and behind him loomed Grimlock, Snarl and Swoop in their robot modes, silent and still.

Optimus spoke into the oversized microphone that had been prepared for him while the cameras of the reporter-bots flashed, "Greetings, people of Detroit. I have asked for this press conference to be called so I can introduce this city to its newest friends and protectors – the Dinobots".

Immediately a flurry of hands were raised and voices called out; Optimus continued regardless, "I realize the Dinobots have not been the most ideal neighbours in the past, but I have been working with them to help them control their power and use it to help safeguard this city. They hope to atone for any previous grief they may have caused and protect this city from the Decepticon menace. Any questions? Um…you first, sir".

The chosen human male reporter asked, "After their first rampage we were told the Dinobots had escaped from their confinement, but not told what happened to them after this. Soon they turned up again to menace the city. Can you shed some light on this matter?"

Optimus cleared his vocal circuitry, "The Dinobots were rescued from their confinement by several members of my team, albeit without my knowledge, and taken to North Sister Island, a former military research facility. They have remained there with the knowledge and consent of Captain Fanzone ever since".

Fanzone shot him a look that clearly said 'sure, drag me into this'.

Optimus moved on to the next reporter, a multi-armed who spoke in a haughty voice, "Optimus Prime, how can you possibly advocate the presence of the very creatures that have wreaked havoc across Detroit on multiple occasions and aided the twice-convicted criminal Prometheus Black in his escape from Blackwood Prison?"

Optimus stood to one side, "I'll let Grimlock field this one. Here", he handed the microphone to the hulking Dinobot, who took it carefully in his claws.

"Dinobots sorry for bad things we done before", he explained, "We know now we was wrong and we have…" he looked at Optimus for help, who mouthed something to him.

…"Ci-vic re-spons-ib-il-ity", Grimlock struggled with each syllable like it was a mountain, "Dinobots help protect Detroit, not smash it up. Though smashing it lot more…" he stopped as Optimus frantically motioned for him to be quiet.

"Me Grimlock protect city from bad Decepticons", he said instead, "Truck bot help Dinobots learn skill and finesse. Whatever that mean", as he spoke he exerted a little too much pressure on the microphone and smashed it into pulp.

Optimus shook his head. He was beginning to wonder if this was such a good idea. But Captain Fanzone had insisted that if the Dinobots were going to be allowed free access to the city then it was only fair that its inhabitants should be warned about the possibility of a giant mechanical Dinosaur stomping through the streets first.

But Optimus was convinced the Dinobots were ready for this. They had taken to his rather hastily improvised training quickly. The training had been varied – one task had involved getting them to aim their fire breath and thermal melee weapons at progressively smaller, faster moving targets to improve their accuracy and reaction time.

There were tests of physical strength such as pushing over boulders, and tasks such as recovering and rescuing a human dummy from a perilous situation and escorting it to safety without annihilating it in the process. Optimus had also been able to get his servos on combat simulators from Ratchet's lab. In a move he thought Prowl would have been rather proud of he had shown the Dinobots footage of animal movement to inspire them to move more fluidly in their Dinosaur modes, and it had worked well. Finally, old fashioned sparring, planned or not, had also been useful.

All in all, the Dinobots had done far better than Optimus had assumed they would. They were quicker in movement and reactions but not quite so quick to attack as they had been. They were also stronger and had more technique both in robot and Dinosaur modes. Just how much more formidable they were remained to be seen but Optimus was hopeful.

He had to admit to himself he had also enjoyed the training once they had gotten over the initial bumpy start. The challenge of turning these unrefined, beast-like brutes into Cybertronian warriors had been a fulfilling one, and he was quite proud of the job he had done.

He just hoped it would work out as well as it had seemed it would when he was still on Dinobot Island.

* * *

Sari sat in Principal Rosemarie's office, fiddling nervously with the hem of her skirt. The middle-aged, spectacled Principal sat across the desk from her, flicking through paperwork.

"You'll need a copy of this", she said, tearing off a sheet and handing it to Sari, "Miss…I'm sorry, what did you say your last name was?"

"It's Sumdac".

Sudden realization dawned on Principal Rosemarie, "Oh…you're not the daughter of Professor Isaac Sumdac, are you?"

Sari nodded.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" she smiled, "Your father was a student at this very school. I didn't realize he had a daughter".

"Ah. Well. Here I am", Sari grinned.

"Yes, quite. I'll just need to take some details, Miss Sumdac", Principal Rosemarie swivelled on her chair to face her computer and began typing, "Okay…first name…Sari. Second name Sumdac. Middle name?"

"Erm…none?" Sari wondered if that was considered unusual. Thankfully the Principal didn't seem to think so.

"Okay…age?"

"Eight".

"…I'm sorry?"

Sari realized her mistake. She _was_ eight, technically, but obviously not in a normal sense. So…how old _was_ she? Sari wasn't sure.

Principal Rosemarie looked down at her from over the rims of her glasses, "Did you say 'eighteen'?"

"Uhm…." Sari's mind raced. Eighteen? Did that feel right? Did she look old enough to pass for eighteen? Was she tall enough? Probably. But did she look mature enough? Probably not. So…what would that make her? What felt…right?

"I'm…six…teen?"

Rosemarie raised an eyebrow, "Right. Okay. Sixteen".

The rest of the details were comparatively easy to fill in. Within ten minutes she was out of the Principal's office and on her way to her first class, about to enter a whole new world.

* * *

The _Payload _glowed with fierce red light as it accelerated through Earth's atmosphere at mind-numbing speed. Inside Team Chaar and its two new recruits worked to keep it steady and direct it.

"Do we have a fix on the Autobots?" Strika demanded to know as she monitored the energon readings from her command seat on the bridge.

"Yes ma'am", Spittor said, "Positive location. To the North of this continent. More data incoming".

"Good. Cyclonus, Skywarp, increase speed".

"The red light is blinking and making a noise", Blackout warned gravely.

Strika rolled her optics, "The temperature warning? Ignore it. Oil Slick, change heading to Autobot location. Thundercracker, charge the repulsors".

They focused on their work. Strika overlooked them silently, her mind frenzied with anticipation but maintaining a cool face in front of her crew.

"Got a better reading on the Autobots", Spittor piped up after a moment, "Counting six, possibly more energy signatures. All in this densely populated organic civilisation".

"_Possibly _more?" Strika wondered.

"Three energy signatures are similar to Autobots, but not quite right. Little off the mark. In terms of sophistication somewhere between an Autobot and a garbage disposal unit".

Oil Slick chuckled. Strika considered this information.

"Curious. Treat as hostiles until we can confirm identities. Where are we now?"

"Directly above the civilisation", Oil Slick answered.

"Good. Thundercracker, are the repulsors fully charged?"

"Of course they are".

"Excellent. Then we leave the ship here. Cyclonus, Skywarp, kill the speed and help Thundercracker hold her steady. Blackout, keep the energon burning. I don't think we'll be long".

"Aren't we going to _land_?" Skywarp fretted.

"No. You'll see".

When her crew had finished their allotted tasks she rose from her command seat and led the way towards the docking bay. She wrenched it back with her powerful servos and looked out.

Below was a blanket of white clouds, shredded and fragmented. Far, far below that she could see the native organic city; huge and sprawling, but dotted with rather tiny buildings. She rubbed her hands together eagerly and turned to face her team.

"Alright, here we go. I don't anticipate that this will take long, but let me restate this – I want this to be as low-key as possible. Covert. That means keeping out of sight, scanning local alt modes and only engaging the Autobots if you're positive you're not…"

Suddenly Cyclonus jumped forward, teetered on the edge of the docking bay for an instant, then allowed himself to fall over the side. He transformed into his Cybertronian jet mode and darted down towards the city.

"Cyclonus!" Strika roared furiously, then switched on her commlink, "Get back here _now_!"

There was no reply.

"I should crush that bot's processor!" fumed Strika, "If he gets himself into trouble, you're not to interfere unless _I _give the command, understand?"

There was a chorus of agreement.

"Good. As for the rest of us – commlinks open at all time, keep in contact, scan your native forms, find yourself an Autobot and take him down. But I want them _online_. We have information we need to extract first.

"Oh, and Thundercracker, Skywarp, I want you two to investigate those three unknown energy signatures and report back to me immediately. Any questions?"

Skywarp raised a trembling hand, "Heights make me nervous. Can't we take the ship a little lower first?"

Thundercracker extended his palm and shoved Skywarp over the side. A long, wailing scream came from the panicked bot.

"Nice", Oil Slick looked at Thundercracker, "You'll fit in well".

"Enough talk", Strika made a fist, "Team Chaar, move out!"

One after another the Decepticons leapt out of the _Payload_, spread their arms and legs and allowed themselves to freefall down towards the unsuspecting city of Detroit.


	14. Downtown Blackout

Author's note: Team Chaar is here! I hope you guys like fight scenes because that's pretty much going to be all the next few chapters consist of.

* * *

"No, really, is this a joke?" a reporter asked.

Optimus exhaled sharply, "For the last time, it's _not _a joke. I believe the Dinobots deserve a chance to prove themselves as protectors of this city. Now, any more questions that aren't about whether or not this is a joke?"

He looked out over the army of reporters assembled before city hall. The Dinobots, to their credit, waited patiently, but Optimus was getting bored and frustrated. From the looks of things, so was Captain Fanzone.

"Alright, let's get a move on, people!" Fanzone bellowed, "This press conference is fast becoming a public nuisance. So let's hurry it along! Last few questions, Prime".

"Sure. How about…" he froze suddenly.

"Prime? What's the matter?" Fanzone looked up at him.

Something was wrong. Optimus' sensors were detecting an unfamiliar energy signature somewhere above the city. No…there were several singatures. And they belonged to…

_Oh please no. Not now._

Optimus swung about to face Fanzone, "Captain, you're going to have to finish this conference. I've got to move".

"Oh no, you're not leaving me in the lurch. You stay here and…"

"This is serious, Captain", Optimus lowered his voice, "As in _Decepticon_ serious".

"…Oh. Right. You go. _Now_".

"Thanks", Optimus turned about to leave.

"Dinobots follow?" Grimlock asked.

Optimus considered it for a moment. He had hoped to test out the Dinobot's new abilites in more suitable conditions, preferably against a lone Decepticon outside or at least on the outskirts of the city. This was too risky.

"No, you stay here with Captain Fanzone. When the conference is done, wait for me here and I'll take you back to Dinobot Island. Okay?"

"Okay", Grimlock boomed and stood to attention. His two Dinobots followed suit.

Optimus ran a few paces and transformed into his fire truck mode. He switched on his lights and sirens and took off at top speed down the main road, heading towards the centre of the city. Traffic moved aside to make room for him as he picked up speed.

He thought quickly, as he always did in these situations. Were where his team? Scattered across the city, doing what little repair work still needed to be done.

Carefully monitoring the Decepticon energy signatures, he activated his commlink on all Autobot frequencies and spoke, "Autobots, this is Prime. You bots seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Got that right, boss-bot", Bumblebee answered, "Decepticon closing in on my location!"

"What's going on?" asked Bulkhead, "Is it Megatron?"

"Can't be. He's in the Stockade", the voice of Ratchet said over the commlink, "Must be some of his cronies".

"I'm reading seven 'Cons", said Jazz; Optimus had noticed that his sensors were a lot sharper than anyone else's on the team, "Most of 'em have split up. But two are sticking together. Blowing your way, Prime".

"Right. I'll take care of them. Everyone else, split up and head after a 'Con. Only engage if they're hostile. If you need support use your commlink".

"I need support!" Bumblebee yelped.

"Are you under attack?"

"Not yet. But you expect me to take a 'Con on all on my lonesome? Have you blown a fuse?"

"We don't have much choice, Bumblebee", Optimus answered, "I don't like it either. But we have to protect the city at all costs".

He picked up the pace and tore down the street. His sensors detected the nearby twin energy signatures clearly now. As he neared the corner up ahead he heard the high-pitched whine of propulsion engines. A split second later two keen fighter jets burst from around the corner and blasted forward. They flew so low and the power of their engines was so great that Optimus was hurled through the air, still in his fire truck mode. In mid-air he transformed to robot mode and was able to land with some measure of dignity.

The jets had shot past him, apparently unaware of his presence. But he had recognized them. Starscream clones. There wasn't a moment to lose.

He extended his wings, activated his jet pack and flew after them, axe in hand.

* * *

It was near. Cyclonus could practically smellit. Whatever _it_ was. His superior sensory circuitry had detected the unique energy signature while he was on board the _Payload_. The signal was bizarre yet somehow familiar, a mix of Cybertronian and alien properties.

Whatever it was, he _had _tofind it. This was more important that Strika's ridiculous revenge operation that she had tried to pass off as intelligence gathering. He had no time for such inanities as scanning a native vehicle mode or lying low to avoid Autobot attention.

He cut through the air in his sickle-winged Cybertronian jet form, dodging and weaving between the skyscrapers that seemed excessively tall for what looked like such a small species of organic natives. Somewhere, in one of these soft, clay-like structures was what he was looking for. Not far now, just up ahead. Maybe just a few thousand meters…

As he swooped through the shadows of a concrete tower, something leapt out at him and grabbed him. An Autobot. He'd been foolish and ignored the energy signature.

The Autobot was small; Cyclonus flew on with the Autobot clinging on to him like a space barnacle. Not even worth stopping to destroy it. Just brush him off and continue with his mission.

Raw electricity suddenly surged through his circuits. Cyclonus roared with pain and rage and transformed to robot mode. Hovering far above the ground, he looked back over his shoulder and saw a small, inoffensive-looking yellow Autobot jamming what must have been a battle-grade stinger in between his shoulder blades.

"Hi", Bumblebee grinned at the dark face glaring back at him, "Going somewhere?"

Cyclonus reached behind him, seized his attacker, and in a black fury hurled him to the floor. Bumblebee hit the floor hard but, to Cyclonus' surprise, rolled, got straight back up and looked up at him.

"Don't make me come up there", smirked Bumblebee.

Spark-consuming anger coursed through Cyclonus, but he refused to show it. He permitted himself an irritated snarl as he descended to the street level. Around him human cars swerved to get out of the way and pedestrians fled the scene.

For a moment Cyclonus allowed himself to forget about that strange energy signature and focused on the obnoxious Autobot before him, "Congratulations. You have my attention".

In the next second he charged.

* * *

Blackout looked around. He was in a strange, noisy place that felt odd to the touch. He reached down and clawed at the pavement and marvelled at the strange, soft material it was made of that crumbled in his servo. Nothing like he was used to back on New Kaon or Cybertron. Who would use that as a building material?

Still, Blackout supposed the locals had their reasons. The organics had fled at the first sight of him, fleeing as fast as their ridiculous scrawny legs could carry them. Odd little species. They looked like they would be easy, and fun, to hurt.

But not now. He had other things to worry about. What had General Strika said? _Oh yeah. Local alt mode. _

He stomped away from the concrete crater he made upon impact and wandered away in no direction in particular. How was he supposed to find a disguise? The organics were tiny. Did they have a vehicle in his size? He doubted it.

"Mm", he did his best to concentrate as he walked through a barbed wire fence without really noticing it, "Hmm".

He stood still for a moment, scratching his head, pondering where on this fragile planet he was going to find a disguise. He was so engrossed with this conundrum that he failed to pay attention to the sign he had knocked over with 'Detroit Military Headquarters' printed on it. He still didn't look up when dozens of armed soldiers rushed out of fortified barracks, aimed automatic weapons at him and started to fire.

The growl of heavy engines as three tanks rolled out to face him still failed to alert him. Even when they started to fire explosive shells at him he paid them no heed. The shells detonated harmlessly on his plating and the bullets didn't even mark him. More soldiers and armoured vehicles hurried out to face him and pepper him with rounds. Jets and helicopters began to assemble around him and he still didn't notice.

It was only when a missile impacted on his armoured head that he staggered, groaned and clutched at his cranium. He turned his gaze on the culprit. It was a massive helicopter gunship with a bulbous cockpit, huge rotor blades, a long fuselage and a secondary smaller rotor lodged within the tail.

"Oh", Blackout reached out with his strong arms and grabbed it; he pulled it closer and peered at it. The panicked humans bailed out the other side. He turned the airborne behemoth around in his hands and examined it from all angles, then gave a satisfied grunt.

"This'll do".

His optics emitted a scanning laser that traced the helicopter's lines down to the very last detail. When he was done he tossed it aside and reformatted himself, his plating warping and his body adjusting to the change in vehicle mode.

He nodded, pleased with himself, and glanced around. The helicopter he had scanned lay in fiery ruin, dashed upon the floor of the military base. The organics were still unloading bullet after shell after missile at him.

Annoyed, he raised one foot, "_Stop _it", and brought it crashing down.

A surge of electromagnetic energy swept through the base, offlining every firearm, land vehicle, low flying aircraft and mundane, functional electric item within a mile radius, causing a miniature blackout.

As the human soldiers bailed out of their vehicles and scrambled to safety, Blackout took to the air, transformed into his new helicopter mode and blasted away.

* * *

Strika scrolled through megabytes of useless information, cursing quietly as she hunkered down and tried to hide her considerable bulk in a deserted alleyway. She had decided that rather than rushing out there and fruitlessly searching for an alternate mode manually, it was far quicker to access the local media and search for a suitable war machine that way.

To this end she had plugged a cable she had torn from the side of a building into her processor and used it to commandeer a local information exchange system that appeared to be called 'the internet'. Her systems informed her that another foreign infiltrator had also infiltrated the network and spiked it. That would probably be Oil Slick. She resumed her search.

It was a slow task. For a primitive race, the local 'humans' had a slag of a lot of military hardware she had to search through. She supposed it was necessary for such a small species: doubtless they were constantly being invaded by stronger alien species.

She growled in frustration. The Autobots appeared to have detected them. One energy signal was heading in her direction. Would they really be so foolish as to send one Autobot against a Decepticon? She wasn't sure. Maybe it was just a coincidence the Autobot was heading her way. She'd make it her first target when she was done.

Acquiring a local alternate mode was an interesting process for Strika. It gave her a chance to look at war from the point of view of another species; to witness their combat style, their outlook on how to deliver and take pain, and whether they emphasized quantity or quality, speed or power. In both cases she hoped the latter.

Many, if not most, Decepticons were airborne and capable of powered flight. As such they nearly always adopted aircraft disguises. Like a minority however Strika however was only capable of short bursts of flight in robot mode thanks to built-in thrusters in her stabilizing servos. It certainly didn't allow for an aircraft mode. Better to find a suitable ground-based vehicle, the closer to her wheeled Cybertronian tank mode the better.

At last she stopped her search. The screens before her optics displayed the image of an eight-wheeled, angular, all-terrain terrestrial vehicle. An annotation identified it as an 'LAV XIII armoured vehicle". The puny turret perched on top was laughable, but she could easily compensate for that by customizing the weaponry with her own arsenal, as Decepticons generally did when acquiring a new masquerade.

She hurriedly reformatted herself into her new Earth form and examined her appearance. Not bad. Certainly serviceable. Now to test her vehicle mode. It was too wide to use in the alleyway so she squeezed her way between the buildings and headed back towards the main road.

Over the noise of her pushing past crumbling buildings she heard a whining, whizzing noise that got louder and louder. She looked up and saw something whirling through the air towards her: she snatched it out of mid-flight and gripped it in her palm. Without stopping to look at what she had caught, she barged out of the alley into more open terrain and looked around.

She saw nothing, except for the panicked human motorists swerving wildly to avoid her, honking their horns feebly. She risked a glance at what she clutched in her servo; an energy nunchuk. Scanning the rooftops, she waited for the follow-up attack.

It came too suddenly for her to counter it. Jazz leapt from his hiding place behind a statue and aimed a kick at Strika's head. The blow connected and Strika staggered back.

Jazz landed in a crouch and unsheathed his other nunchuk. Strika span to face him. Autobot and Decepticon looked one another up and down, evaluating each other's weaknesses and strengths with a quick, pugnacious glance.

A small smile crept across Jazz's features, "Hope you're not planning on splitting the scene. Stick around. We'll have a blast".

Strika sneered, "I'm sure we will".

She clenched her fist and crushed the nunchuk to shrapnel. Then she leaned forward, aimed her back-mounted cannons, and fired.

* * *

"Connect another power cell to the tachyon transmitter", Soundwave droned, "Initiate the compositron's cycle".

He stood in the centre of the abandoned parking lot of the power plant, directing the Constructicons' work on the subspace communicator. The final product had proven too large and unwieldy too be contained inside; the pointed tower was over one hundred meters tall.

He looked to his right and saw Slipstream standing alone on the domed roof of the plant's main reactor room, looking out over the city. She seemed to realize he was looking at her because she flew down towards him and alighted next to him.

"How're we doing?" she asked.

"Progress: satisfactory. Project is near completion".

"Hmph. Good", she looked over at the Constructicons, "Will you three get a move on?"

"Don't look at us, mook!" Dirt Boss snarled, "We're finished! It's _him _that's gotta finish his whatchamacallit, calibrations".

Slipstream shot a look at Soundwave, "Well, what are you waiting for? Fire it up!"

Soundwave approached a control console at the base of the tower and began entering commands and fine-tuning the numerous satellite dishes. The Constructicons gathered around Slipstream to watch him.

"Think it'll work?" Scrapper asked.

"'Course it'll work. We bust our fenders fixing that baby up", Mixmaster answered.

"And Soundwave nearly overloaded his puny processor synthesizing a tachyon transmitter", Slipstream shook her head, "Slag knows how he managed _that_".

"Well, when it starts workin' we can get in touch with the Big Megs again, right?" said Mixmaster, "Maybe he'll bring his premium oil".

"_If_ this thing works", Scrapper pointed out.

"We're about to find out", Dirt Boss pointed; the numerous lights on the tower began to flick on and a generator whirred to life.

Slipstream rushed to Soundwave's side, "Well? Does it work?"

"Affirmative. Ready to receive and send transmissions".

She smiled wickedly, "Excellent. Time to get me some prestige. Transmit this message on all Decepticon frequencies, Soundwave", she stood in front of the recording device, dusted herself off and straightened up.

Soundwave's fingers flew across the keyboard before him, and in a moment he looked up, "Task completed. Decepticon channels located. Transmission ready to begin".

"Good. Begin", Slipstream cleared her throat and looked directly into the lens of the recording device, "Greetings, fellow Decepticons. You may not know me, but…"

A dull buzzing noise that Slipstream had assumed was the generator suddenly became a droning roar. She spun around and looked up just in time to see a low-flying, heavily armed helicopter appear over the roof of the plant. It rocketed across the parking lot, nearly throwing the Decepticons off their feet with its downdraft.

Shielding her optics from the intense winds, Slipstream saw the danger too late, "No…!"

As the helicopter continued on its way, its massive bladed rotor clipped the communications tower. The top third of the construction slipped and fell, neatly sliced away from the lower sections. It hit the floor, narrowly missing Mixmaster and Scrapper, and exploded. Burning shrapnel plunged into what was left of the tower, setting off a series of smaller explosions. Within half a minute, the entire assembly was a smoking ruin.

Slipstream observed this with mute, slack-jawed horror. The helicopter was gone. Soundwave and the Constructicons stood around the ruins of their work, also silent.

After a moment Slipstream wheeled about to face Scrapper, "_You. _This was _your _fault!"

"My fault? What did I do?"

"'Fraid she's right, Scrap", Mixmaster shook his head, "That was completely your fault, you klutz".

"Error lies with the Constructicon Scrapper", Soundwave agreed.

Scrapper groaned and covered his head, resigned to accept his fate as scapegoat.

* * *

Bumblebee dodged left and right as the looming Cyclonus lashed out at him, striking with skilled punches and sweeping kicks. The Autobot ducked under one kick, rolled and came up on the Decepticon's left. He fired a bolt from his powerful electrical stingers.

Cyclonus leapt over the attack with impressive agility. As he landed he reached behind his back and produced his twin swords; curved energy blades that glowed with amethyst energy.

"Ohh man", Bumblebee groaned, but fired his stingers again, aiming for his opponent's torso.

Cyclonus raised one blade and easily blocked the electric burst. He lunged forward and brought his other blade down hard in a manoeuvre that would have sliced Bumblebee in half. It only failed because Bumblebee reacted quickly and leapt backwards, just out of range.

The Autobot was fast, Cyclonus had to give him that. But that was about all he was good for, and he could still beat him at that game.

The booster jets in his stabilizing servos ignited with purple flame and Cyclonus rocked towards the diminutive Autobot. He twirled his blades with expert technique, driving Bumblebee back with pinpoint-accurate attacks.

One blade found a mark; a searing black gouge was cut across Bumblebee's chest plate and shoulder. Bumblebee yelped and stumbled away clumsily. As he backed off he tripped over a parked car and fell. Cyclonus swept forward, blades poised for the final strike.

Thinking quickly, Bumblebee transformed to his vehicle mode and sped towards Cyclonus. The move took the Decepticon warrior by surprise; his strike missed by inches as the yellow racer darted beneath him. With a growl Cyclonus whirled about in mid-air and took after his prey.

Bumblebee tore down the street, Cyclonus on his tail. The swords flashed with iridescent energy as Cyclonus chopped and slashed relentlessly, slicing open buildings and cleaving road signs.

With brickwork and twisted metal crashed down all around him, Bumblebee suddenly transformed. As he did so he span around to face his enemy, reached down and seized a long metal pole, and swung it hard at Cyclonus.

Cyclonus took the blow to the chest. With the added force of his momentum, it knocked him off-balance and he spiralled out of control, crashing into the upper levels of an office building with a frustrated, surprise yell.

Shoulders heaving and flush-faced, Bumblebee managed to grin, "Strike three! You're out! Guess you're new in town and your buddies haven't told you not to mess with the compact with attitude, style and…"

The upper level of the building exploded. Cyclonus streaked out of the smoke and rubble and made for Bumblebee. The Autobot managed to duck under the sword strikes, but the Decepticon drove his knee into his neck.

Bumblebee was slammed into a tall concrete wall. He groaned, shook himself and tried to get up. Terrible crushing power pinned him down; he looked up and saw Cyclonus pressing his foot onto his chest, holding him in place. His optics glinted and without hesitation the Decepticon plunged his right blade towards Bumblebee's spark chamber.

Bumblebee closed his optics and waited for the painful end. He heard a loud clang and a sparking, sizzling noise. There was no pain. He dared to open one optic.

Two short, blue energy blades held Cyclonus' sword in place, mere centimetres from Bumblebee's chassis. Cyclonus and Bumblebee both tilted their heads to look at the new arrival. It was Arcee.

* * *

The streets below were a blur as Spittor raced across the rooftops in his walker mode, powerful hydraulic legs pumping back and forth. He had no intention whatsoever of locating a local alt mode – he was far too fond of his 'devourer walker' as he called it.

Sure, General Strika would be mad, but she was always mad. She'd get over it. Especially is Spittor extracted the information she wanted first. But to do that, he had to take down the Autobot he was tracking.

Fighting Autobots – now there was something Spittor enjoyed. Almost as much as eating; a process that was nearly unique to him among Cybertronians. In his alternate mode he could swallow anything – virtually anything – and digest it with the combustible slime contained in a reactor inside his shell. From there it was converted to energon, which he could either use to power himself or regurgitate for others to use.

The process made Spittor highly energy-efficient and a great asset to his comrades. It did not, however, make him particularly popular with his fellow Decepticons. Only Team Chaar seemed able to tolerate him extended periods of time. Strika was far too tactically-minded to disregard a great asset because of its personal hygiene, Cyclonus appeared to never make personal judgements, Oil Slick found his unique design 'interesting' and Blackout was too dense to care much.

Spittor was however often berated for being lazy. It took a lot for him to be motivated into action. But the possibility of praise from his team mates could spur him into action. And so he eagerly raced across the roofs of Detroit, long strides carrying him over the gaps between the buildings with ease. His scanners indicated an Autobot was on the move up ahead.

But wherever the Autobot was, he was unlikely to be on the rooftops. Spittor decided to abandon any pretence of stealth and leapt to the ground, landing heavily on a road intersection. His bulging walker-mode optics scanned the streets.

A young couple, out for a walk in the noon sun, stared up at him frozen to the spot in horror. The Decepticon caught sight of them and took a few steps towards them.

"Hmm", he knelt down and peered at them, "Wonder what these taste like".

The man was suddenly spurred into action and grabbed his girlfriend to drag her out of the way, but it was too late. Three long tentacles, dripping with orange goo, burst from Spittor's open jaw and reached out for them hungrily.

The world suddenly shifted beneath Spittor's feet. One moment he was eyeing up his prey, and in the next moment the concrete floor was rushing up to meet him. He was slammed face-first into the floor, hind legs waving furiously in the air.

"Thhlaathh", he groaned, "I bith my tounthhetth".

Bulkhead, looming up behind him, sighed with relief, "Phew. That was close", he looked up at the two terrified humans, "Uh, I'd get outta here, if I were you guys".

They wasted no time in heeding his advice. Spittor's body contorted and twisted as he transformed into robot mode and span about to face his Autobot attacker, "You got any idea how much that hurt?" he groaned.

"Can't say I do".

"Something like _this_", twin blasters mounted on the front of Spittor's shoulders unleashed bolts of punishing energy.

Bulkhead raised his arms to shield himself but the rapid-firing guns drove him back under a hail of destructive rounds. Spittor ceased his barrage and lunged at Bulkhead; the Autobot looked up just in time to see a three-fingered fist swinging at his face. The blow connected and Bulkhead staggered back.

"Heh", Spittor leapt into the air and landed on Bulkhead's shoulders: he was nearly as large as Bulkhead and so his weight sent the beleaguered Autobot toppling over.

Spittor wrapped his chunky fingers around Bulkhead's short neck and leaned in close, "Pity you're too big to eat, fat-bot. Well…unless I…break you up a little first".

He raised his fists and began to pound away at the prone Bulkhead's face.


	15. Ground Zero

Author's note: I forgot to mention last chapter if you want to imagine what Strika's Earth vehicle mode is, type "LAV-25" into google images. Now imagine that vehicle with Strika's oversized turret on top. I'm assuming everyone knows what Oil Slick and Blackout's Earth vehicle forms look like from the toys?

Oh yeah, if you haven't read the Transformers Animated comic: The Arrival Issue 3, then some of this chapter might go over your head. Specifically the stuff with Ratchet and an old enemy of his. Check it out on the Transformers wiki if you're unsure.

Hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

_Ground zero_

_Nowhere to go,_

_Got be willing to fight,_

_Ground zero,_

_One thing they know,_

_Only the strong will survive,_

_Ground zero  
_

_

* * *

_Ratchet drove quietly over one of the city's many overpasses, searching for the nearby Decepticon that his sensors insisted were nearby. He couldn't see it, but it was definitely close by. The veteran could sense that tingling charge in the air, that electric sizzle of danger that just _screamed_ Decepticon.

His instincts hadn't lied. Lurking in the shadows of the overpass below was Oil Slick. The gangly bot waited until the medi-bot had driven by overhead, then clambered up to the road level, transformed into his vehicle mode and gave chase.

His recently acquired Earth-mode vehicle form was a low-slung motorcycle of unique design: two wheels were positioned at the rear of the vehicle underneath the seat, and two more were paired together at the front within a forward-reaching frame. Positioned in front of the handlebars was a grim, metal sculpture of a ram's head, complete with glowing green eyes.

The information highway he had downloaded its specs from had called it a "Dodge Harpoon V-900 Motorcycle", complete with custom skull ornamentation. Oil Slick liked it already.

He tore down the bypass after his Autobot enemy, easily catching up with his unsuspecting quarry, transformed into his robot mode and pounced. His claws flexed open wide, ready to stab into the chassis and the vulnerable circuitry of his foe that he knew was less well-protected in an Autobot's vehicle mode.

But as he leapt the Autobot transformed, having just detected him at the last moment. The two collided with great force, grappling furiously as they both tumbled off the overpass.

They hit the road below and rolled over one another several times. They ended up with the Decepticon on top, pinning the Autobot down with his claws, peering down at his enemy.

Oil Slick stared at Ratchet. Ratchet stared at Oil Slick.

"Well well well", Oil Slick growled after a moment, "No slag. Figures I'd be running into _you_, of all Autobots…Ratchet, wasn't it?"

Ratchet was considerably more taken aback, "…You! That's…impossible".

"No. Just unlikely. No slag, I'd figured that little free sample of cyber-oxidant I gave ya finished you off. Then I saw you were a big part of Project Omega. And then I saw you were on the team of Autobots my team has been assigned to…aargh!"

Oil Slick was hurled backwards by a crackle of energy. Ratchet leapt to his feet, the curved magnets on each arm extended. The Decepticon flipped in mid-air and landed gracefully.

"Still got a habit of talking too much I see, 'Oil Slick'", Ratchet snarled.

"Hmm", Oil Slick intertwined his spiky fingers, "You've aged, medi-bot. Badly. But don't worry. I can stop that".

He produced a vial of cloudy green liquid and held it up for the Autobot to see.

"And this time I'll stick around to make sure it finishes the job".

* * *

Thundercracker and Skywarp rocketed over the streets of Detroit, the very noise of their passing sending the terrified citizens scrambling for cover. The two jets banked and zigzagged between buildings as they flew ever lower.

"Hahaha!" Thundercracker cried, "_This _is more like it! Look at them run!"

"Yeah", Skywarp hesitated for a moment and then asked, "Why _are _they running?"

"What do you think, you twisted pile of tin? They're afraid of us".

Skywarp suddenly fell back, transformed into robot mode and landed. With a grunt of surprised irritation, Thundercracker wheeled about, transformed and hovered above him.

"What are you waiting for?" Thundercracker barked, "We have a mission! Not that _I'm _worried about what that inferior Strika would say if we displeased her, but…"

He trailed off. Skywarp wasn't listening. He was staring at the panicked, shrieking humans who fled into doorways and down alleys to escape him.

"They're…they're _afraid_?" he whispered.

"Of course they are! They're inferior life forms".

"Afraid of…me?"

"Yes, even you! Now come on, we…"

He fell silent again. Skywarp was looking up at him, a strange grin fixed on his face. Then the black and purple mech threw his head back and laughed.

"Hahaha! They're afraid of _me_!" Skywarp repeated, "Well, let's see just how afraid I can make them!"

He raised his blasters and pointed them in the direction of a crowd of fleeing pedestrians. He fired.

"Skywarp!" sudden, unfamiliar emotions gripped Thundercracker, "What the spark are you doing?!"

The humans appeared unscathed by Skywarp's fire. He had missed. Deliberately, Thundercracker realized. To frighten them.

Skywarp watched the screams of the panicked humans intensify and the crush of their bodies grow thicker as they tried to dash down an alley. His optics blazed with red light and he threw his back and cackled maniacally.

"Run! _Run_!" he shrieked, "Feel your _fear_! Fear _me_!"

He fired again. This time masonry crumbled down on top of the humans, further terrifying them. Revulsion filled Thundercracker and he found himself swooping down to stand in front of Skywarp.

"Cut it out!" he demanded furiously, and then looked away as Skywarp turned his insane smile on him.

"Why?" asked Skywarp, "They're so frightened! Look at them! Just look! They fear me! Actually fear me! Oh come on Thundercracker, let's just have a little fun…"

He stepped forward, raising one of his blasters. Thundercracker gripped the arm and forced it back down.

"No!" he insisted, "You…you're going to _kill_ them!"

"So? The last thing they'll know is fear! Fear of me! What's the big deal?"

"I…uh…" Thundercracker was stumped. What _was _the big deal? Why did Skywarp's sudden homicidal streak disturb him so much?

"They're…they're inferior", he said slowly, "They're beneath our contempt. Slagging them is a waste of our energon".

His companion looked at him, and slowly the grin began to fade and the glare of his optics softened.

"You can't put a price on fear", he said quietly, "But if you insist…"

"I do. Come on, we've got a mission to complete…" Thundercracker faltered, desperate to do anything to restore a sense of kinship with his partner, "…Buddy".

The manic look completely evaporated from the clone's face, and suddenly he was nervous old Skywarp again.

"You're right. I'm sorry I lost control. Please don't be mad!"

"Forget it. Let's just move out. I…" Thundercracker looked over Skywarp's shoulder and his optics widened, "Huh. There's a flying Autobot coming after us".

"A flying Autobot?! We're doomed! Let's get out of here!"

The two clones transformed into their jet forms and continued on their original flight plan, heading in the direction of the three unusual energy signatures.

A moment later Optimus Prime rocketed through the devastated area the two Decepticons had just been occupying. He could see them up ahead, but they were quicker than him and unless they stopped again he thought it was unlikely he would catch them. Unless he could figure out where they were heading…

He noticed another Decepticon energy signature, closing fast. It had come out of nowhere. Optimus killed the speed on his jetpack and reached for his axe, readying himself for an attack.

Sudden dread gripped him as he heard a terrifying noise behind and above him – the roar of helicopter rotors.

He wheeled about, expecting the worst, "Megatron?!"

Something struck him like a lightning bolt. He plunged to the floor, out of control, to land in a twisted heap, wondering what had happened as he tried to get his bearings.

Blackout plummeted down towards him, booming, "No. Try again".

A surge of electromagnetic pulse overloaded Optimus' circuitry. He blacked out.

* * *

Devastating raw energy pounded out of Strika's back-mounted cannons as she advanced down the street, sights trained on Jazz. The ninja bot back-flipped away quickly, staying one step ahead of the series of explosions. Once he had gained enough ground he rolled to one side, transformed and accelerated towards his enemy.

Jazz's quick reactions took Strika by surprise; her shots went wide as the distance between them quickly disappeared. The sports car was almost on her when he transformed again, flourished his one remaining nunchuk and attacked.

Strika grunted and slung her massive fist in the cyber-ninja's direction, but the blow connected with nothing. Jazz had manoeuvred to one side and struck with his energy nunchuk.

He had learned from his previous Decepticon encounters, particularly his first confrontation with Starscream where had seen his nunchuk bounce harmlessly off the reinforced chestplate. Decepticon armour was too thick to be damaged by such a glancing blow, no matter how skilfully thrown. The weak points of a Decepticon were the joints.

True to this tactic he lashed his nunchuk at the back of Strika's knee. She bellowed and stumbled, but span about and thrashed her fists about. One blow caught Jazz in the chest and sent him tumbling head-over-servos.

The Decepticon General aimed her cannons at the collapsed Autobot, but collected her senses and remembered her mission. Interrogation, not annihilation. She strode towards her downed target.

To her surprise he leapt back up to his feet, twirled his nunchuk and struck a combat-ready pose – legs splayed, one servo touching the ground, the other clutching his nunchuk. Strika stopped in her tracks and clenched her fists.

"Persistent, aren't you?"

Jazz smiled pleasantly, "Thanks. I'll take that as a compliment".

Strika noticed the symbol on his chest plate, "You're an Elite Guardsbot?"

"Huh? Oh, I been meanin' to get that removed. I split the Elite Guard scene".

"Fascinating. Why? To join Optimus Prime's team?"

Jazz straightened up, a bemused expression on his face, "You writing a book? I wasn't expecting any career advice from a Deception bigwig".

"Ah, so you _do_ recognise me. I thought a Guardsbot might. But you're quite right. Let's not waste time with our credentials. What have you done with him?"

"Him? You mean the Big Megs?"

"Forget Megatron", Strika snarled, "Where is _Lugnut_?"

Her cannons pointed at him and opened fire. Jazz leapt, dodged, twirled and ducked with the skill and agility only a master of Circuit-Su had. He leapt clear, grabbed onto an overhanging streetlamp and swung himself up to perch on top of it, looking down at her. She glared up at him.

"Lugnut?" Jazz asked, "Big, purple odd ball? Five optics? Always cruisin' for a bruisin' and gets his kicks outta kissing Megatron's skidplate?"

"That's him", Strika growled.

"Well, as I recall", the ninja bot scratched his head, "He wound up doing time in the Stockades. Along with Megatron".

"I know that! What I want to know is how I can get them out of there".

Jazz smiled again, "Crazy. And you really think I'm gonna tell you?"

"I don't _think_. I _know_", she tilted her cannons and fired again.

Jazz hurled himself off the streetlamp as it was sliced in two by Strika's laser shots. It clattered noisily on the floor. The airborne Jazz landed next to it and picked up the longest section of post. Replacing his nunchuk in its holster, he span the pole before him like a quarterstaff, his hands a blur, and darted forward.

Strika looked around just in time to see the pole slicing through the air towards her face. It struck home with a deafening clang. The femmebot shook the blow off and threw another punch at her enemy.

Jazz dodged and swung the staff low, then high, then from the left, then from the right, over and over again in alternating sweeps, swipes and thrusts. Strika tried in vain to shield herself and fight back but Jazz was too nimble and too dexterous to give her even an inch to manoeuvre. He pressed his attack and increased the rate of strikes.

The battered and bruised Strika gave ground slowly at first, but soon found herself turning to run. Jazz crouched down low and swept the staff at her feet. The Decepticon was caught off-balance and fell heavily onto her front, chin on the floor.

Jazz lifted the staff and aimed it at the back of Strika's exposed head. He was aiming for a section of vital circuitry that linked the processor to the motor functions. It was a cyber-ninja technique that aimed to knock an enemy into stasis lock as quickly and painlessly as possible.

The brutal Strika was far from done though. Even as the staff came down she transformed into her eight-wheeled armoured vehicle mode, the blow glancing harmlessly off her armour plating. The tyres span and she reversed into Jazz, bowling him off his feet, dragging him under her wheels and crushing him.

* * *

The hum of crackling energy blades filled the air as Arcee and Cyclonus traded blows. Bumblebee lay on his back, watching with astonishment as Arcee flourished her twin short swords expertly, matching Cyclonus' attacks and successfully parrying them.

"Bumblebee, move!" Arcee shouted as she took a step back towards him to avoid a horizontal slash by Cyclonus.

"Huh? Oh, right", Bumblebee said sheepishly and ran clear of the sword fight.

When he turned around he saw Cyclonus and Arcee lock swords, pushing against each other to try and force the other back. To Arcee's credit she held her ground, but Cyclonus raised one leg and kicked her viciously. Arcee staggered and the Decepticon used the opportunity to sling a punch to the face with enough force to hurl her backwards.

Bumblebee ran forward and managed to catch Arcee in mid-air, holding her underneath each arm.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Ow", was Arcee's only reply. She got to her feet shakily.

Cyclonus held his swords across his chest in an 'x' and stared the two Autobots down.

"What are you doing here?" Bumblebee said to Arcee, "Prime told us to split up and take on one Decepticon each".

"Um, hello, Bumblebee? He was about to offline you. I couldn't just drive past".

"I coulda gotten out of it no problem", Bumblebee said sullenly, "But…thanks".

"Don't mention it. Now…"

"Uh?" Cyclonus turned his head suddenly and looked down the road, "The signal is…moving", he growled.

He transformed and took to the air, blasting away with a flare of exhaust fire.

"What the…where's he going?" Bumblebee exclaimed.

"Maybe he's not interested in us. If the Decepticons aren't after us, what are they after?" Arcee wondered.

Sudden horror seized Bumblebee, "He's going after Sari!"

"What?" Arcee looked at him, "How can you be sure?"

"It's twelve noon! The school must be on lunch break. That's why he noticed her signal was moving!"

Arcee's stared at him, "Why would they go after her? They don't know she's…special, do they?"

"Who knows? But we _can't_ let them get to her!"

He reached into his backpack and pulled out his two rocket boosters. Arcee watched, bewildered, as he plugged them in just behind his shoulders.

"What are you…?"

"No time! Come _on_!" he took her by the hand and ignited the turbo boosters.

The world blurred as Bumblebee and Arcee left it behind, rocketing through the city just above the rooftops. Bumblebee struggled to maintain a constant altitude; one misplaced dip would either send him plummeting to earth or shooting into the atmosphere.

"You can _fly_?!" he heard Arcee scream.

He looked down at her, dangling from his hand, and grinned, "Sorta. It's more like a kinda controlled crash".

Arcee appeared to visibly pale, "What is it with this crazy team?!" she shrieked. Flying was a new experience to her and already she didn't much like it.

Bumblebee didn't answer; the Decepticon starfighter was up ahead. They were gaining on him. He must have heard something because he stopped, transformed, and turned around.

Aiming for just above the Decepticon's head and praying that Arcee got the idea, Bumblebee soared towards him at break-neck speed. He just had time to catch the image of Cyclonus' astonished face grow larger very quickly as they approached.

"What in the name of the…?"

Hanging from Bumblebee's hand, Arcee seized her chance and used her free hand to slash with one of her swords. Then they were gone, passing over him with a roar of rocket propelled-power.

Cyclonus bellowed in pain and clutched at his face. He screamed and cursed, all thought of that energy signal erased from his processor as it was overloaded with burning, intense pain.

Slowly, shakily, he removed his hands from his face. The dark metal was marked by a black gouge that ran from his chin, up his left cheek, through his optic and to his cranium. Sparks hissed and spat from the deep cut. His left optic was shattered and lifeless.

The Decepticon warrior stared at his reflection, mirrored in the silver light of his forearms. He took a few deep, shuddering breaths, then threw his head back and screamed with fury.

"I'll _slaughter_ you! You're _finished_! Both of you!"

His anguished cries went unheard by Bumblebee and Arcee. The femmebot looked up at Bumblebee as they soared on.

"How do you stop?!" she yelled over the thunder of the turbo boosters.

"Tricky", replied Bumblebee, "It's not too hard if you're just going straight up. But I'm not sure when it comes to straight flying".

"You're _not sure_?!" Arcee yelped, looking down at the distant street floor with terror.

"I'm working on it, I'm working on it!" Bumblebee answered, "Just give me a nanoklik…"

A laser bolt shot past Arcee's face, missing her by inches. She twisted about to look back and saw the Decepticon coming after them in his starfighter mode, unleashing a deadly volley of laserfire.

"We don't have many nanokliks to spare!" Arcee brandished her sword and used it to deflect several incoming shots.

"I'll break you! You're _through_!" Cyclonus howled.

"He sounds unhappy", Bumblebee observed, "We've got to lead him away from Sari".

"Whatever you're going to do, do it _fast_", Arcee struggled to parry a beam aimed directly at Bumblebee.

"Right, right. Here we go. Ready?"

"Huh? What are you…?"

Bumblebee suddenly converted to his speedster form. Arcee was forced to shift her hands to grip onto his rear wheel arch, but she realized it was a pointless act as Bumblebee dropped out of the air like a stone.

"Aaaargh!" Arcee hollered as they fell.

"At least that turned off my turbo boosters", Bumblebee said, surprisingly cheerfully.

As they fell he saw what he was looking for; a huge billboard with a metal frame, looming over the entrance to a tunnel. He transformed back to his robot mode, reached out and caught it with the tips of his fingers. He reached out to grab Arcee with his other hand but it was unnecessary: she had followed suit and grabbed on next to him.

"That was fun", Bumblebee grinned at her.

She shot a look at him.

A burning hole suddenly appeared between them in the metal of the billboard. They looked back and saw Cyclonus swooping towards them, blasters blazing.

"Jump!" Bumblebee cried.

They dropped the relatively short distance to the tarmac road, landing in front of the entrance to the tunnel. The pair transformed into their car modes and drove inside.

"Slow down!" Arcee called after the younger bot as he raced on ahead, "We're safest in here".

Bumblebee screeched to a halt, "Oh yeah. No-one would be crazy enough to follow us in…"

There was a loud crash behind them. Cyclonus burst into the tunnel, the wings of his fighter mode slicing through the concrete tunnel walls as he came.

"You're already offline! You just don't _know _it!" the Decepticon screamed.

Bumblebee and Arcee wisely accelerated away as Cyclonus tore after them, the tunnel collapsing into oblivion behind him.

* * *

A single, flickering bulb dangled from the rotting ceiling of an abandoned warehouse. Under its wavering light stood a lone figure, hands held out before him theatrically.

"The time has come, my little friends", he whispered in a heavily accented, gurgling voice.

He was human, or at least had been. Now he was a monster, a volatile mix of human bioengineering and Cybertronian enzymes. Most of his body was covered by a protective, and heavily stylized, white lab coat and metal gauntlets. But his head and neck was a mass of constantly flowing and dripping acid. Only a pair of goggles, situated where his eyes would have been, hinted at any facial features.

Once he had been Prometheus Black, famed Professor of bioengineering, owner of the company Biotech Unbound and a flamboyant showman. Now he was Meltdown. Just Meltdown. The horrific result of a laboratory accident that had fused his cells with Cybertronian acid. Now he was wanted for multiple counts of attempted murder, kidnapping and terrorist activities.

In his last encounter with the Autobots, the machine-hating Meltdown had nearly been destroyed by his own 'genetic modifier'. Unknown to the Autobots he had survived as a seething, shapeless pool of acid that had somehow maintained his brainwaves as electric pulses. Through a long and difficult process of directing his loyal though dim-witted minions to carry out experimental procedures, he had managed to restore himself to his former glory and plot his return.

"Step forward. We need hide no longer", he hissed.

Out of the dark stomped three creatures of enormous stature. One was almost human in shape but with freakishly large muscles and greenish skin – Colossus Rhodes, a genetically modified volunteer who had come to Prometheus Black for a 'biochemical makeover'. Now he willingly served as a trusty enforcer for the super villain.

The other two, though both humanoid, were horrifying to look at. One was a ghostly-white winged monster that resembled a carnivorous bat, with mismatched limbs and a permanent leer. The other was a nightmarish fusion of several creatures, with a shark's head, tail and dorsal fins, a crab's armour and pincer for a right arm, and a set of repulsive squid tentacles for a left arm.

Meltdown's 'pets': monsters created during his attempts to engineer a transforming organic. Controlled through electronic brain stimulants, Meltdown utilized them as attack dogs.

"For months we have hidden from those accursed machines", Meltdown said to the drooling, grunting abominations before him, "Forced to lie low while I have facilitated my return. But no more. Today we take this city back from those mechanical martyrs; tomorrow, the world!"

The fusion creatures opened their stinking jaws and screeched their approval. Colossus Rhodes pounded on his chest and bellowed.

"I hold in my beautiful, well-manicured hands the key to our victory", he held up a beaker of bubbling blue liquid, "One drop of this magnificent concoction will start an electro-chemical chain reaction that will overload a robot's circuitry and destroy it from within!"

"That's what you've been working on?" Colossus Rhodes asked.

"Very good, my friend. And what finer targets than our Autobot peers? All we must do is place a drop within their neural circuitry and the world will be rid of one more extraterrestrial pest. Simplicity itself".

He gestured with one hand to the far wall, "Now, let us take this city by storm!"

With frenzied shrieks the two fusion creatures hurled themselves at the wall, tearing it open. Colossus Rhodes and Meltdown followed. They surveyed the unsuspecting city streets before them.

To Meltdown's delight an Autobot was rushing in their direction. None other than Optimus Prime, the foul leader of the cadre of over-sized tinker toys.

"Ah, law enforcement is so very quick these days", Meltdown's 'face' formed what could have charitably been called a 'smile', "Our first victim approaches, gentlemen".

To his surprise Optimus Prime ran straight past them, as if he hadn't even seen them.

Meltdown resented being ignored and intended to show it, "And where do you think you are…"

The Autobot was suddenly thrown back down the street, tumbling away. Meltdown turned to see an utterly gigantic mech making its ponderous way towards Optimus Prime. It bristled with guns, missiles and blades. It was easily twice the size of Colossus Rhodes. The ground trembled with each footfall as it advanced on its Autobot enemy.

At the sight of it Meltdown's two fusion creatures yelped and scrambled back into the warehouse, whining pitifully. Colossus Rhodes gaped in astonishment and backed away.

Meltdown surveyed the mass of armour and artillery stalking towards the comparatively puny Autobot and sighed.

"Then again, there is that vacation I've been promising myself…"

* * *

Oil Slick aimed a high kick at Ratchet's head. The old Autobot took the blow hard, but nonetheless managed to throw a punch that Oil Slick was forced to dodge. The Decepticon lashed out with his clawed hands; Ratchet ducked, rolled to one side and pointed his left arm at his enemy.

Oil Slick's reactions were fast and he saw it coming just in time; a powerful EMP generator concealed on Ratchet's forearm launched a powerful blast at him. Strafing quickly to one side, Oil Slick seized a spiked chain he kept hidden on his person as a surprise weapon.

Twirling it through the air, Oil Slick slung it in the Autobot's direction. It tore the EMP generator from his arm and wrapped around his fist: with a tug Oil Slick heaved Ratchet off his feet.

He pulled on the chain to free it for another attack, but to his surprise Ratchet gripped it fiercely. Ratchet got up on his knees and yanked with all his might. Oil Slick dug his studded feet into the floor and tried to pull his weapon free, but the stout Ratchet was physically stronger than he was and he was drawn slowly towards the Autobot.

Ratchet waited until the Decepticon was pulling away with all his force, then released the chain. At the same moment he fired a beam from his right hand-mounted magnet.

Oil Slick was sent spinning through the air by his own momentum turned against him and the magnetic blast. But he was a keen and alert warrior and didn't lose his cool. He managed to control his flight, flip through the air and land in a crouch.

"Nice move", Ratchet sneered, heading in his direction, "Not just a 'chemical warrior', eh?"

"That's right", Oil Slick bent over to pick up his chain weapon.

"If I didn't know better I'd swear you were…"

"A ninja bot? Of course I am. We Decepticons have our own cyber-ninja heritage and teachings, founded by the great Lord Bludgeon in ages past. I have the honour of being a former student of his ancient techniques".

"_Former_ student?"

"That's right. Now, a _master_", he rushed at Ratchet suddenly.

He span, kicked, dodged, whirled, punched and chopped in a series of movements that the untrained eye wouldn't be able to follow.

Ratchet fell, winded and tattered. But he got back up.

Oil Slick attacked again, this time also using his chain to whip Ratchet, mauling him brutally. The old Autobot stumbled away, gasping for breath.

When he looked up he saw something flying towards him. A vial of green liquid.

"No…!"

It shattered across his face, releasing its foul contents. Corrosive liquid covered Ratchet's face and vapour clouded around him. He groaned and fell to the floor.

Inside his jar-helmet, Oil Slick smirked, "Rust in peace, Ratchet".

He marched towards his fallen enemy, twirling his chain casually. The stricken Ratchet looked up at him, teeth gritted and optics defiant and grim.

"Like I said, I'll stick around and make sure you rust this time", Oil Slick said, "Least I can do for an old friend".

"A…appreciate it", came Ratchet's sardonic reply.

"Don't mention it. I…"

Oil Slick froze. Something was wrong. The deadly vapours had completely consumed the Autobot, but there was no sign of the instant, traumatic rust that was supposed to form on his plating. What was going on?

Ratchet suddenly lurched to his feet and tackled the Decepticon. The heavyset Autobot pinned his enemy under his weight, gripped him by the collar and slammed him against the concrete beneath them.

"Don't suppose it occurred to you that a Protihex Medical Mechanical graduate would have the smarts to not get infected by the same cyber-virus twice", he snapped at the stunned Oil Slick, "Didn't think anyone could find a way to integrate that little antidote of yours into their systems, did yer?"

"Th…that's impossible!" Oil Slick gasped under the weight of his adversary, "If there was a way, _I'd _have found a way to do it! To stop myself from getting infected with it when…"

"When you're slaughtering unsuspecting Autobots? Well, there is a way. Sorry, can't let you in on _how_. Trade secret".

Oil Slick snarled and spat in fury; he reached out, grabbed his chain and whipped it at Ratchet's face.

Ratchet caught it in mid-air and with surprising quickness of hand wrapped a loop of it tightly around the jar-helmet of the astonished Oil Slick. He gripped it at different ends and pulled. Hard.

The jar shattered in a shower of glass shards. The pale green liquid contained inside spilt on the floor. Ratchet wrapped his thick hands around Oil Slick's exposed neck.

He growled, "I showed you mercy before, and you paid me back for that, didn't you? Well, now it's my turn".


	16. Jurassic Spark

Author's note: Here we go again! Yet more fighting. Please enjoy your latest dose of your favourite characters struggling to survive. I must say I'm enjoying writing these fight scenes. Not even my birthday could stop me from uploading this chapter today. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Spittor rained blow after blow on Bulkhead's head and upper body, chuckling gleefully to himself. With a cry the Autobot suddenly rose to his feet, hurling his attacker off. Spittor hit the floor, rolled and got to his feet.

Bulkhead slung his left wrecking ball at Spittor, but the Decepticon hopped to one side in an odd, lurching jump. The ball was retracted and launched again, but Spittor repeated the evasive manoeuvre and fired a burst with his shoulder-mounted repeating blasters. The shots rattled against Bulkhead's armour.

Bulkhead transformed into his armoured personnel carrier vehicle mode and tore down the street towards the Decepticon. Spittor strafed left and right with his blasters but to limited effect against the reinforced armour of Bulkhead's truck mode.

Just before Bulkhead collided with him, Spittor skipped to the right. But as he did Bulkhead transformed and swung with his fist. The force of the punch combined with Bulkhead's momentum doubled Spittor over and hurled him through the wall of a nearby building.

There was a frightful creaking noise, then the building collapsed in on itself. Bulkhead shielded his optics as a cloud of dust enveloped the city block. When he dared to look up again, the dust was still billowing out of and around the demolished building.

The Decepticon, now in his walker alternate mode, sprang from the rubble suddenly. Bulkhead didn't give him chance to regroup. He let fly his wrecking ball again, aiming to catch Spittor in mid-leap.

Spittor's jaws opened wide and he caught the projectile in his mouth with a resounding clunk. He landed opposite the Autobot.

"Looks like ya bit off more than you could chew", Bulkhead chuckled.

In response, Spittor's optics flared and he spat out the wrecking ball. It was dripping with orange slime that, Bulkhead noticed as his own weapon hurtled towards him, smelled and looked highly volatile.

The wrecking ball ploughed into his midsection and the goo coating it detonated with explosive energy. Chemical fire ripped through Bulkhead's armour and burned his circuitry. He fell heavily with a groan.

"You were saying, tough bot?" Spittor sniggered.

Bulkhead groaned again but to Spittor's astonishment he began to get back up. Just as the Autobot turned to face him Spittor opened his maw again. A plethora of cables erupted from the stinking mouth and lashed towards Bulkhead.

The tendrils wrapped around streetlamps, crumbling bricks and mortar, abandoned cars, trashcans, anything and everything within reach, and flicked them at Bulkhead. The barrage winded and stunned him, but he didn't budge. Spittor redoubled his efforts, whipping his tongues faster and faster in a frenzy.

For just an instant one cable strayed too close to the Autobot. It was all Bulkhead needed. His stubby claws closed around it and clamped tight. Spittor grunted in alarm.

In the next instant he was whisked off his feet. Gripping the tongue with both servos, Bulkhead began to turn on the spot, slowly at first but with enough force to drag the Decepticon in a wide circle around him. Spittor kicked and struggled and lashed out with his two remaining tongues but to no avail.

Bulkhead began to pick up speed. He span faster and faster, keeping in a tight circle, and in short order Spittor was being whipped through the air. He crashed into the surrounding buildings with punishing force but Bulkhead didn't slow down.

The world span for the petrified Decepticon in a mind-numbing blur as he was twirled about by the massive Autobot, but he could just make out the words of his enemy.

"Anyone ever tell you it's rude to stick your tongue out at people?"

* * *

"For the last time, this isn't a joke!" Captain Fanzone roared into his microphone, "And no flash photography, people!"

The assembled press were still unsatisfied with the information they had thus far gotten out of Fanzone. The Dinobots still stood off to one side, heads down and silent. But Fanzone's police instincts never took a break and he could practically _smell_ trouble. It was on its way, and it wouldn't take much longer to get here.

And if Prime had really detected incoming Decepticons…it occurred to Fanzone that it would probably be best to clear the streets. He didn't want anyone getting hurt. Not even reporters.

And he _hated_ reporters.

"Alright people, this press conference is over. Go back to your places of business and…"

A rumbling noise caught his attention. He looked over the mass of reporters towards the city. Two jets suddenly appeared between the rows of skyscrapers, heading in their direction.

"Oh no…"

The low-flying aircraft loomed closer and closer, and gradually the reporters noticed them and began to panic. They scrambled for safety, wailing in alarm. The jets transformed into two fearsome war-bots and hovered above the crowd, looking down on them.

"Hahaha! Look at them scramble!" Skywarp exclaimed gleefully, "Run cowardly humans, run!"

"I thought I told you to knock that off!" Thundercracker snapped, "Come on, remain focused on the targets!"

He pointed in the direction of the Dinobots, "Those must be the source of those odd energy signatures. Contact General Strika and tell her we've got visual contact and ask for further orders. I'll…"

Skywarp boosted in the direction of the Dinobots suddenly, whooping and laughing, "Let me see the look of terror in your optics, freaks!"

"Wait, you fool!" Thundercracker darted after him, "Get back here!"

His fellow clone was too consumed with sadistic glee to listen.

Fanzone watched the approaching Decepticons with horror. He turned to the Dinobots.

"Yer gotta do something!" he exclaimed, "Or there won't be a city left for ya to buddy up with!"

"Hrmm? " Grimlock shifted and looked down at him, "Do something?...Help?"

"Yeah, help!" Fanzone hopped from foot to foot, "Help, ya know? Stop 'em!"

"Uh?" Grimlock looked up, his processor ticking over slowly.

Skywarp was shooting towards him. The Decepticon pointed his blasters at the Dinobot, but not before firing a few stray shots at the fleeing humans.

"Hahah! Flee, puny fleshlings! And now to take care of you, tough bot! I'll….aargh!"

His scream was muffled by Grimlock's clawed hand as the Dinobot finally took action. He gripped the Decepticon by the face, holding him fast. Skywarp's thrusters were still at full power but he merely bobbed up and down uselessly as Grimlock gripped on tightly.

Thundercracker checked his speed and watched in horror as Grimlock raised his free hand, made a fist with it and brought it crashing down on Skywarp's back. Skywarp landed painfully at Grimlock's feet, whimpering and pleading once more.

Grimlock growled and looked up at Thundercracker. He reached for his thermal sword and pointed it in his direction.

"Dinobots protect puny humans! Dinobots _destroy_ Decepticons!"

Swoop transformed into his _Pteranodon _form, screeched and took to the wing, darting towards Thundercracker. Snarl transformed, opened his beak and unleashed a stream of flame in the Decepticon's direction.

"Oh slag…"

Grimlock bent down and picked up Skywarp by the neck and lifted him to optic level.

"Please don't hurt me!" Skywarp whined, "I didn't mean any harm! Let me go!"

Still gripping onto his enemy, Grimlock raised his thermal sword with his other hand. It burst into flame.

Faced with oblivion, Skywarp concentrated and activated his power chip rectifier. He suddenly vanished from Grimlock's grasp in a flare of blinding white light, teleporting to safety.

"Uh? Where Decepticon go?" Grimlock wondered.

From his hiding place on top of city hall, Skywarp looked down at the confused Dinobot. There was…really no danger to him up here, was there? So a perfect opportunity for a sneak attack. He aimed his blasters at Grimlock's back.

Grimlock transformed into his form and sniffed the air. With his heightened Dinosaur mode senses he detected his enemy and swung about to face him. He belched a torrent of fire at him just as Skywarp fired.

The lasers and flame met each other in mid-air. The laser bolts detonated but Grimlock's fire breath roared on towards its target. With a yelp of terror Skywarp teleported away again.

Fanzone shouted up at Grimlock, "Hey, watch it! That's city hall you nearly torched!"

"Me Grimlock sorry".

Thundercracker dived, rolled and pitched to avoid the strikes of Swoop. The Dinobot was moving fluidly, harrying his opponent with rapid attacks. He dodged Thundercracker's lasers will considerable skill.

"Not bad", Thundercracker was forced to admit, "But you're no match for me!"

A jet of flame from Snarl suddenly struck him, knocking him off course. Immediately Swoop switched about and dropped down on the stunned Decepticon. His talons gripped Thundercracker by the arms and he rocketed towards city hall, aiming to hurl the panicked Decepticon into the building.

"No Swoop!" Grimlock barked suddenly, "No hurt puny humans or houses! Only hurt Decepticons!"

Swoop gave no indication that he had heard, but immediately turned around and instead hurled Thundercracker to the floor. As he fell Thundercracker saw Snarl charging towards him, wicked horns lowered.

"Not today I'm afraid!" Thundercracker snarled; just before he fell into Snarl's path he activated his thrusters and levitated out of reach. Then he fired up his heel-mounted sonic pulse emitters and unleashed a devastating burst.

The sonic boom rumbled across the plaza in a painful shock wave, smashing windows and cracking concrete. The three Dinobots visibly cowered, moaning in pain. The remaining humans who hadn't fled the scene were thrown off their feet.

"Hah! Not bad, if I do say so myself!" Thundercracker sneered, "This weapon is almost worthy of its owner! Almost, but not quite".

Skywarp emerged from his hiding place and floated towards his comrade, "Oh, that was so frightening! You nearly gave me a spark attack! But…good job".

"You can say that again. Now, let's report in to General Strika. I think it's time I…"

Snarl suddenly leapt surprisingly high into the air, dog-like, and smashed into Thundercracker. He brought the Decepticon down to the ground, pinning him to the floor between his horns. A moment later Swoop got up, transformed and began striking the clone with his thermal morning star.

Skywarp watched in horror, "Oh…oh no! I've got to get out of here, I've…uh-oh", he looked down a second too late.

Grimlock was leaping up towards him with his jaws wide open. They slammed shut with overwhelming power on Skywarp's lower leg, crushing metal and slicing circuitry. He brought Skywarp slamming down into the ground and pinned him underneath his clawed foot. Then he lowered his head and fastened his jaws around Skywarp's neck.

"You try disappear again", he growled, "And me Grimlock bite head off. Got that?"

Very carefully, Skywarp nodded.

* * *

Strika drove forward and reversed over the mangled Autobot's body several times, listening to the sound of crunching metal underneath her tyres. Eventually she decided she was done and reversed off him.

The once spotlessly clean Jazz lay in the road, his plating blackened and twisted. Strika transformed into her robot mode and picked him up by the collar. She peered at him, checking for any signs of life. There were none.

She cursed quietly. Now she would have to track down another Autobot to interrogate. She certainly wasn't about to leave it up to the rest of her team to take any of the bots online. She was about to speak into her commlink when the Autobot's cracked visor suddenly lit up.

He twitched in her grip a few times then came around, waking up quickly. He looked into her face and groaned.

"Alright, now I _know_ I'm still in Nightmaresville", he said.

"Your sense of humour does not slay me, my dear Autobot", Strika growled, "Still, you're still functioning. Impressive. I suppose I should except no less of a cyber ninja-trained Elite Guardsbot".

"Forget those credentials, baby", Jazz spoke with surprising clarity considering his condition, "I'm a member of O.P's team. And that's more than you 'Cons can handle".

Strika hesitated, "You really care for this no-name team, don't you? Why on Cybertron would a Guardsbot abandon his post for this crew, that's what I want to know".

"These bots are cookin', that's why", Jazz answered, "They're solid. Grade A. They make the scene, dig?"

"If I knew what you were talking about I might be able to reply to that", the hulking Decepticon's optics narrowed, "Enough idle chat. I want to know where on Cybertron Lugnut and Megatron are being held. I want to know how to get to them. I want to know access codes, security routines, escape routes. A well-informed member of the Autobot Elite Guard should be able to tell me that".

"Kiss my aft".

"Hm", Strika tightened her stranglehold around Jazz's neck, grinding her thick fingers into the metal, "Come now, be reasonable. _I _can be reasonable. You're a decent warrior. You can tell your crew I downloaded the information off your processor manually. I won't contradict that".

Despite the powerful grip the Decepticon had on his neck, Jazz managed to smile, "Sorry. Can't help, sister", he pawed at her hands in what seemed a futile gesture.

"Be realistic, Autobot. Unless you receive urgent medical attention then you will go offline. I'm happy to leave you alone once I have the information I need".

To her amazement Jazz abruptly pried her hands off his neck and dropped to the ground. He unsheathed his nunchuk and attacked with stunning speed. He struck the startled Decepticon on the elbow joints, knees, and wrists with his whirling weapon.

Strika stumbled as pain shot through her circuits. The Autobot had managed to significantly injure her, but even as she took the hits she noted he was slower in his movements.

She managed to stagger away, limping badly, and get the ground she needed. Her twin cannons fired. One blast caught her enemy in the torso and knocked him flat.

Jazz lay on his back, staring up at the sky. He was hurt. Badly. His vital systems were seriously compromised. But he couldn't give up now. He had a duty as one of the new bots on the team to earn his place among them. Arcee had suffered so much. She was more than worthy.

But what had Jazz lost, or accomplished? He had lost Prowl, but even his pain at losing his comrade was nothing compared to what the rest of the original team felt, he was sure. He'd accomplished very little. If he could just bring down this Decepticon and make his way over to one of the others to help…

With one last gargantuan effort Jazz jumped up and charged at his enemy, grimly determined to help his friends no matter the cost. He had almost reached his opponent when he was cut down by her barrage of cannon fire. He fell.

* * *

"You've never seen a Decepticon as big as me, Autobot", Blackout snorted as he hunted Optimus Prime through the streets of Detroit.

Actually that wasn't quite true, Optimus thought. Megatron's Omega Supreme clones had positively dwarfed this new Decepticon. But Optimus wasn't about to correct him.

Crouching behind an empty bus in the thankfully deserted city shopping centre, Optimus took stock of the situation. The Decepticon, who called himself 'Blackout', had attacked him with some form of EMP attack. It had knocked him into stasis and damaged his jet pack. Thankfully he had recovered quickly and by the time it had occurred to the gloating Decepticon to secure his prize, he was back on his feet.

His internal repairs were hard at work on his jetpack, but it was going to take a while. That was going to make things difficult, but not impossible. Since recovering from the initial attack he had been fighting a one-sided battle, trying to find a weak spot in Blackout's defence. There was none, as far as he could tell. Optimus' damaged fist was testament to how foolish it was to engage him in unarmed combat. He might as well have punched a mountain.

"Come out, Autobot", Blackout boomed, emerging on the far side of the shopping centre. As he searched he tossed cars and trucks aside from time to time. They flipped through the air like children's toys.

Optimus needed to end this quickly. The longer this lasted, the more damage he would inflict on the city and the greater risk to human life. What's more, Optimus hadn't heard from any of his team members yet. He was worried. He needed to help.

Peering over the side of the bus, Optimus saw the Decepticon turn away from him, just for a moment, to gaze in stupefied wonder at the windows of the mall. Whether he was mesmerised by what was inside or by his own reflection was difficult to say. But now was Optimus' chance.

He broke cover and sprinted towards his enemy, reaching for his Solitarium axe and igniting its ion blade. If Blackout would just keep his back turned…

"Uh?" Blackout turned around in the most ungainly fashion imaginable, but as soon as he saw Optimus he activated his weapons systems.

Mounted on each of his forearms was a pair of repeating rotary barrelled laser cannons that spewed ordnance in a hellish storm. Perched above each shoulder was a similar, single cannon. Positioned behind those were missile launchers that he fired less often, but to devastating effect.

Optimus ducked and strafed from left to right, parrying furiously with his battle axe and leaping aside whenever a missile flew in his direction. It felt good to have his axe in his hands again. Sure, it was no Magnus Hammer, but it was reliable and had surprising cutting power. If he could just get close enough to use it…

Blackout's excessive firepower was beginning to overwhelm him. A few seconds longer and he would be forced to seek cover again. It didn't matter. That wasn't going to happen.

He charged from the left. Instantly Blackout's cannons rotated to face him and annihilate him. Blocking with his axe, he backed up and tried again from the right. Again Blackout kept his weapons trained on him. He was forced to vault over a car as a missile detonated where he had just been standing.

"Little Autobot, the Boss needs information. Give me your processor. Don't want it damaged", the Decepticon growled as he blazed away with all eight of his weapons.

Blackout was powerful, no doubt about that. Optimus noted that not even Lugnut was so heavily armed and armoured. He was more than a little on the slow side, both mentally and physically, but he compensated for that with extensive firepower and a brutally simply combat psyche that consisted of pushing on until his enemies were smouldering scrap.

He was a brute, and an excessively well-armed brute at that. His EMP attack would overwhelm most opponents instantly, and his weapons would pick off those that weren't overcome. A hulking colossus with a bad attitude and enough explosives to level a small country.

But he was no Megatron.

Optimus extended his axe's shaft to maximum length, planted the bottom end in the floor and used it to pole vault over Blackout's head and his line of fire. He landed on Blackout's right, and just behind him. Just out of reach of the cannon's range of fire, Optimus hoped.

To Optimus' surprise Blackout produced yet one more weapon. In his right hand he grasped some sort of odd launcher which he fired in Optimus' direction as he was still turning around.

A gigantic bladed disk whizzed through the air towards Optimus. It was almost like a giant shuriken, large and sharp enough to cut him in half. As he retracted his axe handle's length to a more practical size he swung it, deflecting the razor-edged projectile. It buzzed away and embedded itself in a shop front.

It was now or never. Optimus raised his left arm and deployed his grappling launcher. He fired it at Blackout's small, armoured head. The little claw gripped onto the crest above the brow.

As Blackout turned slowly to face him and unleash his arsenal again, Optimus ran a few steps to gain momentum, still attached to his opponent by his grappler. Then he leapt into the air and, at the same time, ignited the rocket booster on the back of his axe and reeled himself in on his grapple line.

He was swung up onto Blackout's broad back, where he grabbed onto the hanging helicopter blades and used them to pull himself up over the Deception's shoulders.

Blackout bellowed intelligibly in alarm and clawed at his back with his short arms, but to no avail. Looking down on the stricken Decepticon's squinting head, Optimus raised his axe.

"We just got through fixing this city, Decepticon, and we're…."

* * *

"…not about to let you tear it up again!"

Ratchet stood firm as Oil Slick came at him. Oil Slick focused and drew on his centuries of Metallikato training. He weaved from side with his hands raised and advanced. Kicking low and swinging high, then alternating, he drove Ratchet back with his finely honed skills.

But, he realized, he wasn't inflicting any serious damage on the Autobot. Ratchet managed to keep just out of range of most of the strikes, and those that did hit didn't seem to bother the tough old veteran much.

Ratchet thundered towards him suddenly, brushing off the kick to his chest that connected. Oil Slick was forced to slip aside to avoid the tackle. The Decepticon twirled about, flawlessly performing the first part of the classic 'five servos of doom' technique, designed to disarm, disorient and disable an opponent.

But before he could complete the technique Ratchet seized him by the waist, lifted him up into the air and dumped him on the ground brutally. Oil Slick winced, but had little time to recover. He was forced to roll to one side as Ratchet slung a punch down at him.

As he scrambled to his feet, it occurred to Oil Slick, master of the deadly arts of Decepticon cyber-ninjutsu, that he didn't _have_ what it took to beat Ratchet. He had a form of combat in his arsenal to defeat almost any foe. But Ratchet didn't care for form or technique; he was a brawler, used to ending a fight as quickly as possible, using his strength and processor but uncaring about how crudely the job was done. He went into a fight without a clear idea of how he was going to end it, formulating a strategy only as the enemy was lunging at him. It was a simple but effective way of fighting. A master of all forms of combat could be beaten by someone who knew nothing about finesse but knew everything about brawling.

Oil Slick suspected that he was about to take a fall.

But he wasn't going to let it happen through lack of trying. Seizing his chain, he whipped it through the air and came at Ratchet again, a whirlwind of claws, flying feet and hooked metal.

Ratchet looked around. He reached down, grabbed a large metal dumpster in one hand and slammed it in Oil Slick's face.

There was a resounding clang and the crack of splintering metal. Oil Slick fell, the fight beaten out of him. But even as he fell, Ratchet dropped his makeshift weapon and activated his magnets, catching the chain in his streams of energy. With quick servo movements he coiled the chain around the Decepticon's body, tying him tight.

Ratchet looked down at the bound Decepticon, who was wavering on stasis lock. It was hard to resist the urge to reach down and…end it. Cosmic rust has caused so much suffering during the Great War. And at Ratchet's feet lay the smug war criminal responsible for that suffering. It would be so easy to just reach down and…

With a wearied sigh, Ratchet leaned against the building behind him and took a moment to recover.

* * *

Bumblebee and Arcee raced along the Ambassador Bridge, an enormous suspension bridge. The two cars dodged and weaved from left to right, dodging the never-ending hail of laser bolts from behind. Cyclonus was hot on their tail.

"We need to keep him in Detroit or the Captain's gonna go berserk!" Bumblebee warned.

"First it's keep him away from Sari, now it's keep him in the city", Arcee snapped in frustration, "What's on the other side of the bridge anyway?"

"Canada".

"Oh. What's that?"

"I'll explain later. But we need to keep him out of there or…woah!"

Cyclonus suddenly descended on them, transforming into robot mode as he came, bat-like. The two Autobots accelerated to get away from him but he came after them like a missile. The Decepticon activated his swords, the twin, curved blades illuminating his grimacing face with their purple light.

As he touched down just behind them, he slammed his swords into the floor. A wave of laser energy cut through the air with enough force to send Bumblebee and Arcee tumbling through the air.

Bumblebee recovered first and transformed to his robot mode. As he looked up, clutching at his aching processor, the terrifying sight of Cyclonus charging greeted him.

He dodged and rolled, but not fast enough. One of the blades slashed his upper arm. As he turned to face Cyclonus, the arm fell and clattered to the floor, severed just above the elbow.

"Oh...man…"

There was no time to panic. Arcee had engaged Cyclonus in another sword duel, but this time the Decepticon was hammering away at her defences relentlessly, turning her blades aside with his greater physical strength and flawless timing.

Sparks flew from his wound and severe pain coursed through his systems, but Bumblebee had to do something. He raised his remaining right arm and opened fire with his stinger.

Amazingly Cyclonus had little difficulty in blocking the electricity bursts with his swords while still beating down Arcee. He barely paid attention to Bumblebee, not even looking up to check on his position.

"Bumblebee!" Arcee yelled, "We need reinforcements! You have to call the others".

"But the others have got their own problems to worry about!" Bumblebee skipped left and right, firing randomly in a vain attempt to catch Cyclonus off-guard.

"No choice", the femmebot answered curtly.

Arcee's and Cyclonus' blades were locked together and they were pushing against one another. Cyclonus was winning.

Bumblebee hesitated, then activated his commlink.

"Prime? Bulkhead? This is Bumblebee. Me and Arcee are pinned down! We need help. Doc-bot? Jazz? I don't think we're gonna last much longer!"

A stifled scream made him look up. Arcee dropped to the floor. A smoking wound had been cut deep into her waist. It looked like she had gone into stasis.

A burst of static came from Bumblebee's commlink, "Bumblebee? This is Prime. Are you there?"

Cyclonus eyed Bumblebee with feral glee, "You're next", he whispered, and lunged.


	17. Precious metal

Author's note: Thank you all again for the reviews (also thanks for the birthday wishes!). I thought I was going to miss this update but I managed to make it in the end. A few grammar errors are creeping through despite the fact I go through the chapter at least twice before uploading it. If you spot any, my bad :P

* * *

_Ground zero_,

_All is not lost,_

_Evil's defeated again,_

_Ground zero,_

_No matter the cost,_

_Won't give up 'til all are one_

_

* * *

_Standing alone in the shopping centre of Detroit, Optimus kept his finger on his commlink switch, "Bumblebee? Bumblebee!"

There was no answer.

Optimus swore. He switched his commlink to broadcast on all Autobot frequencies.

"Autobots, this is Prime. Bumblebee and Arcee need assistance. Is anyone closer than me able to provide it?"

"Little buddy?" it was Bulkhead's voice, "Sure. Give me a nanoklik and I'll be on my way…"

There was a lot of background noise. It sounded like a heavy object colliding with something, repeatedly. Evidently Bulkhead hadn't quite finished with his Decepticon.

"I'm on my way, Prime", Ratchet's voice drifted over the commlink, "I'll rendezvous with Bulkhead on the way".

"Good. Nice work, you two. I should go track down those two Starscream clones", Optimus paused, "Jazz, how are you holding up?"

He waited. There was no answer.

"Jazz?...Jazz?"

"His energy signal is weak, Prime", Ratchet said.

_Oh no_, Optimus clutched at his forehead, _not again. Spark no, not again_.

Aloud he said, "I'll go help him. The Starscream clones will have to wait".

"According to my signature grid they're near the Dinobots", said Bulkhead. The sound of smashing hadn't died down. How he managed to talk so fluently while still fighting was a mystery to Optimus.

"Well, let's just hope they learned something from the training. Good luck, Autobots", Optimus closed the link.

He hurried over to the ruined mountain of metal that was Blackout. Smoke poured from his innards and sparks showered from overloading circuitry that had ruptured through his armour. The Decepticon groaned.

"Urrghh…"

Optimus's axe was still embedded in his forehead. Optimus placed one foot on Blackout's shoulder, gripped the axe by the handle and yanked. It came free.

"Ouch", Blackout moaned.

"Sorry. Nothing personal. Don't go wandering off now, okay?"

Optimus checked his repair systems. His jet pack was still offline. He scanned for Jazz's energy signal and found it; a faint pulse that hardly registered as a blip. Optimus transformed, hit the road and drove like he had never driven before.

* * *

Ratchet rounded a street corner in his ambulance form and braked hard. Bulkhead was at the centre of what looked like a tornado. The medi-bot transformed and peered closer. In fact Bulkhead had his servos around a collection of cables that hung from the most peculiar Decepticon Ratchet had ever seen. He was using them to whip the Decepticon through the air, crashing into the surrounding buildings.

"Are you done?" Ratchet snapped.

"Almost", Bulkhead swung his arms up high and then brought Spittor crashing down to the ground with as much momentum as he could muster, "Okay, I'm done".

Ratchet looked around at the ruined street, "Nice work, genius! Now there's another day's work tidying this joint up as well!"

"Whoops. My bad", Bulkhead looked sheepish, "But…at least the Decepticon's down and out, right?"

As if in testament to that, one of Spittor's hind legs suddenly fell from its joint. He groaned.

"I'd say so", Ratchet observed, "Now come on, the kid and Arcee are in trouble!"

The two Autobots transformed into their vehicle modes and roared away, heading south east.

"If that no-good Decepticon's done anything to either of them…" Ratchet growled.

"Won't be half as bad as what I do to him", Bulkhead muttered.

Before long the steel towers and network of cables of the Ambassador Bridge loomed before them. The bridge was deserted, no doubt due to the Decepticon attack. Up ahead they could see movement.

Cyclonus dug his pointed fingers into Bumblebee's neck as he hoisted the little Autobot off the ground. He had put up a decent fight, managing to score a few blows with his one remaining stinger before the Decepticon had overwhelmed him.

Now the diminutive warrior struggled in his grasp. Arcee lay motionless on the ground. Cyclonus could feel the sadistic lust for mech fluid beginning to drain from him and his usual logical processor resuming control. Now that he had all but exacted his revenge for the injuries and insults they had committed against him he could resume his mission and track down that energy signal.

But first he had to settle the score. He raised one blade and held it to Bumblebee's throat.

"It was only inevitable, Autobot", Cyclonus declared with gravity, his one functioning optic locked onto his feebly struggling enemy.

A noise alerted him to some new arrivals. He looked to his right. Two more Autobots were charging him, still in mid-transformation. They looked tough. And angry.

He dropped Bumblebee and took to the air. Even as he did a giant wrecking ball hurtled towards him. He dodged to one side and rose higher and higher until he was standing on the nearest metal archway, looking down on the Autobots.

It was probably time to call in reinforcements, although he didn't like to admit it. He activated his commlink.

"This is Cyclonus. I require assistance. Over".

There was no answer. He tried again. Still nothing. No doubt Strika was ignoring him because of his disobedience, but that didn't explain the others. Inept fools. Incapable of even delaying a few Autobots for him.

Or perhaps they had been taken out. Unlikely but not impossible. Cyclonus stared at the new arrivals below, activating magnification for his one good optic. They had both clearly seen battle.

Cyclonus had little respect for most of his team, but they were all formidable fighters in their own right. If this crew of Autobots could take them down, then it probably wasn't a good idea to provoke them further. Transforming into his starfighter form, he decided he would investigate that strange energy signature later and blasted towards the city, looking for his teammates.

Ratchet went from Bumblebee to Arcee and back again, examining them both with professional calm. But Bulkhead could see the concern in his optics and the slight tremor in his servos.

"I'm alright, doc bot", Bumblebee insisted, getting to his feet, "It's just my servo. Help Arcee".

Ratchet nodded grimly and kneeled next to Arcee. Doing his best to ignore the lesser wounds, he increased the magnification of his right optic and examined the deep gash in her side while running his scanner back and forth above her.

"How is she?" Bulkhead asked after a moment.

Ratchet didn't reply immediately, "I think she'll be okay", he sighed with relief, "Looks like motor-servo damage. Gonna take quite a lot of work back at the plant, but it's nothing spark-threatening".

Bumblebee smiled, "I'd have been scrap if it weren't for…yow!" sparks spat from his shoulder joint and he clutched at it.

"Easy there, little buddy. I'm just glad you guys are okay" Bulkhead said as he craned his neck skyward, "Looks like the Decepticon split".

"Thank the AllSpark for that", exclaimed Ratchet, "Come on, let's get you two back to the plant".

* * *

Strika knelt down next to Jazz and peered at him. She wasn't taking any more chances with the tenacious ninja bot. Judging from the lack of electrical energy in his energy signature, he was either in stasis or offline. But which?

It was hard to say. Either way, the Autobot wasn't about to get up again any time soon, that was for sure. He was barely recognizable now. The only thing keeping his legs attached to his torso was a few badly frayed cables. His right forearm had been blown off and there was hardly a patch of white visible on his now-blackened armour.

She hoped the rest of her team had had better luck with their individual quarries. They would need to interrogate one of them instead. It would be a little embarrassing to admit she had gone overboard and offlined her Autobot.

She switched on her commlink, "This is General Strika. Team Chaar, report in".

There was nothing but static at first. Then there was a faint, wheezy groan. It sounded like Spittor.

"Spittor? Are you there? What's wrong?"

There was another pained gasp and a voice, "This is…Oil…Slick. Need…assistance".

"What? Why?"

No answer. Instead a deep, pained groan. It sounded like Blackout.

"Blackout? Blackout?! Spittor? Oil Slick? What's going on?! Report in, blast you!"

More static was the only reply.

"Thundercracker? Skywarp? Report in".

"Not…really…free…to talk…right now", one of them replied. She wasn't sure which.

"What? What's going on?" she hesitated, then reluctantly tried Cyclonus, "Cyclonus, report".

"Acknowledged", came the reply, "Engaged two Autobots. Forced to retreat when reinforcements arrived".

"Any sign of the others?"

"No. I believe they've all been disabled".

"That's impossible".

"What else could have happened?"

Strika thought hard about it. The only answers she could come up with were unwelcome ones.

Well, after all, this _was_ the team of Autobots responsible for the capture of Megatron that they were dealing with, but Strika had assumed there must have been exceptional circumstances.

She was just beginning to second guess herself when her sensors alerted her to a nearby Autobot on the move. Judging by the direction and speed of his approach he was definitely coming for her.

With her team out of action her confidence was badly shaken and her injuries from her battle with Jazz convinced her to be tactful. She transformed and drove off without a backwards glance.

A moment later Optimus arrived on the scene. He transformed, rushed over to Jazz and examined the full extent of his wounds. A cold horror crept through his circuits as he checked for signs of electrical energy. There were none.

"Jazz? Jazz! Wake up!"

There was no reply.

Optimus spoke into his commlink, "Ratchet, you need to get here fast! We have an Autobot down! Repeat. Jazz needs urgent medical attention".

There was a pause, "Arcee's in bad shape too. How bad is he?"

"I think his spark is failing".

"On my way, Prime", Ratchet immediately replied.

Optimus knelt down next to his fallen comrade and waited in silence. There was nothing he could do but wait. The wounds were far more extensive than anything his Autobot Academy had prepared him for – he was frightened of making the situation worse before Ratchet arrived.

So he remained by Jazz's side in silent vigil, wringing his hands and reliving the despair of discovering Prowl's lifeless body once more. _No, not again. Not this time…_

* * *

Fanzone rubbed at his eyes and stared in disbelief at the scene before him. He wasn't sure exactly what he had expected to happen, but whatever it was it certainly wasn't _this_.

The three Dinobots had the two Decepticons pinned and helpless. Grimlock's teeth were gripping Skywarp's head in a gentle grip, ready to snap together and crush his processor at the first sign of resistance. Snarl had Thundercracker pinned underneath his horns, while Swoop's talons kept the 'Con's arms in a vice-like clutch, restraining him from using his blasters.

And not only that, but the neighbourhood was…still standing. There was some minor concrete damage where the Dinobots had slammed the Decepticons to the ground, but buildings were still standing, no fires were raging, no cars were upturned.

Slowly, Fanzone shook his head, "Well…I'll be…" he muttered quietly.

People were beginning to emerge from the buildings, peering from behind doorframes and windows before taking tentative steps outside. Soon there was a sizeable crowd of curious onlookers, watching the Dinobots in amazed silence.

Scattered clapping broke out. Within seconds the entire crowd was applauding and cheering their latest saviours. Even Captain Fanzone managed a relieved smile.

The sound of cheering caught Grimlock's audio receptor. He looked up at the crowd.

"Hrm? Why puny humans make that noise?" he wondered.

His companions were also staring at the crowd with slack-jawed bewilderment.

"Me Grimlock not know, but me Grimlock like it. Me feel important".

Fanzone suddenly realized the danger, "No, don't release them, you pig-iron brained morons! They'll…"

Released by his distracted captor, Skywarp took the opportunity to teleport to safety. Thundercracker's heel boosters roared to life and he took to the air, narrowly avoiding the delayed strikes of the confused Dinobots.

"Let's get out of here!" Skywarp wailed, hovering far above the Dinobots.

"For once I think your worthless processor is on the right track", snarled Thundercracker.

The two Decepticons transformed and streaked away, disappearing over the city skyline. The Dinobots watched them go.

"Oopsie. Me Grimlock not supposed to let them go".

Fanzone sighed. At least disaster had been averted. He was impressed with the Dinobots and Optimus' training. And judging by the enthusiasm of the still-cheering crowd, so were the people of Detroit.

* * *

Slipstream looked despondently at the wreckage of her communications tower. The Constructicons were examining the rubble in a feeble attempt to determine whether or not it could be repaired. As far as Slipstream was concerned you didn't have to be an expert in architecture and structure to see her project was well and truly slagged.

"Why was 'dat human chopper flying so low anyway?" Mixmaster was saying, prying a girder out from underneath a pile of twisted metal.

"Who cares? All that matters is that this was a complete waste of time", Dirt Boss glared at Slipstream, "Like I said it would be".

Slipstream was about to answer him back when Soundwave spoke up, "Negative. I have salvaged something".

"You have? What?" Scrapper asked.

Soundwave held up a small, unimpressive looking metal case, "This is the recording device I installed to store any transmissions we would have received".

"That's wonderful Soundwave", Slipstream snorted, "But in case you haven't worked it out, it's pretty useless without a receiver. We've got no way of intercepting a transmission!"

"We received one transmission between the moment the tower was activated and the moment the link to the satellites was terminated".

"What? Are you sure?" Slipstream barked.

"Affirmative. Conclusion: mission successful. Suggest…"

"Play the slagging transmission, Soundwave!" the Starscream clone picked her way through the rubble towards him. The Constructicons followed.

"As you command", Soundwave's chest compartment flipped open and he inserted the cassette inside.

As Slipstream and the Constructicons gathered around he closed the compartment door and projected the transmission to play in front of him. A holographic image shimmered, flickered and then became crisp and clear.

Slipstream's jaw dropped. Scrapper gasped. The Decepticons all watched the transmission in shocked silence. Soundwave replayed it from the beginning and they watched it again. It was only after the third playing that any of them stirred.

"So…what do we do?" Mixmaster murmured.

Slipstream stiffened and her optics narrowed, "What do you think? We do exactly as we're ordered. Soundwave, deploy Ratbat. We've got a delivery to make".

* * *

"I'm counting seven major blast injuries and…a _lot _of blunt trauma impacts", Ratchet said as he examined Jazz on a stretcher in the medi-lab.

Optimus, Bumblebee and Bulkhead stood in a corner of the room, looking on with concern. Arcee lay on the adjacent stretcher, also unconscious. Bulkhead had been able to carry both Arcee and Bumblebee back to the plant without much trouble. For Optimus and Ratchet it had been a harrowing journey, with Optimus carrying Jazz as gently as possible for fear of causing the ninja bot further injury.

"Core processor's been overloaded. Primary capacitor functioning at eighteen percent", Ratchet went on, "CPU trying to reboot but failing".

"But…is he gonna be okay?" Bulkhead asked, "I mean…is his spark…?"

"His spark's stable. It was a close thing though. He managed to reroute his wiring to carry his electrical energy from his higher functions directly to his spark before he went into stasis lock", Ratchet shook his head, "Never seen anything like it. Must have used that processor over matter trick".

Optimus looked at the machinery Ratchet had Jazz plugged into, "So, what's the plan?"

"Well, now that I've got him stable I should take another look at Arcee and decide who to operate on first, I s'pose", the medi-bot walked over to the other stretcher and peered at Arcee's wound.

Optimus, Bulkhead and Bumblebee waited anxiously. Optimus looked down at Bumblebee. The young bot was still holding his severed left arm.

"I'm fine", Bumblebee forced a grin, "It's nothing. Really".

Optimus was far from convinced, but he had to admit Jazz's and Arcee's wounds were potentially more dangerous and deserved priority. He was quietly proud of the normally narcissistic young bot's selflessness.

"You take any damage, Prime?" Bulkhead asked.

"Just a few dents and loose joints. You?"

"Same, I guess. I sure showed that 'Con though", Bulkhead clenched his fist and pounded it into his open palm.

"We all did", Bumblebee smirked, "Nice to see them on the back servo for a change".

"Let's just hope it doesn't cost us dearly", Optimus said quietly.

The two youngsters fell silent.

Eventually Ratchet looked up, "Good news. Looks like Arcee will be up on her stabilizing servos in next to no time. It's just as I thought – motor servo damage. Crippling, but not deadly - or unfixable. Especially not for a wise old bot with millions of stellar cycles of experience".

Bulkhead shifted his massive weight with a creak, "So….what now?"

"So now I work on Jazz, then I fix the damage to Arcee and boot her back up. Then I take a look at _that_", he pointed at Bumblebee's severed arm, "After that, a check up for us all. Sound good, Prime?"

"Works for me".

"Right. I'll get started. By the way, what happened with the Dinobots?"

"Captain Fanzone contacted me. Apparently they subdued the two Starscream clones without much difficulty. The Decepticons escaped but overall it was a success. They're waiting for me to escort them back to Dinobot Island".

Ratchet couldn't help but notice the hint of pride in Optimus' voice. He decided to let it go without a quip to put him down. The kid had earned it.

"Well, I'll be a Sharkticon's tooth", he said instead, "Never would have figured they'd be to it. You get going, Prime".

"You sure you don't need any help here?"

"I'll be fine. We Autobots can consider ourselves lucky. I happen to know from experience", Ratchet's optics misted over and he looked at nothing in particular, "That Decepticons don't have medics".


	18. Carbon dating

"Oil Slick? What in spark's happened to you?" Strika stared, wide-eyed at her chemical warrior as he dragged himself down the street towards her, his armour cracked and his helmet shattered.

"Underestimated the Autobot", Oil Slick gasped, "Didn't go too well".

"I can see that", she touched her commlink, "Cyclonus? Any luck finding Blackout?"

"No. I've rendezvoused with Thundercracker and Skywarp though", Cyclonus' answered.

"And what's their explanation for their lack of success?"

Skywarp's voice suddenly broke in over the link, "I'm so sorry! Please don't be angry! Promise me you won't be angry!"

"Urgh", Strika shook her head, "I don't know what's happened but when I get my servos on the Autobots responsible I'm going to peel the plating off them. Cyclonus, take Thundercracker and Skywarp and find Blackout. I'll look for Spittor. We'll regroup at Sector 2612. Over and out".

"Roger. Over and out".

Strika shook her head in disgust again and stomped over to Oil Slick's crawling form. She hoisted him into the air and slung his lithe body over her broad shoulder. Keeping to the shadows, she limped through the streets of Detroit, scanning for Spittor's energy signature.

After a while Oil Slick groaned and stirred, "Boss?"

"What is it?"

"You find out what happened to Megatron? And…you know…Lugnut?"

"Only managed to confirm they're being held on Cybertron. Nothing else useful. My Autobot went into stasis lock before I could extract anything substantial from him".

"Oh. Glad to know one of us came out on top".

"Yes", Strika mentally added, _only just_.

"So what do we do now?"

"Get to cover and regroup".

"We gonna keep fighting?"

"I don't know! Enough foolish questions".

She hobbled on in silence, ignoring the spasms of pain that coursed through her leg. Eventually she detected Spittor's energy signal and headed for it. She found him in a shattered heap, one leg hanging off and tongues lolling from his mouth.

"Oh for Megatron's sake, not you as well", she growled.

Spittor couldn't answer. Strika unsympathetically grabbed the loose leg and rammed it back into its socket, pounding with her great fist to hammer it in. She grabbed him by the tongues and dragged her behind him as she continued on her way to the rendezvous point, struggling with the burden of both bots.

After an hour of loping and teetering whilst trying to remain hidden she arrived at the designated sector – the docks where Optimus had previously fought to regain Sentinel's body from the clutches of the Headmaster. Strika slung her two soldiers to the floor behind a stack of enormous crates and waited for Cyclonus to arrive.

She didn't have to wait long. The roar of jet engines made her look up. Cyclonus - still in his Cybertronian alt mode, Strika noted with disapproval - and Skywarp and Thundercracker hovered above. Dangling from magnetic cables the jets had deployed was Blackout. As one they released him and he slammed into the earth with the force of a small meteorite.

Strika inspected the damage inflicted on him. Smoke poured from cracks in his armour and sparks spat from overloaded circuitry. A deep cut ran down the crown of his head.

Blackout was one of the most powerful warriors in the Decepticon army. Lumbering and stupid, yes, but seemingly invulnerable to attack and with enough firepower to bring an Axalon-class starship. He was capable of annihilating an entire platoon of Autobots quicker than it would take a whole team of average Decepticons. He was an unstoppable instrument of destruction.

And now he had been stopped.

"Who could have done this?" Strika wondered.

Blackout groaned and looked out at her from under his blackened countenance. Strika was filled with repulsion at the sight of his stricken optics.

Cyclonus landed next to her, "We found him hunched over in the centre of this city. No sign of the Autobot responsible".

She rounded on him, "I should have you dismantled for your impudence! You had strict orders to follow and you ignored them to pursue your own…"

For the first time she noticed the black scar disfiguring the left side of his face and blinding his optic. She stared at him. Cyclonus gave no indication he noticed.

If even Cyclonus, not to mention herself, had not emerged from this battle unscathed…well, maybe she should be thanking her lucky stars for allowing them all to come out of it online. She decided that, for now, it was best to forget the shame of the first defeat Team Chaar had suffered since she took command and be grateful for continuing to function.

Sighing wearily, she pointed to the prone figure of Oil Slick, "Find out what medical supplies we need from his stash back on the _Payload_. Bring them back and we can start fixing everyone up. Any problems with those orders?"

"No".

"Good. Get on with it", the General sat down heavily next to the wheezing Spittor. She hunched over and steepled her fingers, thinking dark thoughts.

* * *

The cityscape was largely unspoiled, Optimus noted with a degree of satisfaction and relief. A few spirals of smoke crept up from the forest of buildings, but overall Detroit had come out of the latest Decepticon attack relatively unscathed.

The deck of the cargo ship beneath his feet shifted slightly as the ship dipped and bobbed in the swell of Lake Erie. The automated ship had been loaned to the Autobots as a sign of good faith from Mayor Edsel for them to use in their excursions to and from Dinobot Island. It certainly beat driving along the sea bed as they had done in the past.

A shadow fell over Optimus. He looked around saw Grimlock towering over him in his robot form.

"Dinobots do good?" he asked.

Optimus nodded, "Dinobots do good".

"Me Grimlock liked it when puny humans waved and made funny noises at Dinobots".

"You mean applause?"

"Yeah", Grimlock answered, although his puzzled expression suggested he didn't know what the word meant.

"Strange, isn't it? The first time people clap for you. The first time they call you a hero", Optimus looked out over the lake, "Before you can even imagine what it really means to be a hero - sacrifice".

Optimus wasn't expecting a reply, but he got one, "You talking about cycle robot?"

"I guess I am".

"Oh. Me Grimlock think he be proud of you if him here now. Him cycle robot be happy you truck robot make friend with Dinobots".

Optimus was touched by Grimlock's simple but well-meant words. He looked at the lumbering brute, and at his two followers who stood at the edge of the starboard deck, watching the rippling water with fascination.

"I think you're right. You bots did well today. You probably saved a lot of innocent lives".

Grimlock's chest swelled with pride, "Hah! Me Grimlock show dumb Decepticons who top predator is! Me Grimlock brave hero! Me be loved by puny humans!"

"That's right", Optimus said, "Though you should probably stop calling them that".

"Me Grimlock hero! You truck robot think Pretty Lady Bot love me Grimlock now?"

"Honestly?"

Grimlock hesitated, "…_Quite_ honest, but not _real_ honest".

Optimus smiled, "Then, yeah, probably".

"Hurhurhur!" Grimlock leapt from one foot to the other, causing the boat to dip dramatically. Optimus had to steady himself on the railing to stop himself from pitching over the side.

Eventually Grimlock stopped and calmed down. He looked at Optimus.

"Truck robot call Dinobots again when him needs us?"

"That's right".

"Truck robot need Dinobots soon?"

Optimus cast his optics over the now-calm city they were leaving behind as they made their way towards Dinobot Island. A shiver of disquiet ran through his systems, "You can count on it".

* * *

"Ow! Watch it!" Bumblebee squealed as Ratchet's blowtorch went to work on his shoulder joint.

"Oh, shut up and bot up", Ratchet snorted as he shielded his optics from the flickering blue sparks spitting from the torch.

From the far corner of the med-bay Arcee looked over at Ratchet and shook her head in good-humoured disapproval at his beside manner. She'd been back online for nearly an hour now, after Ratchet had completed most of the necessary repair work. All that needed to be done now was forge some plating to cover up the injury.

Ratchet had also insisted that she should have plenty of bed rest for the rest of the day, so Bulkhead had promised to keep her company. True to his word he sat by the side of her stretcher, cheerfully chatting away. You'd never have guessed that just a few hours ago he was involved in a life or death struggle with a Decepticon.

"So this one time I was at one of Professor Grapple's space bridge structure and function lectures when this jerk in my studies class called Towline stands up and says Grapple doesn't know what he was talking about! Said that you'd need multiple thrusters to power more than one capacitor! Can you believe that?"

"That's crazy", Arcee agreed, only half paying attention to him as she listened to Ratchet scold a whining Bumblebee.

"I mean, what kinda moron tries to tell Professor _Grapple_ how to build a space bridge? Complete ignorance, that's what it is. It's totally obvious to any half-witted bot that a triple-feedback cable system could power up as many thrusters as you like! 'Specially the new X79s".

"Uh-huh", Arcee half wondered it she should be vaguely insulted for _not_ understanding what a triple-feedback cable system was capable of. She decided to let it go and chalk it up to Bulkhead's harmless, unflappable over-enthusiasm.

"Don't mean to interrupt your daydreams, old timer, but can you hurry it up a little?" Bumblebee asked, "I've gotta go pick Sari up from school in about ten cycles".

"Oh, so now it's hurry it up, is it?" Ratchet flicked the blow torch to full power; it emitted a startlingly bright blue flame.

Bumblebee yelped. Ratchet mercilessly continued his work. After a moment he flicked off the blow torch and reached for an electro-charger.

Bulkhead looked over at the still-lifeless Jazz. Ratchet had made considerable progress with the major surgery: the Autobot's torso was now reconnected and his essential cables knit together. But there was still many hours of work to be done on him. His right forearm would have to be rebuilt from scratch, almost all of his amour plating needed replacing or repair work and he required multiple mech fluid transfers.

But at least he was going to make it. That was the important thing. Bulkhead had never been so impressed with Ratchet's skills before. Since the AllSpark Key had become redundant he had really redoubled his efforts as a medic and surpassed everyone's expectations.

Already he was finishing up his work on Bumblebee's arm, "There you go kid", the old bot gave a tired sigh, "Try it out".

Bumblebee flexed his arm and wiggled his fingers, "Looks good. Thanks doc-bot. I owe you one".

"Just one?" Ratchet grunted. He headed towards Arcee.

"How're you holding up?" he asked in a far gentler tone than he reserved for Bumblebee.

"Fine. Thanks to you", Arcee replied.

Bumblebee and Bulkhead exchanged meaningful looks.

"I'm gonna go pick up Sari", Bumblebee said abruptly and headed out of the room.

"Yeah…uh…and I'm gonna…watch…?" Bulkhead sidled awkwardly after his smaller friend.

Ratchet and Arcee were left alone in the lab. They looked at one another. Ratchet began to feel distinctly awkward as he found himself gazing at the femmebot, who stared back wordlessly.

"You'll be fine in a solar cycle or two", he said to break the silence, "Just so long as you take it easy".

Arcee smiled _that_ smile at him, "Just like old times, huh? Back when you found me in that disused tunnel on Cybertron".

"Yeah. Just like old times", Ratchet repeated, "Except this time I…won't lose you".

He looked away, surprised by his own words, and shuffled uncomfortably, fiddling with an electric screwdriver to occupy himself. Arcee kept her clear, shining blue optics on him. It was now or never, Ratchet decided. He screwed up his pride and swallowed hard.

"Arcee…maybe it's the concussion I got from that Decepticon talking, or that faulty line of old code I keep meaning to delete, but I was wondering…after you get back on your stabilizing servos, would you possibly consider…well, an evening out on the town? With me, I mean. Not that I like this town. Far from it. It's just that…"

"I'd love to", Arcee replied.

"…You…you would?" Ratchet's jaw hung open.

"Of course".

Before Ratchet could think of anything to say Bumblebee and Bulkhead suddenly reappeared in the doorway.

"Hah! I _told _you he would!" Bumblebee declared, "You owe me a ticket for that new fancy carwash downtown!"

"Fine", Bulkhead sighed, "You win. But I still say this was a dumb idea".

"What're you talking about? I got a free carwash! How can it possibly be dumb?"

Arcee giggled as the fuming Ratchet marched towards the young bots. Absorbed in their argument, they didn't recognize the danger until it was almost too late. They turned and ran.

"When I'm finished with you two jumped-up malfunctions you're gonna need more than a car wash!" Ratchet snarled as he thundered down the corridor after them.

Arcee listened to the shrieked pleas for mercy from Bumblebee and Ratchet and the shouted threats from Ratchet fade away as he pursued them outside. She leaned back in her stretcher and smiled in contentment.

* * *

In the school parking lot a compact yellow speedster with tinted windows slipped discreetly into a parking space and waited. Bumblebee had made it just in time, having managed to escape the embarrassed Ratchet's wrath and dodge the rush hour traffic with impressive speed. He was only a few minutes late. Kids were beginning to pour from the school gates. He waited.

Before long Sari appeared in midst of the crowd. She was walking with two girls of the same age, talking and laughing. They stopped for a few minutes to exchange goodbyes, then Sari picked her way towards Bumblebee, opened the door on the driver's side and hopped in.

"So…how was it?" Bumblebee asked, this time taking care to speak only through his car radio.

"Great!" Sari answered, "But listen, you think we can get out of here first? I don't really want to be seen talking to myself".

"Sure", Bumblebee started his engine up, eased out of the parking lot and hit the road.

"Oh Bumblebee, it was _so_ cool!" Sari babbled quickly, "At first I didn't think anyone was gonna like me but then I got talking to Cassie and Michelle and they're both real nice and they like invited me to sit next to them in history class and omigosh everyone's being super cool about it and I knew all the answers in all the classes but I like didn't say anything so people wouldn't think I was a freak and everyone treated me normal and…"

"Uh-huh. Think you could slow down a little?" asked Bumblebee.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure. Sorry. So like I was saying..."

As they drove past a storefront she noticed it had been largely destroyed; it was the site of Bulkhead's battle with Spittor.

"What happened here?" she wondered.

"Oh, we had a little Decepticon trouble while you were in school", replied Bumblebee.

"What? Is everyone okay?"

"Jazz got beat up pretty bad. He's back in the med-bay, but he should be fine, or so the doc-bot says. Arcee got hurt bad too, but she'll be back on her stabilizing servos in no time".

"Oh", Sari began to feel rather guilty, "I'm sorry, I had no idea…"

"It's okay. Today was _your_ big day. And not even an army of Decepticons could ruin that".

Touched, Sari smiled, "Thanks Bumblebee".

"No sweat. Now, you were saying?"

For the rest of the journey Sari told Bumblebee in excessive detail everything about her day: how nervous she had been at first, how her class scheduling confused her, how cool her new friends were, which of her teachers she thought was the nicest, how easy all the subjects were. The conversation took them right up the front door of Sumdac Tower.

Bumblebee transformed to his robot mode and the pair made their way inside.

"So, overall a big success then?" Bumblebee asked.

"You betcha", Sari grinned up at him, "My Dad and Arcee were _so_ right about this. It's the best thing to happen to me since…"

"'Scuse me miss", the gaudy Receptionist-bot wheeled towards them, "This was left for you honey".

The bot handed over a small package. Sari turned it over in her hands. There was no address written on it; just 'Sari Sumdac' in plain typeface.

"Expecting a delivery?" Bumblebee asked.

"No", Sari's forehead wrinkled as they headed towards the elevator, "That's funny".

After Bumblebee had managed to squeeze his way inside she tore off the brown paper, revealing a large, plain cassette. She examined it.

"Weird. Doesn't say who it's from or anything".

"So…what're you supposed to do with it?"

"I dunno. I suppose I could try plugging it into my media player. See if it plays anything".

The elevator arrived at the top floor. They headed for Sari's room. Once inside Sari turned on her media player and tried to plug in her outlet cable into the cassette. To her surprise she found a perfectly-sized cable port.

Bumblebee made himself at home, leaning up against the opposite wall as she tinkered with the device, "Cool. Free movie", he said, "So, you got no more worries about starting school then?"

Sari shook her head, "None whatsoever. Arcee was totally right. I need to get on with my life and not get hooked up on the whole protoform mystery thing. I mean, obviously I'll always have you guys, but I'm gonna try and live a normal life too, you know?"

The media player buzzed and displayed an image. Sari's blood ran cold. Bumblebee stiffened and sat up.

"Sari Sumdac, we must talk", the image of Megatron declared.


	19. Message in a bottle

He's baaaaack.

* * *

Sari and Bumblebee stared in horror at the sight of Megatron. Only his head and shoulders were visible in the viewscreen, and his armour was cracked and splintered, but there was no mistaking the grim visage and piercing red optics.

"I don't have much time", Megatron barked, "I must be brief. I am certain that you wish to know more about your origins. Perhaps you know a little already. But I assure you, you do not know the full story. You _cannot_. Only _I_, Megatron, have this knowledge. And I am willing to share it with you.

"If you wish to know it you must visit me. I am to be impounded in the Cybertronian Stockades. I doubt your Autobot friends will allow you to speak to me, so you must come in secret. I am certain you are up to this task. Come alone".

A noise off-screen caused Megatron to look off to his left, then he leaned forward and spoke urgently, "This is your only chance, Miss Sumdac. Your only chance to discover your reason for existing. I will tell you everything you need to know. I anticipate hearing from you soon".

The image faded to static. Bumblebee got to his feet.

"We gotta tell Prime".

Sari stepped back slowly from the now blank screen and sat down on the edge of her bed, "Yeah, I guess we do", she stammered.

Bumblebee looked at her, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, running her hands through her hair as she did, "Uh-huh. Fine".

"Well come on then, let's move".

Bumblebee made for the door, but stopped and turned. Sari hadn't moved.

"Hello? Earth to Sari?"

She didn't answer at first. Then she stirred and looked at him.

"We can't tell him, Bumblebee".

"What? Why not?"

She looked down at her shoes and made no reply.

It dawned on Bumblebee, "You're not actually thinking of _going_ to meet Megatron, are you? You can't be serious".

Again, there was no answer.

"Oh slag, you _are_ serious".

She tilted her head up to look at him, "You heard what he said. He knows _everything_ about me. About where I come from and…and why I'm here!"

"You don't actually believe him, do you? This is Megatron we're talking about here!" Bumblebee flapped his arms madly, as if trying to emphasise his point, "Megatron! Meg – a – tron!"

"I know! But…"

"He's a Decepticon! Get it? _Decep_ticon! He's lying! He doesn't know anything about you or where you come from".

"Then why would he say he does?"

Bumblebee thought about it, "Well…to get you to go to him. So he can get you to help him escape".

"Escape?! Why would I help him escape?"

"Hey, he got your Dad to help him rebuild him, didn't he?"

"What?!" Sari glared up at him angrily and shot to her feet, "That was completely different, and you know it! I would never…"

"I'm not saying you would on purpose", Bumblebee held his palms outward in a placating gesture, "But…you know. Megatron's smart".

"So am I", Sari snapped, "And I'm not gonna get tricked by him. He's in prison. He's harmless. And I'm going to go to him tonight and find out what he knows!"

"No way. Prime will never let you go. And I'm going to tell him. This is way too serious for me to not tell him".

Sari's clear blue eyes locked onto him, and he shifted uncomfortably under their gaze. She put her hands on her hips and spoke quietly.

"Remember what you said at the space bridge nexus on Cybertron? When we were about to go home?"

"Huh? Uhm…maybe…"

"You told me you'd do whatever it took to help me find out who I really am and were I came from".

"Oh…yeah. I might have said…something like that", Bumblebee twiddled his thumbs and looked down.

"If you really meant that you won't tell Prime", said Sari grimly.

Bumblebee sighed and nodded slowly, "Fine. You're right. I won't tell Prime".

"Yay!" Sari jumped up and pumped the air with her fist, suddenly a child once more, "I knew I could count on you, Bumblebee".

The bot frowned, annoyed he had been so easily manipulated by her.

"I'm gonna go tonight", Sari was saying, "I'll take the space bridge and sneak my way into the stockades. No-one's gonna know I was ever there".

"Fine. Just one tiny change though", answered Bumblebee.

She stopped prancing around to look at him, "What?"

"I'm going with you".

* * *

Slipstream paced up and down one of the dark corridors of the abandoned power plant, muttering angrily to herself. All her plans for the future lay in ruins. With the subspace communicator destroyed she had no way of contacting the Decepticon forces throughout the galaxy.

At least they had received the message from Megatron. That was something. But it was pretty useless to them. All they had learned from it was that he was being held prisoner on Cybertron, and he had a unique interest in the technorganic brat she had encounter recently.

Although it seemed fruitless she had carried out Megatron's orders anyway. Before his message to Sari Megatron had included instructions for any Decepticons who received the transmission on where to find Sari and strict orders to ensure the message was addressed to her and only her.

She obeyed a dutiful Decepticon, but it did her no real good. As far as she could see was stranded on the most repulsive, organic infested, moist planet for all eternity with her moronic crew.

A ripple of laughter came from the main reactor room. She ignored it at first, but it gradually grew louder and louder until it began to infuriate her. She stormed into the reactor room, ready to berate the Constructicons who were undoubtedly the culprits.

What she saw stopped her in her tracks. The three Constructicons were lounging around in a sort of circle, noisily slurping at oil barrels. What surprised Slipstream was that Soundwave was also sitting with them, can of oil in hand.

When she had regained her composure she marched over to them, "And what are you all celebrating, exactly?"

"Eh, it worked, didn't it?" Mixmaster squinted up at her, "'Thing worked out alright. Th' thing worked".

He was obviously intoxicated. So, judging from the way he was swaying back and forth, was Scrapper. Dirt Boss however, while downing can after can, appeared unaffected.

"What did he say?" Slipstream asked him.

"He means everything worked out", Dirt Boss answered in his surly growl, "We lost the communicator but we still got word from the Big Bots. So it was a success, ya see?"

"Oh. I suppose so, in the most minor way possible", the femmebot looked sullenly over the group. Mixmaster and Scrapper were drinking heavily, belching and laughing merrily, pausing occasionally to wipe oil away from their faceplates. Soundwave however just sat in silence, gripping his oil can.

"What are you doing?" Slipstream turned on him, "How can you even drink? You don't have a mouth".

"I am not drinking", he answered, "I am simulating the intake of oil".

He lifted the barrel and titled it towards him. The contents spilled messily over his faceplate.

"For spark's sake, why are you doing that?" Slipstream recoiled at the sight of thick oil dripping off him.

"Operation: morale improvement. To improve sense of camaraderie. Research indicates intake of oil is a popular pastime of Decepticons".

She stared at him. She was beginning to wonder if Soundwave was developing a sense of humour. It was impossible to tell for sure, what with his droning delivery that made him sound constantly deadly serious, but it was just possible that somewhere behind those bright optics lurked a personality. Possible.

"Ya need to lighten up", Scrapper stuttered, distracting her.

"Yeah, he's right, baby", Mixmaster nodded.

He had obviously been drinking for quite some time by now, Slipstream thought, because otherwise he'd never dare to call her 'baby'.

"Here, catch", Scrapper clumsily tossed an oil can in her direction.

She caught it and turned it over in her hands. She was stressed out and tired. Something held her relax _would_ be nice.

"Go on, 's good for ya", Mixmaster said between noisy hiccups.

Slipstream hesitated, then muttered, "Ah, slag it" before tearing the top off and sipping at the contents.

* * *

As he regained consciousness Jazz could hear hurried talking and the clatter of footsteps, but he could see nothing. His optic sensors were offline. Then in an instant they reactivated and his visor flashed back to life. An indistinct blur focused and became Ratchet, leaning over him.

"Well, I'll be an engine block. It worked!" the old bot exclaimed.

Jazz looked down to examine the state of his body. He was surprised. Not only had his lower half been safely reattached to his torso, but there was no exposed wiring and much of the damage to his amour had been repaired. He was still missing his right forearm and he felt like scrap but it was a surprise to even be online, let alone functional.

"Hah!" Ratchet was grinning, "I gave your systems a jump start, kid. Figured you might want to know what was going on. I managed to repair most of your systems and bodywork while you were in stasis. Still need to construct a replacement servo though", he nodded at the blackened stump that was Jazz's right arm.

Jazz nodded, "Thanks doc-bot. Think what I need right now is some exercise…"

He went to get up, but his systems seized up and he fell back into a prone position on the stretcher.

"You're not going anywhere", Optimus said, appearing behind Ratchet.

"That's right. I've kept your motor functions offline for now so I can make sure you're fully functional before you go wrecking yourself again", Ratchet explained.

"Oh. Makes sense I guess…"

He was interrupted by Optimus who barged forward angrily, "What on Earth were you thinking, Jazz?"

Already disoriented, Jazz looked up at his leader with a nonplussed expression on his face, "What do you mean, Prime?"

"Do you have any idea what kind of state you were in when I found you? You were almost in two pieces! It's only thanks to Ratchet here that your spark didn't fade".

"Uh…yeah, I dig that. Like I said, thanks doc-bot".

"Don't mention it", Ratchet quietly stepped aside for Optimus.

"You should never have let the fight come to this", Optimus barked, "As soon as you were realized you were overmatched you should have called for backup".

Jazz turned away, "I figured you bots were all busy. I had a job to do".

"That was no reason not to tell us you needed help. Myself, Bulkhead and Ratchet could have provided assistance".

The cyber-ninja gave no answer. Optimus waited.

Eventually Jazz sighed, "Thing is, O.P, I just wanted to prove I'm not dead-weight, know what I mean?"

"Not really", Optimus answered.

"Well, you cats can all handle 'Con's like nobody's business, and that's cool. If I'm gonna be a part of this team I wanted to pull my weight".

"Is that what this is about?" Optimus frowned, "Jazz, no-one's asking you to prove yourself".

"Maybe not. But I got to".

"What? Why?"

"You bots have all suffered and worked hard. I been stuck slummin' it with a cushy Elite Guard posting for eons, dig? I gotta earn my keep. And what do I got to show for it…" Jazz raised the mangled stump that was his right arm and looked at it ruefully.

"Do you think that's what this team is about?" snapped Optimus, "About being able to kick Decepticon skid-plate? About proving ourselves in battle?"

"None of us were up to the task when we got started", added Ratchet quietly.

"The only reason any of this team is still functioning is because we work _together_. We don't take unnecessary risks and if we need help, then we ask each other for it", Optimus said.

Jazz considered this, then nodded slowly, "Yeah, I dig it. I'm sorry O.P. Guess working in the Elite Guard for so long got me thinking in a lone wolf style".

Optimus' stern expression softened and he rubbed at his tired optics, "It's alright, Jazz. I understand. I just don't want anything to happen to you, or to any of us. I won't lose anyone else".

With that he left the room abruptly. Jazz and Ratchet exchanged looks, then Ratchet went back to work building a replacement servo for Jazz.

"Can I slide a question by you, doc-bot?" asked the cyber-ninja.

"Uh-huh", grunted Ratchet as he hunched over the parts he was attending to with his blowtorch.

"You think Prime's hurtin' bad over Prowl?"

Ratchet looked up, "Yeah, I think you might be right there. We're all suffering in our own way, but I'm worried about Prime. I think it's getting to him".

"Word. So…what can we do about it?"

"Not a lot, I guess. Keep an optic on him, make sure he's okay. It's like Prime said – we look out for each other".

"Gotcha", Jazz settled back down; despite his injuries, his previous foolishness and a chewing-out from Prime, he was feeling pretty good. Being berated by Optimus wasn't like a strict lecture from Ultra Magnus or a mocking rant from Sentinel. It felt like the stern concern of a captain who genuinely cared for his team. And the team cared too.

"Hey, doc-bot, I know I'm piling on the favours", Jazz said, "But while you're tuning me up, any chance you can clip my wings?"

"Huh?" Ratchet's face screwed up in confusion, but then he saw Jazz was pointing with his remaining servo at the Elite Guard symbol on his chestplate.

The old mech smiled, "Consider it done, kid".

* * *

Bill Sorenson, the Detroit Shipyard security foreman, whistled a cheerful tune to himself as he wandered alone through the dingy, silent docks. It was late and the shadows were lengthening along the wet, dirty floor.

Bill twirled the master keycard in his hand as he made his way towards the main gate to lock up for the evening and go home. It had been a long, boring day. He had heard about the latest alien robot attack on the radio, but all he knew about it was that it was over and a catastrophe had been avoided thanks to the Autobots. He was looking forward to hearing more about it once he got home.

As he passed a row of extra-large shipping crates he heard a clattering noise coming from the right. He swung about and flicked on his torch.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" he called out into the gathering gloom.

There was no reply. He was about to dismiss the noise when he heard it again, louder this time. Cautiously, he stepped forward, sweeping his flashlight left and right.

He could hear voices. He headed in their direction. As he rounded a corner in the maze of crates he froze in his tracks.

Several sets of gleaming red lights glared out of the darkness at him. There was an unearthly growl, the whirr of moving metal and the crash of a massive footfall. Bill screamed, dropped his flashlight and ran for the main gate.

Blackout reared up to his full height and trained one of his forearm-mounted duel blasters at the retreating human. Strika took him by the arm and lowered his weapon.

"Leave it, Blackout. Don't waste ammunition".

"No witnesses", Blackout grunted.

"Doesn't matter. We won't be here for long anyway".

Blackout nodded, satisfied. He slumped back over, leaning against one of the crates and denting it with his bulk. The members of Team Chaar sat around in a loose group as Oil Slick attended to Spittor's wounds with a selection of wicked-looking tools. He had already completed repairs on himself, Strika and Blackout. While none of them were functioning at one hundred percent they were certainly feeling a lot better than they had.

Cyclonus was staring gloomily at the reflection of his face in a muddy puddle. He traced one finger along the blemishing scar idly.

"You really ought to let me look at that", Oil Slick said.

"Not happening", Cyclonus hissed.

Strika looked at him, "You're a close-quarters fighter. You need depth perception. Let him fix up your optic. If you're so proud of that scar then you can keep that, but I've no interest in half-blind soldiers".

"Optic's functioning fine", Cyclonus answered, and as Strika leaned forward to look she could see the sensors underneath the black scar and shattered lens were still glowing.

"Not good at taking orders, are you?" Strika snapped, but decided to let it go. If Cyclonus wanted to spend the rest of his lifecycle walking around with half his face plate hanging off then, well, that was his business.

She had relentlessly grilled him on why he had set off on his own before they had deployed from the _Payload_. Predictably she had gotten no real answers off him.

It had occurred to her after she sent him back to the _Payload_ to fetch the medical supplies that there was every chance the rogue would commandeer the ship, take off and leave them stranded on the repulsive organic planet. She wouldn't have put it past him and she had been on the verge of sending Thundercracker and Skywarp after him when he had returned with the supplies.

So for now, while she was tired, she was willing to let him get off easy. But as soon as she had her strength back she was going to put him back into his place.

"Will you hurry up?" Thundercracker snarled at Oil Slick, catching Strika's attention, "Forget the repulsive amphibian and fix _me_! My glorious plating has been scratched and I demand an overhaul to do me justice!"

"I'm a chemical warrior, not a medi-bot", Oil Slick spat from within the confines of his newly-constructed helmet, "Wait your turn".

"Oh no! I think I'm losing the feeling in my right servo!" Skywarp whimpered, "Please hurry! I don't think I'm going to make it!"

"You're fine", Oil Slick snorted.

"Boss?" Cyclonus said.

Strika started. Unlike the others Cyclonus hardly ever called her 'boss'.

"Yes?"

"Maybe I should have mentioned this earlier but I detected some Decepticon energy signals".

"You have? Where? On this planet?"

"Within this city, I think. Not too far from here".

Strika rubbed her cheek thoughtfully. Cyclonus did have the most advanced sensors of any of her team. So, more Decepticons? Interesting.

"We should go find them", Spittor wheezed, "Every cycle we're out here we risk being found by those lousy Autobots".

"Negative", replied Strika, "The Autobots are hurting too. They'll need to tend to their wounded. We're safe for at least a few mega cycles. What's more, we don't know if these Decepticons are friendly. If Starscream did start a mutiny here, who knows who else he recruited to his cause".

"Or cloned", Cyclonus observed, ignoring the filthy look Thundercracker threw at him.

"If they're hostile we can't risk facing them in our damaged state", Strika continued, "We wait until we're recharged and fully functional, then we go look for them".


	20. Megatron awaits

Author's note: Whew, I didn't think I was gonna make my self-imposed 5 day deadline this time, but I just managed it! Sorry if the fic's not been too exciting since the Team Chaar fight but it's gonna pick up again soon.

* * *

"The sixth reason Shtarscweam was such a jerk is…is…he…uhm…" Slipstream stuttered as she struggled to remember what she was talking about.

As Soundwave watched, she lifted another oil can to her lips and chugged it, throwing back her long neck. As the mega cycles had passed she had drunk barrel after barrel of the substance. It had long since overcharged her systems and she was well and truly intoxicated, and had been rambling on for quite some time about how much she loathed her progenitor.

Mixmaster and Scrapper were in a similar state, although they were far more jovial about it, linking arms and singing nonsense loudly as they swung their oil barrels around wildly, spilling oil everywhere. Dirt Boss on the other hand had drunk just as much as everyone else, but appeared unaffected, drinking silently and moodily in a corner.

"So…as I was shaying…Shtarscream…he…um…" Slipstream hiccupped loudly, "Used to think he was _it_, ya know? Like he knew everything. But Meg…Meg…Megytron, he was waaaay smarter. I shoulda been second in command….coulda _been_ someone, you know? But instead I'm shtuck here with you…" she glared at Soundwave with venom as if blaming him for her predicament, then her head sunk into her chest as she trailed off into a slurred ramble.

From the other side of the room Dirt Boss looked up and grunted, "Light-weights", before downing another can in one quick gulp.

Soundwave was about to say something in Slipstream's defence when Laserbeak suddenly entered, darting inside through one of the large windows. He beat his wings and perched on Soundwave's forearm.

"Laserbeak: report", droned Soundwave.

Laserbeak opened his beak and emitted a series of high-pitched cries and squawks, too high-pitched to be detected by average audio sensors. Soundwave however was able to hear them and translate the frequencies into language. He stood up suddenly.

Dirt Boss looked at him, "Now what's a matter wit' you?"

"Laserbeak has located several unfamiliar Decepticons in the city", Soundwave replied, "They appear to be recuperating from an encounter with the Autobots".

"Oh. So?"

"We must prepare for their arrival", Soundwave looked at Slipstream, "What are your orders, commander?"

Slipstream pointed at him furiously, "Orders? Always with the orders, you lousy…think for yourself for once. I mean…sheesh…" she fell heavily onto her back, groaning.

Soundwave inclined his head, "As you command".

And so he thought for himself. It occurred to him that if the other Decepticons were to evaluate them for possible acceptance into the Decepticon army, then it was probably best that they were at their most presentable. And Slipstream was in no state to impress anybody. She needed time to rest first.

He walked towards her, knelt down and picked her up, struggling because she was substantially larger than he was. She didn't protest or even seem to notice as he made his way towards her private quarters; the central control room of the plant.

Soon however Slipstream stirred and looked up at him with baleful optics, "What do you think you're doing?"

"You require rest".

"What are you, my carer?" her head flopped to one side and she didn't speak for a while.

When she did she said, "I'll let you in on a little secret Soundwave".

"Proceed".

"I've had a little too much to drink", she suddenly burst into a fit of giggles.

She was still sniggering when Soundwave walked into her quarters and eased her down on the stack of enormous solar panels that served as her makeshift bed.

"You never let me have any fun", Slipstream whined at him.

Soundwave left. He intended to deploy Laserbeak and Ratbat to alternate keeping watch on the new Decepticons, so he would have plenty of warning if they were coming. Until then he would ensure the Constructicons were also rested, tidy the mess left by their antics in the reactor and also clear away the remnants of the communications tower.

"Hey, Soundwave?" Slipstream called after him.

He halted.

"Thanks", she said.

"Recognition: unnecessary", he replied, and went about his duties.

* * *

Bulkhead yawned and rubbed at his optics with his heavy claws. It was late, and he was tired. He made his way inside the Autobot base, grumbling to himself.

"Never should have volunteered for that late night patrol", he muttered.

As he walked into the main room he looked over in the direction of the television and found, to his surprise, that Bumblebee was sitting on the couch, playing on his console.

"You still up, little buddy?" Bulkhead asked.

"Uh-huh. Couldn't power down. So, how did the patrol go?"

"Didn't see nothin'. Guessing the 'Cons are hiding somewhere where their energy signatures are shielded. No sign of any of them in the places we fought 'em either. Looks like they gave us the slip".

Bumblebee nodded but didn't reply.

Bulkhead cocked his head to one side, "You okay, pal? You said you couldn't power down".

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just a little nervous I guess".

"Nervous? How come?"

"Erm…no reason".

Bulkhead smiled knowingly, "You're not still worried about the Decepticons, are you?"

"No, of course not".

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Just…never mind. Don't worry about it".

Bulkhead's sympathetic grin broadened, "Are you suuuure?"

Bumblebee span around angrily, "Bulkhead, will you just leave me alone for five cycles!" he yelled.

"Okay, okay! Sheese. No need to be so defensive", Bulkhead sighed and stomped out of the room, "I'm gonna power down. Maybe you'll be less of a jerk in the morning".

Bumblebee watched him go with a pang of guilt. He hadn't meant to snap at Bulkhead. His nerves were getting to him, there was no doubt about that. He really had no desire to go through with Sari's plan, but if she insisted, then it was better for him to be with her than her to go alone.

He waited for another hour, unenthusiastically playing video games. Then when the time came he stood up, turned the TV off, crept quietly to the main door and slipped silently into the night.

* * *

A sudden bleeping noise startled Strika as she sat brooding in the darkness. She produced a datapad and peered at the small screen.

_Oh please, no, not now_, she thought, but pressed the 'receive transmission' key regardless.

Onslaught's visage appeared on the screen. He saluted. Strika did the same, although she was repulsed by the sight of her biggest rival for the claim of Megatron's top General.

"General Strika, the council demands an update on your progress", he declared in a haughty tone, "Have you arrived on planet Earth yet?"

"Affirmative. My team made planetfall approximately twelve mega cycles ago".

"Ah, excellent", he waited for a moment, and when she did not continue he pressed her, "Well? Have you engaged the Autobots?"

"Affirmative. Almost immediately upon making planetfall we split up and engaged a total of nine Autobots".

"Splendid. Go on".

This was the part Strika was dreading, but she decided to bite the bullet and get on with it, "Although I was able to confirm that Megatron is indeed being held captive on Cybertron, unfortunately we were unable to capture any of the Autobots. In a series of skirmishes several of my team were severely injured and we were forced to retreat to recuperate".

Onslaught's optic band brightened considerably with increased interest, "I'm sorry, can you confirm that? Team Chaar…_failed_?"

He relished the word, savouring every last syllable. Strika's grip on the datapad tightened, and little cracks formed on the viewscreen as she shook with suppressed fury.

"Yes", she growled, "We….failed".

"Most unfortunate", Onslaught said brightly, "I shall have to report this to the Council, you understand".

"Wait. We will attempt a second, co-ordinated attack within the next few solar cycles. We _will_ capture these Autobots and extract the information we need. It's only a matter of time".

"What makes you think you'll be any more successful second time around?" Onslaught snorted.

"We have detected resident Decepticon energy signals. I shall search them out within a few mega cycles, as soon as my team is sufficiently rested. They may be useful".

"Perhaps. Or perhaps they are traitors. It's possible Starscream…"

"We have already considered that possibility, General Onslaught. We will make contact with them regardless".

"So be it. I will pass on your report to the Council. General Onslaught out. Oh, and Strika?"

"Yes?"

"It's just business, nothing personal", he chuckled as he terminated the transmission.

Strika glared at the now blank screen. She wanted to scream and smash the datapad into a million tiny fragments. Instead she took a deep breath and replaced it in its compartment on her backpack.

"I respected those Autobots", she snarled at no-one in particular, "I was going to allow them a chance to escape with their sparks. And they repay me with humiliation in the optics of my rivals!"

She suddenly ploughed her fist into one of the metal crates, gouging a crater in it as wide as her beefy arm. Alarmed, the rest of Team Chaar looked up.

"Please don't do that", Skywarp whimpered, "I have a very sensitive spark".

"Aargh!" Strika raged, ignoring him, "No more nonsense! Team Chaar, get ready to move out. We'll track down these renegade Decepticons and…"

She stopped mid-sentence and her optics flared wide. Something was wrong. Somebody was missing.

She threw up her arms and bellowed in despair, "Where has the fool Cyclonus gone now?!"

* * *

Bumblebee pulled up outside Sumdac Tower quietly. Sari was waiting for him at the door, wrapped up in a sweater. The Autobot transformed and headed towards her.

"Hi", she said, huddling over and shivering in the cold wind of the night, "You ready?"

"Yeah, I guess".

She stepped forward and the doors slid open for them. They went inside and made their way towards the elevator in silence.

"Do we have to do this?" Bumblebee asked as Sari pressed the button to open the elevator doors.

"No, _you _don't", Sari answered as they stepped inside, "But I'm going".

"I don't know. I've been having second thoughts. Maybe we should tell Prime".

"Bumblebee, you _promised_".

"I know, I know…" he sighed and hesitated, "If I don't go, you're going to go anyway, aren't you?"

"Yup", she answered.

"Then you're stuck with me".

As the elevator ascended Bumblebee thought of Bulkhead. He would make sure to apologise to him later. It was beginning to nag at him and he had more than enough worries as it was.

The elevator doors opened out onto the roof of Sumdac Tower. The silver moonlight reflected off the ominously looming space bridge pylons. Bumblebee was nervous. He shifted uneasily as Sari hurried over to the control console and began typing in commands.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Bumblebee asked, leaning over her shoulder to watch.

"Sure I'm sure. It's not exactly rocket science, Bumblebee. It's just quantum-electro dynamics".

"Oh…okay then", Bumblebee looked down and noticed that the flesh on Sari's fingers had split into segments and retracted to reveal multi-pointed wires that she flew across the control console, pressing buttons in a sequence that made no sense to the young Autobot.

"Um…how're you doing that?"

"I don't know, exactly. It's almost like the computer's telling me what I need to do. I can't explain it", Sari's brow was furrowed in concentration as she entered yet more commands into the machine.

A sudden whining noise, like a massive generator powering up, made Bumblebee jump. Sari's hands returned to their normal state and she turned to look at the space bridge.

"There, that should do it".

The whine grew louder and louder as a ripple of energy formed between the pylons, flaring out into a pulsing void. What felt like an incredible wind swept across the roof of Sumdac Tower, flinging Sari's sweater away.

Bumblebee had been dreading this moment all night. At the very least he was sure he was going to receive a lecture like no other from Prime. At the very worst…well, this was Megatron they were going to see. Bumblebee didn't want to consider the worst possible outcome.

"So, this thing is going to take us to Cybertron, right?"

"Yeah".

Bumblebee looked down at her. A tremble had crept into her voice and her face was drawn and intense. She was frightened. For some reason that comforted Bumblebee. He had begun to fear that Sari was too eager, excited even, in anticipation of this moment. It was reassuring to know that she still had her doubts.

He leaned down and took her by the hand. She smiled nervously up at him.

"Still want to do this?" he asked.

"Definitely".

"Alright then. It's warpin' time", as one they leapt into the shimmering portal and vanished. The portal deactivated and closed behind them.

A few seconds afterwards, while transwarp energy was still crackling up and down the pylons, a massive dark figure landed where they had stood a moment before. It looked around before kneeling down and picking up Sari's sweater.

In silence, Cyclonus examined the garment closely.

"So close", he whispered as he cast a grim look at the space bridge, "And yet so far. Be careful, little one".

He dropped the sweater and took off.

* * *

Arcee was woken from her stasis nap by a loud creaking noise from outside her room. She lay on her Autobot-sized bed, looking up at the ceiling. Another creak and what sounded like a footstep followed.

Her curiosity aroused, the femmebot stretched, yawned and clambered off her bed and headed into the corridor outside her room. Looking around, she saw Bulkhead making his way towards the main room of the Autobot base, doing his best to be stealthy.

She trotted towards him, "Bulkhead?"

He gasped in surprise and turned around, "Huh? Arcee? Sorry, I didn't want to wake you".

"It's alright. What are you doing?"

"Couldn't drop off. Me and Bumblebee kinda had an argument earlier. I figured it was my fault so I wanted to say sorry if I got on his crankcase so I went to see if he was still up".

"And is he?"

"Well, he's not in his room, so I figure he must be still playing video games", he looked shame-faced at her, "Real sorry I woke you up. You should go back to bed. I'll go speak to him now".

"Don't worry about it. You go talk to him".

He nodded and crept into the main room. For some reason Arcee was compelled to wait and listen. She heard nothing. A moment later Bulkhead reappeared in the corridor.

"He's not here! He's gone!"

"Gone? Are you sure?"

"Yeah! There's no sign of him!"

"Hold on", Arcee hurried towards Bumblebee's room and double-checked it; Bulkhead was right, he was gone.

"See?" Bulkhead said as Arcee emerged from Bumblebee's room, "He's just disappeared!"

"Don't panic. Maybe he just went for a drive, to clear his processor or something".

"Maybe. But I'm gonna go find him", Bulkhead was already on his way towards the exit, "Make sure the little guy's okay".

"Shouldn't we get the others?" asked Arcee.

"Nah, Bumblebee'll never forgive me if I wake up Ratchet to go looking for him. Don't think doc-bot'd forgive me either".

Arcee hesitated, then said, "Wait, I'm coming with you".

The two Autobots transformed and headed out into the night, driving down the deserted street.

"Ya don't have to", Bulkhead was saying as they drove side-by-side, "You should go get some rest. I mean, you've only just been fixed up".

"I'm fine. Hip's feeling as good as new. I've rested plenty".

"Well yeah, but…"

"Now, now Bulkhead. Do you think a little delicate femmebot like me needs looking after?"

Bulkhead stuttered, embarrassed, "Uh…no, of course…I…I…"

She was amused by his awkward nature. It was quite endearing. Out loud she said, "Then it's settled. We go on together".

"Okay okay, it's just that…hey, woah. You sensing that?"

"Sensing what?"

"Residual transwarp energy! It's coming from Sumdac Tower!"

"You think Bumblebee fired up the space bridge? I can't see why he would".

"I dunno", Bulkhead swerved suddenly and started off in the direction of Sumdac Tower, "Thing is, he can't work it. Someone else must be using it".

"Either way, we should check it out", Arcee followed him, while still checking her energy signal database, "I'm not detecting Bumblebee's energy signature anyway".

They hurried to Sumdac Tower, making quick progress through the empty streets. Moments later they had boarded the cargo elevator and rode it to the rooftop.

"Slag, no sign of him!" Bulkhead thundered forward to examine the control console, "But it looks like someone set this to transwarp to the Cybertron Space Bridge Nexus! And it wasn't long ago either…"

Arcee had just spotted Sari's sweater and was bending over to pick it up when Bulkhead cried out in alarm. She looked up and saw a long, hooked dart had embedded itself into his neck.

"Bulkhead! Are you okay?!" she rushed over to him.

"I…uhh…I'm…" his optics began to glaze over and his speech was slurred. Arcee reached up and pulled the dart from his neck.

She held it up, "Slag. Cyber-toxic dart", she growled and tossed it aside, "Old Decepticon weapon. They used them in the Great War".

A cruel voice chuckled and answered, "Sometimes, the old ones are the best".

Bulkhead was beginning to lose consciousness and his voice came in laboured gasps, but he managed to say, "I…know that voice".

Arcee reached for her blades and she assumed a fighting stance, ignoring the chill of fear that jolted through her circuits, "So do I. It's Lockdown".


	21. Visiting hours

Author's note: Okay, this is important. Without being too spoiler-y, a certain character is making a return in this chapter. Unfortunately, due to this character's unique nature which works brilliantly onscreen, he can be rather cumbersome to write for if you describe everything he's doing. Therefore to make everything flow a little better I've decided to use different regular text, **bold**, and _italics_ when he talks. You'll see why and it should be fairly clear what's going on.

* * *

Arcee scanned left and right through the assorted debris that had accumulated on the pinnacle of Sumdac Tower. She couldn't see her adversary and there was no hint of a foreign energy signature on her signal bank, but there was no doubt in her processor. _He_ was there. Hunting her.

Behind her Bulkhead groaned, "Hey…uh…I can't…can't…"

He sank to his knees and his optics closed. Although the dart had been removed the toxin had done its job. With a sigh he fell on his side.

"Hahaha. It's true what they say", a husky voice sneered out of the darkness.

Arcee whirled around to face it, blades cocked and ready to strike. There was no sign of her enemy.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall", he retorted from his hiding place.

Terror gripped Arcee like a cold hand on her shoulder. The memory of that skull-like visage leering at her, mocking her and her would-be rescuer Ratchet, all those stellar cycles ago…

The cause of her lost life and her million stellar cycle sentence in a dark, dingy prison, forgotten by all and missed by no-one. The creature that had haunted her seemingly endless dreams as she lay in stasis, helpless and unable to even scream or beg for help. Lockdown.

The sound of slow, purposeful footsteps came from nowhere and everywhere at once. Arcee stood motionless, paralysed with fear. The blades slipped from her open palms and clattered to the floor. She didn't want to see the end coming but she could not tear her optics away from the tangled pile of machinery she was certain he was lurking in.

"My my, I certainly do have an effect on the femmebots", he taunted, "Don't worry, sweetheart. I don't want to take you apart. I want some information. See, I'm looking for someone".

The footsteps grew louder. He was right _there_. In front of her. Or at least, he should have been. It sounded like he was but she couldn't see him.

"Now, try not to be alarmed. Yer can't see me 'cos I've got an active camouflage mod. Works like a charm. Oh, and don't worry about your friend. He's been given a dose of neural-sedatives. Should put him out for a coupla' mega cycles and then he'll be up on those giant feet of his".

His camouflage was evidently very effective as judging from the proximity of his voice he was standing no more than a few meters in front of her and she could see nothing.

"I'm looking for a technorganic creature the Autobots on this mudball keep as a pet", Lockdown declared, "Know where I can find it?"

Although she couldn't bring herself to answer she wondered what Lockdown wanted with Sari. Who would put out a bounty on her?

"See, my ship's sensors detected this weird energy signature I figured might be her. But by the time I touched down and got here it was gone, and instead all I got was massive transwarp readings. Then you and your buddy show up. So tell me, sister, and things'll go a lot easier on yer. Where…"

He faltered mid-sentence. There was a pause.

"Say…I _know_ you, don't I?" he mused, "You're sure not one of Optimus Prime's team, not last time I checked. But I definitely know you. Let me think…"

An invisible force gripped Arcee by the chin and lifted her head to look directly up into the face of an invisible enemy.

"Hmm….hey! You're that intel-bot I swiped back in the good ol' days, ain't yer? Hah! I knew it. Had you pegged for deactivation after your CPU got fried by that EMP blast your friend fired. Great rescue job that was by old Creaky Leaky, eh?"

Before Arcee knew what she was doing she threw a brutal punch at the cloaked bounty hunter. From the surprised cry and clang of metal-on-metal she knew she had hit home.

"His name", she snarled through gritted teeth as she stooped to pick up her swords, "Is Ratchet!"

* * *

The streets of Iacon were as busy as ever, filled with bustling Autobots going to and fro. Bumblebee avoided the crowded streets and raced through the alleys and seldom-used passages in his Earth mode speedster form, keeping to the shadows.

Sitting in his driver's seat, Sari asked, "How come you're being so sneaky?"

"Because if by some miracle Prime _doesn't_ find out we hijacked the space bridge so we could sneak into a maximum-security prison and chat to Cybertron's most wanted, then I don't want anyone on Cybertron knowing we were here".

"What makes you think you'll be recognized?"

"You kidding? My chassis is famous now! I'm a superstar in my hometown! I'm a major celeb".

"Plus I suppose your vehicle mode would stick out a little on Cybertron", Sari observed dryly.

"Oh. Yeah. Well, there is that too".

Sari smiled and leaned back in the seat, "How much further is it? Seems like we've been driving for hours".

"Not far. Having to go through the tunnels slowed me down. Once we get out of the industrial sector we're like, there".

"Cool", she looked out through the windows at the bleak metal plains of Cybertron and sighed, "Hey, Bumblebee, thanks for helping me out with this".

"No problem, short stuff".

"Seriously, I mean it. I know it's a stupid idea but I just feel…well, I have to know. Maybe when I get some closure on the whole protoform thing I can get on with my life. Live like a normal kid".

"Oh. Cool".

They fell silent. Sari sensed something in the air.

"Are you okay, Bumblebee?"

"Yeah, I'm good".

"Come on, you can tell me".

"Well…it's just…when you're 'living like a normal kid', you're not gonna forget us, are you?"

"What?", Sari was stunned, "No, of course not. You guys are the best friends a girl could have".

"Oh".

."…Why, have I been ignoring you?"

"….Well, maybe just a bit", he sounded sheepish.

"Oh, Sorry. I didn't realize", she bit her lip, "I guess I just got carried away, what with starting school and all. I didn't mean to be, like, a jerk. I promise I'll still spend as much time with you guys. Honest".

"Glad to hear it. And don't sweat it. Maybe I'm just being silly", before Sari could object he changed the subject, "By the way, security's gonna be on overdrive at the Stockades so I hope you got a plan to get inside".

"Nope, I don't".

"Oh. That's a bummer. 'Cos we're there".

He braked hard in the shadows of a looming building and transformed, placing Sari gently on the ground as he did so. They peered around the corner. About one hundred meters directly in front of them was the massively fortified bunker that they had recently seen Megatron locked away in. Standing to attention at the entrance were two Autotroopers.

"So, any ideas?" Bumblebee asked.

"Kinda. Give me my jetpack".

Bumblebee opened the storage compartment on his back and pulled out Sari's scooter. He handed it to her and with the flick of a button it converted to its jetpack form. She strapped it onto her shoulders and without warning took off.

"Sari, wait! What are you doing?" Bumblebee called after her as loudly as he dared.

Sari approached the two Autotroopers from a wide angle, taking care to stay out of their line of sight. She manoeuvred herself carefully until she was hovering just above and behind them, then opened her palms and launched a pulse of energy.

It shot between the two Autotroopers and bolted off into the gloom. With a startled shout the two Autobot guards hurried after it to investigate. When they were a sufficient distance away Sari motioned for Bumblebee to join her.

He hurried over to her as she went to work on the lock console, her fingers already separated into the wires that masterfully took control of whatever they touched. Within seconds the coded, alarmed door slid open silently for them.

"I also disabled the surveillance cams and erased all footage from the past hour", Sari informed her friend as she led the way inside the Stockade.

"Wow", Bumblebee blinked, "Megatron wasn't kidding when he said you were up to breaking in here".

* * *

The rooftop of Sumdac Tower was witness to a bizarre scene. Bulkhead was slumped over to one side, deep in stasis lock. Arcee leapt across the roof, swinging her twin plasma blades at thin air. Every few seconds she switched about and lunged forward to attack in another direction, lashing out at seemingly nothing.

But she wasn't attacking nothing. She followed her audio sensors, listening for the tell-tale sound of the retreating Lockdown's footsteps as he backed away from her frenzied strikes. But she had yet to make her mark on him. His cloaking device was flawless – all she could see was an occasional ripple of movement as she closed in, but then she lost track of him. He was effectively invisible and untouchable.

Lockdown watched the femmebot's efforts with a degree of amusement. She was tenacious; he had to give her that. It was dangerous to stay within range of her impressive swordsbotship, even while the cloaking device mod was active. But soon she would tire and then he would close in and restrain her. Then he would find out where that technorganic freak was hiding. If she had transwarped to Cybertron then he would follow her, if necessary. After he got the necessary codes for the space bridge off the femmebot.

He sidestepped another furious charge and resisted the urge to laugh at the way she stumbled, out-of-control, arms flailing madly. It wasn't going to last much longer.

Something violently struck the bounty hunter from behind. He staggered and fell, a burning sensation spreading across his backplate. As he hit the floor a wave of crackling energy consumed him.

Arcee heard the crash of her adversary toppling over and turned to face him. She saw a shower of sparks and bolts of electrical energy pouring from an invisible source that shimmered, wavered, and then materialized into the form of Lockdown.

The death mask visage of her ancient tormentor nearly stopped her in her tracks again, but then she saw the look of alarm in his optics as he looked down at his own servos and realized he was visible once more. It gave her confidence.

"What the…?" Lockdown studied himself, disoriented by the blast and his sudden vulnerability. What in the galaxy had happened? Active camouflage mods didn't just 'explode'. Who had struck him? He couldn't see any attackers…

But he had no time to ponder the matter. Arcee swept towards him, blades cocked for a deadly strike at his chest. As he stood up on one knee he struck out with his hook on his right forearm, snagging Arcee's swords and deflecting the blows.

His left servo retracted; in its place extended a fearsome, serrated chainsaw. He swept with it at her ankles, forcing her to leap back and giving him the time and room he needed to compose himself.

For the second time that day Arcee closed with an opponent, slashing and stabbing, driving him back with meticulously-aimed strikes.

* * *

Bumblebee and Sari hurried down the dreary corridors of the Stockades. Every so often they would have to hide behind a corner to avoid a patrolling Autotrooper, or Sari would have to stop at a door control panel to hack its systems and let them pass. But they made steady progress, following the route they had taken the last time they had been there.

They didn't speak. There was nothing left to say. They had made it this far and there was no turning back now.

A great door rose up before them. Sari opened it and they slipped quietly inside. Rows of bare cells, shielded by a grid of laser shields, were arrayed before them with Decepticon prisoners contained inside. They were all unfamiliar to Sari and Bumblebee, who exchanged a quick look before creeping forward, unnoticed by the silent, despondent 'Cons.

A cry went up from one of them and was taken up by the others. Sari and Bumblebee ran for the door up ahead, doing their best to tune out the hollers and bellows of the outraged Decepticons.

They hurried through the next door into a similar, smaller room with fewer cells. Hidden behind a pillar, they whispered together.

"Where to from here?" asked Bumblebee.

"I dunno. Sentinel stopped us from going any further, remember?" hissed Sari.

"Oh, that was excellent, truly excellent!" a familiar voice exclaimed, startling the pair. For a moment they feared they were discovered, but then the shrill voice continued:

"Just brilliant, o wise Blitzwing!"

"Why thank you, Sunztorm", there was a sudden change in the voice's tone, "_Ooh! Now it's Lugnut's turn_!"

"Very well", Lugnut boomed, "I spy with my optical sensors something beginning with 'm'".

There was a moment of silence, then a tired voice that Bumblebee recognized as Shockwave's answered.

"I can't think of anything beginning with 'm' in these accursed cells".

"Fool! It is Megatron!" Lugnut snapped, "For though he is not here in body, Megatron is here in spirit! Megatron is everywhere!"

"But…"

"_Everywhere_!" the giant Decepticon bellowed.

Shockwave sighed wearily, "I do wish we could find a better way to pass the time than this idiotic game".

"**If you don't like it you can shut up**!" Blitzwing's barked, "**No-one's asking you to play**!" his personality switched again, "_But zhen again, it'z your turn! Ahahah_!"

"Oh, very well. I spy with my bored, single optic something beginning with…"

Sari, who had been peering around the edge of the pillar to listen to the bizarre conversation, suddenly slipped on the smooth floor. Bumblebee reached out to stop her but she stumbled into the centre of the room, in full view of the imprisoned Decepticons.

"Hey! There's nobody here!" Ramjet declared.

There was a commotion as the five Decepticons got to their feet and peered through the laser shields at their unexpected visitor. Bumblebee went to her side. Although the Decepticons were safely contained in individual cells he couldn't help but feel nervous in the presence of so many enemies.

"C'mon, let's just go!" he said to Sari.

Sari looked up at him, "Go where? We don't know where we're going. They might know where Megatron is".

"Megatron?" Lugnut snarled, "What business do you have with the glorious Megatron?"

"Yes, vhat business could an Autobot and hiz organic pet have with our great leader? Blitzwing asked.

"Why don't you mind your _own_ business, ugly?" Bumblebee shot back, "Just tell us how to get to him".

"That won't be a problem. We know exactly where he is", Ramjet replied.

"We haven't seen Megatron since we were placed in these cells", Shockwave said, "We've heard no word of him. The guards do not answer our requests to know of his wellbeing. I fear he may be offline".

"Infidel!" thundered Lugnut, "Have faith in noble Megatron! He will return and free us from our confinement! He is alive and well".

"He is", Sari said.

The five Decepticons swivelled their heads down to look at her.

"He contacted me. He wants to talk to me", she explained.

Lugnut threw his arms in the air, "Hah! I knew it! Our leader prevails!"

"I never doubted you for a moment, most loyal and wise Lugnut", Sunstorm added.

"Excellent news", Blitzwing nodded, "If Megatron haz zummoned you, ve must not delay you. Hurry along. **Before ve change our minds and crush you into tin cans!**"

"All we do know is that he was taken through there", Shockwave pointed with one clawed hand at a door on the far side of the room.

Bumblebee reached down to scoot Sari along towards the door, "Come on, let's get out of here".

"Yes, do get moving", Shockwave said after them, "I daresay we'll be seeing you again shortly. With Lord Megatron".

Bumblebee halted. There was something about Shockwave's smug voice that irked him. He motioned for Sari to stay where she was by the door and walked towards Shockwave's cell.

"So you really think Megatron is gonna escape, huh Longarm? Oh, I'm sorry…I mean Shockwave", he grinned, "I get confused. Your Longarm disguise was nearly as boring as you are".

"Accusations of tediousness are ever the tool of weak processors", Shockwave retorted, staring at Bumblebee with his blank optic, "You may yet function long enough to regret those words".

"Or maybe I'd just whip your skid-plate like me and Bulkhead did last time", Bumblebee couldn't resist teasing the Decepticon just a little more, "I don't get how you managed to take down Ultra Magnus. I mean, you're basically the Decepticon's computer nerd. You're about as scary as a maintenance droid".

"That's not the impression I got from your little friend Blurr".

Bumblebee was about to snap off a reply when the full implications of Shockwave's words hit home. He stared into the bare faceplate of his cold enemy as the world reeled around him. Blurr has disappeared when Megatron's space bridge malfunctioned during the battle of the mines. He had been declared Missing In Action by Cybertron Command after numerous search and rescue missions had turned up with nothing.

"What…what did you do to him?" Bumblebee asked in a quaking voice.

A hint of amusement crept into Shockwave's monotone, "Ah, Blurr. An enthusiastic young bot, no doubt about that", his optic glinted with crimson light, "But to be honest I always found him the most…_crushing _bore".

Bumblebee snapped his stinger up to point at Shockwave's face, a futile gesture due to the shield separating them, but didn't seem to notice as he snarled, "No! I don't believe you! I _won't_!"

But in his spark he knew the Decepticon was not making an idle boast. He hadn't known Blurr for long, or even been particularly good friends with him, but there was something about the death of the dedicated, loyal bot at the claws of Shockwave that repulsed him.

"You freak!" he snapped at the Decepticon.

"Do not delay them, Shockwave! Not if they have been summoned by Megatron!" Lugnut warned.

"Bumblebee, please. We need to keep moving", Sari said.

He turned his outrage on her, "I told you this was a bad idea! You can't trust anything a Decepticon does or says! They're…they're…"

"I know. But we can't come this far just to go back. We'll find Blurr. I promise".

He looked at her, startled by the severity of her words. It echoed his own promise to her to find out the truth about her origins, no matter the cost.

He couldn't back out of it now. He lowered his stinger and slunk away, following Sari out the room.

The Decepticons watched them go from their cells.

"_Okay, it's Ramjet's turn now_!" Blitzwing clapped his hands together.

"Very well", the Starscream clone cleared his throat, "I spy with my little optic something beginning with 'z'".

After a short pause Blitzwing asked, "Does it really begin vit 'z'?"

"Oh, yes!"

Shockwave sighed and slumped over in his cell, wondering if it would really have been too much to ask for solitary confinement.

* * *

It was an impressive duel, Cyclonus had to admit that. Hovering unseen above Sumdac Tower, he admired the brutal efficiency of Lockdown's seemingly barbaric weapons. There was a definite technique to his swings and swipes: Cyclonus noticed it was rather similar to how Oil Slick fought.

On the other hand Arcee was fighting well too, with crisp, forceful strikes that lacked the skill of Lockdown's manoeuvres, but were executed with speed that the bounty hunter struggled to match. She had recovered well from the injury she had received off Cyclonus barely twelve hours ago.

Chainsaw and hook locked with twin swords over and over again, striking against each other in a flurry of chops and thrusts that the untrained eye would have been unable to keep up with.

The fight was far more interesting now that the playing field had been levelled somewhat. Cyclonus had thought Lockdown's use of a cloaking device rather poor sport, and so he had waited patiently until he had gotten a bead on Lockdown, hovering out of sight in his jet mode before hitting him with a null ray. The ray had shut down the cloaking device instantly and given Arcee a fighting chance.

Cyclonus had intervened for another reason. Lockdown had mentioned he had come for the technorganic girl, and Cyclonus had no intention of letting him get to her. When Lockdown finished with Arcee, Cyclonus would intervene and take the bounty hunter out himself.

However, Cyclonus wasn't certain that he would be needed. The Autobot leapt, twirled and span with grace that a cyber-ninja would have envied, her blades a vortex of glowing energy.

Lockdown pivoted around and executed a Metallikato low-to-high kick, aimed at Arcee's neck. The femmebot ducked and rolled beneath the blow, coming up inside the rogue's reach. She brought her right blade down hard on Lockdown's exposed left arm.

The sword made a clear cut through Lockdown's upper arm: the rest of the arm dropped to the floor, the chainsaw still revving noisily. Lockdown called out in shock, but Arcee wasn't finished. She plunged both blades into his torso, deep enough that they stuck fast in his plating. Thinking quickly, she took the swords by the handles and drop-kicked him, the force of the kick wrenching the blades out from his body and bowling him over.

He lay on the floor before her, left arm severed and smoke belching from two holes in his torso. There was no hint of movement from him. Arcee approached cautiously.

Lockdown sat up suddenly. The barrel of a cannon extended from over his shoulder and craned forward to aim at her. It fired a concentrated hyperfrost beam that solidified upon contact with her, entombing and immobilizing her within a solid block of ice.

He smirked as he got up and swaggered over to her, "Ten out of a ten for effort, sweetheart. And extra credit for actually inflicting some damage there. Too bad for you that I'm nearly ninety percent spare parts as it is. Like this cannon mod I got from old Blitzy. Losing a servo ain't a big deal to me. I got plenty loose to choose from on my ship".

Encased within the ice, she was helpless and still, a look of shock frozen on her fair face. He leered at her.

"So you're Prowl's replacement on this team, huh? Not bad, I guess. Shame to hear about what happened to him. If yer ask me, he was always backing the wrong ship though. Had that killer instinct, even if he didn't admit it. Me and him were kinda kindred spirits. He would have made one swell bounty hunter".

"No. He wouldn't have".

The voice came from behind him. Lockdown turned to see a furious Bulkhead looming over him, optics glinting dangerously and mouth curled into a snarl. He raised one giant fist and smashed it into Lockdown's face.

Cyclonus watched in silence. A slow smile crept across his features. The Autobot had recovered from the cyber-toxin far quicker than Lockdown had expected and moved up behind him while the bounty hunter was distracted. The team of Autobots was certainly full of surprises.

Bulkhead rained blow after blow on Lockdown in a fury. Each punch came with enough force to knock Lockdown over and crack armour plating. The stunned bounty hunter was being pulverised.

"Prowl wasn't like you!" Bulkhead yelled, "And never could've been!" he slung another punch, catching Lockdown on the jaw, "'Cos he sacrificed himself for others", another punch crashed into Lockdown's waist, caving it in, "And _you_ sacrifice others for yourself!"

The final punch connected with Lockdown's chest. It hurled him over the edge of Sumdac Tower.

It was a long fall. There were a dozen gadgets Lockdown could have deployed to save himself before he hit the ground. He could have launched his hook on its grappler line and snagged the side of Sumdac Tower. He could have extended his sonic javelin and used it to anchor himself on the building. Or he could have used his nova spray to create a soft landing.

But the beating he had received from Bulkhead had left him wavering on stasis lock. His wits were slowed and his reaction time dulled. He smashed into the concrete below with shattering force.

* * *

Author's note: Yeah, it was Blitzwing I was talking about. Pretty obvious, huh? Just to clarify, regular text = frosty persona, **bold = hothead persona**, _italics = random persona_.


	22. Seeds of the future

Author's note: Thank you all for the kind words on the last chapter. I think it was proably the best chapter for quite a while, which lifted my spirits after a few dull entries. Anyway, it's exposition time! Sorry this chapter is short but I'm a bit rushed. I hope nobody's too disappointed with the plot.

* * *

Bulkhead peered over the edge of Sumdac Tower, watching the cloud of dust and pulverised concrete settle over the prone Lockdown. When it had finally cleared Bulkhead could see the crippled bounty hunter, lying motionless in a pile of his own wreckage.

The Autobot took deep, shuddering breaths, taking a moment to allow himself to calm down. The rage that had consumed him when Lockdown had insulted Prowl's memory faded. He walked over to the block of ice encasing Arcee.

He raised one fist, aimed carefully to avoid Arcee and brought it down. The ice shattered into thousands of tiny pieces. Arcee shook herself off and clambered out of what was left of the frozen block.

"Thanks Bulkhead. Are you okay?"

"Who, me? Sure, I'm fine. Toxin wore off pretty quickly, I can tell ya. You okay?"

"Yeah. Bit cold", she smiled up at him as she shivered, "So what do we do now?"

Bulkhead looked up at the space bridge, "Well, since it looks like Sari and Bumblebee transwarped to Cybertron, I guess we better…follow them?"

Arcee hesitated, "Maybe we should tell Prime. They could have been kidnapped by Decepticons as far as we know and taken to Cybertron as hostages".

"Right, yeah", Bulkhead activated his commlink, "Bulkhead to Prime. Come in, Prime".

* * *

Optimus was awoken by the bleeping and vibrating of his commlink. He opened his optics. It was still pitch black outside. Wondering who could be calling him at this hour, Optimus yawned and pressed the commlink button on the side of his helmet.

"Prime here".

"Prime, it's Bulkhead. We got a situation".

"A situation? Where are you?"

"Me and Arcee are at Sumdac Tower. You'd better hurry. Lockdown just attacked us and Sari and Bumblebee are missing - I think they used the space bridge…"

"What? The space bridge? Why?"

"I dunno. But they went to Cybertron".

"Are you and Arcee okay?"

"Yeah, we're both fine. But you better get here soon".

"I'll be there in two cycles. Prime out".

Optimus got to his feet quickly. Something was wrong. He could sense it. Apart from the obvious facts before him, there was something more to this. And he didn't relish finding out what.

He hurried out of his room. Ratchet stood in the corridor, looking tired and irritable.

"What's going on?"

"Bulkhead and Arcee have just been attacked by Lockdown at Sumdac Tower", before the alarmed Ratchet could interrupt, Optimus continued, "Don't worry, they're both okay. But Sari and Bumblebee are missing and Bulkhead thinks they've transwarped to Cybertron".

"What malfunctioning code could Bumblebee be processing? Why would he…?"

"I don't know. But I'm on my way to find out".

Ratchet nodded, "You want me to follow?"

"No, you stay here and keep your scanners on Jazz. I won't be long".

Optimus dashed outside into the dark and activated his jetpack, tearing through the cool night air towards Sumdac Tower.

* * *

It hadn't taken long to find it. Somehow Bumblebee wished it had. The dark door waited for them at the end of the corridor, grim and forbidding. Sari and Bumblebee stopped outside it.

"So…what's the plan?" asked Sari.

"Plan? You've been the one coming up with all the plans so far. I'm just your accomplice".

Sari screwed up her face, "Megatron did say to come alone. Do you think maybe you should wait out here?"

"No way are you going in there on your own with Megatron. Okay, here's what we do. I go in first. If he's waiting there on the other side to try and slag us then…"

"Oh, let's just get on with it", Sari pressed her palm to the maximum security locking mechanism. There was a whirr and a click, and the doors slid open.

The room was dark. Sari and Bumblebee stepped forward carefully, unable to see more than a few feet in any direction. The lights suddenly flicked on, startling them both. Sari let out a little shriek.

They were in a massive hall-like room, bare and empty. Except for the very centre, where Megatron stood.

He didn't appear to notice them. As Bumblebee and Sari moved towards him he didn't react. They were surprised to see the damage inflicted on him during his final battle on Earth hadn't been repaired: cracks and fractures criss-crossed his dark silver armour, exposing circuitry beneath, and his left arm was withered and stripped down to the pistons.

His helmet had also been removed in order to plug a series of cables and wires directly into his neural circuitry. Bumblebee was both fascinated and horrified to see that, without his helmet, Megatron's cranium structure was much like that of any other Cybertronian: not something the young Autobot was comfortable with at all. More cables leading from a series of consoles and monitors were plugged into his circuits all over his body. His optics were dull and unseeing.

Sari stared, "They put him in stasis lock?"

"Guess they figured just throwing him in a cell wasn't secure enough for Megatron", Bumblebee replied, studying the inert Decepticon. He looked oddly vulnerable and naked, stripped of his helmet and weapons.

"Seems a bit mean. Are they, like, planning to leave him like this forever?"

"Who cares? Look, we came all this way and he's not online. What do we do now?"

"Should be easy enough to boot him back up", Sari rested one palm on the nearest monitor. Blue light shimmered around her hand as she concentrated: the monitor hummed in response and began to execute her commands, withdrawing the cables plugged into Megatron's head.

"Woah woah, what're you doing?" Bumblebee flapped his arms in a panic, "Don't bring him back online! He's not even in a cell! He'll turn us into spare parts!"

"Relax Bumblebee, I won't activate his servo motors", answered Sari, "He won't be able to move, just talk".

She took her hand away and the glow faded. The whirr of pistons and internal mechanisms was accompanied by the lowering of the helmet onto Megatron's bare head. A measure of severe dignity returned to the Decepticon. As Bumblebee looked into the drawn face of Megatron red light blazed from the optics, startling the Autobot. He knew that in that instant Megatron was reactivated.

For a moment nothing happened, nothing changed apart from the shimmering glow of the Decepticon's lenses. Then the optics seemed to focus and Megatron stirred. His intense gaze turned on Sari and Bumblebee, who stood directly in front of him.

"Ah, so you came", he drawled in his refined, rich voice, "Excellent".

It suddenly occurred to Sari that she didn't know what to say. It sounded absurd to her but couldn't think of the first thing to say to the evil warlord who had invited her to secretly visit him in his confinement. Should she…wait and listen to what he had to say? Demand to know everything? Make small talk?

Fortunately for her Bumblebee, as always, was not one to remain quiet for long, "We sure did. Now you mind explaining why you dragged us out here?"

Megatron's optics narrowed, "I gave you instructions to come alone, Miss Sumdac. Was it necessary for you to be accompanied by this insufferable simpleton?"

"You're not exactly in a position to be making demands", Sari snapped, annoyed for her friend.

"True. I suppose there's no harm done. But I have much to tell you, and your Autobot friend may object to what I have to say. I suggest…"

"He stays", Sari insisted, "Or I go as well".

Megatron nodded once, "Very well. Well then, I won't waste any time, since I don't doubt that it is limited. But first; how long has it been since I was imprisoned here?"

"Um…" Sari thought about it and did the maths, "Wow, Just over one week".

To her, it seemed far longer. A lot had happened in just a few days.

"Really? That long?" Megatron looked at her, "Why the delay?"

"What? I only just got your message, like, a few hours ago. I came as soon as I could".

"Indeed?" he appeared thoughtful, "Then what could have delayed the delivery of the message? Curious".

"What I don't get is how you sent that message out anyway, if you've been rotting in the Stockades all this time", Bumblebee said.

Megatron cast a withering look at him, "I've no intention of answering _your_ questions, Autobot".

"Then let's make it _my_ first question", Sari put one hand on her hip and angled her upper body in what Bumblebee recognised as her 'I'm going to be awkward until I get what I want' stance.

The Decepticon hesitated for a moment, then seemed to relent, "While onboard Omega Supreme, I questioned my servant Shockwave about emergency transmission codes and secret communication lines. Armed with this information, I seized an opportunity presented to me when the Elite Guard fools left me unattended while they prepared this containment cell for me".

_Man, can't Sentinel and his goons do anything right? _Bumblebee thought.

"I was able to access the transmission code Shockwave used during his time as a double-agent, which remains undetected by the Autobots", Megatron continued, "And I sent the message you saw across encrypted Decepticon channels, along with strict instructions to deliver it to you on Earth. I delayed the sending of the message for one solar cycle, to lessen risk of detection so soon after my capture.

"But unless the delayed transmission malfunctioned, I cannot imagine why you did not receive my message sooner. It should have taken no more than two solar cycles for my fastest Decepticon messengers to reach Earth".

"But why did you want to send a message to _me_ so badly?" Sari asked, "Why didn't you just, I don't know, send a message to your bots? Why do you want to talk to me?"

"That will be revealed soon enough. But first we shall discuss why you came, Miss Sumdac", the Deception Lord's stern countenance slipped a little as he smiled a slow, sly smile, "You wish to know the secrets of your Cybertronian genesis".

* * *

"Frag, I'm cold", Arcee wrapped her arms around herself and shivered, still suffering from the effects of the hyperfrost cannon Lockdown had used on her.

"Bet you're not in as bad shape as that bounty-bot", Bulkhead grunted, "I should probably check on him".

He shuffled over to the edge of Sumdac Tower.

"He's gone!"

"What?" Arcee rushed over and looked down. The crater Lockdown's impact had caused was still there, but there was no sign of their enemy.

"Must have slipped away when I was talking to Prime", muttered Bulkhead.

The roar of Optimus' jet pack made them look up. The Autobot Captain landed next to Bulkhead and Arcee, looking anxious.

"What's going on?" Optimus asked.

Bulkhead and Arcee explained quickly. When they had finished Optimus cast a grim look at the Space Bridge.

"I'm going after Sari and Bumblebee".

Bulkhead fidgeted, "Uh...boss-bot, technically you're not supposed to transwarp to Cybertron without permission from…"

"There's no time. Don't ask me why but I have a really bad feeling about this. Is the space bridge set to Cybertron's co-ordinates?"

Bulkhead nodded.

"Good. Bulkhead, I want you to wait here for me and guard the space bridge, in case Lockdown doubles back and tries anything again. Arcee, you head back to the plant and get Ratchet to check up on you".

Arcee protested, "But sir, I'm fine, and Bulkhead may need my help…"

"That's an order. Bulkhead can call for reinforcements if he needs them", Optimus walked towards the space bridge while Bulkhead manned the controls. At a nod from his leader he switched the machine on and in a flash Optimus had disappeared.

* * *

"So…I _am_ Cybertronian", Sari said, more of a statement than a question.

Megatron nodded, "Oh yes. But also, much more. For you to know the full story I shall have to explain a great deal that I do not intend to repeat. So I advise you to pay attention".

Sari nodded, "I didn't come this far just to ignore you".

"Good. Then I shall begin. As you are probably aware, the spark is the single most vital part of a Cybertronian. The very core of both Autobot and Decepticon, our life-force, the giver of our sentience. And as you are also probably aware the AllSpark is the source of all sparks".

"Well, duh", Bumblebee snorted, "Clue's in the name".

Megatron ignored him, "Without sparks Cybertronians would be mere drones, incapable of independent thought or action. As giver of life the AllSpark is our single most precious artefact. And yet it was lost to us for over a million stellar cycles, left to drift through the vast depths of space after an ill-conceived Autobot ploy to prevent it from falling into the hands of the Decepticons during the Great War.

"So how then is it that Autobots and Decepticons were able to reproduce with the AllSpark lost? What do you think, Miss Sumdac?"

Sari blinked, "I dunno. I…guess I never really thought about it".

Megatron's optics narrowed, "Deep within the vaults of Cybertron is an ancient artefact by the name of Vector Sigma. It resonates with seemingly limitless AllSpark energy, enough for the Autobots to repopulate Cybertron for generation after generation, although logically the energy must be finite. Simply put, though the loss of the AllSpark was an inconvenience for the Autobots, it was not an immediate threat to their existence; they could always search for it in the millennia to follow.

"But as for the Decepticons…we have no such luxury. No spark has come online among the scattered, broken Decepticons for a very long time. Although we are long-lived like all creatures we do eventually succumb to old age, and battles also take a heavy toll on our numbers. Every stellar cycle more Decepticons perish and none rise to take their place".

His face became grim and haggard, and his voice was almost hoarse with strain, "We are _dying_, Miss Sumdac. Without the AllSpark the Decepticons are doomed to a slow, inglorious death".

"What?" Sari looked up at Bumblebee, "Is that true?"

"I…erm…" Bumblebee looked astonished, "I dunno. Bits of it are. You know, the top bots don't tell us everything".

"And why would they?" Megatron barked, composed once more, "The unpleasant truth is best hidden from the loyal but stupid followers", before Bumblebee could object he went on, "And so for far too long I have led my forces in a desperate search for the AllSpark in vain hope of finding it and restoring the Decepticons to their former glory".

"Really? I thought you wanted the AllSpark to like, make some kinda ultimate super weapon or something", Sari said.

The Decepticon appeared surprised, "What? Where would you get an absurd notion like that from? Your Autobot friends, no doubt".

"Well, there was that time you said you were going to use it to reclaim Cybertron and lay waste to Earth and everyone on it…"

"You must have misheard me", Megatron said quickly, "My goal is to save my Decepticons from perishing. I can achieve this either by obtaining the AllSpark or capturing Cybertron and Vector Sigma. I will do whatever is necessary to save my followers", he smiled at Sari, "I realize that you have been misled by Autobot propaganda, child, but do those sound like 'evil' objectives to you?"

Bumblebee was about to speak up but a fierce glare from Megatron cut him off. Sari considered Megatron's words, head down.

Eventually she looked up, "No, they don't. But I don't know if I believe you. And what's this got to do with me anyway?"

"Everything. You see, I didn't spend one million stellar cycles _just _searching for the AllSpark. I explored all options open to me. Including the production of sparks without the aid of the AllSpark".

Bumblebee started, "But that's impossible".

"So it is believed", answered Megatron, "But in my quest I left no stone unturned. Long before the Decepticons fled Cybertron I decided to conduct a series of experiments to see if it could be done. But for this I would need one vital component".

"Protoforms", Sari said quietly, guessing the answer before he could say it.

"Correct. Unfortunately Decepticons have traditionally always excelled in military technology while Autobots have specialised in more domestic forms of science. The means to produce protoforms is beyond the skill of the Decepticons. So I enlisted an agent to obtain hundreds of Autobot protoforms and deliver them to me. I stored these aboard my flagship for safekeeping.

"I also recruited freelance scientists to my cause. There is a race of robotic creatures from a far-flung corner of the galaxy known as the Quintessons".

"Never heard of 'em", Bumblebee piped up, although the name stirred something inside Sari.

"Hardly surprising, Autobot. They are a discreet race of hive-minded scientists, with no loyalties or ambitions beyond the acquisition of knowledge. Fortunately I was able to interest them in my project. Could we manipulate the nature of protoforms and their scanning ability to make them fuse with other forms of life?

"Most experiments failed without incident. But after losing many protoforms the Quintessons had promising results with organic aliens. Could the Cybertronian be fused with the organic? To this end the Quintessons modified one protoform and upgraded it with unique scanning capabilities, specifically designed to merge with organics. It was named 'protoform X'".

Sari felt a lump forming in her throat but she maintained a brave face, "I can guess where this is going".

Megatron looked directly into her optics, piercing her with his gaze, "Yes, Miss Sumdac. You are protoform X".


	23. In the grip of Megatron

Author's note: And the plot is revealed! At long last. Thanks for sticking with the fic everyone. Still plenty more to come.

* * *

_Your life is a story, _

_I've already written,_

_The news is that I am in control. _

_And I have the power,_

_To make you surrender,_

_Not only your body but,_

_Your soul._

_

* * *

_Bumblebee expected Sari to reel at Megatron's revelation, to either fiercely deny it or break down and weep. But she didn't flinch; she simply stared at Megatron, stony-faced.

"Go on".

Judging from the bemused expression on Megatron's face, he had expected more of a reaction as well, but he continued regardless, "Project 'Protoform X' was never completed. Eight thousand stellar cycles after the base protoform was converted for organic scanning, you remained unrefined and untested. The Quintessons drew on all manners of organic creatures from across the galaxy to be used as test subjects, first experimenting on merging them with lesser protoforms, but with little success.

"And so the centuries drew on. I renewed my search for the AllSpark while the Quintessons worked, hidden away in a remote sector of deep space. Events remained this way until 9521.6, when my crew and I entered the Azazel asteroid belt after detecting an energy signal consistent with the AllSpark".

"Timecode 9521.6? The Azazel asteroid belt?" Bumblebee exclaimed, "That's where _we_ were when we found the AllSpark, fifty stellar cycles ago!"

"Your intellect astounds me, Autobot", Megatron snorted, "But yes. After I had engaged the crew of Autobots you now call your 'friends', Miss Sumdac, events unfolded in an unexpected way. I found myself…"

"_You_ got your sorry butt kicked by Prime", Bumblebee said, "After you were stupid enough to let Starscream take you down".

Sari sniggered. Megatron's brow furrowed, his lips curled back in a silent snarl and he gritted his teeth.

Bumblebee smirked, "Anyone ever tell you you're _even _uglier from _this _angle?"

"Why do I have to suffer this insolence?" Megatron barked, "Silence your Autobot pet, Miss Sumdac".

"Fine. _No_. _Bad_ Bumblebee", Sari wagged her finger at Bumblebee with mock severity before turning back to Megatron, "All better now?"

The Decepticon grimaced, but proceeded nonetheless, "Anyway, as you…may be aware, I found myself plunging towards Earth, my body heavily damaged. I realized I was unlikely to survive the impact intact and so I was forced to use my last resort.

"I have never trusted the Quintessons beyond their ability to carry out research. So I had installed a failsafe mechanism into Protoform X without their knowledge - a direct link to my processor to ensure I could issue it with instructions that the Quintessons could not override.

"I ordered the protoform to come to my location, using its space pod for transportation, with the intention of using it to build a new body for myself. However the damage I sustained during the crash was more severe than I anticipated and I went offline. Upon my reactivation in Professor Sumdac's lab, I saw no sign of Protoform X and assumed it had been recaptured by the Quintessons or destroyed along the way, but…"

"I think I can piece this together now", Sari interrupted, "The protoform did show up. After like…forty two years. It tracked you down to my Dad's lab. And then..."

"This part is unknown to me, though I can guess", Megatron said, "Go on".

"My Dad said he touched the pod and got shocked. When he woke up I was there", Sari bowed her head.

Bumblebee looked at her. She looked pained, troubled, as if the news had just finally caught up with her. A tear trickled down her cheek.

* * *

Optimus soared above the city of Iacon, scanning carefully for any sign of Bumblebee and Sari. He could see none. But the amount of Elite Guards and Autotroopers who had tried to detain him at the Space Bridge Nexus was a clear indication that _something_ had passed through that wasn't supposed to.

He considered his options. He could either keep searching manually, which could take hours. Or he could ask the citizens of Iacon if they had seen the pair passing by. Or he could ask Sentinel and the Elite Guard for help, something he was reluctant to do.

His sensors indicated something was approaching at high speed. He turned around and saw a powerful Cybertronian starfighter shooting towards him. As it neared it transformed into Jetfire.

"Ah, hello Mister Optimus Prime sir", he smiled, "You are to being lucky. Cybertronian Defence Cannons programmed to shoot fly-bots. They are ordered only to shut down when Jetfire and brother is flying".

Optimus nodded, "That's handy".

"You are for looking small yellow Bumble car and little organic?"

"Yeah. Have you seen…?"

"Sentinel Prime sir ordered search party. Maybe you should be speaking with him?"

Optimus allowed Jetfire to lead the way down towards Iacon. They landed in the middle of a group of Elite Guard bots and Autotroopers. Among them was Sentinel Prime, who stared in amazement at Optimus before scowling.

"So, you're here as well, huh Optimus? What the slag are you thinking?! You can't just fire up your space bridge and pop home whenever you and your team of malfunctions feel like it!"

"I'm here looking for two members of my team", Optimus answered, "They used the space bridge without my knowledge".

"The little yellow one and the technorganic…thing", Sentinel glowered, "After we detected the unauthorised transwarp waves we found your little friends on our security cams. But we've…ahem…lost track of them since".

"I see. Well, it shouldn't take long to get to the bottom of this".

"This is serious, Optimus!" Sentinel pointed an accusing finger, "Can't you keep your team in line? We can't have technorganics crawling all over Cybertron without permission! Nor can we have Autobots deserting their posts. There's a reason for the authorisation procedure. For all we knew before we found the cam footage, Decepticons were invading Cybertron!"

"I know. You're right. It's unacceptable", Optimus' shoulders drooped, "And I can't imagine why Bumblebee and Sari would transwarp to Cybertron without permission. But…"

The drone of loud jet engines from above cut him off. Jetstorm dropped from the sky to land before them. He snapped to attention before Sentinel and saluted.

"Sentinel Prime, sir! News to being reported. Spotted small yellow Bumble car and little organic heading west-by-south".

"Ah, good", Sentinel waited for Jetstorm to continue. When he didn't he looked around.

"Didn't you bring them in?!"

"Orders were to _find_ them, not to doing the capture", the smirk on Jetstorm's face suggested to Optimus that he just may have deliberately misinterpreted Sentinel's orders to wind his officer up.

"Aargh!" Sentinel snarled, "Idiot! Everyone, we're moving out. You as well, Optimus. Jetstorm, any idea where they were heading?"

"They were sneaking into Maximum Security Stockades".

"What?" Optimus started, "The Stockades…"

Sentinel looked at him, "The Decepticons…"

Without another word the group transformed and hurried through the busy streets, Jetfire and Jetstorm shadowing them from above.

* * *

"Ah, so it _was_ Professor Sumdac's DNA that was merged with the protoform", Megatron nodded, consumed with an almost academic interest, "That would explain the familial resemblance. What a twist of fate, for so many organic species to be tested and prove incompatible, but mere chance delivers the ideal genetic material: that of humans".

Sari cried quietly, covering her face with her hands. Bumblebee tentatively placed one hand on her shoulders. He wasn't sure if there anything he could say to comfort her. It was a lot to take in, and it appeared the magnitude of it all had only just hit her.

"I appreciate your distress, Miss Sumdac", Megatron said suddenly, surprising Sari enough to make her look up at him, "But don't despair. After all, you finally have closure on this unpleasant matter. And though your origin may not be what you expected, it does not change your identity. You are still Sari Sumdac".

His tone was sympathetic and his expression kindly. Sari listened, spellbound. It was hard to imagine that this Megatron was the same Megatron who had held her father captive and threatened them all with destruction.

"I have only recently come to realise you are Protoform X", he said gently, "When I saw you transform before my incarceration. However, I confess I have long had doubts about you. Although I could not locate them my curiosity was provoked and I…stayed my hand, so to speak".

Sari remembered being onboard Omega Supreme, or merely the Autobot ship as she had thought of it at the time, standing before the AllSpark as the colossus that was Megatron loomed over her. He had advanced on her, reached out for her…

…And gently brushed her to one side, pushing her out of harm's way.

"And now, to at last know the truth", Megatron smiled and shook his head as if he could hardly believe it himself, "I cannot help but feel some connection to you. Perhaps a sense of pride. Perhaps, even, what organics would call…fatherly pride".

Sari stared up at him, lost for words and unable to collect her thoughts.

"Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding!" Bumblebee snapped, pointing at Megatron, "You kidnap her father, try to kill her best friends and try to destroy her hometown, and now you expect her to believe that slag?"

He looked at Sari, who was still in a state of shock, "Sari, don't listen to him! He's _lying_. It's the whole Decepticon deal. It's what they do".

"Don't listen to your Autobot friend, Miss Sumdac", Megatron said, "But don't blame him for his ignorance either. After all he has been under the influence of the Autobot elite since his activation. Such is the case with most Autobots. They are well-meaning grunts, misled by their corrupt political superiors".

Bumblebee was about to reply when he saw Sari was looking back and forth between him and Megatron, as if stuck between two choices or hovering between two worlds. The Autobot threw his hands up in despair. It infuriated him that Megatron's transparent attempt to earn her trust seemed to be working.

"Do I have a heart?" Sari said, quietly.

"What?" Megatron tilted his head to listen to her.

"Do I have a heart? Or do I have a…spark?"

"That I don't know", he answered, "All I know is that Protoform X's organic-scanning capabilities responded positively to human DNA and created the new form of technorganic life that you are now. Closer examination would be needed to determine whether that life is sustained by a spark or a heart".

"See? See?" Bumblebee fumed, "He wants to slice you open! After he gets you to release him!"

Sari rounded on him, "Bumblebee, I am _not _going to release him! Now would you please get off my back?"

"Have I once suggested that she should release me, Autobot?" the Decepticon growled.

"Then why did you get her to come here?" Bumblebee demanded to know, "There has to be some reason. You didn't go through all the trouble of sending a message out to bring her here just to tell her what she needed to hear! You want something in return".

There was a heavily charged pause, and just for a moment Bumblebee could see the glint of malice creep into Megatron's optics, destroying his illusion of civility for just a second before he regained himself.

"True. I do have another motive for bringing you here", he admitted, "Allow me to explain, Miss Sumdac. The truth is…"

The doors opened and there was the clamour of feet rushing in. Sari and Bumblebee turned to see who it was.

"Sari, get away from him!" Optimus yelled, dashing forward. Behind him came Sentinel Prime, Jetfire, Jetstorm and several Elite Guards.

"You…" Megatron snarled in a voice that trembled with suppressed hatred, "You _dare_ to interfere with me again, Optimus Prime?!"

Optimus leapt over Sari to stand between her and Megatron, axe drawn, "Don't move a piston, Megatron!"

"He can't, his motors are deactivated", Sari explained, "I made sure…"

"Oh, you are in _big_ trouble, you miserable orga…erm…technorganic!" Sentinel declared, striding forward, "You've broken so many laws I could bury you under red tape for a million stellar cycles!"

Optimus didn't take his optics off Megatron or lower his axe, but he exploded at Sari and Bumblebee, "What do you two think you're doing?! What in the name of the AllSpark possessed you to come here?"

Bumblebee held up his hands in a placating gesture, "Listen boss-bot, I can explain…"

"You'd better have the ultimate explanation lined up", Optimus retorted, "Do you have any idea how much trouble you've gotten yourselves into?"

"It's not his fault", Sari said, "This was all my idea. Please don't be mad".

"I'm not mad", Optimus replied, "I'm _furious_".

"And I'm afraid your Autobot pal is an accomplice in your crimes", Sentinel snorted, "He's as much a part in this…_treachery_ as you are!"

Optimus tore himself away from the staring match with Megatron, "Treachery? What are you talking about?"

"Isn't it obvious, Optimus? These two are traitors. They came to spring Megatron out of here!"

"You can't be serious".

"Then what _are_ they doing here?"

"That's what I'm going to find out", Optimus returned his attention to Megatron, "But not here. Not in front of him. Let's get out of here".

Sentinel waved to his Elite Guardsbots, "Right, whatever. Put that creep back into stasis lock while I lock this pair up for high treason!"

As Optimus and Sentinel stormed out, arguing furiously and herding Sari and Bumblebee before them, Bumblebee took a look back over his shoulder at Megatron. As the Guardsbots approached him and tampered with the machines he was hooked into, a hint of a mocking smile twitched across his lips just before his optics dimmed and drifted once more into the unseeing.

* * *

Blackout, Spittor, Oil Slick, Thundercracker and Skywarp stood on the edge of a grassy embankment that overlooked the Solar Fusion Power Plant. The five Decepticon soldiers, now repaired and fully functional, watched as Cyclonus descended from the night sky and landed in front of them.

"Been busy?" Spittor grunted.

"Could say that", Cyclonus replied curtly.

"Where've you been?" Oil Slick asked.

"Not your affair".

"Oh, I'm afraid it is", the voice of Strika snarled. The five Decepticons stepped aside to make room for their General, who stalked towards Cyclonus.

Cyclonus inclined his head, "I understand I left without permission but…"

"No, you don't understand at all", Strika's hand shot out and seized him around the neck: she lifted him into the air effortlessly and held him in her grasp, "You don't understand who you're dealing with here".

Cyclonus didn't struggle or resist, he just stared at her with his one good optic, "I meant no harm".

"Oh, well that's alright then", with a flick of her wrist she tossed him across the field they had just marched across: he slid across the muddy surface, gouging a hole in the turf.

When he went to get up her foot came down on him and pressed him back into the sludge, grinding him into the muck, "I've been gentle with you in the past", Strika rumbled, "Lenient. But now my patience has worn thin. I'm going to take you apart with my bare servos. Slowly".

As Cyclonus grovelled in the dirt, he considered his options. He could try and escape, although against all of Team Chaar he wouldn't get far. He could accept his fate with dignity and perish. Just a few mega cycles ago he would have accepted that. He had nothing to live for, just an existence of misery and violence and servitude.

But now he had _her_. A fellow experiment that had been allowed to survive; one of the lucky few out of hundreds. Cyclonus himself had been one of the earlier test subjects, before the use of organics had been investigated: the merging of a Cybertronian protoform and a Quintesson spark.

The experiment has failed to produce new sparks, but it had produced a serviceable, if somewhat unreliable and independent, warrior. And so Megatron had ushered Cyclonus into the ranks of the Decepticons quietly, advising him to keep his origins a secret. Cyclonus had had no difficulty with this – he was ashamed of his origins and considered himself a freak, a misfit.

But now that he had found another…maybe he had something worth functioning for.

"Wait", he managed to gasp as Strika's powerful hand reached down for him, "Forgive me. I apologize".

"I don't want an apology. I want obedience", the mighty femmebot answered.

"You'll have it. I am yours to command, General".

Strika hesitated, then closed her hand around the nape of his neck. She lifted him out from under him and stood him up on his feet.

"You'd better make good on your promise", she warned, "If you compromise this team once more, then you're finished".

"Understood".

With a final withering glance, she turned around and made her way down the embankment, "Team Chaar, move out!"

She led the way towards the power plant. Cyclonus started to follow, but Oil Slick stopped him. The ninja bot handed him a vial of liquid that Cyclonus recognised as a cleaning formula.

"Here. Clean yourself up", Oil Slick said curtly, "In case you're wondering what we're doing here, we tracked those Decepticon energy signatures to this plant. We're going in to investigate now".

* * *

"Oh…my aching processor…"

The groans went on and on. It seemed to Soundwave that they would never subside, but he waited patiently anyway.

"Urgh…my head…uhhh…"

Slipstream moaned and winced as she writhed back and forth on her makeshift bed. A terrible thumping pain pounded at her neural circuitry and her vision was warped into an assortment of blurs. Eventually it focused just enough for her to make out Soundwave, standing to one side.

"Urgh…what do you want? Why did you…ow! Why did you wake me?"

"Matter: urgent. Decepticons: incoming".

"Huh, what?" Slipstream swung her legs and sat up on the edge of her bed, still clutching at her head, "Other Decepticons? Why didn't you mention this before?"

"I did", Slipstream could have _sworn_ there was a hint of resentment in that monotone of his for just a second before he continued, "But at the time you were intoxicated. You needed rest before they arrived".

"Rest?...Uhh…how long have I been stasis-napping?"

"Three mega cycles".

"Is that all? Feels like someone's taken my processor apart with an energon drill and reassembled it with a fusion cutter since then", she groaned and reached out with her hand, "Alright, help me up".

He took her by the hand and helped her get to her feet.

"Are the Constructicons assembled?"

"Affirmative".

"Good. Okay, let's go meet the neighbours".

She hobbled her way towards the centre of the power plant, silently promising to never over-charge on oil again in her lifecycle. Soundwave walked at her side. In the main room the three Constructions milled about, while Laserbeak and Ratbat perched on an overhanging pipe.

Mixmaster and Scrapper seemed to have mostly recovered from their excessive drinking only a few hours before, talking lucidly with no real sign of discomfort except they would occasionally twitch and rub their foreheads. It relieved Slipstream to see that processor-aches weren't unique to her. Dirt Boss was silent and moody as usual: Slipstream couldn't remember very well, but she was pretty sure the oil hadn't affected him at all while he had been drinking.

"Alright, listen up everyone", she announced, trying not to recoil from the rattling in her processor her own shrill voice was causing, "Decepticons are inbound. We don't know who they are or what there intentions are, but…"

A loud explosion shook the room: Slipstream clawed at her pounding processor, trying to block the noise out. The Constructicons and Soundwave stood back as debris crashed to the floor. A smoking hole had been blown in the ceiling. Through it leapt a massive Decepticon, missiles, blasters and blades primed.

An instant later the cargo door was yanked upwards and a Decepticon femmebot stormed inside, "For spark's sake, Blackout, I said _use the door_!"

Slipstream wasn't sure how to react. Should she…attack? Say hello? Before she could decide more Decepticons rushed in. In moments Team Chaar had her and her motley crew surrounded. Laserbeak and Ratbat fluttered around above their heads, squawking their outrage.

"Servos above your heads!" Strika bellowed: at once Mixmaster and Scrapper obeyed. Soundwave looked at Slipstream.

"Do it", she said. They both obliged. Dirt Boss reluctantly lifted his stout arms as well.

"Well, look who it is!" Thundercracker exclaimed, "Another unworthy clone. Not so high and mighty without Starscream to kiss up to, eh?"

With the exception of Skywarp and Thundercracker, Team Chaar exchanged confused looks.

Spittor leaned over to whisper to Blackout, "If she's a Starscream clone, remind me to sign up for Air Command".

Slipstream fixed Skywarp and Thundercracker with a look, "Oh, so like you two weren't part of that plot to try and take out Megatron as well?"

Skywarp whimpered.

Strika ignored this exchange and stepped forward, "So, it appears our fears are confirmed. The Deception signals we located belong to nothing more than a few of Starscream's lackeys".

"Negative", Soundwave declared, "I pledge allegiance only to Megatron and Commander Slipstream".

"If you want proof we're not Starscream loyalists", Slipstream dared to lower her arm and point to the far side of the room, "Just take a look over there".

Strika looked. She saw the body of Starscream hanging from the wall like a prized trophy.

"We're Decepticons who've been separated from any contact with the main army", Slipstream explained, "We've been trying to contact them to be accepted as recruits".

Strika examined the body of Starscream and nodded. She turned to look at Slipstream.

"Well, I like your résumé".


	24. Life's too short

Author's note: Glad you're all enjoying the fic, I apologise this chapter is a day late. Other stuff got on top of me and I didn't want to rush it to finish. Also, many thanks to a good friend of mine who came up with the idea of one of the jokes in this chapter. Specifically the one with the giant laser cannon.

* * *

"I'm going to pull out all the stops on this one", Sentinel blustered as he marched out of the stockade and into the courtyard, "I'll have you and your entire team court-martialled, Optimus! We can't tolerate such a threat to planetary security…"

Optimus tuned him out as he ushered Sari and Bumblebee to one side, away from the Elite Guardsbots. When they were hidden from view behind a corner he crossed his arms across his chest and glared down at them.

Bumblebee grinned sheepishly, "We're in trouble, aren't we?"

Optimus nodded, "Yes. _All _of us. Sentinel's right. Breaking into a maximum security prison is a very serious offence. With serious consequences, not just for you, but for the rest of your team as well".

"I'm sorry, Prime", Sari said, "I just had to know".

"Know what? I still don't understand what this was all about".

"Megatron contacted me and told me had information about my…my creation", she replied, looking away, "He told me to go to him. I had to know".

"What?" Optimus blinked, "Why would Megatron know where you came from?"

Bumblebee explained as quickly as he could what Megatron had told them about Protoform X. When he had finished Optimus didn't know what to say. He stared at Sari dumbly, lost for words.

From across the courtyard they heard Sentinel shouting, "Optimus? Optimus! Where are you?!"

Optimus shook his head and sighed, "The truth doesn't clear either of you of any blame. Why didn't you tell me about Megatron's message?"

"Because we knew you'd stop us from coming", Bumblebee replied.

"That's not true", Optimus knew it was even as he said the words, "But the point is you had no right to keep this from everyone. You should have reported it to me immediately".

"We know we should have, we really do", Bumblebee hastened to explain, "But come on, Prime. Imagine what it'd be like to not know what you really are. She had to find out. It's not like any damage was done. Apart from the whole court-martial thing".

"Distress is no excuse for conspiring with the Decepticons", Optimus snapped.

"You sound like Sentinel", Sari said sullenly.

Angry, Optimus rounded on her, "You are _not _making me the bad guy in this mess. You have no excuse for your actions, and whether you like it or not…"

"Oh, thanks Prime! Thank you so much", Sari cried bitterly, "I've just found out I was created by the evil warlord who kidnapped my Dad in some kinda sick experiment to repopulate the Decepticons, and you go out of your way to make me feel like scrap! You're supposed to be my _friend_".

The words hung in the air. Tears welled up in Sari's eyes and her upper lip quivered. Optimus could feel the bond between them straining, threatening to snap.

He knelt down before her, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. Look, whatever happens, I'll look after you. I promise".

Sari wiped at her eyes and managed to smile up at him, "Thank you".

In that moment Optimus knew everything was going to be alright.

Sentinel appeared from around the corner, "Hah! Trying to escape arrest, eh? Well forget it. You're not leaving this planet for a long time".

"We have to get back soon", Bumblebee said quietly, "Sari's got school in the morning".

It sounded like such a ridiculous thing to say, and so far removed from stockades, Decepticons, protoforms, Quintessons and court-martials. But they brought both Optimus and Sari back to the moment.

"That's right. We're going", Optimus said firmly, "Or at least they are. I'll clear things up with Cybertron Command first".

"Oh, one more thing", Bumblebee added, "Before we leave, we're going to find Blurr".

* * *

"Excellent, excellent", Strika exclaimed, rubbing her hands together, "This is the best news we've had in a long time".

Her, Slipstream, Soundwave, Dirt Boss and Cyclonus stood in a corner of the reactor room, deep in discussion. At the other end of the room Oil Slick, Blackout, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Spittor, Mixmaster and Scrapper were indulging in a few barrels of oil, laughing and joking heartily. Slipstream shuddered at the sight of Scrapper guzzling an entire barrel in one gulp. Her own neural circuitry still hadn't recovered from her bingeing.

"To think that Lord Megatron was able to send this transmission even while in the confines of the Cybertron Stockades…" Strika shook her head, "His genius can never be called into question".

"One thing bugs me though", Slipstream said, "How come you 'bots on New Kaon didn't receive this transmission, but we did on Earth?"

"That'd be the fault of that Class Theta virus that took over our communications systems", Cyclonus explained, "It was planted in our systems by an unknown party to broadcast footage of Megatron's imprisonment".

"Yes", Strika nodded, "It knocked out all of our satellites and tachyon transmitters and receivers. They're still offline now as far as I know. The other Decepticon colonies suffered similar attacks as well".

"It is fortunate that we constructed our own communications tower", Soundwave intoned.

"Yes. A wise decision", Strika looked at Slipstream, "You have performed admirably on your own, cut off with no orders and no reinforcements, Commander Slipstream. I am impressed".

Slipstream swelled with pride and stuck out her chest, "I do my best, General Strika".

"Clearly. If you would care to come with me a moment, Slipstream", she motioned to Cyclonus, "If you would be so kind as to fill in the troops on the ground situation".

She led the way down the corridor, out of sight and earshot of the other Decepticons. Slipstream followed.

"So does this mean we're accepted into the Decepticon army?" she asked.

"Yes. Even your…ahem…troops".

Despite her own misgivings about them, Slipstream bristled at the remark, "What's wrong with my troops?"

"I don't trust the little one", Strika said bluntly, "The two drunks are barely serviceable. The other one seems decent enough, although not exactly good company".

"He's alright. You get used to him. He means well".

"Indeed. Anyway, I intend to be honest with you. We are recovering from an encounter with the Autobots and wish to use your base as our headquarters. I will be assuming command. Do you have any issues with that?"

"No, General".

"Excellent. Also, we need to discuss our next move. Megatron is probably still in captivity but, with our increased numbers and the space bridge you say the Autobots have constructed in this city, I suggest we consider transwarping to Cybertron and breaking Lug…I mean, Lord Megatron, out".

Slipstream considered this, "Don't you think Megatron summoned the technorganic to him for a reason? Maybe he's got a plan to get out by himself. A plan that she's part of".

Strika stroked her chin, "Maybe. If that's the case then we shouldn't get involved. We may disrupt his plans. Also, if Megatron had wanted us to intervene he would have probably given us instructions to on the message you received".

"Then again, if we don't act we may miss a valuable opportunity", the Starscream clone mused.

"So we bide our time", Strika declared, "Wait a few solar cycles and monitor the Autobot activity on this planet while we're at it. Then if necessary we move against them and the space bridge".

* * *

In his office at Cybertron Command headquarters - the Metroplex - the head of Autobot Intelligence leapt to his feet as the doors to his office opened and numerous uninvited guests spilled in.

"What is the meaning of this?" the stout Cliffjumper asked.

"Official Elite Guard business", Sentinel replied curtly, "We're conducting a search of these premises. Stand aside, Autobot".

Cliffjumper cast a pugnacious look at Sentinel. Optimus decided to step in before Sentinel rubbed him too far up the wrong way.

"We have reason to believe the Decepticon double-agent Shockwave may have left something important behind before he fled. We need to complete a full search to gather evidence".

"Oh. Why didn't you say so?" Cliffjumper scowled at Sentinel, who was rummaging through an overhead locker, "Any idea what you're looking for? Maybe I can help".

"I think we're on to something!" Bumblebee exclaimed as he and Sari pawed through a cabinet. He produced an enormous, tripod-mounted laser cannon that was longer than he was tall.

"Only a Decepticon would have a weapon like this!" Bumblebee said, "I think we might have found Shockwave's secret stash".

"Actually…" Cliffjumper spoke up, looking somewhat sheepish, "That's mine".

They all turned to look at him, wondering why he would need such an excessive firearm. When it was clear there was no explanation forthcoming they all returned to their work.

Cliffjumper cleared his throat, "Ahem…as you were saying, Optimus Prime?"

"The Decepticon prisoner Shockwave suggested he might have eliminated Agent Blurr", Optimus explained, "We're looking for any evidence he may have left behind. You don't remember anything Longarm did that might seem suspicious, looking back on it now?"

"Hmm", Cliffjumper thought about it for a moment, "Well…when I was serving as Longarm's deputy, one time he handed me something and told me to dispose of it down the garbage chute. He said it was 'sensitive material'. I thought it was a bit odd. He was usually very thorough about the disposal of contraband. Just seemed like he wanted to get rid of it without a fuss".

Sentinel approached him, "Do you remember what it looked like?"

Cliffjumper furrowed his brow, "Not really….it wasn't large, but…" his optics widened and his jaw hung open in horror, "You don't think it was…Agent Blurr, do you?"

"It's possible", Optimus said grimly, "We need to look in that garbage chute. How often is it cleared out?"

"Well, the furnace is routinely activated once every solar cycle, but the contents aren't emptied for stellar cycles at a time. Whatever that thing was should still be in there", Cliffjumper answered, already hurrying out of his office and towards the garbage chute in the reception area.

They followed him down a ladder that led into the huge disposal area below, Sari perched on Bumblebee's shoulder to avoid having to navigate the massive rungs by herself.

"Urgh", Sentinel groaned as they neared the bottom, "It stinks down here".

"Well, it is a 'garbage disposal unit'", Optimus retorted as he hopped off the ladder.

It was pitch-black until the Autobots activated their headlights. Optimus looked around. Mountains of metal waste, twisted and scorched into unrecognizable heaps, loomed up around them on all sides.

"Nobody try to download any files you might find lying around here", Sentinel warned, "That's an offence punishable by a one hundred stellar cycle imprisonment".

They fanned out and conducted their unpleasant search. The task was made all the worse by the prospect of what they might find at the end of their labours.

"Poor Blurr", a voice said suddenly: to everyone's surprise, it was Sentinel, "He was a good bot. It fragmented my hard drive every time he opened his mouth, sure, but he did his duty bravely".

"He was the best field operative Cybertron Intel had", Cliffjumper agreed, "Even before he was assigned to the Elite Guard. Can't believe he'd end up like this".

"I think I found him", one of the Elite Guards called out.

Optimus, Bumblebee, Sari, Sentinel, Cliffjumper and the Elite Guard troopers picked their way towards him with a sense of dread hanging over them all. He held up what he had found in his hands, under the glare of their lights. It was a grey cube, scorched black in parts by the incinerator. It appeared to be made up of crushed and compressed metal.

"What makes you think that…_thing_ is Blurr?" Sentinel asked as he peered at it.

"This", Optimus said quietly, pointing to a blackened Elite Guard symbol that was visible among the shards of crumpled metal.

Silence fell on the group as they contemplated Blurr's terrible fate. Whatever Shockwave had done to him, it was clear Blurr had suffered terribly in his last few moments.

"We're going to need to run a few tests to confirm it _is_ him…" Cliffjumper's voice trailed off into a murmur.

"It shouldn't have to end like this", Bumblebee said, uncharacteristically solemnly.

An image suddenly appeared in front of Sari's eyes, as clear as any of the Autobots standing before her. It came to her as the image of the AllSpark's new container had appeared to her before Optimus had even forged it. But this time it was a vision of a spark flaring before her, throbbing with the energy of life itself. It circled in a vast expanse of nothingness for a moment before coming to rest in the body of a Cybertronian, who instantly sprang to life. And then the vision had gone as suddenly as it had appeared.

But Sari knew what she had to do. She clambered off Bumblebee's shoulder and crawled over his arm. She reached out and placed her right hand on the cube.

"Sari, what are you doing?" Bumblebee asked.

"Show some respect, filthy technorganic!" Sentinel snarled, "Take your slimy hands off him, or I'll…"

"Back off!" Sari snapped at him with such intensity that he took a step away from her.

Flickering energy poured from her hand and passed into the mangled wreckage that had begun to glow. The Guardsbot holding it was so startled that the cube slipped from his grasp and he stumbled away: Optimus darted forward and caught it, holding it steady before Sari. She kept her palm pressed up against it despite the enormous strain the transfer of energy was obviously having on her.

"Sari…what _are_ you doing?" Optimus asked, transfixed by her determination.

"Megatron screwed up", she replied between clenched teeth, "Protoform X may have been created to absorb organic properties, but when I upgraded myself with the Key, I absorbed the power of the AllSpark as well".

"What? Are you sure?" Bumblebee gaped in astonishment.

"That's impossible!" Optimus objected.

She didn't answer. Her breathing came in gasps and her body trembled with exertion. She cried out and at the same moment white light blazed from her hand and the cube, blinding the Autobots.

Bumblebee looked out from behind his fingers with his stinging optics. Sari was still hanging on to his arm and touching the cube. An image Bumblebee knew he would remember forever was burned into his processor: Sari, her red hair blowing back across her face, tears streaming down her cheeks, but her eyes were focused and determined and her cry fierce.

The light faded. The invisible wind that was whipping at Sari's hair died down. Bumblebee gently put her down and she fell to her knees, her head bowed and gasping for air.

The dazed Autobots rubbed at their aching optics and looked at her and the cube.

"What in the name of Cybertron was all that about?" Sentinel asked.

The cube, still in Optimus' hands, suddenly twitched. The tangled metal began to unfurl rapidly. The startled Optimus quickly placed it on the floor and the Autobots took a step back. Sari looked up.

Animated by a life all of its own, the wreckage contorted and twisted, moulding into a new shape like a recently activated protoform. The crumpled, mangled alloy flexed and folded out. In amongst the warping metal Sari could see a pulsing spark at the centre of it all.

After a few seconds the cube had spread out into the shape of a familiar robot. His blue plating was smooth and his body sleek and clean-cut. He lay on the floor before them, motionless.

Bumblebee took a faltering step forward, "Blurr? Is that you?"

His optics suddenly lit up and he leapt to his feet. Before anyone could stop him he had swarmed up the ladder and vanished in a whirlwind of movement.

"Blurr! Come back!" Bumblebee called after him, before turning to Optimus, "Where's he going?"

"Who knows? But we'd better follow him", Optimus was already clambering up the rungs. Bumblebee stooped to pick up Sari and followed.

Sentinel, Cliffjumper and the Elite Guard bots regarded Sari warily, as if they were afraid of her, but they soon followed.

Optimus ran through the corridors of the Metroplex, following the trail of open doors and astounded Autobot onlookers. Up ahead he could hear the whooshing sound of Blurr's passing.

"Slow down, Blurr!" he yelled, but to no avail.

Eventually he saw Blurr up ahead, standing to attention in an office. He hurried to catch up with him and skidded to a halt when he saw that he had followed him into Ultra Magnus' office.

The Autobot Commander fixed him with a stern glance, then returned his attention to Blurr, who was racing ahead with his nearly incomprehensibly quick speech.

"…as unlikely as it seems, Commander, I now have solid proof that the Autobot Head of Intel is the Decepticon traitor Shockwave. After confronting Longarm Prime with evidence that suggested that the suspect traitor Wasp was not the culprit Longarm asked me whether or not I had had shared my suspicions with anyone else to which I replied in the negative. Longarm immediately attacked me no doubt with the intention of silencing me before I could warn Cybertron Command…"

He rattled on in this manner to the confused Ultra Magnus, ignoring the arrival of Bumblebee, Sari, Sentinel and Cliffjumper. Sentinel had dismissed his Elite Guard soldiers after exiting the garbage disposal unit.

"…he also transformed into a tank mode complete with firepower uncharacteristic of an Autobot that he turned on me though fortunately I was able to make my escape and leave him behind at the Space Bridge Nexus where if I'm correct he is now so I suggest an Elite Guard force hurry to that location and arrest him. If we can apprehend Longarm or Shockwave as he should more properly be known in time then we will limit the damage he can inflict on the infrastructure of Cybertron and its…"

"Agent Blurr, be quiet!" Ultra Magnus boomed, before turning to Optimus and Sentinel, "Could someone please tell me what is going on?"

Optimus opened his mouth to speak, but Sentinel cut him off, "With pleasure, sir. But first I must attend to the unpleasant duty of arresting Optimus Prime and his associates!"

Bumblebee sighed, "You're not still going on about that, are you?"

"It's just as well that we ended up here, Optimus", gloated Sentinel, "I feel it's important that Commander Ultra Magnus hears the full story immediately and witnesses your arrest first-hand…"

"Don't be absurd, Sentinel Prime", Ultra Magnus silenced his subordinate with a withering glare, "No-one is arresting anyone. I demand to know exactly what the commotion is all about first, and where you have been, Agent Blurr".

Blurr looked confused, "Well I just told you sir but if you wish for me to repeat the debriefing then I'll be brief as we need to arrest Shockwave as soon as possible. After I had been stationed on Earth…"

"No-one has heard from you for lunar cycles, Agent Blurr", Ultra Magnus said, "Not since you requested reinforcements to take the fight to Megatron on Earth".

"With all due respect sir I think your memory banks are scrambled as that was only the solar cycle before last I have since spent that time returning to Cybertron as quickly as possible after having…"

"If I may interrupt, Commander", Optimus spoke up; Ultra Magnus nodded.

Optimus turned to the Intelligence Agent, "What do you remember, Blurr?"

Blurr looked at him, surprised, "Well everything, Optimus Prime. What do you mean?"

"You said you reported to Longarm and he attacked you, so you ran. Then what happened?"

"Well I…" for once Blurr hesitated and thought for a moment, "I…I ran from Shockwave to warn Cybertron Command but I'm not sure what happened next. I remember doors closing around me and then…then I was in a garbage chute and there was no sign of Shockwave so I proceeded on my way to Cybertron Command and here I am. What are you implying Optimus Prime?"

Optimus sighed, "This is going to take quite a bit of straightening out. Commander, can I ask that my two team members be allowed to return to Earth? It's late and they need rest…"

"Oh, no slagging way, Optimus!" Sentinel yelled, pointing furiously at Bumblebee and Sari, "Ultra Magnus sir, these two are dangerous fugitives and must be arrested and placed into Elite Guard custody immediately!"

Ultra Magnus looked at the exhausted Sari and Bumblebee, who was holding her protectively, "Very well, Optimus Prime. These two may return to Earth immediately via the Space Bridge Nexus. But if I find they are accountable for any of the crimes Sentinel Prime has alluded to, then I expect them to answer to my summons. Understood?

"Yes sir. Thank you sir", Optimus led Bumblebee and Sari away, ignoring the slack-jawed outrage of Sentinel, "You two get back to Detroit and get some rest. Tell Bulkhead to go take a break too. I'll sort things out here".

Bumblebee nodded appreciatively, "Thanks boss-bot".

Optimus returned to Ultra Magnus' office and stood next to Sentinel and Cliffjumper.

"Now then", Ultra Magnus said wearily, rubbing at his optic brow, "Let's start from the beginning, shall we?

* * *

"Still no sign of Bumblebee and Sari, doc-bot", Bulkhead grunted into his commlink, "How's Arcee holding up?"

"She's fine, she's having a stasis nap. Her oil's a little frozen, that's all", came the reply, "Good night's rest and she'll be okay. But if I could get my servos on that greasy tool Lockdown I'd…"

"Relax, I don't think he'll be hanging around here for much longer", Bulkhead said, "He took quite a pounding".

"'Atta bot, Bulkhead", Ratchet answered, "If it's all the same to you I'm gonna power down myself for a while. See you in the morning".

The commlink line went dead. Bulkhead resumed his vigil staring at the space bridge. It occurred to him that Isaac Sumdac had slept through all the excitement happening on his very rooftop throughout the night. He envied him – he was exhausted.

The space bridge console suddenly lit up. Bulkhead stomped towards it as quickly as he could. As expected the transwarp waves were coming from Cybertron. An instant later Bumblebee leapt through the pulse of transwarp energy and landed in a crouch. He clutched Sari in his arms.

"Bumblebee! Where have you been? And where's Prime?" Bulkhead hollered, thundering towards him.

"Ssh, ssh!" Bumblebee hissed, and Bulkhead noticed Sari was asleep in his arms.

"Oh. Sorry. But still. What were you doing on Cybertron?"

"It's complicated. Can't it wait until morning?"

"Well…I guess, but…"

"Prime said you should go take a stasis nap too. Come on, let's put Sari to bed and go home".

Bulkhead sighed wearily, "You're impossible, you know that? Is Sari okay? She seems kinda beat".

"I don't know", Bumblebee said as they boarded the cargo elevator, "But she's gonna need our support over the next few solar cycles, okay? She did something stupid but I think she needs us right now. More than ever".


	25. I'm Sari

Author's note: After chapter 24 was a day late I decided it was only fair to provide chapter 25 a day early to make up for it. So here ya all go. Hope you enjoy it.

In other news: TFA forever! My deluxe Electrostatic Soundwave with Ratbat and Freeway Jazz have just arrived and I downloaded the TFA soundtrack to listen to. It makes writing a lot easier when you got the music from the show playing in the background.

Please be patient with this chapter of set-up. Next chapter, something big happens.

* * *

Bumblebee waited patiently outside Sumdac Tower in his car mode, his engine idling quietly. After a moment Sari appeared at the doors to the Tower and hurried down the path towards him. Bumblebee noticed the bags under her raw, bloodshot eyes, but didn't say anything. She opened the door and sat in the driver's seat.

"You okay, short stuff?" Bumblebee asked, silently cursing himself for sounding so lame in his attempt to be casual.

"Yeah. I'm fine", she nodded slowly.

"Cool. You sure you're ready for this? You can always call in and say you needed to stay at home for repairs".

She almost smiled, "You call in sick, Bumblebee. And no, I'm going in. I can't exactly miss my second day of school. Doesn't make a good impression".

"Right, right. Sure", Bumblebee reversed out onto the road and joined the traffic smoothly, "Little tip. If you want people to think you're driving you might want to put your hands on the steering wheel".

"Oh yeah", Sari obliged, "Have you seen Prime? What did he say about what the bosses told him?"

"I haven't seem him", Bumblebee answered as he turned right into a busy underpass, "I think they're still keeping him on Cybertron".

"Ouch. It's been hours now. He must be running on fumes".

"Yeah. How much sleep did you get yourself?"

"I slept okay", Sari said, looking out the window, "But I had bad dreams".

"Oh", Bumblebee hesitated for a moment, "Want to talk about it?"

"Not right now, thanks".

"Oh, okay. Did you…um…tell your Dad about everything?"

Sari shook her head, "He was asleep when you guys dropped me off last night. I didn't have time to talk about it to him this morning. He doesn't even know I was gone in the night. I'll tell him when I get back from school".

"Gotcha".

The short journey continued mostly in silence. Bumblebee couldn't think of what to say to Sari. Although part of him was still angry at her for going to Megatron in the first place and actually listening to his lies, he also felt immensely proud of her. He wasn't completely sure why. Maybe it was because of her selfless actions in restoring Blurr's spark, or maybe it was because she was determined to carry on with her life and go to school despite the disturbing revelations of merely a few hours before. Either way, he wanted to say something to her.

"Bumblebee?" she said quietly before he could speak.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Is it true what Megatron said? About the Decepticons becoming extinct because the Autobots chased them off Cybertron?"

"I don't know", he said truthfully, "Like I said, we're just a repair crew. They don't tell us much. Ratchet might know".

"Right".

"Why, what's wrong? It's not like the Decepticons didn't bring it on themselves anyway. They started the war", the Autobot retorted, "They got no-one to blame except for themselves".

"You sure? Like you said, the top bots don't tell you much", Sari countered as they neared the school parking lot, "How can you be sure of anything?"

Bumblebee didn't have an answer to that, but he was annoyed he would doubt her. He pulled up into a parking space.

"So you're gonna be okay to hang around for ten minutes before you drive off again?" Sari asked.

"Yeah yeah, I'll be just fine. You go ahead and spend time with your new best friends while I do all the work for you", Bumblebee said bitterly.

"It's not like that! It's not like that all!" Sari thumped the steering wheel with sudden anger, "I just want to try and have a normal life and…"

"And I don't fit into it, right?"

He regretted the words as soon as they were out of his vocabulator. Sari sat in shock for a moment before abruptly kicking the door open and storming away towards the crowd of teenagers heading towards their first class of the day.

If Bumblebee had been in robot mode he would have hit himself. Instead he watched her walk away silently.

"Slag, why can't I get anything right lately?" he sighed.

* * *

Optimus was hunched over in the dark room on a chair, beginning to slip into a stasis nap when the door to the room opened noisily. In strode Ultra Magnus and Perceptor – they each took a seat on the opposite side of the table from him.

"We appreciate your patience, Optimus Prime", Ultra Magnus said as he sat down and rested the Magnus Hammer on the table, "We have just finished our interviews with Sentinel Prime and Cliffjumper and Blurr of Cybertron Intelligence and would like to interview you once more to complete this investigation".

"How many more times am I going to have to repeat myself, sir?" Optimus said wearily.

"As many times as are necessary", came Ultra Magnus' sharp reply, "Need I remind you that you and your team are facing serious charges of attempted jail breaking and espionage?"

"I realize that, Commander, but me repeating myself isn't going to alter the facts of what happened. I've told nothing but the truth".

"I've no doubt of that", Ultra Magnus turned to Perceptor and nodded.

"Our interviews with Sentinel Prime and Cliffjumper confirm what you have said about the technorganic's role in restoring Agent Blurr's spark", Perceptor droned, "Illogical though it seems it appears we have to accept the possibility of the technorganic having downloaded certain parts of the AllSpark's energy".

Optimus nodded, "How did Blurr take the news that he had been…well, offline for a period of time".

"Surprisingly well", answered Ultra Magnus, "He seemed to think of it merely as an inconvenience and an irritation, perhaps something of an embarrassment. I admire his resolution in the face of such news".

"I'm pleased to hear that", Optimus thought back to his own brush with the Well of AllSparks, after having battled Starscream over Detroit and fallen a great height to his apparent destruction. He recalled nothing of what he had experienced on 'the other side', but Ratchet had assured him his spark had actually been extinguished for a short time.

"Our chief concern at the moment comes from what Megatron revealed to the technorganic", Perceptor continued, "We had long thought the Decepticons were merely content to search for the AllSpark. It had never occurred to us that they would attempt the creation of sparks without it. But now it appears they not only attempted it but were successful".

"We don't know for sure that Sari has a spark", Optimus argued, "All my medic's tests confirmed was that she was organic with Cybertronian circuitry. We don't know what actually sustains her life".

Ultra Magnus and Perceptor looked at each other for a moment.

"That is something we intend to find out", the Commander said eventually.

Optimus blinked, "What? You're not suggesting…"

"A thorough examination of the technorganic's physique will answer our questions", Perceptor said, "Both whether or not she is maintained by a spark…"

"And whether or not she really has downloaded the power of the AllSpark", Ultra Magnus added, "Either way we need to perform an open-circuitry operation on the technorganic to find out".

"She's not "'the technorganic'", Optimus growled angrily, "Her name is Sari and she makes her own decisions. I can't agree to anything like that for her".

"I can understand that", Ultra Magnus replied, "But try to comprehend what we're dealing with here. This is of vital importance. If she does have a spark then she is of immense scientific interest to both us, and unfortunately the Decepticons. And if the power of the AllSpark is at her command, and she is able to restore a bot's spark…well, I can't begin to state the implications for all Cybertronians".

_Oh Sari, what have you gotten yourself into? _Optimus bemoaned silently. He put his head in hands.

"She's not a tool, Commander. She's a sentient being and has the freedom to make her own choices".

"That's why I'm hoping you can…talk her around in this matter", the giant Autobot Commander turned to his associate, "Perceptor, could you leave us for a moment?"

Perceptor got up and left the room silently. Optimus and Ultra Magnus locked optics.

"I won't do it, sir. I won't make her do anything she doesn't want to".

"How can you be sure she doesn't want to?"

"Well…I can't. But I still can't make any promises here and now".

Ultra Magnus nodded, "But you can _ask_ her?"

"Yes, I can do that".

"Then allow me to extend this offer to you", he straightened up in his chair, "Unofficially, of course. This whole unpleasant business with you, her, the Maximum Security Stockades and Megatron…it can all disappear. As long as you ensure me will you will approach her about the possibility of an exploratory operation".

Optimus stared, "You're honestly prepared to drop all charges against me and my team?"

"I may recognize the need for discretion, Optimus Prime", his optics narrowed, "But I am _always _honest".

Optimus considered it. He wasn't sure how Sari would react. But if he was just required to ask her...and if it would get them out of the sticky situation they were in now…

"I'll do it, sir. I'll ask her, but that's all I can promise".

"Very well. Consider the charges dropped. As of now, the incident never took place", Ultra Magnus stood up and picked up his war hammer.

Optimus stood up, "I don't think Sentinel will let the charges be dropped so easily, sir".

"Forget Sentinel. I'll deal with him", Ultra Magnus stepped towards the door, "You're free to return to Earth. I hope to hear from you soon".

* * *

"Looking good and feelin' fine, Ratchet", Jazz said as he admired his new servo, an exact replica of the one that had been destroyed by Strika's cannons, "I owe you a million".

Ratchet grunted, "If I had an energon chip for every time I heard that…"

Jazz hopped off the stretcher he had been consigned to in the medi-bay for what seemed an age. He performed a forward flip in mid-air and landed on one foot, arms outstretched in some strange martial arts stance Ratchet didn't recognize. The ninja bot grinned.

"Feels solid gold to be back in the driver's seat, baby", he said as he performed a few high kicks to tests out his pistons.

Bulkhead and Arcee came into view at the door.

"Hey, you're back on your stabilizing servos!" Bulkhead said cheerfully, "Nice. See, the doc-bot never lets you down".

"Ah, shut up", Ratchet waved him away dismissively. He was feeling oddly tense. And he was pretty certain it was something to do with the femmebot standing at his doorway. So he busied himself with noisily tidying away his tools.

Bulkhead ignored him and carried on, being well used to Ratchet's abrasive manner, "Hey, Prime just got back. He's dead beat so he's gone to take a stasis nap. But he said we don't gotta worry about any charges being pressed against Bumblebee or Sari".

"Sweet. Wonder which bigwig he had to lean on to get a hep deal like that?" Jazz said.

"I'm sure we'll find out sooner or later. Nothing comes for free", growled Ratchet as he cleaned his set of electro-wrenches, "But if yer ask me, Bumblebee and Sari got a lotta nerve, sneaking off like that without telling any of us. You gotta wonder whose idea it was. And I reckon it was…"

"Bumblebee!" Bulkhead exclaimed loudly, peering around the corner and smiling at the sight of his friend, "Uh…What's wrong, pal? You look kinda down".

"Eh, can I explain later?" Bumblebee mumbled as he shuffled forward, "I think I just wanna go play on _Ninja Gladiator_ until my processor explodes".

The other Autobots watched as he slinked past, clearly upset. Even Ratchet immediately felt a pang of guilt for talking badly about him.

"Mind if I join ya?" Bulkhead hurried after him, babbling away cheerfully in an effort to lift Bumblebee's spirits, "I got good news! Prime's back and he said that…"

His voice trailed off as the two of them rounded the corner into Bumblebee's room. Ratchet, Jazz and Arcee looked at each other.

"Poor kid", Arcee sighed, "Hope he'll be okay".

"He'll be alright. He always bounces back. Usually too far", Ratchet smiled before quickly returning to his work.

Arcee watched him and smiled slowly, "Have you forgotten something, Ratchet?"

"You're right, I have!" he snapped his fingers, "I didn't set my EMP generator to recharge! Thanks Arcee".

He wandered over to it and began tinkering with it, turned away from her.

She arched an eyebrow, "Ratchet?"

"I'm always forgetting to recharge this thing…"

"Ratchet?"

"Must be old age. Not getting any younger, that's for sure…"

"Ratchet!"

He looked up, as innocently as possible, "What?"

"You know that's not what I'm talking about".

"Oh…oh! You mean I forgot to calibrate the pulse monitor _again_? Boy, I tell ya…"

"_Ratchet_!"

He turned to face her meekly. She had begun tapping one foot impatiently. Jazz watched the scene unfold before him with a wry smile.

"You promised to take me out on the town when I was feeling better", Arcee said slowly, "On what I believe the humans would call a 'date'".

"Err…yes I…might have said something like that", Ratchet admitted.

"So…how about…say, Monday night? I'm back on my stabilizing servos and I'll be back to one hundred percent by then, and I'm sure you could use a break after all your hard work fixing us up".

"Erm…err…sounds fine, I guess".

"Good", she smiled again, "I'm looking forward to it".

She turned and walked away with a sidelong, teasing look at the medi-bot. Ratchet watched her go. Out of the corner of his optics he noticed Jazz grinning.

He whirled around to face him and snapped, "What're you lookin' at?!"

Jazz's grin broadened but he wisely chose that moment to slip away.

* * *

Sari closed her locker and slung her backpack over her slim shoulders. She sighed to herself. The day had passed by so quickly, it seemed. She was dreading returning home and having to both face Bumblebee and explain what she had learned from Megatron to her father.

She had hoped the bustling pace of the school day would distract her from her gloomy thoughts. It hadn't, but to her surprise it wasn't the discovery of her origins that had plagued her mind throughout the day. It was her argument with Bumblebee and the harsh words they had exchanged.

She felt bad, not for lashing out at him but for forcing him into a situation where he had wanted to lash out at her.

_He's been so helpful to me over the last few days_, she thought, _and I guess I have kinda been ignoring him lately. Maybe I should…_

"Hey, Sari!" a shrill voice called out, snapping her back to reality. She looked up and saw her two new friends, Cassie and Michelle, break off from a crowd of students and walk towards her. Cassie was a dark complexioned girl with curly hair and Michelle was pale and blonde: both were shorter than Sari, who was, she had noticed, very tall for her 'age'.

"Like, how did you know all the answers in chemistry class?" Cassie asked, "Hydrophilic interactions is the hardest thing ever".

"Oh…well…I read at home a lot", Sari said. She had studied them with Tutor Bot when she was five.

"Cool", Michelle nodded, "So, what're you doing this evening? We're going shopping with Felicity and Sarah down at the mall. It was closed yesterday 'cos, like, those giant robots were fighting there or something. Wanna come?"

Sari hesitated. She was curious to know exactly what was the appeal of shopping and what girls her age were supposed to do with their spare time. After all, most girls didn't have a gang of giant robots to hang around with. They had to kill time one way or another, and Sari supposed shopping was one solution.

She knew the girls were just trying to be nice to her and include her, and her curiosity might have led her to accept their invitation, but the thought of Bumblebee held her back.

"Sorry, I promised an old friend I'd make some time for…"

She noticed Michelle and Cassie weren't paying any attention to her: their eyes were fixed on a boy from their class walking past. When he stopped to talk to someone at the far end of the corridor the two girls suddenly became very excited.

"Omigod! Sari, did you _see_ him looking at you?" Cassie almost squealed, rubbing her hands together with glee.

"Huh? Um…who?"

"Koji! He like, totally checked you out then! 'Chelle, did you _see_ that?"

"Yeah, Sari, he seriously did check you out!"

"He did?" Sari looked around, nonplussed.

Michelle pointed out a pleasant-looking boy to her, standing near the exit, "You should totally go ask him out".

Sari fidgeted with her sleeve, feeling distinctly uncomfortable, "I…uh….why?"

"Because Koji's cute", Cassie shook her head, "Sari, you are something else. Go on, ask him".

The two girls ushered her forward. Sari began to panic. While she was well aware that boys occupied much of a typical teenage girl's time and thoughts, and she was familiar with 'dating' and all the complications that came with it, she was only aware of this from an outsider's point of view, through what came with being well educated and knowledgeable. The thought of being confronted with the real thing alarmed her.

"Oh, come on girl", Michelle was almost dragging her forward by her sleeve, "What's the matter, afraid what your Daddy would say?"

Sari thought about that, but to her everlasting horror for one awful moment what popped into her mind was not the familiar image of her doting father but the visage of Megatron, glaring at her. She was so repulsed that she tore herself free from the grip of her two would-be friends.

"Um…sorry!" she tried to explain as she made a dash for the door, "Just remembered I gotta go pick my friend up! See you tomorrow!"

She bolted out the door, grateful to slip away. She needed to talk to someone. Preferably Bumblebee, to straighten things out. But as she scanned the parking lot she realized that as she hadn't spoken to him since their argument in the morning he might have not come to pick her up.

She suddenly noticed a suspiciously flashy sports car: low, swept-back with a white chassis and red and blue racing stripes running up and down its roof. Hurrying over to it, she opened the door and jumped in.

"Hop in, little sister", Jazz's voice said from his radio, "You're riding home in style".

"Hey Jazz. Nice to see you back up on your feet. Thanks for coming to pick me up.", she said as she buckled her seatbelt and closed the door.

"No sweat. Bullhead said he'd come and pick you up, but O.P. figured a sports car would stick out less than a SWAT van, a fire truck or an ambulance".

As they drove off Sari muttered, "Guessing Bumblebee's still mad with me?"

"Could say that. He's been kinda stuck on mute ever since this morning. Not communicating a whole lot".

"Oh. And what about Prime? Is he mad too?"

"Don't think so. But he wants a word with you. He's at Sumdac Tower with your Dad".

* * *

"Fascinating".

Strika watched with rapt interest as Laserbeak and Ratbat circled above her head in the now rather crowded main room of the power plant where both Team Chaar and Slipstream's team were assembled.

"Absolutely fascinating. Sentient robots complete with sparks of their own – but no higher processor functions like ours", she said, mostly to herself, "Loyal and obedient servants, yet so much more than drones. Fascinating".

"Think that's interesting, you should take a look at Ol' Boombox here", Oil Slick said.

Strika went over to where Oil Slick was scanning Soundwave with a device he had sent Blackout back to the _Payload_ to collect, along with numerous other supplies. Soundwave stood to attention as Oil Slick used it to scan his circuitry.

The other Decepticons stood around, watching with varying levels of curiosity.

"What's so interesting?" Spittor grunted.

"Trooper Soundwave here isn't fully Cybertronian", Oil Slick replied, "There's Cybertronian level circuitry in his systems, but he's less than half as durable as a true Decepticon. Looks almost like he's a composite of various Earth materials".

"That is correct", droned Soundwave, "I am Soundwave. I was created by Megatron from Earth materials and the energy of the AllSpark key".

"That means he'd break easy, right?" Blackout rumbled as he stepped forward, casting his immense shadow across them all.

"Yes. 'Course, we can fix that right up", he looked sidelong at Strika, "Can't we, boss?"

She nodded, "Of course".

She reached into the storage compartment on her backpack and produced a small pole with a Decepticon emblem on one end. At the sight of it Mixmaster and Scrapper yelped.

"Keep that thing away from me!" Scrapper wailed as he scrambled away to hide behind a deeply unimpressed Cyclonus.

Slipstream cocked her head to one side, "What is that thing?"

"The Deceptibrand", Strika answered, "It's used to mark new recruits in the Decepticon army, usually just after activating the protoform. It is a symbol of your pledge to dedicate your lifecycle to the Decepticon cause".

"But that's not all", inside his jar-helmet, Oil Slick grinned, "It also infuses the element destronium into a robot's circuitry and armour plating. Quite literally toughens you up".

"Oh, well, dat'd explain the change of coating me and Scrapper got when we were stamped by that thing", Mixmaster said as he peered out from behind Thundercracker.

Strika gestured at Slipstream, Skywarp and Thundercracker, "Starscream's cloning process also duplicated this process – he'd have no use for fragile warriors. So you've already got yours".

"And when I came online, I must'a scanned these two mooks and got the same treatment", Dirt Boss jerked his thumb in the direction of the other two cowering Constructicons.

"But as for you…" Strika advanced on Soundwave, "You have yet to undergo the rite of the Deceptibrand. Are you ready?"

"Affirmative".

She would have smiled approvingly if she could have, "Good. Now repeat after me. I pledge my unquestioning loyalty to Megatron and the Decepticon cause. I shall devote my spark to achieving our goal of a Decepticon-controlled Cybertron, by any means necessary, and annihilate all who have driven us from our rightful homeworld. Surrender is not an option".

Soundwave dutifully recited the mantra in his expressionless monotone. When he had finished Strika lifted the Deceptibrand and ignited it. The Decepticon symbol at the end glowed with brilliant heat.

Slipstream began to feel unaccountably nervous and leaned over to whisper to Oil Slick, "It's not going to…hurt him, is it?"

He looked back over his shoulder at her, "Oh yeah".

"Like a head-on collision with a cargo truck full of TNT", Mixmaster added.

"Welcome, brave Decepticon", Strika declared loudly, "Your destiny awaits".

She plunged the Deceptibrand onto his chest plate, aiming carefully to overlap the already existing logo. There was a horrible hissing sound of an excruciating heat meeting, bending and warping cool metal. Mixmaster and Scrapper covered their heads with their hands and winced at the memory of their own initiation ritual.

To the amazement of the onlooking Decepticons Soundwave didn't so much as flinch as the Deceptibrand marked him. Smoke curled up from around the sizzling emblem and he still made no sign of protest or alarm. Strika removed it and deactivated it, carefully putting it aside.

"Now you're just like us", Oil Slick explained, "Tougher, sturdier, able to take and dish out more in close combat".

Slipstream studied Soundwave. He didn't _look _any different, apart from the faintly glowing Decepticon symbol on his chest. She went to his side.

"Well, how do you feel?" she asked.

He studied his right servo carefully for a moment, opening and closing his fist and flexing the individual fingers. After a moment he looked up at her.

"Superior".

* * *

In Isaac Sumdac's laboratory, Optimus Prime was in the throes of a difficult conversation with the Professor.

"I…I just can't believe what I am hearing, Optimus Prime!" Isaac Sumdac ran his hand across his forehead, "It's all so much to take in!"

Before Optimus could reply Sari appeared at the door, "Don't worry, Dad. You'll get used to it".

Sumdac got up from his chair and he dashed over to her and hugged her, "Oh Sari, I am so sorry! Optimus Prime has just told me everything! I had no idea that…"

Sari returned the hug, grateful for it after what had been a very haunting day and night, "I was gonna tell you after I got home from school, Daddy".

"Sorry I broke it to your father first", Optimus said, "But there's something I need to ask you, and I wanted him to hear it as well".

"What is it?" Sari asked, breaking away from her father's embrace.

Optimus inhaled deeply, "This isn't easy, Sari. But I've managed to clear our names over the break-in at the Stockades. All of the charges have been dropped. But in return I need to ask you something for Cybertron Command".

"Yeah?"

"They want to perform an operation on you to examine you. They have questions they want answered and they think surgery's the way to get those answers".

"What answers?"

"They want to know if you really have absorbed the power of the AllSpark".

Sari managed to smile, "That one's easy. I can just tell 'em for you. I did".

"I know you think so, Sari, but they want to make sure. Also, they want to know whether you have a spark or a heart".

"Really?"

"Yes".

Sari thought about it for a few seconds, "Tell them I'll do it".

Optimus raised his hands, "Before you agree to anything, I want you to know that the charges will be dropped even if you decline the surgery. You're under no obligation…"

"I want to know, Prime. I need to know".

"This entire situation is just unbearable", Sumdac moaned, "My dear Sari…how can this be happening to you? Is there no end to the torment Megatron can inflict upon this family?"

_Suffering?_ Sari thought bitterly,_ Megatron practically _created _this family. His technology made you rich and he made me from scratch._

Out loud she said, "Don't worry, Daddy. I want to do this. And I'm not going to let what Megatron told me stand in the way of my life", she made a fist with one hand, "He was right about one thing. I am still Sari Sumdac".


	26. In the dark of the night

Author's note: Thank you all for your continued interest and comments. I forgot to respond in my last chapter to a comment from JakeCrusher about how long will the story be.

This fic itself won't last too much longer. However that won't be the end of the story, which will be continued in a sequel fic. Or two. Or three. Or forty. I really have no idea when the storyline will end. But the end of this fic will serve as a decent cut-off point for those who don't wish to read another 25 chapter + story, which I completely understand :P

Anyway, on with this chapter…

* * *

_In the dark of the night evil will find her,_

_Find her,_

_In the dark of the night terror comes true,_

_Doom her_

_My dear, it's a sign_

_It's the end of the line_

_In the dark of the night_

_

* * *

_A normal bot would not have been able to do it. To sit perfectly still for three painfully long solar cycles, unable to do more than half-open an optic when he was certain he was alone…it was beyond the capabilities of most.

But Megatron was not a normal bot.

He knew the time had come. This was the ideal moment. Any sooner and he'd have pushed his luck and made his move while the extra security was still wary after the Sumdac child's break-in. Any later and he'd be needlessly postponing his return to his throne, creating dissent among his forces.

Now was the time for Megatron's escape.

Granted, it was not as anticipated. Despite what he had told her he had called Sari Sumac to him with the purpose of talking her into releasing him. The addition of her Autobot friend was an unwelcome one, but not disastrous. He was still convinced that, in time, he would have been able to talk her around to it. If it weren't for the intervention of Optimus Prime.

But even then Megatron had been able to take potential failure and turn it into opportunity. At the hurried, disorderly exchange and the removal of Sari Sumdac from his cell, he had recognized that nobody was paying quite as much attention to him as they should have been. As the Elite Guard troopers had plugged him back into the machines and gone to switch him into stasis lock, he had slipped into a state of suspended animation that merely simulated stasis.

To the Elite Guards, who were inadequately trained in such matters compared to the scientists who had originally put him into stasis, there had been no difference. But Megatron had been fully conscious as they turned and left him there, unshackled except for the flimsy wires that connected him to the monitors.

And so Megatron had bided his time. He feared that if a proper scientist were sent in to examine him then they would recognize that he was not truly in stasis and he would have to make his move, but fortunately there seemed to be no small degree of incompetence among the Autobot commanders.

Their only response to the incident had been to increase the security patrols. Now a patrol of the entire complex was completed once every three hours by single Elite Guardsbots. This was the critical point – except when the guard came in and checked on him, the exit was securely locked. So he had to make his move while the sentry was still in his cell.

That would require subduing one of them before they could raise the alarm and call for reinforcements. This could have been problematic as Megatron was weak – his armour was still shattered, his left arm was almost useless, his energy levels were low and of course, he was weapon-less.

But to compensate for this Megatron had chosen his moment carefully. He had memorised the patrols and selected his target. By his calculations, that target was about to enter the room…

The doors opened and an Autobot walked in. From under his lidded optics Megatron could see him – a giant of an Autobot, nearly as tall as he was and a great deal broader. His rusty-red plating was thick and unusually for an Autobot a large laser cannon extended from his torso.

Warpath. The Captain of the Autobot Elite Guard Military Police, no less. About as formidable an Autobot as one could expect to encounter. Heavy armour, firepower and a bad attitude all packaged into one mighty mech.

But Megatron was convinced that he was the optimum target.

Warpath marched down the side of the room, grumbling under his mouthplate.

"Waste of time…bang pow! Lousy Sentinel thinkin' he can order me around…wham!"

Megatron tilted his head ever so slightly in order to track his movements. The Autobot was at the far corner of the room, as far away from the door as possible.

"Patrol…patrol…always lousy stinkin' patrol. Don't they know there's a war going on out there?"

He continued his circuit of the room, wringing his hands in constant frustration. Megatron waited until he was heading towards the exit, parallel to him…

Megatron made his move. The cables and wires suspended from him strained for a moment, then snapped. The Decepticon took a moment to reclaim his helmet: he planted it on his head as he charged towards Warpath.

The Autobot swung around, his wide optics betraying his astonishment as Megatron hurtled towards him. Megatron tackled him about the waist and slammed him into the wall, angling the cannon away from him and gripping Warpath by the head with his weak left servo.

Warpath grunted and strained against his assailant, heaving with all his might in an attempt to throw him off. The two robots wrestled against one another fiercely. Eventually Megatron's grip began to loosen as he was forced back.

"If you think you're getting outta here in one piece, Megatron", Warpath growled, his optics glinting angrily, "You gotta 'nother think coming".

Megatron grimaced and redoubled his efforts: he swung around and released Warpath, hurling him into the collection of monitors he had been wired up to. The Autobot crashed into them and they collapsed on top of him.

The Decepticon approached the pile of smoking, sparking debris. He kept himself composed and standing tall to hide the fact that he was severely weakened. He awaited the inevitable counter-attack.

Warpath suddenly rose from the pile of wreckage and fired a blast with his cannon. Megatron sidestepped to avoid it. The second and third shot came almost simultaneously and at different angles in hope of catching him as he tried to dodge to either side.

Megatron's heel-thrusters kicked in and he rocketed upwards. The fourth and fifth shots detonated uselessly on the wall behind him. He banked to the left and swooped down towards his target.

The Autobot steadied himself for the impact. Megatron smiled, pleased with himself. Any of the other sentries would be fleeing at this point and babbling in terror into their commlinks for support. Warpath was either too stupid or too proud to call for help. Probably a little of both.

He threw a punch with his right hand as he came down, cracking Warpath across the face. Warpath's mouthplate protected him from the blow and he replied with his own fists. One crashed into Megatron's lower torso: the blow ruptured his exposed circuits. But Megatron hadn't become the leader of the Decepticons by giving up. He raised his fists and rained blow after blow on his enemy.

Warpath was stronger than his damaged, limping adversary and could take more punishment. But Megatron was quicker and had better fighting technique: his punches went where he wanted them to and he immediately followed through with more. He kicked high and Warpath took the resounding blow to his temple.

The Autobot feel to his knees, arms raised in a futile attempt to fend off the blows coming his way. Megatron didn't relent. He pressed on, crumpling Warpath's armour underneath his hammer-hard fists. But as he advanced, he realized almost too late that he had stepped into the path of Warpath's cannon.

Almost too late, but not quite.

Megatron seized the barrel of the gun with both hands, placed one foot on Warpath's chest and yanked. The cannon came off in his hands, snapped clean off. Warpath yelled in what sounded like a mix of agony and anguish.

With an almost lazy, lateral swing, Megatron bludgeoned Warpath across the head with his own cannon. It was enough to end the fight. The Elite Guardsbot collapsed onto his back, groaning in dismay.

Megatron admired his handiwork with approval. He had aimed his last blow at the section of Warpath's helmet that contained his commlink, and judging from the static hiss it was now emitting it appeared he had been successful in disabling it. It was too late to call for help now.

Warpath, exhaling heavily, looked up at him, "Well? Yer gonna finish it?"

"Actually, I believe a witness to my escape will have more impact than a sparkless shell", Megatron replied, tossing aside the mangled pipe that had once been the Autobot's cannon.

"Your 'escape'?" laughing viciously, Warpath sank back down, "You're not gonna escape. You won't make it outta here".

"I appreciate your concern, Autobot, but I don't believe it will be a problem".

"The locks are palm-signature activated. Yer ain't goin' nowhere".

Megatron leaned down towards him, and the hardened veteran recoiled from the grim look in his optics.

"Oh, you needn't concern yourself with such a trivial detail, Autobot…"

* * *

"Whose turn is it?" Lugnut grunted.

"It'z my turn", Blitzwing answered from his cell, "Very well. Hmm…"

Shockwave glanced around the four walls of his cell, as if hoping a portal would suddenly open that he could escape into. He was beginning to sympathise with Wasp, the Autobot he had set up as a traitor to deflect suspicion from himself while at boot camp. It was easy to see how one could lose their mind in such an environment. Especially if Wasp's cellmates had been as infuriating as his own.

Blitzwing suddenly sat up, his icy persona disappearing out of view and replaced by his random mode, "_Ooh! I got one! I spy vith my little optic something beginning vith…'L'_".

"Is it Lugnut?" Shockwave said quickly, to avoid the inevitable complications that occurred whenever the personality-defective Starscream clones tried to answer. Deciphering Ramjet's answers was a nightmare.

"_Very good! Ahahah_! _You're good at this!_"

"That was a splendid one, most cunning Blitzwing", Sunstorm enthused.

"I love this game", Ramjet sighed, "It never gets boring. I hope we keep playing it for the rest of our captivity".

"You and me both", Shockwave muttered, "Is this really it? Is this how it'll end for us? Trapped for the rest of our lifecycles in this room, unable to communicate with the outside world, forever playing this absurd game…"

"**If you don't like it I can rip out your** **speech synthesizer**!" Blitzwing pointed angrily at Shockwave.

"Do not despair, Shockwave", Lugnut said, "Megatron will return to us and liberate us! These mere Autobot shackles cannot contain his glory!"

Blitzwing cackled madly, "_It''z your turn now, Lugnut_!"

"Very well. I spy with my little optic something beginning with…"

To their right, the doors opened. A figure stood at the entrance to the room.

"M…m….Megatron?"

He stood there for a moment, framed by the light coming from the corridor behind him. He was damaged and tattered, but the cold authority in his glare had not left him. Dangling from a cluster of wires in his right hand was the severed forearm of an Autobot.

For a moment the imprisoned Decepticons were stunned into silence. Then they all leapt to their feet and hollered in celebration.

"I never doubted you would come, Master!" Lugnut bellowed, "I knew you would escape! All hail Megatron!"

The cry was taken up by the five imprisoned Decepticons.

"All hail Megatron! All hail Megatron! All hail Megatron!"

Megatron silenced them by raising his withered left hand, "We don't have much time", he went to Lugnut's cell and placed Warpath's palm up against the electronic lock. The forcefield faded. Lugnut leapt out and prostrated himself at Megatron's feet.

"O wise Master, you choose to free me first! What an honour…"

Megatron deftly stepped over him and next released Blitzwing, then Shockwave.

"How did you do it, my Lord?" Shockwave asked as he gratefully stretched his legs, "Were you able to access my old secret transmission codes?"

"Yes".

"And why did you zummon ze Autobot and his organic pet?" Blitzwing asked, "Were they part of zis escape plan?"

"I'll explain later", Megatron answered. He was looking back and forth at Ramjet and Slipstream, who were eagerly waiting to be released.

He was staring into the face of the one Decepticon he had hoped he would never have to see again. Just the sight of those wicked optics, the pointed chin, the self-serving smirk…

He shrugged his shoulders. He was never one to turn down an advantage because of a grudge, no matter how severe it was. A moment later they were free too.

"May I just say how much I admire your air of magnificence, o noble Megatron", Sunstorm said as he dropped to one knee.

"Perhaps another time", Megatron walked briskly past him, managing to disguise his limp, "But first we must see to our comrades".

He led the way into the next room and was deafened by the resounding cheer that greeted him. Even more Decepticons were crammed into the cells than when he had first entered the prison. Perhaps two hundred were contained in the bare cells, and all of them roared with approval and excitement at the sight of their leader, free and unshackled.

Megatron handed the severed servo to Shockwave and gestured to a console in a corner of the room, "See if you can shut down the forcefields collectively", he ordered. Shockwave dutifully hurried over to the terminal and began typing with his clawed hands.

Megatron strode to the centre of the room and raised his hand for silence. His troops obliged.

"Decepticons, I come to you today not as your commander or your Lord, but as your liberator. You will walk free this cycle, and you will make the Autobots regret ever imprisoning me".

There was another hearty roar. Megatron cut them off quickly.

"But first I must ask – how did so many of you come to be captured?"

They fell silent.

"It was dat grease-guzzling backstabbing bounty hunter!" one answered.

Megatron turned to listen. A small, crested Decepticon by the name of Rumble was talking.

"He sold us out, Megatron! Sold the Autobot Elite Guard the locations of our hidden bases as soon as you were locked up".

"Lockdown?" Megatron blinked. _That_ was unexpected. He'd have never guessed that Lockdown would be so stupid as to pick a side in the war.

"I knew he could not be trusted! He is a disgrace!" Lugnut snarled, "We must crush him as we shall crush the Autobots!"

"Quite", as Megatron spoke, the force field grid containing the Decepticons was deactivated, "But we must prioritise".

The Decepticons barged out of their cells, hollering and waving their servos in the air enthusiastically. Megatron extended his arm and pointed to the doors that lead back up to the surface and onto the streets of Cybertron.

"Now go!" he barked, "It's every bot for himself! Wreak havoc among the Autobot scum who imprisoned us, then take to the skies and return to New Kaon. I will join you there".

There was a mad rush for the door. The Decepticons stampeded up the corridor, baying madly as they made a break for freedom. Sunstorm and Ramjet went to follow them. Megatron held his arm out in front of them, blocking their path.

"Wait", he advised.

Megatron, Lugnut, Blitzwing, Shockwave and the two Starscream clones waited until the last of their comrades had disappeared from view. Megatron turned to Shockwave.

"We need to take cover and find the nearest Autobot ship. Do you know of a route we can take?"

Shockwave concentrated, trying to remember all the maps he'd had access to as Head of Cybertron Intelligence, "Hmm…well, there's the old tunnel network that spreads underneath most of Iacon. It can be accessed via the maintenance hatches. We might make our way through there until we come up by the Exploration Drive Yards. They always maintain a stockpile of starships".

"**Why do we need to ezcape?!**" raged Blitzwing, "**We could crush ze Autobots here and now!**"

"Don't be absurd", Megatron answered, "We are unarmed and vastly outnumbered. If we don't escape then we will be tracked down and overwhelmed in short order".

"Why do we not simply fly off-planet, Master?" Lugnut asked.

"Some of us are incapable of interplanetary flight", Shockwave noted.

"And your sacrifice would be remembered", Lugnut grunted. Clearly he had no qualms about leaving Shockwave to his fate.

"The Cybertronian Defence Cannons are programmed to target any Decepticon energy signatures in the atmosphere", explained Megatron, "If we gain access to an Autobot ship and use it to make our escape, then we should be safe".

Sunstorm glanced at him, "So…those other Decepticons…?"

"A diversion", Megatron said, "To keep the Autobots occupied long enough for us to secure our getaway. Now come".

They followed the route their comrades had taken up the winding corridors. Up ahead they could hear the cries of alarmed Autobot guards being swiftly overwhelmed. They quickened their pace.

They passed the offline body of one Autobot, slumped against the wall with an expression of terror frozen on its now lifeless face. Two more broken guards lay at the entrance. The Decepticon elite stepped over them and looked out onto the Cybertronian skyline.

"At long last I set stabilizing servo once more upon the plains of our majestic homeworld", Megatron said quietly.

Blitzwing leapt forward and began to strut, "_Ooh-hoo! The bots are back in town! The bots are back in town!_"

"Silence, Blitzwing!" Megatron scowled, "We need to keep a low profile. Which way, Shockwave?"

"Either way, my Lord. It shouldn't take long to find a maintenance hatch".

To the left they could hear the bellowing of their forces going on the attack and the clash of metal on metal. So Megatron led them to the right, keeping to the shadows. Up ahead they could see Autobots coming in their direction, but they turned into a side street to join in the skirmishes.

Soon Shockwave stopped and knelt down by an old, rusty trap door, "This should lead us to the old tunnels. Now, if I can just remember the combination…"

Lugnut stomped over, reached down with his pincer-like servos and wrenched the hatch off. The Decepticons peered down into a rather narrow-looking tunnel.

"That looks like it vill be quite a squeeze", Blitzwing observed.

"I…ahm…don't think I will be able to fit", Lugnut said, "I am too wide".

"Well, personally I think you carry it _brilliantly_", Sunstorm exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Lugnut", Shockwave said dryly, "Your sacrifice will be remembered".

"We shall simply have to manage", Megatron hastily interrupted before the rivalry between Shockwave and Lugnut could become too heated, "Lugnut, you go first".

Lugnut obediently plunged down the hole, disappearing from view in the darkness. There was a loud crash followed by another crash, then a pause.

Eventually his voice drifted back up, "I believe I have found the tunnels".

Megatron leapt down after him, noticing the gouges in the sides of the Autobot-sized chamber he had inflicted. In the floor beneath him was a large hole Lugnut had created upon impact. As he passed through it he activated his heel-thrusters and slowed his descent. He alighted next to Lugnut and moved aside as the other Decepticons dropped down after him.

"Yes, these are the old service tunnels", Shockwave said as he studied an old holo-map on the wall, "If we keep straight ahead until we reach junction 34, then turn right and access exit hatch 15D, then we'll come up under the Exploration Drive Yards".

"**Then what are we standing around here with our gyros spinning for?!**" Blitzwing took the lead and transformed into his tank mode. Shockwave did the same and they rattled down the dirty, dilapidated tunnel, activating their headlights to illuminate the way.

Megatron noted how odd the tanks both looked without their primary weapons as he followed on foot with Lugnut and the Starscream clones behind. By now his limp was more pronounced and he had lost all sensitivity in his left servo, but he gritted his teeth and forced himself on.

The tunnel trembled at some great, unseen impact from above. Dust drifted down onto them.

"If we may be allowed to beg a share of your wisdom, Master", Lugnut rumbled at Megatron's shoulder, "How is it that you came to escape?"

"Yes, and what did it have to do with that utterly charming organic urchin Sari Sumdac?" wondered Sunstorm.

Megatron smiled in the darkness, speaking mostly to himself, "Quite simply everything. Miss Sumdac, beware - Megatron's awake".

* * *

Sari awoke with a start. For that brief, confusing moment between deep sleep and full consciousness she was convinced there was someone else in the room with her. She tore off her sheets and sat up, covered in cold sweat.

As she gradually came to her senses she reached over and flicked on her bedside lamp. There was no-one else in her luxurious bedroom, except for Sparkplug, her pet robotic dog who was curled up in the corner.

But the sense of disquiet wouldn't go. She climbed out of bed and walked over to the panoramic window in her pyjamas, glancing at her watch. 3.26 A.M. Still a few hours before she had to get up for school.

It was over three days since she had spoken to Bumblebee. Jazz was the one who took her back and forth to school at the moment, and every time she visited the Autobots Bumblebee made a point of avoiding her, and vice the versa.

She felt awful about the whole situation. What's more she knew it was mostly her fault. She'd be sure to apologize tomorrow and try to make amends.

But as she went back to bed the sense of peril had not gone. She didn't know what exactly it was, but something, somewhere, was wrong.

* * *

"Sentinel Prime! Report! What in the galaxy is going on?"

As Sentinel ran through the streets of Iacon, flanked by Jetfire and Jetstorm, he switched his commlink to 'transmit'.

"Ultra Magnus, sir! Decepticon break-out in the Stockades! I've dispatched most of the Elite Guard units to the Stockades and sent the rest to track down loose Decepticons".

"A jailbreak?" the voice of Ultra Magnus hesitated, "Any sign of Megatron?"

"No sir. We don't know for sure if he's escaped or not".

"Get to the Stockades and find out. That's your priority. We cannot allow Megatron to get off this planet. I'll activate the Cybertronian Defence Cannons. Ultra Magnus out".

"Roger that, Commander", Sentinel terminated the link as he got out his shield and his lance.

_Slag, I could use Jazz right about now_, Sentinel thought as he put his head down and ran faster, _Jazz'd know what to do. But if I find out this break-out's got anything to do with Optimus and his technorganic freak friend I'll…_

A Decepticon lunged out from behind a dark doorway at him, clawed hands outstretched. In the brief moment he got a glimpse of it, Sentinel recognized it as the towering prisoner Vortex. Unarmed he was substantially less dangerous, but still more than enough of a threat for Sentinel.

Vortex reached out for him, leaping in what seemed like-slow motion…before he was suddenly hit by blasts of fire and wind. He was hurled back against the door.

Jetfire and Jetstorm approached him, poised to strike again. Vortex looked up at them with hate-filled optics. As they moved in his built-in flight capabilities activated and he took to the air, clearly having decided he'd bitten off more than he could chew.

The twins were ready to take after him, but Sentinel stopped them.

"No! The Cybertronian Defence Cannons are online. You'll be targeted as well. Let him go".

He soared away into the atmosphere. Sentinel pressed on, dragging the twins with him.

"Our priority is Megatron!" he snapped, "Let the rest of the Elite Guard deal with the low-level scum".

* * *

They were hot on his tail. Barricade could hear them, pursuing him relentlessly as he darted down alleyways and side streets in his Cybertronian muscle car mode in an attempt to lose them. It wasn't working.

If he'd had his mortar launcher he could have given them something to worry about. But without it he could only fight servo and claw against fully-equipped Elite Guard soldiers. So he had no choice but to flee.

But, he decided, there was another option. Up ahead he could see a crowd of Autobot civilians running down the street away from him. But they hadn't seen him yet.

He closed in quickly. The straggler of the group, a bright orange and red femmebot called Flareup, looked around to see what the noise was. As she did he transformed into his menacing, hulking robot form and pounced.

He flattened her with his bulk. She shrieked in protest and struggled. Panicked screams came from the crowd of Autobot civilians. He snarled and wrapped both servos around her fragile neck.

Barricade lifted her up until he could look her in the optic lenses. She stopped struggling and stared back at him, optics wide with fear and trembling all over.

The Elite Guards chasing Barricade suddenly appeared and surrounded them. Barricade leered at his prize, then at his tormentors.

"Put the Autobot down", one said, stepping forward.

"Actually, I think not", Barricade replied, "Stay where you are. One step closer and this Autobot is scrap metal. Get back and stand down".

The Elite Guards looked at their officer, waiting for orders. He nodded and they stepped back and lowered their various weapons.

"That's more like it", growled Barricade, "Now, here are my demands. Hope you're taking notes. First of all…"

"Drop the Autobot" a voice called out.

Barricade blinked. The Elite Guardsbots looked as surprised as he did. Who had said that?

"Release your hostage immediately and surrender or I will fire on you", the voice said again.

Where was it coming from? Barricade scanned the buildings around him on all sides. He could see no-one.

"You have ten nanokliks to comply".

"You're bluffing", Barricade spat.

"Ten…nine…eight…"

Flareup prayed that whoever was issuing the demands was a good shot as Barricade glanced around, looking increasingly desperate.

"Show yourself!"

"…seven….six…five…"

"I'm not afraid of you!"

"…four…three…two…"

"I'll slag this Autobot pipsqueak if you so much as even…"

"…one".

For a moment nothing happened. Then a massive pulse of laser energy lanced down from the upper levels of one of the buildings to the right. It struck Barricade in the leg and utterly vaporized it – plating, pistons, circuitry and all. Shrieking and cursing, Barricade toppled over and crashed to the floor. Flareup leapt free and into the arms of one of the Elite Guards.

A figure leapt down from a window in the skyscraper. It landed in front of Barricade and slapped a pair of stasis cuffs onto his wrists, paralysing the already crippled Decepticon.

Cliffjumper grinned and shouldered his immense, still-smoking laser cannon, "I knew this thing would come in handy".

* * *

Ultra Magnus studied the viewscreens in his office, reading all the reports as they came in. The situation was dire. Some of the Decepticons had decided to escape already, but many more of them were spreading throughout Iacon, intent on either finding loot to take with them or exacting revenge on their Autobot captors.

Alpha Trion was looking at the energy signal database, monitoring the movements of the Decepticons.

"We'll have to do it, the sooner the better", Ultra Magnus warned him.

The ancient Autobot wrung his hands nervously, "A state of emergency hasn't been declared on Cybertron since the Decepticons were driven off during the Great War. I don't…"

"Well, now they're back", Ultra Magnus argued.

Alpha Trion hesitated, then nodded his head.

The Autobot Commander turned to his broadcasting channel and entered the commands he had hoped he would never have to enter. In a nanokilk every public viewscreen was broadcasting his image and every public audio transmitter was broadcasting his voice across the entire planet.

"Autobot citizens of Cybertron, this is your Magnus speaking. As of now I am declaring a state of emergency across Cybertron. The city-state of Iacon is currently combating a Decepticon uprising, caused by escaped prisoners from the Stockades.

"I advise all civilians in Iacon to either lay low or leave the city for the duration of the emergency. Do not approach any Decepticons you may encounter – don't try to be a hero. I am ordering all non-civilian military classes in Iacon to report in and assist in quashing the Decepticon revolt.

"The Cybertronian Defence Cannons are currently active, so for the duration of the emergency all space travel is strictly forbidden unless authorised by a Cybertron Command officer.

"Do not panic. The situation is under control and I can assure you the Elite Guard is doing everything it can. Farewell and be safe".

He terminated the broadcast.

"You didn't mention Megatron", Alpha Trion noted.

"No need to cause unnecessary alarm. I can report on Megatron's status when I _have_ something to report".

He picked up the Magnus Hammer and headed for the door.

"You can't go out there!" protested Trion, "If we lose you then the Decepticons…"

"If I _don't_ go out there then I'm not fit to bear the title of 'Magnus'", the Commander replied sternly, "You'll have to monitor the situation from here. Send a detachment of Autobots to guard the AllSpark and Vector Sigma. Let's try and keep this disaster from becoming a catastrophe".


	27. Wolf in the fold

Author's note: Thank you all for the reviews of the last chapter. I was very pleased by the reception to it. Nice to have Megatron and co. back in the fray.

* * *

The red skies of Cybertron were illuminated with dancing yellow light as the Cybertronian Defence Cannons pounded raw energy into the air at the fleeing Decepticons. Every so often one would find its mark and a distant figure would either come plummeting down to the surface or explode.

In the streets of Iacon the situation was no more tranquil. Terrified Autobot civilians fled for their lives as marauding Decepticons rampaged across the city, searching for loot or hapless victims. The Elite Guard and other Autobot soldiers pursued them relentlessly.

Sentinel Prime, Jetfire and Jetstorm had managed to make their way through to the courtyard of the Stockades, but they found themselves encountering stiff resistance.

Jetfire and Jetstorm were engaging a brutish Decepticon called Skyquake. His armour plating was elaborately coloured and he wore a crested helmet. He dwarfed the twins and kept them at bay with his swinging fists.

Sentinel was attempting to force his way past Sinnertwin, a stout, heavily armoured Decepticon who brushed off the strikes of Sentinel's lance and shield with little trouble.

As Sentinel stepped forward to attack again he found Sinnertwin's servo clenched tightly around his wrist. He was hurled backwards, tumbling over and crashing into the wall of the Stockades.

The pain nearly overloaded his sensors, but he managed to maintain enough control to bark out, "Jetfire! Jetstorm! Get into the Stockades and find out where Megatron is! Forget the 'Cons. I can handle…"

Sinnertwin's foot came down on his chest, pushing him into the grime of the courtyard.

"…them…_urgh_".

Sinnertwin chuckled, "Think so, tough bot?"

Skyquake kicked out at the jet twins, but they leapt aside nimbly and blasted him with their fire and wind cannons. It seemed to only annoy the giant Decepticon.

Jetfire grinned, thrilled with the challenge, "Is time to…"

"Double up!" Jetstorm finished.

The Decepticon thundered towards Jetfire, but the twins had leapt above him. They met in mid-air and transformed, combining into a new, single robot form that was far bulkier than their lithe individual forms.

Skyquake didn't have time to react as Safeguard came down on him like a bolt of lightning. The Autobot combiner's fist crashed into the Decepticon's chin, knocking him clean off his feet.

As Sinnertwin gloated over his prize, the downed Sentinel reached for his weapons, which lay frustratingly just out of his reach.

"Think I'll get a good ransom sum for an Elite Guard Captain?" the Decepticon sniggered.

"You won't get a thing, Decepticon", Sentinel answered firmly, "The Autobots do not negotiate with terrorists".

"Oh. Well, that's too bad for you", Sinnertwin raised his right fist: a hidden blade swept out of his gauntlet. He aimed it at Sentinel's chest.

Sentinel screwed up his optics and waited for the end.

As the blade came down something flashed before Sinnertwin's optics. He immediately felt that something was wrong. His arm hurt for some reason. But it wasn't enough to stop him from attacking. The blade plunged towards Sentinel's chest.

To the amazement of them both the hand, gauntlet and blade of the Decepticon slipped away from the forearm and dropped to the floor, neatly cut away just behind the wrist. Dumbfounded, Sinnertwin examined the cut.

A pair of stasis cuffs was suddenly slapped around his left wrist and what remained of his right wrist. He bellowed in protest but it was too late. The stasis-locked Decepticon fell over backwards.

Sentinel blinked. The falling blade had narrowly missed him, plunging into the floor just beside his head. Trembling, he looked up at the Decepticon's assailant.

"Agent Blurr?" he said in disbelief, taking the proffered hand to help haul him up.

"Yes sir", the agile young Autobot answered. In his right hand was an energy saw.

"What took you so long?!" Sentinel snarled, finding the time to be annoyed now that he was no longer in peril, "I was nearly offlined, soldier! I thought you were supposed to be fast!"

"Apologies sir but I have been preoccupied assisting Axiom Squadron with a group of Decepticon escapees in Sector 12 and am able to report that despite fierce resistance we were able to – "

Sentinel cut him off abruptly, "Never mind that, we need to find Megatron!"

He looked across the courtyard. Safeguard had just finished clasping stasis cuffs on the defeated Skyquake. He transformed back into the separate twin robot modes of Jetfire and Jetstorm, and the pair hurried over to Sentinel.

"Deceptiscum is done for dusted!" Jetstorm exclaimed.

"Well, what're you waiting for?!" Sentinel pointed to the entrance of the Stockades, "Go, go!"

Blurr raced ahead, leaving his three fellow Elite Guardsbots following his dust trail. As he zoomed along at a speed most bots could barely comprehend, he noticed the discarded bodies of several Autobots. He was horrified, but his professionalism drove him on.

Within seconds he passed by the cell-block reserved for the Decepticon Elite, and noted with dismay that they were empty. Up ahead was the door to Megatron's containment room. It was open. Brandishing his saw, he hurled himself in, rolled twice and came up in a combat-ready stance.

Megatron was gone.

Blurr bowed his head, realizing all too well the gravity of the situation. Two hundred Decepticons running riot across the planet was insignificant compared to the restoration of their leader to his throne.

A groan came from the far side of the room. Blurr was at its source in a few steps. The wreckage of Warpath looked up at him. He was a sorry sight. His cannon was torn from his torso and his right arm had been torn off at the elbow.

The left servo reached out for Blurr and clutched at his leg. Warpath moaned, delirious with shock and pain.

"Mega…Megatr…Mega…"

Sentinel and his two followers clattered noisily in and surveyed the scene with one quick sweep of their scanners.

"Slag, slag, slag!" Sentinel pounded his fist onto his open palm, "He got away! We are _so_..."

"Sentinel Prime, we have an Autobot down and he requires immediate medical attention", Blurr said, "Request permission to call in medical response team".

Sentinel scowled, "The medical response teams are stretched thin as it is", he looked over and saw the state of Warpath, "Ooh…ow. On second thoughts, go ahead. Call one in. Meanwhile, I got my own report to make".

With a heavy spark, he activated his commlink and prepared himself to deliver the grim news to Ultra Magnus.

* * *

"So although events did not go precisely according to plan, you were still able to turn them to your advantage and ultimately escape", Shockwave said as he rumbled along in his tank mode through the disused tunnels of Iacon, "Magnificent".

"How ingenious, most cunning and bold Megatron", Sunstorm enthused.

Not to be outdone, Lugnut threw his arms up in the air, "Only your glorious wisdom could achieve this, Master!"

Megatron winced. The excessive sycophancy of three of his five followers was a little too much to bear in their current situation. He felt oddly well-disposed towards Blitzwing. Mad as he was, at least his level of respect was healthy and not obsessive.

He approached the triple-changer, who was also in his tank mode, "So, how was it that you were captured?"

"**It was zat miserable traitor bounty hunter, Lockdown!**" Blitzwing snorted, "**He helped the Autobot Elite Guard capture uz on Earth!**"

"I told you he could not be trusted", Lugnut thundered, "I told you he was a disgrace!"

"There is nothing to stop him from hunting down Decepticons, if he is hired to do so", Megatron stroked his chin thoughtfully, "But according to my soldiers, he sold out the location of Decepticon bases to the Autobots, and who knows what other secrets he has sold them. He has breached the Code of Interplanetary Conflict, and has therefore forsaken all diplomatic immunity with the Decepticons. Apparently he thought the Decepticons would diminish with the leadership in Autobot captivity".

"**He is a fool! Of course ve would be back!**" barked Blitzwing, "**And now ve vill make him pay for selling us out! **_He can start by buying some home baked cookies for the Decepticon fundraiser! Ooh, ya-ha!_"

"Settling the score with Lockdown will be one of my priorities", Megatron said, "But I have many others".

_Many that I will not share with you for now,_ Megatron thought as he limped along. He hadn't told his followers the full story of his escape, at least not concerning the true significance of Sari Sumdac and the potential she held for their dwindling race. He'd deliberately told them a very vague account, full of allusions that he was certain they would not wish to follow up on. Lugnut and Blitzwing were soldiers: war was their primary concern. Ramjet and Sunstorm were too naïve to care. And Shockwave understood the need for discretion.

The tunnels trembled again as the Cybertronian Defence Cannons pounded millions of astro-watts of energy into the atmosphere.

"Escaping from here shouldn't be a problem", Ramjet observed, "I'm not at all frightened".

"This is access hatch 15D" Lugnut said suddenly, wiping away grime and dirt from an old signpost.

"Excellent. My calculations have been correct", Shockwave declared as he and Blitzwing converted to their robot forms.

Megatron titled his head to follow the nearby ladder up to the top. A thick hatch blocked the way up. He gestured to Ramjet.

"You first", he ordered.

Ramjet dutifully hurried up the ladder. Once at the top he examined the hatchway and activated the drill on the tip of his cone-shaped helmet. He angled his head this way and that, cutting through the thick metal plating until it clattered down the ladder and thudded into the dirt at Sunstorm's feet.

The Decepticons clambered up the ladder to join Ramjet on the next level. Another ladder and another trapdoor awaited them. Again Ramjet cut the way through for them and they climbed quietly up.

They were on the surface level of Cybertron once again, and to Megatron's relief Shockwave had indeed been correct. They were in an open-roof hangar, home to several fine starships. There were no Autobots around that Megatron could see.

"We must hurry", he told his servants, "We'll have to hotwire one of these ships".

By Decepticon standards there were very small, but for Autobots they were probably average-sized craft. They were all nigh-identical and of the compact, blunt-nosed ship variety the Autobots seemed to prefer. Fortunately however they seemed to have large engines for ships less than half the size of Omega Supreme's spacecraft mode, and there was a small turret located on the underside of each.

Megatron hobbled towards the nearest one. Lugnut immediately leapt forward, seized the door and cast it aside on its metal runners. An entry ramp extended for the Decepticons and they marched inside. Megatron ordered Lugnut to stand guard at the door.

Shockwave hurried to the bridge and hunched over the controls, already tinkering with the start-up functions. Sunstorm and Ramjet went to his side to help. Megatron, almost Shockwave's match in engineering skills, could barely limp over to the command chair and slump down in it. The chair was far too small for him but he was too tired to care.

"Here", Blitzwing's voice said, "I found zis in ze gauntlet compartment".

Megatron looked up. He was holding out a barrel of oil. With a degree of trepidation Megatron took it from him.

"You look like you could use it, my Lord," Blitzwing offered.

"I _feel_ like I could use it", Megatron tore the lid off and peered at the contents. His face wrinkled in disgust. It was typical Autobot low-grade synthetic oil. Hardly his own private blend of the finest mineral oils obtainable to a Cybertronian, all mixed together within a secret silo for centuries on end.

But he did need the energon, and the Autobot oil was a source of it, no matter how degenerate. He lifted the barrel to his lips and downed it quickly.

"Repulsive", he muttered, "But we can hardly afford to be demanding".

Blitzwing nodded curtly and went to assist his fellows.

The oil was just beginning to have an effect on Megatron's systems, and the feeling was returning to his left servo, when the engines of the ship roared to life. Shockwave looked back over his shoulder.

"Ready to launch, my liege".

Megatron nodded. Blitzwing hurried off to fetch Lugnut and help close the mangled door. Sunstorm and Ramjet each took a seat at the controls, either side of Shockwave.

Despite his condition, Megatron smiled.

"Decepticons, our fate no longer lies in the hands of the Autobots. From now on, we answer to no-one but ourselves. Rise up!"

* * *

The Decepticons, deprived of their ordinance, fought like animals. Clawed hands, hooked feet, even fanged jaws were all thrown against the Autobot defenders without mercy or restraint.

But the defence was holding firm. The disciplined Elite Guard forces held their ground and drove the Decepticons back across Iacon, herding them away from the civilian refuges. Many of the Decepticons were swiftly recaptured. Others took to the air in a bid for freedom.

In the eye of the storm of metal-on-metal was Ultra Magnus. Deftly wielding the Magnus Hammer, he flattened 'Con after 'Con, crumpling them at his feet as they hurled themselves at him.

One particularly grotesque Decepticon thundered towards him out of the mob of his murderous comrades. Ultra Magnus manoeuvred to face him. He swung the hammer around bodily, bringing it from right to left to smash into the Decepticon's drooling face. With a whimper the 'Con collapsed.

His followers regarded Ultra Magnus. A sizeable pile of wounded, struggling Decepticons lay at his feet. The Autobot Commander raised the Magnus Hammer. Electrical energy poured from it in a violent tempest.

The Decepticons suddenly decided they had somewhere else to be. _Anywhere_ else, and quickly.

They boosted off into the air, some transforming into jet modes as they did. Ultra Magnus unleashed a blast of energy from the Hammer. Two Decepticons were consumed with its crackling energy and pitched back to terra firma.

Placing the Hammer aside, Ultra Magnus tracked the escaping Decepticons carefully. At an internal command his missile launchers flipped forward to a firing position. A pair of turbo-lasers extended from above these. From each shoulder emerged a triple-barrelled repeating blaster, and below that a rotary laser-chain gun.

A salvo of rockets and lasers that seemed too extensive to come from one bot streaked into the sky, adding to the already impressive light-show caused by the Cybertronian Defence Cannons. Fleeing Decepticons dropped out of the sky like rain drops on an organic world.

Ultra Magnus' commlink beeped, and he activated it without slowing his rate of fire, "Update, Sentinel Prime".

"Worst case scenario I'm afraid sir", Sentinel said over the commlink, "Megatron and his elite are gone, and there's no sign of them".

It was not often that Ultra Magnus swore, but he found the occasion suitably grim to permit himself a lone curse word.

"Find him, Sentinel Prime", he growled, "We can't let get off Cybertron!"

* * *

Megatron looked idly out of the viz-screen of the Autobot vessel as it slid quietly out of the hangar and upwards. It seemed as if the entire planet was on fire. Yellow light blazed constantly from batteries of smaller, anti-personnel cannons. Every so often the entire sky flashed brilliant white as one of the capital guns fired a blast. The retreating forms of fleeing Decepticons were dotted against the stormy backdrop.

"Altitude steady. Engines functioning normally", Shockwave reported over at the controls.

"Plenty of fuel, and may I say what a wise choice of vehicle this was, mighty Megatron", Sunstorm said.

"The shield generator just exploded!" Ramjet exclaimed, "And I think we're leaking energon".

His fellows wisely ignored him.

"Do we have a destination planned, my liege?" Lugnut asked, standing at attention before Megatron's command chair.

"Yes. We return to New Kaon".

Shockwave and Lugnut responded in a manner that could charitably have been called 'excited'. Blitzwing began to dance a little jig as he entered the co-ordinates into the navigation computer. Only Sunstorm and Ramjet, naïve and unassuming as they were, did not grasp the significance of their destination.

"But we won't be going anywhere if we don't take care to avoid that anti-aircraft fire", Megatron warned as the ship was rocked by a salvo of laser fire, "We may be immune to the Decepticon-targeting cannons in this ship, but careless flying will get us vaporized".

The Decepticons hurriedly returned to the controls, working to keep the ship steady, gaining altitude and out of the line of fire.

The ship's commlink began to flash and beep. The Decepticons looked back at their leader. Megatron nodded to Shockwave and the horned spy pressed the 'receive' button.

"Vessel, identify yourself!" a voice barked down the link, "This is Cybertron Command. Ultra Magnus has declared Cybertron a strict no-flight zone. Identify yourself immediately!"

Shockwave craned his neck forward and spoke into the transmitter, but the voice that came out was not his. It was rough and wild-sounding with a strange accent.

"Well, howdy folks!" he said cheerfully, "This is Landmine here of the Autobot Elite Guard. I know the big bot said no flying, but me and my buds got hurt something terrible by the 'Cons and we gotta mind to get even before the solar cycle's over, with me son?"

A pause, followed by, "That's no excuse, soldier! Orders are orders. Return and re-dock immediately…"

"All due respect there, sir, we ain't got much time. The 'Cons are slipping away and if someone don't chase 'em down then they'll be gone faster than you can say bull's-eye, yessir. We can handle ourselves, I reckon".

They could hear muted voices over the commlink. The Autobots seemed to be conferring. They could hear one saying something that sounded very much like, 'hey, if they want to go ahead on a wild grease chase and get slagged by their CO, they can go ahead' and another muttering, 'we got bigger problems right now'.

Eventually the clear voice of the Autobot officer they had been speaking to said, "Very well, proceed. Cybertron Command out".

"Much obliged, folks", Shockwave closed the link, cleared his throat and spoke again in his normal slow, polished voice to the bemused Sunstorm, Ramjet and Blitzwing, "Just one of the many talents I had to master as a double-agent".

Beside him, Megatron could see Lugnut seething with jealousy.

"But suppose, brilliant and skilled Shockwave", Sunstorm smarmed, "that the Autobot Landmine is on hand to contradict your otherwise magnificent web of lies".

"We will be long gone before they could stop us", Megatron assured him.

"Plus, we left Landmine's sparkless shell behind at the Stockades", Shockwave added.

"We are gaining altitude", Blitzwing remarked, "Ve vill be out of firing range in one cycle".

Outside the viz-screen they could see numerous Decepticons suffering the wrath of the Cybertronian Defence Cannons as they made their desperate bid for freedom. The lucky ones were shot down and tumbled out of the sky back towards Cybertron.

One of the unlucky ones drifted close to the commandeered ship. It was Scourge, the demon-like air warrior. As the Decepticons watched a beam from one of the capital guns lanced through him. For a moment they could see the despair etched on his grim face, then he detonated in an explosion of fire and shrapnel.

The Decepticons watched the death of their comrades in silence. Then Megatron spoke.

"Shut down the viz-screens".

As dark metal visors closed down around the ship, blocking off the view of the outside world, the engines roared with vigour and propelled the ship into the depths of the cosmos, out of reach of the Autobots and Cybertron.

* * *

"You're gonna have to talk to her sooner or later".

Bumblebee watched as Jazz drove off into the distance. The morning light streaked in through the open door of the Autobot base, shining off Bumblebee's plating.

He looked innocently at Bulkhead, "Talk to who?"

Bulkhead frowned, "Don't play dumb. You know who I mean. You ain't spoken to Sari for three solar cycles".

Bumblebee shrugged, "So?"

"Don't be a jerk, either. Come on, Sari's our friend".

"Not for much longer. She has her new friends now".

"Grow some ball bearings, will ya kid?" Ratchet growled, walking past towards the communication area, "Quit being so whiny".

"Excuse me? You're telling _me_ to bot up?" Bumblebee narrowed his optics, "_You're _the one who's terrified about that date you've got tonight".

Ratchet blanched and busied himself with the communications console.

"See?" Bumblebee pointed at the old medi-bot as he spoke to Bulkhead, "If he can hide from his troubles, why can't I?"

"Just 'cos he can do it doesn't mean you can", argued Bulkhead, "C'mon, Sari won't abandon us. I figured she was gonna when she got that cool new toy for her birthday, but she didn't".

"Oh yeah. Soundwave, right? Man, Megatron really must be her Dad if he went through the trouble of getting her a birthday present".

"Now there's no need for that, Bumblebee", Bulkhead admonished firmly, "You two are just gonna have to bite the bullet and apologise to each other".

"Yeah, Bulkhead's right", Optimus said, walking in the room with Arcee, "Having to walk on the tips of our servos when the two of you are around is getting on everyone's nerves".

"Woah woah, boss bot, are you trying to _guilt_ me into apologising?" Bumblebee demanded incredulously, "I'm not gonna apologise until _she_ apologises. And even then I'm only gonna think about it…"

"Prime, you might want to see this", Ratchet said suddenly, his tone of voice assuring them all it was important.

The Autobots gathered around the communications console.

"Latest feed from Cybertron", Ratchet informed them, "Ultra Magnus has declared a state of emergency. There's been a large-scale Decepticon jailbreak".

After a moment Arcee asked the question they were all dreading an answer to, "Has Megatron escaped?"

"No mention of Megatron", Ratchet replied, scrolling through the text.

"Megatron's behind this", Optimus assured them, "No doubt about it".

Bumblebee's optics widened, "You think this has got something to do with mine and Sari's visit to Megatron?"

Optimus looked at him, "Let's face it, Bumblebee. It'd be too much of a coincidence for it _not_ to".


	28. Crime and punishment

Far above the hustle and bustle of Tuesday morning Detroit traffic a news-blimp soared quietly through the clear morning air, flashing a series of headlines on its display screens. Most of them were about the recent Decepticon attacks and the ongoing repair work.

Ironically, perched on top of the blimp were three Decepticons. Slipstream, Thundercracker and Skywarp surveyed the city below.

"It's such a long way down", Skywarp whimpered, "Can't we just return back to base already?"

"No. General Strika wants the Autobots closely monitored", answered Slipstream, "And now, thanks to Soundwave, we know where their base is. So we keep it under watch at all times".

"Oh. So where is their base?" Skywarp asked.

"Right over there", Slipstream pointed to a shabby-looking, run-down old factory.

"Such a dismal dwelling seems fitting for inferior mechanoids", sneered Thundercracker.

"Inferior my afterburner", Slipstream snorted, "Remember, those bots took down Megatron. Not to mention your new friends, the precious 'Team Chaar'".

"Please don't be like that", Skywarp begged, "Us clones gotta stick together, right? Right?"

Neither Slipstream nor Thundercracker answered. They both watched, hawk-like, as a white sports car emerged from the Autobot base and made its way towards Sumdac Tower.

"That's the Autobot Jazz. The one who joined Optimus Prime's team recently", Slipstream said.

"So let's slag the little glitch already!" Thundercracker stepped forward.

"No. Our orders are to observe, not attack. We wait until General Strika gives us the order".

"Gaargh! The glorious Thundercracker waits for no-one!"

Skywarp simpered, "Be reasonable, General Strika will have our solenoids if we disobey!" he wailed as Thundercracker glared at him, "Not that I'm telling you what to do. Please don't hurt me…"

Slipstream shook her head as Skywarp and Thundercracker descended into a very one-sided argument. She was grateful for the fact that while she too had inherited a component of Starscream's personality, she was more capable of independent thought than her brothers.

Although, she had to note, that while Thundercracker and Skywarp were still enslaved to their respective personality quirks, different aspects of their character occasionally surfaced. She had noticed over the past three days that Thundercracker was actually fiercely protective of Skywarp, in his own, roundabout way. And he seemed proud of his newfound place in the Decepticon army.

Skywarp might have appeared to be merely a strutless coward, but Slipstream could see glimpses of something else forcing its way out. When he was convinced he could get away with something without punishment, then he had a wicked, warped sense of humour. But it was clear that he was slavishly loyal to Thundercracker as well.

Loyalty was a sentiment Slipstream was beginning to understand a little better now. She'd had no real loyalty to Starscream upon her creation, and she'd only sworn allegiance to Megatron for a few cycles before he disappeared again. For months then she'd been mostly alone.

But with increasing momentum she'd gathered a team to her. Soundwave and his servants, and the three Constructicons. She felt oddly attached to them in a way she couldn't quite put her finger on, but she suspected it was so-called 'loyalty'.

And now that true Decepticons had returned to Earth and taken command, she was surprised to feel very little resentment at being usurped. General Strika seemed to like her, perhaps even see her as a protégé. After all, they were both strong-willed femmebots who dominated their male counterparts through a combination of keen intellect and brutal authority.

Slipstream was as anxious for action as Thundercracker, but unlike her fellow clone she knew that it wasn't worth interfering needlessly. Not if Megatron had something planned. Which, if half the stories she'd heard about Megatron were true, he almost certainly did.

* * *

"These are the final statistics, sir", Cliffjumper said, standing in Ultra Magnus' office and examining the latest feed on his datapad.

Ultra Magnus, Sentinel Prime and Alpha Trion waited anxiously.

"All 238 Decepticons escaped from the stockades", Cliffjumper announced, "We recaptured 134. Another 87 were destroyed. 17 remain unaccounted for".

"Seventeen", Alpha Trion repeated quietly.

"Sixteen of which are irrelevant", Ultra Magnus noted darkly, "What matters is that Megatron escaped".

"How did he manage it?" asked Alpha Trion.

"During the battle an Autobot shuttle made an unauthorised flight", explained Cliffjumper, "Cybertron Command let them go. I think we have to assume that Megatron and his lieutenants were onboard".

"Still got no clue as to how Megatron managed to sneak his way through to the hangar", Sentinel added, "But Shockwave knows Iacon like the back of his servo".

"That's something else we're going to have to worry about", Cliffjumper said glumly, "We'll have to conduct a massive security overhaul. Change every code, password and procedure, down to the tiniest byte of info. We should have done it sooner".

Ultra Magnus paced at the far end of his office, his hands clasped behind his back. He looked up at Cliffjumper.

"Any info on Autobot casualties?"

Cliffjumper consulted his datapad, "Um…26 military personnel offlined, 63 injured. 8 civilians offlined, 39 injured. Total of 34 destroyed, 102 injured".

Alpha Trion was wringing his hands, "I would never have guessed a mere jailbreak could cause so much damage to so many innocents".

"This wasn't a 'mere jailbreak'", Sentinel snapped, "This was _Megatron's _jailbreak. We were lucky he just wanted to escape. If he wanted to he could have used Shockwave to gain entry to the Cybertronian Defence Cannons and turned them on all of Iacon".

"I think I would almost have rather him do that", said Ultra Magnus, "At least then we would have been able to capture him".

Unsure of himself in the presence of his venerated superiors, Cliffjumper fidgeted awkwardly as he said, "Megatron hadn't troubled us for over a million stellar cycles until recently. Why is it such a catastrophe for him to escape now?"

"Because, according to Optimus Prime's report, he thinks he has found a way to create sparks without access to the AllSpark", Ultra Magnus crossed over to the window and looked out over the tarnished, smouldering Iacon horizon.

"We assumed that, when the Decepticons were driven off Cybertron in the Great War, they would eventually become extinct", said Alpha Trion, "The Autobots have always been far more numerous than the Decepticons anyway, and we assumed they would decline and fade away once starved of the AllSpark".

Cliffjumper said nothing, but Sentinel noticed the look of disquiet on his tough features.

"But now Megatron may have the resources to raise a new army", declared Ultra Magnus solemnly, "One that he can use to start a second Great War for Cybertron".

The reality of the words sunk in for them all, even for Ultra Magnus. A second war…more carnage, more slaughter, more double-dealing, more propaganda, more generations of lives cut savagely short…

He would have given his spark in an instant to hold off the tide of war just for one solar cycle.

"This is Optimus' fault", Sentinel muttered, "And that technorganic's. Megatron's escape had something to do with them. I just know it".

Ultra Magnus nodded, "Very probably".

"You're not accusing Optimus Prime of…_treachery_, are you?" queried Alpha Trion, aghast at the thought of Cybertron's new rising star turning out to be a collaborator.

Sentinel would have gladly made that allegation, but Ultra Magnus spoke first.

"No. But I don't know for certain if the technorganic and her Autobot companion are to be trusted. Perhaps Megatron took advantage of them and tricked them into freeing him".

Sentinel quickly stood to attention, "Sir, I volunteer to lead a mission to Earth to arrest Optimus Prime and his crew and bring them back to Cybertron! They are dangers to themselves and our home planet".

Ultra Magnus did not turn away from his view of the window, but he noted with distaste Sentinel Prime's eagerness to turn in his former fellow cadet. But Sentinel was right.

"Mission approved, Sentinel Prime. Take an Elite Guard escort to Earth and detain Optimus Prime, the technorganic, and the Autobot youngster".

"Bumblebee", offered Cliffjumper.

Sentinel saluted again, "Yessir!"

With that he marched out of the room, trying not to grin as he considered the task ahead of him.

_This solar cycle might turn out to be fruitful after all._

* * *

"But…can you be certain, Optimus Prime?" asked Isaac Sumdac, running his hands through his hair in despair as he sat slumped over at his desk.

"It's the only logical course of action for Cybertron Command", Optimus confirmed.

"And those Command squares are big on the whole 'logic' deal", Jazz said.

"Eh, logic'll only get ya so far in law enforcement", Captain Fanzone scowled, "Sooner or later yer gotta learn to trust your gut. Or your…gas tank, or whatever".

The six Autobots were assembled on the top floor of Sumdac Tower after Optimus had decided they needed to discuss the situation with Sari's father. On request from Optimus Captain Fanzone had taken time out of his busy schedule to come and offer them some legal advice as well.

"But…but…to _arrest_ her?" Professor Sumdac was, understandably, horrified, "My poor, poor Sari…she's never been in any trouble in her life! Please, you have to help her".

"We will, Prof", Bulkhead boomed, "We won't let 'em take her".

He hesitated and looked at Optimus, "Uhm…will we?"

Optimus shook his head, "No. I'm going to offer myself up for capture in exchange".

"I kinda figured they'd be planning to arrest you anyway, Prime", Ratchet observed.

"Yeah. 'Specially if Sentinel's gonna be the one calling the shots", Bumblebee pointed out.

"I know. But I think we can stop them from taking Sari if they take me instead".

Arcee spoke up, "Doesn't Earth have any interplanetary diplomatic immunity regulations?"

"'Fraid not. We ain't too hot on laws for letting E.T phone home", Fanzone rubbed his bristly chin thoughtfully, "But Sari's technically a citizen of Detroit, ever since we had those adoption papers made up for her".

"Adoption papers?" Sumdac blinked, "What adoption papers?"

"We ain't gone none", the moustached man grinned, "But I can get some printed off within the hour. As long as we got proof of Sari's citizenship, we got ourselves leverage. I'll have a word with the Mayor and his aides and see what we can come up with. Could say arresting her would cause planet-wide outrage or something".

"That'll stop S.P. cold", Jazz said, "He'd never cook up an intergalactic incident without the word of the bigwigs. The Council'd tell him to drop dead twice".

"It still might not stop the Elite Guard from trying to detain Sari if they located her though", Optimus argued, "We need to keep her out of their way and preferably hidden, just in case".

"Shouldn't be too hard", Ratchet cocked his head to one side, "There's a few places in the city that can hide energy signatures. Just look at how well the Decepticons have managed to hide from us".

"Please don't mention the Decepticons", Bulkhead winced, "One problem at a time, okay?"

Optimus continued, "One of us needs to pick her up after school and take her someplace safe".

"I'll do it", Bumblebee piped up.

The other Autobots looked at him. They said nothing, not wishing to add to Professor Sumdac's distress by mentioning Bumblebee's argument with his daughter.

"Well, I gotta hide too, right?" Bumblebee gave an exaggerated shrug, "Or am I gonna do the whole heroic self-sacrifice thing like you, boss-bot?"

"I don't think it'll be necessary. You take care of Sari and keep her safe", Optimus replied, "And Arcee, I'm going to need your help with something as well".

Arcee sighed and smiled at Ratchet, "Looks like we're going to have to take a rain-check on that date, eh?"

Fanzone cleared his throat loudly, "Well, if that's all then, I gotta get back to work. I got the Angry Archer waitin' for interrogation back at the station. I'll find out how that guy keeps escaping if it kills me".

As he walked away his phone rang. He answered it.

"Fanzone here. What? What?! Whaddya mean, escaped?!" he bellowed as he stormed into the elevator.

The Autobots watched, amused, as he ranted furiously down his phone as the doors closed on his tie. The elevator descended anyway. There was a ripping noise and the tie was left behind.

"This is why I hate machines!" they heard Fanzone cry from below.

Returning to the matter at hand, Bulkhead asked, "So…how long before Sari finishes school?"

"Just over four hours", Sumdac answered.

"The Elite Guard might get here before that", Arcee said.

"Maybe", said Optimus, "Just in case they do, I want you on hand to get her out of there if you have to, Bumblebee".

"But school's kinda important to her", Bulkhead warned.

"So is not getting arrested", snorted Ratchet.

"If you have to, contact her and tell her to get out and take her to the designated safe-place", Optimus told Bumblebee.

"Right. Um…what is the designated safe-place?"

"I'll let you know as soon as I think of one", Optimus smiled wearily, "Might as well return to base for now and monitor the Cybertronian feed channels. I'll catch up with you".

Ratchet noticed his subtle gestures. He wanted to talk to Sumdac alone. The medi-bot nodded and led the other four Autobots to the cargo elevator.

When they were gone Optimus went down on one knee in front of Sumdac's desk, "Are you alright, Professor?"

Sumdac was fiddling with his gloves, his hands trembling visibly, "I…yes. That is to say…no, not really".

"I understand you must be worried about Sari. But I want to promise you that we'll do everything we can to protect her".

"But your Elite Guard are not the real problem, are they?" Sumdac looked up at him, and Optimus saw the fear in his eyes, "Megatron will come for her, won't he?"

"I…" Optimus faltered, not sure what to say. Nothing came to his mind that sounded comforting. So he told the truth.

"Yes, he will. If he has escaped. We still don't know for sure that he has".

Sumdac blinked, "I know Megatron too. If Sari is of any use to him, then he'll stop at nothing to get his claws on her. And I don't know if anything can stop him".

"_We _can stop him", Optimus said, sounding a lot more confident than he felt, "We've done it before. And we'll do it again".

Sumdac didn't look convinced. He fidgeted and looked away.

"I am beginning to wonder, Optimus Prime, if perhaps your Autobot Guards _should_ take her to Cybertron. Wouldn't Megatron have more difficulty reaching her there?"

That hadn't occurred to Optimus. He considered it for a moment.

"What exactly would be the penalty the Elite Guard has in mind for Sari?" Sumdac went on, "The benefit of having her out of Megatron's grasp might outweigh the punishment".

Reluctantly, Optimus shook his head, "I don't think so. Autobot jail times tend to be very long. After all, we're far more long-lived than organics. You probably wouldn't see Sari again for at least another one hundred stellar cycles, even if she's only found guilty of accidentally helping Megatron escape. If she's found guilty of doing it willingly, you could be talking millennia".

Sumdac gasped, "Oh, no they couldn't do that to her!"

"They could, and they would", Optimus said grimly, "We need to keep her out of their servos".

"But…but…if _you _are going in her place, then aren't you going to spend centuries in a prison cell yourself?"

"No".

Sumdac waited for an explanation. When none came he asked exactly how Optimus would avoid serving in the stockades.

"Plan A involves me getting the Council to listen to reason and dropping the charges against Sari, Bumblebee and me".

"And what is Plan B?"

"Let's hope it doesn't come to Plan B", Optimus bowed his head slightly, "Plan B involves Ratchet, Omega Supreme and a lot of damage to Cybertronian civic property".

Sumdac stared.

"Just kidding. It won't come to that", silently Optimus added, _I hope_.

Nodding slowly, Sumdac stood up, "Thank you for help, Optimus Prime. I know you have my daughter's best interests in mind and I am sorry she disobeyed your Cybertronian laws and broke into the Stockades. She has always been strong-minded".

"Don't I know it", Optimus answered, "Just leave everything in our servos, Professor. We'll keep her safe. I'll return later to meet with the Elite Guard when they come through the space bridge".

Sumdac heard his footsteps walking away, followed by the whirr of the massive elevator taking him down to the ground level. When he was gone the Professor opened a drawer in his desk and took out a framed photograph of a young, red-haired girl with red pigtails.

"Oh, my dear Sari", he said softly, "I fear you will never have the normal life I know you wanted".

* * *

It had been another uneventful day in school for Sari. Boring, even. The initial excitement of attending a public school had been washed away quite swiftly and replaced with relative indifference, bordering on irritation. She was beginning to understand why all the kids on TV whined about having to go to school.

As she walked through the crowd of students to the parking lot, she noticed that there was no sign of Jazz. That was odd. Double-checking to be sure, she reached into her pack and got out her mobile phone to call him.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around quickly, startled.

Standing in front of her was Koji, the boy in her class that her new friends had tried to persuade her to 'ask out'. He smiled at her.

"Hi", he said cheerfully.

"Um, hi".

"Sari, right?"

"Uh, yeah".

There was something odd about the way he talking to her. Sari had spoken to him briefly on a few occasions over the past few days, but she didn't really know him, and she couldn't understand why he had just wandered over to talk to her.

But that was no reason to be unfriendly. She smiled back at him.

"You're Koji, yeah?"

"Yeah", he grinned again, encouraged, "So…you like this school so far?"

"Um, yeah I guess".

"Cool, cool", he hesitated, then appeared to make his mind up about something, "So, I was wondering if I could, like, have your number?"

Sari blinked, "My number?"

"Yeah. You know, your phone number", he pointed at the mobile phone in her hand.

"Um…okay", Sari paused, "Why?"

He looked surprised, "Um…you know…"

"Not really".

"Oh. Well, you know, so I can call you sometime. Maybe we can catch a movie or go to Burger-Bot or something".

It suddenly dawned on Sari that he was 'asking her out'. For one brief second that seemed like an eternity a rush of conflicting thoughts flooded her mind. She wondered why he liked her, whether she could like him, what 'dating' would be like, whether or not she was considered 'attractive', could she really forget all about protoforms and Cybertron and Megatron and live a normal life…

She was shaken from her stupor by the screech of tyres and the loud, insistent honking of a horn. She looked and saw Bumblebee in his car mode, waiting for her with the engine running. Thankfully his tinted windows prevented anyone from seeing the lack of a driver.

Suddenly grateful for the distraction, Sari said to Koji, "Sorry, gotta go, I'll talk to you tomorrow!"

She hastened towards the Autobot, leaving the dumbfounded Koji staring after her. As she grasped the door handle she remembered that she hadn't spoken to Bumblebee for over three days. She discreetly hopped inside.

"Hi", she said simply.

"Hi", came the quiet reply over the radio as he accelerated out of the parking lot and down the road.

Sari noticed Bumblebee was driving unusually quickly and aggressively, even by his standards. She supposed it was because he was still angry with her. She wondered why he had decided to come and pick her up.

Silence fell between the two of them. Painful, guilt-ridden silence. It didn't last long.

"I'm sorry", they both said in unison.

Sari stared. Bumblebee didn't say anything. Then they both started laughing. For some reason the whole affair seemed incredibly silly to both of them all of a sudden.

Once Bumblebee had stopped laughing he said, "Listen, I just wanted to say that…"

"No, let me go first", Sari interrupted him, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have treated you like scrap after everything you've done for me. And I shouldn't let my new life in school get in the way of my friendship with old pals".

"Hey, don't worry about it kiddo…"

"I mean it, Bumblebee. You're the best friend a girl could have and I shouldn't have been so selfish".

"Well, now that it's my turn", Bumblebee said, "I'm sorry I was a big jerk and lost my temper. Best friends again?"

"You know it", Sari beamed happily. Her argument with Bumblebee had been weighing heavily on her mind for days and it felt good to clear the air.

She looked out the window and noticed that they were taking a different route to the one they usually took, and that Bumblebee hadn't slowed down, "So…now that we're best buds again, are you trying to kidnap me?"

"Right, right. You still don't know, do you? I got bad news. You better get comfy. It's a long story".

* * *

Optimus and Bulkhead sat near the space bridge on the peak of Sumdac Tower. Sumdac himself paced back and forth, looking anxious. Captain Fanzone was shuffling through some papers he had brought with him.

Optimus was looking at a media player in his hand. It was displaying a recording that had been broadcast across the Cybertronian feeds as a follow-up to the news of the Decepticon riot.

"Of the 238 Decepticons we had in custody on Cybertron", the small image of Ultra Magnus was saying, "221 have been accounted for. 17, however, have managed to evade Cybertron Command's efforts to recapture them".

"You've played that recording six times now", Bulkhead said, "It ain't gonna change if you just keep on watching it".

Optimus half-smiled.

"…I have to tell you now that one of 17 Decepticons who escaped was their leader, Megatron", the recording droned on, "At this critical time, I urge you all not to panic…"

Optimus switched the media player off. The announcement that Megatron had escaped hadn't surprised him. He'd have been more surprised if Megatron hadn't escaped.

The elevator whirred and groaned, signalling the arrival of Jazz. He walked over towards Optimus and Bulkhead.

"Arcee and the doc-bot have met up with Bumblebee and Sari. They're escorting them to the hide-out", he reported.

"Eh, how much longer do you think this is gonna take?" Fanzone grumbled, "I got other stuff I could be getting' on with, ya know".

The energy vortex of the space bridge began to flare out and shimmer. Optimus and Bulkhead got to their feet and faced it.

"Well, speak of the devil", Fanzone exclaimed.

"I'd take five and lay low if I were you cats", Jazz whisked Fanzone and Sumdac to a hiding place behind a large locker, and then joined Optimus and Bulkhead.

Jetfire and Jetstorm leapt through the space bridge. Rather than landing they hovered over to either side of the three Autobots, assuming battle-ready stances. However Bulkhead noticed they didn't look very happy with their situation.

A moment later Sentinel Prime dropped through, landed in a crouch, performed a combat-roll and came up with his lance activated, the tip of it pointed at Optimus' chest plate. Blurr came up behind him, holding a collection of stasis cuffs.

"Optimus Prime, you are under arrest for conspiracy and treason!" Sentinel declared, his lip curled back in an unpleasant sneer, "I suggest you come quietly, or we will be forced to…"

"Alright", Optimus said.

Sentinel's jaw dropped, "Wh…what?"

"I'll come quietly".

Sentinel glared at him, then stood up and lowered his lance, "Well, that was pretty easy", he looked disappointed as he turned to Blurr, "Get some stasis cuffs on him, soldier".

Blurr looked doubtfully at Optimus, "Are you sure that's necessary sir? He has surrendered, and according to Section 312 of Law Enforcement Codes and Practices stasis cuffs should not be used on a fellow Autobot unless the suspect in question has refused to co-operate, which since the Autobot in question clearly…"

He trailed off, cowed by a glower from Sentinel. However he made no move towards Optimus.

Sentinel sighed and decided to proceed with his arrests, "We've come for the technorganic fugitive you're harbouring. And the Autobot…err…"

"Bumblebee", Blurr said.

"They're not here", answered Bulkhead.

"What do you mean 'they're not here'?" Sentinel advanced menacingly towards Bulkhead.

Jazz smirked, "Want us to write it on the wall for you, chief?"

Sentinel looked at him. He noticed the Elite Guard symbol on the cyber-ninja's chest had been removed and replaced with an ordinary Autobot logo. The Prime bristled with anger.

"Listen, grease-grunt", he spat, "I will not tolerate insubordination! You and your new friends can…"

"Actually, it's not insubordination", a voice said.

Sentinel looked down. Captain Fanzone glared back up at him.

"Since when does an organic think he has the right to lecture a Captain of the Autobot Elite Guard on Cybertronian rank discipline?" Sentinel snapped.

"Well, technically you don't outrank any of these here robots", Fanzone smiled at the stunned outrage that appeared on Sentinel's face at these words, "'Cos they're no longer citizens of Cybertron".

Sentinel, Jetfire, Jetstorm and Blurr all stared.

"You...you...what?" gawped Sentinel.

"They're officially citizens of Detroit now", the police chief waved a thick wad of forms in front of him, all of them signed in both the English alphabet and Cybertronix, "And they come under our protection now. And we don't take kindly to hostile aliens arresting our citizens".

Optimus barely managed to suppress the urge to smile as Sentinel looked back and forth, amazed and furious, spluttering as he tried to speak.

"You…you renounced your citizenship of Cybertron?" he eventually managed to stammer to Optimus.

Optimus nodded, "Yes. We all did".

"But…but…why? You'd forsake everything we stand for, everything you've fought for…for these slimy organic pond creatures?"

"The vibe on Cybertron's been shifting and sliding all over the place lately", said Jazz, "We all felt it was time to split".

"You can't do this!" howled Sentinel, "You won't escape justice just by deserting, Optimus!"

"I don't intend to. I'm willing to hand myself over", Optimus answered.

"Then the rest of your team won't escape either! I'm only authorised to bring back the technorganic and…the other one, but AllSpark help me I'm gonna do it".

"I wouldn't", Fanzone said calmly, "Taking a hostage is basically a declaration of war. Yer'd be declaring war on Earth".

It didn't seem possible for Sentinel to be any more shocked and horrified than he already was, but somehow he managed it.

"I…I can't do that! Ultra Magnus would have my hide!"

"Then if I were you, I'd take your one willing prisoner", Fanzone grinned, "And get the hell off my planet".

For a moment Optimus thought Sentinel was going to reach out and crush Fanzone, but Sentinel knew he was beaten. Grudgingly he appeared to back down.

Suddenly he extended an arm and pointed out over the city, "Blurr, get out there and find the technorganic and the fugitive! Jetfire, stay here and guard the prisoner! Jetstorm, head back to Cybertron and fetch Alpha Trion".

Sentinel tore a pair of stasis cuffs from Blurr's hands and forced them into Jetfire's hands. Then before anyone could stop him he transformed into his monster truck mode and barrelled forward, rocketing off the edge of Sumdac Tower and landing on the roof of a nearby office below. Reluctantly Blurr followed suit.

Jetstorm disappeared back into the space bridge. Jetfire looked glumly at the stasis cuffs in his hands, and back up at Optimus.

"Sorry", he sighed, "I am not agreeing with Sentinel on matters this time".

He dropped the stasis cuffs.

"Relax, we're not taking it personally", Bulkhead said.

Sumdac appeared from his hiding place, "He has gone after Sari, hasn't he?"

"Yes", answered Optimus, "But don't worry. We figured he might. We've got a few surprises in store for him. Plus, the city's a rough neighbourhood at the moment".

* * *

Roaring down the streets like a mech possessed, Sentinel fumed silently as he contemplated the situation. Terrified motorists swerved frantically to get out of his way as he bulldozed his way through Detroit.

As it stood, he could only arrest Optimus. But he could change that. Alpha Trion would come and advise him on their legal standpoint and help warrant the arrest of the other two fugitives. Civil law was his speciality.

Meanwhile he and Blurr would comb every inch of the city until they found the fugitives and detain them while Alpha Trion straightened out the situation. Sentinel wasn't about to let himself be humiliated by Optimus and his friends again.

He activated his commlink, "Blurr, we are not going home until we find that technorganic! You were stationed on this planet for a few deca cycles. If you know anywhere where they might be hiding, get your skidplate over there!"

"Yes sir", came the dejected reply.

Sentinel wasn't concerned with how his followers felt about their assignment. They would ultimately obey their orders. They knew their place. Not like upstart 'hu-mans' who thought they could stroll across Cybertron at will, commit a major felony and get away with it…

"I'll take that technorganic creep in piece by piece if I have to!" he snarled at no-one in particular.

He got an answer.

"Not while my spark still pulses!" a hideous voice screeched at him.

He transformed and looked up. Cyclonus descended on him like a meteorite.


	29. The Emperor wanes

Author's note: Whoops, turns out I'm not allowed to respond to reviews in my uploads, at risk of account deletion. Whoops. So to be on the safe side I've gone back and deleted the replies I left. Sorry if you thought this was a new chapter.

Anyway, on with the story.

* * *

_The journalists cried out,_

_When it was too late to stop us_

_Everyone had wakened_

_To the dream they could enter our colossus_

_Now I'm right,_

_You said I'm right,_

_There's nothing that can harm me_

_Because the sun never sets,_

_On my dungeons or my army_

_And the Empire fell_

_On its own splintered axis_

_And the Emperor wanes_

_As the silver moon waxes  
_

* * *

"You must reconsider, Optimus Prime", Alpha Trion remarked as he paced up and down the roof of Sumdac Tower, arms folded behind his back.

"I've made my choice", replied Optimus, "I'm a citizen of Detroit now. And so are all of my crew. But I hand myself over willingly into custody, so what's the problem?"

Alpha Trion didn't answer. But Jazz, watching him carefully, knew exactly what was going through his processor. He was Cybertron's most senior politician and keenly aware of public image. Optimus Prime and his team were the newest and greatest heroes to thrill a generation of Autobots. If they were to renounce their citizenship of Cybertron, it wouldn't reflect well on the Autobot High Council.

Optimus smiled discreetly. He knew it too.

"Perhaps…" Alpha Trion hesitated, wringing his hands, "Perhaps if we were to extend an offer to you. I can see to it that you retain your citizenship of Detroit _and_ Cybertron. Would that be satisfactory?"

Optimus looked at Jazz and Bulkhead. They seemed pleased with the idea.

"I think we can accept that", Optimus said.

"Very well", Alpha Trion appeared to breathe a sigh of relief, "As for what awaits you on Cybertron, I cannot say for certain. Unfortunately that is up to Ultra Magnus and the Council in its entirety, not me alone".

"I can understand that, Minister".

Alpha Trion turned to Jetfire and Jetstorm, who stood idly to one side, "You two had better get out there after your fellow Guardsbots. I'll deal with the situation here".

"Sir, yes sir!" the twins answered and converted into their Cybertronian jet modes. They promptly vanished with a roar of their powerful engines.

"What else can I do to appease you, Prime?" asked Alpha Trion, "I gather Sentinel has not been too diplomatic".

"That's the understatement of the stellar cycle", Bulkhead grunted.

"I want you to call Sentinel off my friends. I'm only giving myself up if you can guarantee the diplomatic immunity of Bumblebee and Sari", Optimus answered.

Alpha Trion bit his lower lip, "I don't know if I can".

Optimus stood up, "Then for all intents and purposes, I'm a fugitive"; he made to activate his jetpack.

"No, no wait!" pleaded Alpha Trion.

Optimus waited. He felt a little sorry for the old bot. Wise and canny though he was, he was flustered by the situation. He was another victim of Sentinel's arrogance, hurriedly trying to backtrack and undo all of the damage that the egotistical Prime had inflicted.

"Give me a moment", Alpha Trion said, "I shall contact Ultra Magnus and ask for his backing".

Optimus, Bulkhead, Jazz, Fanzone and Sumdac exchanged looks as the Councillor walked away and spoke quietly into his commlink.

"Boss-bot, shouldn't we be out there stopping Sentinel from finding Bumblebee and Sari?" Bulkhead asked.

"That won't be necessary", Optimus replied.

* * *

Blurr raced through the dense forest on the outskirts of Detroit. With lightning quick reactions he cleverly swerved and banked to avoid the columnar trunks of pine trees. He had a hunch, and during his time as an intelligence agent he had learnt to trust his hunches.

Before long a mountain loomed up before him. It looked almost decapitated, as the top section had been utterly destroyed by Starscream and his army of clones. Within, Blurr knew, was a series of caverns and tunnels, as well as a disused mine. The carbon deposits there were capable of shielding a Cybertronian's energy signature.

Turning to the left side of the rocky cliff-face, it wasn't long before Blurr found the hidden side entrance into the mines. It looked as though it had collapsed recently, but a path had been cleared through the rubble. Blurr transformed into his sleek robot mode and darted inside.

He ran along the dark, craggy mine shafts, frantically searching. He was certain his exceptional speed would ensure him a decent head-start on the others in the race to find Bumblebee and the technorganic.

Suddenly, he found them. Rounding a corner, he came across a clearing that was meeting point of several shafts. Bumblebee sat there, talking to Sari. They looked surprised to see him.

Someone, however, wasn't. Blurr was hurled back down the shaft he had come from by a wave of magnetic energy. Ratchet emerged, closely followed by Arcee.

"Stay down, kid!" Ratchet warned, "I don't want to hurt you, but…"

Blurr held up his hands, "That's quite unnecessary; I have no desire to inflict any damage on your person also. I've been sent on a mission by Sentinel Prime to locate and arrest Sari Sumdac and Bumblebee and bring them back to Cybertron post-haste!"

Sari and Bumblebee walked up behind Ratchet and Arcee, "Ah great, so Sentinel _is_ here!" Bumblebee groaned.

"You're not taking the kids", Arcee declared, "You'll have to get through us first".

Blurr got to his feet slowly, or as slowly as he could manage, and approached, "I have no intention of carrying out my orders due to the debt I owe Sari Sumdac for restoring my spark and allowing me to live once more. I thought the least I could do would be to come and warn you that Sentinel is out in force looking for you and it would be best for you to lay low until he has left this planet".

"You didn't have to do that", Sari smiled, "But thank you".

The Autobot scout saluted, "Absolutely no problem I assure you for though my duty is important it is quite obvious to any bot with half a functioning processor that you mean well and are not a Decepticon collaborator".

"That go for me too?" asked Bumblebee.

Blurr ignored him, "But I feel my warning is justified as Sentinel has brought Jetfire and Jetstorm with him, both of whom are formidable and loyal to him and I don't think he will leave this planet for quite some time".

The mines shook and trembled. Blurr looked about anxiously, wondering if there was an earthquake. Instead from the passages behind him emerged three monstrous robotic creatures unlike anything he had ever seen, their very footfalls causing seismic tremors.

The foremost one raised its boxy head and opened its fanged jaws, "Me Grimlock say, let them come".

* * *

Jetfire and Jetstorm streaked over the city of Detroit, their odd wedge-shaped jet modes prompting many pedestrians to look up at them in wonder for a moment before they disappeared from view.

"Where are we going to, brother?" asked Jetfire.

"I was thinking you were the one knowing", replied Jetstorm.

"Well, what did beardy-bot say?"

"Said to follow Sentinel and Blurr".

"So where are they?"

They transformed to their robot modes and hovered in the air, activating their scanner systems.

"Not detecting Sentinel's signature", Jetfire said, "Or Blurr's. But one was come through here not long ago".

"Then we follow", his brother said brightly, "Perhaps lead us to target".

"Hope it is Blurr we are following. Sentinel is glitchy of lately".

They reverted to their jet forms and resumed their hunt.

* * *

"Me Grimlock bash flying robots!" the mechanical _Tyrannosaurus _bellowed, "Make them pay for last time!"

Sari covered her ears. In the narrow caverns, his voice was deafening. She returned her attention to Bumblebee, Blurr and Arcee, who were discussing the situation rather more rationally than Grimlock.

Ratchet stepped forward, taking his hand away from his commlink, "Just been talking to Prime. Good news. Ultra Magnus has overruled Sentinel's orders to bring in you two kids. They're settling for just Prime".

"So we're free to go?" Bumblebee exclaimed hopefully.

Ratchet nodded.

"Thank the AllSpark for that. This place was starting to give me the creeps", said the young Autobot.

Ratchet led the way back out of the mines. They made quite an odd procession: the old medi-bot, Arcee, Bumblebee, Blurr, Sari and the three Dinobots. Sari was touched by the amount of people who were willing to stick their necks out to look after her. Although from Arcee's account it hadn't taken much to convince the Dinobots to help: all the femmebot had had to do was ask them nicely and flutter her optics at them and they were falling over each other to impress her.

As they stepped out into the clear, fresh air Sari breathed deeply, grateful to be out of the stuffy caverns. She gasped in alarm as two figures leapt from the sky and landed before them.

Jetfire and Jetstorm tensed, eyeing up the large crowd of Autobots before them.

"You are to come with us!" Jetstorm ordered, gesturing to Sari and Bumblebee.

"Relax, you got new orders coming through", Ratchet said, "Ultra Magnus has cancelled the arrest of Sari and Bumblebee".

The twins looked at one another, then back at their adversaries.

"We have not received change of order. Be standing aside", Jetfire said firmly.

Grimlock transformed into his robot form and stumbled forward, "Me Grimlock teach them lesson! Watch, Pretty Lady Bot!"

Jetstorm looked at him and smiled in recognition, "I am doubting it highly, prehistorical thunder lizard!"

Grimlock snarled and hurled himself forward at the two Autobots, closely followed by Snarl and Swoop. Arcee tried to position herself between the opposing forces, desperately trying to calm Grimlock down. Blurr tried the same tactic with the jet twins.

Ratchet sighed and looked down at Bumblebee and Sari, "You two should lie low while we get this settled".

Bumblebee shrugged and led Sari behind an outcrop, out of sight of the rapidly escalating brawl. Just before they rounded the corner Grimlock seized Jetfire's head in his right claw and Jetstorm's in his left, and violently clanged them together.

"Wouldn't want to be stuck in the middle of that anyway", Bumblebee said.

"Tell me about it", Sari puffed out her cheeks, "What happened to that Sentinel guy anyway?"

Something slammed into the dirt before them. Sari shrieked and Bumblebee yelled. It was the prone form of Sentinel Prime.

Sari looked up. A Decepticon loomed above them. Everything about him was dark – his armour plating, his face, his expression, his one functioning optic. A scar ran through his other optic. His arms were crossed across his chest. He descended slowly, not altering his posture.

"It's the Decepticon who cut my servo off!" Bumblebee extended his stingers and aimed them at the towering intruder, "Stay back, scar-face!"

"My name is Cyclonus", the Decepticon replied slowly in a gravelly voice, "I'm not here to parley with you, Autobot".

Sari was examining Sentinel. He was damaged and burnt. He wasn't moving.

"What did you do to him?" she demanded to know. Unpleasant though Sentinel was, she wouldn't wish deactivation on him.

"Have no fear, little one. I realize you, like your Autobot companions, disdain violence and so I took pains to ensure I took him online. He will be fine".

Bumblebee arched an eyebrow, but kept his stingers aimed at his enemy. He didn't like the way he was talking to Sari. It sounded like an attempt to soothe her fear and put her at ease, yet it seemed different to Megatron's intentions, somehow.

"What do you want?" Sari asked.

"This Autobot was searching for you. He wished to arrest you and take you to Cybertron. That was against my wishes", Cyclonus said.

"You didn't answer my question".

He hesitated, and looked around, "I want to talk to you, Sari Sumdac", he glared at Bumblebee, "Alone".

"No can do. I'm not big on letting enemies talk to my friends on their own", Bumblebee answered, "But here, let me invite some other friends to join the party".

Before he could call for help Sari tapped him on the leg, "Wait, let's just hear him out for a second, okay?"

Bumblebee opened his mouth to protest, but suddenly Cyclonus went down on one knee before Sari and bowed his head, "I have waited long, little one. To find another one like myself".

Sari blinked, and surveyed the menacing, supple Decepticon, "Erm…_how_ am I like you, exactly?"

"We are both products of _their_ experiments. The Quintessons and Megatron. You are half-Cybertronian and half-human. I am half-Cybertronian and half-Quintesson".

"What? How do you…I mean, what makes you think that about me?"

"Your energy signal is unique, much like mine. I sensed it as soon as I arrived on the planet".

"Oh, so you _were_ after her! I knew it!" Bumblebee exclaimed.

"Correct. I wished to meet an equally special creature, but was denied the opportunity. Soundwave informed me you were technorganic, and Megatron's interest in you also confirmed my theory. You are Protoform X, are you not?"

"Woah woah, back up", said Bumblebee, "Soundwave? So you guys, Team…erm…Chaz, you're working with Soundwave and the girl Starscream?"

"Yes", answered Cyclonus, his expression grave and yet sincere, "And now, to look upon you, Sari Sumdac, I am…I do not know the term. Let us say…moved, as I never have been before".

Sari was stunned, at a loss for words, but after the events of the past few days she was used to that and recovered quickly, "How do I know you're not lying, and this isn't a Decepticon trick to…I dunno, kidnap me or something?"

"I'll prove it to you", he replied instantly, "Ask anything of me, and if I have the power I will see it done".

She supposed she should be overwhelmed and cautious, but Sari's mischievous side began to surface, slowly but unstoppable, "So…if I asked you to touch your toes, would you?"

"Yes".

"Sing 'Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer?"

"Yes".

"And dance while you were doing it?"

"Yes. Do you ask that of me?"

She grinned, "You better believe it".

He stood up, but before he could do more than shake a leg Bumblebee stepped forward, "What about the location of the Decepticon's base on Earth?"

Cyclonus looked at Sari, "Do you ask that of me?"

"Sure, go ahead", she looked up at Bumblebee, "Don't be silly, he's not going to do that. This is a trick…"

"The Decepticon base is located in the Detroit Solar Fusion Plant", Cyclonus declared, "You cannot detect the energy signals of the Decepticons due to the leftover fusion energy from the recent meltdown".

Both Sari and Bumblebee's jaws dropped.

"Is there anything else you would have me do?"

Sari stuttered, "Wont…won't the other 'Cons be mad if they found out you just told us that?"

"Yes. General Strika would almost certainly destroy me".

"Then why…?"

"Because you asked it of me. I will do anything I can to convince you my intentions are pure".

"Well…Prime's about to get arrested instead of me. Can you stop them from taking him to Cybertron?"

"Certainly", Cyclonus drew his blades and ignited his heel-boosters, ready to launch into the sky.

"Wait, wait! Don't really do that!" Sari cried.

"As you wish".

She looked at the strange, scarred Decepticon, and a new feeling took her. Pity, perhaps. Or maybe it was empathy. Perhaps even, she considered as she looked into his one functioning, expressionless optic…kinship.

The sound of Arcee's voice from around the corner alerted her. She sighed, made her mind up quickly and took a deep breath.

"You better get out of here. My friends won't be happy if they see you talking to me".

"As you wish. I hope we meet again, Sari Sumdac".

He transformed into his sickle-winged starfighter mode and blasted away over the treetops of the surrounding forest. Sari ran her fingers through her hair, wondering what she should do. Gradually she came to realize that Bumblebee was scowling at her.

She grinned her most disarming grin at him, "Um…hey…I was wondering…"

"Let me guess", he said, "You want me to keep this meeting with one of our sworn enemies a secret?"

"Would you? That'd be swell".

He groaned, "My hard drive must be fragged, but…alright. What's one more, eh?"

* * *

"We have waited for too long. We are accomplishing nothing".

Onslaught paced back and forth in the dimly-lit Council Chamber on New Kaon, his hands behind his back. Sitting before him were the Decepticon Generals; General Razorclaw, the Duke Deszaras, Admiral Sky-Byte, General Dynobot and a dozen others.

"General Strika's mission has failed", Onslaught went on, "She has found no useful information from the Autobots on Earth, and indeed seems incapable of even bringing them in for proper interrogation".

Sky-Byte raised one hand, "If I may, I'd advise caution before dismissing General Strika. Let us not forget her staggering successes in the past…"

"You can reminisce all you want, you romantic old fool", snapped Onslaught, "But it'll get you nowhere. It's time to face facts. We have to take matters into our own servos. Not only has Strika failed us, but Megatron has failed us. He is not coming back".

He looked around the room for any signs of approval, keen for the hint of any potential allies. Instead they all stared dumbly at him. No, not _at_ him. At something just behind him.

Immense crushing power seized him by the head. He was lifted bodily off the ground.

"Infidel!" a voice thundered in his audio receptors, "Traitor! Worthless conspirator!"

That voice could have only come from Lugnut. And so could have the force from his pincer-like servos that was squeezing Onslaught's bucket-shaped head. Metal groaned and squealed; Onslaught's visor suddenly splintered and cracked.

The Generals watched in shock as Blitzwing, Shockwave and two bots who looked almost identical to Starscream appeared at Lugnut's side.

Blitzwing smiled a humourless smile, "Surprized, gentlebots? Stockade prisoners don't tend to make social calls, do zhey?"

Onslaught struggled feebly to pull himself free from Lugnut's grip. Eventually Lugnut snarled and tossed him aside. He collided with the wall and crumpled up into a heap.

Shockwave stepped forward, "So, Lord Megatron takes a leave of absence for a mere few deca cycles and already the Council is scheming to take control. Megatron _will _be disappointed".

"He's…he's here?" gaped Deszaras.

Blitzwing smirked, "Of course. But he has other business to attend to for now. So he sent us to check up on you when he heard you were in session".

It was a tense stand-off. Although the Generals were high-ranking Decepticon officers, they had no authority over Megatron's inner circle of chosen elite. What's more, if it came down to a fight, the Generals were no match for Megatron's elite, even if they were unarmed and looked a little dishevelled.

Onslaught picked himself up but maintained his distance. Unfortunately for him Lugnut noticed and advanced on him. Although a large, powerful Decepticon in his own right, he was utterly dwarfed by Lugnut.

"You dare to forsake the name of not only the mighty Megatron", growled Lugnut, "But of General Strika as well! I should destroy you for your insolence".

"Patience, Lugnut", Blitzwing said quietly, "Ve should be careful. Megatron may vish to do zat himself".

"Ahh, true", Lugnut grumbled and halted in his tracks.

Razorclaw stood up, "If I may speak, I feel it is important to mention that General Onslaught does not speak for the Council. The opinions he voiced were his own. They do not reflect our views on the leadership".

The other Generals nodded hurriedly and murmured in agreement.

Shockwave gave a derisive snort, "We shall see".

"May we speak to Megatron? We wish to see him again", proclaimed Sky-Byte.

"I'm afraid Megatron is busy", Blitzwing answered, "He is…indisposed".

* * *

The doors opened for him, beckoning him in like he'd never been away. Megatron limped inside, grateful for the familiar sight of his inner sanctum. Purple light engulfed him, greeting him.

He glanced around his throne room. It had hardly been touched in over two hundred stellar cycles, which had been the last time he had set foot on New Kaon before he took to the stars in one last fateful attempt to find the AllSpark.

His throne awaited, the back of it carved in the likeness of the Decepticon faction symbol. Dark, twisted sculptures, forged from jagged metal, decorated the edges of the room. In one murky corner was a cabinet that contained his personal supply of the finest mineral oils for his private consumption, complete with iron goblets.

Twin swords, identical to the ones that he had lost on Earth in his last battle, were pinned to the wall just behind the throne in an 'x' shape. Arrayed on the walls were a selection of helmets, some even and angular like the one he wore at the moment, others jagged and crown-like akin to the one he had worn during his first encounter with the Autobots; the others were variations or mixes of the two styles.

More helmets on the wall above the door caught his optic. There were dozens, of various shapes and sizes. His more prized trophies, torn from the heads of Autobot Primes he had personally slaughtered in the Great War. He couldn't recall their names as he had never bothered to ask his unfortunate victims before their demise, but he could remember their faces before they perished. It almost made him smile to look upon them. Almost.

He could have spent all day taking in the sights of his throne room once more, the dusty banners that were draped on the walls, the various weapons of unique design that piqued his curiosity in the trophy cases…but he didn't have the time. He had work to do, but before he could work, he needed repairs.

"Doctor!" he bellowed, "Doctor, where are you?"

He stumbled forward, looking left and right. He called again. The Doctor was always on duty, ready to service the Decepticon elite should they need it. He would certainly be in the one of the adjacent rooms.

A chattering, scratching noise caught Megatron's attention. He looked down. Scurrying towards him was a relatively tiny creature, perhaps the size of a human infant. It was crab-like, propped up by three pairs of jointed legs, and equipped with two mantis claws for appendages at the front of its shelled body.

A slender neck was topped by an absurdly large head, which consisted of binocular-shaped optic chambers, a working set of mandibles and little else. Random spikes protruded from all over the little robot.

"Megatron, Megatron, not zee you for a very long time", it barked up at him in an accent reminiscent of Blitzwing's.

"I require immediate medical attention", answered Megatron. He hobbled towards a table next to his throne, climbed on it and eased himself down. The Doctor scrambled up after him and examined his ruined plating, exposed circuits and mangled left arm.

"Oh no, what've you done to yourself zis time, eh?"

"Never mind that", replied Megatron, "Just get on with it".

The Doctor chattered to himself as he scurried back and forth, over the top of Megatron's shattered body. Megatron turned his head to one side and tuned the irritating little creature's ramblings out.

"Mech fluid transfusion…messy, yes, vill be messy, ve must have replacement servo…one astrolitre of energon, hmm, no no, two! Power core must be fixed".

Megatron lifted his right arm and flexed the fingers, "I require a replacement fusion cannon as well".

"Yes yes, vill get one from ze storage. First ve must have circuits".

The Decepticon medic hopped off the table and crawled away, still making notes. Megatron reached out with his right hand into a secret compartment beneath his throne. He took out his single most beloved possession and turned it over in his hands, studying it carefully.

It was another helmet, similar in size and shape to his own, but made from violet metal. Three raised points at the front formed a crown.

Megatron was so absorbed with it that he didn't even notice the Doctor return with a supply of tools and spare parts and begin cutting and welding on his torso, climbing in and out of the gaps in his armour. The Doctor looked up at the item in Megatron's hands.

"Messy end for Galvatron. Lucky you not end up like him".

Megatron frowned, "I do not believe in luck".

His predecessor had no-one to blame but himself for his fate. For tens of millions of stellar cycles Galvatron had led the Decepticons on a successful campaign across the southern half of Cybertron, driving the Autobots before them and eliminating any resistance.

But in his later years he had descended into madness. He had become so assured of his own victory on Cybertron that he had diverted his resources into conquering other planets throughout the galaxy while the battle with the Autobots was still raging. Megatron - Galvatron's most trusted disciple - had seen, like many others, that change was needed if the Decepticons were to survive. But he had been hesitant to act.

Eventually though things went too far. Galvatron's madness left the Decepticons a scattered, broken people with few victories and only a tenuous foothold on Cybertron. Unable to stand idly by any longer, Megatron had taken up his blades and slain Galvatron.

He had given him fair warning to ensure his old master had the opportunity to an equal fight. That had been quite a challenge: Galvatron's battle instinct had sharpened rather than declined in his dementia. But Megatron had emerged victorious and claimed leadership of the Decepticons as his own. He was welcomed by all. Few knew of what had truly happened to Galvatron; they were just glad he was gone.

And under Megatron there had been cause to celebrate. Megatron had driven the Autobots closer to the point of annihilation than any Decepticon leader before him. The war had escalated to an entirely new level. The Decepticons had been on the brink of total victory when the Autobots played their wild card: Omega Supreme.

But despite that catastrophic defeat and the subsequent retreat from Cybertron, Megatron had never lost confidence. The situation seemed bleak for his race, unable to reproduce and doomed to slow extinction. Their numbers were now too low for a massed attack on Cybertron, a final throw of the dice in a mad dash for conquest. Megatron was certain that he would find a solution to these problems however. He was closer now than ever before.

But for the first time since his youth Megatron was suffering a personal crisis. He had never been quite as disturbed as he was at the moment. No opponent, be it alien monster, one of the Primes now decorating his wall, either of the two Magnuses he had faced in personal combat, or even Galvatron, had challenged him quite so fiercely as he had been challenged by the Captain of an Autobot repair crew.

_Bring it on, Decepticon. _

Megatron ground his lower and upper teeth together, tensing at the memory. It went far beyond the insult of being bested, or at least equalled, in combat. There was something more to it than that.

_That would be the easy way out, Megatron. You don't deserve it._

There was something in the way the Autobot looked at him. It wasn't the self-assured righteousness of a deluded warrior who genuinely, stubbornly believed he was going to take down the leader of the Decepticons. It wasn't the fearless battle-glare of the war-drunk soldier. It wasn't even a rising champion's grim determination to bring him to justice. He had seen all that before, many times, and wiped that expression of their faces before they perished.

_You want power? Have your fill! _

It was something new to Megatron. It was the weary but powerful resolve of someone who hadn't gone actively seeking to become the single most important individual in the universe, but it had happened like that anyway. The down-to-earth, realistic courage of someone who was willing to sacrifice himself at a moment's notice not to protect ideals or leaders or even a planet, but friends.

_My name is Optimus Prime!_

Sparks gushed with sudden vigour from Megatron's innards. The Doctor shrieked and leapt back. Clenching his fists, the leader of the Decepticons fought to suppress his rage. He wasn't used to this. Any emotions he had, any sudden flash of temper, desire, sorrow, joy – he was able to keep it in check. He was even able to direct his fury at Starscream into a useful cause.

But with Optimus Prime, it was futile hatred that got him nowhere. Bitter resentment on a personal level, which Megatron had discovered was far more dangerous than resentment on an ideological level, flowed through every circuit in his body.

He hated Optimus Prime. And he respected him. He hated him because he respected him, and he respected him because he hated him.

Eventually he was able to calm himself down. The flow of sparks slowed down and tentatively the Doctor returned to his work.

"I require an upgrade", Megatron said suddenly.

"Not possible", the Doctor answered.

"What?" snarled Megatron, sitting up.

"Fusion cannon uses all of ze power chip rectifier. No room for more weapons zystems".

"Then attach a second one", Megatron demanded.

"Cannot be done!" the Doctor protested, "You are close to overload as it iz! No more veapons!"

Megatron shot out his right hand and seized the Doctor, who easily fit into the palm of hands. The terrified little mech squealed and shrieked in alarm.

"Then rebuild me from scratch!" roared Megatron, uncontrollably angry once again, "Forge my armour from korlonium! Drench me in atomic fire! Do whatever must be done to give me the power I need to defeat Optimus Prime!"

The Doctor had stopped struggling, caught between Megatron's strong fingers. He trembled, looking up into the wrathful face of his master, regretting his arrogance.

"Cannot be done, boss", he said quietly, "You are az powerful as bot can be".

For a moment Megatron sat there, exhaling heavily and glaring down at the Decepticon medic, sorely tempted to take out his rage on him and crush him into dust.

With a growl he tossed the creature to one side, settled back down and muttered, "Finish the repairs".

* * *

Author's note: In case you haven't seen it already, Derrick Wyatt produced some art of what the Doctor would look like in TFAverse. That's the only reason I included him as I'm not a fan of ROTF. You can find the picture on his blogspot, a Delightful Tedium. Also, Derrick Wyatt is going to the UK TF convention, Auto Assembly this year! I might actually go to a convention now!


	30. Court martial

Author's note: Hey, anyone seen the trailer for the new War for Cybertron video game? Looks boring.

* * *

"That was beautiful", Arcee said as she walked down the quiet Detroit street, which was bathed in the orange glow of the setting sun.

"Ask me, it was a waste of time", Ratchet countered, "Who would've figured human construction was so flimsy?"

They had just attended a drive-in movie for the screening of a classic 20th Century, _Titanic_, as part of their date. Sari had urged them to go after assuring them she and the others would be fine.

"I don't think that was the point of the movie, Ratchet", Arcee sighed as she walked by his side.

"Well, I'm no whizz when it comes to structural durability in naval vessels, but even I could see that thing was going down to the bottom sooner or later!" Ratchet shook his head, "Is that what counts for a 'plot-twist' on this planet?"

"You weren't _meant _to be surprised when it sunk. It was more of a love story than a thriller".

Ratchet snorted derisively, "If I was on that floating death-trap, falling in love would be the last line of code going through my processor. I'd be more concerned with finding some rheanimum to reinforce the hulls".

The femmebot laughed and shook her head, "Oh, Ratchet. Can't you think about anything in non-mechanical terms?"

"No", Ratchet shook his head firmly, "I'm a down-to-earth sort of bot. I haven't got the patience to worry about what everyone else is 'feeling'".

A human child was watching them pass, awe etched on his little face. Ratchet glared at him.

"What are you looking at?!"

The boy immediately began to bawl and sob. Arcee dropped down to one knee and spoke soothingly to him.

"There there, just ignore the big mean robot. He doesn't mean any harm".

"Oh please", Ratchet rolled his optics.

"He's just a bit grumpy because he forgot to take his medication this morning".

Ratchet scowled, "Alright, you've been spending _far _too much time with Bumblebee and Sari".

When the boy had stopped crying and Arcee had sent him on his way, the two Autobots resumed their walk.

Arcee smiled slyly, "So, if you don't like to waste your time with 'feelings', why did you ask me out on this date, Ratchet?"

"Oh. Um…well, you know".

"Actually I don't".

"Does it matter?"

"Yeah. It does".

Ratchet mumbled something incoherent. Before Arcee could question him he looked up.

"So, where to next?"

* * *

"And what did Megatron say to you upon his reactivation, Captain Warpath?" asked Ultra Magnus from his lofty position at the head of the Autobot High Council Chamber.

Warpath stood in the middle of the vast room, watched on all sides by Autobot politicians, military officers and advisers. Off to one side stood Optimus Prime, flanked by two Council Guards.

"Not much, Commander", Warpath replied. He was still in bad shape, with his right forearm and his central cannon still missing, and his armour was battered and broken. But he was at least able to stand under his own power again, thanks to the efforts of Cybertron's medics.

"He just looked at me after I was down and said he was gonna leave me online 'cos he wanted a functioning witness. I told him the locks were palm-signature activated. And then he – " Warpath nodded at his severed elbow, "That's all. He left then".

Ultra Magnus inclined his head, "Thank you, Captain Warpath. You may return to the infirmary now".

Warpath saluted with his remaining arm and marched out of the Council Chamber. Ultra Magnus looked around the room.

"Any questions so far?"

There was no answer.

"Good. Then we shall proceed with the court martial. Calling witness Sentinel Prime, Elite Guard officer first-class".

Sentinel strode into the middle of the room, casting a smug glance in Optimus' direction before standing to attention.

"We've already heard several accounts of the Decepticon jail-break. Do you have anything to add to these records?" asked Ultra Magnus.

"No sir".

"Very well. Then we have several questions prepared for you about your mission to Earth".

Optimus closed his optics and sighed. He only half-listened to Sentinel's repetition of the events on Earth, told through a severely skewed angle.

_So this is it. My second court martial. Sentinel always said I was going to end up with another after the incident with Elita-1._

Optimus wasn't sure what was going to happen. He had offered to hand himself over in Sari's stead as he knew the Elite Guard weren't going to back off without _someone_ to prosecute. But that was about as far as his plan went. He was prepared to spend time in the stockades if necessary, but he was silently hoping the Council would be lenient. He didn't like to think about what would happen to his team on Earth now that Megatron was loose.

He should have been annoyed with Sari and Bumblebee for getting them all into this mess, and he was, but not nearly as much as he should have been. He could sympathise with Sari's desire to find out who she really was. Optimus sometimes felt that he hadn't known who he really was until he found himself on Earth, desperately fighting to keep the AllSpark out of the clutches of the Decepticons.

_And look where that got you in the end,_ he thought bitterly as he opened his optics and looked about.

"…but on my way to apprehend the technorganic I was ambushed by several Decepticons!" Sentinel was saying, "Although I fought bravely, and was able to drive several of them off, I was taken by surprise and knocked into stasis".

He span around dramatically and pointed at Optimus, "What more evidence do you need that Optimus and his maverick crew collaborated with the Decepticons? They've even got 'Cons fighting for them! There can be no doubt in my processor, bots of the Council, that Optimus Prime deliberately conspired to free Megatron from the Stockades and is guilty of high treason!"

"May I remind you, Sentinel Prime, that you are a witness, not the head of the prosecution", Ultra Magnus said warningly, "Regarding the attack you endured on Earth. Earth is a hostile planet in the front line of the war with the Decepticons. What evidence do you have that this attack on you was in the defence of Optimus Prime's crew?"

"I…erm…" Sentinel hesitated. Optimus knew not even Sentinel would openly lie to the Cybertronian Council in a court-martial. Exaggerate and omit facts, perhaps, but not outright make things up.

"Well, none sir, but I'm pretty sure the last 'Con said something as he attacked. Couldn't really make it out though".

"Thank you. That will be all".

Sentinel returned to his seat on the Council, clearly disappointed that his testimony hadn't been more damning.

The Supreme Commander of the Autobots spoke again, "Calling defendant Optimus Prime, repair-bot first class, ex-Autobot Academy cadet".

Optimus took his place in the centre of the room. He looked up directly at Ultra Magnus. In his peripheral vision he could see the hushed crowds of Autobot officials leaning closer, eagerly awaiting his testimony.

Ultra Magnus regarded him grimly, "Optimus Prime, you stand accused of treason and conspiracy. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty, sir".

"Relate to the Council your version of events, starting with Timecode 75492.5".

Optimus retold the story of how he had been awoken by Bulkhead to discover that Sari and Bumblebee had used the space bridge, and the following revelation of Sari's origins at Megatron's cell, through to the Elite Guard attempt to arrest Sari and Bumblebee on Earth. The pair had said they just found Sentinel's unconscious body lying near the mines. Optimus suspected there was more to that story than they were admitting, but he didn't include that in his account to the Council.

When he was finished they questioned him again. And again and again. They poured over every detail for what seemed like mega cycles. Optimus answered their questions as best as he could.

A femmebot councillor called Botanica raised her hand, "I put it to the Council that Optimus Prime's account requires several leaps of faith in order to accept its accuracy. I find it hard to believe that he had no knowledge of Autobot Bumblebee's and the technorganic's break-in at the stockades".

"It's the truth", Optimus answered.

"And we all know what the truth means from Optimus Prime, don't we?" Sentinel leered at him, "After all, we still don't know just how Megatron escaped from his confinement. Are we honestly supposed to accept that Megatron simply…broke out, without any outside aid? Does Optimus Prime take the Council for fools?"

Optimus had to inhale deeply to keep calm, "No. I don't know exactly how Megatron escaped. None of us do. But my team had no involvement in the matter beyond the initial unauthorised visit to his cell. You can check the security cams. None of my team visited the stockades after that occasion".

"Bah! Cam footage can easily be doctored", Sentinel gestured to the Council, "May I give my frank opinion?"

Ultra Magnus nodded.

"Thank you sir", Sentinel walked towards Optimus and stood next to him, "I put it to the Council that Optimus Prime not only conspired with Megatron to secure his escape, but has also been co-operating with the Decepticons for longer than we imagine!"

There were murmurs of discussion from the Autobot Councillors at this point.

"Optimus Prime claims that he had personally encountered and fought Megatron on several occasions. Yet he has survived. Does that sound like the war record of the Megatron we all know? It's my theory that Optimus Prime and his team have been working with Megatron for some time to help him establish a second, fortified base on the planet Earth".

Optimus looked at him, "You can't be serious".

"Await your turn to speak, Optimus!" Sentinel retorted, "I suggest to the Council that Optimus Prime is held in custody until a thorough investigation of his activities on Earth has been concluded".

There were general murmurs of agreement from the Councillors. Sentinel smirked.

Optimus looked around, aghast, "Please tell me you're not serious".

"All possibilities must be taken into consideration by the Autobot High Council", said Perceptor.

Sentinel continued, "After all Megatron recently obtained space bridge specs that he used in a failed attempt to conquer Cybertron, he gained control of the long-dormant Omega Supreme, and he carried out a weapons tests of several Omega Supreme clones in the city of Detroit. Could he have accomplished this alone, without help from a willing Autobot?"

"Are you forgetting that I lost a member of my team in Megatron's 'test'?"

"Silence, Optimus, and await your turn", Sentinel said, "It's the rule of the Council".

"No!"

One by one, Optimus felt the optics of every councillor fall on him.

Sentinel growled, "If you continue to defy the authority of the Council, then…"

"Shut up Sentinel. Just…shut up".

Sentinel's optics bulged, "How dare you…"

"I said shut up!"

The shock emanating from the Councillors was palpable. Even Ultra Magnus was taken aback. Optimus didn't care. He was suddenly very angry. Not just with the present situation, but the situation he and his team had been in for nearly two years.

"You abandoned us on Earth and left us to our fate!" he shouted at the Council in general, hot with fury, "You left us guarding the AllSpark, directly in the path of Megatron! Five repair bots against the Decepticon's greatest warriors, and when we somehow pulled through, you treated us with contempt and distrust upon learning we had been forced to disperse the energy of the AllSpark, just to keep it out of Megatron's hands!

"And now, after delivering the reformed AllSpark and Megatron as our captive to you, having lost our friend in the struggle, you _dare_ to accuse us of treachery?!"

He looked around the room, and the Councillors shrank back when they saw the furious white light in his optics.

Sentinel shook his head, "You are so out of line, Optimus".

Optimus rounded on him, "_I'm _out of line, Sentinel? Isn't that what I said to you when you dodged active service to go to that party on Nebulos? And what I said when you crashed that cruiser on Harrack and blamed it on our drill sergeant? And what I said when you dragged me and Elita to that organic planet?"

"What?" Ultra Magnus, the only Councillor who was not stunned into silence, said sharply, "Is there any truth to that, Sentinel Prime?"

Sentinel looked at Optimus, optics wide and jaw hanging open. He looked like a beast that, just before it had sprung on its prey, had been smacked across the snout by the would-be victim. He was shocked and horrified beyond his mortal experience.

_Here, now, after all this time…in front of the Autobot High Council…how could he just…_

He got no pity from the steely glare of Optimus.

"My team has fought for both Cybertron and Earth and suffered for it!" snarled Optimus, "Yes, we've made mistakes. But I will not let you condemn us to stellar cycles in the stockades just so you can have someone to pin the blame on, after everything we've done for you while you've sat here in comfort, a million astro-miles behind the front lines! If you…"

"Enough!" Ultra Magnus slammed the shaft of the Magnus Hammer on the floor, causing the entire room to tremble, "This Council is adjourned. We will meet again to resolve these matters. Dismissed, all of you".

Without complaint the Councillors and officers filed out quickly. Optimus didn't move. The guards hesitated, and then at a nod from Ultra Magnus followed the procession out of the room. Soon Ultra Magnus and Optimus were alone in the great hall. Ultra Magnus climbed down from his podium and walked towards Optimus.

The young Autobot Captain had gone too far. He knew that. But he didn't regret it. The accusation of conspiring to free Megatron he had expected, but Sentinel's claim that he had been working with Megatron since the beginning, and the general agreement it seemed to garner, had pushed him over the edge.

It had been an insult to everything he and his friends had worked for. And, in Prowl's case, died for.

"I think it's fair to say that you could have carried yourself better, Optimus Prime", Ultra Magnus said sternly, stopping just before him.

"Yes sir", Optimus answered quietly.

"The Council certainly won't want you back in here for another session. They will view you as a volatile miscreant, even when your innocence is proved".

"I realize that sir, but…wait a nanoklik. You know I'm innocent?"

The Commander nodded, "Well, it's rather obvious. I may have been a poor judge of character in the past, but I know you're no traitor. Your service record is too extensive. There's far too much evidence to the contrary".

Optimus blinked, "Then why didn't you…?"

"Because there are procedures, Optimus Prime, that must be observed. I had hoped the court martial would last long enough to find you innocent in due course. That doesn't appear to be an option anymore".

"Ah", the guilt that always came shortly after Optimus had been angry was beginning to engulf him, "I'm sorry, sir".

Ultra Magnus heaved a sigh, "I will have to clear you name myself now. But it won't be easy. The Council may wish to hold you in custody until their decision is made".

"I can't let that happen, sir. We both know that Megatron will be heading back to Earth to find Sari. I need to be there to help fight him. I'm leaving Cybertron within the mega cycle, even if I have to become a fugitive".

The Autobot Commander shook his head in frustration, "Do you have to make everything so difficult, Prime? I'm trying to _help_ you".

"I realize that, but every cycle I'm away from Earth the danger increases. I know now more than ever that my team is not going to receive help from the Council if I'm imprisoned".

"You don't know for certain that Megatron will be heading to Earth".

"I think I know him well enough to say that's what he'll do".

Slowly, Ultra Magnus nodded, "I wish I could offer you reinforcements, but I'll be stretching my influence as it is just to keep you out of the stockades and get you off this planet. I don't think I can do any more".

"I understand, sir".

"You'll be alone. You'll have need of guidance", he paused, seemed to consider something, then made up his mind, "Come with me".

He walked over to a statue of an ancient Autobot and pushed it. A passageway opened up in the far wall, revealing an elevator shaft going down into unknown depths. Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus boarded it and descended for what seemed like an eternity to Optimus, until at last they came to a heavily armoured door.

"Sir, where are we?" asked Optimus.

"This is one of several top-secret vaults", replied Ultra Magnus as he entered a code into a number pad, "Our most precious secrets and artefacts are kept here, out of the knowledge of all but a few. Even Longarm was not privy to these locations, thankfully".

The door opened. They stepped inside into a bare, dark room. At the back was a plinth, and sitting atop that was a bronze sphere with twin silver handles projecting from the sides. Blue crystals glowed with radiant light from the centre of it.

Optimus stared. He had seen the AllSpark and its residual fragments many times over the last few stellar cycles, but the shimmering sparkle and the gentle hum of its energy never ceased to transfix him.

Ultra Magnus stepped towards it and picked it up, "In times of great need, Autobot leaders have looked to the AllSpark for answers and guidance. Sometimes it did not answer their questions. Sometimes it did, with visions and prophecies".

Optimus remembered Sari telling him how the AllSpark had shown her images in the past: once of Megatron and his revival, the other of a Cybertronian spark fused with organic DNA. Retrospectively that was more than a little eerie.

"Ask the AllSpark a question", Ultra Magnus said, handing it over to him, "Perhaps it will see fit to grant you a vision. I will leave you in private with it".

Ultra Magnus walked back out of the vault and into the elevator. The doors closed behind him. Optimus looked at the AllSpark. Giver of life, preserver of ancient knowledge…and the cause of all of his problems, ever since he and his crew stumbled across it fifty stellar cycles ago.

He wondered he was supposed to ask it. He mulled it over for a minute, then, feeling rather silly, he lifted it above his head.

"What can I do to stop Megatron?" he asked, as he pulled back the handles, exposing the collection of jagged crystal shards.

For a moment nothing happened. He noticed the pulsing of the AllSpark shards gradually growing louder. Energy poured from the AllSpark in a white flood, fusing into a shape before Optimus' optics.

He lowered the AllSpark and stared. It just wasn't possible.

"Prowl!"

* * *

"So as it turns out, place's actually closed", Ratchet said as he walked down the empty museum corridor towards Arcee, stooping to avoid scraping his head on the ceiling, "But the curators said we were alright to have a look around".

Arcee was busy studying a painting of an ocean landscape, "Wow, you sure have a way with words".

"It was nothing. I just had to remind 'em that I'm the one who fixed this joint in the first place! 'Cons nearly blew the slagging roof off the other solar cycle".

They wandered down the corridor out into an open display area. The imposing skeleton of a _Tyrannosaurus rex _greeted them, reaching out for them dramatically with its static jaws.

Arcee looked at it and wrinkled her nose, "I think I've seen enough Dinosaurs for today. Ugly things, aren't they Ratchet?"

He didn't answer.

"Ratchet?"

She went to his side. He was peering at a painting of a ship, tossing in the grip of foaming waves and rolling dark tides. Just visible on the deck were the tiny figures of a small crew, struggling to keep the ship afloat.

Arcee waited for a moment with baited breath. The crusty old medi-bot looked in total silence at the painting, scrutinizing it closely. Eventually Arcee reached out and placed her hand on his slumped shoulder.

"You're thinking about Prime, aren't you?"

Slowly, as if awoken from a dream, he nodded, "Yeah. Well, about all of 'em as a matter of fact. All of us, I should say".

She waited for him to go on. She didn't want to push him – he would talk, in his own time. If he wanted to.

"I'm sure Prime'll be okay on Cybertron", the grizzled veteran said eventually, "I'm worried about him though. He still blames himself for what happened to Prowl".

Arcee nodded, "We'll have to help him get through it. Keep an optic on him".

A slow smile spread across Ratchet's features, "You know, it's funny. I've served with hundreds of platoons in my career. And I fought more Decepticons in the Great War than I'd care to count. But serving with Prime, and this team…well, I've never seen anything like it".

"I haven't been part of this team for long, but it's been quite a ride already", Arcee agreed.

"Oh, the ride's not over yet", Ratchet breathed deeply and stuck out his chin, "I just hope Prime's gonna be fit for it. I know what can happen to a bot who blames himself for losing a friend. Drive ya insane".

Arcee was entranced by the sudden transformation from the cantankerous old bot to a gentle old soul pouring his spark out. She took him by the hand.

"We'll take care of him, Ratchet. But for once, think about yourself, and what _you_ want".

His mournful blue optics locked onto hers for a moment. No words passed between them, but they weren't needed. They walked away, hand-in-hand.

* * *

"This…this is impossible!"

Optimus staggered back a few steps. He blinked and rubbed at his optics. Nothing changed. He was still standing there, just in front of him.

His body was ghostly clear, radiant with glittering AllSpark energy. But there was no mistaking the limber ninja-bot, with his bulky Samurai armour, the tiered helmet and _that _utterly unreadable expression.

"Is it…really you, Prowl?" Optimus asked, fearing for his sanity.

A soft, well-spoken voice rang out in Optimus' audio receptors, "It's me, Prime. There's no need to be alarmed".

"Are you…?"

"Yes, I'm offline. What you're seeing is my spark energy taken shape. You asked the AllSpark a question, and apparently it saw me fit to answer for it".

Optimus looked into the translucent form of his extinguished friend. He was so overwhelmed. There were so many questions he wanted to ask, so many things he wanted to say.

But for some reason the overriding question in his processor was simply, "Why, Prowl? Why did you do it?"

He appeared surprised, "I had to, Prime. There was no other way".

"We could have found one", Optimus answered, surprised by the bitterness in his voice.

"It would have been too late. We would have all been destroyed, along with thousands of organics. It really was no choice at all".

Optimus knew it made sense. He would have done the same in Prowl's situation. It was the only logical – and compassionate – course of action. But somehow he couldn't get those facts to reconcile in his processor.

"If I had known…" he trailed off, not certain where he was proceeding with that line of thought.

"I know, Prime. I really do".

For one of the first times since Optimus had met him, Prowl smiled broadly.

"You mustn't blame yourself. I made the choice myself. And I don't regret it. I'm at peace in the Well of AllSparks, where all are one. There is harmony and balance. The sparks of all Cybertronians are free to access the knowledge and wisdom of countless generations".

"But don't you…miss…it?"

"Miss it?" Prowl bowed his head slightly, "Yes, I do. I can see you all, and watch you from solar cycle to solar cycle. I can watch and laugh and remember, but I cannot interact".

Optimus said quietly, "We miss you, Prowl. We all do".

"I know. But please be happy for me. I am at peace. Even if I do miss you all. I think the AllSpark chose me to be its messenger for that reason; to give you peace of mind".

Like lightning bolt, a thought struck Optimus, "Wait...Sari! Sari can restore sparks to an offlined Cybertronian. Couldn't we bring you back?"

Prowl looked grave, "Sari's new power is dangerous. Extremely dangerous. I don't know exactly how, but it should never be used again. It threatens to disrupt the balance. Sari's going to need your help, Prime. Now more than ever. She's in terrible danger".

"Well, that's what I asked the AllSpark about", Optimus replied, "I know Megatron will be coming for her. I need to know how I can stop him".

He hesitated, "There isn't much I'm allowed to tell you. The future is uncertain".

Optimus stared at him, "You can see the future?"

Prowl shook his head, "No, but I can see what it might be. All I can think to tell you is to search for the Lost Planet".

The Autobot Captain blinked, "Never heard of it".

"Well, it is 'lost' after all", Prowl smiled wryly, "Find it. You'll need to know where it is soon. That's all I can tell you. I'm bending the rules as it is".

Optimus realized that he was smiling himself, "No change there then".

Prowl chuckled, "Now, why would I change the habit of a lifetime?"

They both laughed.

"Can I tell the others about this?" wondered Optimus.

"I think it's best that you don't. It might upset them. And I know it hasn't been easy for you either".

"No. It hasn't".

"You have to forgive yourself, Prime. It wasn't your fault. And I think you know that, deep down. But you want to blame yourself because if it wasn't your fault, then you think you live in an unjust world, don't you?"

Slowly, Optimus nodded, "You really do know me".

"Life isn't fair, Prime. It's merciless and unforgiving. There is no mercy or justice in the universe, only that which we attain when we strive for those ideals ourselves".

The words sounded like something Prowl would say, only perhaps an older and slightly wiser version of him. The cyber-ninja raised one hand, and Optimus knew at once that he was saying farewell.

"Tell Bumblebee and Sari to stay out of trouble".

And then he was gone.

"Goodbye", Optimus whispered to a now empty room.

Not quite empty. A ball of throbbing energy flowed out of the still-open AllSpark, hovered in the air for a moment, and then darted away, disappearing through the wall.

Optimus looked after it. To his mind, there was no doubt that it was Prowl, off on an unimaginable tour of the universe and its infinite wonders. Slowly he closed the AllSpark's container and replaced it on its plinth.

He felt a strange mix of emotions competing to rule him. When he had mastered them he was able to hold his head high, smile and leave the room, the first step on a new road to his destiny.


	31. All hail Megatron

Author's note: Ouch, a day late with the newest chapter. My apologies: I had an awful lot of college work to do. But now that that's all done it should be plain sailing from here.

* * *

Megatron awoke suddenly, as he always did. There was no period of drowsy, sluggish half-consciousness as there was with other bots: Megatron was seldom vulnerable. He went from deep stasis to maximum alertness in a nanoklik.

He was still lying on the table in his throne room. The Doctor had had to put him into stasis in order to perform some of the more delicate work on his shattered body. Now his internal mechanisms were restored, his strength had returned and his armour was fused back into an impeccable wall of smooth alloy.

He was restored to his former glory. Well, almost.

On the table next to him was a replacement fusion cannon, removed from storage by the Doctor, who had made himself scarce as soon as possible, wary of his Lord's violent temper. Megatron sat up, picked up the fusion cannon and plugged it into his right forearm.

He heard the satisfying whirr of the weapon activating. Lovingly he examined it, the black barrel, the fusion generator pack, the crimson muzzle. It was all he could do to resist testing it out and firing it at the nearest wall.

The Doctor had repaired his helmet, but had refrained from replacing it. It sat on the other side of the table. Megatron lowered it ceremonially onto his naked head, welcoming its dark embrace.

He got to his feet, pleased to see that his limp no longer troubled him as he made his way towards his throne. He reached behind it and took down the twin swords displayed on the wall.

From the cold glint of the hollow blades to the red wrapping on the handle and the decorative hilt, he admired them. He would have to ensure that he ordered two more forged to replace the ones he had taken from the wall before he left New Kaon.

He headed for the door, but before he left he stopped to look at his reflection in the mirror of his cabinet door. Megatron was not a vain bot, at least not when it came to physical appearances, but he wanted to make sure he looked the part.

To his mind he looked every inch the Lord of the Decepticons once more, as freshly forged as the day he had torn his way out of Sumdac's lab. It occurred to him that most of the Decepticons had not seen the new appearance he had taken upon himself after his rebirth on Earth.

He preferred his new form to his original Cybertronian body. Strong lines and a commanding countenance were more to his taste than curved points and a somewhat monstrous look. That had been a hangover from his servitude to Galvatron. Rebuilding his body on Earth had been the perfect catalyst to make a few desirable changes.

Now that he was in a calmer state of mind, he silently admitted that the Doctor had been right when he had insisted that nothing could be done to upgrade him. He was automotive perfection, a perfectly honed instrument of destruction.

With a final satisfied grunt he turned away from the mirror. He sheathed his swords in his back-mounted storage compartment and walked out of the throne room. Opening up in front of him was a long, bare corridor, lit with purple light. Megatron marched down it.

He hadn't made it far when Shockwave appeared in front of him. The spy-bot walked at his master's side.

"I came to check on you, my liege", he said in his hoarse, dry voice, "We weren't certain if your maintenance had been completed or not".

Megatron nodded, "Send out a general transmission to all Decepticon forces. I will be addressing my followers at the Fortress Plaza on New Kaon in one mega cycle. See to it that it is broadcast to the Decepticons galaxy-wide".

"Yes o great one", Shockwave busied himself talking into his commlink, issuing orders to the communications officers on New Kaon. When he was done he looked at his commander.

"We interrupted the General's Council earlier as you ordered, Lord Megatron. They sent General Strika and Team Chaar to Earth to search for answers in our absence".

"And what have they accomplished?"

"Little, it seems. Apparently they have linked up with other Earth-bound Decepticons, but action against the Autobots has proved…inconclusive".

Megatron smiled to himself. _But of course. _

"I have to report, however, that while we were unable to discover any outright treachery in your absence, General Onslaught had expressed dissatisfaction at your absence and suggested power be placed in the servos of the Council".

"Oh?" Megatron was only half-interested.

"Do you wish to have him destroyed, my liege?"

"It's no crime to say an absent leader is absent", he replied, "No direct action need be taken against him. But have him monitored".

"Yes my Lord".

"Anything else to report?"

"Only that news of your return is spreading through the ranks. Rumour has it that you allowed yourself to be taken into Autobot custody so that you could infiltrate Cybertron and escape with a priceless Autobot artefact. I've done nothing to discourage these rumours".

"You've done well, my loyal Shockwave. Arrange for a ship to take me off-world as soon as I've delivered my speech".

"Yes, my Lord. Your destination?"

"Earth".

* * *

"Well, who would've pegged it?" mused Jazz, stroking his chin thoughtfully, "The big UM came through for you after all. So everything's square now?"

"Not quite", answered Optimus, "The court-martial is still ongoing, but apparently Ultra Magnus will take care of it for me".

The six Autobots and Sari were in the main room of the Autobot base. Optimus was relieved to be home again. As the vision of Prowl had requested he hadn't mentioned his experience with the AllSpark, but he had reiterated everything else to his companions.

"So like…me and Bumblebee are in the clear?" said Sari.

"Looks like it", Optimus answered, "They didn't mention whether or not they still want to perform surgery on you, so I thought I'd keep quiet about it".

"One problem at a time", Ratchet said, "First thing's first. We know Megatron is gonna be coming after us. What do we do?"

"There's not a lot we can do", Optimus admitted, "Cybertron Command is unlikely to supply us with reinforcements, and Omega Supreme is still being decontaminated. About all we can do is brace ourselves and be prepared. Not to mention keep Sari well-guarded".

Sari brightened up, "Does that mean I don't have to go to school?"

Arcee looked at her, "Don't you like school?"

"Eh…yes, and no".

Optimus shook his head, "You're not missing out on any school either way. We'll keep the school itself under surveillance if we have to".

Bulkhead raised his hand, "Don't ya think Megatron will be coming after you too, boss-bot? I mean, he did seem kinda mad last time 'round".

The Autobot Captain shrugged, "Probably. But I can take care of myself".

"So can I!" Sari protested, "I don't _need_ to be guarded."

"Wrong, kiddo", Bumblebee said, "You do against a whole slaggin' army of Decepticons. This isn't like dealing with the Headmaster or the Angry Archer in your time off – this is some serious overtime".

"I know that. But…maybe if Ratchet reactivated those weapon systems I first had when I upgraded myself. I might be able to…"

"Absolutely not!" Ratchet barked, "You were completely out of control back then and the last thing we need to worry about in the middle of a Decepticon attack is you tearing up the city!"

"But it might not be as bad this time", argued Sari, "I can train and learn to control my power. Maybe I'll be…"

"If it was even half as bad as last time, it'd still be a disaster", snorted Ratchet.

"You did nearly take me offline, you know", said Bumblebee.

Sari put her hands on her hips and frowned, "So, what? We're just supposed to sit here, waiting for Megatron to show up and slag us all? Sounds like a great plan".

"If you've got a better one, my audio systems are active", said Optimus, "The plan's pretty much the same as always: deal with it when it comes, and then improvise".

Sari was still clearly dissatisfied, but the debate was over. She retired with Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Jazz to fire up the games console.

Arcee headed off to her room. Ratchet looked at Optimus for a moment, noticing a change in him. He seemed calmer than before, certainly less stressed than Ratchet had expected him to be about their situation. He was pleased, but curious to know what had triggered this transformation.

He was about to head to his room when Optimus put his hand on the medi-bot's shoulder.

"A word, Ratchet?"

The two went into Optimus' room.

"What is it, Prime?"

"I need you to do something for me. I want you to search the Cybertronian databases and archives for something called 'the Lost Planet".

"The Lost Planet? Never heard of it".

"I'm not sure the databases will have either, but I want you to check for me".

Ratchet screwed up his face, "Why?"

"Just…call it a hunch. And keep this just between the two of us, will you?"

The old bot shrugged, "Sure. I'll get right on it, Prime".

"Good, thanks. By the way, how did your…ahem…date go last night?"

Optimus was then treated to the sight of Ratchet looking more flustered than he had ever seen him before.

"How…how did you know?"

"Bumblebee and Bulkhead told me. So, how'd it go?"

"For your information, Prime, it wasn't a 'date'. It was just an evening out".

"That's not the impression I got from Arcee".

Again, Ratchet's agitation was taken to a new level, "You spoke to Arcee as well?!"

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, Ratchet. I'm glad the two of you are getting on so well, and I know I can rely on you of all bots to maintain a level of professionalism".

Ratchet mumbled something that sounded like 'mind your own business' and stomped away. Optimus watched him go with a smile.

* * *

"Oh, oh, and then Scrapper slipped and fell on his exhaust port!" Mixmaster chuckled, "He was so outta it, man".

Scrapper, Mixmaster, Blackout and Thundercracker howled with laughter. Slipstream sniggered. They were perched on the roof of the fusion power plant, and Mixmaster was in the midst of regaling them with what little details he remembered from the night the original crew had gotten over-charged on oil.

"And then you picked up the birdy-guitar thing", Mixmaster pointed at Slipstream, "And tried ta play it! Man, you were wasted!"

"Really?" Slipstream smiled despite herself, "Can't say I remember any of that".

"I ain't surprised", Scrapper chortled, "You were tanked after half a barrel!"

"Ho ho ho", Blackout rumbled.

"It'd take more than that to floor this clone", Thundercracker declared.

"And then you told Soundwave to do a servo-stand!" Mixmaster grinned at Slipstream.

"I did?"

"Yeah!"

"And did he?"

"Get this - he did!"

The group roared with laughter again. Slipstream was a little perturbed. Why exactly would Soundwave obey an order like that? He hadn't been intoxicated as well, had he? She didn't think so.

What was it about him that compelled him to follow her lead so devotedly? Even now that Strika had assumed overall command, he still seemed more inclined to listen to Slipstream than the General.

The femmebot clone was annoyed with the others for laughing at Soundwave, and was about to say so when their commlinks buzzed to life.

"This is Strika. All Decepticons report to the communications console immediately. Transmission incoming from New Kaon".

Slipstream looked at the others, "Come on".

They bounded off the roof and headed inside, where the rest of Team Chaar, Soundwave and Dirt Boss were already assembled around the console, which had been assembled by Soundwave from spare equipment from the _Payload_.

"The transmission is live", Strika was saying, "It should be coming through now".

Soundwave was fine-tuning the reception. He stepped aside when he was done.

"Ready to receive transmission", he said.

"Good. Stand aside", ordered Strika.

The communications bot went to Slipstream's side. For some reason she couldn't determine, she smiled at him.

The monitors suddenly flicked on, drawing all of their attention. They displayed an image of a courtyard on New Kaon, filled with a crowd of Decepticons, and at the centre of attention was their Master.

* * *

Megatron surveyed the crowd impassively. Hundreds of Decepticons had assembled, and still more were arriving from off-world, eager to see his speech in person. By the standards of the rare Decepticons it was an enormous crowd. And Megatron knew thousands more from across the galaxy would be watching on their viewscreens.

He was flanked on either side by Lugnut and Blitzwing, his two oldest and most senior lieutenants. Shockwave stood next to Blitzwing, and Sunstorm and Ramjet next to Lugnut. Behind them stood the Council of Generals in a long row, silent and submissive. Elevated on a wide platform above the cheering crowd, Megatron and his elite watched in silence.

Then Megatron extended his arm and an awed hush fell on the crowd of soldiers, thugs and brutes. Megatron began his speech.

"Fellow Decepticons, take heed. Your leader Megatron returns to you, out of the grip of the Autobot scum. From the very heart of Cybertron I have forged a path through the galaxy to find my way back to my throne.

"But I will not lie to you, my loyal followers. This is no time for celebration. Already rumour has spread that I deliberately allowed myself to fall into the clutches of our Autobot oppressors, in order to snatch a great secret from their vaults and escape with it to New Kaon.

"I say to you now that there is no truth to these rumours. My capture and subsequent imprisonment were quite genuine".

At this there was a cry of what sounded like disappointment to Megatron. It was the closest thing he'd ever heard to open dissent since he had taken power. But it was to be expected. Out of the corner of his optic he could see Lugnut trembling with suppressed anger.

"However", Megatron said sharply, and the crowd fell silent once more, "It is from such tidings that victory shows us its fleeting glory. I have found something else, Decepticons. Something far more valuable than any Autobot trinket.

"I cannot reveal its secrets to you at the moment, my brave legions, but I assure you it is the key to our final and total victory over the arrogant Autobots, and our destined return to Cybertron. The Autobots, smug and secure in their refinery, are not invincible. History has shown us that no-one is invincible.

"So although I may have erred and been captured by the Autobots, it has ultimately worked to our advantage, for without my time on Cybertron I would not have known that the key to our second coming lay within my grasp.

"Decepticons, our time of miserable isolation is nearly at an end. Our Empire will know prosperity as never before. The wheels of history are turning. When we hang the Autobots, we will use the very chains they have dared to shackle us with!"

At this there was a thunderous roar of approval from the crowd. It was some time before the clamour died down and Megatron could speak again.

"I ask now only for patience, Decepticons. You have waited long as it is, and suffered several setbacks without complaint. But now I need only make a short journey and a quick offensive to claim what I need. Yes, I am leaving you once more, but not for long. There will be no more obstacles on the road to a Decepticon-controlled Cybertron!

"There's no time for doubt now, and even less time to explain. But I know I can rely on your total devotion in the stellar cycles to come. Or…can I? Tell me now, Decepticons? What say you?"

At once a chant was taken up by the enthralled crowd, "All hail Megatron! All hail Megatron! All hail Megatron!"

The elite and the Generals took up the cry too. Megatron was silently pleased. Dissent was so easily quashed. All one had to do was say the right things, promise a few goals and claim 'the time was at hand', and then you had stamped your authority on the herd. There was no need for a secret police among the Decepticons: they could be relied upon to turn in any dissenters themselves.

Admiral Sky-Byte stepped forward as the chant began to fade out, "If it would please you, my Lord, I have composed a poem to honour this momentous occasion. May I proceed?"

Megatron winced, well aware of Sky-Byte's self-proclaimed title of 'Decepticon poet', but he decided to amuse him, "If you must".

The General moved to stand by Shockwave's side before the bemused crowd. He cleared his throat and began to recite, loudly and clearly.

"Out of the winter,

Returning

A glorious reunion".

There was a long, stunned silence.

Blitzwing glared at him, "**Zat was awful!**"

"I have others", Sky-Byte hurriedly said, "May I continue, my Lord Megatron?"

"No", Megatron looked at Shockwave and spoke quietly so that the assembled masses could not hear him, "This speech is over. Terminate the transmission after I get them going again".

"Yes my liege".

Megatron faced the crowd and simply raised his left arm, his fist pointing up at the sky in a silent declaration of victory. Immediately the crowd took up their mantra of 'all hail Megatron' again.

On that note Megatron left the stage, followed by his elite and the Council members. They walked into the dark corridors of the headquarters, out of sight of the crowd, but still within earshot of their passionate cries.

"What an inspiring speech, Lord Megatron", Deszaras simpered, "Truly the greatness of the…"

"Is the ship ready?" Megatron asked Shockwave, ignoring his General as he walked purposefully down the dark tunnel.

"It awaits us in the hangar", replied Shockwave.

"Excellent. Generals, I am leaving the Council in charge of affairs on New Kaon in my absence once more. I return to Earth to conclude some unfinished business".

"Take me with you, Master!" Lugnut begged, "I wish to escort you to Earth one last time".

"You will accompany me", Megatron replied, "As will Blitzwing, Shockwave, Sunstorm and Ramjet".

They turned into the hangar bay. Waiting for them was a medium-sized Decepticon cruiser, covered in armament and towers. Its engines were primed and the docking ramp was extended, waiting for them. Megatron and his elite made their way towards it.

"Take care, master", implored Onslaught, "If we lose you again, I don't know what we'll do without you".

Megatron, at the threshold of the ship's entrance, turned and smiled at him. Onslaught cowered before the all-knowing smirk.

"Is that a threat, Onslaught?" the Decepticon Lord sneered before joining his companions onboard. He was quite satisfied the quivering General had abandoned any thoughts of mutiny.


	32. Restless spark

Author's note: Another update. I had hoped to post it a day early to make up for my lateness last time, but I wasn't able to unfortunately. Very pleased people are keeping up with the story, considering that it's so very long now. I don't know how you all do it, hehehe.

* * *

Two days passed quietly in Detroit. Quietly, but fraught with tension. There was little the Autobots could do but remain vigilant. The Earthbound Decepticons made no move against them and they'd received no word from Cybertron about Decepticon movements elsewhere in the galaxy, but Optimus was confident that Megatron would arrive on Earth soon.

They had shut down the space bridge and removed its power cells for fear of a Decepticon attempt to transwarp to Cybertron, and they performed regular patrols of the city. But there was little else they could do. They awaited the inevitable.

It came on Friday morning. Sari was in school. The Autobots were scattered throughout the city, repairing the damage inflicted by Team Chaar. Bumblebee, Optimus and Arcee were repairing the tunnel leading towards the Canadian border than had been almost destroyed by Cyclonus. Bulkhead, Ratchet and Jazz were working on the district that had suffered tremendous damage during the battle between Bulkhead and Spittor.

Bulkhead had returned to the Autobot base to fetch some spare tools for Ratchet – several had broken under the stress of the excessive repair work. As he headed outside, carrying the small crate in his servos, he stopped to check the communications terminal.

He stared at one of the display monitors. There was a flashing dot in one corner of the screen. He leaned forward and studied it, then sighed and slumped his shoulders. Wearily, he activated his commlink.

"Boss-bot, you there? We got a situation".

* * *

"That is Team Chaar's starship, the _Payload_", Lugnut said, pointing out of the viz-screen.

Megatron, seated in the command seat on the bridge of his new ship, the _Trypticon_, looked where his lieutenant was pointing. Alone on the dead, barren surface of Earth's moon was a small Decepticon vessel. Megatron had issued orders to track down the ruins of the _Nemesis_ and land there, but there was no sign of the derelict Decepticon capital ship. Instead they had found the _Payload_, apparently left there by Team Chaar.

"Set us down next to it", Megatron told Sunstorm and Ramjet, who were at the navigation controls, "We will proceed to the planet's surface ourselves. Blitzwing, have you found Team Chaar's frequency yet?"

"Yes Megatron", answered Blitzwing, "I told zem zat ve vould be in ze city in a few cycles. I have good news for you as vell. Starzcream is offline".

"Really? Are you quite certain?" Megatron grinned.

"General Strika was most clear on the matter. It appearz she haz gathered quite a force to serve under her, and one of zem found hiz body".

"Excellent. That's one less concern for us".

The _Trypticon _eased down next to the _Payload_. The Decepticons filed out of the ship out onto the crusty, rocky surface. Megatron and Shockwave stood to one side for a moment, talking quietly.

Lugnut placed a heavy servo on Blitzwing's shoulder, "You are…ahm…quite certain that General Strika awaits us personally?"

"**Of course I am, you tin-headed lump!**" shouted Blitzwing, before suddenly switching to his grinning, wild-eyed random personality mode, "_She didn't say to, but I think she wanted me to give you zis!_"

He grabbed Lugnut and planted an exaggerated, loud kiss on the side of his faceplate, then leapt out of range of his infuriated comrade's swinging fist and ran away shrieking with laughter. Lugnut bellowed and thundered after him.

Megatron looked across at them, "If you two can control yourselves for half a cycle…"

They both stopped in their tracks and stood to attention.

"I require a volunteer…"

"I offer my services, Master!" Lugnut roared, bounding forward eagerly, "I will carry out any task you require, for I am your obedient servant!"

"Good. Shockwave is incapable of making the flight to Earth himself. You will carry him. Now, move out!"

He transformed into his imposing, double-rotored helicopter mode and flew off towards Earth. Blitzwing, Ramjet and Sunstorm followed in their jet modes. Lugnut and Shockwave looked at one another.

"Why couldn't you have waited for one of the others to volunteer?" grumbled Shockwave.

"Megatron's faith in me must not wane", answered Lugnut, "Do not tempt me to drop you in the ocean along the way".

"I imagine you'd need me to tell you the way, you low-power processor…ahh!" Shockwave yelled as Lugnut grabbed him by the head in his mighty servos, took off and blasted off after his fellows, dragging the alarmed Shockwave with him.

* * *

"So, we got a plan yet?" asked Bumblebee as the six Autobots drove down the streets.

"Not exactly", Optimus admitted, "There's not a lot we can do until Megatron makes his move. But when he does make that move, he's sure to go for Sari".

"Well, least he's not gonna be able to track her energy signal", Bulkhead said, "It's so faint even we can't pick it up".

Bumblebee considered mentioning Cyclonus. He had been able to detect Sari easily, but he had sworn to look after her. Would he go back on that pledge? Bumblebee wasn't sure, but for the moment he decided to keep quiet. The situation was complicated enough as it was.

"I'm guessing Megs is gonna start scoping out Sumdac Tower first", opined Jazz.

"Agreed. I'll go there and remain there with Professor Sumdac", Optimus announced, "But the Decepticons may eventually figure out where she is. We need someone to stay outside the school just in case".

"I'll go", offered Bumblebee.

"And I'll go with him", added Bulkhead.

"Fine. Ratchet, Jazz, Arcee, spread out and lie low for now. Everyone maintain commlink contact", Optimus sighed, "Good luck, everyone. Move out!"

The Autobots split up and went their separate ways. Optimus revved his engine and headed for Sumdac Tower. Almost instantly after having separated from the others, his sensors warned him that six Decepticons were flying overhead. He transformed to his robot mode and looked up, but could see nothing over the thick shreds of cloud. He activated his commlink.

"Autobots, be ready. Megatron's here, and he's not alone".

* * *

Team Chaar and Slipstream's team were assembled in the main room of their base, awaiting the arrival of their leader. Mixmaster, Scrapper and several of Team Chaar looked nervous. Slipstream was on edge as well. She hoped Megatron's grudge against Starscream would not extend to her – if it did, then she was scrap metal.

"He'll be here soon", Strika was saying quietly, "I can almost smell him".

Slipstream looked at her, "Who?"

"Lugnut, of course".

"Oh".

Slipstream had seen Lugnut a few times after the initial battle with Omega Supreme. She hadn't been overly impressed with him. He was a brute of a warrior, no doubt about that, but he was so single-minded in his devotion to Megatron that it prevented him from taking much action on his own. Why would an intelligent bot like Strika have anything to do with him?

"What exactly is your interest in Lugnut?" she asked the Decepticon General.

Strika was about to reply when from outside they heard the roar of jet engines, followed by the whirr and clank of machinery moving as the Decepticons transformed. A moment later the shutter was pulled back, and Megatron was standing in the doorway.

Instantly Team Chaar bowed. Slipstream and her crew followed suit. Megatron stepped inside, followed by Shockwave, Blitzwing and the two Starscream clones.

"My, quite a sight for sore optics", Megatron commented, surveying the Decepticons under Strika's command, "I see some familiar faces, and others…"

There was a cry. The colossal Lugnut charged across the room. Megatron had to step aside to avoid him. The stunned Decepticons watched as Lugnut leapt forward, dropped to his knee and took the hand of Strika.

"My lady!" Lugnut boomed, "I have waited many stellar cycles for this moment, and I would have waited an eternity more just to gaze upon your beauty, o most glorious Strika!"

"Oh Lugnut, please. You're embarrassing me", Strika giggled, keenly aware that the other Decepticons were staring at them with varying degrees of astonishment.

"Ah! Just to hear your voice again gives my spark tremors!" he remained on one knee, grasping her hand and looking up at her, "Never again shall we be parted, I and the most perfect of all the AllSpark's creations, the most wonderful creature ever to grace the cosmos!"

"Ooh, Lugnut. You always did have a way with words".

"My Lady, praise from you is worth the praise of a _thousand_ Megatrons! I will crawl through the fires of the Pit to be by your side, I will…"

He stopped, apparently suddenly aware again of where he was and what he was doing, and in front of whom. Megatron cocked his head to one side.

"Finished?"

"Ahm, yes my liege", Lugnut got to his feet and dusted himself off, "Forgive my lapse in professionalism".

"Yes, I apologise my Lord", Strika said urgently.

Slipstream looked at the crowd of Decepticons Megatron had brought with him. There was Blitzwing, and another horned Decepticon she didn't recognise, but also the final two Starscream clones, wearing odd helmets on their heads.

Megatron made a gesture, and they all lined up with Strika's forces. The Decepticon Lord paced up and down, inspecting his troops.

"As I was saying, it is quite a mixed case we have here. Not only my top lieutenants…"

Lugnut, Blitzwing and Shockwave assumed proud stances, heads held high.

"…but the illustrious Team Chaar. And my Constructicon allies, no less. With a new addition to their ranks, I see. And…"

He stopped by Soundwave and peered at him. Laserbeak and Ratbat, perched on their master's shoulders, squeaked and squawked.

"Soundwave?" Megatron said, "Is that you?"

"Affirmative, Megatron. I am Decepticon. I serve Megatron".

"I did not realize you survived your encounter with the Autobots", Megatron replied, "But all loyal soldiers are welcome in my legions. And unless I am mistake, now all of Starscream's clones are assembled".

"Not just the clones, my Lord", Strika said, pointing to the rear wall, "Starscream himself is here".

Megatron looked and smiled at the sight of Starscream's remains, hanging halfway up the wall by his arms.

"A fittingly degrading end for my treacherous lieutenant. The AllSpark fragment lodged in his head must have been pulled free by the cyber-ninjas when they gathered together the shards of the AllSpark. No-one is truly invincible".

He turned back to his followers, "There will be time to exchange stories later, but for now I have an urgent mission. I see some of you have already engaged the Autobots on this planet", he said, looking at the scar on Cyclonus' face.

"Then you will know that this is not an easy mission. I require you to distract the Autobots while I take something of great importance from them. I am certain they will be waiting for this, so we must face them in force. But remember: our goal is not to annihilate them, but to give me the opportunity I need to claim my prize. And I have a unique tool at my disposal to assist with this".

* * *

An hour had passed since Optimus had told the Autobots to split up. It was coming up to noon. Arcee drove quietly through the backstreets of a housing district in Detroit, anxiously awaiting the inevitable.

Her commlink suddenly chimed, "Help! I'm under attack!" cried Bumblebee's voice.

"Bumblebee? Where are you?" she asked.

"One klik to your west. Requesting reinforcements".

Arcee performed a dramatic handbrake turn and drove back the way she had come, accelerating rapidly. She hadn't made it far when a collection of steel coils erupted from a dark corner, reaching out for her. She transformed to her robot mode and reached for her swords, but one cable wrapped firmly around her ankle and another around her wrists, holding her tight.

Arcee struggled and squirmed, but the cables began to retract, drawing her towards the waiting maw of Spittor.

* * *

Bulkhead sat outside the school in his armoured carrier vehicle mode, watching as Bumblebee drove away into the city. They had just received a distress call from Ratchet asking for reinforcements. Reluctant to leave the school unguarded, Bulkhead had decided to remain behind while Bumblebee went to Ratchet's aid.

But Bumblebee had barely disappeared from view when a shadow fell over Bulkhead. He transformed and looked up into the sky as three dark, winged figures descended on him, opening fire with their heavy weaponry.

* * *

Optimus paced back and forth in the reception area of Sumdac Tower. Isaac Sumdac stood nervously to one side, fidgeting.

Growling, Optimus shook his head, "What is going _on_ out there?"

He had received seven messages from his crew, all asking for reinforcements. Jazz and Ratchet had broadcast twice. Of course it was possible that his crew were all under attack and were being overwhelmed at once, but something didn't seem right.

"Perhaps you should go help them", Sumdac suggested, "I am sure I will be quite alright here".

Optimus didn't like to say so, but he doubted it. Megatron would certainly come to Sumdac Tower, and without Sari to take away as his prize, he would not be kind towards the Professor. He loathed the scientist as much as any Autobot. With one exception.

Optimus' commlink buzzed again, "Help! I'm under attack!"

It was Jazz's voice. But it didn't sound like Jazz. It lacked something. If Optimus could just put his finger on it…

"Requesting reinforcements", the voice that was Jazz and yet wasn't said.

Optimus smiled with sudden realisation and replied, "Hello Soundwave".

There was no answer. But Optimus was quite certain. He transmitted on all Autobot frequencies and spoke urgently.

"Autobots, listen! Soundwave is modulating his voice and tampering with our commlinks to draw us out! Do not respond to any message that seems suspicious. I repeat – "

There was an almighty bang. Optimus and Sumdac looked at one another and ran around the corner of the lobby. There was a smoking hole in the wall, still shedding crumbling mortar.

Megatron was walking briskly across the smooth surface of the lobby, his back to them. Shockwave walked at his side, cannon mounted on his left arm.

Sumdac quailed. Optimus took a deep breath.

"Stop where you are, Megatron!" he bellowed, his fingers closing around his axe as he activated its glinting ion blade.

Megatron and Shockwave turned and looked at him. Megatron's optics glowed red.

"Ah, Optimus Prime", he said slowly, "You will wait for me, won't you?"

Before Optimus could respond the Decepticon pointed his fusion cannon up at the ceiling and fired. The plasma energy burned a blazing hole clean through several floors of Sumdac Tower. Megatron took off through it.

Sumdac clasped his hands to his cheeks, "He's going after Sari!"

Optimus' jetpack fired a boost and the Autobot shot up after him, axe held across his chest.

Shockwave extended his arms to a ridiculous length until the black metal of his limbs was whipping through the air like wire. His claws hooked onto Optimus' feet like grappling hooks and latched on. The Decepticon used his extended arms to bring the Autobot slamming back into the floor of the lobby. Optimus' axe went spinning from his grasp.

Shockwave advanced on him, aiming his cannon, "You must first deal with me, Autobot".

Optimus was stunned from the blow, but not for long. He leapt to his feet and jinked to the right as Shockwave fired, the scalding red fire skimming past his left leg. He closed the distance between them in an instant. He lashed out at the cannon with his fist, knocking it off Shockwave's forearm.

Sumdac dived behind his desk, narrowly avoiding being crushed by the skidding cannon. He peered out from behind the desk, watching as Shockwave and Optimus grappled with one another, claws and fingers wrapped around each other as they tried to force one another back.

Optimus was winning. He put his head down and pushed: Shockwave lost his footing and Optimus tackled him across the room, slamming him into the wall. The Decepticon lay in a heap, groaning. Optimus turned his attention back to catching up with Megatron.

Shockwave plunged his claws into the wall: they came out with a sparking power cable. He clambered back up and charged, the coil of wire whipping after him.

Sumdac stood up, "Optimus Prime, look out!"

Optimus span about just as Shockwave jabbed the sparking end of the cable into his neck. He yelled with pain as thousands of volts of electricity coursed through his circuits,

The pain was excruciating. He gritted his teeth and tried to break free, but Shockwave looped the cable around him while still keeping the live end pressed up against the base of his neck. The pain was overwhelming.

"You'll not interfere with Megatron's affairs again, Autobot", Shockwave hissed, the blank, emotionless face leaning in close, "I shall see to that".

Sparks flew in showers of white-hot drops from the cable. Optimus groaned. His arms were tied down by his sides by the cable. The voltage pumping into his body was threatening to overload his systems and knock him into stasis. He had to act fast. He didn't want to perish there, destroyed by the cold Shockwave who he was sure would have been smirking if he had the means to.

Sumdac shielded his eyes against the flare of the sparks. There was little he could do, but if he could make his way to the generator and switch the power off…

He had begun to pick his way towards the generator room, still covering his eyes with his hands, when he heard a very loud, metallic clang. It was followed by a groan and the thud of a heavy body collapsing.

Sumdac took his hands away and looked. Shockwave was in a twitching heap on the floor. The cable writhed about loosely next to him, spitting sparks. One of the Decepticon's horns had been badly bent out of shape, and his single optic was split by a crack.

Optimus was rubbing his forehead, looking more than a little dazed, "Ow. Not the brightest idea I've ever had".

Sumdac blinked, "What did…did you do?"

"Used my head", Optimus answered, "I'm going after Megatron. You should take cover in the bomb shelter in case Shockwave gets back up".

He picked up his axe and boosted away through the hole, in pursuit of Megatron. He came up in Sari's room. It was wreck, destroyed by Megatron in his passing after having failed to find his quarry. There was another hole torn through the roof. Optimus went through it and came out onto the rooftop, looking left and right for his adversary.

He was hovering not far away, unaware of Optimus as he barked into his commlink, "Soundwave! The Sumdac child is not at the Tower. What else do we know about her movements?"

Then Megatron saw his enemy. Without hesitating he snapped his arm up and fired. Optimus banked in mid-air and came at his enemy with his axe held high.

Something struck him from behind with enough force to send him tumbling down towards the rooftops below. The world span for him as he fell, but he could hear Lugnut's snarling voice above him.

"We will delay the Autobot, master, or perish in the attempt!"

"Yes, ve vill. You should go and find ze Sumdac brat", Optimus heard Blitzwing say.

As Optimus managed to slow his descent into a controlled crash, he heard the roar of helicopter rotors and knew that Megatron had escaped again. He was left alone with two of the most powerful warriors in the Decepticon army.

* * *

Ratchet backed steadily down the street, firing blasts with his EMP generator at the advancing Strika. She sidestepped many of them, but those that did hit appeared to have little effect: they couldn't penetrate through her thick plating, Ratchet realized. They numbed her and slowed her down when they hit, but it wasn't having the effect he intended.

Retracting his EMP generator, he extended his magnets and used them to bombard the approaching Decepticon with debris that had been dislodged during their battle.

From what little sense Ratchet could garner from his comrades now that the commlink debacle had been cleared up, they were all under attack. Arcee was engaged by Spittor, Bumblebee was facing Oil Slick, Jazz was fending off Mixmaster and Scrapper and Bulkhead had the misfortune of being accosted by three Decepticons all at once: Blackout, Sunstorm and Thundercracker had him pinned down not far from the school.

But Ratchet recognised that this wasn't the focused attack it appeared to be. The 'Cons were merely trying to stall the Autobots while Megatron tracked down Sari. There were other Decepticons, he was quite certain, that hadn't engaged them yet, waiting to swoop in if any of the Autobots managed to slip away.

There was little they could do. But Ratchet hoped, for Sari's sake, that Bulkhead was still in the vicinity of the school.

* * *

"Gotta lead 'em away from the school!" Bulkhead panted as he galloped down the street, "Can't let the human kids get hurt!"

Sunstorm and Thundercracker swooped after him, diving and rolling in-between the buildings as they tried to line the Autobot up in their sights.

Up ahead Bulkhead could hear a helicopter. Blackout descended, transforming as he did. His momentum carried the Decepticon forward in a charge, snapping street lamps like twigs with his mighty arms.

Sunstorm caught up with his prey, diving in close to get a good shot, "A most wonderful display of endurance, most mighty Bulkhead, but now…aaargh!"

Bulkhead reached behind him and seized the Decepticon about the waist. He swung him around twice and released him, hurling him into Blackout. The two collided with a thunderous crunch of metal.

Thundercracker tried to slow down, surprised at the Autobot's sudden halt, but he was too late. Bulkhead uppercut him, doubling him over. He span out of control and crashed into the upper levels of an office block.

At the other end of the street, Blackout growled and tossed Sunstorm aside.

"A very wise decision, I was only getting in the way really", Sunstorm commented as he thudded into a parked truck.

Missile launchers and laser cannons extended from Blackout's body. The hulking Decepticon chuckled cruelly.

Bulkhead slung both wrecking balls at him. The Decepticon took both to his massive torso and staggered back a little. Bulkhead retracted them and repeated the move, again and again. One blow struck Blackout on the head, another bent back one of the missile launchers. Inch by inch Blackout was forced back under the salvo. As he stepped back over a demolished streetlight his foot got caught and he toppled over backwards, impacting with enough force to make Bulkhead's armour rattle.

Thundercracker dived down at him again, firing a burst with his blasters. One shot hit Bulkhead on his left side, but he took the shot and launched his right wrecking ball. He struck a hit and the Decepticon plummeted into the road.

Panting, Bulkhead turned around to see Sunstorm pouncing at him. He punched out at him, knocking him back. Blackout and Thundercracker closed in, and then things became a blur.

The fight became a mess of tangled limbs, random laser fire and flying fists. Bulkhead span from left to right, wrestling with all three Decepticons. In close quarters the 'Cons couldn't bring their ranged weapons to bear properly, and if he had been against the two Starscream clones only Bulkhead's brute force might have prevailed.

But the tremendous power of Blackout changed the equation. And so Bulkhead fought a desperate battle, lashing out with his fists, picking up the two smaller 'Cons and throwing them, dodging Blackout's clawed hands to redirect his attacks towards his fellows, and launching his two wrecking balls to knock his opponents back.

"Oh, this is not dignified!" Thundercracker screeched as Bulkhead lifted him up bodily.

He fired his lasers at random, grazing Sunstorm and striking Blackout accidentally. Bulkhead hurled him towards his comrades, resulting in a tangled heap of incensed Decepticons.

Bulkhead leaned up against a nearby building, huffing and puffing with exhaustion. He was holding his own with reasonable success, but he knew he wasn't going to be able to maintain it for very much longer.

* * *

Soundwave studied the holographic map of Detroit on the communications console in the power plant. Now that his commlink ruse had been exposed, Megatron had ordered him to examine all of the known movements of the Autobots to see if there was a pattern that could help them locate Sari Sumdac. He knew Megatron was depending on him, and they had a limited window of opportunity. Sooner or later some of the Autobots would break free of their Decepticon assailants and regroup. Already, it appeared that Jazz had overcome the two Constructicons, judging from their frantic calls for help.

Cyclonus was leaned up against the wall, optic closed and arms folded across his chest. Slipstream was talking to him, but getting no reply.

"So it was pretty dangerous work, you know, setting up out here on our own", the clone was saying, "But I managed to pull us through. Good thing they had me here for 'em, isn't that right Soundwave?"

"Affirmative", replied Soundwave, not turning away from his work.

Slipstream leaned a little closer to Cyclonus. She found his dark, brooding nature rather attractive, and he was a fine specimen of a Decepticon, marred only by his unsightly scar.

"So, you ever been in a command situation before?" she asked him.

Cyclonus didn't answer.

"I bet you'd make a good leader. You got that whole strong, silent thing going for you. It's inspiring".

Again, no answer.

"So…is there a special femmebot in your life?"

Still no answer.

Slipstream was beginning to get annoyed by his ignorance, "How come you volunteered to stay behind at the base anyway? Not for the company, I'm guessing".

Cyclonus opened his remaining optic, "Go away", he growled.

Slipstream snarled and was about to answer back when Soundwave spoke.

"I have a probable location for the technorganic, Megatron", he said, talking into his commlink, "Analysis shows that the Autobots take her to a facility to the west of Sumdac Tower five solar cycles out of seven. Transmitting co-ordinates now".

Slipstream wandered over to him, "So you got it huh?"

"Affirmative".

"Nice work. Good thing Megatron made you stay behind. But why did he have to make me stick around here too?"

"You were required to guard the base", Soundwave answered.

Cyclonus was heading out of the room towards the living quarters. He looked disgusted for some reason. Soundwave followed him, accompanied by Laserbeak and Ratbat.

Slipstream was left alone in the cavernous room. She sighed.

"Why'd it have to be me though?" she muttered, "I thought once Megatron got here I'd be destined for great things, not guard duty.

She started to head after her companions, but stopped at the lifeless, grey shell of Starscream, propped up by the pipes beneath his arms.

Slipstream rapped her knuckles against his chassis, "Still, mustn't complain or disobey. Don't want to end up looking like you, do I?"

She started off. Something grabbed her and held her fast. She turned her head to the right and saw long, cold fingers wrapped around her wrist, clenching tight. The sinewy arm of the sparkless body had reached out and grabbed her.

She looked up at him in terror, and saw him draw back his lips in a mocking grin. There was no colour other than dead grey anywhere on his body, except for his optics, which glinted red.

"Considering the day I've had", Starscream sneered, "I'd say I'm looking pretty slagging good!"

Slipstream screamed.


	33. Starscream Rising

Author's note: I have been waiting to write this chapter for a very, very long time. Caution: some minor coarse language in this chapter. I ended up having to wait two days longer than usual to post this chapter because wasn't converting the document for some reason. Ah well.

* * *

"Now, where did you go?" Spittor grumbled as he lurched down the street in his awkward robot mode, looking left and right.

Arcee peered out from her hiding place behind a dumpster in an alley. She had barely escaped being digested by the disgusting bot before after he had attacked her with his three tongues. It was only thanks to her keen blades that she had escaped and those three tongues were now reduced to two.

The shadow of the Decepticon passed her by, and she picked herself up and slunk after him, a blade in each hand. His back was towards her as he shambled down the street.

"Come out won't you, my pretty?" he wheezed.

She broke into a run.

"I can be quite charming, you know", he went on, "When you get to know me".

"In your dreams, Decepti-creep!" she cried as she leapt onto his back. She stabbed with her swords just behind his head, aiming to incapacitate him.

Spittor howled with pain and thrashed about. Arcee hung on grimly, twisting the blades to inflict maximum damage. Sooner or later Spittor would shake her off, but she intended to bring him down before that happened.

The rumble of an engine made her look up. Jazz accelerated towards them and transformed, twirling his nunchuks. He looked a little worse for wear, but evidently he had triumphed over his Constructicon opponents.

At the arrival of another enemy Spittor thrashed about even more frantically. Arcee was thrown clear. The outmatched Spittor wasted no time in transforming into his walker mode and bounding away.

Arcee leapt up, "We have to follow him!"

"No can do, sister", Jazz answered, stepping in front of her, "The other bots are in a jam and could do with a little less friction, dig?"

Arcee blinked, "You mean they need help?"

"That's about it. We should split. You go help the doc-bot, I'll help Bumblebee. First one to finish helps the other".

The two Autobots transformed and drove off in different directions.

* * *

"**I vill melt you into molten slag!**" hollered Blitzwing as his twin cannons craned forward and spat streams of flame.

Optimus, hovering above the rooftops of Detroit, held up his left arm. A panel flipped back and a fire extinguisher extended, pumping out a blast of foam. The white foam smothered the flames before they could scorch him.

He had no time to launch a counter attack however as Lugnut rose up behind him, brandishing his fearsome mace.

"Fall, Autobot filth!" he bellowed, swiping from high to low with the spiked weapon.

There was no way Optimus could block such a heavy blow with his axe. He boosted away out of range, but as he did Blitzwing swooped in from behind and grabbed him, one arm under each of Optimus'.

Optimus struggled to get free, but to no avail. The larger Decepticon had him held firmly, preventing him from swinging the axe in his right hand.

Behind him, Optimus could hear the whirr of Blitzwing's changing faces, "Now, Lugnut! Finish him".

Lugnut transformed his right fist: the stubby claws retracted and were replaced with a heavy-duty explosive.

"No! Not zat, you fool!" Blitzwing shrieked.

It was too late. Lugnut soared towards them, right arm held in front of him with the flashing red warhead of the bomb pointed at Optimus' torso.

Just before impact Optimus heaved with all of his might. He broke free, seized Blitzwing and flipped the Decepticon over in front of him. Lugnut's explosive punch connected with Blitzwing's back and detonated.

Optimus was shielded from the blast by Blitzwing's body. He jetted away from the two Decepticons, looking for ideal ground to continue the fight.

The smoking, blackened Blitzwing fell like a rocket from the sky, laughing maniacally, "_Pop goes ze weasel! Ahahaha!_"

"Gaargh!" Lugnut watched his companion drop away, and then scanned left and right, searching for his Autobot enemy.

He found him standing on the roof of a nearby building, looking up at him.

"Well? Are you coming, or do I have to come back up there and get you?" asked Optimus, twirling the axe by the handle in one hand.

Lugnut darted towards him like a thunderbolt, roaring with rage. Again he extended his right fist to expose the explosives inside. Optimus waited until Lugnut's descent was too fast for him to stop or alter course, and then he leapt from the building.

Lugnut slammed his fist into the roof where Optimus had been standing a moment before. There was another violent explosion and an eruption of debris.

From the street below, Optimus looked up. Cracks spread across the old building like spider webs before it collapsed in on itself dramatically. Lugnut was caught in the implosion and with a strangled yell he was pulled under the debris and buried.

Optimus, breathing heavily, nodded with satisfaction. He had chosen the building carefully.

"It's about time you Decepticons did a little civic work. That building was marked for demolition anyway", he grinned, then took to the skies after Megatron.

* * *

"No…no, that's impossible!" Slipstream gasped, stepping back, "Impossible! You're offline, Starscream!"

Starscream pried himself off from the pipes on the wall and dropped to the floor, "Yeah, I get that a lot".

As Slipstream watched, colour flushed back into his body again. His limbs and back-mounted wings were silver, while his torso armour, wide shoulder blades and wing-stripes were reddish purple. The cracks in his body that had been present before sealed up, leaving him in pristine condition. His forearms and helmet were black, his optics red and he bore the unmistakable Starscream smirk.

He held his arms out in front of him and stretched in an exaggerated fashion. There was a whirring, grinding sound as gears and servos clicked back into place. He flexed and shook out his limbs, even adjusting his head and neck joint with his hands.

Slipstream was still stepping away from him, "No…no…!"

He smiled, "What's wrong? Aren't you happy to see your old creator up and about again? I mean, you did keep me hanging around, after all".

He looked back up at where he had hung for weeks on end and frowned, "Honestly, you could have picked a better spot. The light doesn't catch there very well, and my cheek struts always look so good in the right light".

She didn't answer. Pure horror was frozen on her face, her optics wide, her lips open and trembling. She raised one hand, as if to protect herself from a blow.

"Oh come on, aren't you even a little pleased to see me?" Starscream asked, "You always were the favourite of all my little clones, you know".

She made no reply.

"Ah well", Starscream shrugged and walked past her, "I have business to conduct. Or to be more accurate, _other _people's business to meddle with".

He headed for the shutter. Slipstream was spurred into action.

She span around and said, "Megatron's business?"

Starscream stopped, "Maybe. What's it to you?"

"I'm a loyal servant of Megatron now".

"Really? Well then", he turned around slowly, bearing a malevolent grin, "You'd better stop me, hadn't you?"

The two Decepticon air warriors faced each other for a moment. Then Slipstream leapt backwards, aimed her twin lasers and fired.

Starscream leapt up and activated his heel thrusters. The shots passed harmlessly beneath him. He darted towards her, weaving up and down to avoid her barrage of laserfire, reaching out with his arms.

He seized her about the midriff and rocketed upwards. She struggled to break away, but his grip was too tight.

"Going up!" he cackled.

Just before impact with the ceiling he stopped himself and threw her upwards. Slipstream felt a tremendous impact and realized she was being pushed through the domed roof of the plant. She came out suddenly in the clear air of Detroit, tumbling end over end in a blur.

Starscream, having descended to the ground level, looked up through the newly-formed gaping hole in the roof at Slipstream, still rocketing upwards. He heard footsteps coming to his right. In ran an unfamiliar, stout bot accompanied by two smaller bots of bestial design.

"And who're you supposed to be?" Starscream asked as he looked Soundwave up and down, "Don't tell me, not another Megatron boot-licker. That's the worst kind of boot-licker there is".

"You're one to talk, Starscream!" Slipstream snarled.

Starscream looked up. She had regained control and was hovering above the roof, her blasters pointed down at him. They charged up for a second, then fired.

The lasers blasted holes in the roof, tearing it apart. It began to collapse. Rubble fell in an avalanche upon Soundwave and Starscream. With a growl, Starscream took up after his female clone.

Ratbat hopped off Soundwave's shoulder and set off in hot pursuit of Starscream. Soundwave took Laserbeak, transformed him into guitar mode and began strumming him.

Starscream didn't seem to notice the effects of Soundwave's musical sonic attack, preoccupied as he was with returning fire on Slipstream. As Ratbat drew near however he pointed his left blaster at him for a split second and fired, knocking the smaller bot out of the air.

"Ratbat!" Slipstream cried out, witnessing his violent crash into a computer console.

The distraction came with a cost. A laser bolt from Starscream struck her in the chin. She lost her balance for a moment. Starscream soared up in front of her, blasters blazing.

Slipstream was the most skilled of all of the Starscream clones. She had more experience and natural ability than any of them, and her relatively complete personality spared her the disadvantages of her dysfunctional brethren. She was a ruthless and deadly fighter.

But Starscream had the edge over her. There was no competing with his level of experience, not to mention his staggering speed. She managed to score a few hits on him, but he was completely overwhelming her with his onslaught of lethal laserfire. She was taking damage. Soon she would drop from the sky like Ratbat.

"Slag it!" she cursed, "Soundwave! Get out of here! Find somewhere safe and call in reinforcements!"

Another shot hit her in the right wing, causing her to spin around. When she managed to face the right way again, Starscream had gone. She looked down. Soundwave was still there.

"Soundwave! I told you to get going!"

"Acknowledged".

He didn't move.

"Then why aren't you going?! Aren't you supposed to obey my every order?"

"Affirmative", Soundwave answered, looking up at her, "But I choose to disobey this one. I will not leave you".

"Why not?!"

"Behind you!" Soundwave cried in an uncharacteristically strangled yell.

Slipstream knew what it was, and it was too late to stop it. Starscream pressed the muzzle of his laser into the small of her back and fired. She gasped as the laser tore through her frame, burning circuitry. She fell out of the sky, rolling and bouncing off the curve of the ruined rooftop until she crashed onto the parking lot.

Soundwave ran out of the building through a large hole that had been blasted through the wall and knelt by her side, setting down Laserbeak next to him. He checked to see if her vital signs were still active. They were.

"This is Soundwave. Requesting reinforcements", he said into his commlink, "Repeat. Situation: urgent. Base: under attack. I…"

A shadow fell on him. He looked and saw Starscream suspended above him, arms crossed across his chest.

"My, what un-Decepticon concern you're showing for your comrade there", he sniggered, "Whoever you are, anyway. Oh, don't look at me like that. I'm finished here, so relax. I've got to get…"

A dark blur struck him from behind. He yelped and span about in the air. A sparking gash had been carved in his backplate.

"Ow ow ow!" he groaned, then composed himself and looked left and right, "Alright, who did that? Who's the comedian?"

The blur came again, this time to his right. He fired at it, and it was forced to stop and deflect the lasers with twin laser-bladed swords.

"Well well, Cyclonus", Starscream's grin widened even further, "Perhaps an opponent worthy of my time. But probably not".

"No more talking", Cyclonus snarled, "Just fall!"

He swept in towards Starscream, flawlessly parrying the shots that came his way with his blades. The incoming bolts harmlessly fizzled away as they were caught by the swords. Cyclonus raised his weapons above his head and struck.

Starscream crossed his arms in front of him, forming an 'x' with the needle-like barrels of his blasters. Cyclonus' blades locked up against them. The scarred Decepticon pushed, exerting more pressure to get his blades to cut through, but the metal of Starscream's guns was incredibly tough, as it had to withstand so much raw, blistering energy every time Starscream fired his weapons.

Cyclonus gritted his teeth and spat. From behind his crossed blasters, Starscream cocked his head.

"I always knew you were after my position as Air Commander, Cyclonus. You just never had the cast-iron manifolds to admit it! Oh, that tough guy façade doesn't work on me. You can't lie to Starscream, the master of deception!"

"Oh, shut up", Cyclonus wrenched his blades free and attacked again. Starscream blocked with quick movements of his arms, not gaining any ground but holding his own against the furious swordsmanship of his opponent.

"I'll crush you!" yelled Cyclonus with surprising rage, "I'll cut you to pieces! I'll tear you apart! You're finished, Starscream!"

Starscream back flipped in the air. As his heel thrusters passed Cyclonus' face, he increased the ignition and blasted him with streams of energy. Cyclonus was propelled backwards. Starscream pursued him. Just as the Team Chaar member managed to right himself, Starscream was diving at him.

"For the strong, silent type", he observed slyly, "You really do talk too much".

He opened fire. Cyclonus had no time to block or dodge. Within moments he plummeted out of the sky to crash in the parking lot beside Slipstream and Soundwave, broken and defeated.

"Hahahaha!" Starscream threw his head back and laughed a shrill, piercing laugh, "Fools! You thought you could stop _me_? I am Starscream! I'm undefeated, I'm superior, I'm invincible, I'm…"

He stopped. He could hear the dull thud of helicopter blades. Craning his head around to his left, he saw Blackout approaching, followed by Sunstorm, Ramjet, Skywarp and Thundercracker.

"…outnumbered", Starscream shrugged, "Ah well. Fortunately, I'm also fast".

His head retracted into his body; his arms slid beneath him; his backplate and wings flipped forward and a pointed nosecone extended. The familiar Harrier jet form he had assumed fired up its engines and in seconds he was streaking towards the horizon.

* * *

Bulkhead stood alone in the street, scratching his head. For quite some time he had been fighting a fierce battle with Blackout, Sunstorm and Thundercracker. Then they'd suddenly withdrawn and left him behind, puzzled but grateful.

He groaned and slumped over, leaning back on a street lamp that was promptly bent out of shape. His armour was scuffed and scorched, a large slash was gouged across his front and one of his wrecking balls had been sliced off at the cable by Blackout's disc weapon.

"Man, that was lucky", he mumbled as he wiped his forehead, "Don't think I coulda' held on for a cycle longer there".

Bumblebee, Ratchet, Jazz and Arcee spend down the street towards him in their vehicle modes. As they reached him they transformed.

"You okay, big guy?" asked Bumblebee.

"Been better", replied Bulkhead, "But I'll function".

A microscopic lens flipped down in front of Ratchet's right optic and he peered at Bulkhead's injuries, "Looks like you had quite the fight on your servos, kiddo".

"Tell me about it. That big one just about pulled my head off. But then they just got up and left. Doesn't make any sense".

"It's the same all over the city", a voice from above said.

The Autobots looked up. Optimus was perched above on some scaffolding.

"I'm never gonna get used to you flying, boss-bot", Bulkhead admitted, "Every time I see ya up there for a nanoklik I always think you're a Decepticon".

Optimus smiled good-humouredly, but then looked concerned, "The Decepticons are all withdrawing. I just saw five flying north, and Dirt Boss and Oil Slick heading in the same direction. I'm guessing they've had orders to withdraw".

Jazz pursed his lips, "That means they've either called it quits for the day…"

"…Or they found what they were looking for", Ratchet finished.

Bumblebee looked in the direction of the school, "Sari! No!"

"The school's not far", Optimus said, "We'll rendezvous there. No time to worry about blowing Sari's cover now. Go, go!"

He took off, and below him the five Autobots transformed and raced after him.

* * *

A bulky, dark silver assault helicopter powered through the clouds, both rotors pounding frantically. Megatron was drawing near his target: Youngberg High School.

Inside the red-tinted cockpit of the lethal aircraft, his commlink chimed.

"Megatron acknowledges", he answered.

"Megatron, this is Strika", came the reply, "We have received a distress call from Soundwave, asking for reinforcements at the base".

"Yes, I also received it. Have you withdrawn?"

"Affirmative".

"Retrieve Lugnut, Blitzwing and Shockwave first. I cannot reach them on their commlinks. They should be in the vicinity of Sumdac Tower",

"Very good, my Lord. I am sorry we could not delay the Autobots for longer".

"I doubt it will be a problem. My target is almost within visual range, and the Autobot energy signatures are far enough behind me. When you have ascertained what the problem is, send forces to help me withdraw with my prize. Megatron out".

It was almost over. Well, Phase 1 of his plan was at least. Phase 2 involved what was probably going to be stellar cycles of gruelling research. But once he had claimed the Sumdac child, he was confident that victory would at last be within his grasp.

* * *

Sari sat at the back of the auditorium, leaned up against the rear wall. She chewed her bubblegum methodically, gazing up at the stained ceiling. Her entire grade had been called into an assembly at three o' clock, and it was now nearly four. Nearly time to go home.

The assembly was boring. Principal Rosemarie was on the stage, reading from some old town charters as part of a 'history experience' study that everyone was being forced to undertake. It irked Sari. She'd have rather just been given the assignment and been allowed to get on with it on her own as opposed to be patronizingly lectured in a false, enthusiastic fashion.

The seat next to hers was empty, and she didn't notice at first when Koji slipped into it. When she kept staring at the ceiling, oblivious to him, he tapped her on the shoulder.

"Oh!" she said, a little too loudly; several students turned to look at her for a moment before turning their attention back to the Principal.

"Oh. Hi", she said again in a quieter tone.

"Hi", he smiled at her.

"Listen, sorry about my freak-out on Tuesday. Hope you didn't take it personally".

"No, it's cool. Don't sweat it".

She smiled, not sure what else to say. She began drumming her hands nervously on her thighs, fraught with panicky energy.

He shifted a little, "So…"

"Um, yeah, so…"

"I like your car."

"Oh, you do? He's cool. I mean, _it's_ cool. Really sweet. I mean, really sweet ride. Um...yeah".

He looked at her sidelong, "Why are you so nervous?"

"Um…no reason", she answered, wringing her hands.

He smiled sweetly, "It's 'cos you know what I'm gonna ask you, right?"

"Uhh…you want to borrow my car?"

He laughed under his breath and shook his head, "You're so weird. I like it. I like you. I was gonna ask if you wanted to go out sometime".

She blushed bright red, "Oh…well I…erm…ahm…"

"It won't kill you", he said, "You never know, you might enjoy it".

"Oh, yeah, that's true, it's just that…um…"

"What's wrong? You've never had a boyfriend before?"

"Well, I've had boys who are friends. But not a boyfriend, I guess".

_Well, technically they're male giant alien robots, but who's taking notes? _

"Don't worry about it. There's a first time for everything. Maybe you could just give me your number, if you wanted to"

His white phone was hanging around his neck from a cord. He took it off, flipped it open and handed it to her, smiling meekly.

She stared at it, a million thoughts competing for prominence in her mind. How would things work out? What would happen if he found out she was...different? But in the end, the only thought that gained a foothold was, _the hell with it, just do it_.

As her trembling fingers tapped in the first few digits of her phone number, the roof exploded.

It was chaos. Students and teachers alike leapt out of their seats and bolted for the exits, or otherwise hid beneath their chairs, or some just stood there and screamed. Masonry and plaster fell in a heavy storm, pelting the shrieking students. The auditorium was transformed into a mess of fleeing people, upturned chairs, thick black smoke and screams.

And at the eye of the storm stood Sari, her fists clenched as she glared up defiantly at the glowing optics of the Decepticon peering down at her through the haze of smoke.

"You bastards just won't let me live a normal life for five minutes, will you?" she yelled as the hand of the mech reached down to grab her.

* * *

Megatron transformed into his robot mode as he dropped out of the sky, landing in the basketball court of the High School. Something was wrong. Dozens of organics were running back and forth, screaming and wailing, although when they saw him they immediately fled in the opposite direction.

Megatron looked to his left and saw the source of their distress. Smoke was rising in a murky spire from a heavily damaged building. Priming his fusion cannon, Megatron went to investigate, stepping over panicked organics.

When he reached the auditorium he saw that it had been torn open from above. He leapt up and dropped through the roof, landing in a crouch in the decapitated auditorium. His arrival heralded another round of shrieking and yelling as students went for the exits or tried to crawl away and hide.

He deftly stepped to block one of the exits, panicking the organics further. He studied the crowd carefully.

"Miss Sumdac? Miss Sumdac, are you here?" he called out.

One organic caught his attention. He was sitting alone in the middle of the floor, surrounded by upturned chairs. He was pale and trembling.

Megatron stepped towards him, his heavy footfalls shaking the auditorium. The boy looked up at the towering pillar of fortitude looming over him.

"Tell me what happened, fleshling", Megatron barked, "And I'll spare your pitiful life".

"He took her", Koji quailed, "He just took her".

"Took who? Do you mean Sari Sumdac?"

He nodded slowly, looking like a rabbit transfixed by the headlights of an oncoming car.

"Who took her?" Megatron snapped, making a fist with his right hand.

Koji pointed at something behind the Decepticon leader. Megatron looked and saw a Cybertronian datapad, resting up against a human chair. No longer concerned with the petrified humans around him, he picked it up and examined it.

There was a holo-vid stored on the device. He selected it and set it to play.

The image that appeared on the screen was one that Megatron had not expected to see ever again, and he would have given half his empire to be certain of that.

"Greetings, Megatron!" the horrid, strident voice said cheerfully, "If I may be so bold, I think I have something that might interest you. Or rather, some_one_".

Years of unfathomable hatred swelled up in Megatron's spark; his voice made the very foundations of the school tremble as he expressed that loathing in a single, furious bellow.

"_**STAAAARRSCRRREEEEEAAAM!**_"


	34. Darkness and Chaos

Author's note: Again, sorry for the late update. I've been very busy with this drama performance I'm involved with lately…it'll all be over in a week though and I should be back to usual by then.

As soon as I started writing this fanfiction, I knew I was going to have to write this chapter at some point. And I considered it the ultimate test of my writing abilites. Let's see if I pass or not, eh? Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"No…" Optimus said softly as he surveyed the wreckage of the Youngberg High School from above, "No…"

He adjusted his jetpack and descended slowly, touching down outside of the auditorium. There wasn't a student or teacher in sight. Bags, books and papers that had been left behind in a panic were strewn everywhere. A cold wind blew through the school, whipping the papers through the air in a storm.

"Sari, are you here?" Optimus called.

There was no answer.

Bumblebee rushed up to his side, "We were too late", he whispered, and bowed his head.

Optimus nodded.

The other four Autobots hurried over, "OP, I scoped a Decepticon energy signature. It's heading for the upper atmosphere in a hurry!" said Jazz.

"Then I'm going after it", Optimus reactivated his jetpack, "Stand back, everyone".

"Your jetpack won't take you off-world, Prime", Ratchet placed a restraining hand on Optimus' shoulder, "It wasn't designed to handle zero atmosphere conditions".

"Then we'll consider this a field test", Optimus snapped back.

"It'll crumple up and you'll drop back down at a thousand miles an hour!" growled Ratchet, "You'll be no good to Sari then, will you?"

Optimus didn't have an answer to that.

"So what do we do now?" asked Bulkhead, "We failed her".

"And the Professor", sighed Optimus. He couldn't bear the thought of facing Sumdac and telling him they had let his beloved daughter fall into the hands of the Decepticons.

"Maybe we can use the long-range sensors at the base to find out where Megatron's going with Sari", Arcee suggested.

"It's worth a shot", Optimus said with a heavy spark, "Autobots, we're returning to base".

* * *

The dusty red surface of Mars trembled as Megatron landed in a crouch. He stood up slowly, surveying the bleak landscape of pits and dustbowls as red grit whipped up against his armour plating.

He had left Earth in a rage, refusing to heed the calls of his followers. Along the way he had had chance to calm himself and assume a more composed front, but underneath the calm façade he was still seething with rage.

Left with no options, he had followed Starscream's instructions to the letter. He had been told to come alone to a hidden location on the fourth planet of Earth's solar system. Of course it was almost certainly a trap, but Megatron had no qualms about springing it.

Up ahead he could see the opening of a tunnel embedded in a bank of rock. He drew his swords and walked towards it. He had to stoop a little to head inside.

Finding himself in a narrow, metal passage, Megatron advanced cautiously. In what little light there was he could see Cybertonix glyphs on the walls. There was no pattern to their arrangement that Megatron could see, suggesting an archaic form of language. That would make this a particularly ancient Cybertronian outpost, long abandoned. It was intriguing to think that Cybertronians had been so close to the fateful planet that was Earth in the past.

But what concerned Megatron was how Starscream knew of this facility. And how he knew to capture Sari Sumdac. That was his overriding concern, even greater than the mystery of Starscream's return.

He emerged from the tunnel into an abandoned monitoring room, lined with derelict computer consoles. A fine layer of red dust covered everything, save for a set of recent tracks.

As Megatron knelt down to examine them an old light flicked on. There was the sound of approaching footsteps. Megatron stood up and raised his blades.

The hated figure of Starscream stood before him, "Megatron, I'm home!"

"Greetings, Starscream. And farewell".

He blasted his fusion cannon at Starscream's torso. Starscream leapt to one side, rolled and came up with his hands up.

"Wait wait, don't fire!"

Megatron fired. His treacherous lieutenant took cover behind a stack of wrecked machinery that went up in a smoke as soon as the plasma energy cut into it.

The fusion cannon pulsed as it fired round after round at the madly dodging Decepticon. Megatron didn't hesitate or heed Starscream's pleas as he strafed the room with lethal energy.

"If you want to see the Sumdac brat in one piece again…argh!" Starscream whimpered as he ducked underneath a blast, "You'd better…aahhh!...stop that".

"I can download her location off your processor after I've destroyed you", Megatron answered, not slowing his rate of fire.

"Never mind her location! She's safe for now, but I've…eek!...planted a bomb in her circuitry that's connected to my…augh!...processor. If it shuts down, then…boom!"

Megatron stopped firing. He lowered his cannon and replaced his swords on his back.

"Is that so? And why would you do that?"

Starscream dusted his plating off and did his best to regain his smug composure, "Just like I said in my message, you portentous sack of spare parts! I want to talk".

"Then talk to yourself. You always did like the sound of your own voice".

"Oh, that's rich coming from you! I saw your speech on New Kaon, you know. Urgh. Could you have been any more long-winded?"

Starscream could see the glimmer of wonder in Megatron's optics at the mention of his speech. He was wondering, Starscream was certain, how he had been witness to it, but didn't want to admit it.

"Shall I put you out of your misery", asked Starscream, rubbing his hands together, "And tell you how I'm up and about again?"

"I'd sooner end my misery by sending you back to wherever you came from".

"Ah, but you can't. Unless you want to find Protoform X in scrap", at the sight of Megatron's arching his eyebrows, Starscream pressed his advantage, "Oh yes Megatron, I know all about Protoform X, and the Quintessons…and the Lost Planet".

Megatron flinched.

"Hah! That changed your tune, didn't it? Well now. Shall I start from the beginning?"

Megatron folded his arms across his chest, "If you must".

Starscream stepped forward and leaned on a decaying console, looking up slyly at his former leader, "Very well. It all started when…hmm…oh my, what happened again? Oh yes, that's it", he brazenly tapped one finger in a patronizing gesture on the front of Megatron's helmet, "You left me to die on the moon of that pathetic insect planet!"

"After you sabotaged my clones of Omega Supreme in an attempt to destroy me", growled Megatron.

Starscream grinned, "Then I guess we're even, aren't we? Anyway, after getting myself back into one piece I headed to Earth to…ahem…witness your destruction first-hand. I noticed those two simpleton cyber-ninjas drawing all the AllSpark fragments together…"

"And the process pulled the one lodged in your circuits out, offlining you", Megatron finished, "That much I could work out on my own, thank you. Get on with it, Starscream".

Starscream scowled, but carried on anyway, "So at last my spark energy entered the Well of AllSparks. Again. I won't bore you with the details, but it's an awful place. All the sparks of Cybertronian history existing together in harmony and eternal peace. It was a nightmare!

"Anyway, my spark was restless. Maybe it was due to the unusual nature of my termination, or perhaps it was my sheer determination to return and complete my unfinished business! Either way, my chance came when that dolt Optimus Prime opened the AllSpark on Cybertron to seek its wisdom.

"I broke free of that cosmic prison while its gates were open and returned to the land of the living!"

"How absurd", Megatron snarled, "You must have had help from an outside source. Bots don't just 'come back to life'".

"Oh, but I do", Starscream sneered, "You have to admit it, I have quite the knack for cheating death. All death does is make me a little _meaner_ and a little _crankier_."

Megatron said nothing, but admitted to himself that it was true. He wondered if he was destined to forever slay Starscream over and over, only for the loathsome wretch to return for more every single time.

"So I was once more among you, but without a form, just a disembodied spark", Starscream continued, "So near, and yet so very far. I began the journey back to Earth, across the depths of space, to reclaim my old body. But along the way I made a little pit-stop at New Kaon to…catch up with you".

Megatron looked at him sidelong, "So, you were there".

"Of course. I was hot on your exhaust all the way to Earth. As soon as I found my body, it was protoform's play to merge my spark with it and reactivate myself".

"Then you have a spark again, and you are mortal. Easily destroyed", Megatron declared.

"True. But who knows? If you were to destroy me again, it would only be a matter of time before I found some way to return. It's my destiny to plague your existence, Megatron! Besides, I know too much for you to just destroy me".

"You know nothing, Starscream".

Starscream shook his head, "Wrong. I know _everything_. While I was in the Well of AllSparks all knowledge in the universe was available to me! And I would have had eternity to study it, but of course I mostly just focused on the matters concerning you. After all, I knew I would be returning sooner or later".

He leered, "I saw right into your processor, Megatron. I saw your deepest, darkest thoughts, your secrets, your plans, your hopes".

Megatron blanched.

"Yes, trust me, I saw it all", he paused, "Incidentally, I thought Megatron was your given name, not an assumed name. I had no idea your real name was –"

"Utter one more syllable and I'll forget all about the importance of the Sumdac child", warned Megatron.

Starscream chuckled, consumed with his own cleverness, "No no, you could never do that. The future of our race, not to mention the future of a Decepticon-controlled Cybertron, relies on her. Am I right, or am I wrong?"

There was no point in denying it, "You are correct. So what do you hope to achieve by taking her from me? You would doom the Decepticons to extinction just to spite me?"

Starscream shrugged, "Maybe. But that's not why I made sure I got to her first. The reason was simply to draw you here".

Megatron's optics narrowed. He powered up his fusion cannon and twitched his fingers, ready to seize his blades at the first hint of a trap.

"Oh, get over yourself", snorted Starscream, "I didn't bring you here to destroy you. What I have in mind will probably slag you off even more though".

"Go on", Megatron said.

"I wanted to talk because I have a proposition for you. I propose an alliance".

* * *

"Argh, nothing's working!" Ratchet snapped, punching the communications console in the Autobot base in frustration.

"No sign of Megatron?" asked Prime.

"We tracked him for a while, but he's moved out of range!"

"What is the range of that thing?" said Bumblebee.

"800,000 astro-miles", replied Ratchet, "But Megatron, or at least the 'Con I was tracking, made it out of range a cycle ago. I've been trying to boost the power but…"

"There's gotta be something we can do!" Bulkhead groaned, frustrated, "Maybe I can rig up the space bridge and we can transwarp after him!"

"Transwarp where exactly? We don't know where he's gone", Arcee pointed out, "There's a whole lot of solar system he could have hidden in. It'd take a lifecycle to track him down that way".

Bulkhead's shoulders slumped, "You're right. Just an idea".

"So what's the plan now?" wondered Jazz.

"There isn't one", Optimus said, shaking his head, "I suppose we could track down the Earthbound Decepticons and find out where he's gone from them. But we don't know where there base is".

"Actually…"

One by one, the Autobots turned to look at Bumblebee, who was grinning sheepishly.

"I kinda might know where it is".

There was a heavily pregnant pause.

"I don't suppose you'd care to tell us how you know where it is, and why you didn't tell us before?" Optimus asked sternly.

"We can sort that out later", Arcee said, jumping to the defence of a grateful Bumblebee, "But right now, we need to hurry".

"No-one's rushing off to fight more Decepticons in our current condition!" Ratchet warned, "We all need a tune up or we're no good to anybody".

"Ratchet's right", Optimus said, "And what's more, we're going to need backup. It's time to call in the Dinobots".

* * *

"An alliance?" Megatron blinked, "So, you've finally crossed over the edge into utter madness, Starscream. It was only a matter of time".

Starscream idly examined his fingertips, "Call it madness if you want to, Megatron. But a true Decepticon leader would never turn up his olfactory sensors at such an opportunity".

"And what opportunity is that?"

Reclining in an old command chair to emphasize just how at ease he was, Starscream said, "Why, to combine our efforts of course. I had a lot of time to think, trapped as I was in the Well of AllSparks with nothing but the pleasant soothing quality of my own voice to drown out the inane chatter of a million harmonious Cybertronians. And I had something of an epiphany.

"It's time to face facts, Megatron. We've come close to conquering Cybertron twice – once with the space bridge and again with the Omega Supreme clones. But both times one thing stood in the way. And I'm not talking about those gutsy little Autobots you've become so fascinated with lately".

Megatron clenched his fists, "You stood in my way, Starscream. If you hadn't attacked me when I fired up the space bridge, then I would be toasting my success in the Autobot High Council Chambers even as we speak".

"Exactly!" Starscream clicked his fingers, "And if you hadn't _shot _me I might not have activated those self-destruct mechanisms in the Omega Supreme clones".

Megatron looked at him sidelong, "Why do I find that difficult to believe?"

"Well, look at it this way", Starscream argued, "You'd never have guessed I would manage quite so much all on my lonesome, would you?"

"And what exactly have you accomplished? You destroyed me, but I returned. You gained immortality, and you lost it. You raised an army, and it deserted you for me".

"Oh, so what exactly have _you_ accomplished?" snapped Starscream, "Here you are, having barely escaped from an eternity in the Stockades on Cybertron, no closer to having beaten the Autobots, without the AllSpark, hoping you can find the secret to saving our race in the anatomy of a pitiful human!"

"Well if you hadn't intervened with my space bridge…"

"Exactly! Exactly!" Starscream was almost hopping from foot to foot, "You and I are the only things that stand in each other's way! We're wasting resources fighting each other. Now imagine if we pooled our incredible talents and those resources and _worked together_".

Megatron smiled sceptically, "Just like old times?"

Starscream nodded and smirked, "Just like old times".

Shaking his head, Megatron said, "Where did it all go wrong, Starscream?"

* * *

**KAON, DECEPTICON HEADQUARTERS, SOUTHERN CYBERTRON, 4 MILLION STELLAR CYCLES AGO.**

_The grim, dungeon-like corridors of the Decepticon Fortress were lined with saluting Decepticons as Megatron, the black-armoured, self-titled Lord of Cybertron, passed by. Behind him followed his three favourite lieutenants; Lugnut, Shockwave and Starscream. _

"_I bring good news from Packcisis, my Lord", Shockwave said, "The Autobot garrison stationed there had deserted their post and fled west"._

"_My fastest fighters are in pursuit", added Starscream, "They'd captured 17Autobots at their last check-in". _

"_Hah! Is that all?" Lugnut snorted, "My platoon has scattered the Autobot resistance at Corumkan and disabled over two hundred of our cursed enemies, all in your name, o most glorious Megatron! Your efforts are feeble, Starscream"._

"_You must improve the chain of command in your forces", Shockwave observed. _

_Starscream was sorely tempted to tell the other two lieutenants to go jump off the tallest building they could find in Iacon, but he held his speech synthesizer and kept his head down._

"_There is a great deal you can do to improve, Starscream", Megatron said._

_Starscream was crushed. He was doing his best to please his beloved Master, but nothing ever seemed to be good enough. Even when he gained a victory that totally outstripped everything Lugnut, Shockwave or any of the other commanders had achieved, Megatron still refused to congratulate him. He barely even acknowledged his existence. _

_Miserable as he was, Starscream barely noticed that they had walked into the Chamber of the Council of Generals. All of the most prominent Generals and commanders were assembled, along with the 'rising stars' of the Decepticon army: Colonel Blitzwing, Captain Strika, Captain Sky-Byte and others._

"_I have summoned you all here today for purpose", Megatron informed the crowd, standing at the front of the room, "As you all know, four deca cycles ago there was an attempt on my lifecycle. The Autobots dispatched a team of Cyber-ninjas to assassinate me. They successfully infiltrated Kaon and, though I managed to elude their efforts and they were all subsequently destroyed, it has prompted me to make a decision"._

"_Do not let the Autobots concern you, Master!" Lugnut exclaimed, "We shall protect you!"_

_Megatron ignored him, "Like my predecessor before me, Lord Galvatron, I have decided to name a successor. In the astronomically unlikely event of my destruction, all of my Empire will pass to him". _

_The assembled commanders waited with baited breath, except for Starscream, who was still feeling sorry for himself._

_Megatron raised his right hand, "With you all as my witnesses, I name Commander Starscream as my successor. Furthermore, in light of his excellent service for the past ten stellar cycles, I hereby promote him to serve as my second-in-command. You will all answer to him". _

_Bewildered, Starscream looked up, _"What_?"_

"_Now that that matter is settled", Megatron walked over to a display screen, "We must return to the business of strategy"._

_The commanders gathered around him, except for Starscream, who stood apart, his mouth hung open and his optics wide. A few of his rival commanders cast dirty looks at him. _

_Starscream paid them no heed. So, Megatron _had _noticed his efforts. He had just chosen not to admit it openly. Why? Perhaps to keep his lieutenant hanging on, to provide him with something to work towards. _

_But now it had finally happened. He had done it. Megatron had rewarded him for his efforts and acknowledged him to a degree Starscream had never dared to imagine. He should have been ecstatic._

_But for some reason the only thing circulating in his processor were Megatron's words: 'all of my Empire will pass to him'._

* * *

"What does it matter when I first decided that the Decepticons would be better off with me calling the shots?" Starscream waved one hand dismissively, "The point is, I realize _now_ that things will work out even better if we're _both_ in charge".

Megatron scowled, "What exactly are you proposing?"

"Joint leadership of the Decepticons. Take it or leave it".

Crossing his arms in front of him, Megatron smiled dangerously, "And why would I accept such a ridiculous proposition?"

"You're hardly in a position to refuse, Mega-loser", snorted Starscream, "The Sumdac brat is at my mercy – that explosive device I planted in her circuits can be remotely activated if I feel like it. Meet my demands or…"

"Or what? You'll destroy her and lose your only trump card?"

"If it ruins your day, you'd better believe I'd do it", his optics narrowed, "Don't underestimate me, Megatron!"

Megatron was keenly aware that he had underestimated Starscream in the past. He had long known of his treacherous ambitions, but believed that his lieutenant was too spineless to act on them. But he had been proven wrong, and again and again Starscream had surprised him with his ingenuity. Megatron wasn't going to make the same mistake again.

"I won't deny that your talents would be a great asset", Megatron conceded, "Together, we might accomplish much. If we can bear to co-operate".

"I'm quite happy to, if it means leadership at last!" Starscream declared, "And what about you?"

"If it'll deliver Cybertron to the Decepticons, I am willing to make any sacrifice. Including…" he screwed his face up in distaste, "…Including working with you, Starscream".

"Splendid, splendid! Ahahahaha! That's the single wisest decision you've made", Starscream raised one fist and posed dramatically, "Leadership at last!"

"And soon, Cybertron will be ours", Megatron added, "But we've a great deal of work to do. Where is the Sumdac child?"

"Oh, not far from here. There's another facility just like this one forty astro-miles to the west", Starscream headed towards the corridor Megatron had entered from, walking past his former nemesis, "I'll take you to it".

Starscream had his back to Megatron, walking away from him. In a flash Megatron reached out, seized the slighter Decepticon by the back of the head and slammed him into the floor with brutal force.

"Aargh!" Starscream yelled as he was pressed down, the powerful grip of Megatron still on his head, "What do you think you're doing, you…"

"Do you take me for a fool, Starscream?" snarled Megatron, crouching down over the pinned Decepticon, "Did you honestly think I'd believe that nonsense about the explosive device? Did you?!"

"Um…is there any way for me to answer that without getting scrapped?"

"Performing surgery on a technorganic of unknown nature would be a complex and time consuming operation", Megatron said, "Never mind planting an explosive device in her circuits. I may have underestimated you in the past, Starscream, but I am not going to overestimate you now".

A chill ran through Starscream's circuits as he realized he had been exposed.

"You have no bargaining chip, and no AllSpark fragment to save you now", Megatron declared.

He lifted Starscream up. Taller as he was than the traitor, Starscream was left dangling from his left hand with his feet off the ground. The fusion cannon on Megatron's right arm whined as it powered up for a final shot.

"Wait, wait wait wait!" wailed Starscream, "Be reasonable! Have mercy, my Lord! I…I can be useful to you! I know too much to be simply tossed onto the scrapheap".

"Your knowledge of my affairs is the best case for destroying you once and for all".

"Oh come on!" Starscream, desperate and backed into a corner, lashed out with the only weapon that was of any use against Megatron – his tongue.

"Go ahead and trash me then, you pathetic excuse for a warrior! But when I'm gone, who's left to challenge you? That stumble-bot, Optimus Prime? We both know that won't last. Sooner or later he'll fall, and then…yaaargh!"

Megatron hurled him across the room in an overhead toss. He skidded across the floor, ploughing through an old computer tower, and crashed into the wall. When he looked up Megatron was looming over him again.

They glared at one another, intense optics locked in a deadly stare. Soon however Megatron gained the mastery; Starscream quailed and raised his arms to protect himself.

"I follow my logic protocols first and foremost, Starscream", said Megatron, "But I am a great leader, and as such must occasionally learn to follow my instinct sub routes as well. And for that reason, I am going to spare your worthless spark".

"Oh, thank you thank you!" Starscream crawled over to Megatron and kissed his right foot repeatedly, "You won't regret this! I'll…"

"But, as for joint leadership…" Megatron raised his foot and slammed it down on Starscream's back, grinding him down with his weight, "An absurd suggestion. You will serve as my second-in-command once more, but never forget your place, Starscream. And that place is firmly beneath _my_ heel.

"You're only allowed to persevere simply because I have nothing to fear from you. You claim to have seen inside my processor, but it is I who knows your every thought and desire before even you do. You will be kept on a very, very short leash".

He stepped off his cringing lieutenant and hoisted him up. Without warning he tore off the panel of Starscream's chest plate and began rooting through his wires, restraining him with his free hand.

Starscream shrieked, "What do you think you're…aaargh! No! You wouldn't…!"

Megatron produced an explosive device from the helicopter cockpit on his back: it was a shatter bomb, one of Starscream's favourite weapons. He was a superior engineer and within moments he had planted it deep within Starscream's circuits and connected it to the necessary cables and wires.

"A rather fitting change of fortunes", Megatron observed as Starscream stared at his exposed wiring and the bomb within in horror, "This should limit your capacity for treachery. Now if you destroy me, you will perish as well. And we both know you don't have the spark for that.

"I wouldn't try to remove it either: I've rigged it to detonate should you try", explained Megatron as he adjusted his processor frequency to synch up with the remote control for the shatter bomb via a panel on the side of his helmet, "Your wings are clipped, Starscream".

Without a backward glance he marched out through the tunnel he had entered from, heading back outside.

"Take me to the Sumdac child", his voice echoed around the chamber.

Starscream shakily picked up his chest plate and replaced it, adjusting it to click it back into place. The whirr of Megatron transforming and the thud of helicopter rotors came from outside. When he was sure he was alone, Starscream's lips curled back in a wicked grin.

"Ah well. Second in command isn't so bad. Could always be worse".

He made his way down the tunnel and looked out over the dustbowl. Megatron was heading west. Starscream studied him for a moment.

"After all, you need to be standing _behind _someone in order to stab them in the back".

He transformed into his Harrier jet mode and hurried after his leader.


	35. The trouble with organics

Author's note: Phew, sorry about the really late update. Been a really busy couple of weeks. Hopefully normal service will be resumed now.

On another note…Deluxe Animated Arcee is here! Life is awesome! And I got nominated for best actor for basically impersonating Animated Megatron in that drama thing. Woo-hoo!

Glad the last chapter seemed to go down pretty well.

* * *

A streak of white darted through the shadows of the Detroit industrial sector, pausing now and again to scan the surroundings or press itself up against a wall.

"Keeping it low but not slow, OP", Jazz said into his commlink, "The fusion power plant is dead ahead. Not a vibe of a Decepticon energy signal".

Positioned nearby on a rooftop, Optimus nodded, "The leftover radiation from the meltdown must be concealing their energy signatures. Proceed with caution".

Optimus had chosen Jazz to proceed with this mission as he was the stealthiest member of the team. But Optimus was poised to supply reinforcements, with the other Autobots and Dinobots positioned nearby for the inevitable battle.

Arcee and Bumblebee were approaching from the north, supported by Swoop. Bulkhead, Ratchet and Snarl were positioned to the east of the plant. Grimlock waited to the west, while Optimus hung back to the south as Jazz advanced.

Optimus touched his commlink, "You're positive this is the location Cyclonus identified as the Decepticon base, Bumblebee?"

"Oh, sure I'm sure!" an indignant Bumblebee answered, "I mean, how many solar fusion power plants does this city have? It's not like I could get it mixed up with somewhere else".

"Good point".

The Autobots waited. Jazz informed them that he still hadn't detected any Decepticons in the vicinity. They advanced and tightened their invisible perimeter around the plant.

"Where are Decepticons?" grumbled Grimlock into his newly-installed commlink, "Me Grimlock was promised fight with Decepticons".

"We're still waiting on that", Optimus replied.

"Okay. Hmm. Truck robot make Dinobots come to fight Decepticons but no Decepticons here. Me Grimlock think him truck robot stupid sometimes. Me Grimlock wonder if Pretty Lady Bot like me Grimlock".

Optimus rolled his optics, "Grimlock, you have to turn off your commlink when you're done transmitting".

A pause.

"Oopsie", Grimlock mumbled before the commlink went dead.

"Jazz reporting in. Just scoped out the 'Con HQ and not a transistor of a 'Con in sight".

"What? Are you sure?" asked Optimus.

"Positively solid", replied Jazz, "Looks like they were here not long ago though, but they burned rubber and high-tailed it outta here. Looks like there was some action here: the joint's a scrap pile".

"So now what do we do, boss-bot?" asked Bulkhead.

Optimus considered it, "We head in and investigate. Maybe we can find a clue or figure out where they've gone. Everybody regroup at Jazz's position".

He ignited his jetpack and headed for the power plant. Below and to his left he could see Grimlock stomping up the street in his robot mode. As he approached the plant he could see the domed roof was riddled with gaping holes. He dropped through one and landed next to Jazz, who was examining the tracks on the dusty floor.

"Been a lot of 'Con activity here, OP", said Jazz without looking up, "Looks like they've been powering down here for quite some time".

Swoop arrived, flying in through the damaged roof. Arcee and Bumblebee drove in through the opened shutter and transformed to their robotic modes.

"So what caused them to leave?" Optimus wondered, gesturing to the damaged in the roof, "Whatever happened here, I guess".

Jazz nodded. Bulkhead, Ratchet, Grimlock and Snarl arrived.

"No dumb Decepticons for me Grimlock to smash?" growled Grimlock.

"Doesn't look like it", Bumblebee said glumly, "They must have known we were coming".

"Actually, no", a voice from above announced.

The Autobots looked up. Cyclonus was stood on the roof, glaring down at them.

Grimlock reached for his massive thermal sword and pointed it at the Decepticon. Flame began to mount at its tip, ready to gush forth in a lethal stream of hot fire.

"Wait!" Bumblebee yelled frantically, hopping up and down, "Prime, tell him to wait! He can help us!"

Optimus placed a restraining hand on Grimlock's shoulder, "Hold your fire. What do you want, Decepticon?"

* * *

The sloping grey face of the Detroit Dam, a giant structure situated on the North Santiam River, was thick and sturdy, but deep beneath its solid walls was a network of hollow chambers and rooms.

Deep within these catacombs lurked the Decepticons. Even the huge Lugnut and Blackout looked small in the enormous rooms of the great structure. Decepticon-sized computer consoles and equipment were set up in every room, and the thick walls of the dam prevented the detection of their energy signatures.

It was an ideal base for the Decepticons. Like most large-scale installations in Detroit it was fully automated with no human staff on-site, and what little security measures there were had already been hacked and converted to ignore the 'Cons.

As she lay on a stretcher, the wounded Slipstream reflected that she had been right. Dirt Boss hadn't been content to merely take orders from her. From what she could tell, in secret he and his two followers had begun constructing a new base to rival hers for when he made his own play for power.

Unfortunately the arrival of first Team Chaar and then Megatron had dramatically altered the balance. Dirt Boss had reluctantly accepted that he was no longer 'the boss' and settled instead for commanding only the Constructicons.

After Starscream's attack had all but destroyed the power plant the Constructicons had informed the others about the dam. They had quickly relocated, transporting what important equipment that was still intact from the plant to their new base.

Slipstream and Cyclonus were being treated for the wounds inflicted by Starscream, and most of the other Decepticons who had encountered the Autobots required at least superficial repairs.

On one stretcher lay Lugnut. Strika hovered by his side, wringing her hands.

"Oh you poor thing!" she said, "Look at what that brute Optimus Prime has done to you! When I get my servos on him I'll…"

"As long as I have you by my side my recovery will be swift and my vengeance complete, my beauty", Lugnut replied gently, "But for now our thoughts must be with Megatron, who has bravely chosen to confront the accursed traitor Starscream alone".

"It's highly illogical", Shockwave observed as he studied a monitor, "Starscream was clearly offline just a few cycles prior. You must have been mistaken", he said to Slipstream, "It must have been another rogue clone".

Slipstream twisted about to glare at him, "I know what I saw, freak-features. It was Starscream alright".

Shockwave was about to answer back when the commlinks of the Decepticons buzzed and Megatron's voice rang through their processors.

"Attention Decepticons, this is Megatron. As you are all well aware I left to confront Starscream, but I can now tell you that the prodigal son has returned home. Starscream is hereby reinstated as second in command".

The Decepticons stared at one another in disbelief.

It was Oil Slick who spoke up first…"Are you sure that - ?"

"My authority and decisions are not to be questioned", warned Megatron, "I am leaving now for an undisclosed location and require several warriors to accompany me. The following Decepticons must report to the _Trypticon_ immediately: Lugnut, Blitzwing, Cyclonus, Blackout, Slipstream, Thundercracker, Skywarp and Soundwave. The rest of you will remain behind. I am placing Shockwave and Strika in joint-command of the Earth garrison in my absence. I will issue you with furthers orders at a later date".

The commlink went dead.

* * *

Cyclonus took his commlink off 'broadcast' and tilted his head as he gazed down at the Autobots, "Did you all hear that?"

"We sure did", Optimus answered, "Sounds like your story about Starscream's return isn't so far-fetched after all. And it looks like Megatron's heading off-world with Sari".

"Feh! You can't trust a 'Con, Prime", Ratchet snapped, "I learned that the hard way. He's rigged his commlink".

Cyclonus didn't answer him, "I must go. Good luck rescuing Sari. If you wish you can attach a tracking device to me so that you can follow me…"

"That's an awfully big risk to yourself, isn't it?" said Bumblebee.

Cyclonus shrugged, "I want Sari to be safe. I am prepared to face any danger to ensure that".

"It won't be necessary", Optimus said, raising his hand, "I think I know where Megatron's taking Sari. Ratchet, did you find out about the Lost Planet?"

The other Autobots looked surprised. Ratchet nodded.

"Yeah, I did. What makes you think Megatron's going there?"

"Call it a hunch. You go, Cyclonus. You have our thanks".

"If I can assist you again, I will. But remember I do this for Sari, not for the Autobots", Cyclonus transformed to his starfighter mode and streaked away towards the upper atmosphere.

"So, what's the Lost Planet?" asked Jazz.

"Well, it took me mega cycles of scrolling through records to find it", Ratchet explained, "In the end I found it in some historical archives, dating back to before the Great War. Its real name is Falkon V, but it was called the Lost Planet because it was so remote, in the middle of an otherwise deserted sector. No Cybertronian has been there for millions of stellar cycles – it's of no real interest".

"Did you get co-ordinates?" asked Optimus.

"Yeah".

"Nice work, Ratchet", Optimus looked at his comrades, "The AllSpark showed me a vision during my last visit to Cybertron. I know this sounds far-fetched, but I'm positive that this planet is where Megatron is heading. Now I realize that that's hard to believe, but if you'll hear me out…"

The Autobots looked at one another.

"I believe it", Bumblebee said.

"Me too", added Bulkhead.

Jazz nodded, "I'll buy it".

"I'm with you", said Arcee.

"Same here", said Ratchet.

Optimus stared, "What…really? You believe me? Just like that?"

"Sure we do. But we should go after 'em!" Bulkhead exclaimed, "We can transwarp to the moon and stop 'em before they leave! Maybe if we…"

Optimus regained his senses and said, "By the time we get up there we'll either be up against ten Decepticons in their starships and get ourselves fried or they'll have already left. We're going to need the element of surprise on our side".

Bulkhead punched his open palm in frustration but said nothing.

"What we need to do is transwarp to the Lost Planet", Optimus reasoned, "We can take Megatron unawares then and rescue Sari".

"Plus Cyclonus might be able to assist us without exposing himself to the other Decepticons that way", Arcee noted.

Optimus looked at Bulkhead, "You think you can rig up the space bridge to transwarp us to a remote corner of the galaxy like the Lost Planet?"

Bulkhead rubbed his chin and frowned thoughtfully, "I dunno. I'll have to take a look at the co-ordinates, but unless it's on its way to a black hole or something, shouldn't be too difficult".

"Good. You and Ratchet head back to base and see if you can work something out. The rest of you go with them", Optimus inhaled deeply, "I'm going to have a word with Cybertron Command, then go and explain the situation to the Professor".

* * *

"I'm bored", Sari declared, folding her arms across her chest.

The Decepticons didn't acknowledge her. They were busy operating the _Trypticon _as it steered away from the moon and into the cosmos. Slipstream, Soundwave, Blackout, Thundercracker and Skywarp were at the controls, while Megatron sat in the command chair on the bridge, flanked by Starscream, Lugnut and Blitzwing.

"We're ready for the co-ordinates, my liege", Slipstream said.

Megatron nodded and pressed a button on the command chair. A screen flipped out and Megatron tapped a code into it, pausing to ward the prying eyes of Starscream off with a glare.

"Oh please, _I _know where we're going", Starscream retorted, "Don't confuse me with the common herd, Megatron".

"Co-ordinates received", Soundwave droned from his station, "Plotting course. Course confirmed".

"Excellent", Megatron turned his chair around to look at Sari, who was contained behind him in a laser grid much like the one he had used to withhold her father in his underground lair, "We will soon be at our destination. I'm sorry you have to be restrained in this fashion, my dear, but your technological skills make you more than capable of sabotaging the ship. And I do not think you can be trusted just yet".

"Hmph", was Sari's indignant reply as she turned her back on him.

"Do we have to put up with this wretch?" lamented Starscream, "She's got such an attitude problem!"

"Remind you of anyone?" Slipstream whispered to Skywarp.

"You know full well that we must Miss Sumdac is of the utmost importance to our great Decepticon cause", Megatron answered Starscream, "And we shall secure what we need from her one way or another. Although your co-operation _would_ make the process remarkably smoother, child".

Sari looked over her shoulder and stuck her tongue out at him. Megatron took it in his stride, but Starscream was incensed. He raised his arm-mounted blaster, prompting Megatron to forcibly lower it.

"Miss Sumdac, you were not unsympathetic to my goals at our last meeting", crowed Megatron, "I remind you that I am not pursuing anything 'evil', as your Autobot friends would have you believe. I am seeking the restoration of my people, and if…"

"Yeah yeah yeah, Autobot tyranny, rightful homeworld, species going extinct, I got that", Sari didn't look impressed, using her hand as sock puppet to imitate Megatron talking, "You still kidnapped me. And blew up my school".

Lugnut thundered with rage at his leader's side, "Argh! Let me destroy her for her insolence, my liege!"

Megatron didn't answer him and continued to address Sari, "As you know full well it was Starscream, not I, who abducted you. And as he was acting without my knowledge I cannot take responsibility for his actions. Rest assured I would have obtained your consent before taking you off world".

"Really? Well, guess what? You don't have my consent, so turn this ship around and take me back home!" Sari shot back cheekily.

"I'm afraid that's impossible. You've gotten a rather negative impression of my intentions due to the bungled handling of Starscream, so I…"

"Oh come on, she's not that stupid!" Starscream snapped, "Why don't you just accept the fact that we were going to have to kidnap here either way and…aargh!"

He yelled as Lugnut clobbered him with one massive fist. Starscream kicked him in the crotchplate in petty retaliation. An argument quickly broke out, with the various Decepticons struggling with one another and yelling. Only Megatron, Cyclonus and Soundwave didn't get involved.

Sari watched the furious Decepticons arguing and shrugged her shoulders, "Man, you guys really need to give democracy a try".

His hands wrapped around Blitzwing's neck, Starscream looked over at her with a confounded expression on his face, "Demo-what-ecy?"

"Democracy", Megatron explained as he intertwined his fingers, "It is a system of government used by most human cultures. It emphasizes the opinion of the people expressed via elected officials".

Sari nodded, "That's right".

"It is a foolish system, mired by bureaucracy and the ridiculous opinions of the uneducated", Megatron went on, "Not even the Autobots are so absurd as to trust in true democracy. Their officials are all elected internally by governing bodies. Only organics would be naïve enough to put their faith in democracy".

"Yeah well, organics aren't the ones who've been fighting a civil war for tens of millions of years".

Starscream burst out laughing, "She's got you there!"

Scowling, Megatron leaned closer towards Sari, "You may think that observation is new and witty, but I…what's the matter now?"

He peered at her. She was hunched over, rubbing her stomach, which was making an odd noise.

"Well? Is there some kind of malfunction?" Megatron demanded to know.

"No, I'm hungry".

The Decepticons exchanged baffled looks.

"What's'hungry'?" asked Thundercracker.

"It's when you haven't eaten and your body tells you that you need to eat", Sari said, shaking her head, "Man, didn't you guys learn _anything _when you were looking after my Dad?"

"Ah yes, I remember!" rumbled Lugnut, "Professor Sumdac required the intake of organic fuel at regular intervals in order to keep functioning!"

"It was a most irritating task, collecting zis fuel for him", Blitzwing sighed.

"Ah. In my haste I have neglected to pick up such necessary supplies", Megatron admitted, "If you hadn't interfered, Starscream…"

The peculiar noise came from Sari's stomach again. Megatron massaged his temple thoughtfully.

"You're partially Cybertronian, Miss Sumdac. Can't you survive without these pitiful organic nutritional supplements?"

"Dunno, can't say I've ever tried", she grinned at him, "But you need me alive, right? And you don't want me starving to death or dying of thirst on the way, do you?"

Blackout squinted at her, "Thirst? We have plenty of oil".

"I can't drink oil, motor-brain!" Sari yelled, then looked thoughtful, "Though I can't say I've tried it. But I'm not going to, that'd be…eurgh!"

"Enough!" Megatron looked at Lugnut and Blitzwing, "You two will have to return to Earth and fetch the supplies Miss Sumdac will need, and catch up with us when possible".

Lugnut saluted enthusiastically, but Blitzwing looked deflated.

"Oh, and one more thing", Sari said, starting to hop from one foot to another, "I kinda need to use the little girl's room".

Megatron sank back into his command chair and groaned, "Oh, for spark's sake".

* * *

In his poorly-lit office, Captain Carmine Fanzone sat at his desk, clattering away at an ancient typewriter. He never used computers to write reports, insisting that he always managed to lose his saved data or was unable to print it off when he was finished.

But he wasn't overly fond of the typewriter either. He would have used a pencil and paper if City Hall hadn't told him that they couldn't understand his handwriting. And so he had hauled his ancient family typewriter out of the storage closet and placed it back in active service, though in truth it probably had more value as an antique than as a working tool.

Just as he reached the bottom of a page he pressed the wrong key and misspelt 'Nino Sexton' as 'Nino Seston'. With a growl he tore the useless page of text from the typewriter and crumpled it up into a ball.

"This is why I hate machines", he muttered, and tossed it deftly at a waste paper basket in the corner. It missed and rolled into a growing pile of waste paper.

He returned to his work, pausing only to swig from a now cold cup of coffee. The door opened; standing in the frame was a pretty, smartly dressed brunette woman in her early thirties. She looked around the room and wrinkled her nose in reproach: it was a mess of stacks of unwashed uniforms, empty food packaging, ancient coffee cups and stack after stack of papers.

Fanzone looked up from his desk, "Ahh, Miss Adrias. Take a seat", he gestured to a seat opposite him and resumed typing up his report.

Nikki Adrias picked her way carefully through the room, wary of stepping on anything or tipping over one of the colossal mountains of paper. Eventually she made it over to the chair and sat down, after first removing the empty coffee mug situated there.

Fanzone finished his report, pushed the typewriter aside and looked up, "Good to see ya, Nikki. What brings you here, the Mayor found a new dummy for his ventriloquist act?"

He chuckled to himself. In truth he liked Nikki. She was officially Mayor Edsel's press secretary, but in truth she did almost everything for the ageing, reclusive Mayor, from scheduling meetings with the city's sanitation committee to serving as his adviser in negotiations with alien robots over their lack of civil rights.

Everything that went to the Mayor went through her first, and that put her in a position of great power, but Fanzone had yet to see her use that power unfairly. She was a patient and highly skilled diplomat and one of the few bureaucrats the chief of police had any time for, though she could be a little stiff at times.

"Official business, I'm afraid", Adrias said, "The Mayor received a memo from Washington this afternoon".

"Oh? What now? I figured they were sticking to the whole 'alien robot quarantine' thing".

"They are, but the President's considering taking matters to another level".

Fanzone took a donut from a box on his desk and offered the box to Adrias. She declined with an upheld palm. He shrugged and chomped down on it noisily.

Adrias wiped the resultant crumbs off the lapel off her suit and cleared her throat, "Washington thinks it's important that a few select officials in Detroit know what is being undertaken. Please bear in mind that this is strictly confidential".

She was being unusually severe, Fanzone noted. He swallowed another mouthful of donut and quirked an eyebrow.

"Come on, ya know me better than that. 'Course I ain't going to say nuthin'. But get to the point, sweetheart".

She smiled a little, allowing her frosty demeanour to waver before resuming it, "The Pentagon is considering evacuating the city of Detroit".

Fanzone choked on his donut, spluttering and coughing. He pounded on his barrel chest to force it down and stared at her in amazement.

"What?! You can't be serious!"

"Completely, I'm afraid. The Pentagon believes that the situation is unsustainable, especially after the two most recent Decepticon attacks".

"The Autobots been doin' a pretty good job of keeping everyone safe so far. There hasn't been a single casualty!"

"So far", Adrias pursed her lips, "And we both know that we've been incredibly lucky in that regard. We're at the mercy of the Decepticons, Captain. People aren't safe here".

"It ain't been safe here ever since the world's most prolific criminals started popping up ta take advantage of the easy pickings!" Fanzone argued, standing up suddenly, "If people want to leave, then they got the choice as it is. And that's fine. But this city ain't dead. People aren't leaving. Wanna know why that is?"

Nikki Adrias didn't answer.

"'Cos people like it here!" Fanzone thumped his fist down on the table, "People like being caught up in the most exciting thing ta happen to Planet Earth. And as long as they're happy to stay here, who are we to argue with 'em?"

Adrias looked away, "It's beyond our control. Nothing's been confirmed yet, but I wanted you to know it's on the cards. If the situation escalates any further though I think it can be guaranteed".

Fanzone shook his head, "We gotta put our faith in Prime and the Autobots. I wouldn't say this to their faceplates, but they've never let us down before and I don't think they will now".

"That's not the view Washington has taken on the matter", she stood up and headed for the door, "I'm sorry, Captain. I've done everything I can, but it's out of our hands now".

Fanzone escorted her to the door, "Sure, I know how it is, Nikki. Keep me updated, will ya?"

She smiled and nodded, "Will do".

He closed the door after her and leant back on it, looking up at the dirty ceiling miserably, "Well, it's all in the hands of the machines now".

* * *

"I'm sorry, Professor. My team did everything it could but…we were outnumbered and too late".

Optimus had watched with grief as Sumdac took the news of Sari's abduction like a train wreck. He looked away awkwardly, across the city of Detroit from atop Sumdac Tower. The old scientist clasped his forehead and groaned.

"Oh Sari…my poor, sweet little Sari…"

"I'm sorry. I know I promised you we wouldn't let her fall into Decepticon hands. We failed, but I'm not going to stop there".

Sumdac didn't appear to notice.

"We think we know where Megatron went", Optimus said, "And we're going after him".

Sumdac looked up, "But…hasn't Megatron left the planet?"

"Yes. But we know where he's going, and we're prepared to follow him".

The old man's eyes widened, "You're going to leave Earth behind just to find Sari? I thank you for your concern of course, Optimus Prime, but will your superiors allow you to leave Earth unguarded?"

"Earth won't be unguarded. Sari's not the only one at risk here. I spoke with Cybertron Command earlier and they agreed that we can't allow Megatron the chance to repopulate his army".

"But…who will guard Earth while you're gone?"

Optimus was about to reply when a pulse from the space bridge flared out, whipping papers through the air and startling Sumdac. Shimmering transwarp energy bloomed just in front of the chevrons on the space bridge, and an enormous shape cast its shadow over the city.

Thousands of tons of sheer mechanical power hovered above Sumdac Tower; joints and servos creaked and groaned as the giant rose one arm in a salute to Optimus Prime.

"I. Am. Omega Supreme!"


	36. Points of view

Author's note: Thanks again for all the reviews, and thanks for sticking with this now insanely long fanfic. The end is at last in sight now.

* * *

Jim Forester, a scruffy teenager with an acne problem, sat at the Burger Bot 'drive thru' kiosk, staring glumly out the window. Although the city was well-lit as always, the sky above was pitch black. He hated night shifts. Especially since the automated service had broken down and customers had to drive up to the window to be served. Jim preferred to use the intercom and avoid having to meet the customers face to face.

Drumming his fingers on the counter, he wondered who exactly would want a burger at three in the morning. But, he reminded himself, there was always some random weirdo who surprised him.

His manager, Susan, was just yelling at him from the other room to shift his butt and look busy when he heard a vehicle approaching. He scooted forward on his chair and looked out of the window, waiting.

But as the vehicle drew closer Jim noticed something odd. He could hear an engine rumbling but it sounded strangely loud. And there was a clattering, clanking din that accompanied it.

To his astonishment and alarm a heavily armoured tank, complete with a twin-barrelled turret, rolled up to the window, its plated chassis not quite fitting in the narrow road and gouging holes in the side of the building as it came.

Jim trembled and stepped away from the window. He yelled in terror and turned to run when a voice came from the tank.

"**Stay where you are, insect! I require organic fuel and you vill serve me!**"

Jim froze in his tracks and turned around slowly, sweat running in rivers down his uniform. To illustrate its point the tank fired a round with its cannons. A car in the parking lot, which happened to belong to Jim, exploded.

"W-welcome to Burger Bot! Wh-what would you like, sir?" Jim quailed, returning to his post by the window.

"_Ooh, vait there! I have a list!_" the tank exclaimed in a differently pitched-voice, "_I know it's here somewhere_..._maybe I left it in my other _pocket…**You moron, you lost it!**..._Ooh you're so grouchy at zis time of night…oh, I found it! I found it!_"

Bizarrely, the tank appeared to clear its throat. By now Jim's colleagues had noticed the commotion and were looking over his shoulder in astonishment.

"**Bring me 200 Big Bot Burgers or face the consequences! **_Ooh and 200 servings of large fries pretty please! _**And 100 Robo Shakes or I shall crush you!**"

Behind Jim the night shift staff were already running back and forth in a state of panic, grabbing the burgers and fries and stuffing them into bags before placing them in a heap next to Jim. His manager was frantically stabbing straws into the plastic tops of milkshake cups.

Meanwhile the tank appeared to be studying the drive thru' menu, its turret rotating back and forth ever so slightly, "_Hmm…vat is a happy meal? I like ze sound of zat one! Ahahaha! But do you have any really really happy meals? _**Or any furious ones?!**"

Jim decided it was probably best not to reply as the growing mountain of fast food built up around him. He picked up the first few bags and tentatively passed them through the hatch, then stopped when he realized there was no-one to hand them to.

A whirring of moving mechanical parts sounded from the tank and an arm extended, reaching out an enormous black hand. As fast as Jim could place the bags and cups into the hand, the hand shovelled them into the open hatch of the tank turret.

"**Keep zem coming, meatbag! **_Oh, wait, no sauces?_"

Something shook the building and plaster fell in flakes from the ceiling. The sound of heavy footsteps came from the roof, followed by a booming voice.

"No time for that, Blitzwing! I have the portable sanitation device. Just hurry up and retrieve the fuel! We must rendezvous with the mighty Megatron as soon as possible!"

After a few short minutes that were witness to some spectacularly fast cooking and packaging, the enormous order was completed.

"H-h-how will you be paying, sir?" asked Jim, "Cash or credit?"

"_Put it on my tab!_" giggled the tank.

Abruptly the tank rolled on ahead with the clatter of its crawler tracks. Jim, feeling that he was pushing his luck, stuck his head out after it and watched as the tank converted into a jet and soared away into the night sky.

* * *

Bulkhead sat down on the makeshift couch in the Autobot base with an exasperated sigh. In his servos he was clutching a small device, cylindrical and marked like a miniature plasmadynamic thruster. The big Autobot turned it over in his servos, examining the readings that projected on the tiny screen.

Bumblebee walked into the room and yawned and stretched. Then he noticed Bulkhead at the couch and wandered over.

"Have you been up all night?" asked the yellow bot.

"Uh", was Bulkhead's short reply, busy as he was tinkering with the device.

"Prime said we're all gonna need plenty of rest", Bumblebee said, "It's not gonna be easy when we get to this Lost Planet-deely".

"We won't get there unless I finish this", Bulkhead answered, "And it's not easy to rig up a pocket-sized transwarp wave receiver, y'know. If I don't shake a servo we're gonna be too late".

"Oh", Bumblebee peered at the device, "How does it work?"

"Well, it has a plasmic stabilizer installed, and that's connected by a series of DKF4 cathode tubes to the…"

He looked up and noticed Bumblebee's utterly lost expression. He grinned.

"Alright, basically this thing latches onto transwarp waves transmitted from one source. In this case, the space bridge on top of Sumdac Tower. It'll warp us to wherever we set the co-ordinates on the space bridge. Or it will, if I can get it working right".

"Oh cool!" Bumblebee exclaimed, "But…how does it take us back home again?"

"Still working on that", Bulkhead admitted, "Give me some time, this thing's complicated".

"Morning boys", Arcee said, strolling past.

"Morning", they both replied.

"You'll get it working, big guy", Bumblebee said cheerfully, patting his larger friend on the shoulder, "No problem for a space bridge genius, right?"

Bulkhead rolled his optics good-naturedly and returned to his work.

Arcee stepped outside to take in the sights and sounds of morning in Detroit as she always did. However on this occasion she was greeted with a different sight.

The three Dinobots, who had slept overnight in an abandoned garage near the factory, were waiting for her, wagging their tails happily. Since they were going to be accompanying the Autobots on the mission to the Lost Planet, Optimus had said there was no point in them returning to Dinobot Island and had offered them accommodation.

"Me Grimlock pick these for you!" the transformer shouted.

In his fanged jaw he held the dying stalks of an old bush that he had apparently torn from a nearby garden.

"Pretty Lady Bot like pretty flowers last time!" Grimlock enthused.

"Oh...um…yes, thank you", Arcee took them reluctantly. She was beginning to wonder if she should tell them about Ratchet or not.

"Dinobots wanted to smash dumb Decepticons for Pretty Lady Bot! Me Grimlock smash more Decepticons than other Dinobots or Autobots! Pretty Lady Bot wait and see!"

At this Snarl and Swoop both leapt on their de facto leader and wrestled him to the ground. A brawl quickly broke out.

_Perhaps I'll keep quiet about Ratchet for now_, Arcee decided.

* * *

Sari walked along the dark passages of the _Trypticon_, her icy blue eyes taking in every detail. By her side marched Megatron, looming over her like a statue carved from the foundations of the earth.

"So, how long before you lock me back up again?" asked Sari.

"If you play fair by me, that won't be necessary", Megatron said sternly, "I wish to talk with you in private for a few cycles. Just follow me, child".

"Sure, no problem".

She took a few more steps then dropped to her knees, doubling over and clutching at her stomach. She groaned and whimpered.

Megatron stopped immediately, "I realize you are hungry, but I am quite confident that Lugnut and Blitzwing will return soon with the necessary nutritional intake for you. I do not think that you are quite as desperate as you appear to be, though. Professor Sumdac sometimes showed no appetite for quite a few solar cycles while in my care".

"But I didn't eat all day yesterday while I was in school", Sari winced, "I'm starving!"

The Decepticon hesitated, "If the situation is that dire then perhaps I can turn the ship around and head back for Lugnut and Blitzwing. Of course it will mean – "

Sari leapt up and transformed to her robot mode, her fair features disappearing behind her Cybertronian mask. She raised one hand and fired a pulse of energy at Megatron's face.

His reactions were too quick. He raised his hand above his face and the energy ball detonated harmlessly on his open palm.

It didn't matter. It had provided a distraction and that was all Sari needed. She ran back the way she had come and turned into a corner, dashing down corridor after corridor. When she was certain she was standing by a hull she fired a blast at it. The metal dented and burned but did not disintegrate.

"Slag", she growled. She could hear the footsteps of Megatron approaching behind her.

Opening both palms, she fired multiple pulses at the hull. The metal blackened and buckled, weakening. If she could just keep it up for a little longer…

Megatron appeared from around the corner and swooped to grab her. Again he was too quick for her. His strong fingers wrapped around her and held her pinned as he lifted her up to glare at her.

"Let go!" she cried, "Let go of me, you creep!"

She managed to wriggle one arm free and she started to launch energy pulses at his chest plate in a futile gesture.

"Consider what you are attempting a little more carefully, Miss Sumdac", he said calmly, his rich voice reverberating through her body at such a close proximity, "You attempt to escape, but where would you go? You do not have your jet pack with you and even if you did it would be incapable of making the flight back to Earth. You will achieve nothing by escaping into the endless void of space".

"I don't care!" she cried bitterly from beneath her helmet, "I just want to be away from _you_! Let go!"

She managed to manoeuvre her free hand to fire a blast at his head. It struck him on the upper lip.

His optics narrowed and she could hear the sharp intake of air as he inhaled in anger. She stopped struggling.

"It will be my turn to get angry soon, Miss Sumdac", the Decepticon warned, "And then you will learn that it does not pay to push your luck with Megatron!"

She trembled and shrank back a little, but managed to maintain her composure and resist the urge to cower. He appeared to calm down as well and relaxed his grip a little.

"I strongly urge co-operation for now at least, Miss Sumdac. It will make the time we spend together a lot more tolerable for both of us".

She nodded.

He knelt down and put her back on her feet. She transformed back into her organic mode. For a moment he studied her, transfixed by the metamorphosis.

"Fascinating", he said quietly, "Absolutely fascinating. Just what are you, my dear?"

She felt vulnerable under his gaze. It seemed quite a while before he stood back up and resumed his march. Left with little choice, she followed him.

Soon they arrived at what appeared to be an officer's room that Megatron had commandeered for the duration of the starship's voyage. He gently picked Sari up and sat down on a Decepticon-sized command chair, placing Sari down on the arm rest next to him. The door closed automatically behind them.

"Well", Megatron said.

"Yeah. 'Well'".

"I understand your anger, Miss Sumdac, but I beg you to see the situation from another angle. Imagine for a moment that your species was doomed to a slow extinction. Wouldn't you be willing to do anything to prevent that demise?"

"Hah! Well, that's the thing", Sari smiled without humour, "I don't _have_ a species. I'm one of a kind".

"Yes, a vexing situation to be in indeed, for anyone. But why is it that you resent me so much, Miss Sumdac?"

"Um…duh, why do you think! You kidnapped my Dad! You tested your clones of Omega Supreme on Detroit!"

"I am willing to make any sacrifice in the name of the Decepticon cause. Even if it means forsaking my feelings regarding the treatment of innocents in wartime. I had no choice but to make use of your father's unique talents and to take drastic action to ensure my prototype clones would be capable of capturing Cybertron. I am not proud of these actions, but much must be forsaken in war. Usually one's principles go first".

Sari looked puzzled, "So…you really do all this…just for your buds? Not for yourself?"

"Precisely", Megatron said severely, "As long as I process code I shall act towards no goal other than the restoration of the Decepticons to glory. My comrades are everything to me. Alone we are but futile cogs, but together we are one great machine".

The young girl ran her fingers through her hair and let out a frustrated groan. Megatron's talk of selfless co-operation was beginning to sound rather similar to Optimus' speeches. Was it possible that he was simply a somewhat misunderstood fanatic? After all, as she had heard it said, one man's terrorist was another man's freedom fighter.

"I don't know what you want from me, Megatron", she said eventually, "But I'm not going to trust you. You've tried to kill my friends".

He nodded, "Yes, and they've tried to destroy me also. We are warriors on opposing sides in a great war. I would expect them to do no less. But rest assured I hold nothing personal against them. In fact I find them to be rather rare examples of truly devoted and courageous Autobots, worthy of respect and honour".

She looked up at him, "Really?"

"Certainly. Understand that I am not dedicated to the destruction of all Autobots. That would be…evil. It is the traditionalist, corrupt system ruled by aloof self-serving politicians that I wish to topple. When the Decepticons are restored I shall not exile the Autobots as they have done to us. Some exceptional Autobots will even be offered positions of power, such as your friends. Assuming of course that they can swallow their pride and accept the truth".

Almost under her breath she said, "And what is that?"

"The truth?" he rose off the chair and looked away, "The truth, Miss Sumdac, is that the Decepticons are not monsters. Nor are we evil. We are determined and ruthless, but so too are your Autobot friends. I wish you to accept that".

"Why? What do you want from me?"

"Nothing as such, child. Except that I wish for you to trust me. As long as you are in my care you will come to no harm. Do not think of me as your enemy. Think of me as your guardian. And just trust me, I beg of you".

He sounded hoarse, almost as if his voice would give out. There was an earnest, urging quality to his voice that Sari had not witnessed before. Tears welled up in her eyes. She was deeply, unfathomably confused.

The words of her best friend Bumblebee echoed in her mind.

_Don't listen to him! He's __lying__. It's the whole Decepticon deal. It's what they do._

But Megatron didn't sound like he was lying. And it had not escaped Sari's attention that even her best friends never seemed to consider negotiating with the Decepticons an option. It was always 'destroy or be destroyed'.

Maybe the Decepticons were misunderstood. Just maybe. She did not think ill of her friend's judgement, but she knew what the leaders on Cybertron were like. They would need the Autobots to believe the Decepticons were monsters in order to conduct war against them. Maybe her friends were simply misinformed.

"Okay", she mumbled, reaching out to touch the Decepticon Lord on the hand, "I'll trust you".

Megatron nodded and fixed his gaze on her, "And in return I shall trust you. You are free to roam the ship as you see fit, but I recommend you keep your distance from Starscream".

"That's okay", she scooted off the arm of the chair and landed with superhuman grace by Megatron's massive foot, "I can take care of myself".

She headed for the door.

"Of that I have no doubt", Megatron said as he took his seat again, "Miss Sumdac, you have my thanks".

She stopped by the door and turned to half-smile at him, "Sure".

The door opened, she left and it closed again, leaving Megatron alone. He sat in the darkness, consumed with his own thoughts.

Very slowly, a devious smile played across his lips.

* * *

"Alright, I got it! I got it I got it!"

It was late afternoon in the Autobot base. Bulkhead hadn't moved from his position on the couch all day except to borrow an old tool from Ratchet's room as he worked ceaselessly on the device in his servos.

Optimus, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Jazz and Arcee came running to see what all the fuss was about. Bulkhead was performing an ungainly dance in the middle of the room, holding up the cylindrical device in his hands and hollering enthusiastically.

"What have you got, exactly?" asked Optimus.

Bulkhead stopped before him and held out the small mechanism, "This, boss-bot, is what I call a Directed Transwarp Extender. DTE for short. This baby is gonna solve all of our problems!"

He held it up proudly. The Autobots looked at the unremarkable device, its significance utterly lost on them.

With a sigh, Bulkhead explained, "This'll absorb the transwarp waves emitted from the space bridge and warp us to wherever the co-ordinates for the space bridge are set to".

"So?" Ratchet grunted, "What's the point in that? The space bridge can do that fine on its own".

"Sorta. A space bridge needs a transwarp signal from the destination in order to work. This thing doesn't. What's more, a space bridge can't bring you back", Bulkhead pointed out, "This thing will send a receiving code back to the space bridge on Earth and activate it. We'll be able to transwarp ourselves back!"

Ratchet blinked, then nodded, "Alright, colour me impressed, kid".

"Nice work Bulkhead", Optimus agreed, "Is there anything else you need to do to it?"

"Yeah, I need to actually set the code to correspond with the space bridge", he looked up thoughtfully, "Problem is this thing's only gonna emit a transwarp field up to about 50 meters".

"If we get split up that's gonna be bad news", Jazz said.

"Any chance you can make a few more of those, Bulkhead?" asked Optimus.

"I think so. I should go make sure it connects to the space bridge first, then I'll get to work on some more. It should be pretty easy now that I know what I'm doing".

"Good. Let's go the space bridge and see if we can get it working", Optimus said, "And we need to have a word with Omega Supreme. I think he's scaring the locals a little".

* * *

Sari sat on a control console in the _Trypticon's _bridge, her swinging legs far from the floor. She wasn't sure how long exactly she had been onboard now, but it must have been about two days. It was about one day since Megatron had given her the freedom to roam the ship at least.

There wasn't a lot to do onboard. Blitzwing and Lugnut hadn't returned yet with food and water for her, but she had discovered a remarkable resilience to the requirements of the organic half of her body. Another handy talent she had discovered quite by accident. Cyclonus had found a little clean water for her to drink in the maintenance storage room, but Sari had barely drunk any of it.

By and large the Decepticons had ignored her for the past day, except for Megatron and Cyclonus, both of whom seemed very eager to please her. Soundwave, her one-time nemesis, politely kept out of her way. Starscream, Slipstream and Thundercracker were derisive and insulting but also avoided her, presumably to avoid incurring the wrath of Megatron. Skywarp seemed incredibly wary in her presence, while she wasn't sure the lumbering Blackout even knew she existed.

For the most part she was left to her own devices. She could have tried to escape, but she was mindful of Megatron's warning about the vast depths of space and also she was compelled to put her faith in him, for now at least.

She listened with amusement to Starscream and Slipstream arguing by the control panel.

"Megatron's reasons for making me second-in-command again are none of your business!" Starscream snapped at his femmebot counterpart, "But I should think they're pretty obvious. My intellect, my skill in combat, my dazzling charisma…"

"Hah!" Slipstream snorted, "I'm not stupid, you know. And neither's Megatron. You gotta some sort of hold on him, don't you? There's no other reasons he'd have let you live otherwise".

"Actually no", grinned Starscream slyly, "I tried that, but it didn't work. It's just pure talent that's convinced Megatron to keep me around. Honestly. You can ask him yourself".

"Don't think I won't. There's no way Megatron would be that stupid…"

The door opened and Megatron strode in. Starscream and Slipstream stood to attention and fell silent.

"Any word from Lugnut and Blitzwing?" asked the Decepticon leader.

"They've just made it past the Benzuli Expanse, my liege", Starscream said.

"Then we won't stop for them. They'll have to catch up when we get to our destination", Megatron said, mostly to himself.

"And when will that be?" asked Sari.

Megatron raised his arm and pointed out of the viz-screen. A dark planet, composed of great expanses of water and continents in a composition not too dissimilar to Earth, was in full view and drawing near rapidly.

"About twenty cycles", Megatron smiled slightly, then turned to bark orders at Starscream, "Begin landing preparations. Touch down at co-ordinates 41187. All Decepticons are to remain with the ship while I investigate first. That goes for you too, Miss Sumdac".

Sari looked indignant, "What's the matter, I thought you said I could take care of myself?"

"Far from it. But I alone have experience dealing with the Quintessons", Megatron replied.

He left to prepare himself. Starscream smirked wickedly.

"So, I _was_ right. That's the Lost Planet, base of the Quintesson technorganic experiments".

"And my birthplace", Sari whispered, unheard by the others.

* * *

Megatron knew something was wrong as he walked through the corridors of the Quintesson facility. The Quintessons, who were able to see in many different forms of ultraviolet light unobserved to Cybertronians, always had blazing white lights on in their bare, sterilised facilities.

But most of the lights that Megatron walked past were inactive. Only a few lit the way for him as he advanced towards the laboratories he knew were further on ahead. He hadn't been to the facility for millennia, but he knew the way well.

He did not move with great caution, relying on his instincts and reactions to save him in the event of a trap. He wasn't sure why the Quintessons would betray him, but he had always considered it a possibility. Doubtless they thought they could lurk in the shadows and pick him off discreetly. He would show them the error of their ways if they attempted that.

The laboratory door awaited him up ahead. He primed his fusion cannon and stepped through.

There were no lights on. At first Megatron could see nothing. He stepped forward.

His right foot came down on something that cracked beneath his weight. He looked down and, as his optical sensors adjusted to take in the minimal light, he could see the shattered shell of a Quintesson. Another lay nearby. And another. And a dozen more.

He reached out to touch the wall to steady himself as he walked forward. His hand came away dripping with stinking, pale Quintesson mech fluid.

It looked like there wasn't a single Quintesson left alive within the facility. As he studied the gruesome contents of his hand he heard noises. Something was moving to his left.

He wheeled about and raised his fusion cannon. More noises. To his right this time. He pivoted about and peered into the darkness.

More noise, this time coming from both left and right. Two shadows darted towards him. They struck him hard and he stumbled.

Unworldly shrieking came from the two assailants as they grappled with him, trying to pull him to the floor. He struggled and wrestled with them, but he was unable to bring his fusion cannon or his swords to bear against them.

Sudden stabbing pain screamed through his right arm. The pain was so severe it sickened him and nearly toppled him over. It was far beyond any mere physical trauma he had experienced before. Already his right arm was beginning to go numb as the sensors in it went offline. But he wasn't about to succumb just yet.

Whatever manic creature that was savaging his left arm received a kick that sent it tumbling away with a howl.

Even as he fought for survival Megatron tried to discover the identity of his attacker, _Quintesson? No, impossible. No Quintesson could move that fast, or make such noise._

With his left arm free, he swung his fist into the creature that was still clamped onto his right arm. It hissed but did not let go. He struck at it again and again, and he felt its grip weaken as he pummelled it.

"You'll regret this, I assure you", he growled into the darkness.

The crushing power suddenly released his right arm, although the excruciating pain did not.

The creature spoke, "Slag, what are _you_ doing here? I mean…Megatron, my liege!"

Megatron cocked his eyebrow, understanding suddenly, "Well, what a surprise".

The other attacker was rushing forward again with a scream. Megatron faced it.

"Wait!" the first creature cried out, "Stop!"

A light flicked on suddenly, blinding Megatron. When at last his vision had returned to him two strange creatures were standing before him.

One was a nightmarish spider, complete with eight bladed legs, a bulging abdomen and a fanged head. Its hide was purple and black, and its five red eyes stared out of a golden and black head. The arachnid was half as tall as him.

Hovering next to it was an even larger wasp, with black stripes on toxic green and bulging purple eyes in a hideous head. It chattered and buzzed incessantly and twitched with nervous energy.

Megatron raised his right arm and looked at the two puncture wounds cut into his armour, "I should have realized it was your cyber-venom crippling my body, Blackarachnia".


	37. Words like spider webs

Author's note: Sorry for the late update. The 5 day schedule may have to be revised. In other news, cover art for the 2nd AllSpark Almanac unveiled! And a possible continuation of TFA in comic form! Wonder if it'll share any similarities to my fanfic?

Anyway, on with the show.

* * *

Blackarachnia scuttled backwards a few steps in her gangly spider mode, never taking her eyes off Megatron, "Sorry, didn't know it was you".

"And speaking of not knowing who people are", Megatron looked at the twitching, buzzing technorganic wasp hovering before him, "What is this?"

"Wazzzpinator to you, ugly-bot!" snarled the insect in a warped, monstrous voice, "Wazzzpinator squish ugly-bot!"

"I wouldn't", Blackarachnia said quickly, "Are you injured, boss?"

"That's 'Lord Megatron', Officer Blackarachnia", Megatron said pointedly, "My systems are already working to remove the cyber-venom in my circuitry. It will take more than your toxin to give me cause for concern. Now, what are you doing in this classified facility, and what have you done to my Quintesson allies?"

"Wazzzpinator squished five faces!" snapped Waspinator.

He transformed into what Megatron assumed was a robot mode, but it was difficult to be sure. It was a freakish fusion of wasp and Cybertronian robot, a far more obvious merging of technological and organic than Sari Sumdac. Glistening green skin and glinting green alloy both covered his body. A fearsome head with gruesome mandibles and purple optics craned out in front from a striped neck. Slight but powerful wings angled out of his shoulders, and he stood on two multi-jointed legs. A pair of powerful, clawed arms projected from the torso, and a second, smaller pair was positioned by the abdomen.

He was tall enough to dwarf all but the largest of Autobots, and his broad shoulders, sinewy limbs and toothy mandibles hinted at his power. Megatron studied him curiously for a moment, never letting his guard down.

"Five faces find Wazzzpinator and Spider Bot. Take them here. But Wazzpinator and Spider Bot ezzzcape and squish them!" ranted Waspinator, wriggling his secondary arms in a display of fury.

Megatron was about to ask Blackarachnia to verify Waspinator's claim when the door behind him opened and someone walked in.

Blackarachnia ogled the newcomer with her arachnid eyes and groaned, "Oh, please tell me you're joking".

Starscream stopped in his tracks and stared at her, "What are you doing here?"

"That's what I was just about to say", Blackarachnia answered.

"As well as I", Megatron rounded on Starscream, "I told you to remain on the ship".

"Yeah well, you were gone a while and it didn't look like there were any Quintessons left online in the building. So I figured I'd better come and look after your shiny metal chassis".

Blackarachnia snorted, "Since when do you look out for Megatron's health?"

"Ever since he planted an explosive…you know what, never mind. More importantly, what the slag are you doing here, and who is this freak?" barked Starscream, pointing at Waspinator.

Blackarachnia sighed, "Ugh. I guess I'd better start my story from the beginning".

"Can't you transform into your robot mode?" asked Starscream, "Looking at those organic fangs of yours scrambles my circuitry".

"I'd really rather not", replied Blackarachnia curtly.

"Oh, don't be shy", Starscream mocked.

"Slag off, fly-bot".

"Just transform, Blackarachnia", Megatron growled.

Reluctantly she did in a whirl of retracting limbs and shifting body parts. She stood before them, a unique twinning of sensual beauty and grotesque repulsiveness. Her body was curvaceous and exotic, highly appealing to the optics of a male Cybertronian. But it also sported organic features that disgusted most, such as a layer of purple flesh and spear-like limbs that thrust over her shoulders.

Megatron realized the reason Blackarachnia had been reluctant to transform to her robot form. Her head was normally concealed beneath a golden helmet. But it was absent, revealing her true face to the world – a raw blend of robotics and organic tissue, a gruesome mesh of arachnid flesh, fangs and four red optics.

Starscream recoiled, "Oh, oh oh urgh! That's just disgusting! I think I'm going to blow a gasket!"

Blackarachnia shifted and looked away, "Thanks for that".

"Oh…urgh…spark, just look at you!" spat Starscream, covering his optics with his pointed fingers, "Can't we just slag her?"

Megatron was unfazed by Blackarachnia's appearance. It was nothing he hadn't seen before.

"Enough, you strutless melodramatic", he growled, gripping Starscream by the face and shoving him away to crash against the wall, "Continue your explanation, Blackarachnia".

"Sure. To cut a long story short, me and my good friend Wasp here…"

"It not Wasp anymore! It Wazzzpinator! And Szzpider Bot not Wazzzpinator friend!" the hulking technorganic insect bellowed, "Spider Bot use Wazzzpinator! Wazzzpinator not forget! Not forgive!"

"Eheh", Blackarachnia edged away from him slightly but continued addressing Megatron, "Well, as I was saying, me and Wasp were involved in a little transwarp accident as a result of Autobot interference".

"Transwarp? How did that happen?" wondered Megatron.

"I was testing out a theory of mine. If transwarp waves can be used to transport matter across space, could it be used to transport matter into matter? To splice it and fuse it", she sneered, "Turns out the answer's yes. And Waspinator here is the result of that success".

"What about the accident?" said Starscream, squinting to avoid looking directly at Blackarachnia.

"The transwarp energy in his body went critical and overloaded. It beamed us across the galaxy. And here we are".

"Well, that's a pretty massive coincidence", Starscream scoffed, "You expect us to believe that you just _happened _to wind up on exactly the same planet we were heading to?"

Blackarachnia opened her mouth to protest, but Megatron interrupted, "It's no coincidence. The Quintessons used similar transwarp-based methods in their attempts to fuse Cybertronians and organics. The transwarp field on this planet must have linked with the transwarp energy being emitted from 'Waspinator', creating a sort of technorganic space bridge effect. What happened after you appeared here, Blackarachnia?"

The technorganic femmebot hesitated, "Well, we woke up in the middle of a jungle hundreds of miles from here. There were so signs of civilisation except for the readings for this facility. So we headed this way.

"It wasn't long before the Quintessons found us. We hid from them for deca cycles, always running and hiding rather than fighting, but in the end they caught up with us and brought us here.

"They were going to experiment on us, take us apart and see how we worked. Luckily they underestimated us. We broke out".

"And then we squished five faces!" Waspinator said, "Make them pay for catching Wazzzpinator and poking and prodding. Make them _squish_".

Megatron and Starscream surveyed the carnage impassively, the dripping mech fluid, the torn bodies, the heaps of crushed Quintessons.

"These were my allies", Megatron announced, "Of sorts. I had a use for them, at least. Their work here was vital to me".

"Where is 'here' anyway?" asked Blackarachnia, determined to distract Megatron from the matter of his slaughtered allies, "It's not what I'd call a 'normal' organic planet".

"It wouldn't be after what the Quintessons have done to it", Megatron replied, "For millennia they have attempted to create self-forming sparks via the merging of Cybertronian bodies and other bodies".

Blackarachnia's four optics widened, "You don't mean…"

"Yes, the greatest results achieved were from the merging of the cybernetic and the organic. And so they scoured the galaxy looking for organics that would be compatible with Cybertronian systems. They carried out unique breeding programmes and populated this planet with creatures from every corner of known space for harvesting".

"Well, that explains a lot", murmured Blackarachnia, "On the way here we came across Dromedonian shrikebats, Femaxian Gilasharks and a heap of vertebrates from Earth to name a few. I figured we'd wound up in an interplanetary zoo".

"Close, but no sparkplug", Megatron looked around at the butchered Quintessons, "So, not a single Quintesson survived?"

Waspinator stepped forward proudly, "Wazzzpinator make sure they not survive! Hunt them all down and make them squish!"

Blackarachnia looked nervous. Starscream went to his leader's side.

"Oh, you've really done it now, eight legs!" he smirked, "It just so happened we needed those freaks for our great Decepticon cause!"

"And I don't take kindly to desertion", Megatron said, his optics narrowing threateningly, "Don't think I was unaware of your presence on Earth, Blackarachnia. You hid from your fellows and your commander in order to pursue your own goals".

He looked at her and Waspinator, and they shrank back from his gaze.

"Hope for your sake that I can find use for both of you".

* * *

"How much longer me Grimlock got to wait?" growled the Dinobot, angrily folding his arms across his chest and casting an unimpressed look over at Bulkhead and Sumdac as they tweaked with the space bridge's settings, "Me Grimlock told to bash Decepticons long time ago. Where are they?"

"It won't be long now", Optimus assured him. The Autobots had all assembled on the roof of Sumdac Tower, ready to set off for the Lost Planet. The co-ordinates for the space bridge were set and the DTEs were calibrated with the space bridge itself. Only a few last cycle checks remained to be done by the pedantic Bulkhead and equally picky Professor Sumdac.

Ratchet approached Optimus, "Alright, I've made sure Omega Supreme knows his job. He's to remain by Sumdac Tower until we return and only leave in the event of Decepticon attacks".

"Good. And he knows about minimizing collateral damage?"

"Yeah, I've told him to use his weapons only as a last resort. His size should see the 'Cons off anyway", Ratchet grunted, "Oh, here he comes now".

Omega Supreme dropped like a thunderbolt out of the sky, landing in a perfect salute next to Sumdac Tower. The Autobots looked over the edge of the tower at him in awe.

"Hmph. Him not so tough", Grimlock snorted.

"We're ready, boss-bot", Bulkhead announced, "Or as ready as we're ever gonna be. Really we should field-test this thing over a four deca cycle period…"

"Um, hello? We're late as it is, numb nodes!" Bumblebee said.

"We're just going to have to trust to luck", Optimus took one of the three DTEs from Bulkhead and looked at it, "So, the long range communicator's set up? And we've got the co-ordinates set for the planet, right?"

"Yes to both", replied Bulkhead proudly.

"Um, one problemo cool cats", Jazz spoke up, "We got the co-ordinates for the planet down, but we don't have a hot rod's idea where on that muckball the Big Meg's pad is. If we're low on time we can't waste it cruising across an entire planet if we get it wrong".

Optimus considered this, "I'll go first. I should be able to locate the Decepticon's energy signals and transmit more accurate co-ordinates back to you. I'll be able to cover ground the fastest since I'm the only one who can fly".

"Sounds good", Jazz nodded.

"Here, I better show you how to use that thing", Bulkhead stepped towards Optimus.

"In a moment. I just need to run through everything quickly", Optimus stepped aside and faced his Autobots. Recognizing his formal stance, they lined up and waited to receive orders, Dinobots included.

Optimus inhaled deeply and wiped his brow. He was nervous, and rightfully so. The magnitude of what they were undertaking had only just caught up with him. This was their most daring move against the Decepticons so far. Up until now they had only reacted to their enemy's moves. Now they were seizing the initiative. It was a gamble with a terrible price to pay if they got it wrong.

But they had to risk it. They couldn't let Sari fall prey to Megatron and whatever it was he had in store for her.

Aloud he said, "Autobots, we're going into unknown territory behind enemy lines. We have no idea awaits us on this alien world. All we do know is that Megatron and his followers stand between us and our comrade and friend – Sari".

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sumdac wrap his arms around himself and look away at the mention of his daughter.

The Autobot continued his speech, "Although we're heading into enemy territory, the Decepticons won't be aware that we're coming. And we need to keep it that way. Remember this is a rescue operation, not a pitched battle. We go in, get Sari out of there and get straight back out again. If we're lucky we won't even have to fight".

Grimlock reared up to speak out in protest but Optimus cut him off first.

"But that's very unlikely. If and when we engage the Decepticons, remember our mission – to get Sari away from them, not to destroy them. Everyone clear on that?"

The Autobots variously saluted and nodded.

"Alright. Good luck everyone. I'm going to transwarp ahead now and transmit more accurate co-ordinates back to you. Bulkhead, give me a hand with this thing".

Bulkhead walked over to him and gave him brief but clear instructions on how to use the DTE. Optimus moved away from the others and activated the device.

The space bridge whined and whirred as it went to work. Transwarp energy flickered and glittered, but instead of emerging from the space bridge, it seeped out of the DTE until it engulfed Optimus.

Just before he vanished from the view of his fellow Autobots, he smiled and said, "See you on the other side".

Lightning crackled before his optics and his circuits were charged with unfathomable energy as he was transwarped across solar system and vast depths of space, halfway across the galaxy.

It was not a new sensation, but startling nonetheless. It was difficult to say how much time passed from entering the transwarp field on Earth and exiting it at the destination. It was almost nothing, Bulkhead had told him, but it felt like at least half a mega cycle to Optimus.

Rippling blue waves of transwarp energy faded away. He found himself standing on a mat of thick green vegetation, with moisture rising rapidly around his stabilizing servos. He looked around.

He was surrounded on all sides by rows of lush-looking trees, most of them towering several times over his height. The climate looked tropical. The sky was a dusky yellow, with a single distant star lighting it. Water dripped off the strangely shaped leaves and bizarre cries echoed from the trees.

Optimus surveyed the alien jungle with trepidation. He was just beginning to contemplate the enormity of the task ahead of him when he noticed he was sinking.

He looked down and saw that his stabilizing servos had broken through a thick layer of aquatic plant life and that he was in fact standing in a swamp. Mud and water swelled up around him and he discovered, to his irritation, that he was stuck fast.

A splash nearby warned him to look around. An arrow shaped ripple heralded the approach of something just below the surface of the swamp. Optimus managed to wrench one foot free, then the other, and turn around to face it. He gripped his axe and awaited the attack.

As it got to within twenty meters of him the ripples stopped and the creature surfaced. Optimus recognized it as a species of fish known as a saberback from the aquatic world of Ghennix. He breathed a sigh of relief. Although large and powerful, about fifteen feet long with a long sinuous body and razor-tipped teeth, it was no threat to an Autobot.

The saberback knew it too. It thrashed its eel-like body and knifed away through the water, curiosity satisfied.

It got about ten meters before the water erupted around it. The water frothed and foamed and Optimus saw to his amazement that the saberback was in the toothy jaws of an equally-sized but more powerful predator.

It was a crocodile, an Earth creature that Optimus had seen Prowl studying from time to time when he watched nature documentaries on the television. Prowl had admired the reptiles for their ability to remain hidden until the last crucial moment before they unleashed a devastating attack on their prey. Now Optimus was watching the real thing.

_But this isn't right_, Optimus thought as he watched the crocodile dismember its victim, _what are an animal from Earth and an animal from Ghennix doing on Falkon V_? Ratchet had told him the planet's ecosystem was documented as being 'unremarkable'.

So far there was plenty Optimus could remark on. But he didn't have time to wonder about the unusual fauna. He pried himself free from the muck again and took to the air. Hovering above the jungle, he performed a sensor sweep of his surroundings. There wasn't a hint of a Decepticon energy signature. He expanded the range and got the same results. He widened his search.

Eventually his systems warned him that multiple Decepticons were located approximately 1,500 miles to the west. According to what Ratchet had told him, that was about one-third of the planet's circumference away. It would take him about six hours to get there.

He groaned in frustration. But there was little he could do about it. With no time to waste he soared away to the west, tapping co-ordinates into the DTE as he went. Along with the co-ordinates he sent instructions to his Autobots to delay their transwarp for a few more hours. There was no point in them spending any more time in the spark-forsaken jungles than they had to.

* * *

Blackarachnia stood alone in the armoury of the _Trypticon_. The _Trypticon _was a fairly standard Decepticon warship, much like the _Twilight_. The _Twilight _was the abandoned ship that her, Optimus and Sentinel had been searching for on Archa Seven on that fateful day.

Determined not to get distracted, Blackarachnia looked over the array of murderous weapons and replacement armour. She craned her neck to peer at a row of helmets. She found what she was looking for and picked it up.

A black helmet, wrapped and fastened with golden plates that formed the cheekguards, nosebridge, optic guards and a small crest with a red symbol inscribed onto it. It was identical to the one she had found onboard the _Twilight_ and donned for over a thousand stellar cycles. But that was hardly surprising. Most Decepticon warships with equipped with some standardized weapons, armour and upgrades.

Blackarachnia looked at her reflection in the golden trimmings of the helmet. The freakish face that stared back at her repulsed her. Her left fist clenched involuntarily. She was willing to do anything, _anything_, to free herself of her loathsome organic contamination. Not a cycle went by when she didn't curse her very own abominable existence.

_You should have gone offline_.

Sentinel's words stung. They shouldn't have. Why would she care what Sentinel thought of her anymore? But for some reason the venom in his voice and the steely glint in his optics haunted her.

Maybe he was right. It would have been a lot simpler for her and everyone else if she had just perished. Then she would never have had to endure each agonizing moment, knowing that she was a freak like no other, hell-bent on a probably unobtainable goal of regaining her old self.

Or her old form at least. She was never again going to be the same cheerful, somewhat sarcastic but good-natured Elita 1 again. She had been through far too much to simply pick up her old life again. Far too much. Centuries of solitude, centuries more of fear and distrust from her new comrades and a deal with the devil, Megatron himself.

As an Autobot cadet Megatron had always been little more than a legend to her. There were rumours he was still online, Autobot veterans insisted he was anything but a legend and there was even a combat training simulation that gave Autobot cadets a chance to test themselves against the bot himself, but to Elita Megatron had been as far removed from reality as Galvatron or Bludgeon or any of the other ancient Decepticon leaders.

Elita had hoped to enter the Autobot Academy not for adventure or glory in battle but for the pursuit of knowledge. Unusual circumstances had played a part too. She had intended to pursue a career in the Ministry of Science after graduating from Autobot Boot Camp, but to her surprise she had graduated with such high results that she was eligible to enter the Autobot Academy.

The Autobot Academy boasted far more advanced training and teaching than Boot Camp. It was intended to train Autobots in preparation for joining the Elite Guard, and that had been the aspiration of most of her colleagues. But there were also other paths it could place a young Autobot on. After achieving the rank of Minor in the Elite Guard one could apply to become a researcher in one of Cybertron's several universities, after completing one short exam. In essence it was a shortcut to her goal of becoming one of Cybertron's top scientists.

Science had always been Elita 1's passion. As a youngster she had always been intrigued by the way things worked, whether it was the moulding process for protoforms or the cooling system for the Cybertronian Defence Cannons. The AllSpark fascinated her, and before she had even finished Boot Camp she had completed a thesis on how better to extract the precious energy remaining in Vector Sigma.

But somewhere between her outstanding graduation results from Boot Camp and the thrill of Autobot Academy missions, she had lost sight of her goal. She found herself enjoying the prestige of being an Academy Bot and the challenge of undergoing exciting training missions on mysterious planets.

And she enjoyed the time she spent with her friends - Sentinel and Optimus mainly, but there were others too. She didn't want to become separated from them, and that was certain to happen once she joined the Ministry of Science.

So she had delayed taking the Minor Graduation Exam, turning down the opportunity time after time and remaining a cadet. Her senior officers had urged her to progress with her career but she was simply too busy enjoying herself to take the matter seriously.

Then it happened. The organic planet of Archa Seven, the Decepticon warship, the energon, the spiders…the desertion. They had left her behind to the mercies of the organic monsters. In the gloom of the caves 'the accident' had occurred.

For one hundred stellar cycles Elita 1, now calling herself Blackarachnia, had been left to lurk in the caverns of Archa Seven, terrorizing even the alien spiders that had initially frightened her. Onboard the _Twilight_ she had found an old discarded Decepticon helmet that she took to hide her freakish appearance from even herself. Decades of utter silence, left alone with her own thoughts, had driven the once perky young Autobot to the brink of insanity.

The Decepticons had ended her solitude. Megatron, Starscream, Lugnut and Blitzwing had arrived on Archa Seven, seeking to claim the old store of energon. It had been destroyed in the struggle between the Autobots and the spiders, but instead Megatron found something far more interesting.

Initially Blackarachnia had attacked them in a fit of madness, unsure who they were or what she was really doing. They had quickly restrained her but not subdued her fighting spirit. She had hissed and spat as Lugnut and Blitzwing held her back, keeping her pinned for their leader to inspect her.

Starscream had advocated destroying her but Megatron had quickly ruled out that. He interrogated her and got her to tell him the cause of her technorganic nature.

Then he had made her an offer. Power, authority, access to knowledge and resources, a goal, a cause, the opportunity for revenge. And in return all he asked from her was her allegiance and her talents. The Decepticons were light-years behind their Autobot counterparts in scientific technology and understanding. A skilled scientist like her was invaluable to them.

Blackarachnia had been left with little choice. Returning to Cybertron would only mean dissection by the Ministry of Science. Her enemies were offering her sanctuary and aid. She couldn't refuse.

As a Decepticon her mind had stabilized and she had settled somewhat. Most of the other Decepticons kept her at arm's length, but she enjoyed Megatron's blessing and protection. She was soon included in his personal crew and set about imparting knowledge and technology to the Decepticons. Megatron's starships benefited greatly from upgrades, she helped reformat Blitzwing into a triple-changer and she researched all matters concerning the AllSpark for her new leader.

But she had never fully thrown her support behind Megatron. She was no zealot and cared little for the domination of Cybertron. Her only goal was to restore herself to her a fully cybernetic being. Everything else she did was merely to satisfy her master.

She had not reunited with her fellows on Earth or provided aid to Megatron. But he was willing to forgive her for this. He had a task for her. He wouldn't say what just yet, but he had hinted that it had something to do with a precious new specimen he had secured onboard.

Whatever she had to do to save her hide was fine with Blackarachnia. She would never submit to destruction until she cured herself. She decided then and there that she would not give in to Sentinel's cruel words and perish without first restoring herself. That was her only goal.

She took one last look at her reflection in the helmet and slid it over her head, hiding her features from the world once more.

She left the armoury and headed for the bridge where Megatron had told her the specimen was waiting for her. As she walked in she took one look around, ignoring the curious looks of Skywarp and Thundercracker. Her optics settled on Sari Sumdac.

"Oh, please tell me this is a joke".


	38. I am Soundwave

Author's note: …Wow, that was a long wait for an update. I apologise profusely to any of you who may have been put out by this unanticipated delay. Put simply, I had a great deal of 'real life' stuff to take care of, yadda yadda yadda. Hopefully I still have a few readers left, hehe. If I do I hope you can all remember what happened last tim around :P

* * *

"_This_ is the subject?" Blackarachnia pointed an accusing finger at Sari, "You?"

Sari sat on a computer console, swinging her legs back and forth. When she noticed Blackarachnia she started.

"You…! Bug-lady? What are you doing here?"

Blackarachnia gritted her teeth at the human girl's derisive manner.

The door opened behind her and she heard Starscream's voice over her shoulder, "Officer Blackarachnia here is going to be performing the surgery, Miss Sumdac".

Blackarachnia blinked, "The surgery? On her?"

"That's right. Miss Sumdac has agreed to a vital operation that will answer lots of questions, both for her and for us".

"But…that means...?"

"Um, yeah. I'm technorganic, kinda like you", Sari cocked her head to one side and grinned, "Guess you never got that memo from Optimus".

Blackarachnia was about to snap back a reply when she realized what Sari had just said and in front of whom. She froze. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Starscream leaning forward, listening intently.

"I'm sorry, could you say that again my dear?" he smarmed, "Is my fly-gobbling comrade…familiar with Optimus Prime?"

"Well duh", Sari scoffed, "Prime and her were in Autobot Academy together. Didn't you know? They got a lot of history…"

She fell silent when she finally noticed Blackarachnia motioning her to stop talking. But it was too late. Starscream stroked his chin and looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"Hmm. That _is _interesting. So very, very interesting. Funny how you never mentioned you knew Optimus Prime before".

"I figured it wasn't important", Blackarachnia answered, "I mean, I know Optimus was the leader of the Autobots resisting Megatron on Earth, but why does that matter? What does Megatron care about one Autobot?"

Starscream shook his head, "Oh, you've missed _so _much during your little vacation".

He stalked away, chuckling to himself. Blackarachnia rounded on Sari.

"You wretched little slime-bucket! Now you've done it! Megatron's going to want to question me about Optimus, and it's not like I…"

"Well, I didn't mean to!" Sari shot back, "Sheesh, you need to mellow out. Anyway, since when do you care about what happens to Prime?"

"I don't care, but while we're on the subject", Blackarachnia leaned down to glare at the human girl, "Since when do you _not_ care? Unless I'm missing something, you're Prime's little pet, though you look like you've upgraded a little since the last time I had my claws on you. Now you're co-operating with Megatron. I can see I've missed a lot."

Sari sighed, "It's a long story. But I haven't turned my back on Prime and the others like _you_ did. I'm just doing a favour for Megatron. He trusts me - and I trust him".

Blackarachnia laughed bitterly, "Trust? Megatron? Kid, this advice may have come a little late, but…well, never mind. You'll learn from your own mistakes".

She headed for the door, but stopped and looked back at the troubled Sari for a moment, "See you on the operating table".

* * *

Blackout scooped up an armful of mangled Quintessons and dumped them out the open window next to him. He watched them tumble away through the tangled jungle, down the slope that the facility was built on. He chuckled to himself at the sight.

Waspinator, Cyclonus, Thundercracker and Skywarp were also helping to dispose of the Quintesson bodies and to wipe up all of the unsightly dripping mech fluid from the laboratory. Waspinator had been accepted into the Decepticon ranks tentatively, with the understanding that he would fall into line and accept his place. So far he had done without too much complaint, but the other Decepticons were wary of him. He was unfamiliar, strange and seemingly mentally unstable. They gave him a wide berth.

On the floor above the working Decepticons, Soundwave studied the Quintesson's communications and sensors equipment carefully. Slipstream stood by his side, watching her labouring fellows below with a smirk on her lips.

"Suckers. They do all the dirty work and I get to 'help' you with monitor duty", she said as she turned to Soundwave, "How's that going, by the way?"

Soundwave kept his back turned to her as he worked on the consoles, "Progress: satisfactory. Soon we will have repurposed the Quintesson's technology for our use".

She nodded, "You're useful for something after all then".

He didn't answer.

She exhaled in frustration, "Why don't you ever get annoyed when I grind your gears? I figured you'd started to develop proper emotions like a normal mech by now. Guess I was wrong".

Soundwave hesitated before answering, "I am Soundwave. I was constructed as a tool. I am sentient but unfeeling. I was not programmed to have emotions".

She rolled her optics, irritated, "Whatever".

"But", he said, surprising her, "I have reacted to circumstances in an illogical fashion at certain points in the recent past. I have surprised myself on these occasions. I feel circumstances have altered my opinion on some matters. I wonder if this is the development of emotion".

Slipstream certainly hadn't expected that. She wasn't sure what to say. She wasn't even sure why she was harassing Soundwave over it. After all, what did she care about what he thought and felt? Now that she thought about it, she wasn't even sure why she had chosen to come up here and keep him company instead of hanging around with the other Decepticons.

To her surprise Soundwave spoke up again, "I do not wish for any harm to come to Laserbeak or Ratbat, but I have determined that this is not simply from a tactical standpoint. I have concern for their wellbeing. This also applies to a number of my comrades. I will protect them".

For a moment, Slipstream wondered if he was talking about her. She felt strangely moved by Soundwave's attempt to reach out and understand what was happening to him and what he was feeling.

But it only lasted a moment before her natural cynicism kicked back in and she sneered, "Whatever", before stomping away to join the others on the level below.

Soundwave turned to watch her leave in silence.

* * *

Blackarachnia stood to attention and did her best not to look unnerved. She had been summoned to a small room in the central spire of the facility, which Blackarachnia assumed had been used by Megatron in the past for private meetings with the Quintessons. It was the only room she had seen that had furniture to accommodate a Cybertronian: Megatron sat on an ornate chair opposite her.

Starscream stood at his side, his characteristic sneer on his lips. Blackarachnia was worried. The relationship dynamic between Megatron and Starscream had altered dramatically since she had last been in the company of the two of them. Back then Starscream had spoken of his contempt for the Decepticon Lord, but only behind his back: in Megatron's presence Starscream had positively crawled at his feet, begging for approval.

But that had changed. Starscream carried himself proudly around Megatron now, unafraid to speak his mind and question Megatron's wisdom. Almost unafraid at least: Megatron still definitely had an edge over him that showed whenever his anger flared up.

But what truly worried Blackarachnia was that they appeared to be co-operating on a level she hadn't seen before. Starscream had no doubt hurried away to tell his leader all about Blackarachnia's past dealings with Optimus Prime, and Megatron had apparently decided to keep Starscream around for the questioning. Blackarachnia was fearful of what the pair could achieve if they acted for mutual benefit. Not only because of what they could extract from her, but what such tidings meant for the galaxy itself.

They both looked at her in silence for what seemed like a long time; Starscream sneering, Megatron just fixing her with his icy glare. Then Megatron spoke.

"It has come to my attention that you are familiar with the Autobot Optimus Prime".

Blackarachnia nodded, "Yeah. I bumped into him a few times on Earth".

Starscream's optics narrowed, "Oh, don't be coy. You know that's not what we're getting at".

She nodded, "I used to be in the same Autobot Academy class as him".

"And why did you not tell us that you had information on the Autobot Captain stationed on Earth?" asked Megatron.

"How was I supposed to know you'd taken an interest in him?" Blackarachnia shot back. A moment later she realized the trap she had fallen into.

"Quite, you didn't know and couldn't know", Megatron leaned forward, "Because you deserted your post as my officer. I don't take kindly to desertion".

Blackarachnia was sorely tempted to question his standpoint on repeated mutiny attempts and why exactly he was rewarding his most treacherous lieutenant with a privileged position. But she did the sensible thing and bit her speech synthesizer.

"You'll be absolved of desertion", Starscream said with a leer, "If you tell our glorious leader Megatron what you know about Optimus Prime. So…make with the dirt already!"

Blackarachnia sighed and took a moment to compose herself. She had good reason to fear Megatron and Starscream but no good reason to want to withhold information about Optimus from them. For some reason the thought of Megatron taking an interest in Optimus just filled her with dread. But she was left with no choice.

"Optimus and I were in the same Academy Class for about two thousand stellar cycles. We went on many assignments together".

"And what did you think of him on a professional level?" Megatron said, fixing her with his optics from behind his steepled fingers.

"Honestly? He was as good as they come", she admitted, "He was a firm believer in that whole team work thing. Excellent performance record, went beyond the call of duty, blah blah blah. You know the drill".

"Oh, we do indeed", Starscream's grin somehow managed to widen even further, "Now, what did you think of him on a…personal level?"

He arched his optics brows in an obscene fashion. Blackarachnia cringed.

"Do I have to answer that?" she muttered.

"Only if you have something to hide", Megatron growled, "And I'm quite certain you do".

She wouldn't have thought Megatron, a bot who displayed about as much sentimentality as a Taxxon ray-gun, would take an interest in her personal life. Just how interested in Optimus _was_ he?

"We were good friends", she said, "Best friends, I suppose you could say. He was always encouraging me to get my aft in gear and take the Minor Graduation Exam. Nice bot. Kinda shy and awkward in private when he wasn't working".

"Go on", Starscream insisted.

She sighed and placed a clawed hand to her forehead, "If you must know, Optimus had a…'thing' for me. I suppose you could call it a crush. I mean he never told me of course, but I knew".

"And was this 'crush' reciprocated?" Megatron asked. The words sounded utterly alien coming from his mouth.

"No. I was involved with another cadet at the time, a bot called Sentinel".

Starscream blinked, "What? Seriously? That malfunction? Obviously you weren't pick of the batch in your Autobot days either".

Blackarachnia was about to snap back when Megatron interrupted, "So Optimus Prime was infatuated with you. You are quite certain of this?"

She nodded, "Yes sir".

"I see. And this was completely unrequited?"

She withered a little under Megatron's gaze, "Well…maybe not _completely _unrequited, but…"

"Ooh, a love triangle!" Starscream exclaimed, "Those are _so_ entertaining! How scandalous!"

"Did you drag me here just to hear gossip about my Academy days?" Blackarachnia snarled, losing her temper, "Because I honestly thought you'd have higher priorities. Why do you give a cargo truck's exhaust about the relationship between me and Optimus?"

Megatron smiled. Blackarachnia flinched. She had learned to fear Megatron's smile more than his fusion cannon or his blades. It was a deadly smile, so thin that it looked like it had been cut into his face with a keen knife. Megatron only smiled when he was either trying to fool someone or when he was exceedingly pleased with himself, and given that he was an extremely difficult bot to please at the best of times you just knew that there was some malevolent genius at work behind that smirk.

"One must take advantage of every weapon available in war", Megatron crowed vaguely, "Now, about your tragic accident on Archa Seven. Was Optimus Prime present for that?"

"Yeah, but not for long".

Megatron cocked his head to one side as he waited for her to explain.

"Optimus and Sentinel were the ones who abandoned me to the spiders", she said.

The Decepticon Lord's optics widened in surprise.

"Really? Are you sure?" Starscream asked, "I wouldn't think Optimus Prime would be the type to turn thruster and run".

"Trust me. He did", Blackarachnia couldn't keep the venom out of her voice.

"How interesting", Megatron stroked his chin thoughtfully, "Optimus Prime, a coward? Most unexpected".

There was a long silence. Blackarachnia shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably. Having the details of her private life probed by her commanding officer and his smirking lieutenant mortified her. She was silently hoping Megatron would bark at her to get out of his sight.

When he said nothing she cleared her throat, "Is there anything else, Master?"

His optics dilated and he appeared to return to the here and now, "Just one trifling matter. Have you met the subject of the operation?"

She nodded, "I'm more than familiar with her, yes. But I had no idea she was technorganic".

"That's quite a story", Megatron replied. He filled her in on the history of Sari Sumdac's origins briefly, interrupted occasionally by Starscream.

When they were finished Blackarachnia shrugged her slim shoulders, "So what do you want me to do?"

"There are several questions I want answered", Megatron listed them off on his fingers, "Firstly, is her existence sustained by organic or cybernetic means? In other words, does she have a heart of a spark? That will be critical in determining just how she can be used by us. I want to know to what extent the Autobots have meddled with her circuitry and of any restrictions that have been placed on her. And finally, in a broad sense, I wish to know of the nature of Miss Sumdac. It is clear that she is technorganic, but it is also clear that the nature of the fusion is very different from your own mutation, Blackarachnia, and that of Waspinator. These three questions urgently require answering".

Blackarachnia thought they were all rather vague instructions, but they were within her capabilities. Probably at least. Who knew what exactly lay within the girl's body? No-one, not even the girl herself, Blackarachnia realized. That brought her mind onto another point.

"One problem", she said, "We'll need to sedate the brat for the operation. But I don't have a blip of a clue what to give her. It's gonna require a bit of testing before I can find the correct dose of the correct substance".

"So why's that a problem?" Starscream snorted derisively, "We'll just hold the little cretin down and you can pump her full of cyber-toxins or whatever until she stops kicking".

"It's not that simple, fly-bot", Blackarachnia snapped, "She's an entirely new kinda of bot, or organism, or whatever. If I inject her with the wrong anaesthetic I could seriously damage her. Or take her offline. The only way to safely administer a sedative in this situation is to receive direct feedback from the patient about what's working and what isn't. That's gonna require her co-operation".

To Blackarachnia's horror Megatron smiled again, "That won't be a problem. I have already taken care of that…detail".

* * *

In a jungle clearing, moist with recently-fallen tropical rain, the humid air shimmered and rippled, but not from the intense heat. Transwarp energy flickered as a portal to another world opened. Through it fell eight massive shapes; the impact they made as they collapsed in a heap on the floor shook the nearby trees.

Bumblebee was the first to pick himself up from the pile of disgruntled Autobots, rubbing his rear end and wincing as he did, "Ow. So you can transwarp us across the galaxy, but you can't get us a soft landing? Nice going, genius".

Bulkhead untangled himself from between Snarl and Jazz and shrugged sheepishly, "Sorry guys. Elevation's really hard to calculate over long distances. I'm just glad we didn't drop from the upper atmosphere or something".

"Swell", Ratchet helped Arcee to her feet and wiped at the mud splattered across his chassis, "But are we even on the Lost Planet? We won't know until we run into Prime".

"Or the Decepticons", Arcee pointed out gloomily.

"This has got to be the place", Bumblebee said, looking around at the jungle disdainfully, "Any place this disgusting was probably lost on purpose".

"Me Grimlock like it", the Dinobot declared, putting his hands on his hips and surveying it thoughtfully, "Feel like home".

Snarl and Swoop nodded in silent agreement.

"Just gotta roll with it for now, folks", Jazz said, "We need to get on the horn to OP and figure out our bearings. I'll try him on commlink".

The Autobots gathered around while Jazz fine-tuned his commlink's frequency. They could hear the tinny scratching noise it made, caused by the moisture interference of the organic planet.

"Prime, this is Jazz. Do you read me? Over".

The cyber-ninja repeated this several times without a reply. Eventually through the static came Optimus' voice.

"This is…ime here. Can you…me?"

"Sorta", Jazz grinned in relief, "Glad to hear we touched down on the right planet. You picking up our energy signatures, OP?"

"…es, not far…due south…keep going…rth…"

"What was that, Prime? Didn't catch that".

Arcee, who was skilled at detecting and decoding scrambled commlink messages due to her years of experience in Cybertron Intelligence, interrupted, "Sounds like he's to our south, and he wants us to head north of here. I guess that's' where the Decepticons are".

"Is that right, Prime?" Jazz asked, "We'll keep heading north, and you'll catch up with us?"

"Yes, I should…within a mega cycle or…cepticons at co-ordinates 426…stay low…not engage".

Jazz looked at Arcee.

"He'll catch up with us within a mega cycle. The Decepticons are at co-ordinates 4263. We're not to engage them without him", she translated.

"…'s right", Optimus said through a hiss of static, "…luck. Optimus…ver and out".

Jazz terminated the commlink transmission. One by one the Autobots turned to look at Ratchet, who tended to assume the role of de facto leader in Optimus' absence.

"Alright, let's get moving", he said wearily, "Stay close and keep your scanners alert. And for spark's sake, try not to make too much noise", he directed the last comment at the three Dinobots as Arcee, Jazz, Bumblebee and Bulkhead began to pick their way through the tangle of twisted tree roots and foliage.

Grimlock snorted and shook his head, "No worry. Me Grimlock fit in well here".

He transformed into his Tyrannosaurus mode and stalked after the other Autobots, slipping quietly and smoothly between the trees.

* * *

Soundwave's unprotected back was towards Cyclonus as the scarred Decepticon moved silently towards him. At least it seemed silent to Cyclonus – Soundwave could probably hear the beating of his fuel pump at one hundred paces. But the communications bot paid him no attention as he peered at the display screen of the recently reformatted security console.

"See anything?" Cyclonus growled, standing over his shoulder.

"Unconfirmed", Soundwave replied, "A moving target was detected by the long range sensors. Its identity is unconfirmed and it disappeared before extensive information could be collected on it".

"The sensors are going to have a hard time out there, with all the activity in the jungle", Cyclonus said.

"Affirmative. But initial readings suggest it was technological. I believe the Autobots may have followed us to this planet".

Cyclonus hesitated, then very slowly asked, "So what are you going to do?"

Soundwave turned to look at him, as if slightly surprised by the question, "I am going to report this to Megatron. He must know".

"Yes, he must", Cyclonus' one fully functional optic narrowed slyly, "But I suggest we confirm the identity of the intruders before we alert Lord Megatron. If we delay the operation on the technorganic because of a simple blip in the sensors he'll be annoyed".

"I believe he would understand. He is logical and cautious".

"Trust me, you haven't known Megatron as long as I have", Cyclonus argued, "He gets annoyed if he's made to wait, especially if someone else is to blame. I wouldn't recommend telling any of the other Decepticons about this until we're sure the Autobots _are_ here".

Soundwave's expressionless gaze did not waver but he seemed uncertain, "What do you suggest?"

"You head out there and get a positive identification of the Autobots", Cyclonus said, "I'll remain here and monitor the console. If you confirm their presence, call it in to me and I'll let the others know".

"Perhaps you should go and investigate", Soundwave countered, "You are capable of propulsion flight over long distances. I am only capable of short-term levitation through the use of ultrasonic waves".

Cyclonus shook his head, "Your sensors are more advanced than mine, and you've got Laserbeak and Ratbat to scout for you. Get going. When you've found them, report in".

Soundwave nodded, "Affirmative. Soundwave: transform".

He converted into his low-slung SUV alt mode and drove down the ramp downstairs, heading for the exit.

When he was gone Cyclonus consulted the security monitor. Indeed there were sporadic readings flashing up on the screen, warning of a possible technological intruder.

The corner of the Decepticon's mouth twitched into a half-smile, "Sending one your way, Optimus".

* * *

"Incoming", Bumblebee said, peering through the blanket of jungle fog into the sunlit sky.

The Autobots stopped where they were. The chug of a rocket-propelled engine drifted through the trees. A moment later Optimus dropped out of the sky and executed an awkward landing in the midst of the forest clearing they were crossing. He dropped to his hands and knees and panted in exhaustion. Smoke was rising from his still-whining jetpack.

"Wow, you look beat", Bulkhead said.

"I've been flying for six straight mega cycles", Optimus said through gasps, "I don't know how the Decepticons do it. It really take it outta you. My pack's nearly dry", he said, gesturing to his jetpack.

Ratchet reached into the storage compartment on his back and produced several metal cylinders with a sparkplug on the ends, "That's why I took the precaution of bringing along a few energon stims. Here".

He pressed the sparkplug of one into Prime's shoulder and the other into the jetpack. They quickly transferred their precious energy payload into the Autobot Captain. In a moment he was back up on his feet, looking fresh and invigorated.

"Phew, thanks Ratchet. You're a spark saver".

"Tell me something I don't know", Ratchet grunted, "Any sign of the Decepticons?"

"Not yet", Optimus replied, "I'm glad to see you guys got here safely though. We're not far from the perimeter of the facility, if my readings are on target, so we need to stay low".

"Well, no point in wasting time", Bumblebee said, "Sari's in danger. Let's get moving".

The Autobots set off quickly, advancing at speed through the tangled jungle. When the hanging vines and branches became too thick Optimus cut them back with deft swings of his axe.

The Dinobots, Optimus noticed, were moving with a grace and swiftness that not even he had expected of them. Grimlock stalked through the trees with the intense focus and stealth of a predator on the hunt. Swoop flew low, dipping and weaving effortlessly through the forest, and Snarl followed below, alert and keen.

After half an hour or mostly silent travelling, Grimlock reared up and sniffed the air. The other Autobots stopped in their tracks.

"Me Grimlock smell enemies", the Dinobot growled, "Not far from here. Me Grimlock think they looking for us".

Optimus and the others stopped to check their scanners, and sure enough, Jazz's sensors detected a faint Decepticon presence to the northwest.

"Take it slow", Optimus ordered, "Fan out. With a bit of a skill and a lot of luck, he won't even know we're here before we hit him".

* * *

"Excellent Laserbeak", Soundwave droned, "Autobot contacts confirmed".

He stood atop a rocky shelf that overlooked the jungle. Laserbeak perched on his forearm and Ratbat circled nearby. Soundwave was feeling rather satisfied with himself: his initial suspicions had been quite correct. There had been no need for this pointless, paranoid search party Cyclonus had been so insistent on.

He activated his commlink and patched it through to the security console where Cyclonus was stationed.

"Soundwave present. Autobot incursion confirmed. Repeat: Autobot incursion confirmed".

After a moment Cyclonus' voice responded over the commlink channel, "Really? Oh good".

It seemed a strange thing to say to Soundwave, but then he still had a great deal to learn about true Decepticons.

"Inform Megatron of their presence", Soundwave said, "I am requesting reinforcements. Over".

"Sorry. Can't do that".

"Clarify your reasoning".

"Tough luck, Soundwave. You're on your own".

The channel faded into static. Soundwave stood, uncomprehending at first. He was about to hail Cyclonus again when he realized what had happened.

_Treachery_. Cyclonus had lured him out here on purpose and cut him off, in order to keep the Autobot presence a secret from the other Decepticons. It was pointless trying to break through to the other Decepticon's commlinks now: Cyclonus would have already sabotaged the transmission frequencies from the security console.

Soundwave may have known little of the Decepticons, but one thing that he had learned was that treachery was an integral part of Decepticon society. It was both a blessing and a curse to the Decepticons. It encouraged strength and canniness but claimed its fair share of victims along the way.

Hoping he was not going to become one of those victims, Soundwave realized he had no choice but to hurry back through the jungle to the facility to warn the Decepticons himself. If he was quick he would arrive in plenty of time before the Autobots.

He turned to leave. He froze.

Nine Autobots stood before him, various weapons pointed at him.

Bumblebee smirked, "Put your servos in the air and step away from the guitar".


	39. The lab

Author's note: Woo-hoo, I still have readers! Thank you all for sticking with it, it's great to hear from you all again. And if you're new to the story, welcome onboard!

Forgot to mention in my last chapter: anyone seen the Japanese Animated opening? Man, that was awesome. Nonsensical, but awesome. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this latest chapter.

* * *

_Angel of darkness _

_The world is in your hand _

_But I will fight until the end _

_Angel of darkness _

_Don't follow your command _

_But I will fight and I will stand_

_

* * *

  
_

"Woooaaah, cool", Sari said as she looked around the central room of the Quintesson facility. The unfamiliar technology, as alien from Cybertronian as Earth technology, intrigued her. After spending several boring hours alone on the ship, Blackout had come to fetch her, saying they had finished 'clearing up the mess', whatever that meant. She had had ample time to take a look at the ship's systems and data logs. There hadn't been much interesting to see, but a peak at Decepticon technology was intriguing enough.

And now a look at Quintesson technology? That was too good an opportunity to pass up. The Decepticons present – Skywarp, Thundercracker, Blackout, Slipstream and Cyclonus weren't paying her much attention. She sneaked over to a console and studied it closely.

Something rose up from behind it. She shrieked in alarm. A fearsome, angled insectoid head was glaring at her with furious eyes. Its antennae twitched and its fanged mandibles worked restlessly.

"What fleshy-bot want?" it snarled, "Leave Wazzzpinator alone!"

Sari had fallen over backwards in fright. She stood up, rubbing her bruised lower back.

"Ow! What's your problem, bug-eyes?" she yelped.

"I szzaid leave Wazzzpinator alone!" a clawed hand shot out to drive her back as the robot stepped out from behind the console, "Everyone hatezzz Wazzzpinator and Wazzzpinator hatezzz everyone!"

"Wait a minute, Waspinator?" it suddenly dawned on Sari who she was talking to. Bumblebee had told her about his former rival Wasp and his subsequent mutation into the technorganic Waspinator, though she had never met him in either form.

"You know Wazzzpinator? Who is fleshy-bot?" he slinked forward on his clawed feet, peering at her quizzically.

She considered saying she was a friend of Bumblebee but wisely decided against it. So she settled for saying;

"I'm a friend of Megatron's".

"Megatron? Wazzzpinator not like scary Megatron. Gives Wazzzpinator the chillzzz. What little fleshy-bot and Megatron want with Wazzzpinator? Not going to throw me back in stockades! Neverrr! Wazzzpinator go offline first, and take some of you with him!"

Sari quirked an eyebrow, "Wow, you have serious issues".

* * *

Optimus Prime, his five Autobot followers and the three Dinobots moved in slowly, forcing Soundwave back with their tightening proximity. The Decepticon stepped back warily, mindful of the sheer drop over a cliff face behind him. Ratbat and Laserbeak circled above his head, screeching and squawking in fury at the Autobots.

With a flick of his wrist Optimus extended the ion blade of his axe, "Stand down, Soundwave, and you won't be damaged".

Soundwave made no reply. He raised one hand slowly and opened his palm.

At a hidden signal from Optimus, Jazz attacked.

The ninja-bot darted in from Soundwave's right, his twin nunchucks flailing with lethal speed. Laserbeak rocketed down to meet him with his wickedly curved beak and talons reaching out for Jazz's vulnerable optics.

Bumblebee leapt in from the left, his stingers sparking with dangerous voltage. Ratbat swooped to engage him. Soundwave was left unopposed.

But not for long. Bulkhead yelled and charged straight for him, raising his enormous right fist.

A blast of finely tuned sonic pulses from Soundwave's back-mounted speakers sent him tumbling away, but over his downed chassis leapt Optimus, raising his axe high as he aimed to bring it down on Soundwave's shoulder.

Soundwave lifted his left arm to block the blow. To Optimus' surprise the Decepticon's armour withstood the attack without much difficulty.

"My resilience has increased exponentially since our last encounter, Autobot", Soundwave somehow managed to gloat despite his dreary monotone.

Optimus gritted his teeth and was about to ignite his axe's rocket-booster to slice through Soundwave's arm when the Decepticon raised his right hand and threw a punch that caught the Autobot squarely on the chin.

Staggering back, Optimus collected his thoughts quickly as the Autobots engaged Soundwave and his followers. He could see Soundwave wasn't bluffing about upgrading his body, but he still doubted that Soundwave was going to prove too formidable an adversary for all nine of them. It was simply a matter of rationalising the best course of action…

Ratchet was grappling with Soundwave with a small degree of success. The Decepticon decided to back off and took to the air, hovering just out of Autobot reach. Ratbat and Laserbeak flapped back to their master's side and glared down at the Autobots on the cliff-edge.

Gripping the axe haft tightly, Optimus considered his options. He could allocate several Autobots to stay behind and dispatch Soundwave while the rest went on ahead. Those who remained behind would have to hurry up and catch up when they could. Or alternatively they could all focus their efforts now and then hurry on ahead when they were done. The only problem with that was that if Soundwave used an ability that could affect them all simultaneously…

"Laserbeak, transform", Soundwave commanded.

The bird Decepticon converted into an electric guitar in Soundwave's hands. Golden fingers strummed the strings. Optimus shuddered as a familiar, ghastly tune rang out, but there was little he could do. Soundwave's music was best described as a dull thumping in one's head that gradually grew louder and more painful, overriding all senses except for pain. But beyond the pain cried a single voice.

"Autobots obey, Soundwave is your master. Autobots obey, Soundwave is your master. Autobots obey, Soundwave is your master".

"Aaargh…what is this?!" shrieked Arcee, unprepared for the overwhelming sonic assault.

"It's like a knuckle sandwich in my audio receptors!" moaned Jazz, "That's the most frosty tune I ever heard!"

"Try to block it out!" Ratchet yelled, "We have too…"

The earth trembled as Grimlock charged Soundwave. He leapt high into the air and swung his thermal sword. It smashed the astounded Decepticon across the cranium and sent him tumbling through the air, disappearing out of sight over the edge of the cliff.

Grimlock landed and growled, "Me Grimlock not like rock music. Its popularity is ill-founded and me think it idolizes talentless show boaters".

The relieved Autobots took their hands away from the sides of their heads.

"Grimlock's simple processor must be resistant to Soundwave's music", Ratchet observed, noticing that Snarl and Swoop also appeared similarly unaffected.

Soundwave flew back up over the cliff edge. He cast aside Laserbeak, who transformed in mid-air and flew in wide circles around him. Ratbat transformed into a fearsome-looking keytar and dropped into Soundwave's grasp. They weren't giving up just yet.

Grimlock turned to Optimus, "Truck-bot take other Autobots and go on without me, Grimlock! Find puny human. Me Grimlock catch up and smash more dumb Decepticons after me Grimlock smash this dumb Decepticon first".

Optimus considered this, then nodded as he accepted that it was the best course of action available to them, "Alright. Good luck. Contact us on your commlink if you need help".

"Me not need help, me Grimlock catch up soon", the Dinobot shifted his grasp on his sword and held it in both hands, "Snarl, Swoop, go with Autobots and help. All of you go!"

The Autobots set off at a run. Optimus looked back over his shoulder at Grimlock's mighty robot form and smiled.

_I'll make an Autobot of you yet. _

Grimlock watched his retreating comrades out of the corner of his eye, waiting until they had completely disappeared before facing Soundwave.

"You have made an error, Autobot", Soundwave declared as he descended to ground level, "I will eliminate you quickly and complete my objective".

Grimlock snorted, "Me Grimlock waiting".

Soundwave's fingers played across the keys quickly. At first Grimlock felt nothing. Then what was almost a physical shockwave hit him, pounding into his audio receptors and paralysing him.

"I can play more than one tune, Autobot", Soundwave gloated, "Obey. Soundwave is your master".

* * *

"But then Spider Bot tricked Wazzzpinator. So Wazzzpinator try to get Szzzpider Bot to fix Wazzzpinator. But somehow we ended up here".

Sari nodded. She had heard about how Blackarachnia and Waspinator had arrived on Falcon V, albeit only briefly from a dismissive Starscream. She continued to listen patiently to Waspinator's story. The technorganic Decepticon seemed glad to have found someone to talk to, now that he had calmed down a little after a little reassurance from Sari that she wasn't trying to hurt him.

"So now Decepticonzzz take in Wazzzpinator. But Wazzzpinator not sure about Decepticons. Decepticons supposzzzed to be bad guyzzz. Me Wazzzpinator confused".

"Yeah, tell me about it", Sari sighed wistfully.

"Wazzzpinator life ruined because Autobots think Wazzzpinator work for Decepticons, but Wazzzpinator not work for them. But now Wazzzpinator do work for them", the menacing creature wiped his forehead with his claws in an oddly human gesture, "Not know what to think. What little-fleshy bot think?"

"Me?" Sari bit her lip as she tried to think of an answer that wouldn't upset the unstable bot, "I think maybe you're like me. You probably don't belong here, with them, but we just have to make the best of it".

Waspinator peered at her, "Fleshy-bot not belong here? Where fleshy-bot come from?"

She was about to reply when the double doors at far end of the room slid back and Megatron walked in, followed by Starscream and Blackarachnia. The other Decepticons began to assemble quietly.

Megatron looked directly at Sari, "Miss Sumdac. We are ready to begin the operation. Are you prepared?"

Sari took a deep breath and stood up, "Sure".

She walked towards the large lab table in the centre of the room. On a smaller table next to it were a set of surgical tools that Blackarachnia was tending to.

Megatron stooped and Sari hopped onto his hand. He placed her on the table. She looked around. Starscream was wandering over to join the other Decepticons; Slipstream, Cyclonus, Thundercracker, Skywarp and Blackout, the silent spectators. Waspinator hung back nervously.

"Officer Blackarachnia is going to administer a set of sedatives in order to anaesthetize you for the operation", Megatron was saying, "Follow her instructions carefully".

Blackarachnia explained, "To be blunt, we don't know what is or isn't going to work on you, but I have some ideas. I'm going to inject small amounts of sedatives into your system, and I need you to let me know if you can feel them taking affect, then I can inject the full dose. With me so far, kid?"

"I gotcha", Sari nodded.

Slipstream watched as Sari lay down and Blackarachnia adjusted the light shining above them. The details of the operation were quite beyond the female clone, but she knew not to ask unnecessary questions in Megatron's presence. She'd ask Starscream in private later.

She noticed that neither Soundwave nor his minions were present. She craned her neck back to look at the security console on the floor above. No sign of him there either. That was odd.

"Anyone seen Soundwave?" she whispered to the other assembled Decepticons.

"He's gone on patrol", Cyclonus answered, "He said he'd be back soon".

"Oh. Okay", Slipstream turned her attention back to the operation and thought no more of it.

Blackarachnia silently administered sedative after sedative for fifteen minutes, injecting them via a powerful syringe into Sari's shoulder. Each time Sari was forced to shake her head as she felt no change come over her body.

Then Blackarachnia injected a concoction from a purple-labelled syringe. Almost immediately Sari felt her eyelids become heavy and her limbs grow tired.

"Okay", she said, giving a thumbs-up to Blackarachnia.

Megatron nodded approvingly, "Excellent. Administer the full dosage".

Blackarachnia stooped to do so.

"Wait", Sari said, "You told me to trust you, Megatron. And I do. But I want to hear it one more time. You're doing this operation to discover the truth of my technorganic nature, right? And to find a way to revitalise your people. Not to take me apart or create soldiers to destroy the Autobots. Right?"

Megatron bowed his head, "That's my intention, Miss Sumdac. You have my word".

"Thank you", she smiled up at him, then turned to Blackarachnia and nodded, "Go ahead".

Blackarachnia emptied the syringe into her shoulder. She closed her eyes. The Decepticons stared at her for a moment. She did not stir.

"Starscream", Megatron barked, "Now is the time".

Starscream marched off into a side-room. Blackarachnia lifted a scalpel and turned it over in her hands.

"So, what's do I start with? Finding out if she's got a spark or not?"

"Yes, but first I require a sample of her organic tissue", Megatron answered, "That's most important. When we have that we can begin the next step even as the operation is still ongoing".

"Next step?" wondered Blackarachnia.

Starscream returned. He was rolling out a stretcher before him. Half a dozen cases were stacked on it. Inside each was a limp, doll-like figure.

"Protoforms?" Blackarachnia walked forward for a closer look and saw that they were different from standard protoforms: they were smaller with baby-like proportions.

"Yes. I told Miss Sumdac only one 'Protoform X' had been manufactured", Megatron explained, "That was a lie. Protoform X was merely the original. Each of these protoforms has the ability to scan organic DNA and produce a fully sentient Cybertronian like Miss Sumdac herself. All we need do is take a little organic tissue from the Sumdac child and have the protoforms scan it".

He smiled in self-satisfaction as Starscream wheeled out yet another load of protoforms, then another and another, "In no time at all we will have dozens of fully-formed technorganic servants to supplement the Decepticon army. And if the Sumdac child proves to be in possession of a spark, then we shall have dozens of sparks at our disposal, to be implanted into more worthy vessels – true Decepticon protoforms", his smile widened, "At last, access to limitless warriors to crush the Autobots once and for all".

"You lied to me".

The Decepticons turned to look at the table. Sari was sitting upright, her eyes half-closed and her body swaying back and forth with fatigue, but she spoke clearly and with a hint of fury in her weary eyes.

"You told me to trust you and I did. And then you lied", she shook her head, "How could I have been so stupid?"

Megatron's lip curled back in a smirk, "You weren't especially foolish. I am simply very, very clever", he glanced at Blackarachnia, "Double the dosage!"

"No…no need for that", Sari's eyes, wet with tears, closed and the Decepticons vanished from view, "I'm…so…sorry, Bumblebee. I should have…listened…"

At last the sedative kicked in and Sari blacked out.

* * *

_Sari._

A grey mist, sweeping overhead and underfoot, swirled around her.

_Sari, can you hear me? _

The mist began to fade, or at least lights began to shine through, looking like glittering jewels in the murk.

_Sari? _

She looked at her palm, at the soft brown skin and the delicate fingers. For a moment it appeared as if she could see through the organic veil, and beyond it she saw cybernetics more complex than anything she could ever have imagined. She lowered the hand again and looked around at the endless mist and the faint lights.

_Where am I? _she wondered.

_It's a vision, Sari. You've seen them before._

"Huh?" to hear an answer startled her so much she spoke out loud and turned around, "Who's there? What's going on?"

There was no reply, but Sari could hear footsteps getting closer.

"I'm…I'm dead, aren't I?" Sari breathed.

A voice spoke, not distant and in her head, but close and tangible.

"No, you're unconscious. This is a vision".

She span around again and found herself looking at a tall, sleek Cybertronian with wiry limbs, shining black and gold armour, a crested helmet and a serious, drawn face. But as soon as his optics met Sari's eyes he smiled gently.

"Prowl!" Sari gasped.

"Yes, it's me. Don't be frightened, Sari, I…whoa!"

His last comment was cut off as Sari had launched herself at him and grabbed onto him tightly. She wrapped herself around his leg and hugged tightly, laughing with sheer joy.

"Frightened? You're kidding!" she laughed heartily as she embraced him, "It's really you, Prowl! I thought I was never gonna see you again".

Prowl laid one hand on her head and tussled her hair, temporarily caught up in the moment. Then he gently pried her off and placed her back on her own two feet and knelt down before her, placing one hand on each shoulder.

Tears were beginning to trickle down Sari's cheeks. They both ignored them.

"What's happening, Prowl? How can I see you?" asked the girl.

"This is an AllSpark vision", Prowl replied, "Normally one would have to be in close proximity to the AllSpark to receive a vision, but your connection with the AllSpark is unique. I'm here as part of the vision".

"Why you?"

"I don't know for certain, but I was chosen to give a vision to Prime as well. Apparently the AllSpark decides…"

"Wait, you've seen Prime already?! And he never told us?" Sari rolled her eyes ruefully, "Thanks a lot, Prime".

"I think it's for the best this way", Prowl replied, "If he had told you about our meeting then you'd have wanted answers. And visions from the AllSpark aren't supposed to shared lightly".

"But…but…I miss you, Prowl. We all miss you".

"I know. And I miss you all too, even if I am watching over you at all times", he sighed, "Sometimes, I think there isn't anything in the universe I wouldn't give for one more mega cycle in the plant, watching Bumblebee playing one of his absurd video games, Bulkhead trying to paint, Ratchet…"

He stopped. Sari was openly sobbing.

"I'm sorry", he said.

"No, _I'm _sorry", Sari choked, "You guys all warned me before. Bumblebee tried to tell me. I should have trusted you all and never listened to Megatron or come to this stupid planet!"

She kicked out in sudden anger at a wisp of fog, scattering it a little before it thickened and resumed its silent vigil.

"And now I'm going to die here", she said with a little more conviction and composure, "I didn't think this was how I was gonna end up".

Prowl stood up and looked down at her, "You won't die here".

"Well, I should", Sari sighed, "If my technorganic body is going to help Megatron conquer Cybertron, then I deserve to end here".

"No!" Prowl said suddenly, fiercely, "That won't happen. And the Decepticons won't get what they're after either".

"Really? How do you know?" she tilted her head to look up at him, "Can you see the future?"

"No, but I can see possibilities. And I took the precaution of giving out a little information to Prime in his last vision in case of this scenario".

"You did?" hope flickered in Sari's heart for a moment, "Wait, you did? You mean…"

"Yes, that's right".

"Bumblebee and the others…?"

"I shouldn't have told them, but I did. It was bending the rules", Prowl smiled, "Have no fear, Sari. Help is on its way".

* * *

Blackarachnia hadn't even made the first incision and already she was encountering problems. Running the scanners over the girl's body, she could see a basic pattern to the girl's circuitry, but it was so very odd that she feared she would damage it if she cut without careful consideration.

"Oh for spark's sake, hurry up, will you?" Starscream yelled, throwing her out of the moment completely, "Some of us have other places to be, you know".

Megatron glared at him to silence him. There were some circumstances where yelling got you what you wanted, but delicate surgery wasn't one of them. If anything it was counter-productive as it was distracting.

But he himself was getting impatient. Blackarachnia had stood hovering over the unconscious Sari for ten minutes now, scanning her carefully, but with seemingly no progress. But they were so close, so very close to achieving their goal…

"Is anyone monitoring the security console?" Skywarp asked suddenly, "Without security I feel so insecure!"

"It's supposed to be Soundwave's job", Slipstream replied, "But spark knows where he's got to", she bit her lip, "Maybe I should go look for him".

"Stay where you are", Starscream warned, "We want as many Decepticons present as possible to witness this historic moment, this, this…"

"This final realization of centuries of planning", Megatron offered, "Secret hope of the Decepticons. The fruits of our treacherous labour with the Quintessons. A crucial step on the road to Decepticon total victory".

Starscream rolled his optics and turned away. Megatron's speeches were so tiresome. He stared at the wall impassively, wishing something would happen to relieve his boredom.

A large section of the wall was suddenly blown inwards. Metal debris from the lab wall fell in a lethal shower: the Decepticons closest were forced to leap aside. Waspinator wasn't fast enough and he was promptly buried beneath an avalanche of rubble. Smoke poured in, and following through it came Bumblebee.

Hovering with his back-mounted turbo-boosters, he looked down at the stunned Decepticons, and then his optics fell on Sari.

"Sari!" he cried, "Hold on, I'm coming!"

The Decepticons were speechless.

Another Autobot darted through the gaping hole in the wall to fly by his side. Optimus Prime, holding his axe across his chest, entered the arena.

The sight of the Autobot Captain provoked Starscream to speech, "Impossible! There's no way they could have learned we were on this planet, of all places!"

Yet another Autobot leapt through the gap despite Starscream's protests. Jazz faced down the Decepticons in cool silence.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Starscream declared, "There's only one way these Autobot fools could have learned where we were", he pointed an accusing finger at Megatron, "You screwed up, Megatron!"

Megatron made no answer. His amazement had turned to silent wrath at the sight of Optimus. But he still didn't move.

Optimus stared him down, but then he noticed something standing behind Megatron, next to Sari's unconscious form.

"Blackarachnia?" his jaw hung open, "What're you doing here?"

"Well you know me Optimus, I wouldn't miss this for the world", she shot back, backing away carefully from Megatron.

Blackout made the first move. He raised both arms and lined up his rotary laser cannons at Jazz.

Megatron sprung to life, "Not in here, you fool! Most of this equipment is highly flammable!" he drew one sword and took to the air, supported by his heel-boosters.

Optimus was still temporarily mesmerised by the reappearance of Blackarachnia. It wasn't until Megatron was rocketing towards him, single sword drawn, that he took evasive manoeuvres.

"Jazz, you lead off the other Decepticons!" he yelled as he banked to one side to avoid Megatron's headlong rush, "Bumblebee, you get to Sari and get her out of here!"

Thundercracker hurried forward to seize Bumblebee, but the Autobot speedster transformed into his vehicle mode and darted past him, heading for the operating table.

Blackout, Skywarp and Slipstream, restricted by their inability to fire their weapons, lunged for Jazz. He leapt straight up into the air, twisted about and came down on Blackout's head. The giant Decepticon unthinkingly clawed at his own cranium in an effort to grab the Autobot, inflicting considerable damage to himself in the process.

Megatron hurled himself through the air at Optimus. The sword in his left hand glinted. His expression was composed and grim, but there were the beginnings of a feral snarl in the corners of his mouth.

_This is it. Here we go again_, thought Optimus seconds before Megatron struck out laterally with his sword. Optimus angled his axe blade to catch the blow, and sparks flew as ion energy ground up against tironium metal. For a moment Optimus and Megatron exchanged grimaces, then their airborne duel began.

Cyclonus looked at Starscream. Starscream looked at Cyclonus.

"Well? Aren't you going to do anything?" asked Starscream.

"I was about to ask you the same question", Cyclonus said.

"You first".

"Oh no, rank takes precedence".

"If you insist".

Starscream wheeled about and fired a blast with his lasers. The energy bolt struck just in front of Bumblebee as the little Autobot raced towards Blackarachnia. Bumblebee went spinning through the air and slammed up against the wall, transforming as he did. He groaned.

"Blackarachnia, get the Sumdac child to safety!" Megatron bellowed as he narrowly ducked beneath a deep thrust of Optimus' axe, "Starscream, Cyclonus, destroy the small Autobot, but do _not _fire your weapons again!"

Starscream ran towards Bumblebee. Blackarachnia transformed into her spider mode and spat a net of sticky webbing that wrapped around the unconscious Sari. She skittered away from the manic combat, Sari dangling from her mandibles in a silk cocoon.

But as she approached the far side of the room she felt it grow intensely hot. A moment later a considerable section of the nearest wall blew in as well, and through the smoke leapt two figures.

Foremost was a pink and white-plated Autobot female. As soon as she saw the technorganic spider making a break for it with Sari in her grip, she drew twin energy scimitars and crossed them before her threateningly.

"Get away from her, you glitch!" she growled.

Next to her Ratchet armed his EMP generator and levelled it at Blackarachnia, who had frozen in her tracks, not sure what to do next.

Starscream looked up from his pursuit of Bumblebee at the newcomers and sighed, "Oh, and everything was going _so _well…"

Megatron and Optimus were too engrossed in their own duel to take much notice, and Jazz was leading Blackout, Slipstream, Thundercracker and Skywarp on an impressive chase up through the various levels of the lab. Blackout was already lagging behind.

Cyclonus stood at the centre of the chaos, looking impassively at the newcomers.

Two more Autobots followed Arcee and Ratchet into the lab. Snarl and Swoop, both in their menacing Dinosaur modes, surveyed the chaos and shrieked with excitement.

But before they could join the fray Blackarachnia transformed in a whirlwind of parts. Arcee, who had never seen the Decepticon before, was astonished to see the curvaceous Blackarachnia standing before her.

But Blackarachnia did not direct her gaze at her but at the two Dinobots, "Why hello boys. Fancy meeting you here. Did you miss me?"

Snarl and Swoop howled with delight at the sight and sound of her.

Ratchet placed his hand on his forehead and groaned, "Uh-oh".

"I thought you did", Blackarachnia cooed seductively to the two Dinobots, "It's been too long. We should spend some quality time together. But first I need you to get rid of these two for me".

She gestured and the two Dinobots turned around to face Arcee and Ratchet. Snarl lowered his head and Swoop extended his wings.

Ratchet backed away cautiously. Arcee held her ground.

"Please, I'm asking you nicely", she said, "The Decepticon thinks she can just use you and draw you in whenever she wants, but I know there's more to you than that. You've fought for the Autobots against the Decepticons. You need to think for yourselves and make the right choice for you".

The two Dinobots looked at each other for a moment. They snorted and snuffled as if in conference. Then as one they turned to face Blackarachnia.

"Oh slag", Blackarachnia said.

Snarl charged. Blackarachnia launched a strand of thick web silk at the balcony above and used it to draw herself up out of the Dinobot's reach. She kept Sari tucked into her side.

"I can't believe you two are picking her over me", Blackarachnia hissed, "I bet Grimlock wouldn't be willing to settle for her!"

Swoop dived after her, wings tucked behind him. His talons flexed out and Blackarachnia raised her hand to protect herself. Swoop's talons wrapped around Sari and tore her from the Decepticon's grasp. The _Pteranodon _Transformer squawked in triumph.

His victory was short-lived. Starscream took to the air and brought his knee up into Swoop's chest with full force. Swoop shrieked in alarm and Starscream snatched Sari from his relaxed grip.

But even as Starscream touched down on the lab floor, clutching his prize, Snarl, Arcee and Ratchet were hurrying towards him from the left. And from his right Starscream saw another assailant lunging forward. Cyclonus had at last made his move.

"I knew it! I just slaggin' knew it!" Starscream snapped, "You putrid traitor, Cyclonus!"

The lab descended into utter chaos, with Autobot, Decepticon, Dinobot and turncoat Decepticon all vying for supremacy, while the unconscious Sari was captured and recaptured by each side over and over. Only Optimus and Megatron, engaged in their aerial duel as they were, remained apart.

The turning point came when Waspinator broke free from the pile of rubble that had collapsed on him. He screamed in fury at the combatants around him.

"Wazzzpinator make you pay! Smaszzzh you all!" he glanced about, wild-eyed and drooling.

Sparks clustered around his vestigial arms. Too late Blackarachnia, dodging magnetic pulses fired by Ratchet, noticed the danger.

"No! Don't!" she hollered.

Waspinator fired his stingers at random. Computer consoles exploded and canisters full of volatile liquids burst open and sprayed their lethal cocktails everywhere. Soon a series of miniature explosions began to break out as sparks met flammable chemicals.

Megatron broke off from his combat with Optimus long enough to look down and note with dismay that the lab was rapidly being consumed by a series of explosions. There was no sign of Sari anyway, or the precious protoforms he had in waiting. Autobot and Decepticon alike were beating a hasty retreat, heading outside through the holes torn open in the walls.

Blackarachnia halted and looked up at her leader, "Boss! We've got to get out of here, this place is coming apart!"

Megatron locked his blade against Optimus' incoming axe. He grinned.

"Have no fear, Blackarachnia. We shall not abandon you here", he looked at Optimus from across the grinding blades, "Unlike those of a less than heroic nature".

Optimus froze in mid-strike. The axe almost fell from his grasp. For one moment any sense of achievement he had gained over the last few stellar cycles, after being hailed as the new hero of both Detroit and Cybertron by millions, left him. He stared down at Blackarachnia wordlessly, and for a moment he imagined he saw guilt in her optics.

But the distraction provided Megatron with all the time he needed. He aimed his fusion cannon at Optimus' torso and fired. Optimus was propelled backwards by the blast and blown straight through the wall with an ear-rending crunch. He vanished outside, into the jungle.

Megatron barked down at Blackarachnia, "Secure the Sumdac child from the Autobots at all costs! Even if you have to retreat to the ship and leave the planet. Just bring me my prize!"

She nodded and ran outside, just avoiding being scorched by a fiery explosion.

Optimus lay on his back in the jungle muck, looking up dumbly at the rapidly-diminishing lab. His body ached and his joints were loose. That blast from Megatron's cannon had hit him hard, but not as hard as the blow from Megatron's speech synthesiser. For some reason hearing it from Megatron was almost as bad as hearing it from Sentinel or Blackarachnia.

But he had no time to worry about that now. Megatron suddenly appeared in the opening that he had been punched through the wall when he was blasted through it. The Decepticon leader stood there, silhouetted against the fires now raging behind him in the lab.

Megatron drew his other sword and rocketed towards his enemy in a desperate lunge, snarling, "It seems even on the Lost Planet I cannot lose _you_, Optimus Prime!"


	40. Rumble in the jungle

Author's note: Wow, I got loads of reviews for the last chapter and lot of great feedback, so thanks very much guys. Glad at least one person seemed to get where that 'glitch' quote comes from! Another favourite movie of mine gets a homage in this chapter. Hope you enjoy the latest instalment!

* * *

Megatron descended out of the sky like a comet towards Optimus, who was lying prone on his back. The Decepticon's swords flashed as he spread his arms for a finishing blow.

Optimus' axe lay a short distance from him, half-buried in thick mud. It was too far away to seize in time to block Megatron's attack. Instead Optimus kicked outwards and upwards. Both of his feet caught Megatron in the chest and knocked him off-course: with a strangled yell Megatron shot over his prey and fell over the steeply sloping hill behind Optimus.

The young Autobot reached out and wrenched his axe out from the mud, but as he did he felt something seize him by the leg. He looked down and saw that Megatron's left hand was gripped tightly around his ankle, dragging him with him: a moment later both Autobot and Decepticon were tumbling down the slope.

They rolled over and over, dislodging small trees and chunks of foliage as they fell in a whirlwind of thrashing limbs. They crashed into one another, grappling when they could before gravity separated them. Tree trunks splintered and shattered in their wake.

Optimus managed to twist about so that he was sliding downhill on his back, looking down at the mad descent. He kept a firm grip on his axe, retracting the handle to prevent it from getting tangled up and torn from his grasp.

One of Megatron's swords had fallen from his grip and became lodged against a tree trunk on the way: he launched the tips of his right fingers on their extendable cables to seize it and draw it back to him. He plunged the sword into the dirt, gouging a hole in the hill as he slid downhill but stabilizing himself just enough to use it as a prop to stand up.

With the other sword he hacked at the foliage that came his way, clearing a path for his descent. When he had enough room to manoeuvre he leapt into the air: parts shifted and rotors extended as he transformed into his attack helicopter mode.

Optimus still slid, out of control, below him. Megatron took off in pursuit of the Autobot. He angled himself to point his fuselage-mounted cannon at his quarry, and flew low enough to slice apart the topmost branches off the treetops with his copter rotors.

A flash of light and the deafening burst of detonating plasma energy behind him warned Optimus of the danger. Fortunately below he could see the end of the slope, a grassy clearing where the forest opened up a little, although there were still trees dotted around here and there. Just before the slope ran out Optimus transformed into his truck mode and accelerated, clearing the next blast of Megatron's fusion cannon by inches.

He swerved out into the clearing and transformed back into his robot mode. Thankfully he had managed to keep hold of his axe throughout the descent and he held it in front of him in an aggressive stance. The menacing helicopter gunship hovered before him, no longer attacking.

"Don't you have a prize to get your servos on, Megatron?" Optimus asked, shifting slightly to his right.

"All in good time", Megatron answered, "First I think I'll rid myself of a most persistent nuisance. A little light entertainment before work".

Optimus smiled grimly, "Ridding yourself of me may not be a light matter".

Megatron transformed and dropped to ground level: the earth shook as he landed on his two great feet. For a moment Optimus thought he was snarling, but a closer look showed that he was actually smiling, as if intrigued.

"I must know, Autobot", the Decepticon Lord said slowly, "How you came to know of our location. I covered our tracks meticulously, and this planet was specifically chosen due to its unique obscurity".

"I had a little…inside information", Optimus answered.

"Oh? Ah", Megatron nodded knowingly, "Cyclonus. At last he has openly made his move against me. But I'm surprised he knew the location of this planet".

"It wasn't Cyclonus, or any of your Decepticons".

Megatron scowled but then shrugged as if dismissing the matter, "I suppose there's little you won't go through for another opportunity to interfere in my affairs. Your talent for getting in over you head is quite unique, surpassed only by your talent for getting yourself out of that trouble again".

"Praise? From you?" the Autobot Captain shook his head, "That's a new one. I'll have to save it to my memory banks".

"Oh, please don't misunderstand me, Optimus Prime. I don't flatter you. Finding trouble and wriggling out of it is not a talent becoming of a great leader", his optics flashed, "What matters is one's ability to _eliminate_ these nuisances".

The short distance between them vanished in a nanoklik as Megatron swept forward. With his left blade he swung low to cut out the Autobot's feet from under him, and with his right blade he swung high to slash the Autobot's vitals.

Optimus extended the handle of his axe and whirled it about in his hands. The axe head swept down low to catch Megatron's left blade while the shaft took the blow from the right sword, blocking the Decepticon's attack completely.

For a moment Megatron was taken aback. Optimus took advantage of this precious split second to shove with all of his might, putting all of his weight behind the haft of his axe. Megatron stumbled away, losing his balance.

The ion axe's rocket booster roared as Optimus slashed at the Decepticon leader's helmet from right to left. But Megatron was not kept off-guard for long: the blade in his left hand darted up as if from nowhere to catch the axe and turn aside the blow.

With his right hand Megatron swung fiercely at his opponent, but he kept the cutting edge of his sword away from his enemy, instead using his fist and the handle of the sword to pummel Optimus brutally over the head, slamming down again and again with fiendish strength.

On the last blow Optimus' faceplate clamped over his jaw, and Megatron's reward for the strike was a dented hand. The emergence of the faceplate always impressed Megatron – Optimus went from being a rather personable, amiable bot to a stalwart warrior in an eye blink.

His head spinning from the assault on his cranium, Optimus drew back his left fist and punched Megatron hard in the chest. Megatron was far larger, stronger and more heavily-armoured than he was, but enough force went into the blow to push Megatron back a few paces.

For a moment Autobot and Decepticon eyed each other, and then they closed for battle once more.

* * *

Bulkhead groaned and rolled over. For a moment he lay, groaning and wondering exactly where he was. The last thing he remembered was running out of the burning lab, after having snuck in during the chaos to snatch Sari from the Decepticons. He had just managed to squeeze himself out of the gap in the wall before there had been a tremendous boom and a rush of great heat as a significant portion of the lab exploded.

Rolling over to look back at the smoking lab, Bulkhead saw that he had been thrown over a hundred meters away by the explosion and now he lay on the plateau that was carpeted by wet grass. There was no sign of any of the other Autobots or the Decepticons.

He got up slowly and shook himself to regain control of his senses. He had no idea how long he had been lying there. Suddenly he remembered Sari. The last he had seen of her, Ratchet had pulled her free from Starscream's grip just before the explosion.

"Sari! Sari!" he called, and ran around the corner of the lab to his left.

He found himself looking down the barrel of a blaster.

"Good guess", Thundercracker grinned, "But wrong. Try again!"

The tip of his laser cannon lit up.

Thundercracker was suddenly thrown forward, stumbling into Bulkhead's grasp. The Autobot took the opportunity to hurl him to one side and send the Decepticon tumbling down the hill on his left hand side.

Bumblebee stood before Bulkhead, his stingers sparking.

"Phew, thanks buddy", Bulkhead sighed.

"No biggie", Bumblebee retracted his stingers and looked around, "Have you seen Sari? Or any of the others?"

"Uh-uh", Bulkhead answered, "You?"

"I saw Boss-bot and Megatron slugging it out, but I think they're long gone by now", the little Autobot frowned, "All that malfunctioning equipment in there's screwing with my sensors. I can't pick up anyone's energy signature".

A shriek from above warned them to look up. Swoop was circling above the lab in wide circuits. He swept down to land next to them.

"Look, he's found something!" they heard Ratchet say off to their right. A moment later Ratchet, Jazz, Arcee and Snarl hurried around the corner.

"Thank goodness we found you", Arcee smiled, "We were worried".

"No need to lose sleep over us!" Bumblebee gave her an enthusiastic thumbs-up.

"Hey, isn't Sari with you guys?" Bulkhead asked, noticing her absence.

Ratchet looked crestfallen, "No. One cycle I had her, the next – boom – and when I came to she was gone. We can't find her".

"Slag", Bumblebee bit his lower lip, "We gotta get to her before the Decepticons do".

Arcee looked at Swoop, "We need you to take to the air again and look for her. Can you do that?"

The Dinobot nodded his beaked head and took off silently.

"Everyone spread out", Ratchet ordered, "Groups of two. Report straight back here if you find her".

"But what about Prime?" asked Bumblebee, "We can't leave him on his own with Megatron".

"Little yellow jacket's right", Jazz said, "Prime'll get frosted for sure".

"I'll go to Prime".

The Autobots all turned. Cyclonus stood off to the left, scarred head raised high and fists clenched.

"It's the least I can do to keep Sari safe. Unless Megatron's destroyed, she'll never be truly safe".

"But…" Ratchet protested.

"No time to argue. We _can_ trust him. He helped us out before", reasoned Bulkhead.

Ratchet sighed and shook his head, "I must have coolant leaking into my processor, trusting a Decepticon to save a Prime from another Decepticon…but alright. Autobots…and Decepticon, transform and roll out!"

They transformed and sped off in different directions.

* * *

"I don't want this to end, Prowl", Sari said, head bowed, "I don't want you to go".

"I have to", Prowl gestured around to the world of the mist and faintly glowing lights that surrounded them, "I'm sorry. I've been here too long as it is. And you need to wake up. The others need you".

"_I _need _you_", Sari's shoulders heaved as she cried quietly, "I miss you so much. I don't want to go back yet. How do I even know this is real? You might just be a figment of my imagination".

Prowl seemed to consider this. Eventually he lifted his head and smiled his wry smile.

"I'll prove to you I'm not. I shouldn't have told Prime where to come last time, but I did. It was bending the rules. And now I'm going to bend the rules one last time before I leave you".

She swallowed hard, "Please, not yet. I want to talk to you, I miss you…"

In response he placed his hand on her forehead. Radiant AllSpark energy flowed out of him and into her.

"I think you're ready for this, but I'd just like you to remember what my sensei told me, Sari. It's the ninja-bot, not the weapon, that's important".

He took his hand away. Mist began to wrap around him and envelop him, and then the mist itself began to fade, and Sari knew she was waking up.

"Farewell", the cyber ninja said.

But just before Prowl disappeared from her life again she said with utter, fierce conviction, "I will see you again, Prowl. That's a promise".

She woke up.

* * *

"No-one will know. No-one will know. No-one will know".

He kept repeating it to himself as he soared above the dense jungle canopy, which lay below like a green rooftop. When at last he was satisfied he was far away enough from the lab he descended.

"No-one will know. No-one will know. Megatron won't find out".

Skywarp transformed into his robot form and landed on his feet. The jungle mud gave way beneath him. He looked down with trepidation.

"Oh no, what if this rusts? Ehhh…no time to worry now".

The cockpit on his chest flipped open and he took out the huddled, unconscious form of Sari Sumdac. He looked around nervously, watching the trees for witnesses. Then he prodded the little figure in his hands.

"Oh, I hope she's not dead. It'll be a lot harder to take over the universe if she is".

The plan had occurred to him on the way to Falkon V onboard the _Trypticon_. Apparently this little technorganic wretch contained the power Megatron needed to rule the universe.

Skywarp wanted that power. He could use it himself to rule the universe. Then everyone else would feel the fear that crawled through his circuits constantly, every second of every day, threatening to overwhelm his processor. It had only ever faded, briefly, when he had attacked the humans on Earth and witnessed the terror he inspired in them.

His plan wasn't the best conceived, but he was sure it would work. Now he just had to figure how to get off this planet without bumping into any of the other Decepticons or Autobots…

"Urgh…what do you want?"

"Yaaaarghhhargh!"

The Starscream clone almost dropped his prize in alarm. When he had regained his senses he look down and saw Sari stirring in hands, looking up at him with bleary, tired eyes.

"Oh! You're awake!" Skywarp exclaimed nervously.

"Uhhh", was Sari's reply, as she was still drowsy from Blackarachnia's sedatives.

Skywarp marvelled at the little fragile creature, apparently of such great importance and power, writhing in his grip. Urges began to well up in him, urges that he tried but failed to repress.

"Do you fear me, little one?" he whispered.

"Huh, what? No", she stood up in his hands and dusted herself down.

"Well you should. You'll see".

The urge to violence was impossible to resist. He spied a large tree trunk nearby and without warning hurled her at it.

Sari transformed into her robotic form, but there was something different about it than before. Blades of blue plasma protruded from under her feet like ice skates. They dug into the tree trunk and held her fast. Skywarp looked on in surprise.

Sari suddenly realized exactly what Prowl had done. She felt the giddy rush she had first felt after upgrading, the sense of invincibility and a loss of limitations.

She just hoped she could handle it this time.

Boosters extended from her ankles and sent her shooting back towards the Decepticon. Handles emerged from her forearms and sickle-shaped energy blades thrust forward from these.

While she was still a considerable distance from Skywarp, she lifted her right arm. The blade stretched at her will to a ridiculous length, many times the size of her body, and stabbed into Skywarp's wing.

Skywarp shrieked in pain and fear, but lifted his trembling arm and steadied his blaster. Sari closed the gap between them too fast for him to get a shot off, retracting her blade as she did so.

An enormous warhammer appeared from a panel on her right hand; she gripped it by the shaft and swung it at the Decepticon. It smashed him across the face. He span about once and dropped to the floor, stunned.

Sari dropped to the floor and waited for Skywarp to move. He scrambled away from her, gibbering in terror.

"Sorry sorry sorry! Please don't hurt me! I'll go now", he transformed and took to the air, vanishing over the treetops.

"Hey, wait!" Sari called after him, "At least give me a ride back to the lab!"

It was too late. The Decepticon had already vanished.

Sari shook her head, looking with dismay at the surrounding jungle, "Ah, man".

She set off on foot in the direction the Decepticon had left in.

* * *

Megatron had become a whirling torrent of blades, spinning and chopping, whirling and hacking with a ferocity that belied his calm expression. Optimus was parrying desperately, having to whip his axe back and forth twice as fast to compensate for his one blade compared to Megatron's two.

But it was safer to face Megatron at close range than at long rage where he could bring his fusion cannon to bear. Optimus had no counter to that. He would have to withstand the tempest of sword strikes for now.

Megatron was the finest swordsbot ever to rise from the ranks of the Decepticons, yet he was disappointed to find that Optimus was matching him blow for blow. His own superior strength was driving the Autobot back, but not as much as he'd have liked.

He heaved and shoved the Autobot back, giving him enough room to take off and hover sixty feet above his nemesis. He swung his fusion cannon into firing position.

Optimus retreated a few steps and the first blast exploded just in front of him, showering him with dirt. In his eight confrontations with Megatron to date, Optimus had learned a few things about the fusion cannon, the weapon of Decepticon legend that rivalled the Magnus Hammer, although it was of less lineage.

It was said that a single shot from Megatron could annihilate a Cybertronian. That was probably true, but Optimus himself had been blasted several times by the fusion cannon and survived. He had determined that Megatron was capable of firing blasts of different intensities: single, rapid shots for extended fighting that were relatively mild but swiftly and easily fired, or a sustained burst that could destroy Autobot or Decepticon in an instant, but was difficult to charge up and launch.

Optimus could take hits from the former kind of shot, although not many before his systems started to malfunction. And it was this kind of shot that Megatron fired in rapid succession now, driving the Autobot back.

The rocket booster pack on Optimus' back roared to life and he soared into the air, spinning about in mid-air to face Megatron. Now he had neutralized Megatron's height advantage, but he needed to get close to force Megatron back into hand-to-hand combat.

He swept towards him, axe poised. He swung it left to block the first shot from Megatron: the plasma burst with a dull thud on the blade and threatened to knock Optimus off-course, but he kept going. Another shot came to the right that Optimus was able to jink to avoid, then another and another, both of which Optimus was forced to parry.

But as Optimus closed in the audible whine of the fusion cannon alerted him to his peril. Megatron was charging up for a powered shot. It was too late to dodge it. An explosion of lethal fusion power tore from the red muzzle of Megatron's firearm.

Optimus brought his axe around to block it, but although the ion axe was a fine weapon of excellent craftsmanship, it did not have the power of the Magnus Hammer. The axe absorbed most of the blast but was wrenched from Optimus' hands. It span to the ground below.

Disarmed, disoriented and blackened by the blast, Optimus dropped from the sky. But even as he was falling he was hastily collecting his wits and he hit the ground running, heading for the tree line.

The ion axe lay at the opposite end of the clearing, just out of reach of his grapplers. He forgot about it and continued his mad dash for the trees, where he knew Megatron would have difficult getting a good shot in.

A crash behind him assured him Megatron had given chase. Even as Optimus dived into the jungle Megatron swiped his swords after him. Four trees caught in the arc slid apart, neatly sliced across the middle of the trunks.

Optimus was just considering his options when he heard the rumble of a Decepticon propulsion engine above him. Cyclonus darted above the canopy, transformed and landed in the clearing behind Megatron. He drew his own swords and charged.

Megatron was not blind to the danger and he blocked Cyclonus' blades easily with his own. The two Decepticons glared at one another through crossed blades.

"So, you've finally made your intentions known", Megatron grimaced, "I would expect this sort of behaviour from Starscream, but you? I had thought you were in possession of a more mature mindset".

Cyclonus didn't reply.

"A great pity. You're an excellent warrior", continued the Decepticon Lord, "What would possess you to side with the Autobots?"

"Sari", Cyclonus growled.

"Oh? Ah, perceived kinship with a fellow mutant", Megatron's scowl deepened, "How disgustingly sweet. But no matter. I brought you into this world, Cyclonus, and I can take you out of it as well".

"We'll see".

Megatron allowed his gaze to slide past Cyclonus for a second. Optimus was already shooting past them, making a break for his axe. He was out of range in an instant.

Megatron didn't consider Cyclonus much of a challenge in combat. He would be able to dispose of him in short order. However if Cyclonus co-operated with the Autobot, who was nearly a match for him as it was, well…

The situation was a problematic one.

Optimus made a mad break for his axe. He had been surprised by Cyclonus' sudden appearance, and certainly hadn't expected him to openly attack Megatron. But he was grateful for it. Working together they could overpower Megatron. Optimus knew it. And he was sure Megatron knew it too.

The clash of tironium on laser energy behind him assured him that Megatron and Cyclonus had begun their duel in earnest. Megatron was trying to destroy or injure Cyclonus before Optimus could come to his aid. Optimus wasn't going to let that happen.

The ion axe lay in the grass before him. He dived for it.

A foot came down on the handle, pinning the axe down and keeping it out of Optimus' grip. Face-down on the wet turf, Optimus craned his neck to look up at the culprit.

Starscream sneered down at him, "Lost something, have we?"

* * *

Slipstream descended carefully into the burning laboratory. Smoke rose around her like dark towers, and fires still raged below her. She had decided not to attempt entry at ground level and had instead blasted a hole through the roof.

After Megatron had disappeared in pursuit of Optimus Starscream had swiftly assumed command. He had ordered all Decepticons to scatter in pursuit of Sari and the Autobots while he went to assist Megatron. He had sent Slipstream on a different task however – Skywarp and Soundwave were still missing, and he wanted them found.

So Slipstream had returned to the lab to see if the communications console was still operational. She could see it, tucked into the corner where Soundwave had worked at it for hours. It looked mostly undamaged, although it was covered in a fine layer of black dust.

She dropped onto the platform and stepped towards it, noting warily how the platform creaked beneath her. She was fed up with this stupid mission and this stupid planet. It was a mystery to her why Megatron had assigned her and Soundwave to come along.

No, not _her and Soundwave_: why did she think of them in plural like that? Because they'd worked together for quite a while, she supposed. But it still irked her, as did Soundwave himself. Now the moron had gone ahead and gotten himself lost.

Slipstream pressed the transmit button on the console. Nothing happened. She gave it a vicious kick and tried again. This time she could hear a steady pulse of static. That was a relief.

She spoke into the transmitter, "This is Slipstream. All Decepticons report in".

In truth she didn't expect _all_ Decepticons to report in. Cyclonus almost certainly wouldn't, given that he had gone rogue, and Megatron probably would consider it beneath him…

"Megatron reporting", a voice answered tersely; the ringing clash of blades could be heard over him.

"Blackout reporting".

"Um…Skywarp reporting".

"Blackarachnia reporting".

"Starscream reporting".

"Wazzzpinator reporting".

"Thundercracker reporting".

Slipstream nodded, ticking them off mentally. She waited, then pressed the transmit button again.

"Soundwave, report".

There was no answer.

* * *

Bumblebee and Bulkhead drove through the tangled jungle at top speed, Bulkhead up front to clear a path with his larger vehicle form. Branches twisted aside and snapped as he led Bumblebee south, their scanners on high alert for any sign of Sari.

Something showed up on Bumblebee's sensors.

"Woah woah, stop!"

They both transformed and screeched to a halt. Bumblebee ran over to some low-lying ferns. Something had caught the sunlight and glinted as he drove past. Something metallic.

He leaned down and examined it, then picked it up. It was a chunk of jagged metal. It was torn beyond recognition and badly burnt, but Bumblebee could see patches of blue plating.

Turning it over in his hands, he remarked glumly, "I think this was Soundwave".

Bulkhead was peering down at something on the ground some distance away, "I think this was too".

* * *

Slipstream stood very still as she kept her finger pressed against the transmit button on the console, her face drawn and pale as she whispered into it.

"…Soundwave?"


	41. Bright eyes

Author's note: Arrgh, major delays again. Due to unforeseen circumstances I recently found myself without a computer and unable to write this rather long chapter. But now everything's back up and running again. Thank you all for your comments and patience. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

_Bright eyes,_

_Burning like fire._

_Bright eyes,_

_How can you close and fail?_

_How can the light that burned so brightly,_

_Suddenly burn so pale._

_Bright eyes._

_

* * *

_Lugnut and Blitzwing tore through the fathomless depths of space, the starlight glinting off the metal alloy of their aircraft modes. They moved with phenomenal speed, but anyone who was familiar with the two Decepticons would have been able to tell that they were actually rather weary, sagging and dipping in their flight path.

"Ve have been travelling all stellar cycle without a break", Blitzwing griped, "Perhaps ve should take a moment to refuel".

"No! No more breaks!" Lugnut thundered, "We are almost at Falkon V! And we must provide the technorganic with the necessary nutritional intake and sanitation facilities that we have acquired. Megatron is depending on us!"

"_Hmm. I wonder vat a hamburger tastes like? Ahahah!_" Blitzwing giggled for a while before he regained control of himself, "With a bit of luck, everyzing is in hand and ve vill be gone before ve know it".

"I do not doubt that Lord Megatron has everything under control", Lugnut replied.

* * *

"Raaaargh!"

Megatron howled with rage as he swung his twin swords down at Optimus' cranium. Optimus blocked with axe, which he had managed to retrieve from Starscream with some difficulty, and pushed back. The squeal of tironium sliding against plasma was painful to the audio receptors, and Optimus' servos ached from resisting the sheer pressure of Megatron's attacks. But he held his ground.

He looked at Megatron through the crossed blades. The Decepticon's lips were twisted into a furious snarl, and Optimus noticed that his right optic was beginning to twitch.

"Why. Won't. You. Fall?" Megatron bellowed and attacked again with renewed ferocity.

On the far side of the clearing, Starscream was facing down Cyclonus. No words were exchanged between them – Starscream simply kept his blasters raised and unleashed a seemingly never-ending stream of laserfire at his enemy. Cyclonus was parrying and dodging with ninjabot-like skill and speed, but every now and then a shot would break through his defences and scorch his shoulder or damage a wing.

Megatron hadn't deluded himself into thinking that Starscream genuinely cared for his wellbeing – Starscream had arrived on the scene purely for selfish reasons. If Megatron perished then the explosive device planted in Starscream's torso would detonate, and apparently Starscream considered the combined efforts of Optimus and Cyclonus a considerable danger to Megatron's life.

Optimus on the other hand was desperately trying to form a strategy. He theorized that if Cyclonus could hold out just long enough against Starscream, then he might be able to disable Megatron and fly to Cyclonus' aid. Together they could quickly take out Starscream and rally for one last effort against Megatron.

It just might work. If Cyclonus could hold out against Starscream, and if he could find an opening in Megatron's defences. He would have to do the unexpected.

Finding he had managed to put a bit of a distance between himself and Megatron, Optimus clipped his axe to his back and extended both of his arms. A grappling line shot from each, the articulated claws reaching out for Megatron's swords to disarm him.

Unfortunately Megatron saw the attack coming and swung with his right blade, shearing through both grappling lines with ease. The pair of bolos that came his way next was also easily dispatched.

Optimus saw his attacks were futile and abandoned his plan to launch his large capture net next, but as he watched he saw Megatron arm his fusion cannon and point it at his midsection.

He fired the repulsor-boosters on his jetpack in a reaction that was fast becoming instinct: his jetpack took him down low, just low enough so that the annihilating fusion cannon blast barely passed over him, close enough to blacken one of his wings. He used the momentum from the last-second dodge to twist about and come up inside Megatron's reach, unhooking his axe as he did.

All of this happened in an eye blink: one moment Megatron had fired at his seemingly helpless target, the next Optimus had reappeared on his left at alarmingly close range. The Autobot swung his axe laterally.

The blade smashed into the side of Megatron's head, the ion edge cutting into the angular helmet in a shower of sparks and slivers of metal. Megatron yelled and clutched his head, but he enough presence of mind to tear himself away from Optimus before the Autobot could strike again.

Optimus hoisted his axe and glared at the Decepticon, "Your ambition ends here, Megatron".

Megatron was staring at the shards of metal and drops of mech fluid that had come away in his hand when he had touched the wound: the axe had cut through the helmet and actually impacted slightly on his cranium. The physical damage was superficial, but the damage to his pride was inestimable.

Clenching his fist, Megatron returned his gaze to his loathed enemy. Optimus wasn't moving to attack, having the decency to _wait for him to recover_. That was so incredibly galling it made Megatron surge almost uncontrollably, but he managed to restrain himself. He wasn't going to conquer even the lowliest Autobot if he couldn't get a grip on himself.

"At present, my 'ambition'", Megatron growled, "Does not extend further beyond possessing your head!"

They resumed their duel. They paid no heed to the battle below, where Starscream had cornered Cyclonus against the edge of the clearing, the swordsbot's back to the jungle. Starscream grinned.

But even as he fired, Cyclonus whirled around, sliced a nearby tree in half and seized the top half of the severed trunk. He lobbed it at Starscream, and the trunk slammed into the smirking Decepticon lieutenant, throwing him off his feet with an undignified yelp.

Cyclonus could have collapsed then and there from exhaustion but he knew he had no time to regroup against a foe of Starscream's calibre. He pounced on the fallen Decepticon, who was still pinned beneath the tree trunk. He thrust the point of one scimitar at Starscream's neck.

Starscream stared up at him in shock.

"It's over", growled Cyclonus.

Optimus wouldn't have been able to do it. None of the Autobots would have been able to. That was why they could only battle the Decepticons to a stand-still, never defeat them. But with him on their side, they'd learn. Together with Optimus, he would destroy first Starscream, then Megatron, here and now.

He retracted his arm to plunge his sword into Starscream's chest.

Too late he saw Starscream smile.

Having managed to manoeuvre one of his arms into position beneath the log, Starscream fired. A blaster bolt ripped through the tree trunk. The laser struck Cyclonus in the chest and propelled him into the air.

Starscream brushed the log aside and leapt to his feet. Taking careful aim, he fired his lasers again. But not at Cyclonus.

Optimus was just holding off Megatron's barrage of sword strikes when something struck him with great force from below. He was flung away from the Decepticon: he spiralled out of control and crashed into the jungle.

"Megatron! Now!" shrieked Starscream.

Megatron span about in mid-air to see Cyclonus hovering below him, stunned and disoriented. He seized the opportunity.

Cyclonus had just regained control of his senses when he looked up into the barrel of the fusion cannon. It was too late to move or even really contemplate his impending doom, but he had just enough time to form a mental image of the red-haired little organic girl that had been the cause of his rebellion against his masters.

The cauterizing energy slashed through him, ripping apart plating, tearing apart vital circuitry and extinguishing his spark.

Optimus stumbled back into the clearing just in time to see Cyclonus' broken body drop to the forest floor. He watched with ashen horror as the Decepticon's chassis drained of colour, fading into pale grey.

Megatron and Starscream approached the body.

"Heh. Extinction to all traitors!" exclaimed Starscream, "Well, apart from me of course".

He gave the body a contemptuous kick.

Optimus sank to his knees. He hadn't known Cyclonus for very long, but Sari trusted him, and the Decepticon had come to his aid at great risk to himself. And now he had paid the ultimate price.

Smoke was rising from Megatron's arm-mounted cannon. The Decepticon leader sneered.

"And thus we are rid of one great nuisance. But the greatest still stands before us".

Starscream crouched into a battle-ready stance, his optics glinting as he locked onto Optimus, "Then let's crush him already!"

"No, _I _will deal with him. This is my fight", growled Megatron, "The last combat".

As his commander advanced ahead of him, Starscream turned aside and crossed his arms, muttering 'spoilsport' under his breath.

Megatron raised his blades, but did not advance further than within fifty feet of Optimus. He stopped and cocked his head, as if nonplussed.

"Well? Stand up, Autobot".

Optimus looked up, and the fierce light in his eyes alarmed even Megatron. But still the Autobot captain did not stand up.

"So you want a one-on-one duel with me, and you won't even attack me when I'm down", he shook his head, "If I didn't know better I'd say you were developing a sense of honour".

"I _have_ my own code of honour", Megatron snapped, "Very different from your Autobot pomp and circumstance. But this is not about honour. This is about…sport. It's hardly sporting to destroy such an opponent when his guard is down".

"You didn't extend that courtesy to Cyclonus", Optimus said bitterly.

Megatron shrugged, "Cyclonus wasn't a noteworthy opponent. You, on the other hand, are a great deal more interesting".

Optimus got up and looked past Megatron's shoulder at Cyclonus' body. The Decepticon's face was frozen in a moment of quiet dignity: there was no scream or snarl on his face, just a slight smile, as if he had been thinking about something that soothed him even as he perished. If only Optimus had known just what was going on in that processor sooner…there might have been a future for Cyclonus within the Autobot ranks.

He owed it to Cyclonus to keep fighting. And he owed it to all of his Autobot team, and Sari. They were depending on him. Without Cyclonus it was unlikely he would survive this encounter, but he would hold up Megatron and Starscream for as long as possible.

He lifted his axe in his right hand and extended his left palm, motioning for Megatron to approach.

"Come".

* * *

"Sari? Sari? Where are you?" called Bumblebee as he raced through the twisted jungle in his car mode.

Bulkhead rattled along in front of him, gouging a path in the jungle vegetation with his SWAT van mode. They had been travelling south for nearly half an hour now, pausing only briefly to identify some of what looked like Soundwave's remains. There was still no sign of Sari.

Bulkhead braked hard up ahead, and Bumblebee followed suit, narrowly avoiding crashing into the back of his larger friend. The two Autobots transformed, and then Bumblebee saw why Bulkhead had stopped.

Grimlock was stomping his way towards them, the tropical sunlight reflecting off his body plating. He was in his Dinosaur mode, but the fearsome _Tyrannosaurus _robot looked tired and battered.

He looked up, saw them, and snorted a blast of smoke through his enormous nostrils, "Hmph. Autobots take their time. Me Grimlock done here".

Bumblebee squirmed uncomfortably at the sight of Grimlock's fangs and the memory of the torn bot chassis they had discovered, "And…what exactly have you 'done?'"

Grimlock reared up proudly, "Dumb Decepticon tried to hypnotize me, Grimlock. But me Grimlock too smart for him. Me Grimlock destroy dumb Decepticon".

"You…offlined him?" asked Bulkhead.

Grimlock nodded enthusiastically.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee exchanged looks. Of course they had fought Decepticons many times, and had never had cause to doubt the villainy of their enemies, but they'd never actually _destroyed _a Decepticon. Bulkhead thought he had smashed Soundwave before, but they had been unaware of his true nature at the time, thinking of him as only sophisticated hardware that had run amok. Now they knew the truth, that Soundwave was a fully functioning Cybertronian with a spark…the idea of actually eliminating him unsettled both Bumblebee and Bulkhead.

Grimlock must have noticed their silent displeasure, because he cocked his head and peered at them, "What me Grimlock do wrong?"

"Uh…nothing", Bumblebee spread his hands, "I guess we're just not as used to this whole 'war thing' as we thought".

Bulkhead nodded solemnly, "Come on guys, no point sitting around here. Let's go find Sari".

They transformed and accelerated away. Grimlock watched them go at first, standing dumbfounded.

"Me Grimlock not understand", he grunted, "Me Grimlock thought Autobots waged battle to _destroy _evil Decepticons. What me Grimlock do wrong?"

He skulked after them, pausing briefly to pick a sliver of blue metal from between his teeth.

* * *

The last thing Soundwave remembered before shorting out was a vision of Grimlock looming over him, the great head swinging down low and tearing a great chunk from his lower body before tossing it away. Then Soundwave had lapsed into unconsciousness.

His systems had rebooted now, but he had no idea how long he had been lying there, motionless in the jungle clearing, staring up at the sky. To his left was the cragged cliff wall that he had been cornered against by the Autobots – the battle between him and the Dinobot had taken them down the slope.

Soundwave had underestimated the Autobot berserker. He had assumed that his sophisticated sensory-assault technology would utterly overwhelm a simple processor-powered bot like Grimlock. Instead he had found that Grimlock was in some ways _too _simple to be conquered that way, and in others ways too complex. He was full of contradictions; staggering, brutish stupidity and swift, animal cunning. Given time Soundwave might have been able to find the right melody to subdue him. But Grimlock hadn't given him the opportunity, and Soundwave had been no match for him in terms of raw power.

Not even the addition of Laserbeak and Ratbat had been able to save him. He could see them now, circling above him and crying out occasionally. They were attempting to call the other Decepticons to come to his aid.

But Soundwave knew he was past the point where medical aid could do anything for him. He managed to shift a little and look down at his shattered body. Both of his legs were simply gone, torn away at the waist. There were visible tooth-marks on what was left of his torso. His right arm had been amputated cleanly by Grimlock's teeth, and his left arm burnt and stripped down to the wiring.

A hole had been torn through his chest, and through it Soundwave could see his own spark, pulsating slowly. Already it was beginning to fade.

* * *

Bumblebee and Bulkhead peered over the cliff ridge, looking down at the clearing while keeping themselves hidden in foliage to prevent themselves from being spotted by Laserbeak and Ratbat. Grimlock stood a considerable distance behind them, looking confused but keeping quiet.

"Man, you really did a number on him", Bumblebee was saying as he looked down at Soundwave.

"Mmhmm", grunted Grimlock.

"Well, we can't stick around here forever", Bulkhead said, "We need to go find Sari, but we better steer clear of…"

He stopped and looked up. He had heard something. Two Decepticons dropped out of the sky as if from nowhere and landed near Soundwave.

"Oh slag. Lugbutt and Blitzbrain!" muttered Bumblebee, "As if we didn't have enough Cons to dodge already".

Grimlock thrust his head between the two Autobots and looked at the scene below, "Why Autobots not go save puny human?"

"We're trying to", Bulkhead explained with a note of exasperation in his voice, "But we don't even know where she is, and we can't go around shouting for her with all these Decepticons hanging around".

"Ah", Grimlock nodded, "Why not just go get puny human?"

Bumblebee rolled his eyes, "Because we don't know where she is".

Grimlock gestured with one of his scrawny forearms, "But she by there".

Bumblebee and Bulkhead followed the direction he was pointing in. At first they could see nothing. Then they saw something moving in the foliage below and to the right of the clearing. A little figure in gold and white armour was hiding in the low-growing vegetation, watching the unaware Decepticons carefully.

"It's Sari!" Bumblebee exclaimed, "And she's okay! Let's go get her out of there!"

He went to stand up. Bulkhead pulled him back down.

"Hang on little buddy. Wait until we get a better shot at this, when the Cons are gone. I'll contact the others and let 'em know we found her".

"Oh", Bumblebee brightened up, "Good idea! Then they can fire up those DTE thingies and transwarp themselves home".

"Yup. I've got one of them here, Ratchet's got one, and Prime's got the other. But remember, we wait for our moment before we go in and get Sari out".

A jet whined past above them, and as Bumblebee looked it transformed and descended into the clearing.

"This might take a while", the Autobot grumbled.

* * *

Slipstream touched down in the clearing. Lugnut and Blitzwing had hurried forward to stand in front of something, to block her from seeing it, but she had caught a glimpse of the eviscerated Soundwave when she had flown in. And she had known what to expect anyway, after she had been able to triangulate Laserbeak's position but not Soundwave's.

Sensing that Slipstream knew what they were hiding, Lugnut stepped aside and urged Blitzwing to do the same. Slipstream looked at Soundwave. He had been thoroughly gutted and torn apart. All that was left that was recognisable as Soundwave was his compartment-shaped chest and his crested head.

Lugnut watched Slipstream. She betrayed no emotion: there was no hint of anything other than cool detachment in her optics and body language as she casually, almost callously, looked over Soundwave. Then she shrugged, snorted and turned away to face Blitzwing.

"You two sure took your time getting here", she remarked in that distinctive, nagging tone, "'Fraid you're a little late. The Autobots showed up and attacked the lab. We're still searching for them".

"**Autobot scum! I vill bomb zem back into metal ore!**" bellowed Blitzwing, shaking his fist furiously.

"Is Lord Megatron safe?" asked Lugnut, all other concerns overridden by his devotion to his master.

"Last I saw of him he was chasing Optimus Prime into the jungle", Slipstream put her hand on her hip, "I'm sure he'll be fine".

Blitzwing's hothead face whirled away and was replaced by his cold, calculating visage, "Yes. I'm afraid ze same cannot be said of our friend here".

He pointed to Soundwave. Slipstream looked and arched an eyebrow nonchalantly.

"Yeah, that's a bummer. There's not even enough of him left to recycle".

Lugnut and Blitzwing exchanged discreet glances.

"Are you not…ahm…disturbed by the demise of our honourable comrade?" asked Lugnut.

Slipstream looked genuinely surprised, "No. Why? Should I be?"

"Um…vell", Blitzwing twiddled his thumbs awkwardly, "Ve were somevat under ze impression zat ze two of you had become…close".

The femmebot gave a derisive, mocking laugh, "What, seriously? You actually think I give a piece of scrap about this…piece of scrap?"

Lugnut's main optic widened in surprise, "Uhm…well…you see…"

"He worked for me. He was my soldier. A decent soldier, but that's all. Just a grunt. Still, we'd better report his loss to Megatron. Come on, let's go find the others".

"Wait!" cried Lugnut, "Why did you come here, if not to save him, or at least say farewell?"

"I just wanted to confirm he was a goner", she answered scathingly, "Starscream put me in charge of rounding everyone up. Come on, let's get moving".

"I think perhaps you should say farevell to him first", Blitzwing insisted, "He vas under your command for some time. He might appreciate it".

Slipstream rolled her eyes in an exaggerated fashion and sighed, as if Blitzwing had just asked her to do the most unreasonable thing imaginable. But she walked over to Soundwave's body nonetheless.

Lugnut expected her to drop down on her knees to talk to Soundwave, but she remained standing, looking down at him somewhat contemptuously. He led Blitzwing away a few steps regardless, to give her a little privacy.

Slipstream leaned forward slightly, looking down at the ruined Soundwave. There was no sign of life from him, except the slowly fading spark visible in his chest compartment. But it occured to her that she had never noticed before just how brightly his eyes burned.

"Soundwave, can you hear me?" she asked eventually.

His optics lit up and his head twisted slightly to look up at her, as if he had just woken up.

"Yes, I can hear you", he said.

A flutter behind her startled Slipstream. Laserbeak and Ratbat had finally ceased their airborne vigil. They landed on either side of Soundwave, and he looked at each of them in turn.

"Don't mean to put a downer on things, boom box", Slipstream said, "But you're kinda doomed. There's nothing we can do for you. Guess I'll catch ya later".

"My assessment produced similar results", he replied.

Laserbeak and Ratbat cooed over him. Slipstream looked away as if impatiently. A high wind shook the trees, and a cold note drifted through the air. Lugnut and Blitzwing were silent.

"Thank you", Soundwave said.

Slipstream looked at him.

"Thank you for allowing me to serve you. It has been an honour. I hope I did not cause you excessive inconvenience".

She didn't answer.

Soundwave's expression changed. It was something Slipstream had never seen before. His optic visor shifted, angling to slant upwards instead of the usual scowl he sported. It might have been an expression of joy, or pain, or disbelief.

As Slipstream watched the colour drained from Soundwave's body. The bright optics faded into static and the spark diminished, but he had enough strength left to force out a few words.

"Without sound", he droned, "The rest is…silence…"

The last word was warped and distorted. He sank back and his head slipped to one side, the last facial expression preserved on his features. His body was the colour of ash, lifeless and still.

Slipstream studied the body for a moment before spinning about on her heel and marching in the opposite direction, back towards Lugnut and Blitzwing. Her lips were pursed and there was a steely glint in her optics, but she appeared unbothered by Soundwave's demise.

"Come on", she said, walking past Blitzwing, "We've got work to do".

She got as far as Lugnut before she broke down. A wailing cry ran up from her chest; she span around and threw herself into the arms of the surprised Lugnut. No words came out of her mouth, she just wailed in despair.

"There, there, young one", rumbled Lugnut with unexpected tenderness.

Her shoulders shuddered as she sobbed and buried her head into his shoulder.

Between gasps she cried, "I can't believe those were my last words to him! 'Catch you later'…why was I such a jerk to him? He meant well. He had such bright eyes…there was so much more I wanted to say to him…"

"I know", Lugnut said as soothingly as he could.

"I wish I'd told him. Maybe he knew. But I should have told him. I loved him, and now he's gone".

She spoke no more, but sobbed with grief. Blitzwing discreetly turned away and saluted Soundwave's remains.

"Who would have thought", he said to himself, "Zat somezing zat began as a mere child's toy could come to mean so much".

"You are young", Lugnut was saying to the inconsolable Slipstream, "You do not yet know of the pain of the world. But as long as we remain true to our Decepticon cause, and believe in Megatron, the sacrifice of Soundwave and a thousand others like him shall not be in vain".

The words offered no comfort to Slipstream. She barely even knew what the Decepticons were fighting for. All she knew was that she was cursed by the shadow of Starscream that lurked within her to have an unquenchable desire for conflict and power. The Decepticon cause promised her both.

But what it hadn't promised was meeting someone who was so selflessly devoted to her well-being, so loyal and so sincere, yet intelligent and mystifying. It had taken Slipstream a long time to realize the nature of Soundwave's affection for her, and even longer for her to realize that she reciprocated it.

But it was too late now.

* * *

"Wow. She's upset", Bumblebee whispered as he peered through the ferns.

"What're they talking about? I can't make it out", Bulkhead leaned forward and strained to hear.

"Dumb Decepticon I destroyed", Grimlock answered, "They unhappy".

"Oh", Bumblebee said, feeling more than a little troubled. He had never imagined that Decepticons would mourn their comrades, let alone the outpouring of grief the female Starscream clone was demonstrating.

But he knew they couldn't delay any longer, "It doesn't look like these Cons are gonna move any time soon, so we need to sneak down there and get Sari back, before…"

He stopped in mid-sentence and gawped in astonishment at the scene taking place before her in the middle of the clearing.

In a strangled voice he cried out, "What is she doing?"

* * *

Blitzwing craned his back-mounted cannons forward to point at the intruder, "**Stay right vhere you are!**" he roared.

Sari put her hands above her head, "Hey, relax. I'm not here to fight".

Lugnut pushed Slipstream away and charged over, "Ah! It is the technorganic that Megatron wishes to possess! How did she escape?"

"You guys are kinda late to the party", beneath her robotic face plate, Sari smiled, "You missed a lot".

Slipstream paid her no attention. She had her head in her hands and was still sobbing. At first Sari had wondered how a Cybertronian could cry, but now she was closer she could see that Slipstream wasn't actually crying, simply wailing and sobbing – no liquid was leaking out of her optics.

She had no time to contemplate this however as Lugnut pointed at her and snarled, "Quick, capture her!"

Lugnut and Blitzwing charged towards her, hands to the ground to scoop her up. She activated her heel-boosters and rocketed into the air, narrowly passing over their heads. Below her they collided with a clang and collapsed to the floor, stunned.

Sari dropped to the ground next to Soundwave's body. Slipstream finally seemed to notice her but made no move to stop her until Sari opened her hands and pressed both palms onto Soundwave's chest.

"Get away from him!" Slipstream shrieked, storming forward, but after a few steps she checked her advance. White light was pouring from the girl's hands and into Soundwave. In a moment the body of Soundwave was glowing with iridescent light.

Lugnut and Blitzwing sat and stared, utterly entranced. As the three Decepticons looked on shrapnel that had once been part of Soundwave came whirling through the air to merge into the light.

"What're you doing?" asked Slipstream in awe.

"Bringing him back", Sari's eyes narrowed with concentration, "Actually, he was never quite gone".

There were many questions Slipstream could have asked. 'How?' or 'where from?' sprang to mind. But one dominated her thoughts.

"Why?"

Sari winced from the effort of exerting so much energy, "Just because your leader is a jerk doesn't mind all the Decepticons are. I saw and heard everything. I want to help".

It struck Sari as ironic that after everything Megatron had done to try to convince her that the Decepticons were not irredeemable monsters, nothing had been quite as effective as this private moment she had glimpsed.

Sari knew very little about romantic love, and even less about the nature of Slipstream's and Soundwave's relationship. She felt no real affection towards either of them – both had attempted to kill her in the past. But she knew all too well the pain of losing someone close to her, the memory refreshed by her recent vision of Prowl.

She wasn't able to stand idly by and watch it happen to anyone else, even if it was a Decepticon. More and more precious AllSpark energy seeped into Soundwave, healing and revitalising.

At least the energy flow reached its apex and Sari took her hands away – the body of Soundwave was utterly consumed by light. There was a grinding, grating noise as parts reassembled, followed by a low throbbing of a pulsating spark. The light faded.

Soundwave lay on his back, his plating flushed back to its usual blue, gold and teal. His shattered limbs were fully formed. After a moment his optics flared red. His fingers twitched, and suddenly he sat up.

His expression was unreadable as always, but he looked about in rapid jerks of his head, as if not believing his own optical sensors. At last his eyes rested on Slipstream.

Slowly he said, "Illogical. I am self-aware. I am Soundwave. I am online".

He went to stand up. Slipstream hurried over to him.

"No, don't move! We need to make sure you're alright first – "

"I am functioning", he got to his feet, "How is this possible?"

By the time Slipstream had reached him she was smiling in a manner that Soundwave had never witnessed before.

"It doesn't matter", she said, throwing her arms around him, "You're okay".

Lugnut and Blitzwing watched from off to one side.

"Zey remind me of two other bots who courted in their youth", Blitzwing observed, with a sly sidelong glance at Lugnut. He could well remember the days of Lugnut's attempts to woo Strika.

Lugnut nodded, unthinking, then his optic widened, "Arrgh! Quick! Grab the technorganic!"

Lugnut and Blitzwing span about, hands outstretched to seize Sari.

She was gone.

* * *

"_That_ was insane", chided Bumblebee, as he drove with all speed through the jungle.

Sitting in his driver's seat, Sari shrugged nonchalantly, "Eh, I knew what I was doing. I could have got outta there if I needed to".

Bulkhead accelerated until he was level with the left window, "Why'd you do it, Sari? Why did you help 'em?"

"Yes", Grimlock was huffing and puffing as he galloped along in his Dinosaur mode, trying to keep up, "Dumb Decepticon try to destroy me Grimlock, so me Grimlock destroy Decepticon. Me Grimlock do wrong?"

Sari shook her head, "No. I'm sorry, I don't really know why I did it. I just felt like I should. I felt bad for them. I didn't want anyone to die".

Silence fell on the three Autobots as they considered this, lost in their own thoughts.

"But thanks for coming for me guys", Sari smiled, "I should have known you would".

"You bet, kiddo", Bumblebee said, "Everyone came through for you. Including Cyclonus".

Bulkhead activated his internal commlink and broadcast on an Autobot alert frequency, "Guys, this is Bulkhead. We've got Sari and she's okay. We're gonna fire up our DTE and head on home. You should all do the same. See ya on the other side".

Just as he terminated the transmission a spray of lethal ammunition rained down on them. Grimlock craned his neck over his shoulder to look back. A pointed jet with swept-back wings and a heavy-duty bomber were in hot pursuit: the bomber was riddling the sky with shots from forward-facing machine guns and the jet was unleashing a salvo of missiles.

"Return the prize to us, Autobot scum!" Lugnut howled.

"Uh-oh", Bulkhead groaned.

A missile detonated before them, but instead of an explosion of fire there was an outpouring of ice – great frozen peaks suddenly thrust upwards into the air.

"This is Ratchet" the crusty Autobot announced over the commlink, "Got your message. I'll round up the others and transwarp outta here. Over and out".

Their commlinks crackled again, "This is Prime. You go ahead and – ah, transwarp out. I'll head back on my…on my own. Well done everyone. Over and out".

"He sounds busy", Sari noted.

"I know how he feels", Bumblebee said, swerving to dodge another missile, "Anytime you're ready, Bulky".

Bulkhead put on one last turn of speed, accelerated ahead of the others, and transformed. He typed in the necessary commands swiftly into the DTE despite his overly-large digits. A moment later and the Autobots and Sari had vanished from Falkon V.

* * *

Optimus dropped out of the sky, a trail of smoke marking his descent. Megatron, hovering a few hundred meters away, lowered his fusion cannon and marked where the Autobot had dropped in the jungle canopy.

"Are you done yet?" Starscream demanded to know, scowling up at him from the jungle clearing.

"Very nearly. Remain here", Megatron's eyes narrowed and he headed in Optimus' direction.

So it was over. He had won, at last. Not that he had expected anything different, of course. That would be absurd. But it had certainly been quite a fight. It had been worryingly even, until the Autobot had been distracted, apparently by his moronic friends talking to him over his commlink. Megatron had taken that opportunity to blast him out of the sky.

He found Optimus lying sprawled on the jungle floor, several trees cracked beneath him. The Autobot was battered and scorched, much like himself, but that last fusion cannon shot appeared to have taken the fight out of him.

But there was a smug, triumphant look on the Autobot's face, even as the Decepticon Lord landed and loomed over him. It was a look Megatron had seen before. Doomed defiance. He would make sure to crush that smile off the Autobot's face.

He kept his expression neutral and his voice level as he peered down at his fallen foe, "And so it ends, Autobot".

Optimus grinned, "Optimus Prime", he reminded him.

"Ah, quite. Already I have begun to forget your name. And so too shall history. The growing legend of Optimus Prime shall die here".

Optimus gritted his teeth as a surge of electrical energy coursed through his body, the result of his malfunctioning capacitor. He said nothing.

"I know what you truly desired, my dear Autobot", Megatron continued, "To be hailed as a hero on both Earth and Cybertron", he leered, "But you're no hero".

"Maybe not, but what do you know about it?"

"A great deal", Megatron could feel himself growing increasingly angry, but he suppressed it, "You believe a hero is one who puts his life on the line for his ideals? For the ones he cares about? An absurd notion. That's what I would call a mere fanatic.

"A true hero is one who is willing to make a _true _sacrifice for his cause. He must be willing to sacrifice his pride, his lesser ideals, his own followers, his _morality_…" his voice trailed away, and his eyes looked distant to Optimus, as if remembering something in the distant past, "A true hero must be willing to do the unspeakable for his cause. The _unthinkable_".

His voice had become low, filled with venom and pain. If he had been in greater control of himself, he would have been grateful that Starscream was out of sight and earshot.

Flexing suddenly, both hands shot out and seized Optimus, lifting him to eye-level. His metal fingers ground into the crumpled armour plating on the Autobot's chest. Optimus dangled loosely in his grip, but the cool clear blue optics glared at him defiantly. They faced one another.

"Do you know when you were closest to achieving heroism, Optimus Prime?" whispered the vengeful Decepticon, "When you made the decision to abandon your comrade on Archa Seven. That took true courage, to forget your absurd ideals and make the decision to _survive. _To live to fight another day.

"Oh, I know they teach you absurd principles in Autobot Academy. Never leave a comrade behind and all that nonsense. How absurd. Absolute morals are for bots who've led sheltered, pampered lives: for those who know nothing of _true _hardship. Of pain and suffering. Of endless stellar cycles of bitter failure".

His voice still dripped with that wounded, poisonous tone. In a distant corner of his mind, Megatron was furious with himself for revealing so much of his mind, far more than he had intended to.

Optimus watched him, fascinated by this glimpse into the workings of Megatron, Lord of the Decepticons. He said nothing.

At last Megatron returned to his senses. He threw Optimus back down to the floor and composed himself. There was a ringing clash as he drew his sword: it glittered red in the sunlight.

Propping himself up on his elbows, Optimus said defiantly, "If that's what your idea of a hero is, then I'll be glad to get rid of the title".

"Wise to the end", Megatron nodded, "Allow me to say this at least. You're the best I've fought. You would have made a fine Magnus, by Autobot standards. It's been a pleasure, Optimus Prime".

He raised the sword.

He noticed Optimus was smiling still, and suddenly realized it was not resigned courage he saw but triumph. Too late he swung his sword – Optimus had already rolled away and ignited his jetpack.

The exhaust fire burned Megatron and he stumbled back, cursing and snarling. Optimus took off at maximum velocity, needing to put some distance between himself and Megatron. What had Bulkhead said was the range of that thing again? 20 meters? 50 meters?

From her hiding place amongst the trees, Blackarachnia watched Optimus. She had taken it upon herself, after Slipstream had suddenly vanished, to establish a sense of order, take stock of the situation and organize the errant Decepticons. She certainly had no desire to fight any of the Autobots if she could avoid it.

She had looked for Megatron in order to give him her report, but had found him in furious combat with Optimus. She had witnessed much of what they had said to one another, though she wasn't sure how she felt about it.

As Blackarachnia watched, Optimus hovered above the jungle and produced a small tubular device from his storage pack. He began hurriedly typing commands into it.

Megatron exploded from the jungle canopy like an erupting volcano, screaming and bellowing vengeance, exhaust fire roaring from his heels, his expression manic and his body tensed to strike as he made a dash for Optimus.

He was too late. Transwarp energy flowed out of the DTE and engulfed Optimus in its blue radiance. He smiled one last time at Megatron and promptly vanished.

"No!" Megatron screamed, "No!"

Somewhere in the jungle off to the left, Blackarachnia could hear Starscream laughing.

She crept out of her hiding place amongst and walked out into the open, where Megatron was beginning his descent. He touched down, his back to her.

"Megatron?" she said.

He made no answer.

She took a deep breath and went on, "I've got a report to make, sir. All Autobot energy signals have left the planet. There's no sign of them. And it looks like they took the brat with them. All Decepticons present and accounted for, but the lab's been pretty much destroyed in the fire. The _Trypticon_ is functional…"

He span around suddenly. His face was etched with savage fury, his eyes were ablaze and his mouth contorted like a snarling wild animal; for a second Blackarachnia was positive he was about to kill her and she flinched before his wrath.

But then his shoulders heaved and he inhaled deeply: he visibly calmed down and regained composure. Starscream appeared over the tree line and landed beside him.

"Send out a transmission. All Decepticons are to return to the _Trypitcon_. We're leaving".


	42. All's Well

_Transformers,_

_More than meets the eye._

_Transformers, _

_Robots in disguise._

_Transformers,_

_Autobot wage their battle to destroy  
_

_The evil forces of the Decepticons_

_

* * *

_

"That concludes my report, Commander".

Ultra Magnus nodded at Cliffjumper, who stopped the media recorder, picked it up and smartly left Ultra Magnus' office. Ultra Magnus and Optimus Prime were left alone, the Autobot Supreme Commander seated on his lofty chair, Optimus standing to attention before him.

"That's quite a report, Optimus Prime", the Magnus said.

"Yes sir".

"Now that anything we say is off the record, I'm glad you and all of your team made it out safely. And I'm sorry we were unable to provide you with reinforcements".

"Well, you did deploy Omega to watch over Earth while we were gone, sir".

"That would have been cold comfort if your team had not returned", Ultra Magnus lifted the hammer of his office and placed it across his knees, "We've been seeing increased Decepticon activity on the borders of Autobot space. There have been no significant clashes yet, and many believe the situation will not escalate further. Personally, I'm not so optimistic. War's brewing".

Optimus nodded, "Megatron's lost his prize and is no closer to creating new Decepticons than he was before. He's suffered another defeat. But he won't give up so easily".

Ultra Magnus leaned back and sighed, "But there's little we can do for now but prepare and brace ourselves. I thank you for your excellent work once again in thwarting Megatron. Dismissed, Optimus Prime".

They saluted each other and Optimus marched out of the room, the door closing behind him. Sentinel was crouched down next to the door, his head pressed up against the wall. When Optimus appeared he leapt up and did his best to look nonchalant.

Optimus quirked an eyebrow, "Hear anything of interest, Sentinel?"

"I don't know what you're talking about", growled Sentinel indignantly, brushing himself off before glaring at him, "So, you made it back in one piece then. Now we can reassign Omega Supreme to something more useful than babysitting your organic mud ball".

Optimus ignored him and walked past. Sentinel trotted after him, ranting on about how the whole operation had been a waste of resources. It was easy for Optimus to tune him out, but as they walked along he remembered his promise to Sentinel, made back on the day that Jazz and Arcee had officially joined his team.

"Blackarachnia was on Falkon V", he said.

Sentinel stopped in his tracks, "Huh? Are you sure?"

"Positive. I saw her".

"Oh", Sentinel cast his eyes down at the ground, "How is she?" he asked eventually.

Optimus shrugged, "Well, she's still a technorganic Decepticon officer, if that's' what you mean".

"No need to get snippy, Optimus", Sentinel retorted, but he still looked lost in thought, "Does it ever freak you out? It could just as easily have been you or me in her position now".

That thought hadn't occurred to Optimus. It was an unsettling one. How would he have coped in Blackarachnia's position? Out of herself, Optimus and Sentinel, Elita had been the most stable, well-rounded bot of them all. Optimus dreaded to think what effect the experience would have had on him as a young cadet. Would he have joined the Decepticons and served at Megatron's side? Who could say?

"Well anyway, thanks for letting me know", Sentinel turned around and headed for his office, but stopped and looked back over his shoulder, "And erm…glad you pulled through".

* * *

In one of the private gardens of Sumdac Tower, hidden from public view, Sari sat on her knees, stooped over a small mound of dirt. She swept up the loose soil around into a little pile. When she was done she reached into her dress pocket and took out a small packet of seeds.

Sari wasn't interested in gardening. But she was planting this bush in memory of Cyclonus. It seemed a silly, even lame gesture to make. But she still felt she had to honour his loss in some way.

She had been shocked by Optimus' account of his death. In the giddy thrill of her daring rescue and escape with her friends, she had forgotten all about Cyclonus. It was too late to do anything about it now. Sari didn't think it was within her power to bring back another Cybertronian's spark so soon after restoring Soundwave, and at any rate, as Ratchet had pointed out, the Decepticons had probably taken Cyclonus' remains with them and destroyed them.

It would have been appropriate if Optimus had managed to salvage one of the turncoat's laser scimitars. Perhaps then Sari could have buried that, or used it to mark his memorial. But Optimus hadn't had time to think about eulogies while fighting for his life against Megatron.

And so Sari had made this rather feeble gesture. Underwhelming certainly, but she hoped that in the Well of AllSparks Cyclonus might at least be satisfied that Sari remembered him.

She hadn't known him for very long, but his devotion to her had been touching. If she could turn back the clock now she'd do everything in her power to convince him to join the Autobots...

Too little, too late. Sari bowed her head in silent respect and regret.

"Sari?"

She turned around. Her father was hovering gingerly by the glass door that led back into the tower. She stood up and walked over to him, smiling, and hugged him.

"Sari, it is such a relief to have you back safe and sound", the scientist said, "I feel as if I could hold you and never let go".

Sari rolled her eyes good-naturedly, "Dad, I've already been back for nearly two days".

"I know, and a lot has happened since you've been gone. Come with me, Sari. I've got something to show you. It's a surprise".

"A surprise?" Sari raised an eyebrow.

But Sumdac would say no more. He led her outside, to where Bumblebee was waiting in his car mode. They both hopped into the front seats and Bumblebee pulled away into traffic.

"I don't get it. Where are we going?" Sari asked. Neither Bumblebee nor her father answered.

After a few minutes Bumblebee stopped, and Sari looked out of the window. She was looking at Youngberg High School, _her_ school. She had forgotten all about it over the past few days.

The school was still badly damaged from Starscream's and then Megatron's attacks, but already there were numerous automated construction vehicles and workers busy with the labour of rebuilding the damaged auditorium. As Sari stepped out with her father she stared in astonishment.

A large crowd of students and teachers had assembled in the parking lot, apparently waiting for her. When she stepped out of the car door they cheered. She blushed profusely.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting this", Sari said aside to her Dad, "I kinda figured everyone would be mad. I mean, if it wasn't for me the Decepticons would never have come here".

"Oh no, everyone was very worried about you when they saw you were abducted. Isn't that right, Principal Rosemarie?"

Principal Rosemarie stepped forward and shook Sari's hand warmly, "Quite right. And you're welcome to start back here – well, today if you like. We're happy to have you, Miss Sumdac".

Sumdac whispered into her ear, "And I thought getting straight back into class would be the best thing for you, to help you get over this Megatron business. Maybe you can finally get that normal life you wanted".

_A normal life._ That's right, that had been exactly what she said she wanted. A chance to fit in, to take it easy.

She looked over the crowd of students, searching for one in particular. There he was; standing at the back, trying to look over the shoulders of his peers. Koji. He looked as though he was trying to get her attention. It dawned on Sari that right before she was captured she had been about to give Koji her phone number – they were going to start 'dating'.

This was her chance. A chance for her to do the things that normal teenagers did. Have friends, have boyfriends, go shopping, learn to drive, fall in love.

She looked over her shoulder. Bumblebee was still parked there in silence. Her first real friend. He and the other Autobots had travelled across the galaxy to rescue her. And here he was, assisting her in moving on from her old life – the life that he was part of.

What had to be done had to be done.

She looked at the Principal, "Thank you Principal Rosemarie, but I don't think I want to come back to school".

"Oh? Why ever not?"

Sari stepped towards the crowd of students, "Thank you, all of you. I'm sorry I brought this on your school, and I really appreciate you all welcoming me back. But you see, I started at this school because I thought I wanted to live like a normal kid. But I don't, not anymore. I'm not a normal kid. And I realize now fitting in isn't important compared to some things".

The students murmured, and she could hear them asking each other what she was talking about.

"To start with, I've got some very cool but some very different friends".

Sensing her mood, Bumblebee transformed and walked over, beaming. The crowd gasped in astonishment.

"And second…well, let's just put it this way".

Sari transformed. Her helmet clicked into place over her head, her back-mounted wings extended and servos swept out in place of hands and feet.

If the crowd had been amazed before, now they were positively stunned. Sari could see Koji gaping at her wordlessly.

Sari giggled, "Thanks guys. It's been fun", she turned back to her best friend, "Come on Bumblebee, race ya back to the plant!"

"You're on!" Bumblebee grinned and transformed into his speedster mode, pausing only to scoop up the startled Professor Sumdac, and disappeared in a cloud of dust.

"Hey! No fair, I wasn't ready!" Sari yelled playfully, activating her jetpack and boosting after him, leaving behind the normal teenage life of fun and romance for her bizarre life of adventure and friendship.

* * *

"How're you feeling, Prime?" asked Ratchet.

Optimus, lying on the stretcher in Ratchet's room, propped himself up, "Better, thanks to you".

Ratchet had performed preliminary repairs on him as soon as they had returned to Earth, but when Optimus announced that he had to go to Cybertron to update Ultra Magnus on the situation, he had had to wait to conduct the final repairs.

Optimus had been surprised to discover that not only had the Decepticons not made a move against Detroit in his team's absence, deterred by the presence of Omega Supreme, but that the remaining Decepticons on Earth had left. No doubt they had been summoned away by Megatron but Optimus didn't know why. Perhaps Megatron was unwilling to leave important troops in close proximity with Optimus' team, although it was more likely he had some other, sinisiter purpose.

Ratchet was squinting at him, "Every time you go up against Megatron you come back with less dents for me to pound out of you. Maybe next time you'll come back with his head".

Optimus smiled grimly, "I hope not. I think I'd better say a few words to the others, as soon as Bumblebee gets back here".

From outside the room there came the screech of tires and a loud crash followed immediately by a frenzied argument over 'who had won'.

"Now's as good a time as any", Ratchet grunted.

The two Autobots strode into the central room of the Autobot base. Bumblebee and Sari stood near the door, next to a pile of toppled cargo crates, engaged in a mock argument. A dazed Isaac Sumdac staggered away, evidently having just been an unwitting passenger in Bumblebee.

Bulkhead and Jazz watched the argument with amused grins from the couch. Arcee walked swiftly up to Optimus and saluted.

"Sir, the Dinobots have returned to Dinobot Island safe and sound".

Optimus couldn't help but notice the hint of relief in her voice.

He looked around the room, at Bumblebee and Sari teasing each other mercilessly, Jazz and Bulkhead flicking through the TV channels, Arcee and Ratchet walking off together to talk quietly in a corner. Everything was beginning to return to normal, and Optimus was glad.

But he knew that this peace was going to be short-lived. The Decepticons may have made the decision to leave Earth, but Optimus was positive that Megatron wasn't about to concede defeat. Megatron would return, and when he did they might find themselves powerless to stop him.

None of this however diminished the achievements of his team. They had gone behind enemy lines, taken the Decepticon leadership and elite by surprise, destroyed their facility and retrieved a most precious prize from Megatron's grasp. If they hadn't then who knows what horrors Megatron might have been able to unleash on the galaxy.

But what mattered most to Optimus was not the strategic victory. Every last one of his team – whether a trusted old friend like Bulkhead, a newcomer like Arcee or a loose affiliate like Grimlock had been willing to undertake this mission to rescue a friend from torment and destruction.

Optimus swelled with pride. Prowl had often disapproved of his speeches, but he felt he couldn't hold this one back.

"Autobots, can I have your attention for a moment?"

They all looked up from what they were doing, recognising his tone, and assembled in a loose semi-circle around him. Sari and her father lined up as well.

Optimus put his hands on his hips, "Autobots, this most recent mission asked a lot of us, but you all gave more than was required of you. And all of you have gone beyond the call of duty in keeping myself and others out of the stockades.

"We always have been and always will be a close-knit team, but right now we're in the eye of the storm. We're the most highly valued unit of fighters in the Autobot arsenal and of great use to Cybertron Command. And we're priority targets for elimination by the Decepticons too. But I know we'll stick together through these and greater challenges".

He looked at his faithful band, once a mere washed-up repair crew with histories to hide, now the envy of Cybertron. They were solemn and attentive as they listened to his speech. Embarrassed but determined to finish, he went on.

"We've triumphed for now. We've driven the enemy back and won a respite. But we shouldn't relax too soon. The battle's over…"

* * *

"…but the war has just begun", Megatron declared, "Our mission may have been a failure, but one thing we have learned from the history of the Decepticons: we are tenacious".

He scanned the small crowd assembled before him. This was no public address to the masses: only his small crew of elite soldiers and the recently withdrawn Earth-based operatives were present in his private quarters on New Kaon.

Starscream, Lugnut, Blitzwing, Blackarachnia, Shockwave, Strika, Soundwave, Slipstream, Ramjet, Thundercracker, Sunstorm, Skywarp, Spittor, Blackout, Oil Slick, Waspinator, Dirt Boss, Mixmaster, Scrapper: all stood to attention in the dimly-lit room as he addressed them from his throne.

"We shall avenge our defeat tenfold, a thousand fold, in due time", Megatron said, raising a clenched fist, "Let the Autobots revel in their supposed victory. Let them become complacent. Soon I shall unleash war upon the galaxy unlike anything seen for over four million stellar cycles".

Starscream listened to Megatron with only a passing interest. He had no idea how Megatron thought he was going to engage in open warfare with the Autobots, let alone win. But he'd bide his time: if Megatron had a method to assure victory then so much the better, he'd benefit from it in the long run. If not and he was merely trying to stamp out disillusionment or, as Starscream had begun to suspect, he was beginning to lose his grip on reality, then that was fine too. A weak leader of the Decepticons wouldn't last long. Well, not with Starscream around, certainly.

As Megatron went on into an angry rhetoric about Autobot ideas of self-entitlement, Starscream let his eyes drift around the room, taking in all the old sights. The Autobots helmets lined up on the walls were impressive trophies, but what drew Starscream's attention was a blank space on the wall, between the helms of the two defeated Magnuses. A reserved space?

Starscream sneered. It didn't take a genius to work out who it was for.

* * *

Slipstream sat on the rough ground of New Kaon, a pensive expression on her features. Her legs dangled over the edge of a great pit that stretched out before her, emanating a strange glow that was reflected off her armour plating.

She heard footsteps behind her. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Soundwave approach. Laserbeak and Ratbat hovered overhead. Slipstream arched an eyebrow at Soundwave as he stood awkwardly next to her.

"Sit down, for spark's sake", she said.

He nodded and sat: Slipstream noted that he didn't say 'affirmative'.

"I figured you'd have waited around for the post-speech oil and energon cookies", she smirked.

"I wished to find you", he replied.

He peered into the pit before them. It was deep and wide and black, like most of the pits on New Kaon. But at the bottom of it was an enormous cluster of radiant crystals: it was difficult to tell what colour they were as light constantly filtered in and out of them, changing the hue in constant shimmering ripples.

"Pretty huh?" said Slipstream, "Korlonium crystals. Nice to look at, but I wouldn't get any closer. They emit lethal levels of radiation. Blow a bot in half if you got close enough to touch it".

"Beautiful but deadly", Soundwave murmured.

Slipstream grinned, "What, they remind you of somebody?"

Soundwave said nothing. He seemed embarrassed. In truth Slipstream was too, although she did her best to put a brave face on it. They had confessed their feelings for one another in the midst of emotion-fraught drama: it had seemed appropriate at the time. Now that things had calmed down again it was difficult to know what to do or say. Neither had any experience in matters of love.

But they knew each other well, and they knew their feelings were genuine. That gave them a measure of confidence. And as he felt that confidence build up, Soundwave stood up suddenly. Slipstream looked up at him.

Soundwave almost appeared to take a deep breath.

"I have composed a melody for you".

Slipstream laughed, "I knew you were developing a sense of humour, boom box. That's a good one".

Soundwave made no answer.

Realization began to dawn slowly on Slipstream, "Um, you were joking, weren't you?"

"Negative".

Soundwave summoned Laserbeak to him. Slipstream's jaw dropped. If she could have blushed she would have.

"Laserbeak: transform. Operation: serenade".

Slipstream laughed again, "Alright, now that _was_ a joke".

As Soundwave's fingers began to strum the guitar strings, his optics sparkled and his seemingly fixed expression softened.

"Affirmative".

As Soundwave played and Slipstream listened, the korlonium crystals glittered and glowed below them. If the thought had occurred to either of them, they might have said how the beautiful crystals, isolated in the dark craggy wastes of New Kaon, reflected their love that shone alone against the twisted brutality of Decepticon society.

But they were Decepticons themselves, merciless war machines not programmed for such thoughts. They would learn, in time. Together they had taken the first steps in the right direction.

* * *

The six Autobots stepped out of their base and into the streets of Detroit as the sun was setting. It was a sight they had seen hundreds of times before, but after their ordeal on Falkon V the red glow of the setting sun on steel rooftops was especially inspiring.

Inspiring enough for Optimus Prime to give an impromptu order, "Autobots, transform and roll out!"

As one the companions transformed and drove off to patrol and guard their domain, their haven. Their home.

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

Author's note: Well, that it folks. Volume 1, aka Cybertronian Genesis, completed. I'd like to thank you all sincerely for reading my fanfiction, whether you've followed it from the beginning (almost a year ago now, scarily enough) or picked it up more recently. To all of you who took the time to review and leave feedback, thank to you too, it's really been very much appreciated and I don't think I'd have motivated myself to keep going if I didn't have such an enthusiastic audience.

Anyway. This isn't the end of my Transformers Animated fanfiction or this storyline. It will return, in a new fic. I've got some ideas for it but I've yet to decide on a title, and there's still a great deal I need to figure out before I start posting new chapters. I daresay the 2nd AllSpark Almanac will help me think of something. In the meantime I'll probably be running a few polls on my author's page asking for feedback on ideas etc, so if you're interested in contributing check it out once in a while. Oh, and obviously, keep looking at my page to check for the new fic.

So again, thank you very much. Writing this story has been difficult at times but overall I'm very happy with it and have enjoyed it very much. I hope you all stick around for the second installment!


End file.
